


Look After You

by LouHazz



Series: Walk Of Life [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accident, Drama, F/M, Hospital, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love Stories, M/M, Real Life, larry stylinson - Freeform, zerrie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 141,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouHazz/pseuds/LouHazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] <i> Une main toujours fermement accrochée au volant, il se baissa et tâtonna le sol à l'aveuglette. Où était donc passé ce putain de téléphone ? Il ne baissa les yeux qu'une seconde et vit briller la photographie près de son pied gauche. Il y eut comme un arrêt sur image. Lui, l'écran et Harry. L'instant d'après, un choc incroyable ébranla la voiture. Il ne vit plus rien. Il entendit seulement la tôle se froisser. Le verre se briser. Harry crier. Quelque chose heurta son flan et le projeta contre Harry. La douleur lui coupa le souffle immédiatement. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche. Sa vue se brouilla et il ne vit plus qu'une lumière blanche, aveuglante. Ensuite, ce fut le noir total.</i> [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. « I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care »

**Author's Note:**

> Nous avions déjà posté cette fiction sur un blog lointain et oublié depuis longtemps. A l'époque, elle avait été supprimée parce que nous n'estimions pas avoir fait un travail incroyable dessus, et la qualité nous paraissait trop faible pour la reposter par la suite. Pas mal de temps a passé, et les personnages n'ont jamais disparu de nos têtes, eux. Récemment, l'idée d'une série d'OS nous est venue, et maintenant qu'elle est achevée, on aimerait la partager avec vous. C'est pourquoi Look After You reprend place ici, pour donner un sens aux OS. On espère que vous aimerez. Pour notre part, réapprendre à connaître ces personnes et écrire les OS a été un plaisir immense. :)
> 
> Oh, et aussi, pardon pour toutes les fautes qu'on a laissées parce qu'on n'a pas trouvé la force de s'y mettre et que ça doit malheureusement pulluler un peu...
> 
>  
> 
> Love  
> Lou&Hazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title : Rock Me - One Direction

Louis serra l'oreiller entre ses dents, ses doigts crispés sur le bord du matelas. Les mouvements contre son corps étaient plus forts que jamais. Il avait le souffle court et devait retenir ses cris. Ils n'étaient plus à l'abri nul part. Les journalistes et paparazzi allaient toujours plus loin et trop de doutes planaient ces derniers temps. La main de Harry agrippa la sienne et il mêla ses doigts aux siens. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'il n'arrête. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer ensuite, il était là où il devait être, exactement au bon endroit, au bon moment. N'importe qui aurait pu passer le pas de la porte, cela n'aurait rien changé. Il était à lui, définitivement, maintenant. Harry planta ses dents dans son épaule et il dut serrer les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec personne, et s'il avait culpabilisé au début de penser ainsi, aujourd'hui, ça lui était bien égal. Il interrompit les gestes de Harry et le repoussa. Il savait à quel point Harry, dans ces moments, détestait de ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler. Il s'en foutait. Il se retourna et lui fit face, le regard dur. Harry ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il riposta aussitôt, le plaquant contre le mur, mordant ses lèvres avec violence. Louis enferma son visage entre ses mains crispées, les doigts perdus dans ses boucles. Il voulait qu'il comprenne, une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Harry était comme ça. Borné. Il murmura contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime... »

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête et entoura le corps nu de Louis de ses bras tremblants. Le désir se mêlait à la peur, comme si souvent. Trop souvent. Tout était une menace. Le management, les fans, ses propres amis. À force de fuir les regards suspicieux, à force de se méfier du moindre geste, il ne parvenait plus à reconnaître le danger. Il avait peur de tout. Il revit la scène, quelques heures plus tôt. Il était entré dans la loge complètement épuisé. L'adrénaline circulait encore dans ses veines, et quand il avait vu Zayn avachit dans les bras de Louis sur le canapé, quelque chose avait lâché en lui. Il avait eu bien du mal à camoufler sa colère, et plus Zayn jouait avec les doigts de Louis, plus son calme avait été mis à l'épreuve. Il s'était contrôler tant bien que mal, mais Louis n'était pas idiot. Pourtant, il n'avait pas repoussé son ami pour autant. Il s'était contenté de le regarder droit dans les yeux, avec cet air de défi qui le caractérisait. Harry n'avait pas mis longtemps à quitter les lieux sans plus s'embarrasser à masquer son agacement. Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Ils étaient tous trop occupés à rire ensemble, des bières à la main. Il était sorti de la salle. Quelques fans attendaient derrière la porte et crièrent quand il apparut. C'était devenu comme un bruit de fond. Une vague routine. Il se força à sourire sur les photos et lança un regard significatif à l'un des gardes du corps qui ne les quittaient que rarement. Il dispersa les jeunes filles et ils partirent ensemble en direction d'une des voitures qu'on mettait à leur disposition 24h sur 24. Louis ne l'avait rejoint que beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'il trainait déjà devant la télé. Ils s'étaient disputés, encore. Louis refusait de comprendre que son attitude avec Zayn était déplacée. Il se bornait à lui répéter qu'il n'était qu'un ami, que ce n'était rien, que ce qui existait entre eux, c'était différent et bien plus fort que tout le reste. Mais Louis ne comprenait pas qu'aux yeux de tous, ils n'étaient que des amis, eux aussi. Que ces attentions que Louis avait pour Zayn étaient les mêmes que celles qu'il avait pour Harry, avec cette même tendresse et cette confiance mutuelle qu'ils semblaient partager. Pour chacun, rien ne distinguait l’ambiguïté de la relation entre Zayn et Louis de celle qui existait entre Harry et Louis. Ce n'étaient qu'une bromance parmi d'autres, comme ils disaient. Louis répétait sans cesse qu'il se moquait pas mal de ce que pensait les autres, que c'était de lui qu'il était amoureux, et pas de Zayn. Ce qu'il refusait de comprendre, c'était que Harry avait besoin de cette exclusivité. Il exigeait plus. Que Louis vive aussi bien les rumeurs à son sujet était une preuve de nonchalance à l'égard de leur propre couple. La réalité n'en était pas vraiment une. Tant qu'on le priverait de cette liberté, Harry se sentirait sans cesse en danger. Ces pensées éveillèrent de nouvelles angoisses en Harry. Il se colla un peu plus à Louis et entra de nouveau en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les iris de Louis. Il savait qu'il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il baissa les paupières et sentit ses lèvres embrasser son visage. Il soupira de bien être et saisit ses hanches pour le faire bouger contre lui. Leurs souffles emplirent la pièce. Louis gémissait contre son oreille, lui faisant perdre les derniers repères qu'il avait. Il était fatigué d'être effrayé par tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était cet instant. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il y eut un soupir de plus, un mouvement plus fort, et ce fut comme si quelque chose se brisait. Ce sentiment effrayant de perte et de désir mêlés, et qu'ils connaissaient bien maintenant, satura leurs esprits. C'était comme s'il fallait retenir l'ivresse encore un peu, avant que tout n'explose et ne s'évanouisse. Harry serra les lèvres, ses mâchoires se crispèrent, et il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir plus longtemps le plaisir qui prenait possession de ses sens. Dans une dernière ondulation, un dernier sursaut, il atteignit la jouissance, bientôt suivi par le corps de Louis qu'il serrait contre lui. Tous ses muscles se détendirent et il se laissa retomber contre les oreillers, le souffle court. Enfermés dans une odeur de cigarette et de parfum d'homme, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre alors que la fenêtre ouverte laissait entendre le murmure d'une averse, au dehors. Le réveil affichait 3h48 en chiffres rouges. 

« Harry...  
\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je suis désolé.  
\- …  
\- J'y peux rien, Louis. C'est juste... physique.  
\- À chaque fois c'est la même chose. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.  
\- T'en as marre ?  
\- Oui, j'en ai marre. Ça va faire sept mois et tu me fais toujours pas confiance.  
\- …  
\- J'ai tout fait pour que tu te sentes bien. J'ai quitté Eleanor, et tu sais le bordel que ça a provoqué. Je te dis que je t'aime, tout le temps et toi, tu ne comprends pas.  
\- C'est plus fort que moi.  
\- Et moi, alors ? Ça ne compte pas, tout ça ?  
\- Bien sûr que si... »

Harry remonta les couvertures sur eux et le serra un peu plus fort. Louis soupira. Tout ça devenait franchement étouffant. Le fait de devoir garder leur relation secrète l'oppressait déjà, et il commençait à être fatigué de devoir rassurer Harry chaque soir, sans qu'aucune amélioration ne s'en ressente. Les choses devaient changer.

« Harry ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Viens, on s'en va.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On se casse, on décampe, on prend des vacances.  
\- On ne peut pas, Louis.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Je sais pas. À cause du travail.  
\- On s'en fout.  
\- Tu crois ? Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront partir ?  
\- On n'est pas obligé de leur demander... »

Les choses allèrent à toute allure dans la tête de Harry. Il ne savait pas si c'était la meilleure idée que Louis n'ait jamais eu. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui le poussait à céder. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour eux, de se retrouver, seuls. De profiter simplement l'un de l'autre sans devoir se cacher en permanence et Londres n'était pas idéale pour ça. Peut-être parviendrait-il à se raisonner ? Que Louis soit prêt à s'échapper en douce avec lui avait une telle importance qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser. 

« Alors ?  
\- Tu veux aller où ?  
\- Je sais pas, chez tes parents, ou les miens, on s'en fout pas mal, non ?  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est d'accord ?  
\- Très bien. Alors je veux qu'on parte maintenant.  
\- Évidemment ! Ouh, c'est excitant ! »

Harry se moqua de l'air extatique de Louis qui l'ignorait royalement, déjà trop occupé à se rhabiller. Il contempla un instant le jeu d'ombre et de lumière sur sa peau. Dès les premiers instants où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, il avait sentit que ce garçon serait spécial à ses yeux. Il ne s'était jamais caché qu'il n'était pas attiré par les filles. Très vite, son homosexualité s'était imposée à lui, comme une évidence et il en avait immédiatement parlé à ses parents. Tout le monde l'avait accepté comme il était, tout le monde le soutenait. Quand il avait parlé de postuler à cette émission de musique, un jour, une nouvelle fois tout le monde avait été enthousiaste. Il avait alors croisée la route de Louis. Il ne passait pas inaperçu. Il avait cette attitude qui faisait de lui à la fois quelqu'un de détestable et de délicieux, un être à part. Il avait accroché son regard. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau, mais une aura émanait de lui. Ils étaient devenus amis. Ils s'étaient confiés leurs peurs, leurs doutes, leurs angoisses et au fur à et mesure des journées passées à s'entraîner, ils étaient devenus amis. Harry s'était fait violence plus d'une fois pour ne pas poser ses lèvres sur celle de ce garçons tape à l’œil qui irritait les autres candidats. Il s'était raisonné, se disant que s'ils étaient sélectionnés tous les deux, ils seraient des concurrents et que si l'un d'entre eux devait rentrer chez lui, ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais. Et puis, un jour, le destin avait frappé. Ils avaient été pris, tous les deux, pour former un groupe avec trois autres garçons. Louis avait sauté dans ses bras et son cœur avait manqué un battement. À cet instant, il aurait pu tout lui avouer. Les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi. Louis s'était éloigné un moment pour téléphoner. Harry avait compris qu'il parlait à sa petite amie et son cœur c'était brisé. Quand plus tard, Louis rompu avec Hannah, il avait retrouvé espoir. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien dit. Il avait gardé pendant trop longtemps ses pensées, et si Louis et lui avaient toujours eu une relation privilégiée, quelque chose lui manquait et brûlait dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, beaucoup de gens pensaient que quelque chose se tramait. Les fans commençaient à se poser des questions et leur management en eu rapidement assez. Un beau jour, Louis débarqua au bras d'une jeune fille d'une banalité affligeante et on leur annonça qu'elle était sa nouvelle petite amie. Harry n'avait jamais trop compris ce que Louis lui trouvait. Il appris dans les journaux qu'il avait été à l'origine de leur rencontre. Il avait serré les dents. Il avait rencontré d'autres personnes. Il avait eu d'autres histoires. Et pourtant, sa relation avec Louis était restée intacte. Quand Louis se permettait de lui faire des remarques de jalousie quand il rentrait de chez Nick, il avait envie de tout lui avouer, de le serrer contre lui, d'embrasser ses lèvres. Il se contentait d'agiter la main pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. Il avait fini par quitter Nick. Il n'arrivait plus à prétendre et se résignait à passer le reste de ses jours amoureux d'un idiot qui ne le remarquait même pas. Mais un jour, il avait craqué. Il avait bien trop bu, c'était l'anniversaire de Zayn, la musique hurlait et il avait enfermé Louis avec lui dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé un baiser. Louis l'avait repoussé, mais il n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Il avait finit par le faire céder et ils avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble. Il avait tout avoué. Sa jalousie, ses envies, ses pensées les plus secrètes qu'il gardait depuis tout ce temps. Louis avait hésité. Il avait finit par se lever et rentrer chez lui. Harry s'était maudis pendant près d'une semaine, refusant de sortir de chez lui, persuadé d'avoir tout raté, une fois de plus. Louis avait finit par revenir. Depuis, ils se cachaient. Ils s'aimaient loin des regards des autres. Louis avait fini par quitter Eleanor et le boucan médiatique avait été infernal après ça. On ne les avait plus lâcher et le management avait tout fait pour les garder loin l'un de l'autre. C'était peine perdue. Ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de se retrouver. Pourtant, tout n'allait pas bien, Louis avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de prendre du temps pour eux, de respirer. De se retrouver. Holmes Chapel était probablement le meilleur endroit pour ça. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et sa mère serait contente de les voir. Elle les laisserait tranquille, ne poserait pas de questions concernant leur venue ou le travail qu'ils manquaient en montant ainsi à l'improviste.

« On va chez ma mère ?  
\- J'espérais que tu proposerais. J'adore mes sœurs, mais là, c'est avec toi que je veux être. »

Harry sourit. Lottie et les jumelles pouvaient en effet se montrer relativement envahissantes. Ils réunirent quelques affaires et sortir dans la nuit. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever, mais la pluie ne semblait pas décidé à se calmer. Harry détestait l'odeur de Londres sous la pluie. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Louis en jetant des regards autour d'eux. Personne ne semblait roder dans les alentours. Louis mit le contact et ils prirent le chemin de l'autoroute. Harry se sentait bien. Il alluma la radio et se laissa bercer par musique. Il se sentait libre comme jamais depuis... depuis toujours. C'était idiot, pourtant. Ce n'était qu'une virée dans l'une des villes d'Angleterre qui comportaient le moins d'intérêt. Mais ce serait leur premier moment rien que tous les deux, et Harry comptait bien profiter de ces quelques jours de répit, loin de tout l'engrenage médiatique et promotionnel dont ils étaient la cible constante avec One Direction. Louis roulait prudemment, peut-être un peu trop, comme d'habitude. Harry s'était toujours moqué de lui à ce propos, mais ce matin-là, il n'avait pas le cœur à le contrarier. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés après leur concert de ce soir et leur folle nuit. Ils gardèrent le silence, savourant la quiétude de cette heure matinale. Ils roulaient depuis près d'une heure déjà lorsque Louis prit la parole. 

« Parle-moi, je vais m'endormir, sinon. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage vers Louis. Ce dernier fixait la route, ses lunettes posées sur son nez, les sourcils froncés. Il les portait chaque fois qu'il conduisait et Harry trouvait ça adorable, malgré ce que pouvait dire Louis. Ils avaient beau être en plein milieu de l'été, il ne cessait de pleuvoir et la température restait désespérément basse. Harry remonta sa veste son corps comme une couverture.

« T'es beau. »

Louis fronça le nez.

« T'es con.  
\- Quoi, tu veux que je te parle.  
\- Mais raconte-moi des vrais trucs. On peut avoir une conversation ou c'est trop te demander ?  
\- C'est l'histoire d'une girafe...  
\- Harry. Une conversation.  
\- T'as tort, cette histoire est géniale. La girafe a vraiment une vie de merde mais –  
\- T'es chiant, putain.  
\- J'aime bien quand tu dis ça. C'est marrant, parce qu'on dirait que tu penses tout le contraire.  
\- …  
\- Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ?  
\- C'est quoi cette question ? Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.  
\- M'engueule pas, je t'empêche juste de t'endormir. Tu t'en souviens comment ?  
\- C'était carrément un viol buccal. Ça s'oublie pas comme ça.  
\- Pauvre chéri. Quel traumatisme, un si joli garçon qui te saute dessus...  
\- Ça va les chevilles ? Bien sûr que c'était traumatisant. Tu nous a enfermé dans les toilettes alors que tout le monde dansait dans la pièce à côté.  
\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas aimé ça. »

Louis eut un sourire. Non, il aurait menti s'il avait prétendu le contraire. Mais ce que Harry oubliait parfois, c'était que Louis n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui rappelle ce genre de choses. Il y pensait à chaque instant. Il vivait depuis plusieurs mois déjà avec la certitude qu'il était fait pour cet homme-là. Devoir se cacher du monde entier n'était qu'une ombre au tableau, comparé au bonheur qu'il ressentait à chaque instant aux côtés de Harry. Il réalisait que ce sentiment de plénitude lui avait été totalement étranger jusqu'au jour où Harry avait franchi le pas et l'avait entraîné dans cette salle de bain en plein milieu de cette soirée pour l'embrasser. Il aimait plus que tout s'endormir dans ses bras et s'éveiller à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son sourire s'intensifia un peu plus lorsqu'il repensa à la photo qu'il avait prise de lui quelques jours auparavant, alors que Harry dormait profondément. Il l'avait trouvé si attendrissant qu'il s'était emparé de son portable et l'avait photographié, avec un sentiment de fierté mêlé à la honte de se sentir aussi ridiculement amoureux. 

« Je voulais te montrer un truc.  
\- Maintenant ?  
\- Je vais encore oublier, après.  
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Attends. »

Le jeune homme plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean et se tortilla pour parvenir à sortir son portable enfermé dans le tissu. 

« Regarde la route, débile.  
\- Oui oui. »

Il leva les yeux un instant. La pluie s'était encore intensifiée et battait contre le pare-brise. Il accéléra les essuies-glaces et se concentra de nouveau sur le contenu de sa poche. Il finit par en extirper l'appareil, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, puis ouvrit le menu et fit glisser ses doigts sur l'écran. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour la retrouver.

« Tiens, regarde, c'était l'autre jour. »

Louis tendit le portable mais il lui échappa presque aussitôt. Foutu téléphone, il l'avait toujours trouvé trop gros et il lui glissait en permanence des doigts. Il eut un soupir agacé. Harry eut un mouvement pour l'aider mais l'appareil était tombé entre les jambes de Louis. 

« Laisse. »

Une main toujours fermement accrochée au volant, il se baissa et tâtonna le sol à l'aveuglette. Où était donc passé ce putain de téléphone ? Il ne baissa les yeux qu'une seconde et vit briller la photographie près de son pied gauche. Il y eut comme un arrêt sur image. Lui, l'écran et Harry. L'instant d'après, un choc incroyable ébranla la voiture. Il ne vit plus rien. Il entendit seulement la tôle se froisser. Le verre se briser. Harry crier. Quelque chose heurta son flan et le projeta contre Harry. La douleur lui coupa le souffle immédiatement. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche. Sa vue se brouilla et il ne vit plus qu'une lumière blanche, aveuglante. Ensuite, ce fut le noir total.

 

Harry se réveilla contre asphalte froid et mouillé. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La voiture de Louis était couchée sur le côté à quelques mètres de lui. Autour, rien d'autre que le silence. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger le bras droit. Que le simple effort de soulever sa tête lui paraissait insurmontable. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient horriblement. Sur sa peau, des dizaines d'entailles saignaient. Où était Louis ? À travers les vrombissements de ses tympans, il entendit un gémissement déchirant. Il eut un élan pour rejoindre le véhicule mais une douleur impossible traversa son corps. Il tenta de crier, mais respirer était déjà une torture. 

« Louis ? »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Un ridicule filet de voix. S'il répondait, Harry n'entendait rien. Son cerveau était comme déconnecté et pourtant le réflexe de saisir son téléphone fut immédiat. Il poussa sur sa jambe gauche pour se mettre sur le dos. Le ciel était noir, le jour n'était même pas encore levé. Des gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur son visage. De son bras valide, il composa le numéro d'urgence. Il comprit à peine ce qu'on lui disait dans le combiné, et tenta immédiatement d'expliquer confusément ce qu'il s'était passé, où ils se trouvaient et l'état de la situation. Il avait conscience ne marmonner une suite de mot plus ou moins compréhensibles. On lui répondit que des ambulances arriveraient au plus vite. Harry se laissa retomber sur le bitume. Il n'avait presque plus mal, mais il avait froid. Il avait peur. Il tenta de ramper jusqu'à la voiture mais rien n'y faisait. Son corps était trop lourd. Il en aurait pleuré de frustration. Il se sentait épuisé mais il s'interdit de s'endormir avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Les minutes d'attente parurent une éternité. Quand enfin, il lui sembla entendre la sirène se rapprocher, le soulagement le submergea. Les lumières dansèrent devant ses yeux brouillés par les larmes. 

« Dans la voiture... »

On le fit taire et on palpa chaque centimètre carré de son corps à la recherche de fractures diverses. Son épaule lui faisait souffrir le martyre et il ne put réprimer un cri quand l'ambulancier toucha sa clavicule. Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour saisir le poignet de l'homme et lever son regard vers lui.

« Comment il va ?  
\- Restez calme.  
\- Comment il va ?!  
\- On ne peut rien dire pour l'instant. Il est dans l'autre ambulance, on vous emmène aux urgences. Reposez-vous. »

Harry secoua la tête et crut mourir de douleur. Ce n'était pas suffisant, il devait savoir. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps et après avoir entendu Louis crier, il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé.

« Il est vivant ?  
\- …  
\- Mais putain, dites-le moi !  
\- Je ne peux rien dire, croyez-moi. C'est le travail des autres ambulanciers. Vous en saurez plus une fois à l'hôpital. »

Tout en parlant, l'homme avait glissé une minerve autour du cou de Harry, et tiré une couverture sur son corps meurtri. Il se sentit soudain horriblement vide. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Louis aille bien. Il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait épuisé. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu tenir tout ce temps. Oui, il allait dormir un peu. Quand il se réveillerait, tout irait mieux.


	2. « Baby I, I wanna know / What you think when you're alone / Is it me yeah ? Are you thinkg of me yeah ? »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title : Last First Kiss - One Direction

Harry resserra son manteau autour de lui. Il détestait l'hiver. Le froid qui le mordait jusqu'à l'os, qui s'infiltrait partout, et attaquait la moindre parcelle de peau encore découverte. Il traversa la rue sans même regarder le monde se presser autour de lui. La folie des achats de Noël avait déjà commencé, sans qu'il ne réalise que la date approchait. C'était le cadet de ses soucis. Partout, des guirlandes illuminaient les rues, les devantures des magasins, et les gens affichaient des mines radieuses, un nombre incalculable de sacs sous les bras. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et mit plusieurs minutes à l'en extirper. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec des mitaines mais ne pas les porter aurait été suicidaire.

« Quoi ?  
\- T'es où ?  
\- Ça va, j'arrive.  
\- Harry, ça fait deux heures qu'on t'attend.  
\- Je serai là dans deux minutes.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?  
\- Je dormais, d'accord ? Ça fait une semaine que je me bats avec les papiers de l'assurance et très franchement, je crois que je vais devenir fou.  
\- Oh c'est sûr, c'est compliqué pour toi. Tu sais quoi ? Il est crevé. Il a passé la pire journée de sa vie et je suis même pas sûr qu'il ait encore envie de te voir.  
\- Ça va comme ça Zayn. Calme toi, maintenant.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber.  
\- Laisser quoi tomber ? Je vais te rassurer tout de suite, je ne viens pas pour toi, je n'ai aucune envie de voir ta face. C'est pour Louis que je viens. Parce que ce qui m'emmerde le plus c'est certainement pas de remplir 10 pages administratives par jour. C'est de ne pas le voir pendant ce temps là.  
\- Je viens de te dire qu'il dormait.  
\- Non. Tu as dis qu'il était crevé et tu en as conclu par toi-même qu'il ne voulait pas me voir. Si tu le laissais parler, qu'il me donne sa version ?  
\- Il a passé 3h à essayer de tenir sur ses jambes et figure toi qu'il n'y arrive pas. Il avait juste besoin que –  
\- C'est à lui de me dire tout ça. À tout à l'heure. »

Harry raccrocha avec rage. Ses doigts étaient gelés et il les fourra dans ses poches dans l'espoir de leur faire reprendre couleur humaine. Il pressa le pas. Il avait un peu exagéré, il ne serait jamais à l'hôpital dans deux minutes à cette allure. Il regretta de ne pas avoir choisi l'option taxi mais il devait reconnaître que depuis quelques semaines ils avaient perdu tous leurs repères. C'était un peu comme si tous leurs privilèges avaient été détruits en même temps que la voiture de Louis. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tenta d'effacer de sa rétine l'image de l'accident. Il se réveillait toujours chaque nuit dans un bruit épouvantable de tôle froissée. Il baissa la tête et enfouit son visage dans son écharpe en passant devant l'un des innombrables magasins qui affichait en devanture un poster immense de la pochette de leur nouvel album. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça, il n'avait pas envie qu'on se souvienne qu'il existait, qu'on lui pose des question ni même de simplement prendre la pose ou signer un autographe. Il supportait mal de voir cet album placardé dans toute la ville. Il avait cru qu'après l'accident, la date de sortie serait repoussée. Qu'ils leur laisserait le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. La situation avait été si compliquée que la promo qui devait suivre la sortie de l'album n'avait pas pu avoir lieu. Malgré tout ça, les producteurs avaient maintenu la date prévue. Ils l'avaient fait sans leur demander leur avis. Ils l'avaient fait pour étouffer l'affaire. Malheureusement pour eux, l'accident avait eu des conséquences bien plus grave que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. 

Il fixa le sol pour passer inaperçu et ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il approcha de l'hôpital. Dans le hall, il se débarrassa de son écharpe et de son bonnet et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il dépassa l'accueil sans même s'annoncer. Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de demander son chemin et se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur. Deuxième étage. Heart and Chest Service. Il n'eut qu'à patienter quelques secondes et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il se précipita dans le couloir. Il passa une demi-douzaine de portes entrouvertes et s'arrêta au numéro 208. Des voix étouffées lui parvinrent et il inspira profondément. Il n'était pas exactement prêt pour un énième conflit, mais Louis était là-dedans, et après tout, c'était lui qu'il venait voir en priorité. Il poussa le battant et se glissa à l'intérieur.

« Harry !  
\- Hey... »

Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit et embrassa Louis, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait une mine affreuse. Sa respiration était sifflante. Il avait dû faire beaucoup d'efforts aujourd'hui. Un peu trop, comme à son habitude. 

« Bonjour, peut-être ? »

Harry se tourna vers les deux autres garçons présents dans la chambre. Zayn avait le regard dur. Il avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean et fixait Harry avec colère. Niall, quant à lui, lui adressait un vague sourire. Une ride d'inquiétude barrait son front.

« Ca va, Nialler ?  
\- Hmhm. Et toi, Harry ?  
\- Ça va.  
\- Tu m'étonnes. Bien dormi ?  
\- Tu sais quoi Zayn, ferme là, c'est pas à toi que je parle. »

Il y eut un silence interminable. Pendant un instant, ils semblèrent tous retenir leur souffle. Une voix s'éleva depuis le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?...  
\- Rien, Lou, laisse tomber. Je vais fumer une clope.  
\- C'est ça, va donc te pourrir les poumons.  
\- Va te faire, Harry. »

Niall fixait résolument ses chaussures. Il détestait voir ses amis se déchirer de la sorte. Ils avaient besoin de se serrer les coudes. Mais ils en étaient visiblement incapables, malgré la crise qu'ils étaient tous en train de traverser. Il avait parfois l'impression de voir deux loups se battre pour la tête de la meute. Il lui semblait que Zayn et Harry se disputaient Louis, en quelque sorte. L'annonce de sa relation avec Harry avait plus ou moins choqué les garçons. Liam et lui avaient parfois eu quelques doutes, et en avaient parlé entre eux, mais Zayn semblait être tombé des nues. Niall le soupçonnait vaguement d'être jaloux, quelque part. Quant à Harry, sa jalousie n'avait jamais été un secret pour personne et l'accident n'avait fait que renforcer ce besoin maladif d'appartenance qu'il avait par rapport à Louis. Il avait du mal à croire que Zayn puisse être aussi idiot. Il n'était plus question d'un simple désaccord entre Harry et lui. C'était bien plus grave que ça et il ne comprenait pas qu'il s'évertue à entretenir les tensions. Il lui semblait qu'ils auraient tous dû se soutenir et surtout soutenir Louis. Lui aussi avait été agacé que Harry ne les rejoigne pas avant. L'après-midi avait été difficile, la séance de rééducation laborieuse et Louis n'avait cessé de craquer. Si Harry avait été là, les choses auraient été plus simples. C'était comme ça, il était le seul à trouver les formules parfaites pour l'encourager, le faire rire. Mais il était épuisé, lui aussi. Et puis il avait fini par arriver alors à quoi bon s'acharner ? Le seul qui avait le droit de se plaindre, c'était Louis. Qu'il engueule Harry s'il le voulait, ça ne regardait qu'eux deux. 

« Harry...  
\- J'arrive. »

Harry s'approcha de Niall et l'attira dans le couloir.

« Comment ça s'est passé ?  
\- C'était... compliqué.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Ils avaient prévu des exercices pour la hanche aujourd'hui, mais quand il s'est réveillé ce matin, il avait mal. Le kiné à proposé de changer le programme et de se contenter d'étirements pour son bras et tout. Mais tu connais Lou.  
\- Et ?  
\- Et ils s'en sont tenus à ce qui était prévu au début. Sauf qu'il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il ne peut pas marcher, et il s'est énervé, il s'est acharné, il a agressé la moitié du personnel et maintenant ça lui fait un mal de chien. Ils lui ont même filé de la morphine.  
\- Putain... Bon. J'y vais.  
\- Hm. Je vais essayer de trouver Zayn. On se voit plus tard ?  
\- Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure. »

Niall hocha la tête et passa rapidement embrasser Louis sur le front avant de mettre les voiles. Ils n'étaient pas présents à toutes les séances, loin de là, mais ils avaient instauré un rituel. Depuis quelques semaines, Zayn et Niall rejoignaient Louis à la clinique et déjeunaient avec lui au réfectoire de l'hôpital. Le soir, ils dînaient avec Harry, chez eux, la plupart du temps. Liam les rejoignait dans l'appartement que Harry avait acheté dans la perspective de voir sortir Louis de l'hôpital rapidement. Mais depuis un certain temps, la douleur ne quittait plus Louis et les tensions entre Zayn et Harry étaient devenues étouffantes. Il retrouva son ami devant l'entrée, tirant comme un fou sur sa cigarette.

« Tu vas t'en remettre ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De tout ça.  
\- Non Niall, je vais pas m'en remettre comme ça.  
\- Laisse un peu Harry tranquille, tu veux ?  
\- Ne commence pas, toi non plus.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes des amis, tous les deux. Et j'ai aucune raison de te défendre plus que je ne défends Harry.  
\- Il déconne à plein tubes, et il m'emmerde, ça te va comme raison ? Je te demande pas de me défendre, occupe toi de ce qui te regarde, et ça sera très bien.  
\- Depuis quand t'es aussi aigri et désagréable ?  
\- Depuis que Louis a un poumon en moins et le foie défoncé.  
\- Ne joue pas les victimes, ce n'était pas toi qui était sur ce siège. Ce n'est pas toi qui a été percuté par un camion. Je veux bien que tu sois compatissant et inquiet, mais n'en fait pas ton combat personnel sous prétexte que tu es en colère contre Harry pour je ne sais quelle raison.  
\- Parce qu'il devrait être là ! Il devrait...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Laisse tomber. J'ai pas envie de continuer à me prendre la tête maintenant qu'il n'est plus là pour m'emmerder.  
\- Très bien... »

Niall se détourna et croisa les bras, fixant un point invisible au loin. La situation était la pire qui soit. Louis avait déjà été opéré une fois pour sa hanche, et ils craignaient qu'il doive y repasser. Sans compter qu'ils avaient espéré que les choses se fassent plus rapidement concernant son foie. Les résultats des tests qu'avaient passés toute la famille ne tarderaient plus à arriver et ils sauraient enfin qui était compatible. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à faire la greffe et Louis irait mieux. Les choses iraient en s'arrangeant et leurs vies pourraient reprendre. On leur avait expliqué qu'on pouvait très bien vivre avec un poumon en moins et que Louis n'aurait pas grand chose à changer de ses habitudes. Il devrait juste faire un peu plus attention. Personne n'avait posé la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres. Pourrait-il encore chanter ? Mais pour l'instant, il devait juste aller mieux. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Le reste viendrait. 

 

« Alors, raconte moi ta journée. Ça n'a pas été génial, il paraît...  
\- Non c'est vrai. Mais c'est pas grave.  
\- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?  
\- … Non. Non, ça va.  
\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé d'aller trop vite. Ça peut se faire en douceur. On a le temps, d'accord ?  
\- Pas vraiment, pas vrai ? Comment ça se passe avec les producteurs ?  
\- Ça se passe. On va pas parler de ça maintenant.  
\- D'accord... Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?  
\- Euh... J'ai dormi.  
\- Oh. Ça va toi ?  
\- T'inquiètes pas pour moi. On a mieux à faire pour le moment.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui. Viens par là. »

Harry délassa ses chaussures et s'installa aux côtés de Louis. Ce dernier souleva les couvertures et les rabattit sur le corps de Harry. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, rassurés par la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de tout ça. En fait, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé ensemble et en paix depuis l'accident. À chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé en tête à tête, Louis avait été absent, trop abruti par les médicaments. La plupart du temps, il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre. Encore un des avantages de One Direction. Des personnes qu'ils n'avaient pas vues depuis des lustres se souvenaient soudain de son existence et venaient passer des heures à raconter leurs journées trépidantes. Plus d'une fois, Harry avait eut la folle envie d'envoyer tout ce petit monde balader pour avoir Louis à lui seul. Mais la production, les médias, autant de choses qui le poussaient à ne rien dire et à attendre que ça passe. Le plus terrible était qu'il commençait seulement à réaliser que leurs équipes voyaient maintenant leur accident comme une aubaine promotionnelle. Louis semblait hors de danger, et les ventes étaient montées en flèche. La tournée s'annonçait incroyable, et plus ils attendraient avant de la commencer, plus l'euphorie serait à son comble. À condition qu'ils n'attendent pas trop non plus. Pour l'instant, les producteurs ne poussaient pas Louis, mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps les requins peuvent-ils sentir l'odeur du sang sans attaquer ? Harry préférait ne pas y penser. 

« Harry ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Zayn ?  
\- Rien du tout.  
\- Ah.  
\- Il est juste... insupportable. Il passe son temps à me faire des reproches et ça commence à être franchement lourd.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te reproche ?  
\- De ne pas être assez là pour toi.  
\- …  
\- Toi aussi tu le penses ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non.  
\- Tu sais, tu devrais te méfier de lui. Il est toujours collé à toi et je le trouve un peu trop possessif. Il ferait mieux de faire attention à lui.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout. Toi et moi aussi on était comme ça avant.  
\- Justement, c'était avant. Je trouve qu'il prend les choses bien trop à cœur nous concernant.  
\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de Zayn et on a déjà eu cette conversation un bon milliard de fois. S'il vous plaît, faites un effort, tous les deux. Je lui en parlerai. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir vous disputer, d'accord ?  
\- Hm. Je ferai de mon mieux.  
\- Merci, H. »

Harry resserra son étreinte sur le corps frêle de Louis. Il avait perdu tellement de poids. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, et Harry sentait ses côtes quand il le tenait ainsi contre lui. Leurs folles nuits d'amours semblaient si loin et pourtant seulement quelques mois avaient passés. Il avait envie de poser un tas de question à Louis. Savoir si lui aussi en rêvait toutes les nuits, s'il était obsédé comme lui par le vacarme et la douleur. Mais il n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Louis était déjà au fond du gouffre et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui était de le tenir fermement pour qu'il ne sombre pas. Parler de tout ça n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Il y avait tant de choses dont il avait besoin de lui parler et pourtant dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, il lui semblait si fragile et il n'avait pas le cœur à lui faire ce genre d'annonces.

« Harry ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Est-ce que tu pourras parler aux infirmières ? Leur dire que je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait de si grave ?  
\- J'ai envoyé chier tout le monde...  
\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais c'est pas si grave, tu sais. Ils doivent avoir l'habitude, avec tous les patients qui se donnent du mal et tout ça...  
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être comme tous les autres patients.  
\- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu es. Et le principal pour le moment c'est de guérir, pas de te distinguer des autres. Je leur dirai que tu es désolé, et j'irai parler à ton kiné, aussi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que j'aimerais bien qu'il t'empêche d'en faire trop.  
\- T'occupe pas de ça.  
\- Si, Louis. Je ne vais pas te laisser te pourrir un peu plus la santé. Tu dois faire les choses à ton rythme.  
\- Personne ne va m'attendre indéfiniment.  
\- Si, moi je t'attendrai. Et tu sais que les garçons le feront aussi. On se fiche des autres.  
\- Hm... Tu dois partir ? Ils vont t'attendre pour le dîner.  
\- Je pense que je vais rester encore un peu. Je te dois bien ça, pas vrai ?  
\- C'est pas grave, tu sais. »

Harry posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Louis et lui sourit avec douceur. Il allait lui falloir encore pas mal de temps pour faire comprendre à Louis qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il ne se forçait jamais à rester auprès de lui. 

« Je suis fatigué...  
\- Tu veux dormir ?  
\- Hm...  
\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, avant ? Tu n'as pas faim ? Je peux t'apporter un dessert, si tu veux.  
\- Non, ça va. Je sonnerai cette nuit si j'ai faim.  
\- D'accord. On se voit demain ?  
\- Hm-hm.  
\- Repose-toi. Et fais attention avec la rééduc.  
\- J'en n'ai pas demain.  
\- Je te le dis pour les prochaines fois. Je dirai aux garçons de te surveiller si je ne suis pas là.  
\- Tu ne veux plus venir ?  
\- Bien sûr que si. Mais j'ai pas mal de trucs à régler et je ne sais jamais quand je peux me libérer.  
\- Okay. Préviens quand même, d'accord ? Ça évitera que Zayn s'énerve trop.  
\- Ouais. »

Il se leva et glissa ses pieds dans les converses abandonnées près du lit. Il enfila son manteau et mit ses mitaines. Louis ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Il ne s'habituait pas à la solitude et quand Harry devait partir, il sentait l'angoisse serrer son ventre. C'était à chaque fois un déchirement. Mais au lieu de le reconnaître, il se força à sourire et embrassa Harry sans rien laisser paraître. Il glissa ses mains tremblantes sous les draps et inspira plus fort pour garder son parfum un peu plus longtemps. Juste avant que Harry se détourne, il tendit précipitamment la main vers lui et tira sur son écharpe. 

« Je garde ça. »

Harry eut un rire et défit le vêtement qu'il posa sur la poitrine de Louis. 

« Ne bave pas dessus. »

Puis il tourna les talons et disparut dans un courant d'air. Louis ferma les yeux et reposa la tête contre l'oreiller. Son sourire s'évanouit presque aussitôt. La douleur était insupportable. Les médicaments avaient beau être forts, la gêne occasionnée par le bout de métal dans sa hanche lui donnait une forte sensation de malaise. Il massa sa peau et serra les dents. Quelques minutes seulement après le départ de Harry, il appuya sur le bouton rouge à côté du lit. Il avait besoin d'une nouvelle dose de morphine.

 

Quand Harry arriva, les garçons étaient déjà installés devant la télévision, des bières à la main. Liam les avait rejoint entre temps et Zayn riait aux blagues de Niall comme si de rien n'était. Il laissa ses affaires dans l'entrée et les rejoignit sans dire un mot. Il attrapa une bière sur la table basse et en but une bonne moitié sans même reprendre sa respiration avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier du canapé. Il restait des cartons un peu partout dans l'appartement, principalement les affaires de Louis qu'il n'avait pas le courage de déballer. Les garçons interrompirent leur discussion un instant pour se tourner vers Harry et l'interroger du regard. 

« Tu es déjà revenu ?  
\- Il était fatigué.  
\- On se demande pourquoi...  
\- Sérieusement, Zayn, il faut que tu me lâches avant que je t'en colle une.  
\- Oh là, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai raté un truc ? »

Liam avait posé sa bière et s'était redressé dans le canapé. Il regardait Zayn et Harry à tour de rôle, l'air totalement perdu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se cherchaient un peu, leurs deux caractères n'étant apparemment pas compatibles en période de crise. Mais de là à entendre Harry menacer directement Zayn... 

« Je sais pas, demande à Harry si lui n'a pas raté un truc, aussi.  
\- C'est à dire ? C'est quoi ton problème ?  
\- C'est toi mon problème Harry, je pensais que j'avais été suffisamment clair là-dessus.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que t'as à me reprocher exactement ?  
\- Juste le fait de prétendre que t'as des papiers à remplir au lieu de venir voir ton mec, qui soit dit en passant, n'était pour tout le monde que ton meilleur ami avant qu'il finisse sur un lit d'hôpital à moitié mort.  
\- Zayn...  
\- C'est bon, Liam. Bouge pas de là, toi. »

Harry disparut dans le bureau et en ressortit presque immédiatement avec un nombre de papiers impressionnant qu'il jeta au visage de Zayn en hurlant.

« Ça te va là ?  
\- J'en n'ai rien à foutre de tes papiers pour récupérer du fric sur le dos de Louis.  
\- Mais regarde putain ! Regarde ce que c'est avant d'ouvrir ta grande gueule !  
\- … »

Zayn le fixa longuement puis finit par baisser les yeux sur les formulaires que Harry venait de lui lancer. Parmi eux, plusieurs feuilles agrafées ensemble attirèrent son attention. Il parcourut des yeux les colonnes de chiffres, les noms, et espéra ne pas comprendre. Il espéra que c'était une blague, qu'il y avait une erreur, qu'il ne lisait pas ce qu'il fallait. 

« Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, ducon ?  
\- Je...  
\- C'est ça économise ta salive, à force de parler pour ne rien dire, tu n'es plus capable de le faire quand ça sert vraiment à quelque chose.  
\- Harry... De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Des résultats des tests de la famille de Louis. »

Le silence qui suivit fût étouffant. Personne n'osait parler. Ils voulaient tous savoir les résultats mais Zayn avait l'air si désespéré qu'ils n'étaient pas certains d'être prêts. Les feuilles glissèrent des genoux de Zayn quand il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine. Harry passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Sa colère était retombée instantanément. Il aurait dû leur en parler avant. Depuis presque une semaine, il avait reçu les résultats et le mot de Johanna. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?.. » C'était purement et simplement un cauchemar et il n'avait pas trouvé les mots pour en parler à ses amis. Encore moins à Louis. Il avait fait promettre au personnel de l'hôpital de ne rien dire à Louis pour le moment. Il voulait trouver une solution. Il était si dévasté qu'on n'avait pas essayé de lui dire qu'il n'y avait de solution et tout le monde avait tenu sa langue. Le psychologue de Louis avait même soutenu Harry dans cette décision, déclarant que Louis commençait à aller mieux et qu'une telle nouvelle serait néfaste aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. Depuis presque une semaine, Harry ne dormait plus, tournait et retournait ces résultats dans sa tête à la recherche de n'importe quelle piste exploitable. Cela ne pouvait pas juste être ainsi. Il y avait forcément un autre moyen, une échappatoire. Liam ramassa les feuilles sur le sol et Niall se pencha par dessus son épaule. Harry rejoignit Zayn dans la cuisine et posa une main sur son épaule.

« T'as une clope pour moi ?  
\- Hm. »

Le jeune homme lui tendit son paquet de Marlboro Light et Harry piocha dedans d'un air distrait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait soulagé. C'était peut-être le simple fait de ne plus être le seul à porter ce poids qui lui faisait du bien. Il entraina Zayn avec lui sur le balcon et alluma la cigarette en tirant fort. 

« Louis ne va jamais accepter.  
\- Je sais, Zayn. C'est pour ça que je ne lui ai encore rien dit.  
\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu ne peux pas lui cacher indéfiniment que la seule personne compatible est sa petite soeur de quinze ans.  
\- Je veux trouver une solution avant d'avoir à le mettre face à ce genre de réalité. Tu sais comme moi qu'il va mal, plus mal que ce que s'imaginent Niall et Liam. Il te parle, à toi.  
\- Niall et Liam ne sont pas complètement cons.  
\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dis.  
\- Tu dois lui dire.  
\- Ça va le miner. C'est pas la seule solution, j'en suis sûr.  
\- Et si on faisait tous le test, nous ? »

Zayn et Harry se tournèrent vers Niall. Il était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et tenait les résultats serrés contre son torse. 

« Il y a peu de probabilité que l'un de nous quatre soit compatible. Les membres non aparentés ont le plus faible pourcentage –  
\- On devrait tenter le coup. Ça ne coûte rien. »

Il était idiot. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Le pourcentage était faible, mais il existait. Niall avait raison. Ils devaient essayer.

« C'est trop –  
\- Zayn ? T'es avec nous, ou pas ? Harry a cherché et n'a rien trouvé d'autre.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse de faux espoirs, c'est tout.  
\- On y va demain. C'est pas une question. Si l'un de nous peut donner un morceau de lui pour aider Louis, je ne crois pas que ce soit si cher payé.  
\- …  
\- Zayn, putain. T'es toujours là, à rabâcher que t'es là pour Louis, que –  
\- Ok, ok, c'est bon. Je le ferai. Vous savez très bien que je le ferai. »

Niall poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit à Harry. Pour une fois, ils feraient ça tous ensemble. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à prier pour que ça marche. Niall avait confiance, le sort ne pouvait pas autant s'acharner. Il observa Harry un moment. Si l'un d'eux était compatible, il resterait le même. Son foie se reconstruirait et ce sacrifice ne resterait qu'un souvenir. Mais pour Louis, ce serait énorme. Il pourrait sortir de ce lit d'hôpital et respirer un peu. Ils ne le garderait pas enfermé, sous prétexte de le mettre à l'abri de la moindre maladie et de la moindre infection. Louis était à l'hôpital depuis presque trois mois maintenant, et ils souhaitaient tous l'en voir sortir, même pour quelques heures seulement. Ses yeux fatigués et ses membres maigres les effrayaient tous. 

« Très bien. J'appelle demain matin à la première heure pour prendre rendez-vous. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient Liam prostré dans le canapé, on sonna à la porte et Harry se dirigea vers la porte.

« Ce doit être le livreur. Ouvrez donc une bouteille d'eau pendant que je récupère les pizzas. Je pense qu'on va arrêter les bières pour ce soir. »


	3. « But baby if you say you want me to stay / I’ll change my mind / Cause I don’t wanna know I’m walking away / If you’ll be mine »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Change My Mind - One Direction

« Je peux entrer ?  
\- C'est déjà l'heure ?  
\- Oui, vous avez dû vous endormir. Je peux revenir plus tard, si vous préférez. J'ai un patient qui s'est décommandé.  
\- Non, c'est bon.  
\- Bien. »

L'homme referma la porte derrière lui et tira la chaise jusqu'au lit de Louis. Il avait amené un calepin et un feutre noir, comme à son habitude, et il s'installa, les mains délicatement posées sur ses jambes croisées. Il fixait Louis par dessus ses lunettes et ce dernier se demanda pourquoi il en portait si ce n'était pas pour regarder à travers. Le jeune homme s'empara du verre sur la table de chevet et but plusieurs gorgées. Les médicaments lui asséchaient la gorge. Il n'avait pas fait d'effort ce jour-là et avait moins de difficultés à respirer. 

« Alors, comment ça va, aujourd'hui ?  
\- Ça va.  
\- Pas de rééducation ?  
\- Non.  
\- Comment s'est passé votre dernière séance ?  
\- Pas très bien.  
\- Vous voulez qu'on en parle un peu ? J'ai cru comprendre que la douleur était revenue.  
\- J'ai un peu trop forcé.  
\- Oui... Vous savez qu'il faudra du temps pour retrouver toutes vos capacités physiques.  
\- J'ai pas de temps à perdre.  
\- Je comprends. Mais en voulant aller trop vite, vous prenez des risques, vous le savez ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Et vos amis... Harry doit venir vous voir, n'est-ce-pas ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Nous pourrions peut-être aborder ce sujet, aujourd'hui. Que pense-t-il de vos difficultés d'hier ?  
\- Ce qu'il en pense ? Je sais pas. Je suppose que ça l'ennuie. Qu'il voudrait que je fasse attention.  
\- Nous avons déjà parlé de votre désir de sortir rapidement de l'hôpital... Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que vos amis ont l'air d'être compréhensifs à ce propos. Ils ne vous pressent pas. Je me trompe ?  
\- Non. Mais je sais que c'est difficile pour eux. La production ne les lâche pas.  
\- Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est difficile à cause de la production, ou parce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour vous ?  
\- Les deux...  
\- Est-ce que vous voulez mon avis ?  
\- Hm...  
\- Ce que je pense, c'est qu'ils sont tous très inquiets pour vous. Mais qu'ils le seraient peut-être moins s'ils savaient ce que vous ressentez. Ils se sentiraient plus concernés, moins mis à l'écart. Si vous ne parlez pas avec eux de vos angoisses, le danger est qu'ils se construisent leur propre vision des choses, et –  
\- Je peux pas leur en parler. Justement, parce qu'ils s'inquiètent déjà. Vous savez, le groupe, ça compte énormément. Si on perd ça, à cause de moi, parce que je ne vais pas assez vite, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.  
\- Un accident de voiture est rarement un crime prémédité. Vous croyez qu'ils vous croient responsable des problèmes actuels ?  
\- C'est un peu le cas, non ? J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Et puis, on était partis en cachette. Personne ne savait.  
\- Je crois que dans votre situation, ce qui importe le plus, c'est le soutien de vos amis. Vous vous sentez menacé par vos producteurs. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous tourner vers vos amis, le danger est en effet bien présent. Le manque de communication mène à des conflits presque systématiquement.  
\- Je sais que je peux compter sur eux. Je n'ai juste pas envie de leur en demander trop.  
\- Je crois que vous n'imaginez pas ce que peuvent faire pour vous les gens qui vous aiment. Louis, vous êtes trop dur avec vous même. La culpabilité est un sentiment humain et régulièrement diagnostiqué dans les cas d'accidents comme le vôtre. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, et vous connaissez certainement la finalité de ce genre d'état émotionnel. N'est-ce-pas ?  
\- …  
\- Louis. La culpabilité vous pousse à rejeter vos amis, pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Ce genre de sentiment mène presque inévitablement à la dépression. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, et c'est pour ça que la solution que je vous propose est la suivante : parlez avec Harry. Si vous avez peur de parler aux autres, ne le faites pas. Mais Harry est votre petit-ami. C'est la personne la plus proche de vous. - Il me paraît essentiel de lui en parler. Et si vous vous ouvrez à lui, il le fera probablement à son tour. Il a vécu l'accident avec ses yeux. Il est votre meilleur allié dans cette bataille que vous traversez.  
\- Hm... »

Louis se détourna et planta résolument son regard dans le paysage derrière sa fenêtre. C'était sa façon à lui de signifier que l'entretien était terminé. Il avait toujours fait ça, en interview, avec ses parents, et cela avait toujours fonctionné. Et cette fois ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Il entendit les pieds de la chaise racler le lino et la porte se referma doucement. Cet homme ne le prenait pas en pitié. Au contraire, il le poussait à faire face aux réalités. C'était peut-être le seul qui ne le considérait pas comme une pauvre petite chose. Il mettait des mots sur son mal-être. Des termes médicaux et froids. Dépression. Louis soupira. Tout ce qu'il espérait, à cet instant, c'est que Harry ne tarde pas trop à arriver. 

 

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre devant l'hôpital. Ils avaient tous mal dormi et des cernes se dessinaient sous leurs yeux. Harry semblait à bout de force, et il se sentait évoluer dans un monde flou, à peine certain d'en faire vraiment partie. Il sourit aux garçons et ils entrèrent ensemble. Leurs noms étaient inscrits sur la liste des prises de sang de la journée, flanqués d'un tampon « urgent » qui les fit pâlir. Être les membres d'un groupe de pop anglaise connu mondialement avait ses avantages : il leur semblait que le personnel faisait tout pour accélérer les choses et faire en sorte que Louis se rétablisse vite. D'après Harry, c'était idiot et hypocrite. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente sans un mot. Niall se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang, Liam avait le regard vague, tandis que Zayn fixait son portable en se mordant la lèvre. Harry était heureux de les avoir avec lui aujourd'hui. Sans eux, il aurait été effrayé. Une infirmière apparut et demanda à Niall de la suivre. Le jeune homme leva un regard paniqué vers ses amis et Harry sourit avec encouragement. 

« C'est qu'une prise de sang, Nialler, t'inquiète. »

Niall hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Harry soupira et se massa le front du bout des doigts. Il avait conscience que ce qu'ils faisaient était désespéré. Une dernière tentative. Il avait conscience que tout ça ne servirait probablement à rien. Mais comme il l'avait dit la veille, ça ne leur coûtait rien d'essayer. Harry voulait simplement arrêter cette vague d'espoir qui montait en lui. Il savait que s'il se faisait des illusions, la chute ne serait que plus douloureuse. Le silence qu'ils s'imposaient n'était pas innocent. Il aurait suffit qu'ils se lancent sur ce sujet pour en arriver à des conclusions hâtives. Ils se soutiendraient les uns les autres en se disant que peut-être ça pourrait marcher, qu'après tout ils étaient quatre et que ça faisait autant de change de trouver un donneur compatible. Harry n'avait pas encore appelé la mère de Louis et il espérait simplement qu'elle comprenait pourquoi. Il n'avait pas la force d'entendre son angoisse au bout du fil. Il refusait qu'elle sache qu'ils passaient les tests avant de savoir ce qu'il en était. Il s'empara d'un magazine datant de l'an passé et le feuilleta distraitement, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, encore moins sur les sujets people truqués qui y pullulaient. Il allait le refermer lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il crut d'abord que c'était son tour, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il reconnut le kinésithérapeute de Louis. Les garçons lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur et il haussa les épaules.

« Il y a un problème avec Louis ?  
\- Non, tout va bien. À vrai dire je ne l'ai vu que brièvement ce matin. Simple examen de routine, un petit massage de la hanche, rien de plus. On m'a dit que vous me cherchiez.  
\- Ah. Ah ! Oui. Je suis venu hier soir mais vous étiez déjà parti.  
\- C'était à quel sujet ?  
\- Louis.  
\- Mais encore ? »

L'homme était encore jeune et sortait probablement tout juste de la fac de médecine. Le genre de garçon plutôt mignon, propre sur lui, avec un gentil papa et une gentille maman qui ne lui demandait pas de rendre des comptes. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à se reprocher avec son accent typiquement posh, ses cheveux toujours parfaitement coiffés et son sourire parfait. Harry avait eu du mal à l'aprécier au début. Plus le temps passait, moins il y parvenait. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui le dérangeait quand il parlait de Louis, comme s'il se sentait un peu trop concerné par son cas, comme si Louis n'était pas juste un patient parmi tant d'autres. Harry avait même parfois le sentiment que le kiné le prenait de haut et le regardait avec un air vaguement désolé, se demandant comme un garçon comme lui pouvait posséder Louis. 

« J'apprécierais fortement que vous fassiez votre boulot convenablement avec Louis.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Je pense que vous m'avez compris. C'est à vous de faire en sorte qu'il ne pousse pas trop ses limites. Alors tâchez d'y veiller, à l'avenir.  
\- Monsieur Styles, je comprends vos inquiétudes, mais sachez que je les partage et je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que Louis trouve son rythme et se sente parfaitement à l'aise avec son corps. Il est entre de bonnes mains.  
\- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre...  
\- Je suis sûr que vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire. Je m'occupe de Louis, tout va bien. J'ai du travail, maintenant. Ravi de vous avoir revu, messieurs. Si vous avez la moindre question... » 

Il eut un de ses sourires que Harry détestait et tourna les talons. Harry serra les poings et se laissa retomber sur son siège sans masquer sa colère. Zayn leva un sourcil ironique mais se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire. La jalousie de Harry avait parfois quelque chose de grotesque. Louis était amoureux de lui comme un fou, ça crevait les yeux et pourtant lui, le principal concerné était incapable de s'en rendre compte. Zayn se laissa aller contre le dossier lorsque la voix d'une secrétaire lui demanda de se rendre dans la pièce voisine. C'était son tour. Il n'était pas impatient à l'idée de voir une aiguille de 10 centimètres se glisser dans sa veine. Il en avait assez, il était fatigué de tout ça. Il en avait marre. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone mais c'était le silence radio. Perrie devait s'être endormie de nouveau. Il soupira. Quand les choses allaient elles devenir simples, une bonne fois pour toutes ? Il se leva avec une mauvaise volonté évidente et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la pièce qu'on lui avait indiquée. 

« C'est quoi son problème ? Sérieusement, si ça l'emmerde de faire ça, il peut le dire, moi j'm'en fous ! Je le force pas !  
\- Harry, du calme.  
\- Non mais c'est vrai, merde.  
\- Oui t'as raison. Il pourrait faire un effort. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire de faire un scandale là au milieu.  
\- Vous faites chier. »

Harry plongea la main dans la poche du manteau de Zayn abandonné sur le siège à côté de lui et en tira une nouvelle cigarette. Il avait besoin d'air. Qu'il soit plein de goudron et de nicotine lui importait peu. L'infirmière de l'accueil lui fit remarquer qu'il était censé être à jeun pour sa prise de sang et il eut envie de répondre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de manger sa cigarette. Mais il s'abstint et retourna s'asseoir en marmonnant. Journée de merde. Liam secoua la tête et sourit à Niall lorsqu'il revint s'installer à ses côtés. 

« Ca va ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un café ?  
\- Je veux bien, ouais. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se leva. Il traversa le couloir sans même réfléchir. Il connaissait l'hôpital comme sa poche à présent, et pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y sentir à l'aise. Il savait que c'était cliché, que personne n'aimait les hôpitaux mais il ressentait une véritable aversion pour ces lieux qu'il avait trop souvent fréquenté dans son enfance. Toujours le même lino au sol, les mêmes murs aux couleurs fades, ces odeurs d'éther qui lui soulevaient le cœur et qui lui rappelaient en permanence ses heures passées en salle de dialyses, avec pour seule compagnie un vieillard taciturne. Il fonçait tête baissée vers la machine à café, dans l'espoir d'oublier un instant où il se trouvait quand il percuta violemment quelqu'un visiblement aussi pressé que lui. Quand il releva la tête, il se perdit un instant dans le regard en face de lui. Il voulait dire quelque chose, un simple bonjour, bredouiller quelques excuses pitoyables même, mais le souffle lui manquait, soudain.

« Je... euh...  
\- Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?  
\- Non... Je venais juste pour...  
\- Oui ? »

Le regard était insistant et le sourire immense. 

« Un café.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je venais chercher un café. Pour Niall. Enfin, mon ami.  
\- Ah ! Pardon, je vous empêche de passer.  
\- C'est rien. C'est pas grave.  
\- Par contre si je peux me permettre, leur goût est vraiment infect.  
\- Oh... Eh bien je suppose qu'il s'en contentera.  
\- Ou sinon...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Celui du personnel est au moins buvable.  
\- C'est...  
\- Une invitation, oui.  
\- Je vais peut-être me contenter d'un café imbuvable pour le moment.  
\- À vous de voir. Mais l'invitation tient toujours. »

Liam resta immobile un instant sans savoir quoi répondre ni quoi penser. Il n'était ni agacé, ni vraiment surpris. Il se demandait juste pourquoi. Pourquoi lui ?

« Vous êtes... un des amis de Louis Tomlinson non ?  
\- Oui. Liam. Liam Payne. Enchanté.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Victor Ashford. Je suis le –  
\- Oui, je sais. Je vous ai vu discuter avec Harry tout à l'heure.  
\- Exact, vous étiez là. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai du travail, je dois filer. J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir. Rapidement. »

Presque malgré lui, Liam gloussa. Le kiné eut un nouveau sourire radieux et tourna les talons pour disparaître dans un couloir. Liam faillit presque repartir sans son café, et lorsqu'il revînt dans la salle d'attente, Harry avait disparu et Zayn pianotait de nouveau sur son téléphone, complétement coupé du monde. Il s'assit auprès de Niall et tendit le gobelet en carton. 

« C'est quoi ce sourire ?  
\- Je... Sais pas. Je suis pas certain de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Laisse tomber.  
\- T'en as trop dit, ou pas assez.  
\- Laisse je te dis. Harry est parti depuis longtemps ?  
\- Un peu, ça va bientôt être à toi. »

Liam hocha la tête. Il en aurait presque oublié pourquoi ils étaient là. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait ressenti cette sensation, mais il n'arrivait décidément pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était idiot, il avait l'impression d'avoir plu à ce médecin. Peut-être que son bien-être soudain était lié au fait qu'il l'avait considéré pour ce qu'il était. Depuis longtemps, on ne le regardait que comme Liam Payne des One Direction. Il avait longtemps été un cinquième d'un tout. Une fraction. Sous son regard, il s'était senti lui-même, tout simplement. Un garçon qui accompagnait ses amis dans l'espoir de sauver la vie de l'un d'entre eux et qui sortait chercher un café pour qu'un autre ne s'évanouisse pas. C'était assez exceptionnel pour qu'il y fasse attention et qu'il se sente soudain un peu mieux dans cet endroit pourtant austère et froid. La porte s'ouvrit et il frissonna. C'était à lui maintenant. Il serra les dents. Pour Louis. Il faisait ça pour Louis. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

***

Il était 10h passées lorsque Liam revint enfin dans la salle d'attente. Harry se leva et s'étira en grognant. Il se sentait épuisé et cassé. Il rêvait d'un café, un vrai, certainement pas le jus de chaussette que Liam avait rapporté de la machine. Zayn avait déjà disparu, et Niall expliqua à Liam que Perrie avait appelé et qu'il était parti en avance. Son air contrarié avait dissuadé tout commentaire. Harry lui-même n'avait pas eu la force de dire quoi que ce soit, et Zayn leur avait promis qu'il serait là ce soir. Après un moment de flottement, Harry finit par proposer qu'ils aillent prendre un café ensemble au Caffè Nero d'en face. Chacun acquiesça en silence. Ils n'avaient pas la force de réfléchir. Le froid et l'épuisement n'aidait en rien. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit à faire la fête et à boire à outrance. Ils avaient en tout cas hérité de la migraine du lendemain typique de ce genre de soirées. Personne n'ouvrit la bouche quand ils furent installés et ils burent leurs consommations dans un silence écrasant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot. Depuis l'annonce brutale de Harry la veille, ils se sentaient capables de se comprendre en un regard. Comme si leur incroyable complicité s'en était retrouvée encore renforcée. Ils auraient aimé être égoïstes. Ignorer la gravité de la situation et la peine des autres. La leur était déjà si pesante qu'ils auraient aimé s'en contenter. Seulement voilà. C'était eux, tous ensemble, et ils partageaient tout. Leurs plus grandes joies et leurs angoisses les plus terribles. Ils devraient se faire à l'idée que quelque chose les liait les uns aux autres, que ça leur plaise ou non.

« Bon. Liam ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- T'as pas un truc à nous dire ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ça va, on commence à te connaître.  
\- Quoi ? J'ai manqué un truc ?  
\- Figure-toi que tout à l'heure, notre ami Liam ici présent est allé me chercher un café.  
\- Jusque là, rien de bien fou.  
\- Sauf que, il est revenu avec sa tronche de petit mignon. Tu vois laquelle ?  
\- Celle qu'il a quand il a rencontré une fille canon et qu'il joue au timide pour l'attendrir ?  
\- Bingo.  
\- Non mais les mecs... non. Arrêtez d'imaginer des trucs, je vous jure c'est flippant.  
\- Ts ts ts. Je commence à te connaître, Liam, et là, t'avais ta tête de faux dragueur. C'était qui ?  
\- Personne, je vous dis.  
\- Allez, Liam... Crache le morceau.  
\- Non mais non ! Je vais pas vous raconter des conneries simplement parce que vous êtes en chaleur et que ça vous ferait plaisir ! »

Il avait beau sembler agacé, il en aurait presque ri. Il aurait aimé leur raconter que c'était idiot, vraiment. Que le kiné de Louis semblait s'être mis en tête que tous étaient attirés par les garçons et qu'il pourrait avoir le droit à ses faveurs. Ils en auraient ri et seraient passés à autre chose. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'en rire. D'abord parce que connaissant Harry, la confirmation que cet homme puisse se révéler apprécier la compagnie des hommes lui aurait définitivement fait perdre l'esprit. Ensuite, parce qu'il n'était pas bien certain de trouver ça si amusant. Il s'était senti flatté, et se sentait un peu bête. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas parlé de cette façon. À vrai dire, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir qu'on lui ai jamais parlé comme ça. D'accord, on l'avait déjà dragué un bon nombre de fois dans sa vie, sans qu'il n'y prête d'ailleurs grande attention. Mais cette autorité dans la voix était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Il ne savait pas exactement comment interpréter ce frisson qui l'avait parcouru lorsque Victor lui avait proposé aussi fermement sa compagnie. Peut-être était-il simplement trop épuisé pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il secoua la tête pour lui même et ignora le regard scrutateur de Harry. Ils burent les dernières gorgées de leur café dans un silence pesant. 

« Je vais voir Louis. Qui vient ? »

Liam secoua de nouveau la tête. 

« J'ai donné pour aujourd'hui. Tu sais que je raffole pas des hôpitaux.  
\- Je l'embrasserai pour toi.  
\- Merci...  
\- Niall ?  
\- Euh... je... j'ai des trucs à faire.  
\- Okay. À ce soir alors ?  
\- À ce soir, Harry. »

Ils quittèrent le café sans tarder. Harry abandonna ses amis sur le trottoir et courut jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre le deuxième étage et entra doucement dans la chambre de Louis. Celui-ci avait les paupières baissées, et Harry crut d'abord qu'il dormait. Mais il entendit la rumeur d'une mélodie s'échappant de ses écouteurs. Son écharpe était coincée sous ses bras, et ses mains reposaient sur le tissu. Il s'approcha lentement et les lui ôta des oreilles, un sourire aux lèvres. 

« Oh, hey...  
\- Tu dormais pas, j'espère ?  
\- Non, non. Je t'attendais.  
\- Tu t'ennuies pas trop, tout seul comme ça ?  
\- Là, si, un peu. Mais c'est pas grave, d'habitude j'ai assez de visites et d'occupations, avec la rééduc et le reste.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'aimerais... Je sais pas. Être là tout le temps.  
\- Mais tu ne peux pas. Et puis tu sais très bien que tu deviendrais fou à rester enfermé ici. Souviens-toi, il ne t'a pas fallu une semaine pour craquer juste après l'accident.  
\- Oui... mais toi ? Tu supportes ?  
\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry. Je vais très bien.  
\- Louis, tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant avec moi. Si tu veux avoir l'air fort devant les garçons, je comprends. Mais je sais exactement ce que tu as vécu, j'y étais, tu te souviens ? Alors s'il y a bien une personne avec qui tu peux parler de tout ça, c'est moi. Je vois bien que ces derniers temps, t'as l'air particulièrement contrarié.  
\- Tu as vu les garçons aujourd'hui ?  
\- Louis...  
\- Je te dis que ça va. Alors crois-moi.  
\- … D'accord. Non. Je ne les ai pas vus.  
\- Okay. Tu les vois ce soir ?  
\- Hmhm.  
\- Tu les embrasseras pour moi ?  
\- Promis. Louis ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu me le dirais si ça allait vraiment pas, pas vrai ?  
\- …  
\- D'accord. Tu sais Louis, un jour, on devra parler de tout ça.  
\- On n'est pas obligés.  
\- Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a à en dire ?  
\- J'en sais rien, mais c'est justement en parlant qu'on se rend compte qu'on a besoin d'exorciser. Au début on a l'impression que les mots sont inutiles, qu'on est juste incapables de dire quoi que ce soit et puis –  
\- T'as ressorti tes bouquins de philo, ou comment ça se passe ?  
\- T'es chiant quand tu fais ça.  
\- C'est toi qui est chiant.  
\- Okay, c'est moi. Je t'emmerde, on dirait.  
\- Oui.  
\- Restons-en là pour le moment. Mais je te lâcherai pas comme ça. Tiens d'ailleurs, il en dit quoi ton psy de tout ça ?  
\- Ça te regarde pas.  
\- Et ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit que j'en avais peut-être besoin, moi ?  
\- Vas-y, parle.  
\- Non, laisse tomber. J'ai aucune envie de me le lancer dans un monologue.  
\- J'ai pas dis que je te répondrais pas.  
\- Si, Louis, c'est exactement ce que tu viens de faire. Si je commence à aborder ce sujet, et que tu en changes dans la minute, ça n'avancera à rien. Alors laisse tomber.  
\- T'es venu pour me faire des reproches en fait ? Parce que j'ai pas besoin de ça. Alors, si c'est le cas, tu peux t'en aller.  
\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que t'es aussi buté qu'avant.  
\- Désolé de ne pas être devenu un légume.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. Je vais te laisser. Ça n'est visiblement pas le jour pour te voir.  
\- Très bien, casse-toi alors.  
\- T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets. Je m'en vais. »

Harry se leva et rangea la chaise contre le mur plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il savait que ce n'était pas Louis qui parlait, mais la douleur et le sentiment de solitude qui le hantait. Il avait parfois la sensation de ne pas le reconnaître quand il se comportait ainsi. Cela arrivait par vagues, comme des accès de colère sourde inexplicables. Il en devenait presque méchant et Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se sentir blessé par ses paroles.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois, que j'ai pas remarqué que ça te faisait chier de venir ? Plus le temps passe et moins je te vois. Tu trouves ça normal toi ?  
\- Je suis désolé. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne pense pas à toi.  
\- Super, merci. Les gens qui pensent à moi, j'en ai beaucoup, Harry. C'est pas de ça dont j'ai besoin.  
\- Je le sais, d'accord ? Je fais de mon mieux. Arrête de jouer la victime, ça ne te va pas du tout. Tu sais très bien que je souffre de te voir dans cet état, et que j'ai conscience de la douleur que tu endures. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que c'est difficile pour moi aussi, et qu'un peu de soutien serait le bienvenu. On devrait tous se soutenir, on est tous là pour toi.  
\- Ah, je joue les victimes, maintenant.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Je devrais même pas rester une minute de plus. Parce que quand tu es comme ça, il n'y a rien à faire d'autre.  
\- C'est ça, casse-toi. Tu as sans doute un million de choses plus intéressantes à faire.  
\- Quand tu auras compris que tu es la seule chose importante pour moi, quel que soit l'endroit où je me trouve, tu me sonneras. En attendant, salut. Bonne journée. »

Il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il voulait échapper à ces mots qu'il pensait Louis incapable de prononcer. Il s'approcha de la porte sans un regard pour Louis. Il ne voulait voir la colère dans ses yeux. 

« T'as oublié un truc. »

Harry se retourna à regret. Louis tenait son écharpe dans son poing serré et la lui tendait, le regard dur. 

« Garde-la, espèce de débile.  
\- J'en veux pas.  
\- Putain, qu'est ce que t'es con. »

Il revint vers le lit et se pencha vers lui, ignorant la surprise sur son visage. Il colla ses lèvres aux siennes et serra son visage entre ses mains. Foutu Louis. Il avait parfois du mal à croire qu'il puisse agir aussi bêtement. Louis ne céda pas. Au contraire, il repoussa Harry et se détourna, remontant le drap sur son corps, abandonnant l'écharpe sur le bord du lit. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Louis était plus fort que lui à ce petit jeu, et il n'avait aucune envie de le pousser à bout. Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Louis n'avait qu'à se débarrasser de son écharpe lui-même. Ou demander à son kiné de le faire pour lui, puisqu'il semblait préférer sa compagnie à la sienne.


	4. « Got a secret / Can you keep it ? / Swear this one you'll save / Better lock it / In your pocket / Taking this one to the grave »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Secret - The Pierces

Zayn releva la tête lorsque le taxi ralentit. Il avait passé le trajet les yeux rivés sur son portable, et il était soulagé de rentrer chez lui. Il allait retrouver Perrie. Il allait pouvoir se blottir contre elle. Il était persuadé de la trouver encore au lit malgré l'heure déjà avancée. Perrie n'avait jamais été du genre à dormir toute la matinée, et elle lui avait longtemps reproché cette manie que lui-même avait. Mais depuis bientôt deux semaines, elle ne quittait plus beaucoup leur chambre. Il ouvrit la portière et quitta le véhicule sans récupérer sa monnaie. Il se précipita dans l'allée et claqua presque la porte du pavillon. La maison était silencieuse et il se dirigea immédiatement dans leur chambre. Il avait vu juste, Perrie était toujours là, dans l'obscurité. Elle n'eut aucune réaction quand il entra dans la pièce et resta immobile, lui tournant le dos. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse. Elle avait l'air si petite, si fragile. Son cœur se serra. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il s'était promis que cette fille-là, il ne la ferrait pas souffrir. Qu'il la protégerait de tout, quel que soit le prix à payer. Il avait échoué dans cette tâche aussi. 

« Comment ça va ? »

Perrie ne répondit pas. Évidemment. Zayn se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix. Quatre jours déjà. Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas être là à chaque seconde, mais il devait aussi soutenir Louis. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait comme ça. Il ne se sentait plus assez fort. Tout devenait trop compliqué. Lui qui avait toujours voulu tout contrôler se retrouvait maintenant incapable d'arranger quoi que ce soit. Louis mourait à petit feu dans un lit d'hôpital et Perrie... Perrie lui échappait. Il ne savait plus comment faire.

« Tu veux dormir encore un peu ? »

Perrie secoua la tête mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour sortir du lit. Zayn poussa un soupir et se déshabilla, résigné. Il se blottit contre le corps chaud de sa petite amie, entourant ses hanches de son bras. Il embrassa sa nuque avec l'espoir qu'elle réagirait, qu'elle se retournerait, qu'elle lui rendrait enfin ses baisers. Mais rien ne venait, jamais. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas senti son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait privé de tout ce qui le faisait sourire. Sa dignité d'homme en pâtissait sérieusement. Une part d'égoïsme sommeillait en lui, lui murmurait qu'il n'avait pas bien fait son boulot, qu'on le punissait et que c'était injuste. Ce n'était pas seulement de sa faute. Ils avaient été deux, dans cette histoire. Le prix à payer était lourd et incroyablement pesant. Une part de lui comprenait que Perrie ne se sente pas prête à s'offrir à lui à nouveau, mais il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de la retrouver. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux, il le savait. Il fallait exorciser. Il culpabilisait de penser de telles choses après ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi. Ils n'avaient pas fait les bons choix et maintenant, le mal était fait. Il lui semblait qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais de cette situation, que c'était trop dur pour Perrie, pour la femme en elle d'accepter de telles choses et de se relever. Il la serra plus fort contre lui. Il aurait voulu absorber un peu de sa douleur. Il souffrait, lui aussi, mais n'imaginait pas quelle pouvait être sa peine. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir une vague idée qui ne serait jamais assez proche de la réalité. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour que le sommeil s'empare de lui. Il voulait oublier, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Un instant de répit. 

« Je vais rentrer chez mes parents. »

La voix de Perrie était méconnaissable. Ces jours dans le silence avaient enrayé le mécanisme. C'était comme si elle n'était plus sûre de la moindre parole prononcée. Pourtant, Zayn sut qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait.

« Tu veux que je vienne ?  
\- Non.  
\- Ok...  
\- J'ai besoin d'être seule, Zayn.  
\- Tu vas leur dire ?  
\- …  
\- Tu devrais.  
\- J'en parlerai sûrement à ma mère.  
\- D'accord.  
\- …  
\- Perrie ?  
\- …  
\- Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis désolé. » 

Cette fois, Perrie se retourna et plongea ses yeux bleus dans son regard.

« Ça ne change rien.  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu me tiens pour responsable.  
\- Non, justement. C'est pour ça que le fait que tu sois désolé ne change rien. Ne le sois pas.  
\- Tu resteras longtemps là-bas ?  
\- Non. Je dois rejoindre les filles en studio la semaine prochaine.  
\- Déjà ?  
\- Le but était justement qu'on ne soit pas obligées d'arrêter. Alors, oui, déjà.  
\- Ça va aller ?  
\- Non.  
\- Appelle-moi quand tu rentreras. Je viendrai te chercher à la gare. » 

Perrie hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, se blottissant contre le torse de Zayn. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et embrassa son front. Il fallait qu'ils se sortent de ça. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

 

La musique hurlait dans ses écouteurs et il marchait sans même savoir où il allait. Des trucs à faire. La bonne blague. Il n'avait jamais rien à faire. En dehors de One Direction, il n'avait jamais rien eu à faire. Maintenant, les choses n'étaient pas différentes, sauf que le groupe était très légèrement en pause pour une durée indéterminée. Il avait peur que les choses ne reprennent jamais, d'ailleurs. Qu'on les laisse s'enliser tranquillement mais sûrement pour ne plus jamais venir les chercher. Si les choses se passaient ainsi, qu'allait-il faire, lui ? Zayn avait Perrie, Louis avait Harry, et Liam était quelqu'un d'indépendant. Mais lui ? En fait, c'était sa vie qui était en pause et il n'était même pas capable de reprendre les choses en main. Il devait attendre comme un con que ça se passe, et espérer que ça s'arrange. Il avait proposé aux garçons de tous faire le test, avec l'espoir que cela marcherait. Mais Harry avait raison, ils ne seraient jamais compatibles. Qu'allait donc bien pouvoir faire Louis après ça ? Demander à sa soeur ? Lancer un appel au don sur son compte Twitter ? Ils étaient foutus, voilà tout. Harry et Zayn commençaient déjà à se déchirer comme deux idiots et Louis semblait chaque jour plus déprimé. Il n'était pas complétement con, il voyait bien les choses qu'on ne lui disait pas et qu'on tentait de lui cacher comme s'il était encore un bébé. Il se laissa tomber derrière un muret tagué, à l'abri des regards et sortit un paquet de tabac de sa poche. Il roula maladroitement une cigarette de ses doigts glacés et inspira profondément à la première taffe. Il savait qu'il se ferait engueuler si les garçons le voyait. Il avait le sentiment de tout faire en étant caché sous prétexte qu'on le prenait pour une pauvre petite chose. Il savait bien que cette façon de penser faisait de lui quelqu'un d'immature. Il n'avait qu'à prendre son courage à deux mains et aller leur dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Mais le bordel était bien suffisant sans qu'il ne vienne en rajouter une couche. Ce n'était pas le moment. De toute façon, ce n'était jamais le moment, avec eux. Ils avaient toujours quelque chose de plus important à faire. Avant même que Louis et Harry soient officiellement ensemble, il avait senti que ces deux-là se foutaient bien de leur gueule. Qui croyaient-ils berner quand ils débarquaient en même temps au petit déjeuner quand ils dormaient tous à l'hôtel ? Et pensaient-ils sérieusement qu'il ne les entendait pas ? Il n'était pas un petit garçon à qui on devait expliquer ce que ce genre de cris voulaient dire. Il en avait fait venir quelques unes dans sa chambre, lui aussi. Seulement, ça passait inaperçu, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Louis et Harry, eux, ne demandaient que ça. Pour sa part, il tenait à échapper aux remarques rarement amusantes des journalistes dès qu'il s'intéressait de près ou de loin à une fille. Il tirait comme un fou sur sa cigarette et finit par s'étouffer. Comme un con. Il se sentait misérable. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Zayn. Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il était parti si vite. Leur présence devenait-elle si insupportable ? À une époque, il leur arrivait de passer des journée entières ensemble sans avoir le sentiment de s'ennuyer ou d'en avoir marre les uns des autres. Aujourd'hui, cela était apparemment impensable pour les garçons. Il sentait qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre eux, comme si lui était resté bloqué quelques années auparavant, toujours aussi désireux de profiter de chaque instant à leurs côtés. Eux avaient grandi, ils s'étaient posés, ils avaient construit autre chose, sans lui. Il pensa à Liam et se sentit profondément injuste. Où était-il ? Il repensa à son regard perdu et se demanda à quoi il pensait vraiment, à cet instant. Il aurait dû partir avec lui, quel que soit l'endroit où il allait. Il avait un besoin maladif d'échapper à la solitude, et pourtant, il se l'imposait. 

Au bout d'une demi-heure et de trois cigarettes, il réalisa à quel point il était ridicule, à rester là, dans le froid, à ruminer des pensées déprimantes qui ne faisaient absolument pas avancer les choses. Il se dit que Liam était peut-être exactement dans la même situation et se dit qu'il aurait aimé qu'il l'appelle. Il composa son numéro et colla l'appareil à son oreille, réprimant une grimace de douleur. Au lieu de jouer au con, il ferait peut-être mieux de s'acheter un bonnet. 

« Oui, Niall ?  
\- Euh... ça va ?  
\- Oui oui, ça va. Pourquoi ça irait pas ?  
\- Je sais pas. C'est une question comme ça, enfin tu vois, je suis poli, c'est ce que les gens disent en général, non ?  
\- T'es où là ?  
\- Euh. Je... chez moi.  
\- Ah. Okay. Y'a un problème ?  
\- Non, mais enfin ! Pourquoi, je suis censé t'appeler que quand j'ai des problèmes ? Et t'es où, toi, d'ailleurs ?  
\- …  
\- Liam ?  
\- Chez moi.  
\- Bon. Je peux venir ?  
\- Pourquoi tu veux venir ? »

Niall poussa un soupir. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il avait l'air terriblement coupable, tout à coup. Qu'est ce qu'on lui cachait, encore ? 

« Pour te voir. Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, si t'as pas envie je vais pas t'emmerder.  
\- Hein ? Si ! Enfin, si je veux bien te voir, mais euh, pas maintenant.  
\- T'es en train de baiser, c'est ça ? »

Le jeune homme s'accorda un gloussement. Bon, si c'était ça, ce n'était pas aussi grave que ce qu'il pensait. Après tout, Liam faisait bien ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait. Et si c'était pour ça qu'il faisait cette tête là plus tôt, tout allait bien. C'était le Liam qu'il connaissait, ni plus ni moins. 

« N'importe quoi. Viens dans une heure, d'accord ?  
\- Le temps de terminer ce que tu as à faire et de faire disparaître les preuves, hein ? À dans une heure. »

Il raccrocha et se rendit compte qu'il souriait sans même s'en rendre compte. Il réalisait à quel point il pouvait être idiot, parfois. Bien sûr, ce devait être ça. Ces choses-là arrivaient, même dans les pires moments. Et si Liam voyait quelqu'un, il comprenait mieux que personne pourquoi il préférait le cacher aux autres. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de débarquer à l'hôpital, main dans la main avec une fille pour annoncer à quel point il était heureux avec elle. Si ça lui arrivait, à lui, il réagirait exactement pareil. Il se leva et décida qu'il occuperait cette heure à ne penser à rien. Il aurait bien fait du shopping, mais la probabilité pour qu'il ne se fasse pas alpaguer par des fans ou des curieux était mince. Il prit le chemin de l'appartement de Liam en marchant au pas. Il longerait la Tamise et prierait pour ne pas perdre ses oreilles avant que Liam n'ait fini sa petite affaire. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à temps pour voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette fille.

 

Qu'est ce qu'il foutait encore là, bon Dieu ? Il enfonça son portable dans sa poche et se glissa dans un couloir. C'était le troisième étage qu'il arpentait sans trop savoir où aller, ni ce qu'il cherchait exactement. Lorsque Niall et Harry l'avaient quitté, il avait d'abord hésité. Il était resté un bon moment devant l'hôpital sans comprendre ce qui l'empêchait de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez lui. Il faisait un froid de canard et sur un coup de tête, il avait pris le chemin que Harry avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait d'abord pensé monter directement au deuxième étage pour aller voir Louis mais il ne savait pas bien comment il aurait expliqué sa présence, lui qui détestait tant les hôpitaux. Harry tenait à tenir secret les tests qu'ils avaient fait le matin même et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de devoir s'empêtrer dans un tissu de mensonges. Alors bon sang, que faisait-il ici ? Il ne savait pas. Pas la moindre idée. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait menti à Niall en annonçant qu'il était chez lui sans réfléchir une seconde à ce qui allait suivre. Bien sûr, Niall voulait venir chez lui et maintenant il allait devoir partir. En même temps, il n'avait aucune raison d'être ici. Aucune. Il souffla et se décida à prendre le chemin de la sortie. S'il n'était pas là avant que Niall arrive, il se poserait des questions. Il aurait simplement voulu que...

« Décidément ! »

Liam eut le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas tant le choc que le son de sa voix, que son sourire, et que ce parfum si masculin qui aurait dû le laisser totalement indifférent. La pression qu'il ressentait depuis quelques minutes s'envola immédiatement. Bien sûr qu'il savait pourquoi il était là...

« Je suis désolé, je...  
\- J'ai l'impression qu'on est destinés à se rentrer dedans.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On s'est déjà... percutés. Tout à l'heure. Je... Le kiné de Louis ? Le café dégueu ?  
\- Oui, oui, je me souviens...  
\- J'ai cru que vous m'aviez déjà oublié.  
\- Non...  
\- Vous veniez voir Louis ? Il est au deuxième étage. »

Victor Ashford posa sur lui un regard espiègle. Liam se surprit une nouvelle fois à le dévisager. À trouver ce sourire incroyablement charmeur, et bon dieu, il devait vraiment partir. Il se surprit à aimer ce regard qu'il posait sur lui. Il se surprit à se dire qu'il avait envie d'entrer dans son jeu. 

« Non.  
\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Je peux vous aider peut-être ?  
\- Un café.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je cherche un café.  
\- Euh... les distributeurs sont au rez-de-chaussé. »

Liam jura intérieurement. Qu'il était con. Il avait voulu jouer avec le feu et s'était bien brûlé. Il avait juste l'air d'un parfait idiot et avait visiblement très mal interprété les intentions du docteur. D'ailleurs, que lui avait-il prit de répondre à ce qu'il avait cru être de la séduction ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

« Je suis désolé. Je dois y aller. Au revoir. »

Liam tourna les talons, les yeux rivés sur le sol dans l'espoir de ne croiser personne sur son chemin. Il devait être écarlate et sentait la morsure de la honte sur ses joues. Il se foutait toujours dans ce genre de situations avec les filles, mais là, il avait tiré le gros lot. Lui, hétéro convaincu, se faisait remballer par un autre homme alors qu'il pensait répondre à ses avances. Chapeau bas, Liam Payne.

« Liam ? »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net. Il n'osait pas se retourner. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ne voulait surtout pas que le médecin le voit rougissant comme une adolescente. Il attendit, planté au milieu du couloir. 

« Je...  
\- Je suis assez pressé.  
\- Je finis à 18h30 aujourd'hui.  
\- Ah ?  
\- J'ai une excellente cafetière. Du genre cafetière italienne. Ça fait du bon... café.  
\- Euh...  
\- C'est ce que vous cherchez non ? »

Liam se retourna enfin. Il fixa Victor un instant et sourit. 

« Je vous retrouve devant l'entrée principale ?  
\- Parfait.  
\- À... ce soir, alors ?  
\- À ce soir, Liam. »

Le sourire de Victor lui serra le cœur une nouvelle fois. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il lui semblait qu'il en était à un moment de sa vie où rien ne pourrait être plus compliqué. Il se dit qu'après tout, on n'avait qu'une vie. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver en Victor une personne amicale extérieure à tout, à ce monde du show business qui l'étouffait. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Niall serait chez lui dans une trentaine de minutes s'il se dépêchait. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une bonne excuse. 

 

Louis serrait l'oreiller entre ses dents, étouffant tant bien que mal ses sanglots. Il pleurait de douleur, de colère, de frustration. Il détestait Harry d'être parti comme ça, de ne pas avoir insisté. Mais surtout, il se détestait de toujours aller trop loin, de toujours pousser Harry dans ses retranchements et d'être incapable de s'excuser ensuite. De rage, il avait serré son écharpe entre ses mains tremblantes avant de la jeter sur le sol. Il avait bien l'air d'un con, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie, y blottir son visage et qu'il ne pouvait plus l'attraper. Il aurait peut-être dû essayer de l'appeler pour le faire revenir mais il savait que Harry était au moins aussi fier que lui et qu'il l'aurait envoyé paître. Il refusait d'appeler une infirmière pour ça. Il en avait assez d'être ridicule. Il regarda l'heure. Il était un peu plus de 13h. Bon sang que la journée allait être longue. Il n'avait strictement rien de prévu aujourd'hui et son seul visiteur s'était enfui. À cause de lui. Il tâtonna la table de chevet et attrapa son téléphone. Il lui sembla que la sonnerie était interminable et il pensa qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Que ferait-il alors ?

« Allô ?  
\- Zayn...  
\- Lou, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Je suis qu'un con.  
\- Allons bon.  
\- Je fais jamais rien de bien...  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Je me suis disputé avec Harry. »

Sa voix était fluette et partait dangereusement dans les aigus. Il tenta de contrôler ses sanglots, en vain.

« Ça va aller, Lou, je suis sûr que c'est pas si grave... T'as essayé de l'appeler ?  
\- Non.  
\- Bah fais-le !  
\- J'ai peur. Il va peut-être me dire que c'est fini et –  
\- Je reconnais que Harry est un sacré con ces derniers temps mais faut pas exagérer, Louis. Il va pas te quitter pour une simple dispute.  
\- J'ai dis des choses horribles.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Je lui ai dis qu'il m'emmerdait, et qu'il pouvait se casser, et, et que je voulais plus de son écharpe et –  
\- Calme-toi, Lou... C'est pas grave, d'accord ?  
\- Tu peux venir me voir ?  
\- Je...  
\- S'il te plait.  
\- Louis, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai un truc à faire. Je viendrai dans la soirée. Perrie part vers 18h, je viendrai après, d'accord ? Je t'apporterai un truc pas trop dégueulasse et on mangera ensemble. Ça te convient ?  
\- Elle va où Perrie ? »

Louis se sentit coupable d'ennuyer Zayn avec ses problèmes. Il avait sa propre vie et passait son temps à accaparer le temps de tout le monde. Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas vu Perrie depuis plusieurs jours et se demanda si Zayn ne lui cachait pas quelque chose. Peut-être s'étaient-ils disputés. Ça expliquerait la raison de ses sautes d'humeur constantes.

« Se reposer.  
\- Ça va pas ?  
\- T'inquiète pas Louis.  
\- Zayn. »

Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés. Il se sentit soudain très inquiet et très con. Il avait complètement fermé les yeux sur les problèmes que pouvaient avoir ses amis et, pire, Harry. Son psy avait raison, en tentant de les protéger, il s'était fermé. Il les négligeait totalement.

« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.  
\- C'est rien, Louis, je t'assure.  
\- Je commence à te connaître, tu sais. Il s'est passé quoi avec Perrie ? Elle est malade ?  
\- Appelle Harry. On se voit ce soir. »

Louis s'apprêta à répondre, mais la tonalité retentit dans son oreille sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Chaque fois qu'il discutait avec Zayn, ce n'était que pour évoquer sa propre situation. Ses douleurs, ses difficultés, la rééducation, ses angoisses, mais jamais ce qui concernait directement son ami. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait Perrie, il ne savait pas ce que devenaient les filles, il ne savait même pas comment ses amis géraient les pressions liées à One Direction. Il en avait une vague idée, voilà tout. La production ne s'adressait pas à lui, mais il savait qu'ils bouillonnaient dans leur coin et ne devaient pas manquer une occasion de harceler les garçons au sujet de son état. Il avait appris par le biais de Liam que leur nouvel album était sorti sans même qu'ils n'aient eu leur mot à dire, lui encore moins que les autres. La promo se déroulait sans lui, et la plupart du temps sans Harry non plus. Il décida d'écouter Zayn et composa le seul numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. 

« Quoi ?  
\- Harry...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Louis ? »

Malgré lui, Louis se senti presque heureux d'entendre de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Harry. 

« Tu peux revenir ?  
\- Je sais pas. C'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- S'il te plaît...  
\- T'es sûr ? Parce que si je reviens et qu'on se dispute encore –  
\- Ne me quitte pas s'il te plaît...  
\- Mais. Qui a parlé de séparation ?  
\- C'est pas ce que t'allais dire ?  
\- Non ! J'allais juste dire que se serait dommage que je vienne te voir pour qu'on se dispute et que je préfère profiter de toi.  
\- …  
\- T'as si peu confiance en toi, Louis ?  
\- …  
\- Si t'as pas encore compris que je tiens à toi, et que si j'ai autant insisté tout à l'heure, c'est justement parce que... Parce que je t'aime. Et que je pense que ça pourrait nous aider.  
\- Je suis désolé...  
\- C'est pas grave. J'arrive. »

Louis raccrocha en soupirant. Harry avait raison. Il était peut-être temps de parler de tout ça. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il trouverait la force d'aborder ce sujet. Il avait peur de mettre des mots sur ses angoisses. Il se disait qu'en parler rendrait les choses trop concrètes et ne ferait que provoquer de nouveaux cauchemars. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait passé une nuit au calme. Il se réveillait toujours, inlassablement, le corps couvert de sueur et la respiration haletante. Il ne savait pas si la douleur jouait dans ses insomnies, mais c'était chaque fois la même chose. Dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux, quelle que soit l'heure, il était incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Le sifflement de sa poitrine l'angoissait. C'était effrayant de se retrouver dans une pièce silencieuse et de ne pas parvenir à se rendormir à cause de son propre corps. Il avait parfois peur de ne plus se réveiller s'il replongeait dans le sommeil. Il lui arrivait d'avoir d'énormes difficultés à respirer et il se demandait ce qui se passerait si une de ces crises le prenait en pleine nuit. Il savait qu'il pouvait appeler les infirmières à tout moment, mais en aurait-il le temps ? Il évitait de parler de ces choses là aux garçons pour ne pas les inquiéter mais le poids à porter n'en était que plus insurmontable. Il ferma les yeux et enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il voulait se vider l'esprit avant que Harry ne revienne et surtout il voulait couvrir les sifflements de sa respiration. Il espérait que Harry lui laisserait encore un peu de temps. Il voulait juste qu'il revienne et se blottisse contre lui, comme ils le faisaient quand tout allait encore, et que leurs seules craintes étaient qu'on les découvre. À cette époque, tout ça semblait important. Maintenant, rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre. Maintenant, leur peur était bien réelle. 

 

Liam arriva chez lui en nage. Il avait couru pour rejoindre son appartement, après que le taxi l'ait déposé à quelques rues de chez lui. Il espérait pouvoir faire le tour de l'immeuble pour éviter que Niall le croise et le prenne en faute. Il tenta de réfléchir à quelle faute exactement il pensait. Le fait qu'il lui mente n'était qu'un détail. Il avait un rendez-vous. Avec un garçon. Dans son appartement. Le soir même. Bon. Il secoua la tête. Il faudrait aussi trouver une excuse pour ne pas dîner avec les garçons, ce soir. Il espérait simplement qu'ils ne l'accableraient pas de questions. Il savait que si Niall se lançait dans ce genre d'investigations, ils y passeraient la nuit. Il entra par la porte de service et monta à toute allure les étages. Putain, quelle idée de lui demander de venir dans une heure. Il aurait dû partir immédiatement après, mais il avait fallu que Victor passe par là et... Oui, Victor était passé par là. Et ils avaient rendez-vous. Il se sentait comme un adolescent en train de découvrir la vie. Pitoyable. Il escalada les dernières marches en soufflant et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être se remettre au sport. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sortit ses clés et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte sans même voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il s'arrêta net, la main en suspens.

« Bah, qu'est ce que tu fous ?  
\- Euh. »

Mais lui, qu'est ce qu'il foutait là, putain ? Quand il lui avait dit de le rejoindre, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il l'attendrait sur le palier ! 

« J'allais justement sonner et... T'as couru ?  
\- Euh...  
\- Mais encore ? »

Niall affichait à présent un air hautement suspicieux. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce merdier ? Il devait avoir l'air con, comme ça, stoppé en pleine course, la clé à la main, et le visage dégoulinant de sueur. Niall ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça.

« Bon, d'accord. J'étais pas chez moi en fait.  
\- Ah bon ? On dirait pas.  
\- Niall.  
\- T'étais où ?  
\- Je... Je. Hm...  
\- Putain, on t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ? Liam, c'est moi, Niall ! Allo ?  
\- Ta gueule. Viens. »

Il retrouva enfin l'usage de ses jambes et déverrouilla la porte, ignorant les tremblements de ses mains. Il laissa Niall entrer et referma doucement la porte, puis se débarrassa de son manteau dans lequel il étouffait. Niall s'affala sur le canapé et il leur apporta deux bières, qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Puis il s'assit à ses côtés et souffla enfin. Bon, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

« Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Bah raconte.  
\- Que je raconte quoi exactement ?  
\- Soit ce que tu foutais dehors, soit ta fausse partie de jambes en l'air. Au choix. De toute façon tu devras te prononcer sur les deux sujets, alors...  
\- C'est quoi ça ? Un interrogatoire ?  
\- Si tu veux. Appelle ça comme tu préfères.  
\- D'accord. Y'avait pas de fausse partie de jambes en l'air.  
\- Sans blague ?  
\- C'était une vraie partie de jambes en l'air.  
\- Dehors ?  
\- Oui. Dehors. Dans le sens, pas chez moi.  
\- Hmhm.  
\- J'étais chez... elle, d'accord ?  
\- C'est qui ?  
\- Une fille que tu connais pas.  
\- Ça m'étonnerait ?  
\- Ah, tu connais toutes les filles de Londres toi maintenant ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Intéressant. Je m'en souviendrai, ça peut toujours servir. »

Liam avait à peine conscience d'exacerber son côté macho. Il se disait que de toute façon, maintenant qu'il avait commencé à mentir, autant aller jusqu'au bout des choses.

« T'es chiant.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu me racontes jamais rien.  
\- Je n'en ai parlé à personne.  
\- Parce que ça fait longtemps que ça dure en plus ?!  
\- Mais non. Je veux juste dire que c'est pas le genre de sujet que je veux aborder en ce moment.  
\- Très bien...  
\- Tu m'en veux ?  
\- Non. Elle est bonne ?  
\- T'es dégueulasse.  
\- Ça, ça veut dire qu'elle est moche.  
\- C'est ça. Et elle a du poil aux jambes.  
\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Liam ? Tu mérites mieux... »

Niall avait pris un air faussement déçu, et il soupira fort avant de boire une longue gorgée de bière.

« Bon, on fait quoi ?  
\- J'en sais rien, moi, c'est toi qui voulait venir.  
\- Oui, mais comme tu ne veux pas parler, c'est à toi de trouver un truc à faire.  
\- J'ai l'impression qu'on a 12 ans de nouveau. Pas toi ? Tu sais, à l'époque où on allait voir des copains dans leurs maisons et qu'on se retrouvait comme des cons à chercher un jeu cool et pas trop chiant.  
\- Ça te fait chier que je sois là. Parce que je peux me barrer, hein.  
\- Non, je suis très content que tu m'aies appelé. Tu me manques, Niall. On est les seuls célibataires du groupe, on pourrait au moins profiter de se voir.  
\- Garde ton slip, ça m'intéresse pas. »

Liam dévisagea Niall. Quel idiot. Pour peu, il se serait senti offensé. Mais il n'en était pas là.

« Va te faire foutre. Plutôt crever que de me consoler dans tes bras.  
\- T'as tort, je suis un bon coup, il paraît.  
\- Tes sources, s'il te plait ? Personnellement je n'en ai rencontré aucune.  
\- Connard.  
\- Puceau.  
\- Non, mais, pas du tout !  
\- Tu te sens soudain concerné, on dirait.  
\- Ta gueule !  
\- T'es tout rouge, l'irlandais.  
\- C'est la bière.  
\- Menteur, je t'ai déjà vu picoler bien plus que ça, et je n'ai jamais remarqué que ça te faisait cet effet.  
\- Tu veux pas jouer à la console, plutôt ? »

Liam se mit à rire. Oui, ils n'avaient qu'à faire ça, s'abrutir en jouant à l'un de ces jeux de guerre typiquement masculins. Ils s'emparèrent des manettes et Niall alluma la télévision. Il aurait bien le temps de lui annoncer qu'il ne viendrait pas ce soir entre deux parties. Il sourit et s'enfonça dans le dossier. Au bout d'une demi heure de jeu, il soupira doucement et parla, sans cesser de fixer l'écran.

« Tu sais, en vrai, moi aussi j'aimerais bien que tu me parles des filles que tu rencontres. Ça me plairait bien. »

Niall eut un sourire. Il lui semblait étrange qu'ils commencent à peine à partager ce genre de choses alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps.

« T'es con.  
\- ...  
\- D'accord. Je le ferai, à l'avenir. »


	5. « Mon pays, mon sang, ma rue / Sont dans tes yeux, je les ai vus »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : L'enfant Roi - Noir Désir

Il courait presque dans les couloirs, priant pour que les plats ne refroidissent pas. Déjà que Louis mangeait des plats infects à longeur de journée, pour une fois qu'ils mangeaient ensemble, autant que ce soit mangeable. C'était quand même un comble. Il n'avait jamais de problème lorsqu'il venait mais ce soir justement, il avait fallu que la circulation soit bouchée pendant plusieurs mètres avant l'hôpital. Ensuite, la pauvre fille de l'accueil qui visiblement était nouvelle, lui avait demandé sa pièce d'identité et avait refusé de le laisser passer avant qu'il ne sorte son passeport. Sans déconner, d'où sortait-elle ? Zayn Malik, ça te parle, duconne ? Elle s'était répandue en excuses après ça et il ne l'avait trouvé que plus désagréable. Il n'aimait pas tellement les gens faibles. Ils lui donnaient de l'urticaire, et l'hypocrisie le mettait hors de lui. Soit elle le laissait passer, sachant pertinemment qui il était, soit elle lui demandait des comptes, mais restait sur sa lancée. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort, ils étaient des gens comme les autres et Louis un patient identique à tous. Mais il avait suffit qu'il hausse un peu le ton pour qu'elle rentre se cacher sous son petit bureau. Il savait que de toute façon, n'importe quoi pouvait l'énerver ce soir. Pourtant, il était content d'être là. Il était heureux de partager ce repas avec Louis. Il lui manquait. Il pesta contre le vieillard en déambulateur devant lui qui bloquait le passage avec sa perfusion qu'il traînait comme un chien. Il hésita un instant à le bousculer mais se dit que ce ne serait vraiment pas correct. Il dut se contenter d'attendre qu'il atteigne enfin sa chambre, quelques portes avant celle de Louis. 

« Hey !  
\- Salut, Zayn. T'as couru ? Je t'ai entendu grogner.  
\- Ouais, c'était le vieux qui... peu importe. Ça va ?  
\- Ça va mieux, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as apporté ?  
\- Devine.  
\- Du couscous ?  
\- Connard. Non. Des pâtes.  
\- Oui ! À quoi ?  
\- Juste des pâtes. Avec un peu de beurre. »

Louis se rembrunit quelques secondes avant d'afficher un sourire hypocrite éclatant, tandis que ce Zayn apportait la table roulante pour poser les plats devant son ami. 

« Cool !  
\- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?  
\- Je suis poli, c'est tout.  
\- Quel genre d'ami apporterait à son pote malade des pâtes toutes pourries ?  
\- Liam.  
\- C'est méchant. Mais c'est vrai. »

Zayn sourit en imaginant Liam expliquer à Louis qu'avec son foie, il était encore préférable de se contenter de pâtes au beurre et de légumes verts cuits à l'eau. Oui, il lui avait manqué. Il sortit les couverts et déposa le tout sur la table. 

« Heureux ?  
\- Tu n'imagines même pas.  
\- Bien. »

Il s'installa près de lui et ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes. Louis avait allumé la télévision et ils s'abrutirent quelques instants devant des émissions toutes plus idiotes les une que les autres, mais qui avaient pour avantage de ne pas leur demander de réfléchir. C'était le genre de choses qu'ils faisaient souvent, avant l'accident. Ils prenaient du temps pour se détendre, sans penser à rien de ce qui les entouraient, à la production, à la tournée, la promotion, la pression. Ils en avaient besoin et Zayn avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à ce répit depuis plusieurs mois. Mais c'était le cas, finalement. 

« Tu as rappelé Harry ?  
\- Hmhm.  
\- Et ?  
\- Ça va.  
\- Il est venu ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, avec lui ?  
\- Rien, c'est juste que... J'ai pas été très délicat, et je crois qu'il en a eu marre.  
\- Vous êtes encore disputé ?  
\- Après ? Non.  
\- Alors ? Ça va ?  
\- Oui, tout va bien, je t'assure.  
\- Bon. »

Ils replongèrent dans le silence, faisant tous les deux comme s'ils était captivés par les choix de ces dames qui appuyaient sur un petit buzzer dès que le candidat n'était pas assez parfait à leur goût.

« Alors ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Elle va où, Perrie ?  
\- Je t'ai dis. Elle va se reposer.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Des choses et d'autres.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Tu me prends pour un con ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Non, mais c'est une vraie question. Tu estimes que je suis débile ou quelque chose dans le genre ?  
\- Mais pas du tout !  
\- Alors comment tu peux imaginer une seule seconde que c'est suffisant comme explication ? Que je vais te répondre « Oh d'accord ! » et replonger le nez dans mes pâtes ?  
\- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment d'en parler.  
\- Zayn. Si c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas bien ces derniers temps, alors c'est largement le moment d'en parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
\- Non. C'est plus grave que ça.  
\- Tu... Tu l'as pas trompée j'espère ?  
\- Mais t'es malade ! Bien sûr que non !  
\- C'est elle ?  
\- Non, Louis. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce genre de choses.  
\- Quoi alors ? »

Zayn soupira. Il sentait bien que Louis ne le lâcherait plus maintenant, et il n'allait pas partir si vite. Il réfléchit à la façon d'éviter le sujet et comprit que ça ne servirait à rien. Il devait lui en parler. De toute façon, si ça devait se savoir, il voulait que Louis soit le premier à l'apprendre. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en parler aux autres. Pas pour le moment.

« Tu ne diras rien ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. C'est si grave que ça ?  
\- Même pas à Harry ?  
\- …  
\- Jure-le moi.  
\- Je sais même pas ce que c'est, comment veux-tu que je te jure un truc pareil ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de partager les choses avec lui.  
\- Eh bien moi, j'ai besoin de partager les choses avec toi, mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il soit au courant.  
\- Bon. Très bien. Si c'est si important pour toi.  
\- Ça l'est.  
\- Accouche maintenant.  
\- …  
\- Zayn ?  
\- C'est pas si facile... »

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage. Non, ce n'était pas si facile. C'était même totalement impossible. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Comment annoncer ce genre de chose à quelqu'un ? C'était impensable.

« Je... Perrie est tombée enceinte. On l'a appris y'a deux semaines. »

Il vit que Louis s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose et il détourna le regard pour ne par lire la surprise dans ses yeux, ni voir son sourire qui commençait à disparaître. Il ne voulait pas non plus que son ami voit les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Mettre des mots sur sa douleur était insupportable, plus encore qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il continua son monologue, le regard perdu dans les lumières de la ville au dehors.

« Elle a dû... On n'a pas pu garder le bébé, tu comprends. C'est trop compliqué. Avec le groupe, et Little Mix et tout ça...  
\- …  
\- Je sais pas exactement comment vivre un truc pareil. Ça nous est tombé dessus comme ça. On s'est senti un peu con au début, j'étais totalement perdu quand elle m'a montré le test avec un demi sourire sur le visage.  
\- …  
\- L'idée a fait son chemin. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? On manque pas exactement de thunes. On aurait pu s'en occuper, en soi. Mais voilà, c'était compliqué.  
\- …  
\- Pour tout le monde. Surtout pour Modest! Les filles lui avaient dit qu'elles étaient prêtes à mettre les Little Mix en pause pendant quelques temps, juste le temps qu'elle... Enfin tu vois. Mais ça n'arrangeait pas la production. Alors...  
\- …  
\- Ça faisait trois mois. Déjà trois mois. Perrie a pas fait attention. Ça lui arrive souvent d'être en retard, avec le stress et tout ça... Il avait déjà 10 doigts, tu sais. Et des petits pieds... »

Sa voix se brisa et il resta silencieux quelques minutes. On lui avait prit son bébé, c'était aussi simple que ça. Il n'y avait pas à chercher d'explications ailleurs. Il avait été là, et il ne serait plus. Il sentit la main de Louis serrer sa nuque et il ferma les yeux avec force. C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait et il lui semblait que ces deux semaines de silence avaient été interminables. La douleur de ses quelques jours était restée comme suspendue dans l'air, incertaine. Mais elle était bien réelle.

« Elle est allée dans une clinique en Irlande. C'est plus discret, paraît-il. C'était il y a quatre jours. Alors du coup, elle rentre se reposer un peu. Elle veut en parler à sa mère et tout ça. C'est important pour elle.  
Zayn...  
\- …  
\- Est-ce que vous en avez vraiment parlé avec la production ou est-ce que ?...  
\- J'étais même pas là. Ça ne me concerne pas vraiment, tu comprends.  
\- Non. Je suis désolé, mais non. Il n'est pas arrivé là tout seul.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont dit, au final. Elle n'a plus parlé après ça.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par plus parler ?  
\- Plus du tout. Silence radio.  
\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir demandé plus tôt ce qu'il se passait. J'aurais du me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Je suis tellement désolé, Zayn.  
\- C'est pas ta faute. Je crois que t'as d'autres soucis, non ?  
\- Je ne devrais pas fermer les yeux sur vos problèmes pour autant.  
\- C'est rien, Louis.  
\- C'était... c'était vraiment un accident ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Louis observa Zayn un moment. Il était blême et ses mains tremblaient. Il avait pensé qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air plus désespéré que deux minutes auparavant, mais il s'était trompé. Il compris alors toute la bêtise et l'inhumanité dont pouvait faire preuve leur management.

« Je veux dire que tu es un grand garçon, et que tu sais comment éviter ce genre de choses. Vous en aviez déjà parlé ensemble ?  
\- Je... Disons que... On ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses aillent aussi vite.  
\- Merde...  
\- Je suis sûr que Perrie m'en veut.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.  
\- Finalement, c'est elle qui souffre le plus, dans cette histoire. Ils lui ont prit ce qui fait d'elle... Une femme. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
\- Oui... Mais vous êtes encore jeunes tous les deux. Vous pourrez vous soigner de ça, et vous serez des parents incroyables.  
\- Je pense qu'elle va me quitter.  
\- Pourquoi elle ferait ça ?  
\- Parce que maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle pose les yeux sur moi, elle revit ce moment.  
\- Zayn... S'il y a un problème dans cette histoire, s'il y a quelqu'un qu'elle doit quitter, ce n'est pas toi. Elle t'aime. C'est suffisant pour rester, crois-moi. »

Zayn enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas ce genre de moment qu'il avait imaginé pour réconforter Louis et lui faire oublier un instant sa situation. Malgré ça, un certain soulagement montait en lui au fur et à mesure que les larmes coulaient entre ses doigts et que Louis serrait sa nuque plus fort. Il se retourna et se blottit contre son cou. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant de longues minutes, simplement rassurés par la chaleur du corps de l'autre, cet autre sur lequel ils pourraient toujours compter, quoi qu'il arrive. Zayn releva la tête et Louis embrasse tendrement ses paupières.

« Ça va aller, Zayn. Je te le promets.  
\- Je sais pas. J'attends de voir quand elle rentrera.  
\- Venez me voir, tous les deux, quand vous aurez le temps. Elle me manque.  
\- J'essaierai de la faire venir. Mais je te promets rien. »

Louis hocha la tête. Il mélangea ses pâtes du bout de sa fourchette. Elles avaient refroidi, mais il n'avait plus tellement faim. 

« Je vais y aller.  
\- Déjà ?  
\- Je crois que je ferais mieux de faire mon sac. Je vais la rejoindre demain.  
\- D'accord...  
\- Elle préfère que je ne vienne pas. Mais si elle veut discuter en tête à tête avec eux, je n'aurai qu'à sortir. Mais je veux être là. Je suis responsable de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Je ne veux pas que ses parents s'imaginent que je l'abandonne.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Je partirai demain matin. Tu pourras prévenir les garçons ?  
\- Bien sûr. Zayn ?...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Reste encore un peu, tu veux ? Tu pourrais y aller un peu plus tard. Ça va être long et tu seras crevé et j'aimerais bien profiter encore un petit peu de toi ce soir.  
\- Bon. Peut-être que je peux encore rester. Après tout tu as raison, si je ne dors pas suffisamment, demain matin je vais tomber de fatigue.  
\- Tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Harry le fait tout le temps, et j'ai pas vraiment envie de passer la nuit seul après ça.  
\- Oui mais Harry il peut dormir dans ton lit. Moi je prends quoi ?  
\- Si t'es vraiment une prude à ce point, il te reste le fauteuil.  
\- Je suis prude, va pour le fauteuil. »

Louis minauda et éteignit la télé. Il appuya sur le bouton de sa télécommande et les volets se fermèrent doucement. 

« Tranquille la vie. Assisté.   
\- En parlant d'assisté, tu t'inquièteras pas, l'infirmier de garde devrait passer au milieu de la nuit pour vérifier que je suis pas mort.  
\- C'est pas drôle.  
\- Bah pourquoi ? Il viendra vraiment !  
\- C'est pas drôle, Louis, c'est tout.  
\- Mais si !  
\- Mais non !  
\- … Bon. Allez prends une couverture et tais-toi, je suis fatigué. »

Zayn grogna tout en dépliant le duvet posé au pied du lit. Il crut au débout que Louis plaisantait, mais en voyant ses paupières se fermer, il comprit que son ami était réellement épuisé. Il se résolut à s'installer dans le fauteuil et chercha un moment la position la moins inconfortable. Le silence tomba rapidement sur la chambre et Zayn fini par trouver le sommeil, bercé par la respiration de Louis. 

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Dans le lit à côté de lui, Louis suffoquait. Sa respiration n'était plus paisible comme quelques heures auparavant. Le sifflement qui s'échappait de ses lèvres était effrayant, presque strident. Il sauta sur ses pieds en laissant tomber la couverture sur le sol et s'apprêta à sonner les infirmiers de nuit, mais la voix saccadée de Louis le stoppa net. 

« Viens. »

Zayn n'hésita qu'une seconde. Il se glissa dans les draps à ses côtés et colla son torse contre le dos de son ami. Il plaqua une main contre sa poitrine et appuya en douceur, plaquant ses mouvements sur sa propre respiration. C'était venu naturellement, il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir. Il se dit un instant que ça ne servait certainement à rien, qu'il devrait malgré tout appeler quelqu'un de compétent pour ce genre de situation, mais Louis gardait sa main posée sur la sienne, et contre toute attente, il sentit les tremblements de son ami se calmer peu à peu. Il reprenait son souffle, lentement. Zayn chuchotait à son oreille des paroles rassurantes qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens. 

« Ca va aller, Lou, respire d'accord ? Je suis là.  
\- La voiture...  
\- Tout va bien, ne pense pas à ça.  
\- Je... je...  
\- Louis, n'y pense pas, pense plutôt à... Pense à Harry. C'est bien ça, non ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Pense à son sourire, pense à ses petites fossettes quand il rit, pense à sa façon de se recoiffer, à ses boucles...  
\- D'accord....  
\- Pense à sa tête de con quand il est énervé, c'est chouette ça non ?  
\- C'est drôle...  
\- C'est vrai, il est drôle ton mec. Et c'est cool, parce que, bah c'est ton mec.  
\- Oui...  
\- Rendors toi, je reste là. Tout va bien.   
\- J'ai froid. »

Zayn attrapa le duvet sur le sol et l'étendit sur leurs corps. Il resserra son étreinte et Louis soupira. Il jeta un coup d’œil au bouton d'alerte, comme pour encrer l'image dans son esprit. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque et si les choses dérapaient de nouveau, il appellerait immédiatement le personnel. Il avait eu bien trop peur pour revivre une expérience pareille. 

 

Il quitta Niall devant son immeuble, laissant planer le doute sur ses plans pour la soirée. Il préférait le laisser imaginer qu'il allait rejoindre une fille qui n’existait pas plutôt qu'essayer d'inventer un nouveau mensonge de toutes pièces. Il avait cherché un bon moment la meilleure façon de lui annoncer qu'il ne pourra pas dîner avec lui et les garçons ce soir lorsqu'il avait reçu un texto de Zayn. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir d'autres projets pour la soirée et il sembla plus facile de se soustraire au dîner maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils ne seraient de toute façon pas au complet. Comme il avait dit, ce n'était que partie remise. Niall avait un peu râlé, pour le principe, mais en toute honnêteté, le jeune homme était épuisé et il savait que passer la soirée sous les couvertures devant un bon film n'avait rien à envier aux tensions qu'il y auraient eu entre Zayn et Harry s'ils avaient passé la soirée tous ensemble. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps à se préparer. Il n'avait même pas pu prendre une douche après sa course dans les escaliers et devait dégager un fumet absolument charmant. Un instant, il hésita à faire demi-tour et à disparaître dans les artères londoniennes à grande vitesse. Mais déjà, la silhouette de Victor était apparue sur le perron de l'hôpital. Il le cherchait des yeux et Liam se sentit fier. Il avait vidé la moitié de son eau de toilette sur son cou et son torse et était sûr que ça ferait l'affaire. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus reculer, Victor avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la portière passager. 

« Hey !  
\- Je suis pas trop en retard ?  
\- Non, je viens de sortir. J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas. »

Liam se sentit rougir et se surprit à glousser. Il s'employa à réajuster le rétroviseur dans l'espoir d'échapper au regard de Victor. Il n'était vraiment pas bon au jeu de la séduction.

« Tu habites où ?  
\- Ah ouais, direct ?  
\- Euh, bah, je... enfin, je croyais que... tu m'avais parlé de ta cafetière et...  
\- Liam, je plaisante.  
\- Oh. »

Victor riait. Il riait et il était assis à côté de lui, dans sa propre voiture, et il ne savait pas trop ce qui allait se passer, après ça. Mais ça lui plaisait. Il passa la première et s'engagea sur l'avenue. Victor vivait dans une résidence au nord de Londres, le genre d'endroit où une concierge arrosait chaque jour des plantes exotiques et triait le courrier pour le reste de l'immeuble. Il y avait peu d'appartements, et celui de Victor était d'une superficie plus que respectable. L'endroit était décoré avec goût et simplicité, et Liam n'eut pas de mal à s'y sentir à l'aise. Victor le débarrassa de ses affaires et les posa sur un fauteuil qui trônait dans le hall, entre un guéridon en chêne massif et une demi douzaine de chaussures noires parfaitement cirées. Il l'invita à s'installer dans le salon et lui proposa un cocktail de son cru. Liam accepta sans trop comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé au café initialement prévu, et il observa en détail chaque meuble et chaque bibelot qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Victor s'excusa en expliquant qu'il devait se changer et cria depuis le couloir qu'il pouvait fumer, s'il en avait envie. Liam loucha sur le paquet de Benson&Hedges posé sur la table basse. Ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable. Il ne fumait que rarement, pendant des soirées la plupart du temps, et il ne ressentait même pas le besoin d'allumer une cigarette à cet instant. Il avait le ventre bien trop noué, et espérait que le cocktail serait assez fort pour l'aider à se détendre. Victor réapparut enfin. Il avait troqué sa blouse contre un t-shirt noir avec un col en V qui laissa apercevoir sa peau quand il se pencha pour attraper une cigarette. Son jean était sombre et élimé, et il était pieds nus. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil face à Liam et remonta un genou contre sa poitrine. Il avait un vague sourire sur les lèvres et Liam ne put s'empêcher de le regarder à la dérober lorsque la flamme du briquet illumina son visage. 

« Merde, j'ai oublié les cocktails.  
\- Oh, t'embête pas, un café c'est bien aussi.  
\- C'est un peu triste. Et puis tu auras d'autres occasions de le tester, non ?  
\- Bah... Je sais pas. »

Le médecin leva les yeux vers Liam et le fixa un instant, avant de partir de nouveau dans un éclat de rire. Il posa la cigarette contre le bord du cendrier et disparut une fois de plus, avant de revenir cinq minutes plus tard, un verre dans chaque main. 

« Ils sont peut-être un peu fort. J'ai fais vite, je crois que je les ai foirés.  
\- Aha, t'inquiète pas. C'est quoi ?  
\- C'est _« Nuit de Folie »_.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Crazy night. »

Liam sentit son visage s'enflammer encore une fois et plongea le nez dans son verre. 

« C'est plutôt bon.  
\- N'est-ce-pas ? Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est l'un des rares cocktail que je réussis vraiment. Je ne l'ai pas trop corsé, ça va ?  
\- Hmhm.  
\- Sûr ? »

Le regard malicieux qu'il posa sur Liam en disait long sur le double sens de la conversation que Liam espérait avoir imaginé. Mais son attitude était on ne peut plus clair. 

« Alors.  
\- …  
\- Parle moi de toi.  
\- Je sais pas trop quoi dire. J'ai pas l'habitude de... parler de moi.  
\- Je vois. »

Victor tira sur sa cigarette et cracha la fumée entre ses lèvres mi-closes. Le nuage flotta un instant devant son visage, et Liam ne put voir que ses yeux pendant une seconde. 

« Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins.  
\- Ah ?  
\- T'en es où ?  
\- J'en suis où ? C'est à dire ?  
\- Dans ta vie en général.  
\- Eh bien... Comme tu as pu le constater, ce n'est pas le bonheur, en ce moment. Je veux dire, avec l'accident, et le reste... Notre management n'est pas... Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça.  
\- Tu ne m'embêtes pas.  
\- C'est que... C'est compliqué de parler de tout ça. Même entre nous, on aborde rarement le sujet. La situation est délicate.  
\- Si tu veux en parler, tu sais où me trouver. Tu as quelqu'un ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Dans ta vie. Dans ton lit ? Je sais pas, quelqu'un, quoi.  
\- Je... euh. »

Il ne put rien dire d'autre. Sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. La situation se concrétisait. Un peu trop vite à son goût. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts et but deux longues gorgées, se forçant à ne pas faire la grimace. Ce cocktail était vraiment très fort. 

« Excuse-moi, je t'ai gêné...  
\- Non, non, c'est pas grave.  
\- C'est juste que... Peu importe.  
\- Non, dis-moi.  
\- Tu vas te braquer, et c'est la dernière chose que je recherche.  
\- Ah, tant que ça ?  
\- Tu me plais Liam. C'est tout. »

Il avait dit ça en secouant la tête, presque d'un air résigné. Liam eut envie de rire. Il se dit qu'il avait vu clair dans son jeu, et que de toute façon, la chose semblait assez évidente, à présent. Victor n'était pas exactement discret depuis qu'ils avaient passé le pas de la porte. Étrangement, la situation le gênait un peu, mais elle lui plaisait aussi. Il ne savait juste pas comment réagir. Il était là, et selon lui, ça en disait déjà suffisamment long. Il avait suivi son instinct, sans trop comprendre ce qui lui tombait dessus. Mais visiblement, Victor était du genre direct, un peu plus que lui en tout cas. Et visiblement, il attendait une réponse de sa part. 

« Je...  
\- T'es pas du genre bavard, pas vrai ?  
\- Pas vraiment... Et puis il faut reconnaître que tu n'hésites pas beaucoup pour ta part. Comment tu peux être aussi sûr de toi, on ne se connaît que depuis quelques heures.  
\- En quelques heures, j'ai eu le temps de bien regarder.  
\- Victor, je ne suis pas...  
\- Pas ?  
\- Je... Je ne suis sorti qu'avec des filles. Je veux dire... J'aime les filles.  
\- Je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Hmhm...  
\- Pourquoi es-tu venu, ce soir, alors ?  
\- Parce que tu me l'a proposé.  
\- D'accord. »

Victor se leva et quitta le salon. Liam entendit le raclement significatif d'un briquet depuis la cuisine. Il hésita. Il ne devait rien à ce garçon. Il ne lui avait rien promis. Il était même étonné qu'il réagisse de cette façon. Il n'était après-tout qu'un garçon qui lui « plaisait » et ça ne devait pas être si rare pour lui. Il retourna le paquet de cigarette entre ses doigts pendant un moment puis serra les dents. Il se leva et entra dans la cuisine à son tour. Il resta à distance, le dos contre le mur face à Victor. Le jeune médecin croisa son regard et eut un sourire faible. Liam tourna la tête vers le frigo et ses yeux tombèrent sur les photos accrochées là, une multitude de souvenirs qui lui étaient totalement étrangers, une foule de personnes inconnues, parmi lesquelles Victor semblait être le centre de tout. Il se dit qu'il aurait beaucoup aimé apparaître sur ces photos. 

« C'était où, ça ?  
\- Un peu partout. Mais principalement à la fac.  
\- …  
\- Celle-ci, c'était pendant les vacances d'été, avant la dernière année. On avait été assez cons pour s'imaginer que le camping à Liverpool était une bonne idée. Mais on avait bien ri quand même.  
\- C'est ton mec, ça ?  
\- C'était. Ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'on s'est pas vus, mais je trouvais la photo sympa, alors...  
\- Il était malade, ce jour-là ?  
\- Je me trompe, ou c'était pas très gentil ?  
\- Non, c'est juste que...  
\- D'accord.  
\- T'as pas tellement changé...  
\- C'est ce qu'on dit, en effet. Je fais pas mes 28 ans, pas vrai ?  
\- Combien ?  
\- 28... Oui, je sais. Je suis bien conservé.  
\- En effet, tu les fait vraiment pas.  
\- Écoute, Liam, je comprends le truc des filles, et tout ça. Je suis pas en train de te parler d'acheter une maison et d'adopter trois magnifiques enfants. Mais tu me plaît, et j'ai eu l'impression que c'était réciproque.  
\- Je sais pas trop...  
\- Peut-être que tu devrais éviter de trop réfléchir. Tu es libre ce week-end ?  
\- Je suis... pas sûr.  
\- Je te donne mon numéro, alors. Pour une fois que je ne suis pas de garde un samedi...  
\- Tu me mets dehors ?  
\- Pas du tout, mais je voudrais éviter que tu partes sans, ça serait dommage. »

Liam sourit et tendit son téléphone à Victor. Il continua à observer les photos pendant que le jeune homme tapotait sur l'appareil. Il entendit la poche de Victor vibrer et se dit que cette fois, la balle était dans son camps. Il pourrait décider de ne pas le rappeler, et d'éviter de le croiser à l'hôpital. Ou alors, il pourrait réserver son week-end. 

« Voilà.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Laisse tomber.  
\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
\- Je t'en prie.  
\- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de cette soirée à Louis...  
\- Je dois me vexer ?  
\- Pas du tout. C'est simplement qu'en ce moment je préfère garder ce genre de choses pour moi.  
\- Je comprends. Bon. Ça te dit un film ?  
\- Je vais rentrer, plutôt.  
\- Non ! Pourquoi ?  
\- Je veux pas te déranger.  
\- Que les choses soient bien claires. C'est pas parce que je ne suis pas ton genre que tu me déranges. Je ne suis pas un animal.  
\- Ah. Oui. Ça dépendra du film.  
\- Je te laisse le choix, alors. Regarde dans la bibliothèque, j'en ai quelques uns pas trop chiants.  
\- Voyons ça... »

Liam sourit et suivit Victor dans le salon. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux, et s'il y aurait quoi que ce soit de plus, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait bien avec ce garçon qui avait été un parfait inconnu le matin même. Il décida de ne pas trop penser, pour une fois. Victor avait peut-être raison. Après tout, il avait accepté son invitation sans réfléchir. Autant continuer sur sa lancée.

 

Harry fit valser l'enveloppe et les papiers qu'elle contenait à travers l'appartement. Il renversa les chaises, projeta sur le sol les bibelots qui se trouvaient à portée de main. C'était un cauchemar. Un putain de mauvais rêve. Qu'il avait été con d'espérer. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas le faire, mais ces trois jours d'attente avaient eu raison de lui. Et pourtant, le résultat était là, noir sur blanc. Donneur non-compatible. C'était froid, c'était une véritable punition. Il avait eu Liam au téléphone, qui s'était excusé pendant de longues minutes avant de lui avouer que lui aussi, avait eu ses résultats et que les nouvelles n'étaient pas meilleures. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Zayn et de Niall et leur silence en disait bien trop long. Ils ne savaient simplement pas comment lui annoncer que son petit ami allait rester indéfiniment dans un lit d'hôpital et qu'il n'en sortirait peut-être jamais si son putain de foie ne décidait pas enfin de tenter de se régénérer tout seul. Il vivait ce refus comme un échec personnel, comme s'il n'était pas assez bien pour venir en aide à la seule personne qui comptait à ce point dans sa vie. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait appeler Johanna, et lui expliquer, lui dire qu'il avait bien eu ses papiers et leurs résultats, qu'eux aussi avaient essayé, que ce n'était pas possible, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient surtout pas dire à Louis que seule Lottie était compatible. Il en sombrerait définitivement et serait encore capable de mettre fin à ses jours pour éviter une opération à sa soeur. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il tenta de se calmer, inspirant profondément et finit par allumer une cigarette. Depuis quelques jours, il avait recommencer à en acheter. Ça le calmait et il en avait bien besoin. Les tremblements de ses mains s’atténuèrent au fur et à mesure que le cylindre de papier partait en fumée entre ses doigts, noircissant lentement ses poumons. Il écrasa son mégo dans une assiette sale qui trainait là et avait échappé à sa folie meurtrière, et attrapa le téléphone. Il fallait le faire, de toute façon. Il n'avait que trop attendu.

« Allo ?  
\- Jay, c'est moi.  
\- Harry, j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis une éternité.  
\- Je sais, je suis désolé.  
\- Tu vas voir Louis aujourd'hui ?  
\- J'irai tout à l'heure.  
\- Est-ce que tu lui a parlé de...  
\- Non, pas encore. Mais il ne voudra jamais Jay, alors...  
\- Je ne le veux pas non plus. Seulement, je n'arrive plus à trouver de solution. Je suis totalement paumée.  
\- Les garçons et moi, on a passé le test.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On s'est dit qu'on pouvait toujours essayé, qu'on avait pas grand chose à perdre.  
\- C'était quand ?  
\- La semaine dernière.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?  
\- …  
\- Harry ? Ça a marché ?  
\- Je suis désolé, Jay.  
\- C'est... Tu n'as pas à...  
\- Je sais que je devrais pas être désolé de quoi que ce soit. Je sais que vous ne l'attendiez même pas de moi. Ni des garçons, mais on ne pouvait pas rester comme ça.  
\- Merci.  
\- …  
\- Tu as fait plus pour mon fils que n'importe lequel de ses amis lorsqu'il vivaient encore ici. Tu as fait plus que n'importe qui, en fait.  
\- C'était qu'une prise de sang.  
\- C'est pas seulement ça, Harry, tu le sais très bien. Tu le soutiens depuis le début, pas seulement depuis l'accident. Depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés, quelle que soit la situation, tu as toujours fait ce qu'il y avait de juste. Je pense que j'ai bien élevé mes enfants, mais sans une personne comme toi dans sa vie, Louis ne serait certainement pas aussi bon.  
\- Il est pas encore mort...  
\- Par contre t'es un peu con quand tu t'y mets. »

Harry eut un petit rire sans joie. Il appréciait énormément la mère de Louis et savait que c'était réciproque mais entendre ce genre de paroles lui faisait mal au ventre. Il détestait qu'on commence à parler des souvenirs quand on avait peur pour la vie de quelqu'un. Il se souvenait très bien lorsqu'il était enfant et que sa mère venait le border. Elle lui parlait tendrement de tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec son grand-père et Harry ne comprenait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir. Il était simplement à l'hôpital, il se reposait, voilà tout. Il lui en avait terriblement voulu, quand il était mort. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait passé tant de temps à lui rappeler ce genre de moments qu'il aurait eu envie de revivre alors qu'on lui avait arraché une personne qu'il aimait. C'était injuste, de la pure cruauté à ses yeux d'enfant. Il refusait de faire la même chose avec Louis. Il n'était pas condamné, les choses étaient juste compliquées, mais il trouverait une solution, il trouverait d'autres personnes. Ils étaient toujours tellement entourés, ils finiraient bien par trouver un donneur compatible. Ils avaient des amis. Il pensa qu'il était injuste avec Johanna. Il n'avait pas le monopole de la souffrance dans cette situation. Il n'était pas le seul à aimer Louis comme un fou. Il voulait simplement se battre et n'avait pas le temps de penser à baisser les bras, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

« On va trouver une solution, Jay.  
\- Oui...  
\- Je vous le jure.  
\- Ne jure pas, Harry. Ça fait trop mal. »

Harry serra les dents. 

« Je vous rappellerai dès que je trouverai le temps, d'accord ? Avec Louis, la prochaine fois.  
\- Ses sœurs voudraient lui parler.  
\- Alors je rappellerai tout à l'heure. Elles sont à la maison ?  
\- Chez des copines. Je les préviens.  
\- J’appellerai en fin d'après-midi, c'est bon ?  
\- Très bien.  
\- Alors à tout à l'heure.  
\- Harry ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Merci. Pour tout.  
\- Euh... Y'a pas de quoi. »

Johanna raccrocha avant lui et il resta un moment immobile, le téléphone contre son oreille. Il devait se préparer et aller retrouver Louis. Il l'attendait probablement déjà. Il n'avait que quelques dizaines de minutes pour trouver les mots et lui annoncer cette nouvelle exécrable. Il ne pouvait plus réculer l'échéance. Louis avait besoin de savoir, lui aussi.


	6. « Are you sure that you're mine / Aren't you dating other guys »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Who's David - Busted

Lorsque Louis se réveilla, il était déjà près de 11h. Sa première pensée fut que Zayn avait dû se lever tôt pour prendre la route. Le trajet était long jusqu'à Newcastle et il avait toutes les raisons de ne pas perdre de temps. Il s'étira et la douleur dans sa hanche de réveilla aussitôt. Encore une journée à supporter toute cette merde. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que les garçons viennent le voir le plus vite possible. Il espérait que Harry déjeunerait avec lui. Il avait une séance de rééducation avec Victor à 15h30, et si personne ne venait avant ça, il sentait que son moral en prendrait un grand coup. Il resta immobile, les yeux mi-clos, en attendant que la douleur s'estompe. Au bout de quelques minutes, il appela une infirmière. Il lui fallait un médicament, puisque visiblement son corps refusait d'être conciliant. La femme qui entra dans sa chambre lui fit un sourire éclatant et il se demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi elles avaient toujours l'air aussi enthousiastes. L'effet n'en était que plus négatif, à ses yeux. Il attrapa le verre et le comprimé qu'on lui tendait et but docilement, sous les yeux de l'infirmière attentive à chacun de ses gestes. Il trouvait ça idiot qu'on le surveille pour une chose qu'il avait personnellement demandée. La femme s'attarda un moment dans sa chambre, replia le duvet et débarrassa les restes du repas que Louis et Zayn avaient partagé la veille. 

« Ouvrez la bouche ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Que je vérifie. »

Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait, cette conne ? Elle voulait peut-être qu'il l'appelle quand il se rendait aux toilettes, aussi ? C'était quoi, cette putain de suspicion ? 

« Vérifier quoi ? Vu avez bien vu que je l'ai avalé, non ?  
\- Hmhm. »

Elle l'ignorait totalement. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point certaines personnes vous considéraient comme des enfants de dix ans à partir du moment où vous étiez dans un lit d'hôpital. 

« Je l'ai demandé, en plus, ce serait con de pas le prendre.  
\- Écoutez, M. Tomlinson, je dois être sûr que vous ne les mettez pas de côté.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Vous m'avez comprise, non ? »

Sur ce, elle le força presque à ouvrir la bouche et l'observa en détail, avant de repartit sans attendre. Louis fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il avait l'air si déprimé que ça ? Est-ce que c'était son psy qui leur avait demandé de redoubler de vigilance avec lui ? Il ne savait plus s'il se sentait furieux, ou juste complètement démoralisé. Il décida de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans les couvertures et d'oublier encore un peu son quotidien depuis bientôt deux mois. Il allait sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Il s'apprêta à hurler sur celui qui osait le déranger, mais fut stoppé net par le sourire ravi de Zayn. 

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !  
\- Mais t'étais pas censé partir toi ? »

Le jeune homme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, intimant Louis de garder le silence sur Perrie et la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il tira Niall et Liam jusqu'au lit de Louis et tous ensemble, ils lui annoncèrent qu'ils se sacrifieraient et déjeuneraient avec lui aujourd'hui et qu'ils resteraient pendant sa rééducation. 

« Et Harry ? »

Un silence tomba sur le petit groupe en quelques secondes. Liam regarda par la fenêtre, Niall baissa les yeux et Zayn serra les mâchoires.

« Lou, écoute...  
\- Il est avec Nick.  
\- Zayn !  
\- Quoi ? Il a le droit de savoir, non ?  
\- On avait dit qu'on laisserait Harry lui en parler.  
\- C'est ça, comme si il avait l'intention de lui dire ! »

Le regard de Louis passait de Zayn à Liam sans comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Nick ? Pourquoi Harry irait-il le voir ? Au lieu de venir lui rendre visite ? Il avait déjà manqué sa dernière séance de rééducation... Il lui avait promis. Louis sentit son coeur se serrer. 

« Hey, les mecs, je vous entends. Je suis toujours vivant, hein.  
\- Pardon...  
\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait avec Nick ?  
\- Ils avaient... un rendez-vous.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On n'en sait pas plus.  
\- Vous vous foutez de moi, là ? Liam ?  
\- Je sais pas Louis. Il m'a envoyé un message pour dire qu'il serait probablement en retard, que Nick l'avait appelé ce matin et qu'il devait y aller. C'est tout.  
\- Et pourquoi c'est pas moi qu'il a prévenu ?  
\- Parce que c'est un connard.  
\- Putain Zayn, lâche l'affaire tu veux ?  
\- Pourquoi tu prends sa défense, tu m'expliques ?  
\- Parce que Louis n'a pas besoin de ça, c'est clair là ?  
\- C'est bon, calmez-vous. J'en parlerai avec lui. »

La tension retomba presque instantanément mais Louis sentait toujours son estomac noué. Cette histoire était plutôt louche. Zayn s'approcha de son lit et embrassa son front. Il glissa un bras dans son dos pendant que Liam dépliait le fauteuil roulant. 

« Qu'est-ce que...  
\- T'en a pas marre de rester là tout le temps ? Parce que moi, ça me saoule. Allez, viens.  
\- Mais je vais me faire engueuler.  
\- Tu es Louis Tomlinson. Et puis je vois pas pourquoi, on t’emmène pas faire un rallye non plus. »

Louis sourit et mit ses bras autour du cou de Zayn qui le souleva sans effort. Louis avait tellement maigri depuis son entrée à l'hôpital que s'en était presque effrayant. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et ses côtes saillaient sous ses vêtements. 

« Tu veux te changer ?  
\- S'il te plaît...  
\- Deux secondes. »

Zayn l'installa dans le fauteuil et ouvrit l'armoire. Il choisit un peu au hasard un t-shirt et un jean dans les affaires de Louis et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Liam détourna les yeux lorsque Zayn fit remonter la chemise de nuit sur le corps meurtri de son ami. Il tenta de ne pas s'attarder sur les cicatrices encore violacées qui parsemaient son corps, et il enfila rapidement les jambes du jean l'une après l'autre avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Louis attrapa le t-shirt et le passa avec des mouvements maladroits. Il avait encore du mal, mais ses bras reprenaient vie doucement, contrairement à ses putains de jambes. Il s'installa de nouveau dans le fauteuil et fit signe aux garçons qu'il était prêt.

« T'es beau comme tout. Tu pues la mort, mais t'es beau.  
\- Mais ! Ta gueule !  
\- Non mais, toutes ses odeurs de médicaments, très peu pour moi. Et puis soyons réalistes, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as pris une douche ?  
\- Je t'emmerde ! Avant que tu viennes hier soir, figure toi.  
\- C'est ça. Avec ta hanche toute pourrie ?  
\- Elle est toujours waterproof.  
\- Vive le progrès de la science ! »

Louis fit mine d'être détendu, mais l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir pour s'habiller avait été plus conséquent que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne s'était tenu debout que quelques minutes et déjà, sa hanche l'élançait. C'était insupportable. Ils prirent une table tous les quatre dans la cafétéria et Zayn sortit une multitude de gobelets en carton d'un sac en papier. 

« Je sais que t'as plus le droit au café, mais je sais pas ce que tu bois comme thé alors... Bah j'en ai pris plusieurs. Y'a du thé vert, du thé noir, et je sais pas quoi, renifle ou je sais pas.  
\- Merci...  
\- Niall, t'avais pris quoi ? »

Leur ami semblait ailleurs. Il releva la tête et sortit de sa rêverie.

« Euh... Un latte.  
\- Un latte pour l'irlandais, un !  
\- T'es dangereusement de bonne humeur, toi, ça change.  
\- Je t'emmerde, Liam Payne. Ton frappuccino dégueulasse.  
\- Ah, ça n'aura pas duré longtemps...  
\- Je suis de bonne humeur seulement avec les gens qui m'aiment. Or, je sais à quel point Nialler est fou de moi.  
\- …  
\- N'est-ce pas ?  
\- …  
\- Niall ?  
\- Hein, quoi ? »

Une nouvelle fois, leur ami sursauta quand Zayn lui parla et sembla réaliser qu'ils étaient tous ensemble assis à la table de la cafétéria. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas tellement la tête à ça, aujourd'hui. Quand Liam l'avait appelé, ce matin, il avait hésité à venir. Mais il avait besoin de voir Louis. Il avait fini par accepté et avait abandonné sur le canapé le courrier arrivé la veille. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit, et se sentait épuisé. Son latte était le bienvenu. Il devait faire bonne figure. Ils déjeunèrent en critiquant ouvertement la nourriture, débattant sur la provenance des produits tous plus infectes les uns que les autres et ils étaient bien contents de pouvoir se rincer la gorge avec une boisson digne de ce nom. Louis ne mangea presque rien. Il avait l'estomac noué, et se contenta de rire aux plaisanteries douteuses de ses amis. Pourtant, une question subsistait. Que faisait Harry ? Pourquoi était-il avec son ex, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois à l'en croire, au lieu de venir le voir et de passer du temps avec lui et les garçons ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ces interrogations et sentait l'angoisse le gagner. Il jetait frénétiquement des regards à son téléphone qui restait désespérément silencieux. L'heure avançait et il n'arrivait pas. Bientôt, la colère prit le pas sur la panique, et lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de rééducation, il bouillonnait presque de rage. Il accueillit Victor sans une parole ni un sourire. 

« Alors Louis, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?  
\- Mal.  
\- Ah. Les garçons sont avec toi, c'est chouette qu'ils aient pu venir.  
\- Hm. Quelqu'un manque à l'appel, je trouve.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt là, pas vrai ? »

Victor fit un sourire à Louis, et lança un clin d’œil à Liam, qui s'empourpra aussitôt. La situation était on ne peut plus gênante.

« La hanche, ça va ?  
\- Pas terrible.  
\- Tu veux marcher un peu ?  
\- Je sais pas. Je suis pas sûr d'y arriver.  
\- On peut essayer. Si t'as trop mal, on se contentera d'étirements. Ça te va ?  
\- Okay. »

Le jeune médecin passa ses bras sous les aisselles de Louis et l'aida à se hisser sur la table. Il massa les endroits les plus meurtris et le força à faire fonctionner sa hanche, en douceur. Les premiers mouvements furent prometteurs. Alors qu'à la dernière séance, Louis pouvait à peine plier sa jambe, il parvenait à présent à remonter son genou contre sa poitrine sans que la douleur ne soit insupportable. 

« Ça me semble pas mal, dis donc. On y va ?  
\- Hmhm.  
\- Arrête-moi quand tu en as marre. »

Louis hocha la tête et posa les pieds sur le sol. Il grimaça. Se tenir debout était douloureux, mais il devait essayer. Il fit quelques pas, son corps reposant presque entièrement sur ses jambes frêles. Victor ne faisait que le guider, et son cœur gonfla de fierté. Il se sentait idiot d'être heureux pour une chose que chacun pouvait faire naturellement et sans encombre. Mais c'était une victoire en soit. Il était arrivé au bout de la salle et serra les manches de Victor. La sueur perlait sur son front. 

« On fait demi tour ? »

Louis acquiesça en silence et ils se tournèrent ensemble, Louis solidement accroché au kiné qui ne quittait pas ses pieds des yeux. Quand Louis releva la tête, il aperçut Harry à travers les portes vitrées. Sa première pensée fut qu'il était incroyablement beau, et qu'il devait être fier, lui aussi. Puis il pensa à Nick. Soudain, toutes ses forces le lâchèrent. Ses jambes faiblirent et Victor réagit au quart de tour. Une chute pourrait être catastrophique pour sa hanche. En quelques secondes, Zayn était là aussi, et ils le firent s'asseoir sur la table. Louis avait le souffle coupé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des heures. 

« Je t'avais dit de me dire si ça n'allait pas.  
\- Je... J'ai pas senti. Désolé.  
\- Comment ça va ?  
\- Pas trop mal. Y'a du progrès, non ?  
\- C'est très bien. Je suis très content. Tu peux l'être aussi, c'est de bonne augure.  
\- Oui... »

Louis sourit avec difficulté. Il en voulait à Harry d'avoir gâché son moment. Il s'en voulait à lui même d'avoir réagi aussi mal à sa vue. Il voulait savoir ce que voulait dire ce rendez-vous, cette tenue soignée et cette bonne humeur évidente. 

« Louis, mais c'est génial !  
\- …  
\- Tu as marché un peu, je suis tellement content.  
\- …  
\- T'as pas trop mal ? »

Harry claqua un baiser sur ses lèvres et salua les garçons. Il serra la main de Victor un peu trop froidement. Mais après tout, c'était probablement grâce à lui que Louis avait progressé ainsi. Il décida d'ignorer le regard assassin de Zayn. S'il était encore de mauvaise humeur, il n'en avait rien à faire. D'ailleurs, il faisait lui même des efforts pour ne pas craquer. Louis avait marché, il devait de raccrocher à ça. Ils avaient peut-être une chance de respecter les délais. Nick avait été on ne peut plus clair à ce sujet, et en y repensant, son estomac se noua un peu plus. Il l'avait quitté précipitamment, ressentant plus que jamais le besoin de retrouver Louis et de le serrer contre lui. 

 

Harry avait sauté du taxi et avait prié pour la soi-disant réunion de Nick ne dure pas trois plombes. Au moins, il ne lui avait pas donné rendez-vous dans un café. C'était peut-être vraiment professionnel, cette histoire. Harry avait laissé son nom à l'accueil, avait attendu sagement qu'on lui donne un badge ridicule, les dents serrées. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses conneries, il avait promis à Louis qu'il serait là pour sa rééducation et il était déjà 14h30. Il avait bien faillit envoyer Nick se faire voir quand il avait appelé, mais les choses étaient visiblement urgentes et importantes. Allons-bon. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis plusieurs mois et se demandait même s'il l'avait appelé après l'accident pour prendre des nouvelles. Il ne s'en était pas formalisé, c'était Nick, il était comme ça, mais il le trouvait un peu gonflé de lui demander de venir sans vraiment lui laisser le choix après ça. Aux vues des mesures prises à son arrivée, il avait fini par en conclure que quelque chose devait se tramer avec Modest!. Les intentions de Nick étaient peut-être bonnes, après tout. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment plié sous la pression que le management appliquait sur tous les médias, peut-être voulait-il simplement le mettre en garde. La BBC Radio 1 avait souvent travaillé avec One Direction, et Harry s'était pris à penser que cette urgence était probablement une main tendue de la part de Nick. Peut-être une façon de s'excuser de ce silence ? Il avait suivi une stagiaire dans les couloirs des studios et elle l'avait fait entrer dans une pièce qu'il connaissait bien, et où l'attendait Nick Grimshaw. 

« Harold !  
\- Salut Nick.  
\- Comment tu vas ?  
\- Tu poses vraiment la question ?  
\- Bah... oui.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas exactement au courant des nouvelles puisque tu n'en prends pas.  
\- Je suis désolé, Harry, je suis quelqu'un de très occupé et –  
\- C'est ça. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je suis pressé.  
\- Bien, puisqu'il faut aller droit au but...  
\- …  
\- Tu veux du thé ?  
\- Non ! Abrège, putain.  
\- Ohlala, mais tu es de mauvaise humeur, on dirait. Un thé te ferait du bien, crois-moi.  
\- Tu m'emmerdes...  
\- Bon, d'accord, j'ai compris. Pas de thé. J'ai autre chose à te proposer, un truc plus conséquent.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Un job.  
\- Pardon ? »

Nick avait soudain eu l'air beaucoup plus sérieux, et il avait dévisagé Harry.

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Je te propose un boulot, ici, avec moi.  
\- J'ai déjà un boulot, Nick. Du genre qui prend beaucoup de temps et qui fait pas mal voyager.  
\- Ça, c'était ton job avant que tu te prennes une caisse.  
\- Un camion.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- C'était un camion. Et ça ne change rien. Je suis toujours l'un des membres de One Direction, et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait différent aujourd'hui.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre que l'un d'entre vous n'était pas au top de sa forme. Comment il s'appelle déjà ?  
\- Tu fais chier, Nick. Ta jalousie mal placée me faisait rire, à une époque. Mais là, t'es juste con. Garde-le, ton job de merde.  
\- Tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois. Tu sais que tes petits copains de Modest! sont des requins. Ils m'appellent tous les trois jours pour me demander de vous inviter tous les quatre, à la matinale. Tous les trois jours, je réponds que vous êtes cinq, et que je ne ferai pas d'émission sans l'autre handicapé. Ne t'énerve pas, j'ai juste la vague impression qu'ils seront moins patients que vous si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment.  
\- Harry, sois pas con. Si Louis n'est pas en studio, que ce soit pour chanter ou faire de la promo d'ici deux semaines, c'est terminé. J'ai même entendu dire que le communiqué de presse était déjà écrit.  
\- Quel communiqué de presse ?  
\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Une jolie petite annonce pour expliquer que vous êtes fatigués, que Louis ne se sent pas de reprendre sa carrière, etc, etc...  
\- Quoi ?! »

Harry avait senti son estomac tomber dans ses talons. Il s'était senti mal, tout à coup. Sa tête s'était mise à tourner.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé, Harry... Ne me fais croire pas que tu es si naïf.  
\- …  
\- Le business, Harry. C'est tout ce qui compte. Ça n'a jamais été autre chose qu'une histoire de fric. Avec un oisillon blessé dans le nid, la portée est contaminée. Vous êtes tous bons à mettre au placard, si je peux me permettre l'expression. D'ailleurs, vous les faites bien chier avec vos histoires de cul.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça les concerne.  
\- Oh, sérieusement, Harry ? Tu leur appartiens. Ta voix, tes beaux yeux et ce qui se trouve dans ton pantalon, aussi. Fin de l'histoire.  
\- Putain...  
\- Je sais, c'est dur la vie. Mais, côté positif : Tu as un super ex qui te propose un job de rêve. C'est ton domaine, raconter des conneries dans un micro, déblatérer pendant des plombes sur de la musique pop, et être grassement payé pour. Je te l'accorde, il faut se lever tôt, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une nouveauté pour toi. Au moins, tu ne voyageras plus dans le monde entier... Bye bye jet-lag !  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu en parles comme une blague. Un truc marrant. Ça n'a rien de drôle, Nick. C'est ma vie que tu es en train d'enterrer. Mon mec, mes potes, ma musique. Ma carrière toute entière. Je me suis battu pour, je n'ai escroqué personne. Je n'ai vendu ni mon âme, ni mon cul comme tu dis. Écoute moi bien, garde ton offre. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de renoncer aussi facilement. Ce n'est pas fini, et la prochaine fois que tu me verras, je serai ici pour faire de la promo, avec les autres, avec Louis. Point barre.  
\- Très bien. Je la garde au chaud, mon offre. Tu en auras besoin, un jour où l'autre.  
\- Ne fais pas ça pour moi, je ne veux rien te devoir.  
\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi, Harry. Moi aussi j'ai des obligations. À commencer par mes chiffres d'audience.  
\- Business, hein ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Harry avait eu un rire sans joie, et avait jeté un coup d’œil à l'horloge derrière Nick. Il ne s'était que trop attardé. 

« Faut que je me casse.  
\- Réfléchis bien.  
\- C'est ça. La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles, prends des nouvelles. C'est ce que font les gens.  
\- Je n'y manquerai pas. J'espère que les nouvelles seront bonnes.  
\- Pour toi ou pour moi ?  
\- Va savoir... »

Harry avait secoué la tête et avait quitté la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Il avait repoussé d'un geste agacé la stagiaire qui l'attendait dehors et tenait visiblement à le raccompagner. Il connaissait le chemin. Il était pressé et n'avait aucune envie de lui faire la conversation. Il était sorti sur le perron des studios et avait respiré profondément, malgré le froid mordant qui régnait au dehors. Il ne savait pas comment ils s'en sortiraient. Mais il ne baisserait pas les bras. Il avait réalisé qu'il commençait à avoir pas mal de choses pour lesquelles il devait trouver une solution. La priorité, c'était Louis. 

 

Le baiser de Harry le laissa de marbre. Il se débarrassa difficilement de son jean et son t-shirt. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, laissant le kiné manipuler ses muscles endoloris. Il ne faisait même plus attention à la douleur, son esprit était totalement obnubilé par la présence de Harry qui, pour la première fois, lui était désagréable. Il voulait régler le problème maintenant, ici, mais refusait d'amorcer un conflit au milieu de tout le monde. Il sentit la main de Zayn se poser sur sa tête et le souffle de son ami près de son oreille. 

« Je dois y aller, si je ne veux pas rouler de nuit...  
\- D'accord. Fais attention à toi.  
\- Promis. Toi aussi. Je serai de retour la semaine prochaine.  
\- Embrasse Perrie pour moi. »

Il referma les yeux et soupira. Il allait lui manquer. Même quelques jours sans lui lui paraissaient un calvaire. Il était celui qui ne manquait jamais à l'appel, contrairement à son propre petit-ami. Il entendit Victor prononcer quelques mots et lui demanda de répéter. Il semblait loin, tout à coup.

« Détends-toi, Louis. Je n'arrive à rien quand tu es dans cet état.  
\- Pardon.  
\- Souffle.  
\- Hm. »

Louis s'exécuta. Il força ses muscles à se détendre et pria seulement pour que Victor le libère enfin. La séance n'avait pas duré une demi-heure, et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il se dit qu'à ce rythme, il ne parviendrait jamais à marcher de nouveau. Il devait oublier ses problèmes. Il ne devait penser qu'à ça. Lorsque enfin, le médecin lui demanda de se redresser, il se sentit à la fois soulagé et anxieux. Il allait devoir affronter Harry et n'était pas bien sûr de la façon d'aborder le sujet. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que Harry s'en charge. Mais il pouvait toujours rêver. Liam déclara qu'il allait y aller lui aussi. Sa voix tremblait légèrement et Louis mit ça sur le compte de l'émotion de l'avoir vu marcher. Liam était un sentimental, peut-être un peu trop paternel parfois. Il l'embrassa et chercha Niall du regard. Le jeune homme était toujours assis au fond de la salle, les yeux dans le vague. 

« Niall ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu dors ?  
\- Non...  
\- Tu restes encore un peu ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, oui, désolé. Je vais juste vous laisser tous les deux. En amoureux.  
\- Ouais... »

Le rictus qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Louis était éloquent, mais Harry sembla ne pas y prêter attention. Il repoussa la main qu'il lui tendait et saisit le bras de Victor qui le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Harry suivit à distance, se gardant d'intervenir. Il faisait mieux de ne rien dire, Louis n'était franchement pas d'humeur à fermer les yeux sur ses scènes de jalousie idiotes.

 

Niall s'installa derrière le bar et commanda son troisième café de la journée. Il ne le sucra pas et le but d'une traite, grimaçant à cause de l'amertume. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils utilisaient comme arôme, mais ce n'était définitivement pas son truc. Il but plusieurs gorgées d'eau pour faire passer le goût. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Garder le silence était insupportable. De toute façon, il n'avait plus le choix. Louis était à bout de force et il avait besoin de son aide. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert l'enveloppe, la veille, il s'était sincèrement senti plein d'espoir et de bonne volonté. Mais ce sentiment n'avait duré qu'un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur ces lignes de chiffres et de pourcentages, aux énoncés incompréhensibles. Tout ce qui était important, c'était ces deux derniers mots, presque une sentence. Donneur compatible. C'était donc à lui de sacrifier une partie de son corps. Maintenant que la réalité était là, froide et évidente, les choses semblaient infiniment plus compliquées. Oui, il aimait Louis, c'était indéniable. Oui, c'était son idée, et il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir proposée. Pourtant, la perspective de passer sur le billard et de se faire ouvrir le ventre en deux l'avait quelque peu refroidi. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour être à nouveau en forme ? Quel traitement allait-il devoir subir, et pendant combien de temps ? Il aurait aimé sauter de joie et oublier totalement ces questions. Il avait allumé l'ordinateur et avait tenté de trouver des informations à ce sujet. Il n'avait trouvé que de vagues explications lui indiquant que son sacrifice serait extrêmement handicapant et que Louis ne s'en remettrait peut-être jamais. Il avait lu que Louis pourrait avoir besoin d'une nouvelle greffe, et que lui même resterait cloué au lit pendant presque trois semaines. Il avait aussi lu que Louis se sentait bien moins fatigué, pourrait manger normalement, et que son foie pourrait ainsi se régénérer par lui même pour la première fois depuis l'accident. Il avait passé la nuit à éplucher les articles internet, à confronter les témoignages, à faire mentalement la liste des pour, et celle des contres. Aujourd'hui, il s'était contenté d'observer ses amis, les sourires de Liam, la colère froide de Zayn quand il se sentait acculé, et l'amour dans les yeux de Louis quand il les regardait. Il s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste, que s'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider, alors il devait le faire et tant pis s'il en payait un certain prix. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Harry.

 

« Quoi ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Si, tu fais clairement la gueule.  
\- Non.  
\- Je te connais, Louis. Là, tu fais la gueule.  
\- Non !  
\- …  
\- T'étais où ce matin ?  
\- J'avais des choses à faire.  
\- Ah... Des choses importantes.  
\- Oui, des choses importantes. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être arrivé à temps. C'est la course, en ce moment et –  
\- Je m'en fiche. Les garçons étaient là, eux.  
\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, ça ?  
\- Ce que ça veut dire, rien de plus.  
\- Super. Donc tu fais la gueule.  
\- T'as pas un truc à me dire Harry ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, et la referma aussitôt. Il avait une sorte d'intuition, et craignait que les garçons n'aient pas tenu leur langue. Merde, si Louis avait appris qu'il avait vu Nick d'une autre bouche que la sienne, la crise allait être dure à digérer. Il réfléchissait à toute allure pour trouver la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il constata avec surprise que c'était Niall, et décrocha immédiatement, tentant d'ignorer le regard courroucé de Louis. 

« Allo ?  
\- C'est moi. T'es avec lui ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Sors.  
\- On vient de se quitter, tu pouvais pas me parler avant ?  
\- Non, je...  
\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Pas vraiment, enfin, j'en sais rien. Sors, je te dis. Ne dis rien à Louis. »

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d’œil à Louis qui fulminait littéralement et quitta la pièce à regret. Il allait encore se faire engueuler pour rien, mais l'urgence dans la voix de Niall était on ne peut plus claire. 

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, encore ?  
\- J'ai reçu...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Mes résultats. Je les ai reçus hier.  
\- Je m'en doute. Comme nous tous.  
\- Ça a donné quoi ?  
\- Ni Liam ni moi ne pouvons faire quoi que ce soit. Je suppose que c'est pareil pour Zayn, j'ai pas eu de nouvelle. Il n'en a pas parlé ce matin ?  
\- Non... Harry.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je suis compatible.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ?!  
\- Je sais pas... J'ai paniqué, je suis désolé, vraiment...  
\- Niall, dis moi que tu –  
\- Je vais le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai pas mal réfléchi et c'est bon. » 

Harry eut du mal à contenir sa colère. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se poser la question ? Ça lui semblait être une telle évidence. Ça lui échappait. 

« Réfléchi ? Très bien. Content que tu aies fait ce choix là, et pas l'autre.  
\- Écoute, Harry, c'est peut être simple pour toi. Mais c'est flippant, d'accord ? Avant d'avoir la réponse définitive, pour moi aussi c'était une évidence. C'est quand ça devient concret que ça se corse.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Que j'aurais hésité, si ça avait été moi ?  
\- J'en sais rien Harry, et t'en sais rien non plus. Le fait est que c'est moi qui suis compatible, et que j'aime trop Louis pour jouer au con. Alors voilà. Tu peux lui en parler. Je reviendrai le voir demain, et on remplira les papiers dès que possible.  
\- D'accord... Merci, alors.  
\- Je m'en fous de tes remerciements, c'est ceux de Louis que je veux entendre. »

Niall raccrocha avec rage et Harry se dit qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort. Il sentit une vague de soulagement s'emparer de lui et soupira. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il voyait enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel. Putain, enfin, ils allaient pouvoir remonter la pente. Il pensa à appeler Johanna immédiatement mais c'était à Louis d'apprendre la nouvelle en premier à sa famille. Il entra de nouveau dans la chambre d'hôpital et retira ses chaussures pour venir se glisser sous les draps.

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

Ah, il avait oublié ce détail. Louis n'était pas exactement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

« Je me couche, avec toi.  
\- Même pas en rêve.  
\- T'as pas le choix. Pousse-toi.  
\- Dégage.  
\- Non ! Je suis bien, là.  
\- Harry, j'ai aucune envie d'avoir dans mon lit un mec qui n'hésite même pas à répondre à un appel de son ex devant moi !  
\- De mon ex ?  
\- Nick, pauvre tâche !  
\- Ah ! Nick. Je l'avais oublié celui là.  
\- C'est ça, prends moi pour un con. Tu l'avais tellement oublié que vous aviez rendez-vous ce matin et que tu as omis de me le dire.  
\- Donc Liam n'a pas su garder ça pour lui.  
\- Fous la paix à Liam. C'est pas la question, là.  
\- Non, c'est sûr. Le problème étant que s'il avait fermé sa grande gueule, j'aurais pu t'expliquer clairement les choses au lieu que tu te montes la tête.  
\- Je te dis que c'était pas Liam. Et qu'est ce qu'il y a à expliquer ?  
\- Ah, ce devait être Zayn alors. Pas vrai ?  
\- …  
\- Quel connard.  
\- Laisse le tranquille.  
\- Non, j'en n'ai pas fini avec lui. Il commence à me fatiguer. Ce qu'il y a à expliquer est assez clair : Nick m'a demandé de venir en urgence, j'ai cru que c'était important parce qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis des lustres et que son message était des plus pressants. J'y suis allé bêtement et j'ai perdu mon temps. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû être avec toi.  
\- T'aurais au moins pu m'appeler. Je suis passé pour un con.  
\- T'as raison, j'aurais dû. Je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, je préférais que tu ne penses qu'à ta séance.  
\- Laisse tomber.  
\- Tu m'en veux ?  
\- Non... »

Louis leva le menton et passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry. Sa colère était retombée aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était emparée de lui. Il constata avec surprise que la douleur était presque absente et il serra un peu plus le corps de Harry contre lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses forces à des disputes inutiles. Il sentait que Harry ne mentait pas. Il discuterait avec lui de cette chose si urgente dont Nick voulait lui parler, mais pas maintenant. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait juste qu'il le serre dans ses bras. Il lui semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas partager un tel moment depuis une éternité. Les journées étaient interminables et les nuits pires encore. 

« J'ai autre chose à te dire. Un vrai truc, cette fois.  
\- Quoi ? Tu m'aimes, c'est ça ? »

Harry gloussa. 

« Non, enfin si, mais c'est pas ça.  
\- Allons bon...  
\- C'est à propos de ton foie. »

Louis se rembrunit. Avec toutes les préoccupations du moment, il avait presque oublié ce détail énorme de son foie malade. 

« T'as eu les résultats pour ma famille ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Personne n'est compatible, c'est ça ?  
\- … Si. Mais pas la personne qu'on aurait pu espérer.  
\- Qui ? Pourquoi t'avais l'air aussi enthousiaste tout à l'heure, alors ?  
\- C'est Lottie.  
\- Non ! Mais putain, qu'est ce qu'il y a de bien dans ça ?  
\- Rien. Absolument rien.  
\- Je ne prendrai pas le foie de Lottie, Harry. Jamais. C'est hors de question.  
\- Je sais. C'est ce que je me suis dit quand on a eu les résultats.  
\- C'était quand ? Pourquoi t'as attendu avant de me le dire ?  
\- Calme-toi, Louis, j'ai pas fini.  
\- …  
\- On a passé le test.  
\- « On », qui ?  
\- Les garçons et moi.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas de mon sang, à quoi ça va servir ? C'était ça ta bonne nouvelle ? T'es complètement con, Harry.  
\- On a eu nos résultats.  
\- Mais tu me dis les trucs, des fois, les trucs que tu fais et tout ? Ou bien tu fais tout dans mon dos ?  
\- On voulait pas te donner de faux espoirs.  
\- Me dis pas que –  
\- Si. »

Le sourire de Harry était immense, et Louis ne voulait pas y croire. C'était presque trop beau. Cette conversation avait été un véritable ascenseur émotionnel et il avait cru qu'ils n'en viendraient jamais à bout. Mais finalement, la bonne nouvelle était là. Vraiment là. L'un d'entre eux était compatible. 

« Qui ?  
\- Niall.  
\- Tu déconnes.  
\- Non. Il vient de me le dire, c'était lui au téléphone. »

Louis fixa Harry un moment, à peine capable de penser. Il sentit que quelque chose se passait, que son corps réagissait à cette nouvelle mais son cerveau semblait bloqué. 

« Je peux pas prendre le foie de Niall.  
\- Bien sûr que si.  
\- Il est tout petit. Il va jamais tenir le coup.  
\- Mais si. C'est un grand garçon, un adulte, il boit des bières et invite des filles dans sa chambre. Il s'en sortira très bien.  
\- Il est d'accord ?  
\- Encore heureux.  
\- C'est pas une évidence, Harry. Il aurait pu refuser.  
\- Non, il doit faire ça pour toi. Il m'a dit qu'il avait bien réfléchi, j'ai senti qu'il hésitait. Je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde, moi.  
\- Mais c'est toi. C'est différent. Sois pas si dur avec lui, personne ne peut envisager une telle opération sans y réfléchir un minimum.  
\- Mais c'est toi et...  
\- Harry ! C'est un morceau de son corps ! Il va rester à l'hôpital pendant je ne sais combien de temps, et il va devoir se blinder de médicaments avant que tout redevienne normal. Je comprends son hésitation. Que ce soit pour moi ou pour un autre, je comprends. Tu devrais être content qu'il ait accepté, tout comme je le suis.  
\- Je...  
\- …  
\- Oui. T'as raison. Désolé, j'ai pas...  
\- T'as pas réfléchi. Parce que t'es comme ça, toi. Impulsif. Et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Harry. Tu fais les choses sans y penser, tu viens en aide à n'importe qui sous prétexte que ça te semble juste. Je suis fier que tu sois ce genre d'homme, mais tu ne peux pas exiger qu'on le soit tous.  
\- Hm...  
\- C'est pour ça que ça a été si dur, ces derniers jours. Tu ne me caches rien, d'habitude, et là, avec toutes les cachoteries que tu m'as fait et...  
\- Oui. Je sais. Pardonne-moi. »

Harry tenta de dissimuler son visage dans les couvertures. Il avait l'air d'un enfant, mais il se sentait véritablement coupable d'avoir laissé Louis à part. Mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et força Harry à le regarder.

« Merci, Harry. Merci d'avoir tenu bon alors que je t'en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs.  
\- Oui mais –  
\- Shh. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Et maintenant, je peux te remercier parce qu'on a enfin une solution. »

Il sourit et serra Harry contre lui. Ce n'était pas la fin des problèmes, mais c'était un bon début. Enfin, les choses allaient s'arranger. Ils restèrent ainsi, serrés dans ce lit trop étroit, les draps remontés jusqu'à leurs épaules. Ils ne parlaient pas.

« Harry ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que ça te manque ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- … De me faire l'amour ? »

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers son petit-ami et ne sut quoi dire pendant un instant. Bien sûr que ça lui manquait. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce lit vide, trop grand pour lui où il avait froid chaque nuit et il lui arrivait parfois de penser aux nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Il y en avait un nombre incalculable. Mais il ne voulait pas blesser Louis, et refusait de l'encenser dans cette certitude qu'il avait perdu toute utilité.

« Oui, mais ça n'a aucune importance pour le moment.  
\- Un peu, quand même.  
\- On rattrapera ces moments-là.  
\- Hm...  
\- Et à toi, ça te manque ? Tu n'as pas perdu l'envie, à force de m'en vouloir ?  
\- Si.  
\- Connard.  
\- Moi, j'ai Victor. »

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce. Le regard assassin que Harry lança à Louis aurait pu le tuer sur place, si ce dernier n'avait pas éclaté de rire aussitôt.

« Je me fous de toi, débile.  
\- C'est pas drôle.  
\- Oh, si, crois moi. Tu aurais vu ta tête...  
\- Je t'emmerde. »

Louis reposa sa tête contre le torse de Harry. Il était épuisé. 

« Je vais dormir un peu.  
\- D'accord. Je reste ici. »

Louis ferma les paupières et se dit que pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il n'allait pas faire de cauchemar.


	7. « And I can lend you broken parts /That might fit like this / And I will give you all my heart / So we can start it all over again »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Over Again - One Direction

Niall se réveilla avec une migraine. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles l'empêchait de penser, et il se demanda si ce n'était finalement pas mieux comme ça. Il avait dû dormir deux heures à tout casser. Il n'avait pas passé la soirée sur internet, ni regardé des films jusqu'à l'aube. Il s'était couché tôt, l'angoisse ancrée en lui. Il avait tenté de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées confuses mais c'était comme si un vacarme incessant occupait son cerveau et assourdissait ses sens. Il s'était retourné un nombre incalculable de fois dans son lit en désordre et n'était parvenu à s'endormir que lorsque le soleil commençait à pointer. Pourtant, il avait bien fallu se lever quand son réveil avait sonné. Ils avaient rendez-vous. Il se glissa sous la douche pour tenter d'immerger. Sur le bord du lavabo, son téléphone vibra et il l'attrapa en grognant. 

« Quoi...?  
\- T'es réveillé ?  
\- À ton avis ?  
\- Fais-toi beau.  
\- Tu m'emmerdes. Je serai comme je serai et voilà.  
\- C'est important, Niall.  
\- Je sais...  
\- Il faut qu'ils aient le sentiment qu'on contrôle, qu'on maitrise, que tout va bien. Ils doivent nous faire confiance, encore quelques temps.  
\- C'est bon, Liam, je sais.  
\- Comme Zayn est parti, et qu'on ne sera que trois sur cinq, il faut qu'on soit le plus convaincants possible.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Quoi, quoi ?  
\- Mais il est où ?  
\- Zayn ?  
\- Non, ton frère.  
\- Il a rejoint Perrie à Newcaslte. J'en sais pas plus.  
\- Génial. Bon, à tout à l'heure, je dois me préparer. »

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Ce rendez-vous allait le casser encore un peu plus. Il trouvait ça exagéré que la production puisse les sommer de venir selon leur bon vouloir. Ils avaient envoyé un mail des plus solennels aux garçons la veille, dans la soirée, et ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que d'accepter de les rencontrer le lendemain même. Il enfila quelques vêtements et quitta l'appartement. Il était déjà en retard. Il héla un taxi et tenta de faire le vide avant la réunion. Peine perdue. Il lui suffisait d'imaginer leurs visages froids et concentrés, les mêmes qui leur avaient souri de toutes leurs dents lorsqu'ils les avaient rencontré la toute première fois, et qu'ils avaient, les uns après les autres, imposé leurs signatures en bas d'un contrat d'une vingtaine de pages. Harry attendait déjà devant les portes vitrées, tirant comme un fou sur une cigarette qu'il écrasait entre ses doigts tremblants. Ses traits semblèrent se détendre lorsqu'il aperçut Niall au bout de la rue.

« Salut, Nialler.  
\- Harold.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Non, suis fatigué...  
\- Ah. »

Harry sembla hésiter un moment, puis, contre toute attente, se rapprocha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte maladroite. Il le serra un instant. Niall n'osa plus bouger, un vague sourire s'installant sur son visage.

« Bah alors ?  
\- Merci, Niall.  
\- Je...  
\- Non, dis rien, c'est juste que... »

Il s'écarta, les doigts toujours serrés sur les manches du manteau de Niall. 

« Merci d'avoir pris cette décision. J'avais pas mesuré l'importance de... tout ça.  
\- C'est bon, Harry, t'inquiète pas. C'est normal. On parlera de ça plus tard, on a d'autres chats à fouetter, pour le moment.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. »

Il rit doucement, de ce rire incertain qui laissait paraître toute l'angoisse qui le rongeait. Liam finit par les rejoindre et tous les trois, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps. Visiblement, c'était eux qui étaient attendus. On les fit s'installer devant trois hommes en costume trois pièces à l'air hostile et ils attendirent gentiment que l'un d'eux prenne la parole. Liam reconnut Richard Griffiths, Mark Jenkins et Tyler Gosling. Le management, la comptabilité et la production. Ils allaient passer un bon moment. Richard prit la parole. 

« Bonjour les garçons.  
\- B'jour...  
\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
\- Pas vraiment non.  
\- Inutile de vous montrer désagréable Harry, les choses n'en seront que plus déplaisantes.  
\- Écoutez, on a des choses à faire, alors si ça vous ennuie pas... »

Harry agita les mains pour les inviter à parler. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être ici et effectivement, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. À commencer par entammer les procédures de l'opération de Louis. Il croisa le regard de Liam qui s'était assombri et comprit que ce comporter ainsi n'était certainement pas la meilleure des solutions. 

« Comment va Louis ?  
\- Mieux. Il remarche un peu.  
\- Bien. Pour commencer, nous aimerions que vous cessiez de retenir toutes les informations le concernant. Nous avons appris que l'hôpital refusait de communiquer l'évolution de son état à « qui que ce soit ». Or, nous comprenons que vous êtes tout à fait informés des avancées le concernant.  
\- Peut-être parce qu'on se déplace, nous.  
\- Certes. Vous prendrez soin de changer ce détail rapidement, nous vous faisons confiance là-dessus.  
\- Je suis pas sûr que Louis...  
\- Vous êtes sous contrat, les uns comme les autres. Nous avons laissé du temps à Louis pour se remettre de ses émotions.  
\- Pour se... Quoi ?! On a eu un accident de bagnole ! On s'est pas retrouvé bloqués dans un ascenseur !  
\- Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que c'est à nous de décider de la suite des événements. Et si nous ne savons pas à quel stade de guérison se trouve Louis, nous ne pouvons prendre aucune décision.  
\- Vous allez nous mettre au placard ?  
\- Il va en effet falloir se poser les bonnes questions.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas... Il commence tout juste à aller mieux, si vous faîtes ça maintenant, il ne s'en remettrait pas !  
\- En toute honnêteté, quand pensez-vous que Louis pourra reprendre le chemin du studio ?  
\- …  
\- Les répétitions ? La promotion ? Dans combien de temps sera-t-il capable de chanter à nouveau ? Nous sommes aveugles puisque nous ne savons rien. Alors à vous de nous dire.  
\- Il doit encore se faire opérer. Le temps de se remettre...  
\- Combien de temps ? Des chiffres seraient les bienvenus. »

Harry croisa de nouveau le regard de Liam. Il ne connaissait pas la bonne réponse à cette question. S'ils donnaient un délais trop long, les producteurs prendraient leur décision immédiatement. Mais s'ils décidaient de mentir à ce sujet, ils pourraient se retrouver dans une situation encore plus délicate dans quelques temps. C'était tout simplement un cauchemar. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il serra son jean entre ses doigts. Non, il n'y avait pas de bonnes réponses. Encore une fois, il devrait improviser et ça devenait franchement fatiguant. 

« Alors ?  
\- D'ici... Un mois ou deux.  
\- En somme, vous n'en savez rien.  
\- On n'est pas médecins, ni les uns ni les autres. Il a encore besoin de temps. Il ne s'est pas juste foulé la cheville !  
\- Ce n'est pas la question. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés de ce qui vous est arrivé, et nous ne pouvons pas vous forcer à poursuivre vos carrières si vous n'en êtes pas capables.  
\- On...  
\- Et c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Vous êtes cinq dans ce groupe, et l'un de vous est cloué à un lit d'hôpital. Vous pouvez toujours prendre un autre chemin...  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- On peut mettre officiellement fin aux One Direction, rompre le contrat et considérer cette belle aventure comme un tremplin pour vous. On peut envisager par la suite un renouveau avec vous quatre, et –  
\- Non. Il en est hors de question ! On ne va pas laisser Louis pourrir dans son lit. Il nous faut juste du temps. Juste encore un peu...  
\- Le temps passe et rien ne change.  
\- Il va se faire opérer, les choses vont aller mieux, je vous assure. S'il vous plait... »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, Mark ouvrit la bouche.

« Nous perdons trop d'argent. Vous avez la moindre idée de l'état des finances ?  
\- Pas trop mal, je suppose.  
\- Suppose encore, parce que si on continue comme ça, c'est toute la boîte qui plonge pour vos conneries.  
\- Conneries ? Qu'est-ce que t'y connais toi de toute façon ? Retourne compter le fric des autres derrière ton petit bureau qui pue.  
\- Mais oui, des conneries. Tu crois que tout le monde ne sait pas pourquoi vous vous êtes plantés comme deux cons ? »

Richard leva les bras pour tenter de calmer l'échange entre Harry et Mark. Il n'était jamais bon de mettre en rapport les artistes et les réalités financières. Tout comme l'inverse était vrai aussi. 

« Va te faire mettre, sale con.  
\- Harry tu te calmes.  
\- JE me calme ?  
\- Très bien, vous vous calmez tous les deux. Ça ne change rien à notre problème, et Mark est bien placé pour savoir qu'on perd en effet énormément d'argent chaque journée.  
\- On vous en a rapporté bien assez, non ?  
\- En effet. Mais tous les frais engagés dans la promo restent un déficit et ça ne peut pas continuer.  
\- Mais on vous a dit de ne pas sortir l'album, putain ! On vous a dit d'attendre, que Louis ne pourrait rien faire. »

Les trois hommes se concertèrent du regard et semblèrent hésiter pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien. En effet, ils avaient été prévenus. Ils avaient pensé que l'accident boosterait les ventes. Ils n'avaient pas voulu croire ces cinq gamins un peu prétentieux qui n'y connaissaient rien en affaire.

« Les ventes n'ont pas eu l'envolée espérée.  
\- Donc c'est nous qui allons payer pour votre incompétence.  
\- Tu vas payer parce que tu n'es pas capable de contrôler ce que tu as entre les jambes. Si Louis et toi n'aviez pas entretenu ce genre de relations, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Tu en a conscience, j'espère ? De toute façon, tous les cinq, vous ne pensez qu'à votre bite. »

Harry se leva immédiatement et Liam l'attrapa par le bras. Ce Mark avait décidément la langue bien pendue mais n'avait probablement jamais entendu parler de la capacité qu'avait Harry de se mettre en colère. En tout cas, c'était chose faite, et la discussion était close. Il serait impossible de lui faire entendre raison, à présent. Ils s'étaient attaqué à quelque chose de bien trop risqué en mentionnant la relation de Louis et Harry. Richard et Tyler en avaient certainement conscience mais ils savaient aussi qu'il était trop tard maintenant. Mark était allé trop loin. 

« On vous laisse trois semaines pour régler les choses, pas un jour de plus.  
\- C'est impossible. Louis doit se faire opérer pour son foie, et on n'a pas encore de donneur pour le moment.  
\- Moi, je suis compatible. »

Liam et les trois hommes s'immobilisèrent et fixèrent Niall, l'air interdit.

« Je vais faire l'opération. Je dois voir Louis tout à l'heure pour qu'on commence à mettre la machine en marche. J'en aurai pour deux semaines à m'en remettre complétement. Louis, il lui faut un mois. Pendant ce temps, je suppose qu'il pourra toujours aller en rééducation. On a besoin d'un gros mois, c'est tout. Après, tout reprendra.  
\- C'est... Très bien. Un mois. On vous rappellera. »

Les trois hommes se levèrent d'un même mouvement et quittèrent la pièce sans leur adresser un regard de plus. Harry se laissa enfin retomber sur sa chaise et passa une main sur son visage.

« Quels fils de pute...  
\- Tu n'as pas été des plus classes non plus.  
\- Va te faire voir, Liam. Tu aurais voulu entendre ce genre de chose au sujet de Danielle ? Alors baisse d'un ton, tu veux ?  
\- J'ai jamais dit qu'ils avaient raison, simplement que tu aurais peut-être dû y aller molo dès le début.  
\- C'est ça, je suis le grand méchant Harry. Je commence à avoir l'habitude va. En attendant, y'en a pas un de vous qui l'a ouvert et depuis le début, je suis le seul à nous défendre. Alors si vous n'êtes pas contents, démerdez-vous tous seuls, vous me saoulez. Non, tu me saoules, Liam. Niall, viens. Louis nous attend.   
\- Harry, arrête... »

Harry attrapa Niall par le bras et le tira derrière lui hors de la pièce avant de claquer la porte avec colère. Liam soupira. Alors comme ça, Niall était compatible et ne l'avait pas fait savoir, sauf à Harry et Louis. Il se senti soudain fatigué, et surtout incroyablement inutile. La solitude était un sentiment qu'il réapprenait depuis que Danielle était partie continuer sa carrière au Japon. C'était avant l'accident, et ils avaient tous les deux décidé qu'il serait plus simple de mettre fin à leur histoire. Il s'était brisé le cœur, à la laisser filer. Il était soigné de cette blessure là. Maintenant, il devait apprendre à se passer des garçons et à ne jamais s'en plaindre. Il n'était pas le plus mal lotti, dans cette histoire. Il n'avait juste pas la force de se battre contre la colère de Harry et contre les injustices qui frappaient Louis. Il attrapa son téléphone. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé d'être seul. Pas vraiment. Il hésita quelques secondes et tapota sur l'écran.

« Besoin d'un cocktail. Je peux venir, ce soir ? »

***

Ce matin-là, Louis ne sentit pas le poids habituel posé sur sa poitrine lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait presque l'impression de respirer mieux, et même s'il savait que c'était purement psychologique, il sentit que cette journée serait meilleure que la plupart des journées qu'il avait passé ici. Harry et Niall le rejoignirent peu de temps après qu'il eut avalé son infâme petit-déjeuné avec une bonne humeur étrange. Même le porridge lui semblait moins caoutchouteux que d'ordinaire.

« Salut, beauté.  
\- Bonjour, vous deux. Comment ça va ?  
\- On a connu mieux. »

Harry fit claquer un baiser sur son front et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre. Niall s'intalla dans la chaise à ses côtés.

« Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Rien de très grave. Les bouchons. Venons en aux faits, voulez-vous ?  
\- Harry, deux secondes...  
\- Non t'inquiète, Lou, je suis là pour ça. »

Niall eut un sourire tendu. 

« On peut prendre notre temps, Niall. Si tu as encore besoin de –  
\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est bon. Justement, il vaut peut-être mieux que je n'y pense pas trop...  
\- Niall...  
\- Louis. Ma décision est prise.  
\- … Merci. »

Louis attrapa la main de Niall et la serra entre ses doigts. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer à Niall à quel point il était reconnaissant. 

« Laisse tomber, Lou. Tu aurais fait la même chose. Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
\- Il... Il faut que tu remplisses des papiers, tu demanderas aux bureaux des infirmières. En soit, c'est pas très compliqué, quand tout ça sera en ordre, ils te convoqueront. Tu auras sûrement un rendez-vous avec mon médecin chef et avec une anesthésiste. Pour des tests. Ensuite, on choisira une date et on passera sur le billard tous les deux. C'est une longue opération, alors ça sera sûrement fatiguant.  
\- Oui, tout ça, j'ai vu sur internet. Rien d'autre ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Il faut surtout que tu remplisses les papiers. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles.  
\- D'accord. Je vais y aller maintenant, alors. Je vous laisse en amoureux.  
\- Mais... Tu viens d'arriver !  
\- Je suis fatigué. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Et puis, le plus tôt sera le mieux, non ?  
\- Oui... »

Niall se leva et s'approcha du lit. Il saisit la main de Louis et la serra avec un sourire.

« C'est bientôt terminé, tout ça, Lou. »

Louis eut un sourire tendu et Niall agita la main vers Harry avant de quitter la pièce. Louis soupira bruyamment et Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

« Ça va ?  
\- Je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est tout.  
\- Il s'en sortira, va, il est plus solide que ce qu'on croit.  
\- Hm...  
\- Hé, Lou, tout va bien d'accord ? Il a raison, c'est bientôt fini, alors n'y pense pas. »

Harry se glissa de nouveau dans les draps contre le corps de son petit ami. Il avait été tendu toute la matinée depuis qu'il avait quitté son lit. À son réveil, il avait mis plusieurs minutes à comprendre quel jour ils étaient, et il avait pris une douche brûlante pour tenter de sortir tout à fait de sa somnolence. Il avait bu son café noir debout dans la cuisine, le regard perdu dans les jardins en contre-bas. Il avait longtemps rêvé de vivre quelque part à Notting Hill. Lorsqu'il avait visité les appartements que l'agence lui proposait, il n'avait hésité que quelques minutes avant de décider qu'il voulait avoir vue sur Arundel Gardens. Il n'avait pas imaginé les contempler seul pendant si longtemps. Mais tout allait s'arranger. Bientôt, Louis irait mieux et il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital. Alors, il lui présenterait son nouveau chez lui. Chez eux, en fait. Il savait que Louis aimerait cet endroit. Il ne l'avait pas seulement choisi selon ses goûts, il s'était concentré sur ce qu'il connaissait de Louis, sur ses préférences à lui, et il était impatient de pouvoir le faire entrer dans leur appartement et enfin passer sa première nuit à ses côtés, dans cet immense lit encore trop vide. Il se serra contre Louis et sentit que tous ses muscles se détendaient, qu'il retrouvait enfin un semblant de quiétude, oubliant pour un instant l'entretien houleux de ce matin. Louis avait l'air en forme. Il lui sembla que les cernes qui le caractérisaient depuis plusieurs semaines s'étaient un peu estompées, et que sa respiration n'était plus aussi rauque qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa main remonta sur le corps de Louis, passa sur ses hanches et son dos, effleura son épaule pour venir se loger contre sa nuque dans une étreinte imperceptible. Il embrassa ses lèvres, mordit doucement sa langue, un soupir s'échappant de son corps à lui, aussitôt retenu par une inspiration de Louis, plus forte, presque tendue. L'excitation prenait possession d'eux, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps. Louis glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry et s'y attarda, comme pour y retrouver des souvenirs, des habitudes, comme pour réapprendre ce dont il avait été privé. Les gestes étaient les mêmes, peut-être un peu rouillés, incertains, mais le désir était bien là. Harry glissa une jambe entre celles de Louis, lui arrachant un gémissement qui le fit rougir instantanément. Merde, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon endroit pour ces choses là.

« Harry, arrête... »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de secouer la tête et de renouveler ses avances, allant jusqu'à glisser une main dans son bas de pyjama. 

« Harry !  
\- Bon, tu m'emmerdes. »

Il retira brusquement sa main et se leva tout aussi soudainement. Louis le contempla, incrédule, lorsqu'il s'empara du fauteuil près de la fenêtre pour venir le placer contre la porte, s'assurant ainsi que personne ne pourrait faire irruption à un moment plus qu'indésirable. Il retourna ensuite auprès de Louis qui ricana en se blottissant contre lui.

« Ça te fait rire ?  
\- Oui. »

Pour mettre fin à ses gloussements, Harry plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Louis qui continua à rire contre ses lèvres. Depuis quand n'était-ce pas arrivé ? Harry avait du mal à se souvenir de la dernière fois où Louis avait véritablement ri, sans feindre quoi que ce soit, sans prétendre sous prétexte de les rassurer, lui et les garçons. Cette fois, c'était un rire sincère, un de ceux qui venait du fond de la gorge, qui se déployait et secouait tout son corps, sans laisser planer aucun doute. C'était le Louis des débuts, celui que Harry avait embrassé dans les toilettes pendant une soirée, celui qui le surprenait avec un rien, qui venait le retrouver dans son lit, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger d'être surpris. Ce Louis-là n'était pas mort, juste effacé, blessé, et même s'il l'avait toujours su, Harry se sentait infiniment bien maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas totalement disparu. Il repoussa les couvertures et fit remonter le t-shirt de Louis le long de ses bras, puis le débarrassa du pantalon, découvrant sa peau nue et grêlée par endroits, des cicatrices couvrant sa hanche et son bras droit. Il apprit à reconnaître ce corps qui lui était encore étranger. Il ne prit pas peur, mais ressentit au fond de sa gorge une angoisse sous-jacente. Ses mains passèrent sur cette peau meurtrie et presque méconnaissable par endroits. Louis se bougea pas. Il gardait les yeux levés, fixant le plafond, le souffle court. Harry avait beau avoir assisté à certaines séances de rééducation, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il y avait une différence, un fossé immense entre voir, et sentir. Il avait vu et compris les cicatrices de Louis. À présent, il se les appropriait. Il remettait les choses en place. Louis était cet homme-là, maintenant. Harry sentit le désir affluer en lui. Il embrassa la peau de Louis, l'étouffant presque tellement il le serrait. Louis se cambrait sous ses caresses, à peine capable de penser. Ça lui avait tellement manqué. Il serra le visage de Harry entre ses mains et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, respirant plus fort, oubliant la douleur et l'essoufflement. Il aurait pu mourir sous ses mains. Lorsque Harry entoura sa virilité de ses doigts, il ferma les yeux et s'accorda un gémissement, répondant à ses caresses. Le plaisir était partout. Il le dévorait de l'intérieur. N'y tenant plus, il écarta doucement Harry et descendit contre son corps. Il s'attarda sur ses hanches et embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau. Lorsqu'il l'entoura de ses lèvres, il sentit Harry réagir instantanément et ressentit une fierté idiote dans cette certitude qu'il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet qu'auparavant. Il bougea sur lui, ses mains serrées sur ses cuisses pendant que celles de Harry se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Malgré l'excitation, il sentit une douleur naître dans sa poitrine, une douleur qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il décida de l'ignorer mais quelques minutes suffirent à ce qu'elle s'intensifie encore, enflammant son poumon. Elle se diffusait, insidueuse, paralysait sa conscience et bientôt, il ne pensa plus qu'à elle. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer. Il devait chercher son souffle, combattre l'asphyxie qui se profilait. Il se redressa, et sans un mot, remonta jusqu'à Harry et s'étendit à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer son acte, il ne savait pas ce que Harry allait penser de lui. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait et il sentit la honte brûler ses joues. Il tenta de se détourner, toujours sans un mot, mais sentit la main de Harry le retenir et l'encourager à se tourner vers lui. Dans son regard, il n'y avait aucun reproches, seulement la frustration et l'incompréhension. Tout s'était passé si vite. 

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?  
\- …  
\- Louis ?  
\- Rien, ça va.  
\- Pourquoi t'as arrêté ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
\- Je... Non, c'est pas toi.  
\- T'as plus... envie ?  
\- Si, c'est pas ça. »

Sa respiration était saccadée, et de nouveau sifflante. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait plaqué une main contre sa poitrine et tentait de réguler ses inspirations. C'était peine perdue. La culpabilité se mêlait à la panique, il ne savait pas quoi dire à Harry. Il se sentait totalement impuissant. 

« Je suis désolé, je...  
\- Tu as mal ? »

Il accompagna le geste à la parole et posa la main sur celle de Louis. Son torse se soulevait à un rythme inhabituel et le souffle rauque faisait vibrer leurs peaux à tous les deux.

« J'arrive pas à respirer.  
\- Je suis là, Louis, tout va bien. Détends-toi.  
\- Non, tout ne va pas bien. Je peux même plus...  
\- C'est pas grave, ça arrive.  
\- Ça arrive ? Dans quel couple ça arrive ? Dans quel couple c'est pas grave ?!  
\- Tu as encore besoin d'un peu de repos. On a tout notre temps, et ce n'est pas parce que ça ne marche pas une fois que ça n'arrivera plus jamais.  
\- Tu en avais envie...  
\- Et toi aussi. Mais je n'ai aucune envie que tu te forces et que tu forces ton corps.  
\- Harry...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Fais-moi l'amour. »

Louis avait planté son regard dans les yeux de Harry et celui-ci sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il encadra le visage de Louis de ses mains et embrassa ses lèvres, encore et encore. Louis se pressa contre lui et le contact de sa peau nue l'électrisa. Son excitation n'avait pas disparue et il put sentir qu'elle était également bien présente chez Louis. Il serra fermement ses hanches et le poussa à se coucher sur lui. Il embrassa son cou et ses épaules, laissant ses mains glisser le long de son dos. Ils bougèrent ensemble, simplement collés l'un à l'autre, dans la chaleur de leur étreinte. À chaque caresse, plus poussée que la précédente, Louis devait lutter pour contrôler ses gémissements et il planta ses dents dans l'épaule de Harry. Il tentait d'apprivoiser son propre souffle, de ne pas lui laisser une nouvelle occasion d'interrompre ce moment. Bientôt, Harry ne résista plus et souleva Louis pour entrer en lui. C'était la première fois depuis si longtemps et pourtant, il y avait des gestes qui ne s'oubliaient pas. Ses ongles enfoncés dans ses épaules, le goût de sa langue, son souffle contre son oreille, les ondulations de son corps sur le sien, ses quelques mèches un peu trop longues qui revenaient sans cesse devant ses yeux, la douceur de sa peau... Il avait toujours su qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier ces choses-là. Il l'avait su dès le départ, dès qu'il avait posé les mains sur lui la première fois. Il avait peur de lui faire mal, de le brusquer un peu trop, emporté par son désir incontrôlable. Il avait peur de ne pas être capable de comprendre où était la limite, de savoir à quel moment Louis ne pourrait plus, à quel moment son poumon abandonnerait la partie. À quel moment il faudrait remettre à plus tard ce désir, ce plaisir, le mettre entre parenthèses avant le total épuisement. Ils réalisaient tous les deux à quel point un corps sain était précieux. Louis n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Mais depuis que quelque chose n'y fonctionnait plus, maintenant que de ses deux poumons, l'un avait lâché, il allait devoir réapprendre à vivre et se méfier de lui-même. Louis serra les épaules de Harry entre ses doigts crispés. Il avait le souffle court mais la douleur s'était apaisée et il se sentait presque revivre entre ses bras, retrouvant la chaleur de sa peau et le murmure de sa respiration au creux de son oreille. C'était comme s'ils avaient été privé l'un de l'autre pendant une éternité, et pourtant, tout était clair, à l'identique. Louis se pencha vers Harry et l'embrassa, étouffant un gémissement contre ses lèvres. Ses ongles laissaient des marques sur ses épaules. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa force disparue depuis si longtemps. C'était une énergie nouvelle, éphémère, il le savait, mais peu importait. Il l'offrait à Harry, qu'il en fasse ce qu'il voulait, pourvu qu'il ne le lâche jamais. L'atmosphère de la pièce était étouffante, à présent et Harry priait pour que personne n'ai la joyeuse idée d'essayer d'entrer. Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse, il ne savait pas quand il aurait l'occasion de se serrer ainsi contre Louis à nouveau. Il voulait lui faire l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il voulait le faire jouir et espérait simplement que le poumon de Louis tendrait le coup. Il se sentit idiot de penser de cette façon, mais il lui semblait que leur vie à tous les deux était centrée sur le corps de Louis, sur ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire. Il immobilisa son visage entre ses mains et planta ses yeux dans son regard. Louis était magnifique. Il avait les yeux brillants et les joues rougies par l'excitation. La sueur avait collé des mèches de cheveux à son front, et il semblait vivant de nouveau. Harry sourit, et lorsqu'il calqua ses caresses aux ondulations de son bassin, il sentit Louis trembler contre lui et comprit que l'orgasme était proche. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Louis.

« Je t'aime, Louis. »

Le jeune homme eut un frisson, et dans un spasme, il se cambra et gémit, les yeux fermés et ses doigts crispés dans les cheveux de Harry. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes, et, retrouvant ses esprits, il s'allongea enfin sur le corps brûlant de Harry. 

« Tu crois que je sortirai de là bientôt ?  
\- Le temps de ton opération et après ce sera fini, Lou.  
\- Et si ça ne marchait pas ?  
\- Ça marchera, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Hm... »

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il espérait qu'il avait raison. Il n'en pouvait plus de cet endroit. Il voulait rentrer chez lui.

 

Le voyage l'avait épuisé. Il hésita un instant au volant de sa voiture. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Perrie lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'accompagne. Pourtant, il était là. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour un lâche. Il était prêt à assumer toutes ses erreurs et refusait que la famille de Perrie pense le contraire. Il inspira un grand coup et sortit du véhicule. Il marcha d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à la maison mais une fois sur le perron, il s'arrêta, la main tendue pour frapper à la porte. Il tremblait. Il dut se faire violence et cogna deux coups secs contre le battant. Cette fois, c'était fait. Il entendit des pas dans l'entrée et se raidit quand la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. 

« Zayn ? »

Debbie avait l'air profondément surprise de le voir ici. Pendant un instant, il ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Une plaisanterie serait franchement déplacée et il ne savait pas s'il devait jouer la carte de la gravité. Après tout, la situation était déjà bien suffisamment délicate. 

« Salut, Debbie.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le ton était sec. Zayn se dit que ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée d'être venu.

« Je... Perrie est là ?  
\- Elle est sortie faire des courses avec Jonnie.  
\- Oh...  
\- Allez, entre. Il ne fait pas chaud. »

Zayn se glissa dans l'entrée, les yeux consciencieusement fixés au sol. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et ôta ses chaussures puis rejoignit Debbie dans la cuisine. Elle était déjà en train de s'activer à faire du thé et il s'assit doucement à la table. Debbie le rejoignit quelques minutes de silence plus tard, posant un mug fumant devant lui. Zayn était mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec la famille de Perrie et s'y était senti plutôt bien les quelques fois où il avait partagé leur toit. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait vaguement indésirable et lui-même ne savait pas quoi dire à la mère de sa petite amie. Il était plus comme un enfant prit en faut que comme un gendre venu soutenir sa copine dans une situation difficile. Extrêmement difficile. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, faisant tourner le sachet de thé dans l'eau bouillie, et tout ce que Zayn espérait, c'était que Debbie prenne la parole en premier. Il était prêt à tout entendre, mais était incapable de dire lui-même ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Comment tu vas, toi ?  
\- On fait aller.  
\- Et Louis ?  
\- Ça s'arrange, petit à petit. Il a marché hier.  
\- Bien.  
\- …  
\- Écoute Zayn. C'est difficile pour nous de nous faire une idée sur tout ça. Perrie nous a raconté dans les grandes lignes, mais elle était tellement mal qu'on n'a pas insisté.  
\- Je... Je suis désolé.  
\- Je veux que tu saches qu'on ne te tient pas pour responsable. Ni moi, ni Mark, ni Jonnie.  
\- Merci... »

A présent, Debbie avait véritablement l'air désolé pour Zayn. Ils n'auraient jamais cru vivre une pareille situation. Quand Zayn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, les pneus d'une voiture firent crisser les graviers dans l'allée. Le jeune homme se figea. Il ne savait pas comment Perrie allait prendre sa décision de venir la retrouver. À la réflexion, elle devait avoir vu la voiture devant la maison. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il eut tout juste le temps de se lever de sa chaise avant que Perrie ne se jette dans ses bras. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment. Puis Jonnie entra, les bras chargés de sacs et sa voix rauque s'éleva dans le dos de Zayn. 

« T'es là, toi.  
\- Salut, Jon. »

Zayn s'était écarté et regardait Jonnie sans trop savoir ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Il le savait assez colérique et extrêmement protecteur envers sa soeur. Debbie avait beau dire que personne ne lui en voulait, il se doutait de l'état d'énervement de Jonnie. 

« T'es arrivé quand ?  
\- Tout à l'heure.  
\- Tu dois avoir faim.  
\- Euh...  
\- On va pas tarder à manger.  
\- Cool...  
\- Fais pas cette tête. Si quelqu'un doit t'engueuler, c'est Perrie, pas moi. Et puis je crois que la connerie est partagée non ?  
\- Hm...  
\- Laisse-le tranquille, Jon. Viens Zayn. »

Perrie l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre d'adolescente. Elle se débarassa de son manteau et de ses chaussures et le fit basculer sur son lit. Zayn eut à peine le temps de constater qu'elle n'avait jamais décroché les posters de ses anciennes idoles. Il ferma les yeux lorsque Perrie colla sa bouche à la sienne et glissa ses mains froides contre sa peau. Il frissonna et mordit ses lèvres, sentant le désir affluer en lui. Il ne s'était pas sentit comme ça depuis plusieurs jours et il maudit l'endroit et le moment totalement inappropriés à ce genre de comportement. Il prit le visage de Perrie entre ses mains et l'écarta doucement. Elle souriait. Mon dieu, elle souriait. 

« Hey... Doucement, tu veux ?  
\- T'as pas envie ? »

Le sourire avait disparu et laissait place à une inquiétude évidente. 

« Non non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que... ça me gêne.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ?  
\- Mais tu sais bien. Y'a tout le monde en bas, et puis c'est ta chambre...  
\- Justement, c'est MA chambre.  
\- Pez...  
\- Si t'as pas envie de moi, dis-le, on gagnera du temps. »

Elle se détourna, s'assit au bord du lit, le regard vague. Zayn sentit une angoisse serrer son ventre. C'était pourtant tout le contraire. Il la voulait, depuis des semaines. Ces nuits avaient été brouillées par des rêves confus dans lesquels il cherchait à atteindre Perrie sans jamais y parvenir. Il se réveillait en nage contre son corps étrangement chaud et pourtant totalement absent. Le manque était permanent et combien de fois s'était-il surpris à fantasmer ? Zayn se glissa derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. »

La jeune femme se leva et Zayn cru d'abord qu'elle l'évitait, qu'elle allait partir et rejoindre sa mère et son frère. Qu'il avait encore réussi à tout gâcher. Mais elle s'immobilia devant la porte et il entendit cliqueter la serrure. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, adossée contre le battant et il se dit qu'elle était magnifique. Elle fit passer son pull par-dessus sa tête et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Puis elle s'approcha avec lenteur, se collant à Zayn, serrant ses épaules entre ses bras. Il passa ses mains sous sa jupe, ses doigts s'accrochant à son collant. Son parfum était partout et il inspira profondément. 

« T'es sûre ?  
\- Hmhm... »

Elle s'activait déjà sur la boucle de sa ceinture et il se laissa tomber contre le matelas. Finalement, il avait eu raison de venir...

 

Liam avait passé les derniers jours de cette semaine à penser à Victor. Concrètement, ce constat était accablant. Il revoyait sans cesse son sourire quand il lui avait montré les photos dans sa cuisine, il entendait son rire un peu cassé dès qu'une vanne de Guy Richie l'amusait tout particulièrement, ses muscles saillants quand il portait presque Louis en rééducation... En fait, il avait essayé de se persuader qu'il ne pensait à lui que pour des raisons tout à fait logiques, mais quand il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, trempé de sueur et l'entrejambe douloureuse après avoir rêvé de lui, il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence. Victor l’obsédait, tout simplement. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par des garçons avant. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, c'était toujours... A part peut-être cette fois-ci, au début de l'adolescence, pendant ce cours de biologie. À l'époque, il était persuadé d'être fou amoureux d'Emily, la plus jolie fille du collège. Le genre de fille parfaite, avec des yeux clairs et un sourire éclatant. Pour l'expérience de sciences, Liam s'était retrouvé à partager sa table et son microscope avec James. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce garçon discret, presque taciturne. Jamais avant ce jour-là. Quand il s'était penché pour regarder à son tour l'expérience en question, le parfum du garçon avait assailli tous ses sens. Ça avait été ça, seulement ça qui l'avait marqué, au début. Mais lorsque les doigts de James avaient effleuré sa main, quelque chose s'était agité en lui. Une sensation tenace d'excitation, son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, et une chaleur diffuse dans tout son corps. Il l'avait regardé, et il l'avait trouvé beau, soudain. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une chose pareille. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait pris soin d'oublier le plus vite possible. Pas parce qu'il n'assumait pas, non, c'était simplement sans importance. Il n'y avait rien à assumer. Il avait alors à peine treize ans. À part peut-être aussi la fois où, quelques années plus tard, il avait compris qu'il avait des pensées en se caressant. Pas n'importe lesquelles. Pas des filles, nues, à la peau douce et aux seins rebondis. Ce n'était pas si clair que ça, ou peut-être que si, après tout. Ça aussi, c'était oublié, soigneusement relégué dans un coin de son cerveau. Il avait été profondément amoureux de Danielle et incroyablement triste quand ils avaient rompu. Ça, c'était concret. C'était véritable. Ce pincement au cœur quand il avait appris que Louis et Harry étaient ensemble et heureux n'était qu'une impression, un ressenti biaisé. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Pourtant, il y avait Victor et ses beaux yeux, son sourire insupportable et ce rêve inexplicable. Tu voulais du concret, Liam Payne, tu en as. 

Samedi, donc. Victor l'avait appelé le matin même, au moment où il s'était persuadé qu'il n’appellerait plus.

« Tu ne fais toujours rien de ton week-end ?  
\- Je sais pas, j'ai plein de trucs qui se sont profilés, je dois rappeler des gens, et – »

Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de raconter ? Ses amis avaient mieux à faire. L'un d'eux était dans le nord avec sa copine, et les trois autres probablement très occupés à planifier une opération sauvetage incluant un foie tout neuf. D'ailleurs, Victor était bien placé pour savoir ça, et il ne savait pas trop de quelle façon il allait pouvoir faire croire qu'il était terriblement occupé, ces derniers jours.

« Je dois voir Niall...  
\- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas l'air prêt pour votre rendez-vous.  
\- Oh, c'est Niall, il –  
\- Tu n'as plus envie de me voir ?  
\- Je...  
\- Écoute, Liam. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as changé d'avis, pourquoi tu hésites, si tu n'es finalement pas libre comme tu le dis... Ce qui est sûr, c'est que moi, j'ai très envie de te voir.  
\- Si.  
\- Si quoi ?  
\- Si je suis libre. Enfin, j'ai personne quoi.  
\- Personne ? Dans ta vie ? Ou ce week-end ?  
\- Les deux ?  
\- Donc je passe te chercher ?  
\- … Oui.  
\- J'arrive. »

Maintenant ? Liam n'eut pas la force de lui demander de venir plus tard. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il pense qu'il avait des choses à cacher, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Il avait été suffisamment idiot. Il lui indiqua son adresse et raccrocha. Il se rua dans la salle de bain. Cette fois, il ne se contenterait pas de s'asperger de parfum. Il serait parfait.


	8. « I can take you up, I can take you home / I can take you, ohh, where you wanna go / I can pick it up, we could take it slow / I can take you home, oh oh oh. »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Take You - Justin Bieber

La voiture de Victor sentait le cuir neuf et la cigarette. Liam se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait s'habituer à ce genre d'odeurs. Il n'avait parlé que de banalités pendant le trajet jusqu'à son appartement. Victor fumait au volant, la fenêtre ouverte malgré le froid. Il donnait cette impression de maturité qui déstabilisait Liam. Cette impression de savoir ce qu'il voulait de la vie, où il allait, alors que lui-même était totalement perdu à ce moment-là de son existence. Il lui semblait que les choses n'auraient pas pû être plus compliquées et pourtant Victor semblait tellement serein. Il se demanda si le jeune homme percevait son trouble ou si la façade qu'il tentait désespérement d'afficher n'était en fait pas si minable. Il aurait voulu savoir ce que Victor avait vécu, s'il avait été avec un homme pendant plusieurs années, s'il n'avait fait qu'enchaîner les relations sans importances et les simples coup d'un soir. Après tout, il ne savait quel genre de garçon était Victor. Il aurait voulu savoir mais il ne voulait pas lui poser ce genre de question. Il ne voulait pas que Victor se fasse de fausses idées. Ils arrivèrent à son appartement et Liam s'installa immédiatement dans le canapé du salon. Il réalisa qu'il avait déjà prit ses marques et se sentit un peu effrayé. Lorsque Victor le rejoignit, il se réjouit à l'idée de boire de nouveau le cocktail qu'il posa devant lui et il plongea presque immédiatement la tête dans le verre pour en engloutir une bonne moitié.

« Waouh... Si tu veux, j'ai de la vodka pure, sinon...  
\- Pardon. J'en avais besoin. Mais ça va.  
\- Mais je t'en prie. Je réitère ma proposition, si tu as besoin d'alcool fort.  
\- Ça ira pour le moment, merci.  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Rien. Tout. J'en ai marre. »

Liam s'enfila une nouvelle rasade de son verre. 

« Ah ouais, quand même. Tu veux bien être plus précis ?  
\- C'est compliqué. Je sais pas si on va s'en sortir.  
\- De ?  
\- De cette merde.  
\- Louis va beaucoup mieux, tu sais. Il a fait beaucoup de progrès.  
\- Mais justement, c'est ça qui est le pire. Il commence à aller mieux et j'arrive même pas à m'en réjouir. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ils vont nous claquer la porte au nez dans quelques jours.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Du travail.  
\- Oh... Les producteurs s'impatientent ?  
\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
\- Dis moi, Liam, depuis quand tu n'as pas ouvert un journal ?  
\- Euh, j'ai pas tellement eu le temps ces dernières semaines.  
\- Non je vois ça. Tout le monde en parle, tu sais...  
\- Et ils disent quoi ?  
\- Que... One Direction, c'était bien, vous avez bien rigolé, et tout ça, mais que maintenant, c'est la vie d'adulte qui commence pour vous, ce genre de conneries. »

Liam termina son verre et le reposa sur la table basse un peu trop brusquement. Il avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration. Alors c'était bel et bien déjà terminé. C'était comme ça que ça se passerait, et les premiers concernés n'étaient même pas encore au courant. Chacun avait déjà décidé de quoi faire, les producteurs, les actionnaires, le management, les médias, les fans même devaient déjà pleurer la fin de leurs idoles. Mais eux, personne n'avait jugé bon de les prévenir. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et pourtant, une part de lui lui susurrait qu'il l'avait toujours su, depuis ce coup de téléphone en pleine nuit pour leur annoncer que Louis et Harry avaient eu un accident, que c'était grave, que Louis était dans un état plus que critique. Il le savait déjà quand il faisait les cent pas dans les couloirs des urgences, en pyjama, alors que Niall se rongeait les ongles au sang et que Zayn fumait clope sur clope devant l'hôpital. Il le savait déjà quand il avait dû consoler Harry quand ils avaient enfin pu le voir et que Louis était toujours dans le coma. Il le savait depuis tout ce temps, et il n'avait pas voulu ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu casser les espoirs de Niall qui répétait à longueur de temps qu'ils trouveraient bien un moyen de revenir. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur à miner Harry encore d'avantage en partageant ses inquiétudes avec lui. Et il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de voir Zayn suffisamment pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il en pensait, lui. Depuis l'accident, Zayn était devenu une ombre, quelqu'un qu'on ne voyait qu'en coup de vent. Lui qui avait été son plus proche ami. Il semblait être partout à la fois, mais jamais vraiment là. On ne savait plus exactement à quel moment il avait été là, à quelle conversation il avait participé et quand était la dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu. On se souvenait surtout de ses coups de gueule envers Harry, de sa mauvaise humeur permanente. La petite routine qui s'était installée autour de Louis n'avait duré qu'un temps. L'inconstance de Zayn et la panique de Harry avaient brisé les dernières habitudes auxquelles ils s'étaient raccroché pour ne pas tous sombrer. Liam réalisa que Zayn avait probablement compris depuis le début lui aussi et qu'il les avait abandonné au fur et mesure, doucement mais sûrement. Qu'il avait tout fait pour prendre ses distances et bâtir autre chose, ailleurs, en terrain sûr. Il se souvint de cette conversation qui lui avait glacé les sangs, une nuit où ils partageaient une autre chambre d'hôtel dans une de ces innombrables villes. Zayn avait toujours eu conscience que ce n'était qu'un moment, que les choses passeraient, et qu'il serait prêt à ce moment-là à tout quitter sans un regard en arrière. Lui, il pensait comme un idiot qu'ils resteraient comme ça jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, cinq meilleurs amis qui ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Peut-être était-il temps de construire autre chose, comme Zayn. Comme Harry et Louis. Quand Danielle l'avait quitté, il avait su que c'était la chose à faire, parce qu'ils avaient le groupe et manquaient de temps pour le reste. Elle avait sa carrière, elle aussi. Un instant, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas eu meilleur compte de la suivre de l'autre côté du globe. Mais s'il avait fait ça, il aurait perdu les derniers moments de ce qui l'avait rendu le plus heureux au monde. Ces quatre abrutis et le rêve qu'ils poursuivaient tous ensemble. Oui, il était peut-être temps de passer à autre chose. Mais bordel, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si douloureux ?

« Liam, ça va aller ?  
\- Oui... Oui ça va aller. Je crois. »

Liam passa une main sur ses joues humides et tenta de sourire lamentablement. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de pleurer à son deuxième rendez-vous avec Victor. A vrai dire, il ne pleurait jamais devant des gens qu'il connaissait à peine. 

« Je crois que je vais prendre un peu de vodka, finalement. »

Victor ne se fit pas prier. Il alla chercher la bouteille dans la cuisine et leur servit à tous les deux un shooter qu'ils avalèrent d'une traite. Victor les resservit immédiatement et le même manège se répéta plusieurs fois. Il avait bien besoin de ça. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que le niveau de la bouteille diminuait, la vue de Liam se brouillait. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentaient d'avaler leurs verres dans un silence religieux. Liam se demanda pourquoi Victor le suivait. Avait-il lui même besoin d'oublier certaines choses ? Où était-il simplement décidé à aider Liam à oublier à ce point ?

« Pourquoi tu bois ?  
\- Pour que tu ne sois pas tout seul à être bourré.  
\- Trop sympa.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Parlons d'autre chose.  
\- T'as raison. Parle moi de tes ex.  
\- Je... Quoi ?  
\- Bah de tes ex quoi. Tes mecs.  
\- Oui...  
\- Tu trouves ça gênant ?  
\- Pas du tout. Un peu surprenant. Tu veux savoir quoi ?  
\- Tout.  
\- Je sais pas par où commencer.  
\- Tant que ça ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Tu as eu tant de mecs que ça ?  
\- Ah... Non... Ce que je veux, c'est que c'est jamais évident de se lancer dans ce genre de sujets avec le garçon qui nous plaît, pas vrai ?  
\- Arrête un peu ! T'as eu des relations longues ?  
\- Oui. La dernière.  
\- Avec qui ?  
\- Tu risques de ne pas le connaître. Il s'appelle Jimmy.  
\- Il était beau ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu étais amoureux ?  
\- Bien sûr. Ça a duré quatre ans.  
\- Pourquoi vous avez rompu ?  
\- Parce que lui, il ne m'aimait plus, visiblement. Rien de très original ni de spectaculaire. Juste une relation qui s'use comme on en voit parfois. Il trouvait que je travaillais trop et moi je le trouvais fainéant. Parfois, ces petits défauts prennent plus de place que ce qu'on pourrait croire. Je crois qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et les choses ont fait que... Voilà.  
\- Il t'a trompé ?!  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu me faire ça. Il y avait toujours une certaine tendresse entre nous. Enfin, je crois.  
\- Alors il t'a quitté. C'était quand ?  
\- L'année dernière.  
\- Et tu n'as eu personne depuis ?  
\- Rien de très sérieux, non.  
\- Et moi, je suis quelque chose de pas très sérieux ?  
\- J'en sais rien.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup. Et que peut-être qu'on ne s'entendrait pas sur le long terme.  
\- Hm...  
\- Et toi alors ? »

Liam leva les yeux vers Victor qui l'observait avec un drôle de sourire. Il était parti du principe que Victor le savait. Il pensait qu'il l'aurait lu dans les journaux, comme tous le monde. Sa vie n'était plus vraiment la sienne depuis quelques années maintenant. On la lui empruntait, on la prenait pour les besoins des chiffres d'affaires annuels ou pour booster un peu le nombre de lectures sur un site internet. Il s'y était habitué. La question de Victor le prit au dépourvu. Il avala quelques verres supplémentaires pour tenter de se donner une contenance.

« Moi ? Euh je...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ma copine est partie au Japon.  
\- Ta copine ?  
\- Mon ex. J'ai jamais pris l'habitude de parler d'elle comme ça. On ne parle pas tellement de nos vies en détail, même si tout le monde les connait. On n'en parle que dans des termes généraux, pour les interview, c'est suffisant.  
\- Je vois... C'était quand ?  
\- Il y a 6 mois... Un peu avant l'accident des garçons.  
\- Vous avez rompu à cause de ça ?  
\- De l'accident ?  
\- Non, débile. Du Japon.  
\- Ah ! Ouais.  
\- Et t'en a souffert ?  
\- Évidemment. Je l'aimais beaucoup.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- C'est pas ta faute.  
\- Non, c'est vrai. Je me contentais d'être poli.  
\- Pardon. Mais c'est fini tout ça. Il y a d'autres choses vraiment importantes que je dois régler.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Dis m'en plus.  
\- Bah Louis, et tout ça.  
\- Ce n'est pas à toi de régler ça, Liam. »

Liam savait qu'en disant ça, il avait pensé à Victor. Il avait espéré que le jeune homme, lui, n'y pense pas. Mais évidement, c'était peine perdue. Victor était le genre de personne à saisir toutes les subtilités du langage. Maintenant, il ne savait pas comment il allait se sortir de se mauvais pas. Il ne tenait pas à avouer que Victor avait pris en quelques jours une place bien plus importante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils se connaissaient à peine et il considérait déjà que c'était un « problème » qu'il devait résoudre. Il lui sembla que son corps avait totalement décidé de vivre sa vie et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

« Bah, toi, par exemple.  
\- Moi ?  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire... Pas vrai ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Je suis un peu idiot.  
\- Je sais pas. C'est juste que t'es entré dans ma vie, là, sans prévenir, et que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire avec toi. J'aimerais bien avoir une idée de comment réagir à tes regards et à ce que tu me dis. J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi ça me fait de l'effet alors que je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec un garçon. T'as presque trente ans, tu connais ton avenir, t'as un job, et moi, je suis qu'un gamin.  
\- De quoi tu as envie, là tout de suite, maintenant ?  
\- Je suis bourré, ça compte pas.  
\- Si, justement.  
\- J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses. Pour voir. »

Victor cilla et sourit. Liam n'eut même pas le temps de regretter ses paroles, que déjà les lèvres chaudes de Victor se posaient sur les siennes. C'était d'une douceur incroyable et déconcertante. C'était inconnu sans l'être vraiment. Un baiser restait un baiser, mais cette fois, il lui sembla ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à faire. Victor posa une main sur sa nuque et l'attira contre lui. Sa langue se glissa dans sa bouche et Liam sentit son ventre se nouer. Ce parfum de tabac mêlé au goût de l'alcool qu'il détestait quand Zayn allumait ses cigarettes lui parut soudain si agréable. Les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent. Des centaines d'insectes se baladaient dans ses membres, fourmis délicieuses qui lui faisaient perdre pied. Il ne se sentait plus du tout ivre, comme si ce simple contact avait suffit à le dégriser totalement. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, il voulait profiter et aussi éviter le regard de Victor dès qu'ils se sépareraient. Mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, il sentit le lien se défaire. La main de Victor abandonna sa nuque et la chaleur de son souffle s'évanouit en un instant. Bientôt, ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé. Victor alluma une cigarette et s'enfonça dans le dossier. 

« Alors ? »

Liam regarda le jeune homme et se mordit les lèvres. Putain, il avait l'air fier de lui, en plus. Qu'attendait-il de lui ? Il ne voyait pas trop quoi dire, après ça. Il n'y avait pas de formule toute faite pour dire à quel point ça avait été bon et à quel point c'était effrayant.

« Alors... alors quoi ?  
\- Tu voulais voir, non ? Verdict ?  
\- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Que je te dise que tu embrasses divinement bien ?  
\- Pas forcément. Ce que tu ressens...  
\- C'était... Je...  
\- Ne dis rien, en fait. »

La cigarette fut abandonnée sur le bord du cendrier. Liam ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais il fallait reconnaître que Victor avait le don de le déstabiliser. Il sentit le poids de son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres de nouveau, la pression de sa cuisse contre son entrejambe... Il était électrisé. Incapable de bouger. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le repousser, mais ses muscles étaient tétanisés. À la réflexion, il ne savait pas s'il avait envie que Victor arrête. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Quelles étaient ses limites. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Victor avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, et il répondait à ses baisers, jouant avec sa langue, le souffle court et le cœur battant. Merde, c'était bon. Lorsqu'il compris que les mains de Victor glissaient entre ses cuisses, il était déjà trop tard pour le stopper. Son jean était défait et son boxer dangereusement serré. Il lui suffit d'un effleurement pour frissonner et se crisper imperceptiblement. Victor chercha ses yeux du regard et le fixa un instant. 

« Ça...  
\- N'arrête pas. »

Liam savait que s'il arrêtait maintenant, il ne pourrait pas rester plus longtemps et affronter son regard. Il aurait trop honte. Et il n'avait aucune envie de partir. Lorsque Victor glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et tira doucement sur le tissu, il se sentit rougir et maudit la lumière trop forte du salon. Il avait l'impression de revivre sa première fois, à la différence prêt qu'il n'avait pas le dessus. Il ne pouvait même pas faire semblant de contrôler la situation. Être mis à nu une nouvelle fois. Se montrer à un homme, une simple connaissance, en plus. La fragilité de sa position l'angoissait. Mais ces mains-là savaient ce qu'elles devaient faire. C'étaient les mains d'un homme qui en avait vu d'autres et qui n'hésiterait pas. Un homme qu'il voulait connaître, qu'il voulait découvrir. Liam décida qu'il ne pouvait plus hésiter. Il avait commencé tout ça. Il défit les boutons de la chemise de Victor et passa ses mains sur son torse. C'était tellement différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Les courbes étaient différentes, plus dures, plus abruptes. Ce n'était pas la même chaleur, ni la même douceur. C'était le même corps qu'il voyait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, quand il se changeait avec les garçons, la même silhouette qu'il apercevait dans les vitrines lorsqu'elles le reflétaient. Mais au toucher, ça n'avait rien à voir. Il toucha ses hanches et suivit l'aine du bout des doigts, plongeant un peu plus bas pour remonter aussitôt. Son ventre était serré et il avait la gorge sèche. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il respirait si fort. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui venait. Il se cambra quand les doigts de Victor s'enroulèrent autour sa virilité et il ferma les yeux, les mains accrochées à ses épaules. Il avait conscience d'avoir l'air d'un garçon sans expérience, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir à chaque caresse de Victor. Ces va-et-vient étaient une des meilleures choses qu'il ait eu à vivre jusqu'à présent. Les lèvres de Victor dans son cou achevaient de le rendre fou. Lorsqu'il les sentit descendre sur son corps tremblant, il pensa subitement à tout arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas aller jusque là, pas déjà, pas avec lui, pas comme ça. Ses limites étaient peut-être là, après tout. Et puis qu'allait penser Victor de lui s'il se laissait faire dès leur deuxième rendez-vous. S'attendrait-il à ce qu'il lui rende la pareille ? Il en était encore à se poser ce genre de questions lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Victor abandonner sa peau pour entourer son sexe. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il perdit totalement le contrôle et oublia définitivement toutes ses angoisses. C'était bon. C'était incroyablement bon. Victor semblait savoir exactement quoi faire, de quelle façon, et à quel moment. C'était comme s'il connaissait Liam depuis des années, qu'il connaissait toutes ses envies, ses réactions, ses exigences. Jamais Liam n'avait eu le sentiment d'être aussi comblé. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, et pourtant, le plaisir montait déjà. Lui qui avait toujours été particulièrement endurant sentait déjà qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. C'était pourtant tout le contraire qu'il désirait. Il ne voulait pas paraître inexpérimenté. Il voulait que Victor continue ce qu'il faisait. Comme si Victor avait compris, il ralentit la cadence et le plaisir resta comme suspendu. C'était mieux que n'importe quoi. Il avait aimé faire l'amour à Danielle, c'était indéniable. Il avait aimé son corps, la cambrure de ses reins et le goût de sa peau. Mais c'était totalement incomparable. Victor faisait ce qu'il voulait de lui et il se rendait compte qu'il aimait ça. Quand il ne put plus tenir, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de Victor qui approfondit ses caresses. En quelques secondes, les muscles de Liam se crispèrent et Victor maintint son emprise. Liam manqua de lui dire de s'écarter mais aucun mots ne pouvaient passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne put que gémir lorsque la jouissance s'empara de lui. Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé, complétement vidé de ses forces. Ses vêtements collaient contre sa peau trempée de sueur. Victor saisit sa cigarette éteinte depuis un bon moment et la ralluma en souriant, et lorsque Liam tendit la main, il lui passa son paquet froissé. 

« Alors tu fumes, mais seulement après l'amour ?  
\- …  
\- Liam ?  
\- Euh... Oui, il faut croire. En fait, non. J'en ai juste très envie là, maintenant.  
\- De fumer ou ?...  
\- Oui ! De fumer !  
\- Je te charrie.  
\- Ah. Pardon...  
\- C'est rien. Ça va ?  
\- Oui oui... Écoute, je vais peut-être pas rester. J'ai des trucs à faire.  
\- Maintenant ?  
\- Bah... Oui.  
\- Je peux te demander ce que tu as à faire à... Deux heures et demi du matin ?  
\- C'est vrai. Pas grand chose en fait.  
\- Je peux dormir sur le canapé, tu sais.  
\- Je veux pas... Je... »

Il était totalement perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire ou ne pas faire. Victor agissait comme si tout était normal. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Pas pour lui. S'il restait dormir chez lui, quel message allait-il faire passer ? Il se maudit de manquer autant de confiance en lui et aurait voulu avoir l'assurance de Victor. 

« Liam ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pourquoi tu te poses autant de questions ?  
\- Parce que j'ai jamais fait ça avant.  
\- Tu n'as jamais passé la nuit chez quelqu'un ?  
\- Si. Mais jamais dans ces circonstances.  
\- Arrête deux minutes, tu as eu toutes les nanas que tu voulais.  
\- C'était pas pareil.  
\- Parce que c'était chez toi ? On fera ça la prochaine fois si tu veux.  
\- Non, parce que c'était des filles et que je savais exactement comment me comporter et avec toi je sais pas.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme d'habitude, ça marchera.  
\- … D'habitude, c'est chez moi.  
\- Tu vois j'avais raison.  
\- C'est pas la question !  
\- Et elles restaient pour la nuit ?  
\- Pas toujours. Ça dépendait.  
\- Reste, Liam. S'il te plait. »

Liam contempla un moment le garçon à côté de lui. Son torse nu sous la chemise entrouverte par ses propres mains, le dessin de ses lèvres, sa mâchoire saillante. Tout lui donnait envie de rester. Il suffit d'un sourire pour qu'il cède. 

« Très bien, mais je prend le canapé.  
\- Je m'y oppose fermement.  
\- Je m'en fout. Tu bosses demain, si je ne me trompe pas. Tu as besoin de dormir.  
\- Si je bosse demain, j'ai surtout besoin de ne pas te réveiller quand je me lèverai.  
\- Je m'en fiche, je viendrai avec toi.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Ce sera l'occasion d'aller voir Louis.  
\- On dort très mal sur ce canapé.  
\- Je m'en accommoderai.  
\- Tu veux garder les dernières effluves de ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est ça ?  
\- C'est dégueulasse. Va te coucher, il est déjà tard. J'ai pas l'habitude de me lever aux aurores et si je t'accompagne, j'aimerais bien avoir quelques heures de sommeil moi aussi.  
\- Très bien, je te laisse tranquille alors. Je vais prendre une douche, si tu veux en faire autant, fais moi signe.  
\- Pour ?  
\- Que je te donne une serviette, ça me paraît un bon début. Et si tu insistes, je peux te frotter le dos. Mais vraiment si tu insistes.  
\- Une serviette ça sera très bien.  
\- Bonne nuit, alors.  
\- Hm. »

Liam ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il s'empourpra quand Victor embrassa doucement ses lèvres et quitta le salon sans se retourner. Il resta assis sans bouger, attentif au moindre bruit dans l'appartement. Il attendit suffisamment après que la douche eut cessé de couler avant de se glisser en silence dans la salle de bain. Il se sentait un peu idiot d'avoir laissé Victor profiter de la situation. À présent, il allait probablement le raccompagner à l'hôpital et lui souhaiter plein de bonne choses pour le futur. Leurs chemins se sépareraient et il aurait l'air d'une fille un peu idiote qui était tombé dans le panneau du beau médecin dès le deuxième soir. Victor avait eu ce qu'il voulait et il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même.

Le réveil fut plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Entendre la voix de Victor avant même d'être tout à fait conscient avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il se redressa dans le canapé avec l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes, et d'être pourtant en pleine forme. Il s'empara de la tasse que Victor lui tendit dans la minute suivant son réveil, et rit à sa réflexion. 

« Tiens, le fameux café.  
\- Oh... »

Et en effet, il était bien meilleur que celui des machines de l'hôpital. Il le but en quelques gorgées et attrapa ses vêtements. Victor ne le lâcha pas des yeux lorsqu'il se débattit avec le duvet pour cacher son corps tout en enfilant ses vêtements tant bien que mal. Liam en était à enfiler son jean lorsque Victor se rapprocha et tira doucement sur la couverture, un sourire mesquin sur le visage. 

« Hey !  
\- T'as vraiment besoin de ça ?  
\- Mais oui !  
\- Mais non. »

Il repoussa tout à fait le duvet et contempla les jambes à demi-nues de Liam, à peine recouvertes par son pantalon. Il sourit un peu plus et s'allongea sur lui, immobilisant ses bras entre ses doigts fins. 

« Tu fais quoi, là ? »

Victor ne dit rien, et embrassa le cou de Liam, qui commença à glousser. Il le chatouillait avec ses cheveux, mais il aurait détesté le voir partir. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant que Liam réalise que l'heure tournait. 

« Tu vas être en retard...  
\- Hm... Je pourrais être malade aujourd'hui.  
\- Je pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour te faire porter pâle pour moi. Et puis soyons honnêtes, tu me connais à peine. Je pense pas que tu aies envie de passer toute une journée avec moi après tout. Alors debout. »

Victor se releva en grognant et Liam finit d'enfiler ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse. À peine dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture de Victor qui roulait déjà en direction de l'hôpital. 

Le trajet parut beaucoup trop rapide à Liam. Il était déjà temps de se quitter dans le parking souterrain de l'hôpital. Il préférait ne pas arriver avec Victor par l'entrée du personnel et le jeune médecin accepta à contre-cœur de le laisser remonter vers l'entrée principale. Ils restèrent un moment l'un en face de l'autre sans trop savoir quoi se dire. Victor gardait ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa blouse et fixait avec insistance un morceau de goudron déformé. 

« Bon bah...  
\- …  
\- Je vais y aller.  
\- …  
\- Merci pour la vodka.  
\- Ah-ah-ah. »

Liam eut un sourire de travers et après un dernier regard, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie du parking. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Victor pour le rattraper et saisir son bras pour le forcer à se retourner.

« C'est tout ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Merci pour la vodka. C'est tout ?  
\- Je...  
\- On va se revoir ?  
\- Je sais pas trop si –  
\- Arrête de réfléchir, putain. T'as envie de me revoir ou pas ?  
\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas totalement crédule.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Je sais bien que... C'était juste comme ça.  
\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de réfléchir, surtout si c'est pour penser à ma place. Tu crois peut-être que j'ai eu assez de mecs pour me foutre royalement de ceux à qui je taille une pipe, et que je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une relation ou je ne sais quoi, ce genre de conneries... Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu me plais, et c'est pas parce que t'es plus jeune, pas parce que t'es célèbre ou parce que t'as des problèmes dans ta vie que ça va m'arrêter. Hier soir, c'était une des meilleures soirées que j'ai passé depuis un moment, et ce n'était pas pour vendre mon histoire à un tabloïd de merde. Gros titre ! « Comment j'ai passé la nuit avec Liam Payne après l'avoir fait jouir avec ma bouche. » T'es con, putain.  
\- D'accord, d'accord ! Désolé, je voulais pas que tu t'imagines que je pensais comme ça...  
\- Liam, dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas donné cette impression.  
\- Pas du tout. C'est moi qui manque de confiance, c'est nouveau pour moi et... Enfin, voilà. Désolé.  
\- Tu m'appelles ?  
\- Oui. Bonne journée. »

Victor attrapa sa nuque et l'attira jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau avant de tourner les talons et de courir jusqu'à l'ascenseur de service. Il devait être sacrément en retard avec leurs conneries, mais Liam s'en foutait pas mal. Il l'avait embrassé. Encore. Il comprenait à peine ce qu'il se passait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ça. Une pensée le frappa. Est-ce qu'ils étaient ensemble, maintenant ? Non. Probablement pas. D'ailleurs, c'était trop tôt pour penser à ce genre de choses. Il quitta le parking et rejoignit l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Il grimpa jusqu'au deuxième étage dans un état second, un sourire vague accroché aux lèvres. En approchant de la chambre de Louis, il entendit une infirmière protester et ne saisit que quelques bribes de ce qu'il se disait. Tout ce qu'il compris, c'est qu'il y avait déjà bien trop monde dans la chambre et lorsqu'il s'approcha à son tour, il la croisa plus remontée que jamais.

« Vous aussi ?  
\- Euh je... viens juste dire bonjour...  
\- C'est déjà plein à craquer là dedans, vous feriez mieux de faire vite.  
\- D'accord...  
\- Le docteur Ashford ne va pas aimer ça du tout, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Il a bien dit que monsieur Tomlinson avait besoin de se reposer, et ça, c'est pas du repos. N'importe quoi ! »

Elle s'éloigna en continuant à ronchonner contre le monde entier et Liam haussa les sourcils. Elle avait probablement grand besoin de vacances. Il ouvrit la porte en se demandant qui pouvait bien rendre visite à Louis à plusieurs. Les fans n'étaient pas censées avoir accès à l'hôpital, et surtout pas à la chambre de Louis. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pû imaginer une seconde un tel commité d'accueil. Ils étaient tous là. Harry, Niall, Louis et même Zayn qui semblait tout juste arriver de Newcastle. En face d'eux, l'air plus austère que jamais, Richard, Mark et Tyler le regardaient entrer et il se sentit minuscule tout à coup. 

« Ah Liam, on n'attendait plus que toi.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?...  
\- Tu n'as pas vu tes mails ?  
\- Euh je... non, j'étais... occupé.  
\- Tu es donc le seul à ne pas savoir qu'on devait se retrouver ici il y a une bonne demi-heure déjà.  
\- Désolé...  
\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Liam jeta un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée. Personne n'avait l'air très à l'aise. Louis fixait ses mains crispée sur le drap, il semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et Zayn serrait la mâchoire, le regard perdu dans le parc de l'hôpital de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Harry était assis sur le bord du lit de Louis, le regard froid et une main fixement posée sur celles de Louis avec un air de défi. Niall contemplait ses chaussures, assit à côté du lit de Louis. Le silence était pesant. Ils avaient tous l'air de mauvais élèves, punis pour une bêtise de trop dont ils n'arrivaient même plus à se souvenir. Liam s'avanca et rejoignit ses amis, le coeur battant. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il n'était pas totalement idiot et plus assez dupe. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Victor la veille résonnait encore dans sa tête et il s'installa à côté de Niall sans un mot.

« Bon, et bien on va commencer ! Bonjour, ou plutôt re-bonjour, les garçons. Comment ça va ?  
\- …  
\- Ne faites pas ces têtes, on ne vous a encore rien dit.  
\- Pas besoin que vous nous disiez quoi que ce soit. Finissons-en. On est virés c'est ça ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry et Louis le dévisagea sans comprendre. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça. Harry ne lui avait rien dit à propos de l'entretien qu'ils avaient eu deux jours plus tôt, et même si l'inquiétude ne le quittait pas, la nouvelle était trop violente. Trop inattendue. Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers les producteurs et comprit que Harry avait raison. C'était trop tard. Les choses n'avaient pas tourné comme ils l'avaient prévu. Les pertes étaient trop grosses, les dépenses exorbitantes et rien ou presque ne rentrait dans les caisses. Il les avait tirés vers le bas. Ils avaient touché le fond du gouffre, et tout était de sa faute. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, les yeux emplis de larmes. Il sentit la main de Harry serrer ses doigts, et il essuya son visage d'un poing rageur. 

« Vous n'avez rien à répondre ?  
\- La nouvelle n'est pas facile à donner, vous devez vous en douter.  
\- Désolé pour vous. Vous allez vraiment passer une sale journée, hein ? Vous nous aviez promis de nous laisser encore un mois !  
\- On n'a rien promis du tout, on a dit qu'on vous rappellerait. Vous nous avez forcé la main. Hier, il y a eu une réunion à votre sujet et les choses ont été claires. Un mois c'est beaucoup trop. Cela ne fera qu’aggraver le déficit et tout le monde est d'accord la dessus, il est hors de question que des gens perdent leurs emplois par votre faute.  
\- Notre faute ?!  
\- La situation est ainsi pour une bonne raison, et nous ne sommes de toute façon pas ici pour désigner des coupables. Le fait est que nous avons attendu trop longtemps et qu'en toute logique, les choses vont encore traîner. Des décisions ont été prise au cours de la réunion d'hier et nous sommes désolés de vous annoncer que –  
\- Vous êtes vraiment une belle brochette de connards.  
\- Tais-toi, Harry.  
\- Zayn, ferme ta gueule, je t'ai rien demandé !  
\- Arrête, putain ! Qu'est ce que tu crois, c'est parce que tu l'ouvres en permanence que ça se termine comme ça !  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- T'es tout le temps en train de la ramener et d'agresser tout le monde. Tu pensais vraiment que ça allait continuer longtemps, que tout le monde allait se laisser insulter alors que tu ne rapportes plus un rond ?  
\- Et toi, Zayn, tu vaux plus que moi ? Combien ? Vas-y, dis-moi combien.  
\- Pas plus que toi, c'est vrai. Mais moi, je la ferme.  
\- Ouais, tu sais bien faire ça, la fermer devant ces enfoirés. »

Les trois hommes ne pipaient mot. Ils avaient le vague sentiment que ça ne les regardait plus, à présent.

« On aura juste besoin de...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Une signature. Et on s'en va. Vous avez pas mal de choses à régler on dirait, alors...  
\- Va te faire enculer, Richard.  
\- Pardon ? »

Harry agita un majeur dressé à l'adresse du manager qui pâlit. Il était temps qu'ils se débarrassent de ces... encombrements. C'était devenu un enchainement de scandales. Modest! avait perdu en crédibilité quand les garçons avaient eu leur accident. Leur relation dévoilée au grand jour mettait la lumière sur pas mal de rumeurs pas très reluisantes au sujet de la boîte. Les garçons avaient vécu trop de frustrations. Les choses menaçaient d'exploser et quand c'était comme ça, il valait mieux se débarrasser de la grenade. Il n'était plus question de jeter le fruit gâté. Ils étaient arrivés à un point de non-retour : tout le panier était pourri. Ils se porteraient mieux sans les One Direction. C'était une certitude pour tout le monde, à tous les niveaux de la hiérarchie. 

« Si vous ne signez pas, vous vous asseyez sur vos indemnités de fin de contrat. C'est à vous de voir.  
\- Si on ne signe pas, vous êtes dans la merde. Rien ne sera officiel.  
\- Je ne pense pas, Harry, que tu aies les moyens de subir un procès contre nous. Il serait plus raisonnable de faire les choses à l'amiable.  
\- Harry, signe les papiers. C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire. »

La voix de Louis n'était qu'un murmure. Il avait du mal à croire lui-même ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais ils avaient le couteau sous la gorge. Ils avaient eu le temps pendant ces quelques mois pour trouver une offensive, se défendre d'une façon ou d'une autre contre les requins de la production. Mais ils avaient eu tant de choses à régler qu'ils s'étaient contentés d'espérer que l’appât du gain serait moins fort que la compassion. Ils avaient été idiots. La réalité s'abattait sur leurs épaules encore fragiles. Dans un silence de mort, ils apposèrent leurs signatures d'une main tremblante au bas de chaque feuille aux caractères microscopiques. Il y avait bien des choses à dire pour rompre une collaboration de plus de quatre ans. Ils ne se donnèrent pas la peine de lire les détails du contrat et rendirent la liasse de papier aux producteurs. 

« Vous n'y avez peut-être pas prêté attention, mais vos indemnités sont plus qu'intéressantes. Ça vous mettra à l'abri du besoin pendant un bon moment.  
\- Comme si ça vous importait.  
\- Nous voulons simplement que les choses se fassent le plus agréablement possible.  
\- Vous êtes géniaux, vraiment.  
\- Sur ce, messieurs... »

Ils saluèrent d'un signe de tête et quittèrent la pièce sans attendre. C'était leur façon de quitter une réunion importante, leur façon de saluer après avoir parlé de la promotion du prochain album, leur façon de les quitter après chaque rencontre, en fait, avant la prochaine. Mais cette fois, il n'y en aurait pas d'autre. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. La dernière fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. La porte se referma derrière eux et le silence retomba dans la chambre de Louis. Tout c'était passé très vite et ils avaient peine à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé cette dernière heure. Comment toute leur carrière avait-elle pu prendre fin si vite. Sans autre genre de formes que quelques papiers signés dans une chambre d'hôpital. Louis tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il se sentait nauséeux. Ils n'auraient pas dû signer tout de suite. Ils auraient dû attendre, garder le contrat pour réfléchir, le montrer à des avocats, des gens qualifiés. Attendre. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Tout était fini. Impossible de revenir en arrière. Tout était de sa faute. Louis leva la main vers Zayn.

« La salle de bain... »

Il y eut un flottement, pendant lequel Harry serra les dents. Zayn se leva et aida Louis à sortir de son lit. Il le porta presque jusqu'à la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière eux. Liam posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry, mais ce dernier se dégagea. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de la jalousie, des combats de coqs pour savoir qui méritait le plus Louis. Zayn était le meilleur ami de Louis, et il comprenait que ce dernier se tourne vers lui. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, par contre, c'était que Zayn les ait tous lâchés au pire moment qui soit. Harry fronça les sourcils lorsque les gémissements de douleur et les haut-le-cœur s'échappèrent de la salle de bain. Ils restèrent tous figés, incapables de parler. Niall se leva et quitta la pièce en passant une main sur son visage. Liam leva les yeux vers Harry.

« Tu crois que je devrais aller avec lui ?  
\- Fais ce que tu veux.  
\- Harry...  
\- Vas-y, je m'en fous. »

Liam soupira et s'élança à la suite de Niall. Quand il eut quitté la pièce, Harry tambourina à la porte de la salle de bain.

« C'est bon, deux minutes.  
\- Louis, ça va ?  
\- A ton avis ? »

Sa voix était brisée, pleine de sanglots, et Harry y sentit la morsure de la colère. Louis lui reprochait quelque chose dans cette histoire. Il devait penser, comme Zayn, que sa mauvaise humeur avait eu raison de la patience des producteurs. Ils le tiendraient probablement tous responsable de la fin du groupe. Peut-être même que Louis refuserait de venir vivre avec lui, à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Harry réalisa qu'il avait peut-être tout perdu en quelques minutes seulement, le temps de signer et parapher un bouquet de feuilles. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de Louis et s'appuya contre le mur, des larmes dévalant ses joues sans qu'il n'ait la force de les retenir.


	9. « The only one for me is you, and you for me / So happy together »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Happy Together - The Turtles

L'hôpital était déjà en ébullition, et Liam percuta un bon nombre d'épaules en arpentant les couloirs au pas de course. Il avait suivi Niall de près dès qu'il avait quitté la chambre, mais il avait suffit qu'il aperçoive Victor par la baie vitrée de son bureau pour le perdre de vue. Il se maudit tout en étirant le cou pour voir au dessus du personnel qui s'amassait dans les couloirs. Il allait bien finir par reconnaître sa tignasse blonde au milieu de tout ces inconnus. Arrivé dans le hall, il pestait encore. Niall avait disparu, de cette façon qui lui était propre, sans un bruit, sans une vague. Il devait être quelque part aux alentours, dans un état déplorable. Mais où ? Où avait-il pu passer, bon dieu ? Lorsqu'il compris qu'il ne le trouverait pas ici, il ouvrit la porte battante à la volée et sortit dans le parc de l'hôpital. Il s'engagea dans une allée et composa le numéro du jeune homme. La tonalité résonna dans son oreille, mais évidemment, personne ne décrocha. Une fois sur la messagerie, il ne s'embarrassa pas à parler, raccrocha immédiatement et tenta un nouvel appel. Il recommença plusieurs fois, avant d'entendre la sonnerie du téléphone venir de derrière un buisson. Il fourra immédiatement l'appareil dans sa poche et s'approcha du banc à proximité. Il avait rarement vu Niall dans un tel état. Il se souvint douloureusement du soir où, paniqué, il avait franchi les portes des urgences et était tombé nez-à-nez avec son ami, le regard furibond et les mâchoires crispées. Il se rappelait lui avoir demandé ce qu'il se passait, lui avoir demandé comment allaient Harry et Louis. Niall avait fondu en larmes, de colère et de frustration. Il ne savait rien, personne ne voulait rien lui dire, et il allait devenir fou. Ce souvenir était encore si clair dans son esprit, et il sentit ses yeux brûler lorsqu'il rejoignit Niall, et posa une main sur les doigts crispés de Niall. Liam avait imaginé le trouver en larmes, recroquevillé sur lui même, mais sa colère était pire. Bien sûr, il pleurait, mais ça n'avait rien de libérateur, rien à voir avec une échappatoire. C'était une frustration incroyable, qui déformait son visage et le rendait plus menaçant que jamais. Mais Liam aimait Niall, et il refusait de le laisser seul dans une telle situation. Tous s'accordaient à dire que Niall était le plus discret et qu'il hésitait toujours à donner son avis. Il appelait à la protection, à la tendresse, et pourtant, au fond de lui, une fureur sourde grondait, faisant de lui le plus déterminé de tous. 

« On n'aurait jamais dû signer.  
\- …  
\- Tu le penses, toi aussi, pas vrai ? »

Sa voix était tremblante, mais il ne pleurait plus. Liam leva les yeux vers lui, et essuya d'un revers de la main ses joues humides. 

« C'est trop tard, maintenant. N'y pense plus.  
\- Comment je pourrais ne pas y penser ? C'est comme si on avait perdu toute valeur. On ne nous demande plus notre avis.  
\- On va trouver autre chose, Niall. »

Le jeune homme eut un sanglot. Il avait l'air surpris. Il n'avait pas envisagé une seconde ce genre d'alternative.

« Quoi ?  
\- Une autre boîte. Un autre contrat. On a besoin de temps, pour Louis, et pour toi. Et c'est ce qu'on nous a donné.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il nous ont fait un cadeau ? »

Son ton était caustique. Il en aurait ri, s'il avait pu. 

« Peut-être... Qui sait ? C'est peut-être notre chance. Une deuxième chance. »

S'il avait été tout à fait honnête, Liam aurait reconnu qu'il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Il pensait à Zayn, qui semblait prêt à tout quitter, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il pensait à Louis et Harry, à bout de force, se débattant contre un mal plus tenace qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Après sa conversation de la veille avec Victor, ses pensées s'étaient modifiées, l'idée se frayait lentement un chemin dans son esprit. Mais il refusait d'abandonner si vite. Et il refusait qu'on l'abandonne. Il espérait simplement que Niall ne baisserait pas les bras. 

« J'en sais rien. J'ai vu le regard de Zayn. Il avait l'air de ne plus y croire.  
\- Mets ça sur le compte du choc.  
\- Et s'il refuse de continuer ?  
\- Il ne nous laissera pas tomber, Niall.  
\- Hum...  
\- Viens, on y retourne. »

Niall hocha la tête, mais ne fit pas un geste pour se lever. Liam resta de longues secondes à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme se leva sans aucune volonté. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bâtiment immense. La journée venait à peine de commencer, et ils étaient déjà épuisés. Ils ne savaient pas dans quel état ils retrouveraient les autres.

***

Quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit de nouveau, Harry essuya ses larmes rapidement et se redressa. Louis avait le yeux rouges et gonflés, le teint cireux. Zayn l'aida à s'installer de nouveau dans son lit avant de quitter la pièce à son tour pour aller fumer une cigarette. Il promit de ramener Liam et Niall quand il reviendrait et Louis eut un pâle sourire de reconnaissance. Il se tourna vers Harry qui gardait les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre.

« Excuse-moi Harry, je voulais pas que tu me vois –  
\- C'est bon, t'inquiète pas.  
\- Je suis tellement désolé.  
\- C'est bon, je te dis.  
\- Non, je suis désolé pour... Tout ça. Je... »

La voix de Louis se brisa et il se détourna pour essuyer les nouvelles larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Lui qui pensait avoir suffisamment pleuré ces derniers temps, il était servi. Il avait cru, sincèrement cru qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. La situation semblait s'arranger et il pensait que tout allait bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre. Encore une fois, il s'était trompé. Le pire, c'était sans doute qu'il n'était pas seul à payer le prix de ses erreurs. Il avait proposé à Harry de s'éclipser en pleine nuit, il avait conduit la voiture, il avait manqué d'attention pendant quelques secondes et il était incapable de retrouver ses capacités motrices à présent. Ses amis voyaient leur rêve s'envoler sans rien pouvoir y faire et tout était uniquement de sa faute à lui. Il mordit sa main pour tenter de calmer les sanglots qui déchiraient sa poitrine. Il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne mettrait la faute sur lui puisqu'il était celui qu'il fallait protéger. Pourtant, les faits étaient là, clairs, simples. Ce n'était pas des élucubrations, pas une tentative de se faire passer pour une victime afin d'éviter les coups. Non, tout était là, concret et évident. Il était le fautif dans cette histoire, tout simplement. Il s'était mis en danger, avait mis Harry en danger, et maintenant, c'était le groupe entier qui était anéanti. One Direction n'existait plus. Cette pensée lui coupa le souffle. Plus jamais ils ne feraient la tournée des salles du monde entier aux côtés de ces quatre idiots qui partageaient sa vie depuis quatre ans, tous les jours. Plus jamais ils n'iraient en studios pour enregistrer un album, écrire des chanson ou même tout simplement ne rien faire de la journée que de rire en jouant à des jeux vidéos débiles. Tout ça, c'était terminé. Ils avaient toujours appris à vivre au jour le jour, pour éviter de tomber de haut lorsque les choses n'iraient plus assez bien pour eux. Quand ils seraient relégués à ancien boysband à succès parce que d'autre, plus mignons et plus jeunes auraient pris leur place. Ils le savaient, ce succès était une bénédiction éphémère. Un jour, il leur faudrait revenir à la vie normale. Mais c'était trop tôt. C'était trop violent. C'était trop brusque. Harry tournait résolument le dos à Louis. Il voulait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise n'importe quoi, il s'en fichait. Mais il voulait l'entendre. Avoir le sentiment qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que le reste entre eux. 

« Harry ?  
\- …  
\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu vas me quitter, maintenant ? »

Harry se tourna vers Louis. Il avait l'air furieux. 

« Arrête. Arrête de penser des choses comme ça. Je ne vais pas te quitter Louis, je n'en ai aucune envie et je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de choses qui puissent régler les problèmes. On va régler ça ensemble. Et par pitié, arrête de croire que c'est ta faute. Bon dieu, c'était un accident, comme il en arrive tous les jours. D'habitude ça arrive aux autres. Cette fois, c'est à nous que c'est arrivé. Forcément, ça a eu des conséquences. On aurait peut-être dû se méfier avant, mais maintenant c'est fait. Et arrête de prendre tout ça sur toi. Tu n'es pas seul dans cette histoire. »

Harry avait attrapé le visage de Louis entre ses mains et avait planté ses yeux dans les siens. Il essuyait les larmes de Louis de ses pouces et embrassait inlassablement ses paupières closes. Louis se blottit contre sa poitrine et ils restèrent un long moment serrés l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que les garçons entrent en silence dans la chambre.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Zayn se rapprocha des garçons, la main tendue vers Louis, mais Harry eut un mouvement de recul et repoussa son bras d'un geste agacé.

« Quoi encore ? Tu crois pas que t'en as fait assez, Harry ?  
\- Zayn, arrête...  
\- Mais c'est lui qui agit comme un gosse.  
\- Je t'emmerde. »

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Zayn et Harry. Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Plus personne ne supportait leur comportement. Mais personne ne trouva le courage de dire quoi que ce soit.

« De quel droit tu me donnes des leçons, Zayn ? Tu te trouves mature, toi, à m'agresser dès qu'on se trouve dans la même pièce ?  
\- Mais c'est toi ! C'est toi qui fait ça, pas moi ! C'est toi qui ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'approche de Louis, c'est toi qui prends tout mal ! Calme-toi, un peu, arrête de te braquer en permanence. »

Harry ne dit rien un instant, mais chacun attendait la réflexion cinglante qui allait alimenter leur désaccord. C'était toujours comme ça. Depuis plusieurs semaines, c'était une condition obligatoire lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans la même pièce. Harry s'apprêta enfin à répliquer, mais Niall fut plus rapide. Pour une fois, il allait ouvrir sa gueule. 

« Franchement, vous m'emmerdez. C'est insupportable, vous vous en rendez compte, ou pas ? Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, que c'est l'autre qui a commencé, que c'est pas votre faute, que ceci, que cela. Ça commence à bien faire, j'en ai marre de vos conneries. On en a tous marre. Merde ! »

Ils restèrent figés un moment, cherchant quoi répondre à ça. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Liam et Louis partageaient son avis et n'aurait certainement pas dit mieux. Quant à Zayn et Harry, ils n'avaient plus qu'à ravaler leur fierté et, pour une fois, à s'excuser platement. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Niall était furieux. Il n'attendait pas d'excuses et n'espérait pas voir la situation s'arranger. C'était juste un cri du cœur, un trop plein de sentiments qui l'étouffaient. Il se laissa retomber sur la chaise à côté du lit de Louis. Il était fatigué. Il en avait plus qu'assez. S'ils continuaient, c'est lui qui allait se barrer et ils auraient bien l'air cons. 

« On a d'autres soucis que vos petites querelles à deux balles, ok ? Je dois me faire opérer dans 5 jours, Louis doit se faire opérer dans 5 jours, on est au chômage comme de vulgaires fonctionnaires incompétents et vous, vous vous prenez la tête pour savoir qui a le droit de faire le beau devant Louis ? Mais allez donc vous jeter dans la Tamise, Louis n'en a rien à foutre de vos parades nuptiales à la con.  
\- …  
\- C'est ça, gardez la bien fermée. On va faire quoi, maintenant ? Vous y avez pensé ? Parce qu'on a bien l'air con, excusez-moi de vous le dire.  
\- Calme-toi, Nialler...  
\- Ça va, Harry, je suis calme. Mais moi aussi j'ai des trucs à dire, comme vous pouvez le constater. Vous croyez être les seuls à avoir une grande gueule, mais dès qu'il s'agit de se poser les bonnes questions, y'a plus personne.  
\- T'es injuste, là. C'est difficile pour tout le monde. On cherche tous à s'en sortir, depuis le début.  
\- Bah alors, autant continuer comme ça, au lieu de donner de l'importance à vos orgueils démesurés. »

Le silence retomba sur la chambre pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Louis ouvre enfin la bouche. Sa voix était faible. 

« Je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout.  
\- Toi aussi, tu ferais mieux de te taire, des fois. »

La colère de Niall n'était pas tout à fait retombée. Avoir pu s'exprimer sans être interrompu l'avait soulagé, mais il restait sensible à toute remarque. Ses nerfs étaient à vif. 

« Euh... Non, mais, je suis vr –  
\- Tais-toi, Louis. Arrête de t'excuser pour des choses dont tu n'es pas responsable.  
\- Un peu, quand même.  
\- Non, Louis. Pas du tout. Se prendre un camion en voiture et perdre un poumon, c'est rarement fait exprès pour plomber l'ambiance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Ils restèrent muets face à cette remarque. C'est alors que Liam, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, se mit à glousser. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?  
\- Pardon. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire naître un sourire sur le visage des garçons. C'était un peu nerveux, mais ça faisait du bien, malgré tout. 

« Vous êtes cons. Vous arrivez jamais à me prendre au sérieux.  
\- Si, Niall. T'es le plus réfléchi de nous tous, et le seul qui ait parlé du plus important. Nous, on est des gros nazes.  
\- Oui.  
\- Hé, Niall.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je t'aime, d'accord ? »

Zayn avait pris l'air d'un garçon puni, mais derrière son attitude désinvolte, il pesait ses mots. Sa colère contre Harry était inexplicable. Il savait que d'une certaine façon, il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir à ce point. C'était presque animal, Niall avait raison. Une espèce de besoin de protection envers Louis qu'il avait du mal à réprimer et surtout à partager. Peut-être était-ce, inconsciemment, un besoin de prouver qu'il était encore capable de protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Qu'il n'était pas juste bon à mettre des filles enceintes pour qu'elles en souffrent toute leur vie. Il devait se racheter. Rattraper le coup. C'était une question de karma, ou quelque chose dans le genre. 

« Les mecs, c'est pas terminé, d'accord ? C'est juste... une page qui se tourne. »

Zayn savait qu'il aurait dû s'en vouloir. Il aurait dû se répandre en excuses et les supplier de ne pas le détester pour avoir soutenu, d'une certaine façon, leurs détracteurs. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il était, depuis un bon moment déjà, persuadé que ce management ne leur apporterait plus rien de bon. Il savait que les garçons l'avaient senti, eux aussi, mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé la force de raisonner de cette façon. Ils avaient été obnubilé par la guérison de Louis et par l'espoir qu'il se relève enfin, qu'il retrouve toutes ses capacités et qu'il chante de nouveau, enfin. L'idée de se séparer de Modest! ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit, tout simplement parce qu'ils menaient un autre combat, dont l'ennemi n'était pas la production. Mais Zayn, lui, était sur tous les fronts. Il connaissait son adversaire. Il savait qui il devait affronter, et ce matin avait été le bon moment. Il avait des intérêts à défendre, mais si les garçons pensaient à de l'égoïsme de sa part, c'était pourtant tout autre chose. Il avait écouté son instinct. Ces gens n'avaient pas le droit de les persécuter de la sorte. D'abord Perrie, puis Louis. Ils voulaient les mettre plus bas que terre, faire d'eux des marionnettes, sans volonté propre et sans le moindre discernement. Cette vaste blague devait finir, et c'était le cas à présent, n'en déplaise à Harry, n'en déplaise au public. Ils avaient le droit à leur liberté. C'était fini, maintenant. Ils devaient reprendre les choses en main, et recommencer à zéro. Il se demanda ce que Perrie allait penser de tout ça. Il avait dû la quitter en urgence, tôt le matin, et n'avait pas pu lui expliquer ce qu'il en était. À vrai dire, lui-même n'en savait rien lorsqu'il avait démarré la voiture dans le froid matinal et avait pris la route de Londres. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu prendre le temps de discuter avec elle comme il l'aurait voulu. Après leur étreinte, juste après son arrivée, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'évoquer le sujet de l'avortement. Il s'était contenté de la garder serrée contre lui et à l'écouter lui parler de ces quelques jours qu'elle venait de passer sans lui. Ils étaient resté enfermés dans sa chambre toute la soirée et avaient été réveillés aux aurores par son téléphone qui sonnait. Il avait dû partir pour Londres sur le champ et avait encore raté l'occasion d'engager une véritable conversation. Il se souvint avoir redécouvert le corps de Perrie avec une certaine appréhension. Il s'était senti idiot, mais avait difficilement combattu cette angoisse de lui faire mal, de franchir une frontière trop récemment meurtrie. Mais Perrie, elle, avait confiance. Il savait qu'elle en avait envie, et c'était à elle de décider. Peut-être avait-elle eu besoin de combattre ses peurs à elle, et elle seule pouvait savoir à quel moment elle en serait capable. Ils avaient fait l'amour avec tendresse, avec la certitude qu'ils guériraient, qu'ils sauraient panser leurs blessures et avancer, ensemble. 

Zayn contempla ses amis, comme figés dans cette chambre d'hôpital qu'ils connaissaient à présent presque mieux que leurs propres appartements. Il fallait avancer, voilà, c'était ça. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient tous bien trop épuisés pour réfléchir correctement. 

« On parlera de tout ça plus tard. Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de prendre l'air. »

Ils levèrent les yeux vers le jeune homme et Zayn sentit que Harry allait encore sortir une de ses remarques cinglantes bien à lui. Il s'empressa de poursuivre.

« Oui, Louis aussi. Je suis certain qu'on peut se permettre un tour dans le parc sans qu'on ne nous fasse de remarque.  
\- Faudrait peut-être demander à Victor... ?  
\- Okay, je m'en occupe ! »

La réponse de Liam surprit tout le monde. Louis lui lança un regard inquisiteur et Liam se précipita hors de la chambre avant que les garçons ne remarquent qu'il avait légèrement rougi. Louis serait le premier à poser des questions, il le savait pertinemment. Les autres se diraient qu'il n'avait certainement rien à cacher et que de toute façon, il finirait par parler. Mais Louis était imbattable à ce petit jeu-là. Il était probablement déjà en train de se creuser la tête à essayer de retrouver quand est-ce qu'il avait vu Victor et lui ensemble la dernière fois. Bien vite, il se souviendrait de la séance de rééducation, de sa gêne évidente, de son silence, peut-être même du clin d’œil de Victor. Liam pouvait en être sûr, dès que Louis se retrouverait seul, il l’appellerait immédiatement en lui ordonnant de rappliquer. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il devait retrouver Victor. En fait, il en avait besoin. À l'instant où il avait compris la situation avec les producteurs, il avait ressenti une furieuse enfin de quitter la pièce et arpenter les couloirs du bâtiments pour le retrouver. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'avaient à dire ces gens, il ne voulait pas supporter la confrontation qui allait forcément survenir entre Zayn et Harry, il ne voulait pas voir le regard suppliant et paniqué de Louis, il ne voulait pas... Mais il avait dû rester, comme les autres. Il avait dû assumer les conséquences d'une longue et douloureuse agonie au sein de ce groupe. Il s'était évertué à garder en tête le sourire de Victor alors que les producteurs semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à les rayer purement et simplement du monde du show-business. Mais bien sûr, ça n'avait pas suffi. Il y avait eu les cris de Harry, les larmes de Louis, la colère de Niall, et tout s'était enchaîné sans qu'il n'ai lui-même le temps de penser à ce qu'il ressentait, lui. Et maintenant, Victor était introuvable. Mais après tout, où devait-il chercher ? 

« Je cherche le bureau du Dr Ashford... »

La secrétaire leva des yeux vaguement intéressés en direction du jeune homme. 

« Le docteur qui ?  
\- Ashford. Victor Ashford.  
\- Ah, Victor ! Pardon, j'ai encore un peu de mal à mémoriser les noms, je suis nouvelle et...  
\- Oui, c'est pas grave. Alors ?  
\- Vous ne seriez pas Liam des One Direction ?  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Pas aujourd'hui. Le Dr Ashford ?  
\- Ah, euh, 1er étage, première porte à droite. »

Liam ne prit pas le temps de remercier et repartit en direction des escaliers. Il avait dû dévaler les marches en sens inverse pour rejoindre l'accueil, et il se détesta d'être le genre de personne à transpirer au moindre effort. Malgré ça, il frappa sans hésiter à la porte du bureau qui affichait la plaque « Victor ASHFORD, Masseur-Kinésithérapeute, diplômé de l'Université de Cambridge ». Une voix étouffée lui demanda d'entrer, et il ouvrit le battant en douceur. 

« Hey...  
\- Liam ! »

Le jeune médecin afficha un grand sourire et quitta des yeux le dossier qui s'étalait sur son bureau. 

« Dis donc, je te manque déjà... ?  
\- …  
\- Liam ? Ça va ? »

Le jeune homme se sentit soudain horriblement mal. Il réalisa qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait croisé le chemin de Victor, il avait eu l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui. En toute logique, Liam devait en être le responsable. Il devait donner l'impression d'aller mal, et il appelait à ce qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Mais il ne voulait pas éveiller ce genre de sentiment à son égard. Il ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui. Surtout pas Victor. 

« C'est... Je voulais juste... »

Il ne devait pas lui parler de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter encore plus. 

« Je venais juste pour savoir si Louis peut sortir un peu... Je veux dire, à ton avis, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, pas vrai ?  
\- A moins que vous ne lui fassiez boire trois bière et manger mexicain, sans parler de lui faire courir un marathon, je n'y vois pas d'objection. »

Le sérieux de Victor fit hésiter Liam, mais il laissa finalement s'échapper un rire idiot. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup la compagnie de cet homme.

« Okay, super. Je vais... rejoindre les garçons, alors.  
\- Liam, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
\- T'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Je t'appelle.  
\- D'accord. »

Liam hésita un instant avant de s'avancer et après avoir sourit au jeune médecin, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce et lança un dernier regard à Victor, Liam ne put que remarquer ses joues empourprées, et il sentit que l'étau qui serrait son coeur se relâchait doucement.

***

« Hé les mecs...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Y'a un ballon. »

Ils s'étaient installés près de la fontaine et Louis s'était laissé guider sans essayer de prouver qu'il pouvait très bien s'en sortir seul. Harry avait poussé le fauteuil jusqu'à un banc et ils s'étaient tous assis, les jambes étendues et le regard perdu. Après un long silence, Niall s'était agité et s'était mis à fixer un point précis dans la pelouse. 

« Y'a un ballon ! »

Ils avaient fini par suivre son regard et, effectivement, il y avait bel et bien un ballon. Un de ses ballons en mousse et d'une couleur immonde, probablement détrempé par la neige et taché de boue. Personne ne comprit vraiment où il voulait en venir. 

« Et alors ?  
\- Ça vous dis une partie ? »

D'un seul mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers Louis. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'ils attendaient de sa part mais ils avaient besoin d'un geste.

« Quoi ? Moi je peux pas jouer hein.  
\- Ça te dérangerais si...  
\- Si ?  
\- Bah je sais pas...  
\- Où tu veux en venir Niall ?  
\- Tu sais très bien Louis ! On veut pas que ça te fasse de la peine...  
\- Allez jouer, bande d'idiots. »

Le sourire de Louis acheva de convaincre les garçons. Harry se pencha vers le jeune homme et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il resta un instant ainsi, enfermé dans son odeur, puis se leva et suivit Niall et Zayn qui se passaient déjà la balle comme des gamins qui découvrent un nouveau jeu. Après toute cette pression, un tel moment n'était pas de refus. Bien sûr, ça n'allait pas régler leurs problèmes, mais relâcher un peu leurs tensions ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal non plus. Demain, il serait temps de penser à l'opération de Louis et Niall, à ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant, à tout ça. Pour l'instant, ils devaient juste oublier et accepter qu'ils étaient tous dans le même bateau. 

« Alors, Liam James Payne. »

Liam aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'avait pas quitté le banc avec les autres. Il voulait juste rester avec Louis pour une fois. Consacrer un peu de temps à son ami. Mais bien sûr, c'était la meilleure occasion pour Louis de poser des questions. Il avait espéré repousser l'échéance au moins au lendemain, mais il se sentait vaguement pris au piège. 

« Quoi, alors ?  
\- Comment tu vas ?  
\- Bah, pas super, comme tu peux t'en douter, un peu comme vous tous en fait.  
\- Tu avais l'air de bonne humeur ce matin, en arrivant.  
\- Ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Et toi ça va ? Tu n'as plus mal ?  
\- Ça va. De très très bonne humeur.  
\- Qui toi ?  
\- Ne change pas de sujet. Tu ne m'auras pas, Liam.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Comment se passe ta vie nocturne ?  
\- Euh... C'est Niall qui t'en a parlé, c'est ça ?  
\- Niall est au courant que tu te fais mon kiné ?! »

Dieu merci, il était assis. Sinon, il en serait probablement tombé de surprise. Merde, il était vraiment bon, ce con. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il ait pu trouver un truc pareil tout seul, dans de telles circonstances. 

« Quoi ?  
\- Tu recommences.  
\- Mais, je...  
\- Ne me prends pas pour un débile. Pourquoi tu l'as dit à Niall et pas à moi ? C'est MON kiné merde !  
\- Chut ! Baisse d'un ton !  
\- Ah ! C'était vrai alors ! Mais Liam !  
\- Mais tais-toi putain ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?!  
\- C'est carrément le moment, même ! Ça fait combien de temps ?  
\- Quoi ? Que... Le kiné ou les garçons en général ?  
\- Euh... Je... Les deux. Y'a des garçons en général ?!  
\- Non. Non !  
\- Petit cachotier.  
\- Ne dis rien aux autres. Je suis désolé. C'est pas cool de ma part, surtout en ce moment.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Je sais pas. T'as plein de problèmes et...  
\- Liam, rentre toi dans le crâne que vous voir malheureux tous les quatre ne réglera en rien mes problèmes. Je préfère largement que vous viviez vos vies, tu sais.  
\- …  
\- Alors... Depuis quand ?  
\- Presque rien. Quelques jours. Une semaine à tout casser. On n'est pas ensemble. Je sais même pas exactement ce que je suis en train de faire avec Victor.  
\- Victoooor...  
\- Mais chut ! Toi aussi tu l'appelles par son prénom, je vois pas le problème.  
\- Moi, c'est mon kiné. Je couche pas avec lui, nuance.  
\- J'espère bien.  
\- Merde, t'as couché ?!  
\- Je euh... Non !  
\- Si ! Oh mon dieu ! »

Liam jeta un coup d’œil vers les garçons qui s'étaient éloignés. Ils couraient comme des dératés et ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de la conversation qui se déroulait sur le banc. Bon, c'était déjà ça. Il n'aurait pas à se justifier auprès d'eux. 

« Liam James Payne.  
\- Arrête de m'appeller comme ça, on dirait ma mère.  
\- Sache, Liam, qu'à ce moment précis, je suis un peu ta mère. Je veux tout savoir, je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, d'où ça te vient, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, et surtout... Est-ce que c'est un bon coup ? Pour une première fois, ça compte. Beaucoup.  
\- Louis !  
\- Balance mec, je suis en fauteuil roulant, j'ai tout mon temps et je l'ai bien mérité. »

Liam fixa Louis pendant quelques secondes. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi réjoui depuis un sacré bout de temps et il devait reconnaître que ce Louis lui plaisait d'avantage. Il passa une main sur son visage et soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait deviné aussi facilement et qu'il ait réussi à le faire avouer en si peu de temps. À croire qu'il n'attendait finalement que d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Si c'était bel et bien le cas, Louis était la personne la plus apte à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. N'avait-il pas lui aussi découvert son attirance pour un homme après plusieurs années de petites amies. 

« Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, d'accord ? On était là pour faire nos prises de sang, et Niall était tout blanc, alors je suis allé lui chercher un café, et je suis rentré dans Victor et... Je crois qu'il a commencé à me draguer.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Ta gueule. Il m'a proposé de boire un vrai café chez lui, enfin dans la salle du personnel, d'abord, puis chez lui, alors je suppose qu'il me draguait carrément.  
\- Validé.  
\- Oui, voilà. Du coup j'ai refusé et j'ai pris un café dégueu pour Niall, qui d'ailleurs ne l'a presque pas bu.  
\- Liam. Des faits.  
\- Désolé. Après la prise de sang, on est allés prendre un café à l'extérieur, mais je suis retourné à l'hôpital juste après. Et je l'ai vu.  
\- Tu l'as vu, ou tu l'as suivi ?  
\- Je suis pas taré, non plus. Je l'ai... bon, je l'ai peut-être un peu cherché, d'abord.  
\- Donc... C'était volontaire.  
\- Bref. Il finissait tôt ce soir-là, alors il m'a proposé de venir le chercher et d'aller boire un verre chez lui.  
\- Hanhan.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Un rendez-vous quoi.  
\- Non, c'est juste... Enfin. Ouais, ça dépend sous quel angle tu regardes. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a bu des... cocktails. Ne te moque pas.  
\- Jamais.  
\- C'est ça. Bon, après je suis rentré chez moi, et voilà.  
\- Non. Tu mens. C'est pas tout.  
\- Oui, bon, j'étais chez lui hier soir.  
\- Ah ! Et alors ?  
\- C'est un peu gênant. Je t'ai jamais raconté ce genre de... trucs avec des filles, je vois pas pourquoi je commencerais maintenant.  
\- Parce que c'est exceptionnel ! Moi, j'en ai parlé à Zayn.  
\- Il devait être content.  
\- C'est pas le sujet. »

Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Quand Louis avait une idée en tête ou qu'il voulait savoir quelque chose plus que tout, il finissait toujours par l'obtenir. 

« J'avais pas mal bu.  
\- Ah, donc t'as pas eu mal. Enfin, moins. C'est lui qui... Enfin, oui, forcément.  
\- Hein ?! Mais arrête !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On n'a rien fait de... il n'a pas... oh mon dieu.  
\- Ah, donc euh... Han !  
\- Quoi, encore ?  
\- …  
\- Arrête avec ton regard, là.  
\- …  
\- Louis !  
\- C'est bien hein ? »

Liam ne sentait plus ses mains, et ses joues brûlaient littéralement. On aurait pu y faire cuire une tranche de bacon. 

« …  
\- Avoue.  
\- Tu m'emmerdes.  
\- T'as aimé ça ! Ou alors c'est toi qui...  
\- Non. C'est lui. Et juste au passage, j'en étais pas à ma... première.  
\- Non mais ça n'a rien à voir.  
\- Parle pour toi.  
\- Sale menteur, je peux lire dans tes yeux à quel point tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.  
\- D'accord, d'accord ! De toute façon, tu ne vas pas lâcher avant que je ne l'ai dis. Oui, j'ai aimé ça. Il est terriblement doué et je me sens terriblement ridicule. T'es content ?  
\- Oui.  
\- T'es dégueulasse.  
\- Non. C'est toi qui est dégueulasse. Il est vieux. »

Louis se mit à rire. On aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé, qu'ils étaient toujours sous un contrat béton qui leur faisait gagner des millions. On en aurait presque oublié que Louis était assis dans un fauteuil roulant et que dans quelques jours, on ouvrirait son ventre pour y greffer un morceau de foie tout neuf. Louis l'avait oublié, lui, juste l'espace d'un instant. 

« Je suis content pour toi.  
\- Oh, Louis, t'es vraiment...  
\- Vraiment quoi ?  
\- On parle de cul et t'es content pour moi.  
\- Il te plait, c'est évident. Et tu lui plais aussi visiblement. Alors je suis content pour toi.  
\- Louis... Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je veux dire, j'ai jamais vraiment été attiré par un mec. Et là, je fais des trucs délirants sans même réfléchir aux conséquences.  
\- C'est peut-être juste parce que c'est le bon.  
\- Mais on se connait à peine ! Et comment ça se fait que c'est « le bon » et pas « la bonne » ? Ca a toujours été des filles, tu comprends ?  
\- Oui. C'est comme ça. Si ça arrive, et que ça te plait, pourquoi réfléchir ?  
\- Comment ça s'est passé, pour toi ? »

Un petit rire chargé de tendresse et de mélancolie mêlés s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Louis. Son regard se tourna aussitôt vers Harry, et Liam se sentit soudain minuscule. Était-ce possible d'aimer à ce point ? Il n'avait jamais vu personne regarder quelqu'un de cette façon. Pas même ses parents. Pas même lui-même, en fait. 

« C'était évident. C'était Harry, et personne d'autre.  
\- Mais tu étais... enfin, il y avait Eleanor.  
\- Hm...  
\- C'est lui qui est venu te chercher ? On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, finalement. Tout s'est fait très vite, quand on a su.  
\- Il m'a embrassé à l'anniversaire de Zayn.  
\- Quoi ?! Quand ?  
\- Dans la salle de bain.  
\- Lou, ça fait combien de temps exactement que vous êtes ensemble ?  
\- Bientôt un an.  
\- Sérieusement ?  
\- Bah, oui.  
\- Vous nous l'avez caché tout ce temps...  
\- On n'avait pas tellement le choix.  
\- Mais c'est horrible !  
\- C'est fini, maintenant. »

Les yeux de Louis se perdirent un moment et il sourit distraitement. Il ne savait toujours pas si se remémorer ce genre de souvenirs était insupportable ou agréable. Les garçons se lançaient des grandes claques dans le dos. Apparemment, ils avaient fini de jouer. Louis se tourna vers Liam et sourit une nouvelle fois.

« Promis, je ne dirai rien. Mais je veux que tu me tiennes au courant !  
\- C'est ça... »

***

Niall rejoignait Liam et Louis sur le banc à petites foulées. Harry soupira. La pression l'avait assailli de nouveau dès qu'ils avaient décidé d'arrêter leur partie.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ? »

Zayn l'attrapa par le cou et ils titubèrent en direction des garçons.

« Rien, ça va aller.  
\- Ouais, ça va aller, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Zayn ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je... Je suis désolé.  
\- C'est déjà oublié.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Je t'aime, mec. »


	10. « No one's gonna take me alive / The time has come to make things right / You and I must fight for our rights / You and I must fight to survive. »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Knights of Cydonia - Muse

Il dut courir pour ne pas manquer le bus. Il faisait encore plus froid qu'hier, et il ferait plus froid demain. Bordel. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son portable et se dit qu'il devait vraiment l'aimer pour faire tout ça un matin de décembre, alors qu'il avait neigé toute la nuit. Il devait vraiment l'aimer, oui. Il secoua ses cheveux et ignora les grognements de son très vieux voisin de siège. Il avait de quoi se plaindre, lui, mais il ne disait rien, alors qu'il ferme sa gueule, l'ancêtre. Il allait être en retard. Bon Dieu, il allait être en retard pour l'opération pour avoir accepté d'aller acheter un paquet de Polos parce que Louis le lui avait expressément demandé. Il était arrivé une heure avant l'opération, avait embrassé Louis et Niall qui avaient l'air de deux frères d'armes coincés sous des draps trop serrés. On avait installé Niall dans la chambre de Louis deux jours avant et il avait eu droit à un dîner spécial hôpital en fête : une tranche de jambon et de la purée. Niall avait tenté de plaisanter en demandant une bière pour faire passer tout ça, mais l'infirmière était restée de marbre. Soit. La simple idée que l'un de ses dernier repas avant cette lourde opération et des jours de bouillie serait constitué de jambon sec et de purée aux flocons mal mélangés l'avait un peu déprimé, mais il avait accepté son sort sans trop se plaindre. Il était là pour donner son foie, pas pour faire la fête toute la nuit. Louis et Niall savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de sommeil avant l'opération, mais le stress était trop présent. Ils avaient discuté jusqu'à l'aube, incapables de trouver le sommeil. Niall avait pour ainsi dire redécouvert Louis. Il réalisa que d'une certaine façon, son ami était devenu une sorte de souvenir, comme un parent éloigné qu'on visite tous les jours parce qu'il est soudain devenu vieux et impotent. Louis n'était pas périodiquement malade. Il était devenu malade à part entière. Comme un état permanent, un changement dans sa personnalité qu'il fallait accepter. Niall s'était senti comme une sorte de monstre. Il avait oublié qui était son ami : un chanteur génial et, mieux encore, l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il avait eu le sentiment de s'inquiéter pour lui tout ce temps, quand finalement il ne faisait que l'enterrer un peu plus chaque jour. Le lendemain, la veille de l'opération, ils avaient dormi une bonne partie de la journée. À son réveil, autour de midi et demi, Niall s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un Harry tout sourire blotti dans le lit de Louis. Le jeune homme était tourné vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts. 

« Tu sais que tu ronfles ? »

C'est tout ce qu'avait dit Harry. Après ça, il s'était tourné vers Louis et l'avait serré contre lui de longues minutes, couvrant son visage de baisers. Niall avait préféré se détourner, mais il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de les observer un court instant. Harry devait être mort d'angoisse, mais rien n'y paraissait. Il semblait plus important pour lui de faire rire Louis avec des blagues idiotes. Niall devait reconnaître que Harry faisait plutôt bien son job de petit-ami. Ce devait être la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient appris la nature de leur relation que Niall pensait comme ça. Encore une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais réfléchi, et qu'il avait accepté aveuglément. Harry et Louis étaient un couple maintenant. C'était d'un naturel presque consternant pour eux, mais pas pour lui. Il les trouvait parfaitement accordés, mais malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à eux avant toute cette histoire. Ces nuits où il avait entendu leurs soupirs et où il s'était persuadé qu'il devait les avoir imaginé. Ces regards qu'il avait surpris, toujours si discrets qu'il finissait par douter. Mais la réalité les avait tous rattrapés et il avait dû se faire à l'idée que tout ça n'était pas une illusion. Il se mit à penser à l'après. Maintenant que tout avait changé, qu'ils étaient au chômage et que Louis allait enfin guérir... Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Est-ce que Harry et Louis avaient déjà parlé de leur avenir ? Est-ce qu'ils en avaient un jour eu la force ? 

Harry avait passé l'après-midi avec eux, puis avait dû rentrer. Il ne pouvait certainement pas rester dormir avec Louis, pas avant l'opération, et pas avec Niall dans la même pièce. Il avait passé une nuit blanche et chargée de réflexions plus ou moins abouties. À 6h du matin, il avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de fermer les yeux et s'était préparé pour se rendre à l'hôpital. À 7h35, il avait débarqué, visage pâle et traits tirés, dans la chambre double et les avait salué. À 7h43, il dévalait les escaliers dans le sens inverse après une courte mais intense crise de nerfs de Louis qui exigeait qu'à son réveil, un paquet de Polos l'attende sur sa table de chevet. Harry avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon jamais les manger après l'opération, mais Louis s'en fichait. Lorsque Harry avait suggéré qu'il pourrait acheter les bonbons pendant l'opération qui durait plus de cinq heures, Louis s'était mis à pleurer. Il avait étouffé un sanglot en clamant que si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu, il mourrait seul et abandonné pendant que Harry se baladerait dans Londres. Harry avait fait une dernière tentative en proposant des Polo à la menthe qu'on pouvait trouver dans le hall, mais Louis avait été catégorique. Aux fruits, ou rien. « Rien » n'était pas vraiment une option, vu l'état des choses. Harry avait enfilé son manteau et avait fait quatre épiceries avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Et maintenant, il était en retard, bien sûr. Il bouscula le vieux en déambulateur qui tentait de descendre à tout prix avant lui alors qu'il mettait une bonne demi heure à faire un pas et se rua dans la rue pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Il appuya comme un dératé sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et finit par se précipiter dans les escaliers. Il voulait absolument embrasser Louis avant qu'ils ne l'endorment et ne l'emmènent pour la journée. Lorsqu'il arriva au deuxième étage, il manqua de le rater. Des brancardiers menaient déjà son lit vers l’ascenseur. Il courut vers eux et s'arrêta à son niveau. 

« T'aurais pas osé partir sans me dire au revoir quand même ?  
\- Si.  
\- C'est méchant.  
\- C'est pour que tu m'aimes.  
\- T'as pas besoin de ça.  
\- On s'en fout de tout ça. Tu les as ou pas ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Tu mériterais que je te quitte sur le champ. MES POLOS HARRY !   
\- Ah ! Oui !  
\- Tu es merveilleux.  
\- Louis ?  
\- …  
\- Sois pas con, meurs pas d'accord ?  
\- Je... Je vais essayer.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi, Harry. »

Les internes manœuvraient pour faire entrer le lit dans l'ascenseur et on demanda à Harry de libérer le passage. 

« Il peut pas venir avec moi ?  
\- J'aimerais bien vous dire oui, mais ce n'est pas possible. Il sera là à votre réveil. »

Louis hocha la tête et tenta de ravaler ses larmes.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Dans un sourire, Harry se pencha sur le visage soucieux de Louis et l'embrassa avec douceur. 

« Prenez une chambre, bande de dégueulasses ! »

Le lit de Niall les dépassa et on l'approcha du deuxième ascenseur. Il leur fit un signe et Harry réalisa à quel point lui aussi semblait paniqué. Bientôt, tout ça serait fini, ils pourraient tous rentrer à la maison et oublier à quel point ça avait été dur. Il sentit la main de Louis glisser de la sienne tandis que les brancardiers faisaient entrer le lit dans l'appareil.

« Courage Nialler. Ça va aller.  
\- Je sais, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? »

Harry ricana et les portes se refermèrent sur les deux lits. Une angoisse le prit immédiatement à la gorge et il décida de descendre à la cafétéria pour noyer tout ça dans un café. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure de la journée et il put s'installer près d'une fenêtre, un gobelet en carton posé devant lui. Il neigeait de nouveau. Dehors, les gens pressaient le pas. Il regarda sa montre. Dans cinq heures, Louis serait conduit en salle de réveil. Il resterait encore dans le gaz pendant deux bonnes heures, probablement plus. Ensuite, ils pourraient discuter un peu, les garçons les rejoindraient et il dormirait peut-être ici, si on l'autorisait à rester. 

« Bah, pourquoi t'es là tout seul ? »

Harry détourna les yeux de la rue enneigée et croisa le regard de Zayn.

« Oh, tu es là ?  
\- C'est une vraie question ?  
\- Désolé, je suis un peu crevé. Oh, salut Perrie, je t'avais pas vue.  
\- Salut, Harold. Comment ça va ?  
\- Ça va, à part que je me fais un sang d'encre pour les garçons... c'est plus fort que moi.  
\- Tout va bien se passer, Harry. Liam va nous rejoindre tout à l'heure, on déjeunera ensemble si tu veux.  
\- Cool. Vous êtes vraiment parfaits les mecs. Perrie, ça va, toi ?  
\- Ça va ! »

La jeune femme s'était assise aux côtés de Zayn, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Louis, quelques jours auparavant. C'était juste avant que Modest! ne rompte leur contrat, et Harry se dit que les mauvaises nouvelles avaient tendance à tomber par lot, ces derniers temps. Sa conversation avec Louis l'avait laissé sans voix...

« Tu crois que je sortirai de là bientôt ?  
\- Le temps de ton opération et après ce sera fini, Lou.  
\- Et si ça ne marchait pas ?  
\- Ça marchera, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Hm... » 

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Harry savait à quel point c'était dur pour lui, ça l'était pour tout le monde, mais il se devait de ne rien laisser transparaître. Il devait soutenir Louis, pour qu'il ne baisse pas les bras.

« J'en peux plus, tu sais. Même si tu viens me voir souvent, que Niall et Liam sont là, et que Zayn m'aide beaucoup, c'est étouffant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait être aussi pesant.  
\- D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui lui prend à Zayn de disparaître comme ça ?  
\- Oh, mais tu vas pas recommencer. Pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligé de l'attaquer, lui, et jamais les autres ? T'as toujours un truc à lui reprocher.  
\- Y'a toujours des raisons pour que je le fasse.  
\- Fous-lui un peu la paix.  
\- Non. Il a une dent contre moi, va savoir pourquoi.  
\- Ce serait pas un peu l'inverse, Harry ?  
\- Ah oui, alors de là à savoir qui a commencé, ça...  
\- Moi je crois que c'est toi, et ta jalousie mal placée.  
\- Tu le défends ?  
\- Je défends personne. Je te demande juste de le laisser tranquille. Dès que vous vous voyez, ça se termine en drame. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour lui.  
\- C'est à dire ? Il est plus affecté que moi par ton état, c'est ça ?  
\- Non, c'est pas ce que je dis...  
\- Alors quoi ? »

Louis eut l'air d'hésiter. Harry savait qu'il en avait trop dit, il devait lui expliquer de quoi il voulait parler. Louis le connaissait, Harry était incapable de lâcher le morceau. 

« Alors il a des soucis, Harry. Ça n'arrive pas qu'à toi.  
\- S'il a des problèmes, il peut nous en parler, il le sait.  
\- Non, justement. Ça n'est pas si évident, et puis vu comme tu te comportes, il n'a peut-être plus envie de se confier à toi.  
\- Mais toi, par contre, tu sais tout.  
\- Moi, et seulement moi.  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'il a, le pauvre Zayn, de si compliqué dans sa vie ?  
\- Je te le dirai pas.  
\- Je dois le prendre comment ? Sérieusement, après tout ça, tu pourrais au moins me le dire.  
\- Non. C'est pas tes affaires.  
\- Louis. Si je sais quel est le problème, j'arrêterai peut-être de l'emmerder. Tout dépend du problème, mais bon, ça...  
\- T'es chiant.  
\- Dis-le moi.  
\- C'est compliqué.  
\- Louis, je vais pas te supplier, en plus.  
\- Essaie pour voir... »

Le jeune homme tenta de changer de sujet et minauda, mais Harry était plus tenace qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

« Arrête. Dis-le moi.  
\- C'est Perrie, d'accord ? C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.  
\- Quoi, Perrie ? Elle a fait quoi ?  
\- Rien !  
\- Elle l'a trompé ? C'est ça ? Putain, je comprends qu'il soit aussi désagréable. Il va la quitter ?  
\- Mais c'est pas ça, ducon.  
\- Mais dis-moi, alors ! Je vois pas ce que ça peut-être d'autre...  
\- Elle... Elle est tombée enceinte, Harry, d'accord ? Putain tu m'emmerdes.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Sérieux ? Tu me fais pas marcher ?  
\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Ça te paraît être une bonne blague ?  
\- …  
\- Bon.  
\- Merde.  
\- Exactement.  
\- Non, sérieusement. Merde. Ils vont garder le bébé ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer, quand il naîtra ?  
\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Il n'y a plus de bébé. Perrie a avorté, suite à une forte incitation de la part du management.  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça, incitation ?  
\- À ton avis ?  
\- Ils l'ont... forcée ? »

Louis se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de parler de ça, et il semblait déjà regretter d'avoir partagé le secret de Zayn avec Harry. Mais ce dernier connaissait Louis par cœur. Il ne pouvait pas garder ce genre de choses au fond de lui. 

« Harry, tu ne dois pas en parler, d'accord.  
\- Non, je... Mais Zayn ?  
\- Tu n'en parles pas c'est tout. »

Ne pas en parler. Quelle plaie. Il n'avait rien dit, il avait promis et ne voulait pas mettre Louis dans une situation désagréable. Les jours avaient passé, les évènements ne leur avaient pas tellement donné l'occasion d'y penser. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à elle, face à eux, il avait du mal à oublier cet énorme détail. Il ne rata rien du regard protecteur que Zayn posa sur sa petite amie, du voile qui passa dans les yeux de Perrie, de sa main qui se crispa légèrement sur celle de Zayn. 

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?   
\- Un café, je veux bien. »

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et s'empressa de quitter la table pour échapper à la lourdeur de l'ambiance. Malheureusement, il lui fallut bien revenir. Il faillit pleurer de bonheur quand il aperçu Liam qui entrait dans l'hôpital et marchait dans leur direction avec un sourire.

« Alors, comment vont les deux champions ?  
\- Ça allait pas trop mal. Je crois qu'ils avaient un peu les jetons quand même.  
\- C'est normal, mais ça va bien se passer. »

Harry avait le vague sentiment que plus on lui répétait que tout irait bien et que moins il y croyait. Il devait juste ne plus y penser, se vider la tête pendant les heures à venir. Il n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il allait avoir l'occasion de se changer les idées aussi rapidement. Liam l'aida à ramener les trois gobelets de café infect et ils retournèrent s'installer avec Zayn et Perrie. Liam embrassa la jeune fille et balança une claque dans le dos de Zayn avec force de virilité. Quelques instants plus tard, le kiné de Louis entra dans la cafétéria et quand il aperçut les garçons, il marcha dans leur direction d'un pas vif. Harry serra les dents et l'instant d'après, il paniquait totalement. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un problème ? Il s'apprêta à poser la question mais ravala ses mots aussitôt. Le médecin venait de les saluer d'un geste de la main et la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux lui parut totalement irréelle. Tout se passa comme au ralentit. Il vit le Dr Ashford se pencher vers Liam et sans comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer, il vit leurs lèvres se coller l'une à l'autre. Le médecin s'écarta imperceptiblement et le regard qu'il posa sur Liam acheva de déconcerter Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Liam avait pris une douce teinte écarlate et évitait le regard de ses amis du mieux qu'il pouvait, les yeux plongés dans son café. 

« Bonjour ! Je suis Perrie, la copine de Zayn ! »

Perrie semblait au moins aussi surprise que les deux autres garçons mais elle avait trouvé quelque chose à dire, elle, au moins. Liam lui jeta un regard qui hésitait entre la supplication et l'admiration. 

« Enchanté ! Victor Ashford, je suis...  
\- Le kiné de Louis ! C'est le kiné de Louis. »

Une fois de plus, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Liam qui venait presque de crier. 

« Je suis le kiné de Louis.  
\- Comment se passe l'opération ?  
\- Très bonne question.  
\- Hm... Vous voulez un café ?  
\- Très volontiers.  
\- Vous avez pas du travail, plutôt ? »

Liam avait l'air consterné. Harry n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un essayer aussi désespérément de faire croire quelque chose et n'arriver finalement qu'à confirmer le contraire. Le médecin posa un regard appuyé sur Liam, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Pour sa part, Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là, ou plutôt comment il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre ces deux-là, mais il se découvrit une curiosité intense et s'intéressa soudainement à la chose. 

« Mais non, restez. Un bon café avant une dure journée de travail, c'est important.  
\- C'est gentil, Harry. Juste un café et je me sauve. »

Le médecin adressa un sourire presque carnassier à Liam, qui baissa les yeux. Intéressant. Harry posa son menton dans sa main et plissa les yeux. Ça devenait extrêmement intéressant.

« Vous pensez avoir des nouvelles de l'opération ?  
\- Techniquement non. Je ne suis pas son chirurgien et je ne suis pas autorisé à entrer dans le bloc, mais je peux essayer de me renseigner.  
\- Oh, d'accord. Merci beaucoup. Vraiment.  
\- Je vous en prie. Vous savez, Harry, j'ai longtemps eu le sentiment que vous ne m'appréciiez pas trop.  
\- Euh... Ouais. Des fois, je ne suis pas... Je suis pas très diplomate. »

Zayn eut un rire lourd de sens et se tourna vers le médecin.

« Harry est très possessif et un peu obsédé sur les bords. Quand il décide qu'une certaine personne est une menace, il n'en démord pas. Mais je suis certain que tout ça est différent, maintenant. Pas vrai, Liam ? »

Liam ne répondit pas. Il devait sortir prendre l'air. D'ailleurs, il était déjà parti. Il se leva et enfila son manteau, qu'il boutonna en quittant la pièce d'un pas pressé. Bon Dieu, dans quelle merdier s'était-il mis ? Pourquoi avait-il dû faire un truc pareil ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé comme ça, le plus naturellement du monde, devant tous ses amis ? Ils ne s'étaient même pas vus depuis la dernière fois, le jour où leur contrat avait pris fin. Victor avait été trop occupé et ils ne s'étaient parlé qu'au téléphone, pendant plus d'une heure, certes, mais tout de même. Il avait d'ailleurs été surpris lorsqu'il avait vu l'heure qu'il était, et avait réalisé que même Danielle ne lui avait jamais donné goût à ce genre de choses. Il avait raccroché en souriant et s'était maudit un peu plus. Mais tout ça n'était pas une bonne raison à ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne pouvait pas faire de genre de choses. Pas comme ça. 

« Liam ?  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je... Je sais pas. Tu veux discuter ?  
\- À propos de quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas, je te sens agacé.  
\- Pas du tout. Tout va bien. Tu viens juste de... Enfin...  
\- Oui, je viens de t'embrasser. Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas où est le problème ? J'avais cru que... Je croyais que toi et moi, on était d'accord pour essayer quelque chose. Ensemble.  
\- Non, tu as décidé. On n'en a pas vraiment parlé.  
\- On n'a pas douze ans, je pensais que c'était évident sans que j'ai à te dire « tu veux sortir avec moi ? » ou que j'envoie mon meilleur ami pour le faire.  
\- Oh, arrête de me traiter comme un gamin. J'ai jamais pensé un truc pareil, je voulais juste dire que c'était un peu brutal, comme entrée. Je n'en ai même pas parlé à mes amis. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on est, toi et moi, en fait.  
\- On est ce que tu as envie qu'on soit, Liam. Pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas grand chose.  
\- J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas je n'ai pas envie qu'on se lèche la figure devant tout le monde.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Là, t'es juste complètement con.  
\- Ah, c'est moi qui suis con, maintenant ?  
\- Mais... Mais regarde toi ! T'en fais des tonnes, alors que, excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas exactement fourré ma langue dans la bouche !  
\- C'est pas... C'est juste que... Oh, putain, tu m'emmerdes d'accord ? Pourquoi on est en train de s'engueuler alors qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis cinq jours et que tout ce que j'aurais voulu te dire, là, c'était que tu m'as manqué comme un fou ? Putain, merde ! »

Victor sembla cloué sur place pendant un instant. Il avait du mal à remettre les choses à leurs places. Était-ce une déclaration d'amour, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur les lèvres de Liam. D'accord, ce garçon était complètement perdu, il ne savait absolument pas comment agir avec lui, il avait toujours détesté les gens qui tournaient autour du pot mais celui-là, il avait autre chose. C'était presque plus fort que lui. Il n'avait pas envie de s'encombrer avec des histoires compliquées, et aurait préféré quelque chose de simple et d'évident. Seulement, il avait un autre problème. Il voulait quelque chose, avec Liam. N'importe quoi. Il encadra son visage de ses mains et approfondit leur baiser, que Liam le veuille ou non. 

« Liam... »

Il avait envie de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se le cacher, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne pouvait plus. Il avait presque eu envie de le frapper quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il lui avait manqué. Il lui avait manqué, putain. Il avait fallu qu'il lui dise un truc pareil et toute sa colère s'était évanouie. 

« Viens chez moi ce soir. »

C'était presque une supplication. Liam hocha la tête, les paupières toujours closes et le souffle court. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela voulait dire, et il serait temps d'y penser à ce moment là. Victor plaqua ses mains contre les hanches de Liam et le serra contre lui. 

« On... Parlera de tout ça ce soir. Je termine à 15h, reste dans le coin.  
\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici.  
\- Parfait. »

Ils se séparèrent au milieu du couloir et Victor prit le chemin de son bureau. Il devait se résoudre à ne pas se retourner pour regarder Liam sous peine de le prendre par la main et de l'emmener avec lui, quitte à le forcer. En attendant l'ascenseur, il se surprit à penser qu'il espérait que Liam parlerait à ses amis. Ce garçon le rendait vraiment fou.

***

« Ça va mieux, Don Juan ?  
\- Ta gueule.  
\- Wouuuh... Liaaaam...  
\- Ok, je me doutais que ça se passerait comme ça, je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne laisserai rien passer, vous pouvez fermer vos gueules dès maintenant avant que je me mette sérieusement en colère. Pigé ?  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Mais sinon, t'as remarqué que c'était un garçon ? »

Même Perrie riait comme une bossue et Liam dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ses amis étaient des idiots, et il ne pourrait rien y faire. La solution était peut-être de répondre à leurs questions, puisqu'ils n'acceptaient visiblement pas l'idée qu'il préférait ne pas en parler.

« Oh allez, on a encore au moins quatre heures à tuer, ça semble être le moment idéal pour que tu nous explique ce qu'il vient de se passer, non ?  
\- Très bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?  
\- …  
\- …  
\- …  
\- C'est un mec ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et tu le vis bien ?  
\- Comment ça je le vis bien ?  
\- Bah... ça va ?  
\- Mais j'en sais rien !  
\- Laissez-le tranquille, tous les deux, vous êtes chiants.  
\- Bébé, reste en dehors de ça, c'est une histoire de mec. C'est le cas de le dire. »

Zayn et Harry échangèrent un regard complice et un rire primaire. 

« Liam, tu as conscience qu'il a un zizi ?  
\- Vous me prenez la tête.  
\- Tu sais où il veut le mettre, son...  
\- Mais vos gueules, sérieusement !  
\- D'accord, sérieusement. Il te plaît, on dirait.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dit ça ? Oui, peut-être qu'il me plaît, je sais pas. Probablement. Mais c'est un mec.  
\- Attends. Comment ça tout le monde ?  
\- Louis m'a dit ça l'autre jour. C'est si évident que ça ?  
\- Louis est au courant ?!  
\- L'enfoiré, il voulait emmener le secret dans la tombe...  
\- Zayn ! »

Perrie claqua un grand coup sur l'épaule de Zayn qui ricanait toujours comme un idiot. Finalement, cette découverte était arrivée à point nommé. Harry avait du mal à croire qu'il ait pu manquer un tel aspect de la personnalité de Liam. Mais il devait reconnaître que parler de ces choses-là lui faisait oublier en grande partie qu'on ouvrait le ventre de Louis à l'instant même. Victor Ashford. S'il avait su, il ne se serait pas fait autant de soucis à propos de lui. Vu le regard qu'il avait lancé à Liam, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il ait voulu tenter quoi que ce soit avec Louis. 

« Ok Lee, alors vous êtes ensemble ?  
\- Je sais pas. Je crois pas.  
\- Ah...  
\- …  
\- Non attends. Je suis pas d'accord là. Le mec débarque, t'embrasse le plus naturellement du monde, vous sortez trois plombes et tu reviens avec une gaule d'enfer alors qu'il fait 2 degrés, mais vous êtes pas ensemble ?  
\- …  
\- Moi je crois que vous êtes ensemble. Et bien. En tout cas, peut-être que toi t'es pas avec lui, mais lui, crois-moi...  
\- C'est possible ça ?  
\- Bien sûr, bébé, et c'est même un super avantage parce que du coup, Liam peut toujours se taper des... »

Le regard assassin de Perrie coupa Zayn net dans son explication. Il ferait peut-être mieux de se calmer un peu. Cette histoire l'enthousiasmait peut-être un peu trop. Merde, Liam gay. S'il avait su. Ou peut-être seulement bi. Il n'en savait trop rien et il avait la vague impression que Liam ne serait pas plus à même de le renseigner. Son ami semblait complètement perdu et extrêmement gêné, mais Zayn ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une lueur toute particulière brillait dans ses yeux. 

« Tu sais Liam, on te charrie, mais au fond, on veut juste que tu sois bien.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Et si c'est avec... LE kiné de Louis, alors, ok.  
\- …  
\- Ça fait combien de temps ?  
\- Un peu moins de deux semaines.  
\- Ah oui, quand même... »

Liam baissa les yeux et fixa son gobelet presque vide. Il ne savait pas où il en était. Tout le monde avait l'air de prendre la nouvelle avec tellement de naturel, alors que lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Le regard que Victor avait posé sur lui quelques minutes plus tôt lui avait fait un effet incroyable. Ça avait été une explosion, ses mains tremblaient, il transpirait sans savoir ce qu'il ressentait exactement. C'était du désir, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Puis Victor était parti et il s'était mis à avoir peur, tout à coup. Il savait pertinemment ce à quoi pensait Victor lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de venir chez lui, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que les choses se passent comme le médecin l'espérait. Mais il ne voulait pas annuler le rendez-vous. Il voulait le voir. Il voulait passer du temps en sa compagnie, retrouver cet appartement qui lui plaisait tant, sentir de nouveau l'odeur de ses cigarettes sur ses vêtements. Peut-être qu'il le laisserait l'embrasser, peut-être qu'il pourrait le toucher. Mais ça n'irait pas plus loin. Les choses ne devaient pas aller trop vite. D'ailleurs, qui disait que les choses devaient se passer comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment... coucher, comme le disait si bien Louis ?

« C'est pas tout ça, mais... On doit y aller, nous.  
\- Comment ça ? On devait pas déjeuner ensemble ?  
\- On fera vite, Perrie a des... courses à faire. Si il y a le moindre problème, appelez-nous d'accord ?  
\- Pas de problème.  
\- À tout à l'heure, alors.  
\- Bisous les pédés !  
\- Zayn ! »

Perrie avait beau essayer d'avoir l'air sérieux, elle gloussa aux paroles de Zayn, et lança un regard d'excuse à Liam. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, et Perrie se serra un peu plus contre Zayn. Elle était lui était reconnaissante d'avoir insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne à l'hôpital. Ça avait eu le mérite de lui faire penser à autre chose, le temps d'une heure ou deux. Et puis, le cabinet de sa gynécologue n'était pas très loin d'ici. Ils seraient vite de retour et elle pourrait de nouveau échapper à la réalité de sa situation. 

Liam revint s'asseoir face à Harry, et posa deux nouveaux cafés brûlants sur la table. La salle s'était peu à peu remplie, mais la discretion était de mise et il perdurait une atmosphère calme, presque apaisante. Harry but une longue gorgée et frissonna de bien être. Il commençait à peine à penser qu'ils avaient probablement tous raison. Tout irait bien. Il se pencha un peu plus au dessus de la table et fit un grand sourire à Liam. 

« Deux semaines, hein ?  
\- Huhum.  
\- Deux semaines, ça commence à être sérieux, dis-moi.  
\- Je dirais pas ça.  
\- Oh, disons que c'est sur la bonne voie, quoi.  
\- …  
\- Allez, raconte. Vous avez eu combien de rencards ? Deux, trois ? C'est un médecin, ce doit être un homme très occupé.  
\- Deux.  
\- Hm, je vois. Resto ? Café ? »

Harry avait pris un air d'investigateur chevronné. La réponse fusa et le laissa bouche bée.

« Chez lui.  
\- … Non. Déjà ?!  
\- Non ! Enfin... on a... on a bu des cocktails.  
\- Chez lui, dans son appartement, à boire de l'alcool. Au deuxième rendez-vous ? T'es un rapide toi.  
\- Au premier. Le deuxième, on a bu de la vodka.  
\- Oh mon dieu. Mon petit Liam qui a perdu sa virginité.  
\- Non !  
\- Parlons sérieusement. T'es allé chez ce mec beau et riche, à qui tu plais énormément et qui est largement plus vieux que toi, et il n'a même pas essayé un tout petit truc ?  
\- …  
\- Oooh, j'aime ce regard. Il t'a fait quelque chose. Il t'a tripoté ?  
\- …  
\- Une pipe. C'est ça ? Oh putain, c'est ça ?  
\- …  
\- Liam ! T'étais hétéro jusqu'à il y a dix minutes, pour moi, et tu es en train de me dire que tu as laissé un homme te tailler une –  
\- Oui. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible, mais suffisamment pour que Harry l'entende. Il était survolté. 

« C'est fou. C'est incroyable. D'accord, je l'avoue, ça me passionne vachement plus que tes histoires avec des filles.  
\- T'es complètement con.  
\- Désolé c'est plus fort que moi. Plus sérieusement, comment tu te sens par rapport à tout ça ? »

Liam ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question, et il dut réfléchir avant de pouvoir répondre.

« Bizarre.  
\- Le côté positif du terme, ou négatif ?  
\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est hyper nouveau et okay, c'était bien, mais je crois qu'il attend plus. Et j'ai peur.  
\- Bien sûr qu'il attend plus, il a envie de toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Pourquoi tu as peur ?  
\- À ton avis ?  
\- D'accord, mais tu l'as bien laissé faire jusque là, non ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et t'avais déjà peur, à ce moment-là, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est normal que ça te fasse flipper. Je suis sûr que Louis flippait aussi la première fois qu'on... Que je... Qu'il...  
\- Je veux pas savoir ça.  
\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais t'as compris ce que je voulais dire. Et moi aussi, j'avais peur, d'ailleurs.  
\- Oui, mais lui il sait ce qu'il veut. C'est pas nouveau pour lui, bien au contraire.  
\- Justement. Il saura quoi faire.  
\- Tu crois que c'est lui qui va... Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas moi ?  
\- …  
\- Quoi ?  
\- D'abord, dis-moi, est-ce que tu te sentirais plus à l'aise de prendre les commandes ?  
\- Non.  
\- Voilà. Ensuite, regarde-toi.  
\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?  
\- Que t'es mignon, et tout paniqué, et qu'il a dix ans de plus que toi, à coup sûr.  
\- Il a que vingt-huit ans, hein.  
\- Oh, pardon, il a donc... sept ans de plus que toi. Tout va bien.  
\- Hm. »

Harry se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et eut un petit rire. Il avait des cernes et se mit à bailler. Mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent presque aussitôt en un large sourire. 

« C'est fou, cette histoire. Je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Vas-y.  
\- C'est la première fois qu'un garçon t'intéresse ?  
\- Je sais pas.  
\- Ça veut dire non, ça. Tu penses qu'il est bien, ce mec ?  
\- Il a l'air gentil.  
\- C'est bien. C'est un bon début.  
\- Sans doute.  
\- Panique pas, Liam. T'es pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui, tu sais. Mais si t'en as envie, vas-y. Je suis sûr que ça ne pourra te faire que du bien.  
\- Je me pose trop de question.  
\- Oui, je crois aussi. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, et je trouve ça plutôt cool. Des fois c'est pas mal de se foutre un peu la frousse.  
\- Hm.  
\- Quoi que tu décides, on sera tous derrière toi, tu le sais très bien. »

Harry posa une main sur celle de Liam avec tendresse. Il regarda l'horloge accrochée au dessus de l'entrée. Il espérait que tout se passait bien, là-haut. 

« Harry ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'aime jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais félicitations.  
\- Pour ?  
\- Toi et Louis.  
\- Oh... Merci. »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se sentit un peu idiot en réalisant que ces simples mots le rendaient terriblement fier. 

« Il est fou de toi, tu sais.  
\- Qui ne le serait pas ?  
\- T'es con.  
\- Je sais. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que toutes les bières que Niall a bu dans sa vie n'auront pas trop abîmé son petit foie.  
\- Je suis certain qu'un foie d'irlandais est plus puissant que la normale.  
\- Tu dois avoir raison. L'air vivifiant des grandes étendues d'herbe verte, le haggis, la cornemuse, ça te renforce un homme.  
\- C'est écossais, Harry.  
\- C'est pareil. »

Liam secoua la tête en riant. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.


	11. « I can taste your summer sweat / It's never been so warm / So can we kick the covers off ? / They're always on / It's never been so warm. »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : It Gets Better - Fun.

Louis se réveilla avec une migraine atroce. Il arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux et pourtant, on ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille. 

« Louis ? Louis ! Il faut vous réveiller maintenant ! Louis, ouvrez les yeux ! »

Pourquoi diantre parlait-elle si fort ? Louis tenta de se tourner pour échapper à la voix qui tentait de le sortir de sa torpeur, mais on l'en empêcha.

« Non, Louis, il faut que vous restiez sur le dos, c'est très important. »

Louis tenta de grommeler quelque chose, mais il était bien trop fatigué. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Il avait terriblement soif mais avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler sans tout vomir immédiatement. 

« L'opération s'est bien passée, Louis, vous allez parfaitement bien.  
\- Niall...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Niall...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

L'infirmière se tourna vers son collègue qui haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et n'avait pas tellement le temps d'y réfléchir. Il devait terminer les premiers examens sur le patient qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux et passer aux autres.

« On va faire quelques tests de base et vous pourrez-vous rendormir. »

Louis hocha la tête. Tant qu'on le laissait dormir, le reste lui importait peu. Il se laissa manipuler, à peine conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il savait qu'on le touchait, qu'on le palpait, qu'on prenait sa tension, mais tout se passait comme dans un rêve. La fatigue était plus forte que le reste, sa vue se brouillait et le simple effort de garder les yeux ouverts lui était insupportable. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, on lui expliqua qu'il pouvait se rendormir, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, que s'il se réveillait de nouveau il pouvait appuyer sur le bouton d'alarme pour qu'on vienne le voir. Il acquiesça sans un mot et se laissa aller, ses paupières se fermant déjà. Il pensa encore un instant à Niall, se demanda s'il allait bien. Il pensa aussi à Harry et sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil.

« Monsieur Styles ? »

Harry releva les yeux et sauta précipitamment sur ses pieds pour rejoindre l'interne à l'entrée de la cafétéria. Liam, Zayn et Perrie restèrent assis, un regard tendu tourné vers lui. 

« Il y a un problème ?  
\- Vos amis viennent de sortir du bloc opératoire.  
\- Et alors ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Tout va très bien. Ils sont en salle de réveil, on devrait les redescendre dans une heure ou deux. »

La vague de soulagement submergea Harry et il réalisa à quel point il s'était inquiété pour les garçons toute la journée. Il s'affaissa et se tourna vers les autres, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrai les voir ?  
\- Dès qu'ils redescendront. Ils seront probablement épuisés, mais vous serrez autorisé à leur rendre visite.  
\- D'accord. Je vous remercie. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour retourner travailler. Harry retourna s'asseoir à la table sur laquelle s'étalaient encore les restes de leur repas. Il était pâle mais il était évident qu'il était beaucoup plus serein que quelques minutes plus tôt. Perrie posa sa main sur la sienne avec un sourire tendre et Harry serra ses doigts doucement. Il s'accordait enfin l'espoir de voir la fin du tunnel. Ils allaient s'en sortir, cela ne faisait plus de doute. De longues semaines seraient encore nécessaires pour que les deux garçons soient de nouveau sur pieds, et sûrement plus de temps encore à Louis pour se remettre totalement, mais c'était le début d'une amélioration évidente. Ils allaient enfin commencer à se reconstruire. Il baissa les yeux et ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Il fut parcourut de sanglots et plaqua ses paumes sur ses yeux, inspirant à fond. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Zayn, ses pleurs redoublèrent. Il fallait tout recommencer. Ils étaient sortis d'affaire, mais ils leur restaient beaucoup de choses à surmonter, beaucoup de blessures à refermer. Les yeux brillants de Zayn ne le lâchaient pas et il se dit à ce moment-là qu'il devait savoir que Louis avait parlé. Il se sentait tellement désolé, et était incapable de leur apporter une quelconque aide. Un morceau de lui-même était étendu sur un lit d'hôpital et il savait qu'il était sauvé. Après toutes ces peurs, il savait que Louis survivrait, il en avait l'intime conviction. Et toi Zayn, à quoi penses-tu à cet instant ? Penses-tu à ton meilleur ami qu'on aura épargné, ou penses-tu à la femme à côté de toi, meurtrie, déchirée, et à cet enfant que tu ne prendras jamais dans tes bras ? Quel genre d'armes a-t-on contre ce genre de réalité ? Comment accepter ce genre de sacrifice ? Il serra le bord de la table en formica et parvint enfin à se calmer. Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il en avait tant voulu à Zayn. Bien sûr, il lui aurait suffit de réfléchir un instant et de se rappeler le nombre de fois incalculable où il s'était senti trahi, laissé à l'écart au profit de Zayn, toutes ces fois où il aurait voulu prendre la douleur de Louis sur lui, et où il avait constaté que Louis ne lui accordait jamais l'exclusivité de ses sentiments. Mais ça avait été absurde et puéril. Ça avait été l'expression bestiale de son angoisse, son instinct se révélant plus envahissant qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il avait agi comme un animal en danger, prêt à protéger les siens sans demi-mesure. Maintenant, tout ça perdait de son sens. Zayn n'était certainement pas l'ennemi à abattre. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait largement participé au conflit qui les avait animé ces dernières semaines. Il devrait penser à s'excuser, en bonne et due forme. Mais pour le moment, l'essentiel était qu'ils se réuniraient bientôt tous dans la chambre de Louis et Niall, et que les choses iraient, dans l'ensemble, plutôt bien. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il appelle Johanna, qu'il devait la prévenir que les choses allaient s'arranger, que ce cauchemar était terminé. Il composa son numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur à présent et attendit patiemment qu'on lui réponde. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas la gorge nouée, et son ventre ne le faisait pas souffrir. 

« Allô ? »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé. Il s'était tellement attendu à entendre la voix de Johanna que l'intonation un peu trop aiguë et désinvolte le surprit. Il entendit des bruits de mastication dans le haut-parleur et il se dit que Lottie était déjà devenue l'une de ces ados qui prenaient tout au dessus de la tête et avaient pour habitude de ne plus distinguer leurs copines du reste du monde. 

« C'est qui, là ?  
\- Bonjour, Lottie. C'est Harry.  
\- Ah. Ça va ?  
\- Ça va merci, et toi ?  
\- Bof. Y'a une ambiance de merde à la maison, tiens, d'ailleurs, je viens de m'engueuler avec maman. Il paraît que Louis se faisait opérer, aujourd'hui ? »

Harry sourit. Malgré les airs qu'elle se donnait, il put entendre sa voix changer du tout au tout lorsque le nom de son frère passa ses lèvres. L'anxiété avait fait trembler sa voix. 

« C'est vrai. Ta mère est là ?  
\- Elle fait la gueule devant la télé. Elle repasse des trucs.  
\- Tu peux me la passer ?  
\- Si tu veux, mais je t'aurai prévenu.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Hazz ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je suis plus une gamine. Il va comment ?  
\- Il va bien, Lottie.  
\- Tu es sûr, hein ? Je ne l'ai pas assez... enfin, j'ai pas pris de nouvelles, parce que maman est vraiment chiante avec ça. Elle parle tout le temps de Louis, elle crie pour un rien, et je sais que c'est à cause de ça. Je sais que je devrais être pareil, pleurer et tout, mais on n'y peut rien, pas vrai ? C'est toi qui doit souffrir le plus, en fait. »

Harry déglutit douloureusement et souffla un bon coup. 

« Tu sais quoi, Lottie ?  
\- Nan ?  
\- D'ici quelques jours, je viendrai te chercher et tu viendras dormir quelques jours à la maison. Tu pourras voir ton frère et souffler un peu.  
\- T'es sérieux ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ? À moins que l'idée de me supporter ne soit trop difficile pour toi ?  
\- Je pense que c'est une super idée. On ira faire du shopping ?  
\- Je pourrai en parler à Perrie, elle se fera sûrement un plaisir de t'emmener.  
\- Trop cool.  
\- On fait comme ça alors. Maintenant, passe moi donc ta mère, qu'on discute de ça calmement. Embrasse Fizzie et les jumelles pour moi.  
\- Okay. À plus, Harry ! »

Il y eut un claquement sec dans son oreille et il en conclut que la jeune fille venait de poser le combiné sur la table. Il resta attentif aux murmures lointains et lorsque Johanna répondit, il reconnut la tension habituelle dans sa voix.

« Bonjour Harry. Tu en sais plus ? L'opération est terminée ?  
\- Oui, je viens de parler avec une interne.  
\- Tu as pleuré.  
\- Vous avez toujours été très forte à ce jeu là. Ne commencez pas à vous inquiéter.  
\- …  
\- Il est sorti d'affaire. Les garçons sont en salle de réveil et ils ne vont pas tarder à redescendre dans leur chambre.  
\- … Oh mon dieu.  
\- Jay, tout va bien maintenant. C'est bientôt terminé. Le plus gros est passé, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il se remette. Je le surveillerai, il prendra tous ses médicaments et sera irréprochable. On va s'en sortir.  
\- Tu tiens toujours tes promesses, pas vrai ?  
\- J'essaie. J'essaie... »

Il savait que Johanna avait en lui une confiance sans limite. Cette pression avait parfois failli avoir raison de lui, mais il avait toujours tenu bon. Il savait qu'il avait fait un bon nombre d'erreurs au cours de ces derniers mois, mais il était inutile d'en parler à Jay, elle refuserait de le croire. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il n'avait jamais été rejeté par les proches de Louis, pas une seule fois, et savait que c'était essentiel pour ce dernier. Ils avaient toujours été le bienvenu dans leur foyer, et depuis les complications concernant l'accident, il faisait partie intégrante de leur famille. Mais il ne voulait plus de cette relation de souffrance qu'ils partageaient. C'était à Louis de prendre le relais, de redevenir un fils à part entière, et non l'objet des inquiétudes de sa mère.

« J'ai cru comprendre que les choses ne sont pas faciles, avec Lottie.  
\- C'est un peu compliqué en ce moment, oui.  
\- Ça semble assez normal. Je me disais que peut-être, je pourrais passer la chercher, et elle pourrait venir passer quelques jours à Londres.  
\- Oh... je ne sais pas si... Enfin, Louis doit être dans un état, je veux dire, après l'opération...  
\- Johanna, votre fille est grande maintenant. Elle aura besoin de le voir, et ce ne sont pas quelques cicatrices qui vont lui faire peur, j'en suis certain.  
\- Tu crois ? Et toi, tu te sens de l'accueillir ?  
\- Bien sûr. Je suis sûr que les garçons et Perrie seront ravis de la voir.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle vous ennuie. Elle peut être très... dure, quand elle le veut.  
\- Je pense qu'on saura s'en sortir. Ça vous fera du bien, un peu de repos. Je suppose que les filles demandent pas mal d'attention aussi.  
\- Tu as raison. On reparlera de tout ça, d'accord ? Je suis pressée de parler à Louis. Tu lui diras de m'appeler, tu veux bien ?  
\- Pas de problème. Probablement demain, qu'il soit bien réveillé.  
\- D'accord... Merci.  
\- Vous allez devoir vous battre pour avoir de mes nouvelles maintenant, j'espère que vous le savez. Louis risque d'être un peu jaloux de notre relation exceptionnelle.  
\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais je me battrai Harry, je te le promets. »

Le ton amusé de Johanna tira un sourire à Harry. Il lui promit une nouvelle fois qu'il forcerait Louis à téléphoner le lendemain, et raccrocha. Zayn, Liam et Perrie parlaient à voix basse, et il profita du court instant pendant lequel ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'il avait reposé son téléphone pour les observer. Il sourit en comprenant qu'ils seraient toujours là. Que leurs rires le ferait toujours tenir. Qu'ils pardonneraient toujours son sale caractère, qu'ils le soutiendraient, quoi qu'il arrive. Il les regardait deviser de choses et d'autres, habitués à poursuivre leurs vies malgré les épreuves, et il réalisa que rien n'était parvenu à les briser. Ni la maladie, ni Modest!, ni même la peur qui n'avait cessé de les étreindre pendant tout ce temps. Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui l'un après l'autre et son sourire s'accentua. 

« Bah, qu'est ce que tu as ?  
\- Rien. Rien de bien important.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- On ne peut mieux. Je suis content d'être avec vous. »

***

Oh mon dieu, cette douleur. Il n'avait jamais vécu un truc pareil. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le plafond immaculé de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Louis. Ils les avaient redescendus, pas de doute là dessus. Il reconnaissait les deux tâches qui se détachaient très distinctement du blanc impeccable. À ses côtés, il devinait la silhouette mince de Louis et il tenta de lui dire quelque chose. Un simple « ça va » aurait été parfait, mais sa voix refusait de marcher. Sa gorge était gonflée et sa bouche pâteuse. Son ventre le tiraillait. Il voulut bouger, mais la douleur fut si forte qu'il faillit s'évanouir. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi il avait aussi mal ? Il se souvenait vaguement avoir ouvert les yeux dans une pièce sombre et avoir discuté avec des infirmières qui lui avaient dit qu'il allait bien et qu'on le redescendrait dans sa chambre quand les choses iraient encore mieux. Il était censé aller mieux puisqu'il était dans sa chambre. Pourquoi avait-il si mal bon dieu ? Il avait la nausée et le sentiment que son estomac était totalement retourné. Il souleva les draps pour jeter un coup d’œil à son corps et faillit tourner de l’œil une nouvelle fois. Deux tuyaux translucides sortait d'il ne savait où et il put voir des liquides douteux couler au travers. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était, il voulait qu'on lui enlève ça sur le champs, il y avait forcément une erreur de casting. Il avait beau avoir lu la préparation à l'opération et les étapes de remise en forme, il ne voyait pas à quoi pouvait bien correspondre cet appareillage. Qu'on lui fasse une péridurale pour l'endormir avait déjà été bien assez difficile à accepter. Mais ça, c'était le pompon ! Il tendit la main vers le bouton de son alarme et appuya dessus comme un forcené une bonne dizaine de fois. Une infirmière débarqua dans la chambre, l'air vaguement inquiet.

« Tout va bien ?  
\- Non ! »

Sa voix n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il connaissait. Elle était rauque et il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis 6 mois après avoir passé ses journées à allumer cigarettes sur cigarettes. Ils lui avaient aussi opéré les cordes vocales ou quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, monsieur Horan ?  
\- Je... C'est quoi ça ?! »

Niall désigna le drain au pied de son lit avec une honte non feinte. La simple idée que ce sac transparent pouvait recueillir... Il n'osait même pas le formuler en pensées. 

« Comme on a dû vous l'expliquer, on vous a posé une sonde urinaire nécessaire suite à ce genre d'opération.  
\- Non !  
\- Je suis désolée, M. Horan, mais vous n'avez pas tellement le choix. Je sais que ça n'a rien de confortable et qu'on peut même penser que c'est réducteur, mais ce sera nécessaire pendant quelques jours. Ensuite, si aucune complication ne se présente et il n'y a aucune raison, on vous l'enlèvera.  
\- Mais je... Il... Vous... Merde.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous resterez sous anti-inflammatoires pendant quelques temps et vous ne sentirez même plus que vous l'avez.  
\- Mais c'est... Vous l'avez mise où, exactement ?  
\- La sonde ? Eh bien... Comment dire...  
\- Vous voulez dire que ça sort de ma bite ?  
\- … En effet. »

Niall entendit Louis glousser de l'autre côté de la chambre. Le rideau entre leurs deux lits était tiré et il ne put lui lancer le regard noir qu'il lui destinait.

« Je t'emmerde, toi aussi t'en as une ! »

Les rires redoublèrent, bientôt suivis d'un gémissement de douleur. L'infirmière eut un sourire et finit par leur annoncer que leurs amis allaient pouvoir les rejoindre, s'ils étaient réveillés et qu'ils le souhaitaient. Niall n'était pas tellement sûr de vouloir que c'est amis le voient dans un tel état, mais ils finiraient bien par le savoir, de toute façon. Il hocha la tête avec fatalité et la femme ouvrit le rideau. Pendant un instant, Niall resta choqué par la pâleur de la peau de Louis, qui contrastait avec des endroits tuméfiés, comme s'il avait été frappé au torse et même aux bras. Il se demanda à quoi il pouvait ressembler lui-même mais devinait que l'état actuel de Louis, la défaillance de son système immunitaire, l'usure de ses cellules, avaient aussi beaucoup joué dans la finalité de cette opération. La porte s'ouvrit lentement quelques minutes plus tard les garçons et Perrie entrèrent dans un silence presque religieux.

« Ça va on n'est pas morts hein !  
\- Donc Niall va bien !  
\- Bonne nouvelle. Et Louis ? Il dort ?  
\- Non, je dors pas.  
\- Comment tu te sens mon amour ?  
\- Nauséeux.  
\- Et toi Niall, mon petit sucre d'orge, comment ça va ?  
\- J'ai mal sa mère. »

Il avait suffi que Niall ouvre la bouche pour que tout le monde prenne la parole en même temps, que Zayn lance ses plaisanteries douteuses, que Perrie éclate de rire toutes les deux minutes, que Liam le rabroue en souriant et que Louis et Harry s'enferment dans une bulle. Les choses étaient tout à fait normales, et rien n'aurait pu être plus agréable. Le soulagement se lisait sur tous les visages. Harry s'était installé sur le lit de Louis, et il affichait un grand sourire. Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des jours. Il passa une main sur son torse, ses doigts frôlant à peine la peau écarlate. Tout ça allait prendre du temps à disparaître, et d'ailleurs tout ne disparaîtrait pas totalement. Mais il s'en fichait. Louis était vivant, Louis allait bien. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. 

« J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone, elle aimerait que tu l'appelles quand tu t'en sentiras capable.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Lottie va venir quelques jours.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée.  
\- C'est vrai. Tu vas t'occuper d'elle ?  
\- Non, elle dormira dans la rue, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?  
\- Ne me fais pas rire Harry, ça fait mal.  
\- Pardon. »

Louis fit un effort pour lever une main jusqu'au visage de Harry. Il avait les yeux un peu rouges, cet idiot avait encore pleuré. Décidément... 

« Ça te fera un bon exercice.  
\- Pour ?  
\- Un gamin à la maison. Si tu es capable de t'en sortir avec une ado...  
\- Oh... Euh... On a le temps de penser à ce genre de chose, non ?  
\- Oui, Harry, on a le temps. On a tout le temps maintenant. »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard à Zayn et Perrie. Zayn avait visiblement décidé de tout faire pour rendre Niall le plus agacé possible et commentait tout ce qu'il voyait sur son corps. Visiblement, il faisait du bon travail, puisque Niall avait pris une teinte écarlate et ronchonnait. Perrie se tenait un peu à l'écart, adossée au mur de la chambre, souriant aux plaisanteries de Zayn. Louis la contempla un moment. Harry finit pas suivre son regard et se leva. Il s'approcha de Perrie et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. La jeune fille eut l'air surpris et se tourna vers Louis. Harry hocha la tête et elle sourit avant de s'approcher du lit pendant que Harry rejoignait Zayn et Liam dans leur quête d'ennuyer Niall. Perrie s'assit sur le bord du lit de Louis et eut un sourire. 

« Comment tu te sens ?  
\- En toute honnêteté ? Très mal. J'ai mal partout, je veux dire, il n'y a pas une seule parcelle de mon corps qui ne soit pas douloureuse, et pourtant, je vais très bien.  
\- Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est le fait que tu n'es jamais contradictoire.  
\- Je sais. C'est juste que j'ai vraiment besoin de le dire là, que j'ai mal. Mais je ne veux pas le dire à Harry. Il a l'air tellement content.  
\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher une infirmière ?  
\- Non, les médicaments font faire effet bientôt, et je serai sur un petit nuage. En attendant, voir Harry heureux suffit à me faire tenir le coup. Et puis je sais que ça ira, maintenant. Je vais m'en sortir, Perrie.  
\- Oui, c'est terminé... Tout va bien aller maintenant.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Oui, Lou.  
\- Comment tu vas, toi ?  
\- Très bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Louis fut impressionné par le changement sur les traits de Perrie. Elle s'était soudain éclairée, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et le regardaient en toute innocence. 

« Je sais pas, je t'ai pas vue depuis un moment, alors je sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie, avec les filles et tout ça.  
\- Tout roule !  
\- Parfait. »

Louis eut un sourire qu'il aurait voulu enjoué mais qui s'avéra être plus triste qu'autre chose. Il ne comprenait pas comment Perrie pouvait à ce point se montrer impassible. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à jouer avec eux, à être en représentation. C'était bon pour les interviews et les plateaux télé de promotions, ces conneries. Pas pour eux. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était un acte de bravoure ou si elle en avait tout simplement besoin pour ne pas sombrer. Elle avait passé plusieurs jours enfermée d'après ce que lui avait dit Zayn, et il était peut-être temps pour elle de se changer les idées, que ce soit en leur compagnie ou avec les filles. Malgré tout, une part de lui aurait préféré qu'ils puissent en parler ensemble. Il voulait faire partie de ces amis à qui elle pouvait se confier. Il était persuadé qu'une oreille extérieure ne serait pas du luxe. Garder en elle cette souffrance devait être intenable. Il se garda pourtant de dire quoi que ce soit, et il laissa Perrie faire la conversation et éviter soigneusement de parler d'elle. Un jour, il trouverait la force d'aborder le sujet et il verrait bien si elle accepterait d'en parler avec lui. C'était certainement trop tôt, tout simplement. 

« Bon, les mecs, c'est cool, vous allez bien, je suis content... »

Harry se tourna vers Liam, qui semblait soudain nerveux. Il était planté au milieu de la chambre, et tanguait, se tordant les doigts, les yeux baissés. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Il était près de 15h30 et il ouvrit la bouche en grand.

« Liam ! T'es plus qu'en retard, là ! »

Son ami sembla se liquéfier et lui lança un regard furieux. Harry ne laissa à personne ne temps de réaliser, et il poussa Liam vers la porte. Victor devait l'attendre depuis un bon moment déjà, et il ne pouvait pas le faire languir plus longtemps. 

« Harry, qu'est-ce que –  
\- Ta gueule, Louis et Niall vont bien, ils sont entiers, enfin... Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi, par contre Vicky doit drôlement avoir besoin de te voir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- …  
\- … J'entends par là –  
\- Ça va, j'ai compris ! »

Louis contempla la scène, interloqué. Vicky ? Il regarda ses amis, qui pleuraient presque de rire, excepté Niall qui avait l'air d'un point d'interrogation à ce moment précis. Il se jura de demander très vite à Harry de quoi il voulait parler. À la réflexion, il avait sa petite idée.

***

Victor referma doucement la porte derrière eux. Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, il avait quitté son bureau à l'heure, et trente secondes plus tard, il attendait, fébrile, devant l'hôpital. Les premières minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait fumé une première cigarette, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire. Dix minutes plus tard, il s'était décidé à consulter son portable et y découvrit avec étonnement un message de Liam. Un instant, son cœur s'était serré, mais il s'était aussitôt rassuré : il mettrait un peu plus de temps que prévu, Louis et Niall venaient de se réveiller et il devait passer les voir avant de le rejoindre. À 15h20, il n'en pouvait plus. Lorsque Liam sortit enfin sur le perron, il manqua de lui sauter au cou. Ils avaient pris sa voiture, et ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à parcourir la distance entre l'hôpital et son appartement. À présent, Liam patientait sagement dans le hall, incertain sur l'attitude à adopter. Victor prit des nouvelles des garçons, et se félicita de voir l'atmosphère se détendre pour quelques minutes. Mais bien vite, la tension s'installa de nouveau et aucun d'eux ne sut quoi dire. Le silence dura.

Il aurait pu prendre le chemin du salon, comme lors de ses deux dernières visites, mais il avait le pressentiment que ce ne serait pas adapté à la situation. Liam se retourna et contempla Victor, qui accrochait consciencieusement leurs manteaux dans la penderie de l'entrée, prenant un temps fou. Il se mit à penser que peut-être, il s'était fait des idées, et que la journée ne prendrait pas le tournant qu'il avait supposé. Ils n'avaient partagé que quelques paroles et ils semblaient autant gêné l'un que l'autre. Oui, il avait peut-être rêvé. Il fut surpris de reconnaître une pointe de déception au fond de lui. Mais ses pensées disparurent lorsque Victor se tourna vers lui, et que quelque chose dans son regard le fit douter. En quelques secondes, toutes ses suppositions volèrent en éclats. Lorsque le corps chaud du jeune médecin se colla à lui, le poussant contre le mur, il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il aurait pu le repousser, calmer ses ardeurs, murmurer qu'ils pouvaient boire quelque chose avant, se détendre, discuter, mais il ne fit rien. Il resta immobile quelques fractions de secondes avant de comprendre qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Ça semblait irréel. Les lèvres de Victor étaient plus chaudes que la dernière fois, sa langue plus excitante, ses mains plus ambitieuses. Il sentit qu'il perdait pied, au moment même où la jambe de Victor glissa entre ses cuisses. Il sentit comme un déclic, une vague immense vint frapper son corps, déferla dans tous ses membres, et il réalisa soudain ce que touchaient ses doigts, il réalisa que ce n'était plus Victor qui agissait, mais que c'était bien sa propre langue qui cherchait la sienne, que c'était son propre bassin qui se collait au sien, et que les gémissements qu'il percevait à peine étaient les siens, définitivement les siens. Le couloir lui parut trop étroit, trop éclairé, si peu confortable, et il s'entendit demander à Victor où était sa chambre, d'une voix à la fois rauque et parfaitement claire, sans aucune hésitation. Le jeune médecin rit contre sa bouche, et l'entraîna avec lui à travers l'appartement. Liam se laissa guider jusqu'au lit et s'y étendit aussitôt, bientôt rejoint par Victor, qui le surplomba et entreprit de le débarrasser de son t-shirt. Dans un frisson, Liam leva les bras et retomba sur les oreillers, le souffle court. Les lèvres de Victor s'activaient dans son cou, mordillant sa peau et Liam glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration. La force dans les gestes de Victor, cette façon de prendre les choses en main, de le diriger totalement, rendaient les choses plus grisantes encore. Il était surpris de constater à quel point il aimait cette fièvre dans son regard, et la confiance qui semblait l'animer. Il le laissa défaire sa ceinture et faire glisser le jean le long de ses jambes. Cette mise à nu aurait dû le faire paniquer et au fond, c'était un peu le cas, c'est pourquoi il devait s'interdire de trop penser. Après un instant d'hésitation, ses doigts s'activèrent sur la chemise de Victor, qui tomba bientôt sur le sol, rejoignant ses propres vêtements. Son ventre se contracta, le désir semblait l'étouffer, et il prit le visage de Victor entre ses mains. Le baiser fut presque violent et lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau ce torse contre le sien, cette peau brûlante contre la sienne, plus rien d'autre ne sembla compter. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il le faisait, mais pour la première fois de sa vie ça n'avait aucune importance. Lui qui avait toujours eu besoin de comprendre les choses, de contrôler ses pulsions les plus primaires, lui qui avait toujours tout calculé, planifé, dans ses relations avec les femmes, ressentait à présent comme l'urgence de tout foutre en l'air, de répondre aux avances de ce garçon, sans penser aux conséquences. Victor s'allongea contre lui et fit remonter la jambe de Liam contre ses hanches, griffant doucement sa cuisse. Les mains de Liam glissaient sur cette peau qu'il avait déjà le sentiment de connaître par coeur, pour arriver sur la boucle de la ceinture de Victor. Ce dernier plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Liam pour l'encourager. Bientôt, il put s'attaquer aux boutons du jean et lorsqu'il glissa sa main contre l'entre-jambe de Victor, il sentit sa tête tourner. Victor gémit contre sa bouche et il se sentit électrisé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir le contact que déjà Victor le faisait basculer et il se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. L'excitation était à son comble et Liam se cambra quand les mains de Victor glissèrent dans son dos. Le contact de sa virilité contre ses fesses le ramena à la réalité et il sentit la panique prendre le dessus. Et s'il ne savait pas comment faire ? Voilà qu'il recommençait à penser. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. 

« Tout va bien ?  
\- Je... »

Peut-être fallait-il tout arrêter dès maintenant. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Quelques instants plus tôt, il était encore trop excité pour réfléchir convenablement, et il s'était senti capable de tout, sans aucune hésitation. Mais tout ça avait été une illusion, délicieuse et furtive. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait trop peur. Il s'affaissa, et Victor réagit immédiatement.

« Liam... Liam, il n'y a aucun problème, d'accord ? Si tu préfères arrêter, on arrête. Mais sache que je ferai tout pour que ça se passe bien. »

Liam déglutit difficilement, et acquiesça en silence. Il devait lui faire confiance. Il en avait bien trop envie pour ne pas aller jusqu'au bout. Il sentait ses joues brûlantes et la sensation de chaleur dans le bas de son ventre, et il sentait que Victor en crevait d'envie. Il s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres, et le laissa bouger contre lui. Ses mains glissèrent sous l'élastique de son boxer pour le baisser doucement. Liam s'en débarrassa maladroitement, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en rougir. Déjà, les doigts de Victor s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe, et il ne fut plus capable de s'interroger. Comme quelques jours auparavant, il se sentit partir, incapable de résister contre l'assaut. Victor avait cette façon d'imposer sans forcer les choses, de rendre chacun de ses gestes évidents et inévitables qui rendaient Liam fou. Sans comprendre vraiment, le jeune homme sentit que quelque chose manquait, qu'il en voulait plus, et il se cambra instinctivement, encourageant Victor à aller plus loin encore. Tout se passa très vite, mais avec une douceur presque frustrante. Liam fronça les sourcils, retint son souffle, et il sentit sur ses paupières les baisers de Victor alors qu'il approfondissait ses caresses. C'était la première fois. Ce n'était pas douloureux, et il savait que Victor ferait tout pour ne pas le brusquer. Le jeune médecin chercha son regard alors qu'il bougeait en lui, espérant capter ses réactions, soucieux de préserver la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Le plaisir qu'éprouvait Liam était inattendu et totalement nouveau, et il semblait capter chaque sensation, chaque murmure, chaque frottement. Le tissu du sous-vêtement de Victor contre sa peau, sa main crispée sur sa cuisse, son souffle sur son cou. Rien ne semblait meilleur que ça. Que cet instant-là. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, et lorsqu'il sentit enfin son corps se détendre, et osa intensifier le contact, faisant onduler son bassin contre le poing de Victor. Ce fut comme une explosion. Un gémissement, plus fort que les autres, passa la barrière de ses lèvres, et il tenta d'étouffer le bruit contre celles de Victor. Mais le regard que ce dernier lui lança en disait long. Il voulait le voir gémir pour lui. Il était incroyablement beau. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux rieurs firent accélérer les battements de son cœur, et lorsque Victor devint plus ambitieux, il crut devenir définitivement fou. Il fut incapable de retenir son cri, et les longues minutes qui suivirent semblèrent se passer comme dans un rêve. C'était trop bon, tout était affolant et chaque mouvement de Victor rendait les choses plus puissantes et meilleures encore. Finalement, les deux hommes se séparèrent, Liam haletant, sa virilité douloureuse de désir. Victor était en nage, et il tourna des yeux enfiévrés vers Liam qui de nouveau s'allongeait à ses côtés. Il retira son boxer en hâte, indifférent aux regards discrets que lui lançait Liam, et il fouilla un instant dans le tiroir dans sa table de chevet. Liam n'en pouvait plus. Tout en Victor éveillait en lui des pulsions incontrôlables. Il passa une main sur son dos, contemplant la chute de ses reins, et frôla la courbe de ses fesses du bout de ses doigts tremblants. Il fut presque surpris de sentir Victor frissonner à ce contact. Le jeune homme se tourna de nouveau vers lui, le visage à demi éclairé par la lampe derrière lui. Il avait du mal à croire qu'un garçon dans son genre se soit intéressé à lui. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui avait poussé Victor à le ramener ici, la première fois, et à aller aussi loin alors qu'il ne connaissait rien des hommes. Mais ils étaient là maintenant, dans ce lit, ensemble, et il pouvait remettre à plus tard ces interrogations. Victor se redressa sur ses coudes, et d'un seul mouvement, il rejoignit Liam pour le surplomber de nouveau, passant ses épaules sous ses jambes. Un sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres, et il murmura à l'oreille de Liam.

« Dis-moi si je te fais mal... »

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête. La chaleur s'intensifia encore, et il laissa Victor prendre une fois de plus les commandes. Il sentit ses mains serrer ses hanches et le faire glisser contre les draps. Il ne put contrôler ses tremblements lorsque la virilité de Victor se colla à son intimité, et il ferma les yeux, les mâchoires serrées. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les bras de Victor lorsqu'il le pénétra doucement. La douleur était là, latente, impossible à refouler. C'était une intrusion, c'était l'inconnu, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, et qu'il savait devoir endurer. Pourvu qu'il ne se crispe pas, pourvu qu'il ne gâche pas tout. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses paupières fermement closes. Il put sentir l'hésitation de Victor et se força à le regarder. 

« Tu veux arrêter ?  
\- Non...  
\- Tu es –  
\- Bouge, s'il te plaît. »

Il n'était pas sûr que les mots avaient véritablement franchir ses lèvres, mais il espérait que Victor avait compris ce qu'il voulait. Il savait d'une certaine façon qu'il devait bouger en lui pour que la douleur s'estompe. Les premiers va-et-vient lui semblèrent insupportables. Puis, peu à peu, quelque chose de nouveau s'installa en lui. Il put sentir que son corps se détendait, et que le plaisir prenait le pas sur la douleur. Bien sûr, elle restait présente, tapie quelque part, mais ce mouvement en lui était meilleur que n'importe quoi. Ses doigts se décrispèrent, remontèrent le long du dos de Victor, passèrent sur sa nuque pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. C'était bon, putain. Victor avait collé son front à son épaule et gémissait contre lui. Liam serrait sa nuque entre ses bras, laissant échapper à son tour des gémissements de plaisir. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon, et il comprenait peu à peu à quel point il aimait cette domination. Il espérait simplement bien faire. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Victor, lui donner l'impression de ne prendre aucune initiative. Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose cloche, et qu'il reste sur sa faim. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser un jour ainsi. Avec les filles, il savait comment faire. Il savait comment se comporter pour qu'elles aient ce qu'elles attendaient, et pour aller jusqu'au bout. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas sûr de savoir interpréter les signaux de Victor. Il se décida une nouvelle fois à ne pas trop réfléchir, et ce fut ce moment que choisit Victor pour enrouler ses doigts autour de sa virilité. Il crut perdre la tête. Le plaisir doubla d'intensité, et plus rien ne sembla fonctionner en lui. Ce fut comme un court-circuit, dévastateur et délicieux, qui le fit trembler de plus belles. Il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, et il se maudit de se savoir soudain incapable de se tempérer. Mais Victor semblait n'en avoir que faire. 

« Je vais –  
\- Shh... »

C'était trop tard. Il ne voulait plus se retenir. Le plaisir avait pris possession de ses sens, avec une rapidité incroyable. Les dernières ondulations de bassin le poussèrent à son apogée. En quelques secondes, sa conscience dérailla et il laissa l'orgasme exploser en lui. Il resserra ses cuisses autour du corps de Victor et étouffa ses cris en l'embrassant un peu plus fort. Il fut parcouru de spasmes et se cambra tandis que Victor plaquait une main au creux de ses reins. En quelques instants, l'explosion s'apaisa, laissant place à un bien être presque iréel. Victor l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter la chaleur de son corps et de s'étendre à ses côtés. Liam enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et soupira d'aise. Il sentit les doigts de Victor caresser sa nuque et il frissonna. Peu à peu, la brume dans son esprit se leva, et il ne put retenir ses pensées. Il se demanda comment il devait agir, s'il devait parler, ou simplement rester là, à savourer ses attentions. Il se sentait bien dans ce lit, dans cette pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans ses bras. Il se décida à tourner son regard vers le jeune homme et se sentit presque écrasé par la désir qu'il lut dans ses yeux. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que Victor, après l'avoir fait jouir, n'avait pas cherché à ce qu'il lui rende la pareille. Il s'était aussitôt allongé à ses côtés sans demander quoi que ce soit de plus. Liam avait du mal à comprendre ce que cela signifiait, mais il était à peu près sûr que ce geste pour lui valait beaucoup. Il voulut lui poser la question, lui en parler, mais il était bien trop gêné à l'idée d'aborder un tel sujet avec lui. Mais quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait. Il baissa les yeux et chercha les mots justes. 

« Est-ce que...  
\- Hum ?  
\- Est-ce qu'on est ensemble, là... ?  
\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Liam regarda de nouveau Victor. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et un large sourire sur les lèvres. Ses paupières étaient à demi closes et Liam se dit qu'il avait dû faire un effort impressionnant pour refouler son excitation restée intact. 

« Oui, je suppose.  
\- Tu supposes ? Vraiment ?  
\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais couché avec un garçon sans que vous ne deveniez un couple dans la minute ? »

Son ton était volontairement railleur, peut être un peu trop. Il voulait se donner une contenance.

« Je ne dirais pas ça non, même si tu serais probablement assez surpris... En tout cas, avec toi, je sais exactement ce que je veux.  
\- Alors... Alors on est ensemble ? »

Victor ne répondit pas. À la place, il se rapprocha de Liam et colla son corps nu au sien. Le jeune homme fut parcouru de frissons. Cela devait vouloir dire « oui ».


	12. « I won't cry, I won't cry / No I won't shed a tear /Just as long as you stand, stand by me »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Stand By Me - Ben E. King

Pour la première fois depuis de bien trop longs mois, les choses semblèrent aller parfaitement. Louis et Niall se remettaient de leurs opérations et aucune complication ne se présentait. Lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'hôpital, Harry se concentrait sur les possibilités qui leurs étaient offertes concernant leurs carrières. Il harcelait Liam et Zayn à longueur de temps pour les informer de l'évolution de ses recherches, pour expliquer qu'il avait pris contact avec tel ou tel management, qu'il avait rencontré untel, et pour être sûr de ne prendre aucune direction faussée qui ne convienne pas à tout le monde. Il s'occupait aussi de l'appartement, tentait d'installer les dernières affaires de Louis, de vider les derniers cartons. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, et la sortie de Louis était imminente à présent. Il avait fait des progrès considérables ces derniers temps et parvenait même à marcher seul pendant quelques minutes. Il était évident qu'il allait pouvoir rentrer à la maison et cette idée mettait Harry dans tous ses états. Liam, quant à lui, passait le plus clair de son temps chez Victor, ne quittant ses draps que pour s'alimenter et se laver. Le médecin lui avait promis de prendre quelques jours de congés quand Louis aurait quitté l'hôpital et Liam n'en revenait pas d'être aussi impatient. En attendant, l'appartement de Victor était un peu devenu le sien. Il y restait même lorsque ce dernier allait travailler. Chaque jour, Liam restait planté devant le frigo, les yeux rivés sur les photos de Victor et se promettait d'acheter un polaroid dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il avait bien été obligé de parler de tout ça aux garçons et Niall n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de hurler qu'il était toujours le dernier à être au courant des choses et qu'il commençait à en avoir ras le cul. Il avait réfléchi un moment pendant que tout le monde riait avant de se remettre à crier que cette histoire de fille chez qui il allait était un mensonge éhonté et qu'il avait eu le courage de faire ça en le regardant dans les yeux, mais quel genre d'ami faisait un truc pareil ?! C'était à ce stade de la conversation qu'une infirmière avait choisi d'entrer dans la chambre pour constater que la poche de sa sonde urinaire était pleine et qu'il était temps d'y remédier. Ils s'étaient tous regardés sans rien dire, luttant difficilement contre une forte envie de rire. Niall avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, la honte et l'embarras enflammant ses joues. Il s'était tourné vers Zayn et Perrie avec mauvaise humeur.

« Et vous, vous avez rien à m'avouer ? Vous allez faire un gosse ou un truc dans le genre ?! »

Après ça, l'atmosphère s'était considérablement alourdie et personne n'avait trop su quoi dire. Liam avait bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Zayn et Perrie, depuis quelques temps. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le problème, mais il lui arrivait de surprendre certains de leurs regards et d'y lire une tristesse inexplicable. Mais ça ne durait qu'une fraction de seconde, et l'instant d'après, il lui semblait même avoir rêvé. Les visites à l'hôpital prenaient une grande partie de leur temps, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Harry. Pour sa part, se rendre là-bas rythmait ses journées. Chaque soir, il quittait difficilement l'établissement. Se priver de Louis devenait de plus en plus dur. Plus la date de le retrouver enfin approchait, et plus l'attente était insupportable. La venue de Lottie avait été décidée. Elle ne viendrait pas avant que Louis ne quitte l'hôpital, et même s'il devrait rester au lit pendant quelques jours encore, il serait bien plus disponible. Les jours passèrent sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention. Ils avaient bien trop à faire. Lorsqu'on annonça à Louis et Niall qu'on allait enfin pouvoir retirer leurs sondes et leurs drains abdominaux, ils sentirent l'un comme l'autre que leur virilité allait leur être rendue. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Ce qu'ils n'imaginaient pas, c'était la douleur qu'ils allaient endurer. L'enthousiasme qui les avait animés pendant quelques jours à cette idée fut anéanti dès le début des opérations. Le pire, pour Niall, c'est qu'il dû passer en deuxième. La vision d'horreur d'un Louis en larmes, le visage tordu par la douleur, les doigts fermement serrés sur les barrières de son lit, tout ça l'écoeura tellement qu'il pensa même s'échapper discrètement avant que l'on ne s'intéresse à lui. Quand vint son tour, son regard était piteux et l'infirmière dû réprimer un sourire pour ne pas le vexer.

« Allez, ça va vite se passer, rassurez-vous.  
\- Vous pourriez peut-être m'anesthésier ?  
\- Désolée, il n'y a pas d'anesthésie pour ce genre de choses. Mais tout ira bien, vous verrez. »

Mais bien sûr, tout n'alla pas si bien. Il n'avait aucun souvenir du moment où l'on avait posé la sonde, mais il sut qu'il n'oublierait jamais celui où l'on la lui avait ôtée. Le tuyau semblait interminable. La femme tirait, et tirait, et tirait encore, et la douleur grandissait, sans que jamais il n'en voit la fin. Pour être honnête, ce fut plutôt bref, mais tellement douloureux qu'il préférait dramatiser la chose. Ainsi, après des heures et des heures – de longues secondes, tout au plus – son sexe se vit libéré du joug de cet engin de torture.

« Je vais pas pouvoir baiser pendant des siècles.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais l'occasion, ducon.  
\- Ta gueule, Louis ! »

La sensation de gêne persistait. Soudain, une crispation intense se fit sentir au creux de son ventre, et il paniqua. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça, encore ? Il héla l'infirmière qui quittait déjà la pièce et s'énerva en expliquant qu'il devait rester un truc, là, au fond, qui n'était pas venu avec le reste. Louis se marrait. Ça n'avait rien de drôle. La femme s'approcha patiemment de lui et se pencha avec un sourire.

« Oui, il reste quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose s'appelle une vessie.  
\- Une... vous foutez pas de ma gueule, je sais encore reconnaître quand j'ai envie de pisser ou pas !  
\- Ah oui ? Je vous conseille d'aller aux toilettes et de vérifier par vous même.  
\- Je...  
\- Vous verrez, ça ira mieux, après. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers Louis. 

« Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?  
\- Oui, s'il vous plaît. Juste pour me lever, »

Elle hocha la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, Louis ressortait de la salle de bain, et cédait la place à Niall, l'air soucieux. Quand il retourna enfin dans son lit et rabattit les draps sur lui, son air béat ne faisait aucun doute. Louis crut même lire une pointe de fierté dans ses yeux. 

« T'es con, Niall. Tu viens de pisser, t'as pas traversé la manche à la nage.  
\- Louis. J'ai pissé tout seul, d'accord ? J'ai toujours pissé tout seul, depuis mes 5 ans.  
\- Euh... Oui. Comme à peu près tous les garçons, en fait.  
\- Sauf que depuis deux semaines, bah... Tu vois quoi.  
\- Ouais, je vois, j'étais là. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- Laisse-moi savourer ma victoire, s'il te plait.  
\- T'es vraiment attardé, des fois.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Louis ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Ça va.  
\- Non, mais, je veux dire... t'es pas malade ? Tu te remets ?  
\- Je crois que ça va. Le bilan a l'air plutôt positif. Ils me laisseront bientôt sortir, c'est bon signe.  
\- Cool.  
\- Merci, Niall. Je sais que c'est pas évident, toutes ces histoires de tuyaux et les pansements, et les cicatrices...  
\- Je m'en fiche un peu, tu sais. L'essentiel, c'est que ça ait servi à quelque chose.  
\- C'est le cas. »

Niall eut un sourire. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il avait contribué à arranger les choses. Il s'était longtemps demandé s'il était réellement indispensable. Dans les moments les plus sombres, il s'était presque persuadé qu'il était remplaçable, que ni sa voix, ni sa personnalité apportaient quoi que ce soit au groupe. Aujourd'hui, il n'en doutait plus. C'était sa victoire, sa revanche sur le monde, sa revanche sur lui même et ses propres démons. Il ne devait plus laisser ses peurs dominer le reste. Il était capable de tout, il était jeune et libre, et personne ne pouvait lui enlever ça. 

Quand Victor entra dans la chambre, Niall le dévisagea de haut en bas, essayant de comprendre ce que ce garçon avait de plus que le reste du monde et qui avait fait tomber Liam. Louis lui avait expliqué rapidement que le Victor en question était son kiné, et lui avait demandé de se montrer discret et courtois, au moins pour Liam. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Danielle était une jolie fille, superbe même, avec ses longs cheveux bouclés et son sourire à tomber. Ce mec était... un mec. Il avait les épaules larges, des bras musclés, et les cheveux courts. Il avait beau avoir de très beaux yeux et des fossettes sur les joues quand il souriait, il restait un garçon. Et Liam n'était pas attiré par les garçons. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire ? Une sorte de sortilège vaudou, probablement. Quelque-chose de pas naturel, en tout cas. Il l'observa manipuler le corps de Louis avec une douceur autoritaire déconcertante, massant sa hanche, et il se demanda si ça l'excitait. Louis était un joli garçon, et visiblement, cet homme aimait les jolis garçons. Il plissa les paupières, essayant de décrypter l'expression sur le visage de Victor. Il était totalement impassible et son regard était sérieux, mais Niall savait que certaines personnes étaient capables de dissimuler leur ressenti. Soudain, une petite mélodie électronique s'échappa de la poche du jean de Victor qui s'excusa auprès de Louis. Il sortit son téléphone et son visage s'éclaira. Quelques fractions de secondes, il eut l'air de l'homme le plus comblé du monde et Niall dut renoncer à la théorie selon laquelle Victor cachait bien son jeu. Le kiné rangea l'appareil dans sa poche et retourna à ses massages. Il annonça à Louis qu'ils allaient se rendre en salle de rééducation, le tout en marchant et qu'ils verraient où en étaient les choses. Si tout se passait bien, il pourrait sortir d'ici trois jours, histoire de rassembler toute la paperasse nécessaire. Il se tourna vers Niall et sourit.

« Vous, vous pouvez partir dès ce soir.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je viens de passer en salle des infirmières, vous êtes libre de sortir dès ce soir.  
\- Mais... Et Louis ?  
\- Il faut qu'il reste encore quelques jours, il y a beaucoup de papiers à remplir et vous n'avez pas une prothèse à la hanche, vous.  
\- Ah... Oui...  
\- Quelqu'un peut venir vous chercher ?  
\- …  
\- Vous voulez que j'appelle Liam ?  
\- C'est bon je peux le faire tout seul. Je le connais mieux que vous, hein. »

Louis ouvrit des yeux immenses et fixa Niall sans comprendre. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de lui lancer son regard le plus courroucé mais Niall semblait tout faire pour l'ignorer royalement. Victor cligna des yeux quelques fois, l'air surpris avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Bien sûr... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... Vous n'avez qu'à vous en charger. Louis, tu es prêt ? »

Louis hocha la tête, sans cesser de fixer Niall et se glissa hors de son lit pour suivre Victor d'une démarche mal assurée. Seul dans la chambre, le jeune homme s'interrogea sur ce qui venait de se passer. Les mots étaient sorti tous seuls de sa bouche et il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de montrer à Victor qu'il était plus proche de Liam que lui. Un instant, il pensa à Zayn et Harry et leur combat ridicule pour Louis qui n'avait duré que trop longtemps. Cette fois-ci, il avait l'impression de comprendre ce qui leur était passé par la tête. Avec les filles, c'était différent, Liam et elles ne partageaient pas les mêmes activités, n'abordaient pas les mêmes sujets de conversations, et n'avaient pas nécessairement les même goûts en matière de vêtements, de jeux vidéos, de foot, et peut-être même de nourriture. Il savait qu'il était ridicule à penser de cette façon, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les désirs de Victor et les siens. D'accord, il n'avait jamais eu envie de coucher avec Liam, mais pour le reste n'était-ce pas la même chose ? Ils étaient fait pareils et devaient penser de la même façon. C'était un concurrent direct pour la place de meilleur ami, et il avait l'avantage du sexe que Niall n'envisageait pas. À l'extrême rigueur, ils pouvaient en parler. Mais il n'imaginait pas questionner Liam sur la qualité des pipes de Victor. Définitivement pas. Et lorsqu'il proposerait une soirée entre mecs, ses chips bon marché et ses bières tièdes ne feraient pas le poids face au corps musclé de Victor. Il devrait peut-être envisager la musculation... En fait, la réalité était toute autre. Niall se sentait seul. Il était le dernier de la bande à ne pas avoir une relation. Que ce soit sérieux ou non, Liam et Victor avaient une relation. Harry et Louis n'allaient probablement pas tarder à se marier et à devenir la même personne avant de se reproduire comme des lapins, et Zayn et Perrie allaient pour le mieux. Mais lui était désespérément seul. Il n'avait rencontré personne depuis des lustres, et il ne savait pas si la fin de leur contrat allait compliquer ce genre de choses ou lui faciliter la tâche. Il avait besoin de sortir, de s'amuser mais tout ça, il ne pouvait pas le faire seul. Ça aurait été trop pathétique. Et d'ailleurs, après cette opération, il devrait encore attendre un moment avant de pouvoir boire une goutte d'alcool. Il n'avait jamais été très fans des cocktails de fruits que ses conquêtes s'enfilaient à longueur de soirées. Il soupira et composa le numéro de Liam, dépité.

« Hey Nialler !  
\- Salut. T'es libre ce soir ?  
\- Euh... Ça dépend de l'heure...  
\- Ce soir. Genre la soirée. Genre ce soir quoi !  
\- Niall, t'énerve pas comme ça...  
\- Tu viens me chercher oui ou merde ?  
\- Je... Tu sors ?!  
\- Non, je fais une fugue. Avec ma sonde ça serait la grosse marrade.  
\- Je sais que t'as enlevé ta sonde aujourd'hui. T'aurais dû commencer par ça, bien sûr que je viens te chercher. Je dirai à Victor qu'on se verra une autre fois.  
\- Tu... Ah oui ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ça va faire un demi siècle qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée tous les deux, autant en profiter non ?  
\- Bah... Ouais.  
\- Cache ta joie.  
\- Non je suis content !  
\- Bon. Je serai là vers 18h, c'est bon pour toi ?  
\- Tant que je n'ai pas à manger un seul repas de plus ici, tout me va.  
\- À ce soir alors, mon gros bébé. »

Niall sourit comme un idiot. Prends ça, Victor.

***

« Comment ça va ? Ça tire ?  
\- Un peu...  
\- Tu veux t'asseoir ?  
\- Non, ça va.  
\- Alors on continue. »

C'était le troisième tour que Louis faisait et il n'avait presque pas mal. Bien sûr, ses muscles étaient un peu tendus et il avait particulièrement chaud, mais la douleur n'avait plus rien à voir avec les premières séances. Victor n'était là qu'en tant que sécurité et ne le soutenait pas. Il faisait tout tout seul et la fierté serrait son coeur. Il marchait de nouveau. En boitant, certes et à une allure qui aurait fait honte à un couple d'octogénaires, mais il marchait tout seul. C'était sa plus grande victoire. La deuxième serait de retourner en studio et de pouvoir enfin chanter de nouveau. L'impatience brûlait ses veines. C'était l'une des choses qui lui manquait le plus et c'était ce qui lui donnait la force de s'accrocher encore. 

« Tu crois que Harry pourrait venir demain ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il faut que je lui montre comment te masser quand tu as marché.  
\- Je lui dirai de venir plus tôt.  
\- Parfait !  
\- Hé, Victor ? Ne le prends pas trop mal, ce qu'a dit Niall tout à l'heure.  
\- Je... Hm.  
\- Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, ce soit être toute cette histoire d'opération qui l'a mis sans dessus dessous.  
\- Tu sais quoi ?  
\- Non ?  
\- Je crois qu'il le pensait. Je ne le connais pas tellement, mais il m'avait l'air plutôt sincère et sérieux.  
\- Si c'était le cas, il ne va pas tarder à changer d'avis.  
\- Vous pensez que je suis trop vieux pour Liam, pas vrai ?  
\- … Non.  
\- Je suis quelqu'un de bien, Louis.  
\- …  
\- Je ne devrais même pas en parler avec toi, tu es mon patient, laisse tomber.  
\- Va chercher des cafés, alors.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Dans trois jours, je ne suis plus ton patient, mais l'un des meilleurs potes de ton mec. Si tu as besoin de discuter, on peut prendre un peu d'avance.  
\- Je... D'accord. Attends-moi là.  
\- J'ai une autre idée. Je t'accompagne. »

Victor hocha la tête et Louis lui emboîta le pas dans le couloir. Ce matin, il avait même réussi à s'habiller tout seul. Les choses allaient on ne peut mieux, et il mourait d'envie d'annoncer à Harry qu'il sortirait d'ici dans trois jours. Plus que trois jours à tenir. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur ce visage entouré de boucles qu'il connaissait par coeur et une chaleur rassurante l'envahit. C'était toujours la même sensation quand Harry était près de lui. La certitude qu'il était fait pour passer le reste de ses jours avec lui, cette impression de sécurité, cette confiance en lui inaltérable. Harry les regarda tour à tour avec surprise et sourit. 

« Timing de rêve.  
\- On va à la cafétéria. Tu viens ?  
\- T'es sûr que ça va aller ?  
\- Oh oui, je suis même pas fatigué, et Victor est là de toute façon.  
\- Alors, allons-y. »

Ils descendirent ensemble et Harry posa une main en bas du dos de Louis. Celui-ci réalisa que ce geste, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois. Il ne s'était pas tenu debout à ses côtés depuis une éternité, et lorsque Harry embrassa sa tempe, il se dit qu'il avait oublié à quel point il était grand. Il reprenait peu à peu conscience de son propre corps. De la notion d'équilibre, de la lourdeur de ses bras, de ses pieds fermement ancrés au sol. Il retrouvait la sensation de ses mains collées à ses cuisses, et non posées sur des draps ou agrippées aux bords d'un lit d'hôpital. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt y retourner, mais il voulait repousser ce moment. Il allait s'asseoir à une table et boire un café qu'il aurait lui même choisi, et non pas un potage immonde qu'on lui aurait apporté sur une table à roulettes. Il ne supportait plus cet environnement aux odeurs de médicament et cet assistanat qu'on lui imposait. Il voulait réintégré le monde des vivants. Quitter l'hôpital serait une véritable libération. 

« Niall sort ce soir.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Hmhm. Tu restes dormir ? »

Victor leva les yeux vers lui et il décida de l'ignorer. 

« D'accord ! »

Le ricanement du jeune médecin les fit rougir tous les deux. Mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. On ne pouvait pas les obliger à se passer l'un de l'autre. Ces deux semaines avaient été de la torture et maintenant qu'ils allaient pouvoir retrouver un semblant d'intimité, ils n'allaient pas s'en priver. Harry regarda Louis et Victor tour à tour et hésita. 

« Et toi, tu sors... quand ?  
\- Pas tout de suite.  
\- Ah.  
\- Dans... trois jours !  
\- Non mais... C'est vrai ?! »

Ils avaient l'air de deux gamins. 

« Oui, c'est vrai.  
\- Oh, mon amour, je suis tellement heureux. »

Harry se jeta presque sur les lèvres de Louis et ce ne fut qu'après un long baiser qu'ils se souvinrent que Victor était avec eux, un café entre les mains et l'air vaguement gêné.

« Pardon.  
\- C'est rien...  
\- Revenons-en à nos moutons... »

Louis se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à Victor et le scruta intensément. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça juste parce que Harry était arrivé. Il avait tout le temps de profiter de lui. 

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.  
\- Vous parliez de quoi ?  
\- De Liam.  
\- Oh, ça m'intéresse. »

Harry s'installa à son tour et lança un regard appuyé à Victor qui détourna la tête.

« Niall a envoyé chier Victor, en mode Liam est à moi, casse-toi bitch.  
\- Non ?  
\- Si.  
\- Peut-être pas à ce point là... Et puis je peux comprendre, c'est son ami, je ne pensais juste pas empiéter comme ça sur leur relation.  
Justement, ce n'est pas le cas. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Niall n'est pas amoureux de Liam. Ou alors on râte plein de choses...  
\- Tout va parfaitement bien avec Liam, mais je ne veux pas que l'un de ses amis ai le sentiment qu'il le laisse à part à cause de moi.  
\- Je suis persuadé que Niall a juste voulu faire sa diva, mais qu'au fond tout va bien. Et Liam est un grand garçon capable de faire ses propres choix, même si Niall n'est pas content.  
\- Tu n'es pas totalement sous équipé en matière de diva...  
\- Harry !  
\- Pardon.  
\- Je suppose que vous avez raison. De toute façon je pense qu'ils vont passer la soirée ensemble...  
\- C'est de la déception que j'entends ?  
\- Et si c'est le cas ?  
\- Ça l'est ?  
\- Peut-être un peu. On a passé pas mal de temps ensemble, je commençais à m'habituer à sa présence.  
\- Il va revenir.  
\- Je sais bien, c'est juste que je comprendrais que Liam ait envie de vous voir plus souvent. Je suis arrivé dans sa vie assez brutalement et tout s'est fait très vite. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de le frustrer, ni de l’accaparer.  
\- Les choses vont se faire naturellement. Ça sera peut-être plus compliqué quand on reprendra le travail, mais vous trouverez la balance.  
\- Ouais. Bon. Je dois y retourner. Vous pouvez remonter ensemble ? Vous n'aurez pas besoin de mon aide ?  
\- Ça ira. À demain ?  
\- À demain ! Bonne nuit. »

Victor lança un clin d’œil à Louis qui s'empourpra avant de ricaner comme une adolescente. Ils finirent leurs cafés en discutant de choses et d'autres et prirent le chemin de la chambre. Harry contemplait Louis devant lui, sa démarche mal assurée, son corps si frêle. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis son entrée à l'hôpital, mais il restait l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Éperdument. Il leur restait toute la soirée pour profiter l'un de l'autre, et cette fois, il ne serait pas obligé de le quitter pour rentrer à l'appartement. Il était soulagé. Dans trois jours, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Ou presque, mais ils étaient assez forts pour faire en sorte que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre et qu'il n'y paraisse rien. Il avait décroché plusieurs rendez-vous avec des producteurs et il avait hâte qu'ils puissent tous se réunir pour montrer de quoi ils étaient capables. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis les auditions pour X-Factor, et il devait reconnaître qu'il adorait l'adrénaline de ce genre de stress. Au début de leur carrière, ils avaient eu cette sensation de toute-puissance que rien n'altérait, jamais, puis les choses s'étaient peu à peu calmées jusqu'à ce qu'un rythme raisonnable ne s'impose. Ils s'étaient habitués à la pression des concerts, à la promo éreintante, aux emplois du temps pleins à craquer. Dans l'ensemble, ils avaient été heureux. Mais quelque chose avait dû déconner, quelque part. Ils étaient fatigués en permanence et manquaient toujours de temps. Ils contemplaient leur liberté s'effriter pour ne devenir qu'une idée vague, anéantie par une surprotection aux dimensions insensées et une tendance détestable à parler à leur place. Les évènements leur tombaient dessus sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de les anticiper. Les cérémonies, les déplacements, les plateaux télé s'enchaînaient et ils n'avaient plus leur mot à dire. Et si ça n'avait été que ça... Harry se souvenait de toutes les fois où ils s'étaient faits reprendre, où leurs réponses n'étaient pas assez bonnes, peu convenables, déplacées, et que les interviews passaient à la trappe après des heures de tournage. Il repensa à ces journées perdues. À partir d'un certain moment, ça n'avait été qu'une série d'évènements fâcheux, une vaste blague dont ils étaient les principaux protagonistes. Il devait se faire une raison. La rupture de leur contrat avait beau l'avoir bouleversé, ça avait été l'une des meilleures décisions à prendre. On les avait traités comme des moins que rien. Zayn avait raison, ils tournaient la page, et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Il espérait simplement qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, ils feraient les bons choix. Ils reprendraient les choses en mains et ne se laisseraient plus jamais traiter ainsi. Ils verraient bien comment se passeraient les entretiens. Ils n'étaient plus des gamins, ils sauraient gérer ça.

***

La soirée s'annonçait géniale. Harry et Louis avaient achevé de le dégoûter de l'hôpital après avoir passé deux heures à se câliner comme des abrutis. Tout en signant la dernière page de l'autorisation de sortie, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il ne mettrait plus jamais les pieds dans un hôpital, c'était décidé. En formulant cette pensée, il pria pour ne faire aucune infection dans les semaines à venir. Il avait lu sur des forums que ce genre de choses arrivaient, et il n'aurait pas supporté d'y retourner si vite. Non, tout irait bien, c'était un garçon solide et en pleine forme. Il avait une hygiène de vie plutôt raisonnable, à part peut-être son alimentation souvent trop grasse. Et aussi les soirées où il veillait plus que nécessaire. À part ces choses-là, il était irréprochable. Il sortit par l'entrée principale et eut un pincement au cœur en pensant au chirurgien, qui avait tenu à le voir avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. L'homme lui avait fortement conseillé d'éviter toute boisson alcoolisée avant deux bonnes semaines et il avait dû promettre de rester sage, malgré son envie grandissante de lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Vraiment, pas même une bière ? Un seul petit verre ? Mais non, rien à faire. Il devrait se cantonner à l'eau et aux sodas, qui visiblement ne posaient aucun problème s'ils étaient consommés avec modération. Bon dieu, ces médecins n'avaient que ce mot-là à la bouche. Il remonta son col et leva les yeux vers le parking. Il lui tardait de retrouver son appartement. Il pourrait enfin se laver convenablement – il aimait Louis, mais être obligé de se taper sa chaise de douche était un véritable supplice. Il se roulerait une cigarette et déciderait lui-même du programme télévisé de ce soir. Liam et lui s'éclateraient toute la nuit, et ils n'auraient pas à respecter un couvre-feu ridicule sous prétexte qu'il ne fallait pas déranger les autres patients.

Une voiture vint se garer à quelques mètres de lui et il descendit les marches du perron. La fenêtre du côté passager s'ouvrit, et il s'accouda à la portière. 

« T'es sûr que j'aurai pas de problème si je t'emmène ?  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Je sais pas, t'as parlé de fugue alors je me disais... »

Niall leva un doigt significatif à l'adresse de Liam, qui ricana. Il déverrouilla les portes et Niall s'engouffra dans l'habitacle. Ils roulèrent vite et montèrent à l'appartement de Niall sans avoir échangé une parole. Le jeune homme abandonna son sac dans le hall et s'affala sur le canapé dans un soupir d'aise. Il laissa à Liam le soin d'ouvrir les volets et les fenêtres. Il ferma les yeux et soupira une nouvelle fois. La douleur dans le bas de son ventre était encore présente et resterait encore quelques temps selon le chirurgien. Il avala un comprimé puis s'empara de son tabac à rouler posé sur la table basse. Son ami le rejoignit avec dans chaque main une canette de coca, un sourire désolé sur le visage. 

« Alors, comment tu te sens ?  
\- Pas trop mal.  
\- Et Louis ça va ?  
\- Tu demanderas à Victor.  
\- Euh... Sinon tu peux aussi me dire, puisque tu es là.  
\- Ça va, il sortira dans trois jours, Harry est avec lui, ça biche.  
\- Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial !  
\- Hm.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? T'es fatigué ? Tu veux que je te laisse ?  
\- Oh la bonne excuse, t'sais.  
\- Comment ça la bonne excuse ?  
\- Non mais, vas-y, c'est bon, va voir ton mec, j'm'en fout au pire.  
\- Dis donc Niall... Tu serais pas jaloux quand même ?  
\- Non mais garde ta bite, là.  
\- J'avais pas l'intention de la sortir, merci...  
\- Bah tant mieux.  
\- C'est quoi ton problème ?  
\- MON problème ?! »

Liam reposa un peu trop violemment sa canette sur la table et dévisagea Niall sans comprendre. 

« Oui, ton problème. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?  
\- Non mais c'est bon, si tu préfères passer du temps avec un mec que tu connais à peine plutôt qu'avec moi, vas-y.  
\- J'ai jamais dit que je préférais passer du temps avec lui qu'avec toi, la preuve je suis ici et ça me dérange absolument pas. Au contraire ça me fait plaisir. Sauf si tu m'agresses.  
\- Pardon...  
\- Bah. C'est pas grave. Je comprends juste pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça.  
\- Parce que je comprends pas non plus.  
\- Hein ?  
\- C'est un... mec.  
\- Oui. C'est ça qui te dérange ? Vraiment ?  
\- Ça me dérange pas, c'est pas la question, j'aime bien les pédés, mais c'est pas toi.  
\- T'aimes bien les... N'importe quoi. Et pourquoi c'est pas moi ?  
\- Mais toi t'aime les filles !  
\- Niall, t'es un de mes meilleurs potes, tu me connais par cœur sur plein de points, je suis sûr que tu sais ce que je préfères comme bouffe, mes goûts vestimentaires, cinématographiques et musicaux. Mais t'es pas dans ma tête, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire t'es pas non plus dans mon pantalon.  
\- Le chocolat, les t-shirts pourris mais chers, Click, et Jay-Z. Mais Victor ?  
Oui, Victor. Moi aussi je suis paumé, tu sais. J'avais espéré qu'on puisse en parler, justement. Mais t'as pas l'air trop disposé à évoquer le sujet. Enfin pas comme je m'y attendais en tout cas. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Niall qui dévisagea son ami. Il voulait parler de ça, avec lui ? Elle était bien bonne ! Il n'y connaissait rien, lui, à ce genre de trucs. 

« Je... Je suis désolé, je voulais pas avoir l'air d'un bourrin. C'est juste que ça me fait un peu peur, tout ça, c'est tout. Je veux dire, bientôt, ça va devenir ton meilleur pote et moi, ciao, tu vois. Mais si tu veux en parler, ok, c'est cool. Je sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour toi, mais d'accord.  
\- C'est pas mon pote, t'en as conscience ?  
\- Non mais ça pourrait le devenir, je veux dire, Harry et Louis, ils se disent tout, c'est des mégères et ils couchent ensemble.  
\- Oui mais je ne suis ni Harry ni Louis.  
\- Je suppose.  
\- Allez, Niall, tout vas bien, tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital, il faut fêter ça !  
\- Il va falloir que j'en boive, des cocas avant d'être saoul...  
\- Y'a pas que ça dans la vie, débile !  
\- Si tu veux parler de cul, je te préviens, va falloir y aller doucement.  
\- Je voulais pas... C'est vrai ? J'ai le droit ?  
\- Oh putain... Je suppose... que je suis ton pote, alors balance.  
\- Je sais pas... J'aurais plein de trucs à dire. Je me pose plein de questions, et j'ai vachement besoin d'en parler.  
\- Attends. Vous avez baisé ?  
\- Bah...  
\- Oh putain. OH PUTAIN. Oh putain...  
\- T'es sérieux ? Tu croyais qu'on faisait quoi ? Qu'on jouait à la dinette avec des t-shirt de la gaypride et des pantalons en cuir ? Mais enfin Niall je croyais que c'était ça qui te posait problème.  
\- Mais t'es une salope en fait ! »

Niall éclata de rire et ne s'arrêta pas pendant cinq bonnes minutes pendant que Liam le contemplait avec un air désolé.

« Non mais... Attends, attends... C'est toi... qui fait les trucs ? Enfin... tu vois quoi.  
\- C'est marrant quand j'en ai parlé avec Harry et Zayn, ils m'ont demandé le contraire.  
\- Et c'est quoi la réponse ?!  
\- Je te laisse deviner, je vais commander des pizzas le temps que tu trouves.  
\- Non mais je – »

Liam avait déjà quitté la pièce en agitant la main dans la direction de Niall. Celui-ci se renfrogna et décida de l'ignorer. Il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir à ça. Il but une longue gorgée de soda en tentant de combattre les images qui s'imposaient à lui. Finalement, il ne put pas résister. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était sérieusement en train de réfléchir à quel rôle pouvait jouer Liam dans ses activités nocturnes avec le kiné de Louis. D'ailleurs, peut-être pas si nocturnes que ça. Oh mon dieu, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, son imagination s'emballa et il pensa soudain à Harry et Louis. Merde, eux aussi ils faisaient des trucs. Ils les avaient certes déjà entendu, et il les voyait toujours s'embrasser comme deux adolescentes en chaleur, mais ils ne se contentaient probablement pas de ça. Bien sûr qu'ils ne s'en contentaient pas, de la même façon que lui-même allait plus loin que de simples baisers quand il rencontrait une fille qui lui plaisait assez pour qu'il la ramène chez lui. 

« Alors ?  
\- C'est Harry.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est Harry qui fait tout, non ?  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
\- De Harry et Louis, bon dieu !  
\- D'accord, mais je vois pas le rapport avec Victor et moi. C'était pas ça la question au départ ?  
\- Ah si, ouais. Je me suis perdu.  
\- C'est marrant, j'aurais jamais cru que tu serais celui que ça dérange, ou que ça choque.  
\- Pour la dernière fois, ça me dérange pas, okay ?!  
\- Oui oui, je sais tu aimes les pédés, j'ai compris. En attendant, ça te travaille drôlement.  
\- Bah, un peu... Ça m'étonne moi-même.  
\- Bon. C'est Victor qui fait tout.  
\- Arrête ? Et tu le laisse faire ?  
\- Euh oui...  
\- Bon. Et pourquoi tu te poses des questions ? Ça te plait pas ?  
\- Si, au contraire.  
\- J'ai pas besoin de détails.  
\- Mais j'ai rien dit ! Ça te dérangeait pas trop de savoir quelles positions on faisait avec Danielle, ce qui d'ailleurs, était fortement privé, chose que tu n'arrivais pas à comprendre à l'époque.  
\- Ouais non mais... Bon okay. J'arrête, j'écoute, dis ce que tu veux. Et j'interviendrai aux bons moments, promis.  
\- Le problème, c'est justement que j'aime ça.  
\- En quoi c'est un problème ?  
\- C'est tellement nouveau. Et ça me fait tellement plus d'effet qu'avec Danielle ou les autres filles que j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi. Et puis, il y a tout le reste aussi. Victor est plus vieux que moi, il a eu des tas d'expériences avant moi et j'ai peur de faire n'importe quoi.  
\- Alors. Peut-être que ça te plait plus parce que... C'est comme ça, t'es gay et c'est tout. Ça arrive. Et s'il est assez con pour te dire que t'es moins bien que les autres, je te propose de te barrer direct.  
\- Il ne m'a jamais dit ça. Mais des fois, je me dis qu'il prend peut-être trop soin de moi. Qu'il me ménage. Genre par exemple... ça lui est arrivé plein de fois de ne pas jouir –  
\- Wooooh du calme. De quoi ?!  
\- Laisse moi finir ! En fait, il me fait... jouir, donc. Mais lui, il ne demande rien.  
\- Arrête moi si je me trompe, mais... C'est juste... Parfait ?  
\- Euh oui, je crois. Et ça me fait passer pour un enfoiré, non ? Ou alors, pour un mec précoce, j'en sais rien, un des deux.  
\- Je dirais ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est normal, c'est le début. Je veux dire, tu veux qu'on appelle Danielle pour savoir combien d'orgasmes elle a eu dans vos premiers mois de relation ?...  
\- T'es en train de d'insinuer que je suis nul au pieux ou je rêve ?  
\- Je ne suis personne pour juger, mais c'est toujours un peu délicat au début, non ? Pour tout le monde. Tu dois prendre tes marques, c'est tout. Et quand tu seras prêt, tu lui tailleras une pipe.  
\- Niall !  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- T'es con... Dis ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi il sort avec moi, tu penses ?  
\- Parce que t'es sexy.  
\- Ahah... Non, sérieusement ?  
\- Bah parce que tu lui plait, banane. Pourquoi tu sors, enfin sortait... avec des meufs, toi ?  
\- J'en sais rien. J'avais... C'est ce dont j'avais envie à l'époque.  
\- Bah voilà. Je suis pas expert en matière de pédé, mais je dirais que ça marche pareil, à peu de choses près.  
\- J'espère que t'as raison. Ça va faire trois semaines qu'on est ensemble, et je ne veux pas qu'il se demande si j'en vaux vraiment la peine. J'ai eu pas mal de temps libre ces derniers temps, mais Victor bosse tout le temps et on n'a jamais l'occasion de discuter. On a surtout passé trois semaines à... Bref. »

Le jeune homme rougit instantanément mais Niall fit semblant de ne pas avoir relevé. 

« C'est un médecin, bien sûr qu'il bosse tout le temps. Mais si ça t'angoisse comme ça, il faut que tu trouves le courage d'engager la conversation.  
\- Je sais. De toute façon, d'ici trois jours, il sera en congés. On aura tout le temps. »

Niall approuva silencieusement. Il termina sa canette et se leva pour en ramener deux autres. 

« Ça va, t'es plus jaloux ? »

Il revint dans le salon et haussa les épaules, ignorant le regard amusé de Liam.

« Pour l'instant, ça va. Mais si tu t'avises de m'oublier et de lui consacrer tout ton temps, je vais faire la gueule. C'est pas contre lui, je suis sûr qu'il est sympa.  
\- Hmm... Je ferai attention, alors.  
\- Ouais.  
\- …  
\- Bon. Une partie de Call of Duty, ça te dit ? »

Liam eut un rire et s'empara de la manette. La nuit allait être longue, Niall avait du retard à rattraper et Liam sentait qu'ils feraient probablement une nuit blanche. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, il pouvait dormir toute la journée du lendemain s'il le voulait. La vie semblait plus douce, ces derniers jours.


	13. « And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again / Some nights I always win, I always win... »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title : Some Nights - Fun.

C'était enfin arrivé. Harry trépignait littéralement d'impatience devant la porte de la chambre de Louis. Il devait passer sous le regard d'une bande de médecins en tenue de combat avant de pouvoir envisager de faire son sac et de signer son autorisation de sortie. Harry craignait à chaque instant que l'un d'eux vienne le rejoindre et lui explique que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour Louis de quitter l'hôpital. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce ne fut pas sur un médecin à l'air sévère, mais sur Louis, un peu incertain sur ses jambes encore frêles. Il avait un sourire radieux, fatigué mais ravi et portait sur l'épaule un sac énorme. Harry se précipita pour le récupérer et Louis lui sourit de nouveau avec reconnaissance. 

« C'est bon ?  
\- C'est bon.  
\- Tu rentres à la maison ?  
\- Oui. Allons-y. »

Harry aurait pu pleurer de joie. Il ne cessa de lancer des regards protecteurs vers Louis qui chancelait à ses côtés. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment et Harry héla un taxi. Quand Louis eut été installé sur le siège, il sentit Harry s'agiter, et soudain, ce fut le noir total.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!  
\- Shhht.  
\- Harry !  
\- C'est une surprise d'accord ?  
\- Mais...  
\- Tu ne les ouvriras que quand on sera à l'intérieur, mais t'inquiètes pas on n'est pas très loin. »

Il lui intima l'ordre de garder les yeux fermés et remplaça ses mains par un foulard. Le trajet dura en effet assez peu de temps et de toute façon, Louis n'eut pas le loisir de se rendre compte de l'attente. Les baisers que Harry posait sur lui suffirent largement à le distraire. Ses lèvres effleuraient sa peau, parcouraient son cou et il grognait de plaisir. Ce parfum de liberté lui plaisait beaucoup. Il serrait Harry contre lui, le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux. Lorsque la voiture ralentit, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il suivit docilement Harry, sa main tenant fermement la sienne. 

« Attends moi ici. »

Louis resta interloqué quelques secondes et s'immobilisa quand Harry le lâcha. Il l'entendit s'éloigner et se demanda ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer. Il entendit une serrure cliqueter et une porte s'ouvrir. Il brûlait d'envie d'arracher le foulard et de chercher Harry du regard, mais il respecta le jeu. Il allait perdre patience quand il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. 

« Mais !  
\- Accroche toi. »

Il se cramponna aux épaules de Harry qui gloussait. Il ne se souvenait pas que Harry ait été aussi romantique avant leur accident. Il devait reconnaître que ça lui plaisait beaucoup. En temps normal, il se serait fichu de lui, mais pas cette fois. C'était la toute première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans leur appartement. Il se sentait euphorique. Harry grimpa quelques marches et il dut s’agripper de plus belle. Il entendit les pieds de Harry résonner et la porte se refermer. Harry le laissa glisser sur le sol en douceur. N'y pouvant plus, il leva une mais vers son visage et défit le tissu. 

« Bienvenue chez nous. »

Enfin. Louis glissa sa main dans celle de Harry et serra ses doigts, les yeux rougis par l'émotion. Il avait conscience que c'était un peu idiot, peut-être un peu exagéré aussi, mais ce n'était pas un appartement comme un autre. C'était le début de quelque chose de nouveau, d'une vie ensemble, qu'ils brûlaient de vivre depuis trop longtemps déjà. Harry le guida à travers les pièces.

« Pour l'instant, on va dormir en bas, et quand tu pourras marcher mieux, on s'installera en haut. Lottie pourra prendre la chambre du dessus quand elle viendra. La salle de bain est juste là, comme ça tu vois, ce sera pas trop chiant pour toi. Ça te plait ? »

Louis était sans voix. Cet endroit était magnifique, tout était déjà installé. Il reconnaissait par ci par là certaines de ces affaires, d'autres de Harry, des meubles qu'il n'avait jamais vu et d'autres qu'il connaissait. Il se contenta de serrer plus fort la main de Harry. Il avait fait tout ce boulot tout seul, sans jamais s'en plaindre, sans jamais évoquer les difficultés avec lui. 

« Viens voir le jardin.  
\- On a un jardin ?... »

Harry rit face à l'air émerveillé de Louis et ouvrit la porte du salon, qui donnait directement sur l'extérieur. Ils empruntèrent une allée pavée qui menait aux Arundel Gardens, qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Le lieu était magnifique. C'était le genre d'endroit où l'on oubliait qu'on était au coeur de Londres. La végétation était imposante, et Louis se dit qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à s'habituer au quartier. Harry avait vraiment du goût. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres mais se ravisèrent rapidement. Louis était déjà essouflé et Harry ne tenait pas à l'épuiser dès le premier jour. Ils retournèrent à l'appartement et Harry mena Louis jusqu'à la chambre. Le lit était immense, comme il le lui avait promis, et tout était parfaitement arrangé. Le dressing était déjà plein à craquer de leurs vêtements, toutes les chaussures de Harry soigneusement alignées sur le sol. Des photos des garçons, de ses soeurs, et de la famille de Harry s'étalaient sur une commode en bois sombre. Tout était parfait, jusqu'aux lampes posées sur les tables de chevet. Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre et tira doucement les rideaux épais qui l'encadraient. Louis s'était assis au bout du lit, cherchant son souffle. Lorsque Harry alluma des bougies, il sentit le piège se profiler.

« Dis donc, c'est quoi ce plan, là ?  
\- De quoi tu parles... ?  
\- De tes petites bougies parfumées.   
\- Oh, c'est pas grand chose. Juste histoire de... se mettre dans l'ambiance.  
\- L'ambiance de quoi ?  
\- Bah...  
\- Oh-oh.   
\- Quoi ? Ne prends pas cet air innocent, tu t'attendais à quoi ? À ce que je te laisse tranquille, peut-être ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?   
\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'en as privé l'autre soir à l'hôpital, tout ça pour qu'on patiente jusqu'à ta sortie. Tu es sorti, on est chez nous, je crois qu'on réuni toutes les conditions. »

Louis secoua la tête, incapable de retenir le rire qui se pressait à ses lèvres. Il se sentait bien. À cet instant, il se sentait plus proche que jamais de ce qu'on appelait le bonheur. Il attrapa les mains de Harry et l'attira à lui, le faisant basculer sur son corps. Se retrouver ici était à peine croyable. Il avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il ne quitterait peut-être pas ce lit d'hôpital qu'il avait occupé pendant presque six mois. Six mois... Il avait passé la moitié d'une année loin de Harry, de sa famille, de toute forme de vie normale. Il s'était alimenté exclusivement de cette merde qu'ils servaient là-bas, il avait dormi dans des draps rêches d'un blanc passé, entre quatre murs verdâtres et flanqués de reproductions imprimées de célèbres peintures. Les seules nuits qu'il n'avait passé à angoisser d'être ici avaient été celles que Harry passait avec lui, et les deux dernières semaines partagées avec Niall. Le reste n'avait été qu'un ennui atterrant, et il espérait ne jamais avoir à revivre ça. La dernière fois qu'il avait dormi dans un vrai lit, c'était la nuit de leur accident. Les mains de Harry descendirent sur ses hanches et le débarrassèrent de son pull. La peau de son ventre était encore sensible, et lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent ses cicatrices, il tressaillit. Mais Harry savait être doux et lui épargna vite ce contact désagréable. Il espérait que cette sensation disparaîtrait rapidement. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, mais il avait conscience que quelque chose clochait à cet endroit, comme s'il manquait un morceau de lui. À vrai dire, c'était tout le contraire. Mais son corps mettrait un certain temps avant de s'habituer à la greffe. Il avait deux rendez-vous prévus avec son chirurgien, et il priait pour que le bilan soit positif. Il ne supporterait pas de retourner là-bas. Il déshabilla Harry à son tour, embrassa le creux de son cou, savourant la douceur de sa peau. C'était comme relire un livre qu'on avait adoré, retrouver toutes les sensations éprouvées à l'époque, redécouvrir et à la fois connaître par cœur ce qu'on y lit, à chaque nouvelle page, à chaque chapitre, sentir cette euphorie de ce qui est connu, et aimé, et désiré. Harry était à lui seul ses meilleurs souvenirs, ses saveurs les plus folles, sa stabilité et son adrénaline. Il le laissa glisser une jambe entre ses cuisses et passa ses mains sur son dos nu. Tout n'était que douceur, d'une prudence inévitable qu'ils se devraient de respecter jusqu'à ce que Louis soit totalement rétabli. Les premières caresses de Louis prirent Harry de court, et il le laissa prendre le dessus, le surplomber et intensifier le mouvement, ses gémissements passant à peine la barrière de ses lèvres. Les draps sur sa peau étaient froids, et le corps de Louis brûlant. La pression dans son bas ventre était intense, et il décida que son tour était venu. Joignant les actes à la pensée, il posa une main sur le torse de Louis et descendit doucement, ses yeux plantés dans ceux fiévreux de son amant. Il eut un sourire imperceptible et rompit le contact pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Louis avait presque oublié cette sensation, mais les lèvres de Harry lui rappelèrent vite tout ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti sous sa langue. Le va et vient ne cessait de faire monter en lui le plaisir, et il ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés de Harry, et de serrer, serrer encore, les mâchoires fermement crispées, à lui en faire mal. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le matelas, ses cuisses collées aux épaules de Harry. Des gouttes de sueur roulaient sur sa peau. Il ne put retenir un sursaut lorsque Harry gémit contre son sexe, et il sentit ses attentions redoubler. Il aurait voulu tout arrêter, pour ne pas s'abandonner aussi vite, aussi facilement, mais son esprit peinait à lutter contre l'envie. L'orgasme s'imposait à lui, et il n'était pas assez fort pour se l'interdire. Il cria plus fort, comme pour l'avertir, mais quelques instants plus tard il se libérait, son plaisir s'échappant entre les lèvres de Harry sans qu'il n'ait plus aucune emprise sur lui. Lorsque sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller, sa vue était un peu floue, des éclairs traversant l'obscurité. Son coeur battait la chamade et il eut du mal à calmer les tremblements qui le parcouraient. Harry remonta jusqu'à lui et embrassa tendrement sa tempe. S'il avait envie d'un peu plus, il ne laissa rien transparaître. Il reconnaissait bien les signaux que Louis lui envoyait sans même le savoir. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses muscles s'étaient instantanément relâchés. Harry sourit. Il savait lire en Louis comme dans un livre ouvert. À l'instant même, le jeune homme n'aspirait qu'à du repos. Il ne demanderait rien de plus. Il le prit entre ses bras et le laissa poser sa tête dans le creux de son bras. Il n'était pas encore midi, mais Louis se sentait déjà épuisé. Il avait perdu l'habitude de vivre normalement, de se réveiller à des heures décentes et de marcher, même un peu, pour se déplacer. Il était impressionné par la capacité de conditionnement du corps humain. Il lui faudrait encore plusieurs semaines pour retrouver des forces, et les infirmières lui avaient expliqué qu'il ne recouvrirait sa forme qu'au bout de quelques mois. Il lui était aussi interdit de porter des poids trop importants, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il pourrait rester inactif tout ce temps. Il serait condamné à faire de longues ballades dans Londres, et il sentait déjà que cette perspective l'ennuierait profondément. Quoi que, avec cet appartement qui donnait sur les jardins, ce ne serait peut-être pas si désagréable. Il forcerait les garçons à l'accompagner le plus souvent possible. De toute façon, Niall serait obligé de venir avec lui, le chirurgien avait été catégorique là-dessus. Lui aussi devait se refaire une santé, et ce n'était certainement pas en passant ses journées devant des jeux vidéos qu'il y parviendrait. 

Louis sentit le sommeil prendre possession de ses sens, rendre floues ses pensées, et il se blottit un peu plus contre Harry. Il aurait voulu lui dire merci pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, pour cet appartement qui dépassait toutes ses espérances, pour le soutien qu'il lui avait toujours apporté, pour ne jamais avoir renoncé, pour ne jamais avoir craqué alors que lui-même l'avait si souvent fait. Harry était celui qu'il lui fallait, il n'en doutait plus un instant.

***

Liam s'étira longuement entre les draps, puis se colla au corps chaud à ses côtés. Cette nuit chez Niall lui avait rappelé des souvenirs. Il avait aimé retrouver ces moments de quasi inaction, où les seules parties de son corps à bouger étaient ses pouces et, dans le meilleur des cas, ses indexs. Ils avaient bu un bon nombre de cannettes et ingéré une pizza chacun. Ils n'avaient même pas tellement ressenti la fatigue, et n'avaient discuté que très peu. Il était reparti vers midi, laissant Niall profondément endormi sur le canapé, la bouche grande ouverte et ronflant paisiblement. Il était allé directement chez Victor. Il n'était pas retourné chez lui depuis une éternité et n'avait pas eu l'intention de recommencer de si tôt, surtout maintenant que Victor allait prendre ses congés. Il avait attendu ces quelques jours avec impatience et enfin, il pouvait profiter d'avoir Victor à lui seul. Mais à cet instant précis, Victor était loin d'être opérationnel. Il dormait si bien qu'il eut une pointe de culpabilité lorsqu'il ondula contre lui, glissant ses mains froides sur son ventre brûlant. Victor grogna dans son sommeil, mais résista, les paupières fermement closes. C'était le premier matin de ses vacances et Liam refusa d'abandonner aussi vite. Il était 11h passées et il était grand temps de sortir du lit. Il réitéra ses attaques, et lorsque Victor ouvrit doucement les yeux, il se félicita intérieurement. 

« Mais je dormais, là...  
\- Ah bon ? J'avais pas vu. »

Le jeune médecin marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et grogna encore un peu, mais sous les baisers de Liam, la tâche était rude. Il finit par baisser les armes et gloussa lorsque le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans son cou et mordilla sa peau. 

« Je suppose qu'il est l'heure d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner ?  
\- Exact.  
\- Tu le prépares ?  
\- …  
\- Liam ?   
\- … Bon, d'accord. C'est bien parce que je t'aime. »

Liam s'entendit parler et eut un frisson. Merde, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il se sentit rougir instantanément et se leva en hâte pour quitter la pièce, priant pour que Victor n'ai pas entendu ses dernières paroles. Ça ne voulait rien dire, c'était juste une expression comme ça, des paroles en l'air. Pas la peine de paniquer. Il savait que leur relation était sérieuse, et qu'un jour ou l'autre ce genre de mots seraient prononcés. Il n'avait simplement pas pensé les dire comme ça. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était tombé amoureux de Victor. Il avait beau être plus vieux et avoir une vie à l'opposé de la sienne, chaque cellule de son corps perdait le contrôle en sa présence. Être amoureux d'un garçon ne lui faisait plus peur. Se sentir attiré par lui, avoir besoin de le toucher en permanence et aimer à ce point ses caresses, tout ça ne l'effrayait plus. C'était l'évidence même. Mais Victor, lui, est-ce qu'il l'aimait vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il tenait à lui de la même façon ? Il avait connu d'autres hommes et, après la passion des premières semaines, peut-être que l'envie allait s'essouffler, et que bientôt, il réaliserait que Liam n'était qu'un garçon comme un autre, avec qui il avait eu du bon temps, et rien de plus. Il s'activa dans la cuisine, prépara le café et grilla des toasts, les mains tremblantes. Qu'il pouvait être con, parfois, à se poser toutes ces questions. Il retourna dans la chambre et secoua doucement Victor, qui, par la force des choses, s'était endormi de nouveau. Le médecin ouvrit les paupières avec difficultés et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Liam. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, immobiles, jusqu'à ce que Victor rompe le silence d'une voix rauque, encore chargée de sommeil. 

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Liam ne dit rien, mais son coeur s'emballa soudain, et il se demanda si Victor pouvait l'entendre battre dans sa poitrine. Il ne connaissait rien du passé du jeune homme. Il gardait tout pour lui, précieusement, comme si rien de tout ça ne concernait Liam, comme si ses histoires révolues ne le concerneraient jamais. Mais à cet instant, Liam ne retenait qu'une chose : peu lui importait le passé, puisqu'il était là, lui, entre ses bras, et qu'il venait de lui dire ces mots qu'il n'aurait même jamais espéré. Il saisit son visage entre ses doigts encore tremblants et l'embrassa longuement, serrant ses lèvres entre ses dents, savourant le parfum de sa peau, et ce fut comme si les sensations étaient plus fortes qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Il ne voulait pas que cette histoire-là se finisse. Il ne voulait pas faire partie du passé de Victor. Il voulait rester ici, dans l'appartement de cet homme accompli, y vivre encore quelques semaines, quelques mois, et pourquoi pas un peu plus encore, puisqu'ils s'aimaient et que rien ne semblait pouvoir assombrir le tableau. Ils se séparèrent et Victor suivit Liam dans la cuisine. Il s'installa à la table et engloutit la moitié d'un toast d'une seule bouchée, qu'il fit passer avec de longues gorgées de café brûlant. En toute honnêteté, Victor était un porc quand il prenait son petit déjeuner. Il dévorait et s'enfilait trois tasses de café pour faire glisser le tout. Mais Liam aimait le connaître si bien, savoir qu'il aurait terminé en quelques minutes seulement et qu'il le regarderait terminer son propre repas, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés. Il savait qu'il serait exaspéré de se sentir observé de cette façon, mais qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'aimer être son unique centre d'attention pendant ces quelques minutes. Jusqu'à maintenant, Liam n'avait pas encore trouvé à Victor de véritable défaut. Il aimait sa façon de vivre, sa façon de le regarder, sa façon de fumer, son rire, ses inquiétudes, les plis entre ses yeux quand il réfléchissait, et l'intérêt qu'il semblait prendre à l'écouter parler. Il aimait ses gestes et sa façon de faire l'amour, son souffle et ses soupirs. S'il avait des défauts, il était encore trop aveuglé pour y prêter la moindre attention. 

« On fait quoi, aujourd'hui ? »

Liam entamait seulement son deuxième toast et regarda Victor se servir un autre mug de café. 

« J'en sais rien, d'abord, je vais finir de manger, je vais prendre une douche, tu vas fumer ta cigarette. Ça fait un bon programme, pour commencer, non ?  
\- Pour les dix prochaines minutes, oui. Mais après ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas profiter de ton premier jour de congés pour te détendre et traîner un peu ?   
\- J'ai besoin de m'occuper. J'ai pas l'habitude de ne rien faire.   
\- Il y a un quart d'heure à peine tu ne voulais pas te lever.   
\- Oui, mais tu m'as tiré du lit de force, alors maintenant, il faut bien s'occuper.  
\- T'as trois ans et demi ou bien ? Tu veux que je te mette devant un Disney avant de t'emmener au parc ?   
\- Quel mal il y a à vouloir faire des trucs pendant ses vacances ? »

C'était donc ça. Victor était parfait, tant qu'il travaillait et qu'il n'aspirait qu'à un repos bien mérité après une journée de boulot. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre du temps pour soi et se contenter de traîner devant la télévision avec son mec, ça devenait compliqué. Liam semblait avoir enfin trouvé un défaut à Victor. Il haussa les épaules et débarrassa la table sans répondre. 

« On n'a qu'à aller au ciné ? Ou faire du shopping ? T'aurais envie de quelque chose ?   
\- Victor, sérieux, détends-toi.  
\- …  
\- J'ai une autre idée.   
\- Quoi ?  
\- Va dans la chambre, je vais te montrer. »

Victor ricana. Il devait admettre que la proposition était tentante. Il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre. Il savait qu'il avait toujours besoin de quelque chose pour s'occuper, c'était presque une maladie chez lui. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Liam n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'en préoccuper. Ils avaient toujours savouré chaque minute ensemble, et Victor adorait chaque soirée, parce qu'il savait que Liam l'attendait quelque part et qu'il ne serait pas seul. Il dînerait avec lui, partagerait son lit et aimerait chaque instant à ses côtés. Victor vivait seul depuis un bon moment avant de rencontrer Liam. Ses soirées étaient vides et froides, et ses fins de semaines pires encore. Mais les choses avaient changées. Ses habitudes avaient changé, toute sa vie avait changé. Il n'avait pas besoin de trouver de quoi remplir son temps libre. Il se leva avec un sourire goguenard. 

« La chambre, vraiment ? »

Liam le regarda sans comprendre, mais lorsque Victor saisit ses hanches et le poussa contre la table de la cuisine, il répondit à son sourire sans hésiter. En quelques secondes, ses lèvres étaient dans son cou, et il le débarrassait du peu de vêtements qu'il avait enfilé au réveil. Ils s'empêtrèrent, Victor trébucha contre un tabouret et un verre roula sur le meuble avant d'aller s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit de vaisselle brisée. Les gestes étaient brusques et empressés. Le désir était monté en eux comme une vague, brutale et destructrice. Ils étaient brûlants et la sueur coulait déjà sur les reins de Victor, sous sa chemise ouverte. Les caresses vinrent bientôt, hâtives, dévorantes. Les doigts cherchaient la peau, les courbes, plongeaient dans la chaleur. Insatiables. Liam laissa sa tête partir en arrière face à l'assaut de ces mains, ses jambes remontée contre les hanches de son amant, sa peau nue frissonnant contre la matière dure collée à son dos. Victor le prit sans attendre, sans protection, aveuglé par le désir, par l'envie de son corps, déconnecté de toute réalité. Ils auraient le temps de s'en soucier, ils étaient vibrants, excités et un peu fous aussi. Les coups de reins étaient puissants et Liam gémissait sans mesure contre l'oreille de Victor. Il aimait cette violence, cette sauvagerie qu'il découvrait chez cet homme qu'il apprenait à aimer et qui avait fait naître en lui des désirs méconnus, inavouables. Victor était la tendresse, la droiture et la sincérité. Mais il était aussi ces envies primaires, un homme à part entière, d'une virilité exaltante, d'une brutalité naturelle, capable de retourner Liam d'une seule pression du bras, ce qu'il fit avec empressement, arrachant un nouveau cri à Liam. Ce dernier plaqua ses mains contre le bois, les doigts crispés à l'en faire souffrir. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé être un homme et surtout, appartenir à un autre homme. Victor soufflait sur sa nuque, ses mains serrées sur ses cuisses. Ils semblaient être enfermés dans une bulle de sueur, de respirations saccadés et de gémissements rauques. La pièce avait disparu derrière leurs paupières closes. Victor saisit ses hanches et l'attira contre lui, intensifiant le contact. Les sensations étaient plus fortes qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Liam crut devenir fou. C'était meilleur que toutes les fois précédentes, meilleur que toutes les nuits entre les bras de femmes, c'était un inconnu qu'il aurait voulu connaître plus tôt et qui l'avait, malgré tout, toujours effrayé. Il mourait d'envie de voir Victor, de le regarder, planter ses yeux dans les siens et le serrer contre lui. Il le repoussa un instant et lui fit face de nouveau. Victor s'était débarrassé de sa chemise, et ses cheveux humides, collés à ses tempes, le rendaient plus beau encore. Son regard était fiévreux. Liam l'embrassa longuement, et sentit un frisson parcourir son échine lorsque les larges mains de Victor l'enlacèrent. Les caresses se firent plus lentes, moins saccadées, se calquant sur leurs respirations profondes et apaisées. Liam enroula ses doigts autour de la virilité de Victor, l'attira de nouveau contre lui, ses iris résolument ancrées dans les yeux sombres qui le scrutaient. Victor resserra son étreinte et porta presque Liam afin d'échanger leurs places. Il s'appuya à son tour contre le bois et souleva son amant qui l'enserra entre ses cuisses. Lorsqu'il entra de nouveau en lui, Liam appuya son front contre le sien, les paupières closes. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, jusqu'à s'entrechoquer. Le même plaisir s'empara de Liam, la profondeur s'intensifia encore, comme une sauvagerie tapie, une puissance dévastatrice et délectable. Puis la jouissance s'installa tout à fait, et il sentit que Victor se laissait emporter lui aussi. Ses lèvres étaient serrées et ses mâchoires crispées. Il respirait plus vite, contrôlait à peine ses mouvements. Liam le contempla comme on découvre une beauté impossible. Il eut un éclair de conscience, et réalisa à quel point il l'aimait. Puis la réalité disparut de nouveau et il se laissa aller au plaisir, englouti par la vague de jouissance qu'ils partageaient enfin. L'orgasme ne dura que quelques secondes mais lui sembla une éternité, comme si le temps s'était figé au moment précis où il se déversait, où son désir lui échappait et s'écoulait, le libérant d'une torture délicieuse. Liam soupira et referma ses bras autour des épaules de Victor. Il se sentait incroyablement bien. Il ne voulait pas bouger, pendant encore quelques secondes il voulait rester ainsi contre lui, dans leurs parfums mêlés.

***

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'adossa contre l'encadrement. Elle alluma une cigarette en soupirant. Zayn lui avait refilé cette mauvaise habitude. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû fumer, que sa voix allait en pâtir, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle souffla doucement et la fumée forma un nuage devant son visage. Elle n'avait mal nulle part, ne portait aucune blessure apparente et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de se balader en permanence avec le ventre ouvert. Elle pouvait presque sentir le vent sur sa chair. C'était comme ça. Elle avait fini par s'y habituer, à défaut de l'accepter. Les autres ne voyaient rien, et c'était tant mieux. Elle aurait détesté leurs regards compatissants et désolés, qui lui auraient rappelé à chaque seconde ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour s'en souvenir. Elle avait honte de l'avouer, mais Zayn avait joué ce rôle pendant plusieurs jours, et elle l'avait détesté pour ça. Sa fragilité, ses regards, ses tentatives d'être le plus fort l'avaient exaspérée. Elle ne voulait pas être cette victime qu'il semblait vouloir protéger. Elle était courageuse, elle aussi, c'était elle qu'on avait mutilée, à elle qu'on avait enlevé l'enfant. C'était son corps qui en garderait la marque. Mais elle voulait garder la tête haute, malgré tout. Avec Zayn dans son dos, comme une ombre fantomatique, ça avait été impossible. À coups de paroles qu'il voulait réconfortantes, il l'avait empêché de se guérir et maintenant, la plaie était toujours béante. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait puni, qu'elle l'avait privé de ses mots à elle, qu'elle s'était enfermée dans son mutisme. Ça n'avait pas été difficile. Elle n'avait de toute façon rien à dire. Les choses étaient ainsi. Mais il lui avait manqué. Ça, ça avait été dur. Le choc passé, les nuits et les premiers cauchemars avaient dévoré ses entrailles, et elle avait désiré ses bras aussi fort qu'elle les fuyait. Elle aurait voulu que tout soit plus simple. Parfois, elle aurait même voulu qu'il soit un abruti qui n'aurait pas compris ce qu'elle était en train de traverser. Un mec un peu macho, qui se serait imaginé que ce n'était qu'un moindre mal, et qui serait passé à autre chose en quelques minutes. Elle aurait fait son deuil seule et la vie aurait repris ses droits. Mais il était là, conciliant, aimant, compréhensif. Il partageait sa douleur, et elle ne le supportait pas. Il avait déjà commencé à aimé l'enfant, et elle aurait aimé effacé cet amour qu'elle devait s’interdire à elle même. Si au moins il avait crié. Si au moins il avait craqué. Pleuré, frappé, brisé. Mais il était resté debout, comme une muraille immuable. Peut-être l'aurait-il fait si elle l'avait laissé l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Mais elle était partie seule et à son retour, tout était à l'identique. Avait-il au moins pleuré ? Il ne le savait pas, mais après l'opération, elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes de l'hôpital pendant deux bonnes heures et elle avait pleuré. Elle avait hurlé, les dents serrées sur son poing fermé, les doigts enfoncés dans la peau de son ventre. Elle avait vomi, recroquevillée sur le sol. Elle avait cherché son souffle pendant de longues minutes avant de sentir la nausée reculer, pour un temps. Il y avait en elle un vide que plus rien ne pourrait jamais remplir. Elle sentait ses organes autour de ce trou béant. Ils avaient déjà commencé leur travail, tout s'était mis en branle pour accueillir cet intrus. Maintenant, ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus rien à alimenter, à faire respirer, à réchauffer ? La place était libre, le temps ferait les choses, mais Perrie n'avait pas la force d'attendre. Cet enfant-là ne vivrait pas. Jamais. Elle savait que toute sa vie, elle y penserait. Que si elle avait des enfants, elle ne considèrerait jamais l'aîné comme le premier, que cette place-là était prise pour elle, et rien que pour elle. Pendant de longues minutes, elle était restée là, à genoux sur la faïence, à pleurer. C'était ce qu'il fallait, elle le savait. Qu'elle dise adieu à ce morceau d'elle à qui elle ne raconterait jamais d'histoire, dont elle ne caresserait jamais les cheveux, dont elle n'embrasserait jamais le front après un cauchemar. Il lui fallait le laisser partir, ce petit morceau de leur amour, cette brisure qui n'avait pas eu le temps de devenir, et qui pourtant s'était installée, quelque part dans leur vie. Zayn ne pouvait pas comprendre tout ça, et comment aurait-il pu ? Lorsqu'elle était rentrée et qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle s'était sentie à des kilomètres de lui. Elle saignait de nouveau, déjà, c'était revenu si vite. Elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain et était restée sous la douche pendant un long moment. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais ce sang n'était pas celui de ses règles. C'était son corps qui, lui aussi, abandonnait. Ce cocon, qui était devenu inutile, s'écoulait et la quittait. C'était terminé. Définitivement terminé. Elle avait décidé de ne plus parler. C'était sa façon à elle de rendre hommage à la mémoire de ce qui n'était même pas un souvenir. Juste une rature dans son histoire à elle. Elle ne chanterait plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide que c'était bon, qu'elle pouvait lâcher prise et recommencer à vivre, pour de bon. Que ce ne serait plus injuste. 

Sa mère lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle n'avait pas eu la réaction que Perrie aurait espéré. Elle ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras pendant des heures, ne l'avait pas bordée comme quand elle était petite et ne s'était pas épanchée sur ses malheurs. Ce n'était plus une enfant. « La vie d'une femme est dure. Maintenant, tu le sais. » Les larmes étaient montées, encore une fois, mais sous le regard dur de la femme qu'elle avait toujours admirée, elle avait su que ça ne servait plus à rien. Jonnie avait été le macho dont elle avait besoin. Il ne s'était rien passé, sa soeur venait passer quelques jours à la maison entre deux concerts. Il était heureux de la voir et il l'avait baladée partout, comme d'habitude. La seule chose qui avait ébranlé une dernière fois le coeur de Perrie, c'était quand son père avait posé sur elle un regard tellement lourd. Chargé de douleur, de peur aussi, de remords. Il avait forcément dû manqué quelque chose pour que sa petite fille en vienne à souffrir autant. Sa main son sa nuque, quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, avait signé la fin de cet état de léthargie qu'elle s'était imposé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, avait elle dit. Sa voix était enrouée, comme après une longue et mauvaise nuit de sommeil. Elle ne savait pas tellement pourquoi elle avait dit ça, ni si son père avait compris le sens de ses paroles. Était-ce adressé à elle-même, elle ne le savait pas non plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir demandé à Zayn de l'accompagner. Elle n'en avait eu aucune envie au moment où elle avait pris sa décision, mais à présent elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là. Qu'il guérisse avec elle, à cet instant précis où les éclaircies se faisaient enfin voir. Le lendemain, il était là. Elle avait compris en le voyant dans la cuisine qu'il était bel et bien l'homme de sa vie. Il avait lu en elle, à des centaines de kilomètres, et il était là. Elle ne croyait plus aux coïncidences. Zayn la connaissait par coeur. À l'instant où il s'était approché, son chagrin avait reculé pour de bon, et l'envie de son corps était revenue en force. C'était comme une renaissance. Un dernier exorcisme. Elle avait toujours mal, bien sûr, et ça durerait encore. Encore des semaines, des mois, peut-être même des années. Mais elle était femme avant tout. Elle n'était plus une plaie ouverte. Dans la chaleur de sa chambre d'adolescente, au milieu de cette candeur révolue, elle avait reconnu son désir pour lui. Après tout, son corps lui appartenait à lui aussi, à présent. Elle était femme, et elle était sienne. 

Elle éteignit sa cigarette et retourna se coucher auprès du corps chaud dans les draps. Elle se glissa sous son bras, contre son torse et il soupira dans son sommeil. Elle était souvent émerveillée par sa capacité à dormir quoi qu'il arrive. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle essaie de mettre delà musique et de danser sur le lit, juste pour voir. Elle était sûre qu'il ne broncherait pas une seconde. Elle souffla sur son visage, doucement d'abord, et finit par saisir son visage entre ses mains et souffler directement dans ses narines. Il se réveilla en sursaut et leurs fronts se heurtèrent avec violence.

« Oh pardon ! Ça va ? Je t'ai pas fait mal ?  
\- Un peu...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Je t'ai soufflé dans le nez.   
\- Tu serais pas un peu débile ?  
\- J'arrive pas à dormir.  
\- C'est une raison pour me souffler dans le nez ?  
\- La meilleure.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
\- Je pense.  
\- Tu penses à quoi ?  
\- Plein de choses.  
\- Nous voilà bien. »

Ils s'étaient recouchés, la tête de Perrie toujours posée sur le torse de Zayn. Il respirait doucement et le rythme des battements de son coeur appaisèrent la jeune femme. 

« Tu pensais à... enfin au...   
\- …  
\- T'as fumé ?  
\- Hmhm.  
\- Tu pues.  
\- Ta gueule.  
\- …   
\- Tu crois que Louis aime leur appartement ?  
\- J'en suis sûr.   
\- Tu crois que c'est facile de recommencer à vivre ?  
\- Pour qui, pour Louis ?  
\- Pour tout le monde.  
\- Je crois que quand on a les bonnes personnes avec soi, c'est moins dur.   
\- Mais ça l'est quand même ?  
\- Ça ne peut pas être simple. »

Zayn resserra son bras dans le dos dans la jeune femme, la rapprochant encore davantage de sa peau. Il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'elle se perdait dans ce genre de pensées alors qu'il dormait paisiblement. Il aurait voulu être auprès d'elle à chaque seconde, la soutenir à chaque instant. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de ces moments de solitude, de ces pensées à elle, dans lesquelles il n'apparaissait pas. 

« Tu sais Pezz, s'il y a bien quelqu'un...  
\- Je devrais parler à Louis, pas vrai ?  
\- Seulement si tu en as envie.   
\- …  
\- Peut-être que ça te ferait du bien. Et peut-être que ça lui en ferait aussi.  
\- Ça va surtout le déprimer. Cet abruti est beaucoup trop empathique.  
\- Tu sais...  
\- Tu lui as déjà dit, pas vrai ?  
\- …  
\- Je commence à te connaître. Et c'est probablement la personne la moins discrète du monde.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- « Tout va bien en ce moment ? » avec des yeux de chien battu, merci je suis pas débile.  
\- Désolé...  
\- C'est pas grave, c'est Louis. Je lui fait confiance.   
\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
\- Pas trop.   
\- Bon, ça va.  
\- On ira les voir, bientôt. Je pense que ça fera du bien à tout le monde de se voir en dehors de l'hôpital.   
\- D'accord. Hé ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je t'aime. »

Zayn appuya ses lèvres contre le front de Perrie et la serra plus fort encore. Il leur restait encore du travail pour que tout revienne à la normale. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain que ça puisse être possible. Il resterait toujours une blessure qu'ils porteraient ensemble, mais il espérait que son amour soit assez fort pour que ce ne soit plus aussi douloureux pour elle. Il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'elle souffrait.


	14. « You can talk to me You can set your secrets free, baby »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Talk To Me - Stevie Nicks

Ça commençait toujours par la respiration. Un bruit assourdissant, un souffle rauque, résonnant dans ses oreilles. Dehors, le silence était total. Seul le bruit de la pluie, douce sur le métal tordu de la voiture, venait troubler cet instant. Le bourdonnement s’intensifiait, puis ralentissait soudain. C'était son souffle à lui, l'air qui tentait tant bien que mal d'entrer dans sa gorge, d'atteindre ses poumons et d'alimenter son sang en oxygène. Pourtant, sa tête était lourde, et son corps douloureux. Il suffoquait. Il tentait d'ouvrir les paupières mais elles étaient comme deux poids impossibles à soulever. Sa ceinture de sécurité lui entaillait cruellement la peau, et la douleur dans sa poitrine était insupportable. Il lui semblait qu'il prenait soudain conscience de son corps, et des douleurs qu'il subissait. Chaque centimètre carré de chair était douloureux. Au loin, quelqu'un criait. On l'appelait, lui. Louis. Il avait du mal à reconnaître ce mot, mais savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était lui qu'on cherchait. Il essaya de répondre, mais ne parvint qu'à balbutier ridiculement. Sa bouche était chargée d'un liquide au goût cuivré. Il s'écoulait de ses lèvres, dégoulinait sur son menton et dans son cou. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de bouger, la douleur irradiait tout son être, si puissante qu'il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Il se souvenait alors du choc. De la puissance, des éclats de verres dans sa peau, des cris de Harry, des bruits de tôle froissées. De la peur. Une peur si dévastatrice qu'il aurait préféré mourir sur le champ. Il sentait son corps heurter celui de Harry, puis la portière de nouveau. Puis quelque chose entrait directement dans sa poitrine. Il revoyait la scène au ralentit, il savait que c'était impossible, mais il sentait clairement le verre déchirer le tissu de son t-shirt, entailler la peau, briser l'os et finir sa course au plus profond de lui. Il baissait les yeux vers son torse dans un effort surhumain et le voyait, là, brillant à la lumière des gyrophares qui arrivaient. C'était alors que le souvenir et la réalité s'entremêlaient, que les paroles des médecins et la douleur atroce de l'accident se confondaient. Il était assis sur le siège couvert de sang et de verre brisé, et entendait les voix des hommes qui posaient des questions interminables auxquelles il n'avait plus la force de répondre. Il était à la fois transpercé par un éclat du pare-brise et couché sur une table d'opération, la poitrine ouverte en deux. Tout était confus, la panique montait en lui, où était Harry ? Avait-il aussi mal que lui ? Était-il blessé ? Était-il toujours sur la route ? Dans la voiture ? La douleur était insupportable. Pourquoi l'ouvraient-ils en deux comme ça ? Était-ce déjà son autopsie ? Était-il mort ? Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire. Puis une conscience vive s'emparait de son esprit. Il était bien vivant, mais il était mutilé, privé d'un de ses organes. Il était seul et il avait froid. Il pleurait et ses sanglots étaient plus douloureux encore. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, l'air n'arrivait plus dans son poumon, plus suffisamment, plus assez vite. Sa gorge se serrait, ses organes se recroquevillaient, son sang devenait plus sombre et plus épais. C'était maintenant qu'il mourait, la poitrine béante, et seul au monde.

Il ouvrit les yeux, paniqué, cherchant son souffle. Il se redressa dans le lit, les mains crispées sur les draps. Il chercha du regard le bouton d'alarme, mais il ne reconnaissait rien, ce n'était plus sa chambre. Quelqu'un l'avait déplacé. Puis il sentit une chaleur se coller à lui, l'envelopper tout entier, et une voix murmura à son oreille, s'insinuant dans sa conscience et le réveillant tout à fait. 

« Louis calme toi, tout va bien. Je suis là. »

Des mains brûlantes défaisaient ses doigts glacés, l'allongeait de nouveau dans les draps, caressait son corps, partout, avec une douceur déconcertante. Des lèvres couvraient son visage de baisers et lentement, ses muscles se détendaient, sa respiration s'apaisait. Il revint peu à peu à lui. Il revint à sa vie d'aujourd'hui, dans son appartement. Dans leur appartement. À Harry allongé à ses côtés, à la lumière de la rue filtrant par les rideaux tirés à la va-vite. Tout allait bien. Tout était terminé. Depuis deux semaines déjà, il était rentré chez eux, et les choses allaient pour le mieux. Il retrouvait sa vie d'avant, ses repères, les gens et les choses qu'il aimait. Il faisait ce qu'on lui avait demandé à l'hôpital, il marchait de longs moments tous les jours, étirait sa hanche endolorie, prenait ses médicaments, il était irréprochable. Harry de son côté, n'était pas mal non plus. Il ne demandait jamais trop à Louis, savait quand s'arrêter, qu'ils soient en train de chahuter comme des idiots ou dans une position plus intime. Il lui laissait ses moments de répi, ces instants de solitude dont il avait besoin, son autonomie pour les petites choses de la vie. Parfois, un rien lui prenait des heures et il s'énervait tant qu'il en pleurait de frustration, mais Harry savait qu'il devait le laisser se débrouiller, même si son coeur se brisait dans sa poitrine à le voir ainsi. Il avait lui aussi été occupé. Il avait trouvé la maison de disque idéale, les producteurs rêvés, le management parfait et ils avaient tous rendez-vous dans une dizaine de jours. Les choses s'annonçaient pour le mieux, les conditions étaient prometteuses et bientôt, ils pourraient chanter tous les cinq de nouveau. Il avait attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps, et il savait que les garçons étaient aussi impatients que lui. Malgré tout ça, les cauchemars persistaient. Louis se réveillait en sursaut presque toutes les nuits, le souffle rauque, les mains crispées, les joues trempées de larmes. Il se réveillait en criant son nom, ou simplement en gémissant de terreur. Mais Harry était là. Il le prenait dans ses bras, le berçait de phrases rassurantes, embrassait ses paupières humides. Il se fichait d'être réveillé en pleine nuit, de perdre parfois plusieurs heures de sommeil. L'essentiel, c'était que Louis n'ait plus peur, que sa respiration s'apaise, que les crises passent. Louis refusait de voir un psy, quoi que Harry puisse dire à ce sujet. Il avait même proposé de l'accompagner, mais rien n'y faisait. Il refusait de voir quelqu'un sous prétexte que ça lui rappellerait trop l'hôpital et qu'il n'y avait rien de tel pour ruiner son moral. Un comble pour un psy, pas vrai Harry ? Et Harry hochait la tête, sans rien dire. Il ne voulait surtout pas contrarier Louis davantage. 

Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'étaient les bras de Harry, après tout. Comme maintenant. Le lit était chaud et le sommeil s'empara de nouveau de lui. Il se laissa bercer par la respiration de Harry, par sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait contre son propre dos. Il ne voulait pas être épuisé lorsqu'il verrait Perrie. Elle l'avait appelé dans la journée et malgré sa surprise, il avait accepté d'aller déjeuner avec elle. Ils ne se voyaient jamais en tête à tête, et il devinait la raison de son appel. Il était content qu'elle ait décidé de lui parler. Il espérait pouvoir la soutenir, l'aider à se sentir mieux, peut-être, si du moins il en était capable. Il regrettait qu'ils ne se voient jamais. Il ferma les yeux et sentit ses pensées se brouiller. Harry s'était déjà rendormi. 

 

Il était près de 13h lorsqu'il poussa la porte du pub. Il aimait le Sun In Splendour, et il aurait aimé s'y rendre plus souvent que sa célébrité ne le lui permettait. Il rejoignit directement le patio, certain que Perrie avait déjà réservé une table dehors. Le temps était particulièrement clément en ce mois de février, et il comptait bien profiter des douces températures. Il traversa la salle de sa démarche encore hésitante. Quelques têtes se tournèrent sur son passage, mais personne n'osa faire le moindre geste. Il était toujours Louis Tomlinson, mais il était devenu une sorte de pestiféré que les gens n'osaient plus trop approcher. Il s'en foutait pas mal. Perrie était effectivement installée au fond de la terrasse, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres maquillées de rouge. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit avec chaleur. Ce regard là n'était pas condescendant. Il était sincère, aimant, doux. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Il s'assit en face de la jeune femme et posa les deux coudes sur la table en bois. 

« Je t'ai commandé un coca, ça va ?  
\- C'est très bien, merci.   
\- Je savais pas trop si tu étais autorisé à boire de l'alcool. »

Elle eut un rire en désignant sa propre pinte déjà entamée.

« Non, pas vraiment. T'as bien fait.  
\- Je me disais aussi. Alors, comment ça va ?  
\- Doucement, mais sûrement. Et toi ?  
\- Tout pareil. »

Le silence s'installa. Ils avaient des tonnes de choses à se dire, ils le savaient. Ils auraient pu lancer n'importe quel sujet et se retrouver à discuter pendant des heures. Mais il fallait trouver par où commencer, et ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Il paraît que vous avez trouvé le management de vos rêves ?  
\- Harry l'a trouvé.  
\- Bon garçon. Il ira loin, ce petit.  
\- Je me le suis toujours dit aussi.   
\- Hm... Bon, Louis. C'est comment, la vie en dehors de l'hôpital ?  
\- Fatiguant. Je dors pas beaucoup.   
\- Ah oui ? Pourtant, j'aurais imaginé que, débarrassé des cris de souffrances et autres bourdonnements de machines de torture, tes nuits seraient plus paisibles.  
\- Pas vraiment. Je... Je fais toujours le même cauchemar. Depuis des mois.   
\- Je vois. Moi, je ne dors pas du tout. C'est quoi, ton cauchemar ?  
\- C'est confus. Je suis dans la voiture, tout seul, j'ai mal, je saigne, je pleure. Et en même temps, je suis ouvert en deux, la poitrine ouverte sur une table d'opération. Et je meurs.   
\- Super, ça a l'air funky, ton truc. »

Louis laissa échapper un rire incontrôlé. 

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu dors pas ?  
\- Oh, tu sais, toujours tellement de choses auxquelles penser et si peu de temps.  
\- Et à quoi tu penses ?  
\- Un tas de trucs. À ma carrière, à celle de Zayn, au... management.  
\- Hm.   
\- J'y pense tous les jours. À chaque minute, en fait.  
\- …  
\- Louis, on sait tous les deux que la vie n'a pas été très sympa avec nous, ces derniers mois. Mais tu dois tenir le coup. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose à propos de ces cauchemars. Vous allez bientôt vous remettre au boulot et ça va devenir compliqué si tu ne dors pas. Et moi... Moi, je devrais faire pareil.  
\- Je sais que tu as raison, mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. Je ne veux pas retourner voir quelqu'un. Pas pour l'instant.   
\- Je sais ce que c'est, je ne me sens pas prête, moi non plus. Mais on doit faire face à tout ça. Ton accident, c'est une réalité. Ça t'est arrivé, pour de vrai, mais c'est fini maintenant, et il est temps de se reconstruire.   
\- Je ne fais que ça.   
\- Et Harry, comment il le vit ?   
\- Je sais pas. Il est toujours là quand ça arrive, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense.   
\- Tu devrais peut-être lui poser la question ?   
\- Probablement.   
\- Vous devez vous soutenir, lui et toi.  
\- Je sais. Comment va Zayn ? »

La jeune femme sourit doucement et son regard se perdit un instant. Louis se demanda à quoi elle pensait, là, maintenant. Il aurait aimé être dans sa tête. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être dans la sienne. 

« Ça a l'air d'aller. Il est là, il me soutient. Je ne suis peut-être pas autant là pour lui.   
\- Peut-être que vous devriez en parler, vous aussi.  
\- Tu crois ? »

Perrie se mit à rire. Ils avaient l'air de deux idiots, à se dire ce qu'ils devaient faire sans être capable d'appliquer leurs conseils à leurs propres problèmes. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant qu'un serveur déposait devant eux deux assiettes généreusement garnies, et Perrie éteignit sa deuxième cigarette, ses yeux fixés sur Louis. 

« Je te propose quelque chose.  
\- Hm ? Quoi donc ?  
\- Un marché, un truc de ce genre.  
\- Ah. Et qu'est ce que c'est ?  
\- Tu discutes avec Harry de tout ça. De l'accident, de tes cauchemars, de ses propres souvenirs de ce moment-là. Ça ne va pas être facile, mais vous devez le faire.  
\- Et en échange, qu'est ce que tu vas faire, toi ?  
\- Je parle à Zayn. Je lui raconte ce jour-là, je lui dis tout.   
\- Et comment on saura que l'autre a respecté le deal ?  
\- Je sais pas qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
\- Une boule de cristal.  
\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Très bien, je suppose qu'il faudra qu'on se fasse confiance !  
\- Je suppose.  
\- Deal ?  
\- Deal. »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main vigoureuse, tel deux promoteurs immobiliers parvenus à un accord fort enrichissant pour tout le monde et plongèrent dans leurs assiettes qui commençaient à refroidir, doucement mais sûrement. Le reste du repas ressembla aux retrouvailles de deux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps et qui partageaient une histoire en commun. Quelques jeunes filles vinrent saluer Perrie avec des gloussements satisfaits. Quant à Louis, on le laissa en paix, et il ne savait pas trop si c'était pour « respecter sa douleur » ou s'il ne présentait vraiment plus aucun intérêt aux yeux du monde. Il réalisa qu'en fin de compte, il ne s'en foutait pas du tout. Il aimait être le centre de l'attention, il aimait répondre aux questions parfois idiotes de certaines fans, il aimait prendre la pose pour des photos qui seraient de toute façon floues tant elles tremblaient, il aimait signer des autographes en lançant toutes les blagues stupides qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il n'était pas prêt à se priver de l’effervescence qui les avait entouré ces dernières années. Il avait conscience du temps qui avait passé, mais même si tout n'avait pas tourné comme ils l'avaient espéré, les choses allaient revenir à la normale, et il espérait qu'il leur restait encore quelques admiratrices, quelques fans inconditionnelles qui les suivraient quoi qu'il arrive. Le temps ferait peut-être même bien les choses, et d'autres reviendraient. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'on les ai déjà oubliés. Ils étaient les One Direction après tout. Ils étaient cinq jeunes hommes beaux, en pleine santé, célibataires et dans le vent. 

Ils n'étaient plus en pleine santé. Niall se remettait doucement du sacrifice qu'il avait dû faire pour Louis. Harry était épuisé, des cernes creusaient ses yeux et même s'il gardait toujours le sourire et la tête haute, Louis se rendait bien compte des choses quand il s'endormait en quelques secondes sur le canapé du salon. Zayn était probablement bien plus déprimé et détruit qu'il n'osait le montrer, par soucis de pudeur ou encore par fierté masculine, mais c'était indéniable. Quand à lui-même, il n'était qu'un estropié, qui boitillait dès qu'il devait marcher cinq minutes, avec un poumon en moins et le foie en charpie. Ils n'étaient plus célibataires. Lui et Harry étaient à présent officiellement ensemble, aux yeux de tous, que cela plaise ou non, et il serait compliqué de continuer à faire semblant à présent. Zayn et Perrie étaient eux aussi installés dans leur relation et chacun le savait, fan et journalistes. Après trois ans de vie de couple, il était difficile de passer à côté. Liam venait de se trouver quelqu'un, et Louis avait le vague sentiment que ce quelqu'un ne plaira pas des masses à la fanbase non plus. Un homme, plus vieux de surcroit. Non, Victor n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec la Danielle qu'elles avaient toutes adulée. Restait Niall, l'éternel célibataire. Pourtant, un jour aussi, Niall finirait par trouver sa perle rare, sa princesse comme il l'avait un jour appelée dans une interview ridicule. Ou son prince. Louis ne serait même plus surpris. Le fait était qu'ils grandissaient, et qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps distancé leur public. Ce n'était pas une moquerie de sa part, un reproche, ou même du mépris. C'était une réalité. Avant l'accident, avant que tout ne soit révélé, avant qu'on ne commence à les associer au passé, leurs concerts étaient chargés de ces pré-adolescentes rêveuses et idéalistes, aveuglées par leurs propres fantasmes et des espérances bien loin de celles qui les animaient, eux tous. Ce n'était pas un problème, pas à l'époque où Modest accomplissait son sale boulot. Diffamation, couvertures, mensonges, tous les moyens étaient bons pour les faire passer pour de joyeux gamins insouciants, mentalement proches de leurs fans. Mais déjà, la rébellion grondait au fond d'eux. Déjà, Harry bousculait les règles, bravait les interdits, jouait la carte de la provocation dans l'espoir de leur ouvrir les yeux. À qui ? Peu importait. N'importe qui ferait l'affaire. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus question de révolution, la guerre était gagnée. Ou peut-être pas. Tout dépendrait de ce qui adviendrait maintenant. Modest avait gagné beaucoup d'argent dans cette histoire, et au final, c'était eux qui s'en sortait le mieux, comme d'habitude. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer maintenant, mais il faudrait être fort, Perrie avait raison. Il fallait que tout soit clair, c'était la seule façon pour eux de tout recommencer. 

Perrie raccompagna Louis jusqu'à chez eux et en profita pour jeter un coup d’œil à l'appartement que Harry s'était donné tant de mal à aménager. Ce dernier s'était de nouveau endormi, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Louis fit visiter à Perrie dans le silence, comme il le pouvait sur ses jambes qui ne le portaient plus très bien à cette heure-ci. La jeune fille finit par s'en aller avec un sourire attendri pour Harry et promit à Louis qu'elle lui donnerait vite des nouvelles. Après l'avoir menacé s'il ne respectait pas le pacte, elle sauta dans un taxi. Louis rejoignit Harry et se blottit contre lui.

***

Lottie tapait du pied avec impatience, mastiquant furieusement un chewing-gum. Harry avait promis que cette fois, ils ne seraient pas en retard, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas un garçon très fiable. Le quai commençait sérieusement à se vider, et il était hors de question qu'elle aille se perdre au milieu de cette gare immense, surtout en se trainant son énorme valise. Quand elle commença à désespérer de les voir arriver, elle entendit quelques cris étouffés provenir du hall et sut qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir se casser de cet endroit. Elle écrasa sa cigarette sous son talon, juste à temps : Harry n'était qu'à quelques mètres, suivi de près par Louis qui semblait déjà essoufflé par tant d'effort. Lottie leur fit un immense sourire. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu pâles et Louis boitait comme un animal blessé. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils avaient l'air plutôt en forme. Elle fit claquer deux bises sur les joues de Harry et laissa Louis la serrer dans ses bras, comme quand elle était petite. Depuis quelques mois, elle mettait un poing d'honneur à prouver qu'elle n'était plus une gamine, mais pour son grand frère, elle pouvait faire une exception. Ils prirent ensemble le chemin du parking, prêtant à peine attention aux murmures sur leur passage. 

« Alors, les papys, comment ça va ?  
\- Les papys ils t'emmerdent. On fait aller. Et toi, microbe ?   
\- Super bien ! Enfin débarrassée de la vieille, c'est pas trop tôt.   
\- Attache ta ceinture au lieu de dire des conneries. »

La jeune fille pouffa de rire. Ils étaient vraiment devenus des vieux, du genre responsables et tout le bordel. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Louis devenir comme ça, elle avait manqué ça, parmi tant d'autres choses. Il était passé du mec cool et déjanté au grand frère raisonnable qui s'inquiète de sa sécurité.

« Bon, c'est quoi le programme ?   
\- A toi de voir. Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?  
\- J'sais pas. Me détendre. Aller au ciné, des trucs de ce genre.  
\- D'accord. C'est vrai qu'avec la vie stressante que tu mènes, tu as besoin de relâcher la pression de temps en temps et de penser à toi.   
\- Bah ouais, figure-toi. Maman est casse-couille, j'y peux rien si elle me stresse.  
\- Maman est fatiguée. Faut que tu sois conciliante.   
\- Oh, Louis, commence pas hein ! Tu pourrais me soutenir, j'sais pas, je suis la depuis 10 minutes et tu me fais déjà la morale.   
\- Je te fais pas la morale, je soutiens personne. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi non plus, mais maman doit gérer les jumelles aussi...   
\- Ça, j'avoue que c'est un sacré boulot. Ces petites pestes me pourrissent la vie.   
\- Trop dur. »

Harry roulait en silence. Il avait décidé très vite qu'il n'interviendrait pas dans les conflits qui, il le savait, jalonneraient le séjour. Ça ne faisait que commencer, et s'il disait quoi que ce soit, il savait d'expérience que ça finirait par lui retomber dessus. Il profita d'un bref répits pour expliquer à Lottie d'un ton enjoué qu'elle prendrait la chambre du dessus, et qu'elle aurait sa propre salle de bain.

« Cool ! Y'a un balcon aussi ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu nous as pris pour des milliardaires ? »

Et voilà. Deux minutes à peine, et c'était reparti.

« Un peu oui !  
\- Figure-toi qu'on a des dépenses, nous. Et qu'on n'envisage pas de vivre n'importe comment toute notre vie. Ça s'appelle être responsable.  
\- Ouais ouais. Putain, je suis pas pressée d'être vieille, moi !  
\- On n'est pas vieux...  
\- C'est ça. On va au resto ?  
\- Quand, maintenant ?  
\- Bah ouais ! Pour m'accueillir, pour me remercier de l'honneur que je vous fais par ma magnifique présence !  
\- Lottie, il est 16h.   
\- … Ouais. Et alors ?  
\- Et alors on honorera ta magnifique présence ce soir, si tu veux bien.   
\- Moi qui croyait que ma superstar de frère allait me couvrir de cadeaux pour ne pas m'avoir vue depuis près d'un an...   
\- Je suis plus une superstar et j'étais un peu occupé.   
\- Ouais. Pardon. »

Un silence gêné s'abattit dans l'habitacle. Lottie ne pensait pas à mal. C'était d'ailleurs ce que lui reprochait toujours sa mère. Elle était bien trop gentille pour blesser les gens, mais elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait et elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle pouvait parfois faire de peine à son entourage. C'était toujours pareil. Elle était maladroite, et elle s'en voulait à chaque fois. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement sans avoir prononcé un mot de plus. Le regard de Louis s'était perdu dans le paysage qui défilait à l'extérieur, son front appuyé contre la vitre. Harry, lui, s'était contenté de conduire sans faire le moindre commentaire. L'appartement était magnifique, Lottie devait l'admettre. Elle grimaça quand elle comprit qu'elle aurait bien du mal à s'éclipser pour fumer ses cigarettes. Pourtant, le jardin semblait fait pour ça. Elle monta déposer ses affaires dans la chambre qui lui était destinée et revînt, la mine dépitée. Elle avait peur d'avoir, en quelques mots, fichu l'ambiance à zéro et craignait que Louis lui en veuille vraiment. À défaut de poser franchement la question et d'essayer d'arranger les choses, elle s'affala dans le canapé et sortit son portable. Après cinq minutes de ce petit jeu, Louis craqua.

« Lottie, t'es là pour me voir ou pour envoyer des sms à tes copines ?  
\- Pour te voir, mais vous n'avez pas l'air motivé pour bouger. »

Harry posa une main dans le dos de Louis et lui fit un sourire. Lottie était comme ça. Elle avait quinze ans, voulait s'amuser et était à mille lieux de penser que son frère attendait d'elle qu'elle fasse le premier pas vers lui. Le jeune homme soupira et secoua la tête. Elle était impossible. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis une demi heure à peine et elle l'énervait déjà. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas non plus très facile, pour sa part. Il avait repensé à sa conversation avec Perrie pendant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi, et il avait cherché la meilleure façon d'aborder ce sujet avec Harry, et respecter le deal. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment, les bons mots, ni même la force de faire ce pas là. Il était brisé, quelque part, et c'était comme si un morceau restait coincé quelque part, un morceau de verre planté entre deux côtes qui faussait tout, qui l'empêchait de se relever totalement. Mais maintenant, Lottie était là et il avait espéré que ces jours en sa compagnie ramène un peu de légèreté dans ses pensées. Il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer du café. Il n'en prendrait qu'un fond, il continuait à avoir des brûlures d'estomac dès qu'il en avalait une tasse, mais ça lui ferait du bien. 

« Tu sais, Lottie, ton frère est vraiment content que tu sois là.   
\- Ouais, ouais, il attendait ça depuis longtemps.  
\- Exactement. Au début il était censé être à l'hôpital quand tu viendrais, mais il est là et il avait envie d'en profiter.  
\- Alors qu'il se détende. Sérieux, je suis pas là pour lui prendre la tête.  
\- Tu le connais, c'est un stressé. Et puis il a encore du mal à vraiment prendre du plaisir. Il s'est passé trop de choses.   
\- Ouais... Je voulais pas l'énerver. Je suis comme ça.  
\- Justement, je crois pas que tu sois comme ça, et lui non plus. Je commence à te connaître moi aussi, et on s'est toujours bien entendus. Louis n'est pas ta mère, et en général les grands frères sont là pour se marrer, pas pour s'engueuler encore plus.   
\- Hm... »

Louis était appuyé contre le mur, le bruit de la cafetière couvrant à peine la conversation qui se déroulait dans le salon. Il sourit doucement. Harry était doué pour arranger les choses. Il semblait être fait pour ça. Lottie avait peut-être raison. Il devait se détendre un peu. Prendre du bon temps. Il servit trois tasse et les déposa sur un plateau. Ce séjour pouvait être chouette, il en était persuadé. Il retourna dans le salon et déposa les tasses devant Harry et Lottie.

« Allez, un café et après, ciné. Et ensuite on t'emmène en restaurant.   
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Oui, « sérieux » ! Et on te laisse choisir. Pas vrai, Harry ?   
\- Trop bien. T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas hein ?  
\- T'inquiète. Ça nous fera du bien à nous aussi, tu sais. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sortis.  
\- Ouais, comme des vieux, quoi. »

Lottie s'esclaffa, et s'empara de sa tasse, qu'elle coinça entre ses mains avec un sourire. Louis la contempla un instant. Ses cheveux étaient si longs qu'ils lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, et ses yeux étaient à peine maquillés, juste assez pour faire ressortir ses iris claires. Sa mère n'avait visiblement pas cédé sur ce point. Elle portait du vernis et des vêtements près du corps. Elle faisait déjà femme. Elle buvait son café par petites gorgées, sans faire la grimace comme quand elle était petite et qu'elle piquait celui de sa mère, juste pour goûter. Et surtout, Louis avait reconnu cette odeur dans son cou, discrète mais bien présente, la même que Zayn portait sur lui parfois, la même que Perrie avait lorsqu'il l'avait vue au pub l'autre jour. Lottie pensait peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée, mais l'odeur de cigarette de disparaissait pas aussi facilement. Il se promit d'attendre pour lui en toucher deux mots. Il n'était pas en colère, juste un peu déçu qu'elle ait cédé à la tentation, probablement poussée par ses copines de lycée. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment d'en parler. Il allait profiter de cette journée, espérer que tout se passe bien et surtout ne plus penser au reste, oublier les cauchemars, oublier l'angoisse de parler, oublier tout. 

 

La nuit était tombée sur Londres, et ils rentrèrent à pied à l'appartement, les mains enfoncées dans leurs manteaux. La soirée s'était passée comme chacun l'avait espéré. Lottie n'avait pas eu à subir des remontrances de la part de son frère, qui semblait enfin accepter de se détendre, et Harry avait retrouvé avec joie cet homme qu'il aimait, léger et un peu tête en l'air. Le film avait été relativement bon, ils avaient passé un moment agréable et avaient ri au restaurant. Lottie était presque aussi douée que son frère pour remarquer les moindres petits défauts des gens qui les entouraient, pour écouter les conversations des tables d'à côté et avait toujours la petite phrase qui les ferait rire. Le serveur en avait particulièrement pris pour son grade, et même si Harry était persuadé qu'il ne les avait pas entendu, il avait tout de même laissé un pourboire plus que généreux. Juste au cas où... Lottie avait glissé son bras sous celui de Louis, et ils avançaient tous les deux, claudiquant difficilement. Harry sourit à cette vision. 

« Dis-moi...   
\- Hm...  
\- Tu fumes quoi, comme clopes ?  
\- Je... euh... Mais je fume pas !  
\- Alors c'est qui le parfumier qui a eu la délicieuse idée de lancer un flacon à la nicotine ?  
\- Pff t'es bête ! C'est pas moi qui fume, c'est Judy.  
\- Et Judy souffle sa fumée exclusivement dans tes cheveux ou ?...  
\- Oh t'es chiant ! Le dis pas à maman.  
\- Que Judy fume ? Maman s'en fout pas mal à mon avis.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'es con.  
\- Lottie...  
\- Oui je sais c'est pas bon pour la santé, quand on commence on a du mal à s'arrêter et ça fait les dents jaunes, et ça donne des cancers et ça pue de la gueule, je sais, moi aussi j'ai des cours anti-tabac.   
\- C'est juste que, maintenant que j'ai plus qu'un poumon, je me rends compte que c'est assez utile, ces machins-là.  
\- Je suis désolée...  
\- Pourquoi ? C'était toi qui conduisait le camion ? Tu avais picolé c'est ça ?  
\- Non c'est juste que... Que j'aurais dû t'appeler, et prendre des nouvelles, et puis c'est pas cool de fumer quand toi t'as qu'un poumon.  
\- C'est vrai ça, je devrais faire la morale à Zayn et Perrie la prochaine fois que je les vois...  
\- Je suis sérieuse, Lou !  
\- Je sais. Et je ne t'en veux pas, de ne pas avoir appelé, parce qu'à ton âge on a plein d'autres choses à faire, à commencer par apprendre à fumer avec sa copine Judy derrière les buissons.   
\- Les poubelles.  
\- C'est pas hyper hygiénique tout ça...   
\- Allez, viens, on est arrivés. »

Lottie lâcha son frère et sautilla comme une enfant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Louis soupira. Non, ce n'était plus une petite fille, elle avait grandi, discrètement mais sûrement, indéniablement, et maintenant il se retrouvait en face de cette réalité. Bientôt elle connaîtrait des garçons, peut-être même des filles, et ce ne serait certainement pas vers lui qu'elle se tournerait pour en parler. Il faudrait qu'il fasse une alliance avec Perrie. Il était peut-être déjà trop tard. Il se sentit soudain épuisé, et surtout vieux. Usé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu une vie entière avec ce corps, mais sans avoir le temps de le voir passer. Il n'avait pas connu les joies qu'il aurait dû connaître, il n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter pleinement de toute cette vie qui s'était échappée. Et pourtant il était là, boitillant, soufflant, incapable de marcher trop longtemps sans être épuisé et sans que sa prothèse à la hanche ne lui fasse mal. Sa prothèse à la hanche. Rien que ça lui mettait 50 ans de plus dans les pattes. Il sentit la main de Harry se poser sur sa nuque et il ferma les yeux. Ce contact-là n'avait pas pris une ride, et il savait que ça ne changerait jamais. Que peu importe l'âge qu'il avait, il aimerait toujours Harry et ses mains sur lui, que rien ne pourrait faire changer ça. Il espérait seulement que Harry pense la même chose. Qu'il n'imagine pas une seule seconde faire sa vie sans lui. Quelque part en lui, il en était persuadé, mais il restait toujours cette infime parcelle de son être qui doutait. Il avait toujours trouvé le moyen de douter de tout. Il avait ces périodes, ces moments. Mais à chaque instant de sa vie, il se souvenait avoir douté des évidences. Est-ce que sa mère l'aimait vraiment ? Elle avait tellement d'enfants, elle avait quitté son père, après tout, peut-être n'était-il qu'un brouillon et que tout ces rejetons qu'elle faisait ensuite étaient là pour l'effacer, lui. Avait-il vraiment sa place au sein du groupe ? Les autres chantaient mieux, étaient plus beaux, plus gentils, et plus charismatiques. Pourquoi lui, là au milieu de ces quatre garçons qui avaient tout pour réussir ? Pourquoi Harry l'avait-il choisi, lui, parmi tous les hommes et toutes les femmes qu'il aurait pu avoir ? Pourquoi voudrait-il se fermer la porte à toutes ces opportunités pour ne rester toujours qu'avec lui, ce garçon un peu fade, qui usait d'humour pour faire oublier qu'il n'était pas grand-chose de fou, avec une chute de rein un peu trop imposante, il fallait bien l'avouer. Parce que c'était bel et bien ce que Harry lui avait dit, ce qu'il avait murmuré au creux de ses oreilles dès leurs premières nuits. Il le voulait à lui pour toujours. Toujours, c'était terriblement long. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne le regrettait pas à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus se débarrasser de lui. Il était devenu une sorte de boulet pour tout le monde. Sa famille, ses amis, Harry. Ils étaient tous bons, et gentils, avenants, et aucun n'aurait jamais le coeur à le laisser tomber après de telles épreuves. Pourtant, ils en crevaient peut-être d'envie. 

« Lou, ça va ? »

Louis frissonna quand le souffle chaud de Harry caressa son visage. Il sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

« Viens, tu vas attraper froid. »

Harry l'enveloppa de ses bras et l'attira vers la porte d'entrée. À l'intérieur, Lottie se précipita sur son sac à main et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Quand Louis entra à son tour dans la pièce, elle se redressa et resta figée, le paquet serré entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

« Bah vas-y, maintenant. Je vais pas non plus t'interdire de fumer.   
\- Sûr ? Ça te dérange pas ?  
\- Allez, dégage. »

L'adolescente soupira de soulagement et se glissa dehors par la baie vitrée. Harry et Louis échangèrent un regard amusé et s'installèrent dans le canapé. Louis avait l'impression de partager son temps entre des promenades qui l'épuisaient et de longs moments assis, pendant lesquels il tendait de retrouver son souffle et un peu d'énergie. Harry se cala entre les coussins et Louis s'étendit sur ses jambes. 

« Harry, il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose. »

Il avait enfin pris se décision. Ça s'était fait en quelques minutes, entre le rez-de-chaussée et le salon. Ils devraient en parler un jour ou l'autre, et il était fatigué de toujours tout repousser au lendemain. 

« Tu sais que ça fait peur quand tu dis des trucs comme ça ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je sais pas... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- C'est pas facile à expliquer. »

Le silence qui suivit était lourd, et l'atmosphère semblait s'être soudain épaissie. 

« Attends, je reviens. »

Harry poussa doucement les jambes de Louis pour se lever et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Lottie grelottait, les bras croisés et sa cigarette coincée entre ses doigts tremblants. 

« Hey...  
\- Tu devrais peut-être mettre un manteau ?  
\- Non, non, j'ai bientôt fini. Ça va ?  
\- Oui, t'inquiète pas. Je venais juste pour te prévenir qu'on va se coucher.  
\- Oh. Et je fais quoi, moi ?  
\- Ce que tu veux. Tu peux regarder la télé ou utiliser l'ordi. Ou bouffer des trucs. Ce qui te chante, t'as quartier libre.  
\- D'accord. Prévenez moi si je fais trop de bruit.  
\- Pas de problème. Désolés, on te verra plus demain. Tu vois, on est vraiment des vieux.  
\- Ouais... »

La jeune fille sourit, et fit un signe de la main à Harry qui disparut bientôt à l'intérieur. Louis avait déjà pris le chemin de la chambre, et il le rejoignit, le coeur battant. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Il avait le sentiment de ne pas en finir, comme si chaque surprise pouvait avoir son lot de mauvaises nouvelles. 

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Louis était assis sur le lit, le dos contre le mur. Une ride traversait son front, et l'inquiétude de Harry redoubla. Merde, il se passait vraiment quelque chose. 

« Je sais pas trop comment dire ça.   
\- Mon Dieu, Louis, lâche le morceau.  
\- Je voudrais qu'on parle de l'accident. »

Ce fut comme si on lui avait versé un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Il se sentit défaillir. Ce sujet, ils ne l'avaient pour ainsi dire jamais évoqué. Jamais concrètement. Ils s'en sortaient toujours à coup d'allusions évasives et n'entraient jamais dans les détails. Il avait très vite compris que Louis tenait à éloigner le plus possible le moindre souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, ce matin-là. Et Harry ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il devait même avouer qu'il avait été soulagé de ne jamais avoir eu à en parler lui-même. Mais maintenant, il se sentait honteux d'avoir toujours repoussé cet instant alors que Louis trouvait enfin le courage de s'y soumettre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, le dos tourné à Louis, et attendit que la sentence tombe. Il ne savait comment il allait supporter les paroles qui allaient suivre, mais il devait tenir le coup. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder à la panique. 

« Comment tu le vis, toi, tout ça ?  
\- Euh... Je saurais pas l'expliquer. J'ai l'impression que ça va.  
\- C'est bien...   
\- Louis, c'est à propos de tes cauchemars, c'est ça ?   
\- En partie.   
\- Et quoi d'autre ? Et puis, il se passe quoi dans ces cauchemars ? Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dit.  
\- C'est juste... l'accident. La douleur. La pluie. Je t'entends, mais je ne te vois pas, et puis après je suis à l'hôpital. Il y a plein de gens autour de moi mais je ne les connais pas. Je suis tout seul. Je vais mourir et je suis tout seul.   
\- C'est comme ça que tu te souviens de ce jour ?   
\- Je me souviens pas de grand chose. De rien du tout même. Mais visiblement c'est ce que mon subconscient a retenu.   
\- Tu veux savoir comment moi je m'en souviens ?   
\- Oui, si tu veux bien...  
\- Bizarrement, c'est assez clair dans ma tête. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on n'en a jamais parlé. Ça va faire sept mois que c'est arrivé et on n'a jamais osé aborder le sujet. Pourtant, tout est tellement clair, tellement présent, comme si ça s'était passé il y a deux jours à peine.   
\- …  
\- Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais étendu sur la chaussée. Il pleuvait et j'avais froid. Et j'avais mal aussi. J'ai mis longtemps à me souvenir des quelques secondes pendant lesquelles ça a eu lieu. - Je veux dire, je me souviens du réveil et de tout ce qui a suivi, mais le choc en lui-même m'a longtemps échappé. C'est revenu par bribes, comme un souvenir éfiloché dont il manquait des morceaux. Les premières nuits, je n'ai rêvé que du moment où j'ai ouvert les yeux et où je t'ai cherché. Toujours le même moment, toujours les mêmes sensations et jamais rien de plus. Dans mes rêves, j'ouvrais les yeux, je t'entendais crier, puis je me réveillais en sueur dans mon lit. Au bout d'une semaine ou deux, j'ai commencé à avoir comme des flashs, des images en désordre qui forçaient ma mémoire. J'ai vu le camion approcher, comme au ralenti, j'ai vu le pare-brise exploser et ta tête ricocher contre la portière. Et puis sont arrivées les sensations. La douleur des brisures dans la peau. La peur en voyant ton corps rebondir comme une marionnette. L'odeur d'essence dans mes narines. Et le bruit. Putain, le bruit était partout, c'était un mélange de tôle tordue et grinçante, de cris et d'étouffements, de pluie contre mes tympans. »

Harry était entraîné par l'élan et ne remarqua pas les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Louis, ses tressaillements à chaque parole ni les tremblements de ses mains. Il était comme isolé par sa frayeur, et ses mots étaient autant destinés à Louis qu'à lui-même. Pour la première fois, il s'accordait la chance d'accepter. De regarder en arrière pour enfin oublier. Il n'était pas comme Louis. Il n'était pas hanté par ces cauchemars, il n'avait pas perdu plusieurs mois de sa vie cloué à un lit d'hôpital, mais c'était justement ça qui l'avait empêché d'assumer ses propres angoisses. Il s'était concentré sur Louis, et à présent il pouvait se laisser aller. 

« Ça a fini par passer. Tu allais mal et il fallait que je sois là pour toi.   
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Je ne te dis pas tout ça pour que tu t'en veuilles. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je me sentais obligé de le faire, mais parce que j'en avais besoin. C'était aussi égoïste que le reste, finalement. Ça m'a fait oublier la raison pour laquelle on était tous les deux là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Je n'aurais jamais pu te laisser à la dérive. Quand je t'ai vu là-bas, quand on m'a dit que tu étais dans le coma et qu'on ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer maintenant, j'ai su que ce que j'avais vécu ne prendrait jamais le dessus sur toi. Sur l'importance de ma présence auprès de toi. »

Louis sanglotait, à présent. Il ne pouvait plus rien retenir. Il ne savait exactement si c'était ce que Perrie aurait espéré de cette conversation, mais ça avait quelque chose de libérateur. Paradoxalement, savoir que Harry avait souffert lui aussi l'aidait à se sentir moins seul et moins désœuvré. Harry le rejoignit sur le lit, se glissant entre ses jambes, embrassant son visage trempé de larmes, le suppliant de se calmer, de reprendre son souffle. Il l'aimait, plus que n'importe quoi au monde, et il ne supportait pas de le voir dans un tel état, alors s'il te plaît, Louis, calme-toi. Ils savaient tous les deux que cette blessure ne disparaitrait jamais totalement, mais la confession de Harry semblait avoir ôté un poids de leurs épaules. Depuis le début, ils avançaient à deux, et bien que boitillants, ils arriveraient à faire table rase de tout ça. Après l'accident, après l'hôpital, après la rupture de leur contrat, il était temps de se relever. Et ils y arriveraient. Être ensemble était leur plus grand force.


	15. « And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming / Or the moment of truth in your lies / When everything feels like the movies / Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Isis - Goo Goo Dolls

Le rendez-vous avait été fixé dans les studios de la boîte. Leur première entrevue s'était déroulée dans les bureaux et cette fois-ci, ils allaient découvrir l'endroit où ils passeraient un bon nombre d'heures. Contre toute attente, l'équipe de management était exactement ce qu'ils auraient pu espérer. La rencontre entre les cinq garçons et les producteurs avait duré plus de deux heures et les deux partis s'accordaient sur chaque sujet abordé. À commencer par la vie sentimentale des garçons, qui ne posait visiblement aucun problème au management. Louis s'était préparé à attaquer de front le premier qui tenterait de faire passer cette situation comme problématique, mais son couple avec Harry, ainsi que la relation tout nouvelle de Liam avec un autre homme semblaient être un détail aux yeux de leurs interlocuteurs. Concernant le travail en lui-même, les libertés qu'ils avaient tant désirées sous Modest! leur tendaient les bras, comme des évidences, à croire que ces gens les connaissaient déjà par coeur. Tout était absolument parfait. Depuis cette entrevue, ils étaient tous impatients de commencer à travailler. Ils devinaient que cette collaboration serait un véritable plaisir. Louis se sentait beaucoup mieux, depuis quelques temps. Depuis sa conversation avec Harry, en fait. Le séjour de Lottie s'était déroulé à merveille, et ils ne s'étaient plus disputés pour des idioties. Bien sûr, la jeune fille était butée et l'une de ses passions était de provoquer son grand frère pour un oui ou pour un non, mais c'était resté un jeu auquel Louis avait participé avec plaisir. Il était curieux de savoir si Perrie avait respecter sa part du marché. Il aurait bien l'occasion d'en toucher deux mots à Zayn, puisque tout s'arrangeait peu à peu. D'accord, tout n'était pas parfaitement réglé. Il restait une angoisse quelque part, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas totalement à dépasser, une sensation de malaise qui restait tapie au fond de lui et que le prenait parfois à la gorge quand il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Mais Louis était persuadé que ce n'était rien de grave, rien qu'il ne pourrait oublier en retrouvant ses repères dans un studio, en pouvant de nouveau chanter, et se sentir entier, enfin. Tout irait bientôt pour le mieux, il le savait, il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

Ils furent reçus comme des princes. Louis et Harry arrivèrent quelques minutes seulement après Liam, et Niall et Zayn les rejoignirent au compte-goutte dans la demi-heure qui suivit. Ils passèrent le temps à discuter en buvant café et sodas installés dans les canapés du lounge. Liam leur raconta son soulagement de n'avoir pas à se cacher de sa relation avec Victor. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître aux yeux de tous, ils se sentaient bien ensemble et il n'aurait pas voulu que ce genre de problème vienne compliquer l'équation. Louis raconta toutes les péripéties que Lottie leur avait fait subir pendant une semaine, et tous en vinrent à la conclusion que les enfants, très peu pour eux ! L'ambiance était parfaite, Louis riait de bon coeur et Harry se délectait de cette vision. Il voulait ancrer dans sa mémoire chaque instant de bonheur qu'il partageait avec lui, de peur qu'on les leur enlève de nouveau. Même si une part de lui craignait encore une quelconque menace, le plus dur était derrière eux. La tempête était passée. Leurs vies allaient reprendre un cours normal. Quand les garçons les eurent rejoints, on les mena dans un studio certes plus petit que ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter auparavant, mais tout aussi bien aménagé. Ils décidèrent de chanter une de leurs vieilles chansons pour retrouver leurs marques, et ils votèrent presque à l’unanimité pour Rock Me. Quand les premières notes résonnèrent dans son casque, Louis sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser. Bordel, comme ça lui avait manqué. Rien n'était comparable à ça. C'était meilleur que tout. Meilleur même que ses plus belles nuits dans les bras de Harry. Il vivait pour ces moments. Il était ces moments. Il croisa le regard de Harry quand il commença à chanter, et il se dit qu'il aurait pu mourir à cet instant, que rien d'autre ne comptait plus qu'eux cinq installés en rond autour de micros, que le regard amoureux de Harry quand il commençait à chanter. Il se concentra, sentant son moment arriver. Rock Me avait toujours été une de ses chansons préférées. Le rythme, les paroles qui détonnaient déjà alors qu'ils étaient encore des adolescents tous roses, leurs voix. Il adorait son passage, chaque note y était à sa place, il pouvait enfin montrer que lui aussi était capable de chanter aussi bien que les autres. C'était là, c'était maintenant. Tout allait recommencer. Dans quelques secondes, il serait de nouveau entier.

Il suffoquait. À genoux sur le sol du studio, il essayait d'aspirer l'air, il tentait désespéramment de le faire entrer dans son poumon, d'actionner le mécanisme, de continuer à alimenter son sang de cet oxygène indispensable. Il n'avait pas trouvé les notes. À vrai dire, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de les chercher. Il avait pris une inspiration, la plus grosse qu'il pouvait, il lui semblait. Il avait voulu chanter, crier ces mots qu'ils connaissaient tous sur le bout des doigts. Mais quelque chose n'avait pas fonctionné. Son corps avait refusé de l'accompagner pour ce voyage là. Il pouvait écouter de la musique autant qu'il lui plaisait, il serait là pour faire le travail, le faire frissonner, rire, pleurer, ce n'était pas un problème. Mais il ne serait plus jamais la musique. Il le sentait. Quelque chose ne fonctionnerait plus jamais. Le morceau de verre était de retour, glissé entre ses côtes et il appuyait là où ça faisait mal. Chaque inspiration lui lacérait la poitrine. C'était une véritable torture, et pourtant, il lui fallait bien respirer, encore, s'accrocher, une main crispée sur la poitrine. Les garçons l'entouraient, lui parlaient. Ça va aller, Lou, respire, disait Harry à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Ils pensaient tous que ce n'était qu'une crise passagère, un petit rien comme ça lui arrivait parfois quand il avait fait trop d'efforts ou que l'émotion était trop forte. C'était un grand moment après tout, c'était normal que le stress lui joue quelques tours. Mais Louis, lui, savait. Il était la seule personne de cette pièce à avoir pleinement conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Il ne chanterait plus jamais. C'était fini. Cette réalité lui serrait la gorge, bloquant encore plus son souffle. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de les essuyer ou même de les cacher. La panique montait en lui. L'air n'entrait plus, sa vue se brouillait, des étincelles dansaient devant ses yeux. Sa tête tournait. Il sentait à peine la main de Harry dans son dos. Et puis soudain, il ne sentit plus rien. 

 

« Louis ? »

Sa tête lui faisait souffrir le martyre et ses paupières étaient incroyablement lourdes. Il n'était plus dans le studio, il était allongé sur un canapé de cuir froid. Il était gelé. Il tremblait. La main de Harry caressait ses cheveux, son front. Il n'entendait pas les autres, la pièce était étrangement silencieuse. Peut-être qu'on les avait laissé tranquille.

« Lou, tu m'entends ? »

Il hocha la tête et grimaça, les yeux toujours clos. Sa nuque était raide et douloureuse. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les paupières. Il savait qu'il faudrait bien qu'il s'y résoudre, mais il ne voulait pas voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, et surtout, il ne voulait pas voir cette foutue lueur d'espoir qui lui dirait qu'il fallait qu'il y retourne, qu'il réessaie, que rien n'était perdu, que ce n'était pas définitif. Il ne chanterait plus, et s'ils voulaient continuer leur carrière sans lui, il faudrait qu'il se fasse à l'idée en silence. C'était comme ça. Ils penseraient qu'il avait tort de ne pas vouloir retenter le coup, que ce genre de crise pouvait être maîtrisée et qu'ils trouveraient forcément une solution. C'était tellement évident à ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais eu le plus bel organe des cinq, et maintenant qu'il lui manquait un poumon, c'était impossible de faire face. Il n'allait pas faire des concerts sous assistance respiratoire non plus et il ne supporterait pas d'être relégué au rang de choriste, là pour faire joli sur scène avec sa gueule d'ange. Il réalisa que même s'il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus suivre la cadence et que chanter lui était à présent interdit, il ne pourrait jamais l'accepter. La jalousie lui broya le coeur et pendant une seconde, il pria de toutes ses forces pour que les garçons abandonnent eux aussi, pour qu'ils ne le laissent pas derrière en se disant qu'il surmonterait ça. Qu'il n'ait pas à vivre cette vie, la vie du petit ami d'un garçon talentueux et connu qui le suivrait de temps en temps sur la tournée et attendrait son retour dans leur grand appartement vide. Il était peut-être injuste, mais c'était leur rêve à tous les cinq, et ils n'avaient pas le droit de continuer sans lui, ce serait la pire trahison. Ils avaient commencé ensemble et devraient arrêter ensemble, c'était comme ça. Il s'en voulu soudain d'avoir espéré autant de cette journée, d'y avoir mis tous ses espoirs et d'avoir cru que c'était le point de départ pour une nouvelle vie. Il était infirme, il lui manquait un morceau à l'intérieur. Comment aurait-il pu croire que ça n'avait pas d'importance ? Il sentit la morsure du verre attaquer sa chair, encore et encore, et il serra les paupières de toutes ses forces pour la faire disparaître. Harry était à présent penché sur lui, son front collé au sien, sa main contre sa joue. 

« Lou, parle-moi...  
\- Ça va...  
\- On va réessayer, tout le monde nous attend dans le studio.  
\- Non.  
\- Tu veux attendre un peu ?  
\- Non, c'est fini.  
\- Mais non, c'était rien, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas chanté, t'as exigé trop de toi même.  
\- J'y arriverai plus. C'est fini.  
\- Louis, on peut revenir demain si tu veux...  
\- Je te dis que c'est fini, tu comprends, putain ?!  
\- Mais...   
\- Je le sais, Harry, je le sens ! J'y arriverai plus jamais, c'est terminé, c'est comme ça ! Je... Je...  
\- Calme-toi. Respire.  
\- Je chanterai plus, Harry.  
\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?  
\- Parce que je le sens... »

Louis ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il aurait voulu être seul, à cet instant. Il savait que Harry ne comprendrait pas avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il était totalement seul dans ce combat. Ils le feraient retourner en studio une dizaine de fois avant de se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'aurait pas la force de recommencer autant de fois. Il ne voulait pas avoir la sensation de voir son rêve se briser entre ses doigts une fois de plus. Il essaya de se tourner, d'ériger un mur entre Harry et lui, de le laisser de l'autre côté. Il ne comprendrait jamais cette douleur. Mais Harry tînt bon. Harry avait toujours tenu bon, quelles que soient les difficultés et il n'abandonnait jamais. C'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait autant. Parce qu'il était courageux et opiniâtre. Mais cette fois-ci, il aurait juste voulu qu'il laisse tomber, lui aussi. Qu'il accepte. 

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais les prévenir ?  
\- De quoi ? Du fait que vous allez devoir remanier les chansons sans moi ?  
\- Du fait que tu refuses de retourner en studio.   
\- C'est ça, dis leur que je refuse, c'est une merveilleuse idée. Que je fais la diva, que je ne veux pas chanter dans des conditions pareilles, que ce studio est trop petit et qu'on nous a même pas servi de champagne en arrivant.  
\- T'énerve pas, je vais seulement dire que tu te sens pas la force de revenir.   
\- Je m'énerve parce que tu comprends rien !   
\- Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose ? Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que j'accepte ça sans broncher ? Que je te dise « D'accord, n'y retourne pas, après tout qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire. » Est-ce que tu trouverais ça mieux ?   
\- Oui Harry, je trouverais ça mieux, parce que j'ai besoin que tu comprennes. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais et plus vite tu te seras rentré ça dans le crâne, mieux ce sera.  
\- Très bien. »

Harry se leva et prit le chemin du studio. Il savait que Louis allait le détester pour ça, mais il voulait simplement qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui menaçait de dévaler ses joues. Il connaissait assez bien Louis pour savoir lire dans ses yeux et ce n'était pas un simple geste de désespoir ou de dépit. C'était de la détermination, et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Pire, s'il tentait de le persuader de retourner avec lui auprès des garçons, il risquait de réveiller une colère froide et d’aggraver la situation. Les garçons attendaient toujours en studio, fébriles, et quand il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva confronté à ces trois paires d'yeux plein d'espoir et d'anxiété. Les deux producteurs qui étaient venus assister à la répétition attendaient un peu l'écart, incertains, et ils attentèrent patiemment que Harry prenne la parole.

« Il n'est pas en état de revenir. Je suis désolé.   
\- C'est pas grave, on reviendra demain, c'est pas un problème, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui, on pourra revenir nous aussi. S'il lui faut du temps, nous sommes prêt à lui en donner.  
\- C'est gentil de votre part. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit un peu plus compliqué que ça...  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Il ne reviendra pas demain.   
\- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train d'essayer de nous dire, là, Harry ?  
\- Il sent qu'il ne pourra pas le faire. Ce sont ces mots. C'est fini.   
\- Et tu comptes dire Amen à ces conneries ?  
\- Calme-toi, Zayn. C'est pas à moi de dire Amen ou pas, c'est de lui qu'il s'agit. C'est pas seulement une crise passagère.   
\- Ça t'en sais rien, et lui non plus. Putain Harry, tu crois que ça l'aide d'agir comme ça ?   
\- J'ai tort de le soutenir peut-être ?   
\- Oui, t'as tort ! Il se sent mal, c'est pas le moment de le laisser s'enfoncer encore plus. Secoue-le, putain !  
\- T'imagine pouvoir faire mieux que moi, Zayn ? Mais vas-y, je t'en prie. Si tu penses que je ne suis qu'un con incapable de savoir ce qui est bon pour son mec, vas-y.  
\- Très bien. Je ne vais pas le lâcher, moi. »

Harry serra les poings. Il ne cautionnait pas plus que Zayn ce qui était en train de se passer, mais ils n'allaient pas forcer Louis à faire ce qu'il ne se sentait plus la force de faire. Chacun ici savait que Louis vivait pour la musique, et s'il disait lui-même qu'il ne pouvait plus, c'était qu'il ne pouvait vraiment plus. Ça pouvait paraître abrupte à certains, ça pouvait ressembler à un caprice, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. En refusant de revenir, il se privait de son rêve, de la plus belle chose qu'il lui ait été donné de vivre, et Harry connaissait Louis par coeur. Il ne faisait certainement pas ça pour se distinguer ou jouer les divas comme il le lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'essaya pas de retenir Zayn, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie d'un pas décidé.

Louis se laissa glisser contre la paroi de bois vernis. Dès que Harry avait quitté la pièce, il s'était levé à son tour et s'était enfermé dans les toilettes les plus proches. Il savait ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il y allait avoir des cris, des larmes, personne n'allait comprendre et il allait passer pour l'abruti de base. Il devait évacuer, laisser aller sa douleur tranquillement pour affronter tout ça sans une larme, être droit, être fort. Il devait montrer qu'il était sûr de sa décision et que toutes les menaces n'y feraient rien. Il sanglotait, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, assis sur le carrelage froid. Il mordit sa main pour étouffer ses gémissements. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, il n'arrivait plus à respirer à nouveau. Son monde tout entier s'écroulait. Comment Harry allait-il pouvoir rester à ses côtés si déjà, ils ne se comprenaient pas ? Cette fois-ci, ils ne le suivraient plus. Plus personne ne le soutiendrait. Ils n'avaient plus de raison de le faire. Il passerait pour celui qui ruinait toujours tout, qui brisait leur rêve, et il n'aurait plus l'excuse de l'hôpital ou le souvenir récent de l'accident. Ils auraient bientôt tous oublié la véritable raison de tout ça, et ne resterait que son incompétence, son incapacité à faire convenablement son travail. Il entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir et espéra que, qui que ce soit, celui qui venait le chercher ne penserait pas à venir jusqu'ici. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus dans un coin de la pièce, comme un enfant effrayé. Mais bien sûr, son espoir était vain. Les pas reprirent et se rapprochèrent, ne laissant à Louis aucune possibilité de se dérober. Il fixa la porte qui s'ouvrit soudain sur Zayn. Ils se dévisagèrent, chacun parfaitement immobiles, dans l'attente d'une parole, d'un soupir ou d'un éclat de voix. Mais Louis ne dirait rien. Il se l'était promis. Il ne tenterait pas de se justifier et ne prendrait certainement pas les devants. Zayn n'avait qu'à se débrouiller.

 

La colère l'étouffait. Plus que de la déception ou qu'un sentiment d'incompréhension, c'était une colère sourde qui écrasait son coeur et vibrait dans ses os. Il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer, mais il avait beaucoup espéré de cette journée. Il l'avait appréhendée comme sa toute première audition pour X-Factor, comme un véritable challenge pour eux tous et surtout pour lui même. C'était comme se remettre en question, laisser de nouveaux juges décider de leur avenir. Mais la différence, l'énorme changement était que cette fois, il n'affronterait pas les jurés seul. Il avait à ses côtés quatre garçons en qui il avait confiance, qui le soutiendraient et feraient de lui quelqu'un de meilleur. Lui qui avait tant hésité lorsque le groupe s'était créé était à présent certain qu'ils lui étaient indispensables. Et aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Louis était de nouveau sur pied, et il était si fier de le savoir avec eux, digne et fort. S'il avait craint que Louis renonce, ce n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir ce matin-là. Le rendez-vous était fixé. Ils reprendraient tout à zéro et feraient mieux que jamais auparavant. Ils avaient choisi ensemble la chanson et s'étaient enfermé dans la pièce insonorisée qui leur avait tant manquée. Ces odeurs de cuir et cet espace confiné si caractéristiques avaient éveillé en lui des sensations presque oubliées. L'usure provoquée par l'inquiétude, par les visites à répétition à l'hôpital et par ses propres problèmes qui avaient accapparés chacune de ses pensées semblait avoir soudainement disparu. Il se sentait invincible. Les premières notes de Rock Me avaient retenti dans ses oreilles, les premières paroles entonnées par Harry, tout à l'identique, avec peut-être une cassure supplémentaire dans sa voix, quelque chose de plus beau encore, une maturité, une sincérité. De la qualité pure. La pression était montée d'un cran lorsqu'ils avaient tous anticipé les premières notes de Louis. C'était maintenant qu'allait se concrétiser le début de cette nouvelle collaboration. Mais rien ne s'était produit comme il l'avait espéré. La voix de Louis s'était éteinte avant même d'avoir commencé. Son souffle s'était réduit à néant, il était tombé à genoux, suffoquant, une main plaquée contre son torse. Zayn avait reconnu les crises qu'il avait vécu à l'hôpital, une nuit. L'angoisse avait eu raison de Louis, de sa motivation. Mais il aurait menti s'il ne l'avait pas senti immédiatement, lui aussi. Ce n'était pas juste une crise, quelque part au fond de lui, il en avait conscience. Mais Louis ne pouvait laisser tomber si facilement. Il ne pouvait pas, tous, les condamner au silence. Il devait se faire violence, encore et encore, et peut-être que ça finirait par marcher. Peut-être que cette fois, sa volonté serait plus forte que ses handicaps. Il le fallait. Pourtant, il avait disparu avec Harry et refusait de revenir en studio. Il les abandonnait, c'était aussi simple que ça. 

Louis ne bougeait pas, et il se dit qu'il devrait prendre la parole, mais pour dire quoi ? Pour l'engueuler, ou le rassurer, trouver les mots justes pour ne pas le brusquer, pour le convaincre de les rejoindre. Il aurait juste voulu le secouer un peu, lui ouvrir les yeux pour qu'il comprenne qu'ils étaient tous derrière lui et qu'il pouvait prendre son temps pour retrouver ses marques. Qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de reprendre un rythme intensif dans les jours qui suivaient, et que même eux auraient besoin de se remettre dans le bain avant de se sentir vraiment à l'aise. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Louis, reviens. Tu ne peux pas rester ici...  
\- …   
\- C'était qu'un premier essai. Tu ne peux pas être certain que ça ne marchera pas après seulement un essai.  
\- …  
\- Louis, réponds-moi. On est là pour te soutenir, moi le premier.   
\- …  
\- Si Harry est prêt à te laisser faire n'importe quoi, moi je n'en ai aucune envie.   
\- Arrête, Zayn...  
\- Arrêter quoi ? D'être ton ami ? De m'inquiéter pour toi ?  
\- De toujours rabaisser Harry.   
\- Je ne le rabaisse pas, il est assez grand pour le faire lui-même.   
\- Arrête.   
\- Reviens, Louis, s'il te plait.   
\- Je peux pas... »

Le jeune homme était ramassé sur lui même et ressemblait à un animal blessé. Zayn s'agenouilla près de lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça. Il aurait voulu revenir quelques heures auparavant, quand tout était encore possible et que l'avenir se faisait clair et qu'aucun obstacle ne semblait se profiler. Quoi que... S'il était aussi déçu, c'était peut-être justement parce que tout n'était pas si positif. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait autant espéré que cette journée se passe parfaitement bien était que chez lui, rien ne marchait comme il fallait. Perrie était un peu plus distante chaque jour. La situation s'était arrangée, elle s'était remise à parler, à partager des choses avec lui, mais ça n'avait pas duré. Elle ne parlait que de sujet banals, qui n'engageaient aucune confession. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de la mettre sur la voie, entamé une véritable conversation qui aurait pu l'aider à se confier. Mais elle refusait de lui accorder le moindre centimètre de terrain. Il restait sur place, il pataugeait, seul face au mur qu'elle était en train d'établir entre eux sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle l'aimait et elle le lui disait, mais le malaise était sous-jacent et les tensions plus fortes que jamais. La veille, il avait cru qu'elle poserait enfin les armes et lui accorderait d'entrer dans sa bulle. Elle avait eu l'air si proche de lui céder, à quelques mots à peine. Mais encore une fois, elle s'était dérobée. Elle avait refermé la porte et l'avait laissé dehors. Ils avaient fait l'amour et un instant il avait oublié la douleur qui faisait des ravages dans sa poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Aujourd'hui encore, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Il serra les épaules de Louis et l'aida à se relever.

« Tu vas venir avec moi, Lou. Tu peux te reposer encore, boire quelque chose et prendre tout le temps qu'il faut. Mais tu sais comme moi qu'il faut réessayer.   
\- Je... »

Zayn savait que Louis voulait protester. Il savait que s'il avait trouvé la force, il lui aurait dit d'aller se faire voir, peut-être lui aurait-il demandé d'essayer de le comprendre, d'ouvrir les yeux et de ne pas le forcer à faire une chose qui allait le rendre malade. Zayn savait qu'il allait le faire souffrir, il savait qu'il n'aurait certainement pas dû insister comme ça et que dans la tête de Louis, tout était déjà fini. Il le connaissait et savait qu'il était le genre de garçon à faire son deuil en quelques minutes seulement. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, mais une notion abrupte de la réalité. Il avait craint trop longtemps d'être mis à l'écart et serait prêt à croire très volontiers qu'ils l'avaient rayé de la liste des membres à l'instant même où il s'était évanoui. Mais sur ce point là, il avait tort. Ils croiraient toujours en lui. Et il allait le lui prouver. Il l'épaula jusqu'au studio et ils furent accueillis par des soupirs de soulagement. Seul Harry n'avait pas l'air rassuré. Il lança un regard noir à Zayn et garda ses distances. Il n'alla pas soutenir Louis et ne lui accorda pas une seule parole. De longues minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Louis sembla se refaire une santé, retrouver un semblant de motivation et s'armer de courage. Si seulement ça pouvait marcher. Si seulement le son pouvait sortir de sa gorge, au lieu de se sifflement effrayant. Si seulement cette fois-ci pouvait être la bonne. Ou la suivante. Ou même au bout de la dixième tentative. Si seulement. 

Mais rien, jamais, n'alla comme il fallait. Ni la première fois, ni celles qui suivirent. Louis était cassé. Et plus rien de bon ne sortirait de ses cordes vocales. 

 

Liam était enfermé dans un étau de douleur. La migraine qui résonnait contre ses tempes allait le rendre fou, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'en plaindre. Ils étaient enfermés dans cette pièce confinée depuis deux bonnes heures, et aucun d'eux n'avait chanté. Il n'y avait que Louis, qui se débattait contre un mal invisible, qui tentait d'extraire le meilleur de lui-même, sans jamais y parvenir. Son souffle était rauque, chargé, comme s'il n'expirait plus que l'épuisement, un épuisement sans fin. Ils étaient tous figés, soumis à cette torture interminable. Liam espérait, obscurément, que quelqu'un interrompe ce massacre. Ni Louis ni aucun d'eux ne voulait être là. Ils auraient dû partir bien avant, certainement lorsque Louis avait tenté de chanter juste après son malaise, et qu'un grincement strident s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Le même grincement qu'ils entendaient depuis à répétition. Alors qu'il commençait à se faire à l'idée de passer la soirée ici, la voix de Harry exprima ce que tous pensaient depuis longtemps déjà. 

« Allez, on arrête. Louis, viens, enlève ce casque. »

Liam tourna son regard vers Louis, redoutant sa réaction. Qu'allait-il répondre ? Voulait-il vraiment continuer, ou était-ce seulement un acte désespéré, un abandon de soi qui le poussait à recommencer à chaque fois sans même réfléchir ? Un voile passa dans les yeux du jeune homme, et Liam fut incapable de s'expliquer ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était probablement tout à la fois. Du dépit, de la honte, une fatigue sans nom, tous les pires sentiments réunis dans les pupilles éteintes de Louis. Harry avait pris la bonne décision, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nauséeux, oppressé par la peur qui s'était matérialisée en un clin d’œil. Puisque c'était fini, puisque Louis ne pouvait plus chanter, puisqu'après deux heures de tentatives il ne pouvait définitivement plus rien donner, qu'allait-il advenir d'eux cinq ? Qu'allait-il devenir, lui ? Après avoir autant souffert, après avoir repoussé jusqu'au bout leurs limites, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Que savaient-ils faire, à part chanter ? Chanter pour un public, pour leurs fans, pour ceux qui les aimaient ? Quoi d'autre ? Leurs vies étaient rythmée par la musique. Elle défilait à toute allure, entre les enregistrements, les répétitions, l'écriture, la promotion et les concerts. On les sollicitait pour chanter. On les soutenait pour leur talent. On les adulait pour leurs chansons. Leurs noms n'étaient connus que pour avoir figuré côte à côte pendant des années au dos de leurs albums, dans des livres et dans des magazines. Ils avaient même été le sujet d'un film. Ils étaient des stars. Et maintenant ? Comment revenir à l'avant ? À tout ce qu'ils avaient été avant tout ça ? Autant dire à rien du tout. Ils n'étaient rien avant One Direction. Ils étaient One Direction. Comment pouvaient-ils être quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant ? Bien sûr, ils savaient tous qu'un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait retourner à la normal, mettre les costumes au placard et redevenir des anonymes, en quelque sorte. Mais pas aussi vite. Jamais il n'avait voulu ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était des autres, mais bizarrement, il n'imaginait pas continuer sans Louis, tout comme il espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas continué sans lui. Liam s'affaissa. Il se sentait soudain très vieux, creux et résonnant, comme un arbre centenaire qui avait tout supporté, qui tiendrait encore, mais sans plus donner de jeune pousse. Lui, Liam, tiendrait debout, les pieds ancrés au sol comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais au fond, sous l'écorce, il ne resterait qu'un vide abyssal. 

« Viens... »

Louis n'en pouvait plus. Harry le tenait à présent dans ses bras et repoussait ses mèches trempés qui collaient à son front. Liam ne savait pas ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il s'approcha du couple et resta les bras balants quelques instants sans savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire. Puis il se pencha vers Louis et, refoulant un sanglot, il embrassa la tempe poisseuse de sueur du garçon.

« Je... je t'aime, Louis. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, rien de plus à dire. Étranglé par l'angoisse, il jeta un dernier regard aux garçons, à ses amis, et tourna les talons.

Liam attendait depuis près d'une heure sans avoir trouvé la force de bouger. Il était allé directement chez Victor, indifférent au fait qu'il était encore au travail. Il avait oublié à quelle heure il rentrait. Il avait tout oublié. Il était comme paralysé et incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Victor pénétra dans le hall, il ne fit pas un geste. Depuis le canapé, il ne pouvait pas le voir mais il entendait ses chaussures claquer sur le parquet. Quand il le vit enfin, toujours parfaitement habillé, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux brillants de fatigue, il hésita à dire quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas rompre cette sensation d'évoluer hors de l'action, comme un simple spectateur. Il aurait voulu le contempler ainsi des heures entières et retrouver une illusion de sérénité, juste l'espace d'un instant. Mais Victor alluma la lumière et le charme se brisa. Le jeune médecin sursauta, une main sur le coeur. 

« Putain ! »

Si Liam n'avait pas été aussi bouleversé, il aurait ri devant la mine effrayée de Victor. Mais il ne s'accorda pas même un sourire. Il ne voulait rien dire. Rien expliquer. Il voulait que Victor comprenne. Il voulait assister à l'un de ces petits miracles de la vie d'un couple. Faire partie de ces gens qui se savaient aimés si fort qu'il n'y avait besoin d'aucune parole pour permettre de se comprendre. 

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
\- …   
\- Liam ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Liam secoua la tête, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Parler lui semblait être la chose la plus compliquée à cet instant. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. 

« Vous avez déjà terminé les répétitions ?  
\- Hm...  
\- Ça s'est mal passé, c'est ça ? »

Victor s'était installé aux côtés de Liam, mais celui-ci refusait de le regarder. Il se sentait honteux. Il aurait voulu rentrer avec de bonnes nouvelles. Pour une fois, il aurait voulu que tout aille parfaitement bien. 

« C'est Louis ?  
\- …   
\- Écoute, Liam... J'espérais ne pas avoir à te dire ça, j'espérais vraiment que Louis nous prouverait qu'on avait tort mais...  
\- Vous prouverait ? Vous, qui ?  
\- L'équipe de médecins qui s'est chargée de Louis, et moi.   
\- Vous saviez ?   
\- On avait des doutes. Rien de concret, puisqu'on n'avait aucune preuve sous la main, mais il y avait de gros risques que –   
\- Et tu m'as rien dit.   
\- Je ne pouvais pas en être certain.  
\- Mais tu m'as rien dit. Tu pensais que ça pouvait arriver, mais tu m'as laissé y aller avec tous mes espoirs, comme un con, alors que tu savais qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ça ne marche pas.   
\- Liam, si j'avais parlé de ça avant, ça n'aurait servi qu'à angoisser Louis, et il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin.   
\- Parce que ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin, peut-être ?   
\- Ça aurait pu marcher. Il aurait pu réussir à chanter, malgré tout.  
\- Comme ça aurait pu ne pas marcher, et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Comme personne n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, on est tous partis comme des cons persuadés que ce serait bon. Après tout ça, tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout ce qu'il a vécu, tempérer ses espoirs aurait peut-être un peu amorti sa chute !   
\- Je sais tout ça, Liam, mais je ne savais pas comment amener la chose.   
\- Tu aurais pu commencer par m'en parler.   
\- Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu as raison, mais sur le moment je suivais une autre logique.   
\- Je sais pas quoi te dire. Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, ce sera mieux.   
\- Liam, arrête ! »

Le jeune homme s'était levé, et il s'emparait déjà de son manteau. Victor aurait dû lui en parler. Il savait qu'il n'était pas responsable du désastre de la matinée, mais il avait seulement besoin de quelqu'un à blâmer et Victor était le seul, à cet instant, qui pouvait endosser le rôle. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de rester une minute de plus. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas contre qui sa fureur était tournée. Oui, Victor aurait dû lui en parler, et il aurait du mal à lui pardonner son silence. Mais le pire, dans tout ça, s'était qu'il avait toujours su que les choses pourraient mal se passer. Il avait bêtement suivi le mouvement, et il avait espéré si fort que Louis soit capable, malgré son handicap, de chanter comme avant, que toute retenue, toute méfiance avait disparu de son esprit. Mais c'était une erreur. Il était autant responsable que Victor d'avoir joué le jeu de l'ignorance. Victor était un professionnel, et son boulot était de les mettre en garde. Mais lui, il était l'ami de Louis. N'était-ce pas pire encore ? Il enfila son manteau en hâte et ignora les supplications de Victor. Aujourd'hui, il aurait plus que tout voulu rester avec lui. Il aurait préféré de loin vivre ces premières heures de deuil à ses côtés. Il avait peur de se retrouver seul et d'affronter la réalité, et savait qu'au fur et à mesure que la journée avancerait, et que le jour s'assombrirait, le poids de la déception et de la peur entamerait peu à peu son moral.

 

Le départ de Liam les avait tous consterné. Aucun d'eux ne savait exactement comment agir, mais pour sa part, Niall n'imaginait pas une seconde les laisser dans une telle situation. Il était impliqué dans cette histoire, tout comme Liam, Harry, et Zayn et s'il avait cédé à la tentation de quitter le studio dès maintenant, il n'aurait pas été certain de pouvoir affronter de nouveau leurs regards. Mais Liam n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Il n'avait pas trouvé la force d'endurer cette épreuve de plus, et personne ne pouvait le blâmer pour ça. Niall avait simplement espéré qu'ils puissent rester tous ensemble et se soutenir du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Alors voilà, ils en étaient là. Harry avait presque ordonné à Louis de tout arrêter et le silence qui avait suivi avait été l'un des plus longs et des plus désagréables que Niall n'ait jamais eu à vivre. Après que Liam soit parti, il avait fallu un long moment à tout le monde pour se remettre du choc, pour accepter tant bien que mal que rien de bien n'arriverait à présent. Niall ne savait pas trop ce que signifiait ce départ précipité, ces quelques mots à Louis et ce regard trouble qu'il lui avait adressé en quittant la pièce. Ce dont il était certain, par contre, c'était qu'il aurait du mal à accepter sa fuite. Il savait que son ami s'était rué chez Victor, et même s'il comprenait pourquoi, il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter que le médecin soit le premier sur sa liste et que lui, Niall, doive se contenter des restes que Liam voulait bien lui accorder. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, et Victor était là depuis si peu. Comment pouvait-il prendre autant de place ? Mais c'était comme ça, il devrait s'y faire et surtout, il ne devait pas y penser maintenant. 

Louis était à présent assis dans l'un des fauteuils en régie, entouré des autres, et Niall avait suivi le mouvement sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était sonné, et les premiers mots qu'il prononça semblèrent venir de très loin. 

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Même Harry, qui avait fixé résolument le sol sans plus daigner parler, même Zayn, son regard noir allant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce sans jamais trouver où se poser, même Louis, même Louis et ses yeux lourds de fatigue, même Louis et sa respiration sifflante, même Louis et son mutisme qui, après tout, ne faisait que commencer. 

« Et qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire, d'après toi, Niall ?  
\- Bah, j'en sais rien, on peut en parler non ?  
\- Non, Niall. On va faire notre vie. Chacun de notre côté. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? On va se reconstruire, on en a bien besoin. »

Les managers baissèrent le regard. Ils ne se battraient pas pour eux, et ils avaient raison. Il y avait un moment où il fallait laisser partir les choses, lâcher prise, et ils ne se mettraient certainement pas en danger pour cinq gamins un peu perdus. Ils avaient grandi, certes, et après ? Mener One Direction à une renaissance, à une gloire nouvelle n'était plus d'actualité. Tant pis pour eux, tant pis pour le public. Ils s'en remettraient. 

« Mais pas moi. J'en n'ai rien à foutre de me reconstruire, c'est sur vous que j'ai basé mon avenir.   
\- Grandis un peu, Niall... »

Le jeune homme tourna un regard stupéfait vers Harry. Il en avait le souffle coupé. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Vraiment, rien ne se passait comme prévu.

« Mais pour qui tu te prends, exactement ?   
\- Tu m'as parlé, Malik ? Je te croyais trop occupé à prendre soin de mon mec. Tu le fais si bien, on dirait. Pas vrai ?  
\- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.   
\- Tu veux dire quoi, par là ?   
\- Que tu nous casses les couilles depuis plus de six mois avec ton Louis qui va pas bien, qu'il faut protéger, et tout le bordel. Mais apparemment, t'es pas foutu de faire grand chose à part gueuler. Tu commences, non, tu achèves de nous prendre la tête ! De quel droit tu parles comme ça à Niall, de quel droit tu t'imagines que tu vaux mieux que lui ? »

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il vivait chacune des paroles que Zayn assénait lentement, mais sûrement à Harry, qu'il lui enfonçait dans le crâne sans aucun remords. C'était pour le défendre, mais derrière ses arguments se cachait une aversion effrayante, incompréhensible. Zayn concentrait toute sa colère sur Harry, et Niall se demanda à quel moment exactement ils avaient cessé d'être amis. 

« Je me demande pourquoi tu défends Niall alors que tu n'es même pas capable de regarder Louis à cet instant. Tu l'as forcé à venir ici ! Tu l'as poussé à se faire du mal, à pousser ses limites jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne pratiquement plus debout ! Tu te prétends son ami, maintenant ? Tu t'es bien regardé, avant de m'accuser de mal traiter les autres ?   
\- Je n'ai forcé Louis en rien, je lui ai juste parlé et il a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber comme ça. Je n'ai fait que dire ce qu'on pensait tous. Et ce que toi, son mec, la personne la plus importante de sa vie, n'a pas été foutue de dire. Toi, tu as baissé les bras, tu as laissé tomber avant même d'avoir essayé. Tu trouves que c'est ça, le soutien ? Tu te trouves meilleur que moi ?  
\- Oui. Bien sûr que je suis meilleur que toi. Je l'ai toujours été Zayn, quand tu batifolais avec une fille dont tu te fichais, moi je me battais pour construire quelque chose avec le garçon dont j'étais amoureux. Mais ça y est, maintenant que Perrie est vraiment la bonne, que tu l'aimes, tu t'imagines tout savoir sur tout et être capable de tout gérer ? »

Ça allait trop loin. Niall ne savait plus quoi faire, et finalement, il aurait voulu avoir eu la présence d'esprit de Liam et partir avant d'assister à ça. Un tel étalage de ressentiments, une telle gravité de ce qu'ils se disaient ne pouvait pas venir de nulle part. Harry était devenu fou, il le reconnaissait à peine, ses yeux exhorbités rivés sur Zayn qui, peu à peu, blêmissait. 

« Je t'interdis de parler de Perrie comme ça.   
\- Je te parle de Perrie parce que tu te mêles de mes propres affaires. Parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'intervenir auprès de Louis en permanence, parce qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie de faire valoir mon opinion, il faut que tu sois là et imposer le tien. Je ne me suis jamais mêlé de ton couple, laisse moi gérer le mien.  
\- J'en n'ai rien à battre de ton couple, espèce de con. Louis est mon ami, il ne t'appartient pas. Il est encore capable de réfléchir par lui même et j'ai le droit de lui donner mon avis sans que ça ne te défrise.   
\- Quand tu forces Louis à se faire du mal, ça me concerne. Quand tu l'obliges à venir ici et à le mettre face à ses prétendues obligations, ça me concerne. Quand tu parles en son nom, ça me concerne, pas que tu insinues que j'ai tort, parce qu'aux yeux de tous, tu es le héros qui l'a convaincu quand je n'ai été qu'une merde incapable de le soutenir.   
\- Alors c'est ça, c'est ta petite fierté mal placée qui fait des siennes.   
\- Non, c'est justement tout le contraire. Moi, je m'inquiète pour lui. Toi, tu ne fais qu'essayer de combler un vide que tu traînes depuis un moment déjà. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

Niall vit Zayn devenir plus pâle encore et se tourner vers Louis, mécaniquement. Son ami n'était plus accablé, ni épuisé, il était véritablement effrayé. 

« T'as pas fait ça.  
\- Zayn...  
\- Tais-toi ! N'essaie même pas de te justifier ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies pu me trahir à ce point. En fait, c'est vrai. Tout est vrai. Vous n'êtes que des petites putes, toi le premier, vous êtes incapables de réaliser l'importance de la confiance que les autres vous accordent. Qu'est ce que ça t'a apporté, d'en parler avec Harry ? Vous avez pu en débattre, et tranquillement, dans votre plumard, vous vous êtes bien marrés en vous disant qu'on n'était que deux gros cons, que c'était quand même pas compliqué de mettre une capote et que vous, un truc pareil vous arriverait jamais parce que vous êtes bien plus malins que le reste du monde.   
\- Zayn, c'était pas du tout ça, ça s'est pas passé comme ça, je te le jure.  
\- Ferme ta gueule, j'en n'ai plus rien à foutre. Je m'en fous de tes excuses bidons, quand je pense que Perrie t'as fait confiance, qu'elle t'a parlé... Ça me dégoûte. Tu me dégoûtes, Louis. »

C'était un véritable cauchemar. Zayn pétait les plombs. Il sanglotait en hurlant sur Louis, qui s'était recroquevillé sur sa chaise comme s'il craignait que des coups tombent d'un moment à l'autre. Mais les mots de Zayn étaient bien plus violents que n'importe quels poings serrés. Niall réalisa qu'il ne connaissait plus ses amis, que tous lui avaient caché les pires choses comme les meilleures, qu'encore une fois, il était seul, toujours seul. Liam avait déserté, Zayn, Louis et Harry étaient en train de se déchirer et tous les trois avaient complètement oublié sa présence. Ils avaient même oublié où ils se trouvaient et il avait honte pour eux, à hurler comme ça sous les yeux d'étrangers. Ils avaient oublié que sans lui, Louis ne serait pas debout et même s'il n'était pas capable de chanter, il était vivant et c'était grâce à lui, à lui seul et non pas grâce au prétendu soutien de ces deux abrutis plein de testostérones qui pensaient avec leurs couilles. Pour une fois, le dominé avait bouffé les dominants, et pourtant on l'avait encore une fois oublié. À cet instant, il les haïssait tous les trois. À cet instant, il décida qu'il en avait marre. Que c'était terminé. Que finalement, il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'eux pour se construire un avenir, au contraire, il serait bien plus tranquille sans leurs fiertés qui dévorait tout. 

« Je me casse. »

Soudain, ce fut comme s'il existait de nouveau. On se tournait vers lui, on se souvenait qu'il était là, qu'il avait une voix et une opinion, lui aussi. Pourtant, il avait le sentiment qu'ils se foutaient pas mal du fait qu'il soit là ou pas. Qu'il s'en aille, ce n'était pas leur problème. Ce n'était plus leur problème. Eh bien, c'était parfait ainsi. Harry avait raison. Chacun de son côté, ce serait bien plus simple. Pourquoi s'encombrer avec des amitiés qui visiblement n'étaient pas plus importantes que ça, qui pouvaient se briser en seulement quelques secondes pour des conneries.

« Tu sais quoi ? Non. C'est moi qui me casse. Je me tire définitivement, vous comprenez ? Je ne veux plus jamais, je dis bien jamais, entendre parler de vous. Vous êtes à la fois la meilleure et la pire chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Je suis désolé, Niall, c'est pas de ta faute, toi t'as rien demandé, tu demandes jamais rien de toute façon. Tu suis le mouvement, t'as raison, c'est plus simple comme ça. Moi j'en ai marre de suivre vos conneries. J'en ai marre de voir ta gueule, Harry Styles, et toi, Louis, t'es certainement le plus décevant dans cette histoire. J'aurais été prêt à être derrière toi quoi qu'il arrive. Tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi. À quel point je t'ai aimé. Et à quel point ça fait mal de réaliser que tu n'es qu'une petite fouineuse sournoise et bavarde qui ne prend son pied qu'en riant de la vie des autres.   
\- Je n'ai jamais voulu –  
\- Tais-toi, maintenant. Je vais vous laisser vous dépatouiller entre vous, je vais aller récupérer ma trainée de meuf et tâcher de prendre soin d'elle, elle qui le mérite vraiment.  
\- Zayn, s'il te plaît... »

La porte avait déjà claqué derrière lui. Niall n'en revenait pas. Le temps s'arrêta de nouveau, mais cette fois, aucun espoir ne persistait. Ils n'arrangeraient plus les choses, ni lui, ni personne. Il venait de perdre l'un des meilleurs amis qu'il n'ait jamais eu, un des garçons qui avait partagé toute sa vie, toutes ses joies, ces quatre dernières années et qui venait de claquer la porte pour une histoire qu'il n'avait même pas vraiment comprise. Il avait même réussi à se faire voler la vedette, cette fois encore. Une sortie de manquée, une de plus, mais après tout, qui comptait ? Il attrapa sa veste sans même regarder Louis et Harry. Poussé par un élan de professionnalisme, le dernier, il serra la main des membres de l'équipe qui les avait accueilli et s'excusa pour le désordre qu'ils avaient causé. Puis il prit le chemin de la sortie d'un pas d'automate. Il lui semblait être hors du temps. Sur le chemin, ce fut comme s'il remontait à la surface. Comme si le monde reprenait lentement possession de la réalité. De sa réalité. Il était toujours Niall Horan, et il lui fallait bien vivre. Il lui fallait bien mettre un pied devant l'autre et avancer, encore et toujours. Il grimpa dans le premier métro qui passait, sans même savoir où il allait se retrouver. Il s'en foutait pas mal. Il fallait vivre, alors il vivait. Le reste n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Les choix, les goûts, les envies, tout ça venait en second plan. Son cerveau n'était plus en mesure de s'en soucier. Il pouvait bien s'arrêter à cette station, prendre ce couloir, et remonter à la surface dans cette rue là, tourner à gauche, ou à droite, avaler les mètres et les kilomètres sans même s'en soucier. Il pouvait bien s'arrêter ici, pousser cette porte et entrer dans ce pub alors qu'il n'était pas 17h. Il pouvait bien commander une bière, et puis une autre, et encore une autre. Si son foie tenait, tant mieux. Sinon, c'était la vie. Tous les jours, des gens mourraient. Des enfants, des vieillards, des célibataires, des travailleurs, des chômeurs, des innocents et des ordures. Qui était-il de plus, ou de moins que ceux-là ? Il n'était qu'une particule parmi des centaines de milliers d'autres. Une poussière. Alors, à quoi bon ? 

Il sembla s'éveiller d'un long sommeil alors qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, ni les verres se vider. Il n'avait pas entendu l'homme approcher et lui demander quelque chose. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il répondait, ni sur quel ton il le faisait. Il n'était peut-être plus aussi drôle qu'avant. Ou peut-être que celui-ci n'avait pas d'humour. Ou peut-être que cette fille qu'il tripotait depuis plusieurs minutes n'était pas totalement célibataire. Peut-être même que c'était une menteuse, comme tous les autres et qu'il n'était pas aussi mignon qu'elle le disait. Toujours était-il que le poing s'était écrasé entre ses yeux et qu'il avait eu peur que le craquement qu'il entendait soit son nez. Mais ce n'était que le tabouret de bar qu'il venait de briser avec son dos. Tout allait presque bien. Revenant à lui, peu à peu, il avait trouvé que cet homme était bien cavalier à se comporter ainsi avant même de lui avoir demandé qui il était. Dans la suite logique des choses, il avait riposté avec ce morceau de bois qui tenait fort bien dans sa paume. Casser des tabourets pouvait s'avérer utile, parfois. Il y eut un autre craquement, mais cette fois, c'était bel et bien un os. Une mâchoire, pour être plus précis. L'homme en face était solide, mais son enthousiasme sembla être altéré par les dents qu'il crachait presque par poignées. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le t-shirt et on le tira un peu plus loin, annonçant que les flics allaient arriver et que c'était pas bon pour sa gueule. Il riait. Il était Niall Horan, il n'en avait pas grand chose à foutre. Effectivement, la police finit par arriver, et c'est bel et bien lui qu'on emmena. Dans le fourgon, on lui expliqua que l'homme ne voulait pas porter plainte pour coups et blessures, qu'il avait bien de la chance, mais qu'il faudrait quand même qu'il passe la nuit au poste pour dégriser et qu'il paye la caution le lendemain matin. En un éclair, il était retombé au rang de simple mortel, de jeune homme tapageur et bagarreur, ivre, incontrôlable et assez con pour se faire embarquer au poste. Il n'était plus une célébrité qui intéressait les magazines people, mais un simple citoyen lambda qui cherchait la merde et qui la trouvait. Cette idée ne fut déplaisante qu'un instant. Revenir à la vie normale, est-ce vraiment si désagréable ? Bon, il n'était pas dans la meilleure des situations, mais à l'avenir, il tâcherait de faire mieux. Il se trouverait bien un boulot, et peut-être même une nana. Tout n'était pas perdu. À partir de maintenant, on allait enfin lui foutre la paix. Il se plia en deux et grogna. Son foie n'était pas très content de cette soirée, lui non plus. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit une grande réussite. Le flic se pencha vers lui et lui demanda ce qu'il avait. C'est un peu long à expliquer, répondit-il. Est-ce qu'il avait quelqu'un à appeler ? Niall réfléchit une seconde et éclata de rire. Il n'allait quand même pas appeler sa mère maintenant. Viendrait un jour où il trouverait la force de pardonner, et alors, il aurait de nouveau quelqu'un à appeler. Mais ce soir, ce soir, c'était un loup solitaire. Un aigle dans la nuit. Il était traversé par la grâce, et il pouvait enfin voir le chemin que les autres ignoraient. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il était bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait être heureux.

C'était peut-être le milieu de la nuit quand il se réveilla de nouveau, trempé de sueur et gémissant de douleur. Son ventre n'allait pas mieux, c'était même pire. Le jeune policier du fourgon était encore là, et il lui parlait. Niall n'entendait pas vraiment sa voix, mais il voyait ses lèvres bouger. Comme il le regardait, il supposait que c'était à lui qu'il parlait. Il aurait bien voulu répondre, mais il avait tellement mal que s'il ouvrait la bouche, ce serait pour vomir. Et puis de toute façon, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait. Le type finit par entrer et à saisir son poignet entre ses doigts avant de se ruer hors de la cellule. Bon. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la grande forme. Peut-être qu'il allait appeler sa maman, finalement. Il essaya d'attraper son téléphone, mais il n'était plus dans sa poche. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus rien dans ses poches. Bizarre, cette histoire. Le flic revînt dans la cellule et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il entendit trois mots. Ambulance, Liam, et hôpital. Qu'est-ce que Liam foutait à l'hôpital ? Il essaya de réfléchir à ce qui avait pu se passer. Est-ce que Victor travaillait de nuit et qu'après avoir eu des rapport sexuels en public, ils s'étaient fait coffrer tous les deux ? En tout cas, il n'en voulait pas dans sa cellule. Mais l'alcool le faisait toujours délirer, et avant qu'il ne parvienne à dresser un scénario cohérent, il s'était évanoui de nouveau.

 

« Niall ?   
\- …   
\- Mais quel con ! Tu m'entends ?  
\- Liam, ça sert à rien de gueuler.   
\- Victor, ta gueule !  
\- Je vais chercher un café...  
\- C'est ça, c'est encore ce que tu fais de mieux !  
\- Quoi ?... Laisse tomber.  
\- …  
\- Niall ?!  
\- Le toubib a raison, ça sert à rien de gueuler.  
\- Il est kiné. »

Niall hocha la tête. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et l'estomac retourné. Il avait aussi une perfusion dans le bras et un pyjama immonde qui ne lui appartenait certainement pas. Comment diable s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que Liam était là ? Pourquoi est-ce que VICTOR était là ? Putain, qu'il avait mal à la tête. 

« T'es vraiment qu'un gros con.  
\- A tes souhaits.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- A-tes-souhaits. Genre, que tes désirs se réalisent quoi.  
\- Je... Je te déteste quand tu es bourré.  
\- Moi je t'aime.  
\- Je sais, tu aimes tout le monde.  
\- Non. Pas VICTOR. Et pas KAREN. Elle a menti.  
\- C'est qui Karen ?  
\- Une menteuse.  
\- Je vois. Écoute, il faut que tu restes ici cette nuit. Apparemment, ton foie n'a pas particulièrement apprécié ta petite soirée, et ça pourrait être dangereux. Ça pourrait aussi n'être rien du tout, mais il faut que tu restes en observation cette nuit.   
\- Il s'est passé quoi ?  
\- T'as bu comme un trou, tu t'es battu, tu t'es fait arrêter et t'as fait une crise de foie. Voilà. T'es tout jaune, tu pues l'alcool et heureusement qu'il te restait de la batterie, parce que la police a pu m'appeler et j'ai pu leur expliquer le problème. Je savais pas que t'étais ton numéro d'urgence.   
\- Bah...  
\- T'aurais pas pu faire un meilleur choix. Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu, j'ai appelé Victor sur le chemin et on est monté directement.   
\- J'le savais. Mais Victor, pas obligé...  
\- Niall, tu devrais plutôt être content de le voir ici. On s'est engueulé cet après-midi, et pourtant quand je l'ai appelé et que je lui ai dit que tu étais à l'hôpital, il n'a pas hésité une seconde. Et soyons honnête, avec la journée qu'on vient d'avoir, t'as de la chance qu'on soit là tous les deux.   
\- Hmph.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ?   
\- Zayn est parti.  
\- Comment ça il est parti ?   
\- Il est parti. Pour de bon.  
\- De quoi tu me parles ? Je comprend rien.  
\- Avec Harry et Louis, ils se sont beaucoup disputés. Y'a eu un problème avec Perrie je crois, et Louis, il a pas gardé le secret. Alors Zayn est parti.  
\- J'y comprends rien à ton histoire, Niall. Dors, on en parlera demain, d'accord ? Je reste là.  
\- Hmhm... »

Niall avait déjà fermé les yeux et sa tête dodelinait sur le côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait déjà profondément. Liam poussa un long soupir et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, les yeux mi-clos. Il serrait toujours la main de Niall entre ses doigts. Cette journée avait été beaucoup trop fatigante, pour tout le monde. Niall avait fini par craquer, et personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Cette histoire avec Zayn, Harry et Louis avait éveillé sa curiosité. Même si Niall était très imbibé ce soir, il avait eu l'air si sérieux, et la profonde tristesse qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux l'avait fait douter quelques secondes. Que s'était-il encore passé après son départ ? Égoïstement, il préférait garder le mystère intact. Demain, il serait temps d'y penser et de prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde. Mais ce soir, il voulait juste souffler un peu et se remettre de ce concentré d'émotions et de stress. Il sentit la main de Victor serrer doucement son épaule. Ce soutien allait devenir la chose la plus précieuse de sa vie, il en avait pleinement conscience.

 

Harry aurait préféré creuser un trou et se recroqueviller à l'intérieur plutôt que d'affronter Louis à cet instant. L'appartement si paisible et lumineux d'ordinaire lui parût comme un piège qui se refermait sur lui. Les murs semblaient se rapprocher et il suffoquait. Louis n'avait rien dit sur le chemin du retour et ils avaient passé deux heures à se dévisager jusqu'à ce que l'un deux trouve la force de prendre la parole. C'était Harry qui avait engagé la conversation. Il avait juste voulu briser la glace. En soit, ça avait plutôt bien marché. Il n'avait simplement pas prévu que ça dégénère autant, et il se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. 

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être aussi con, Harry !  
\- Mais j'ai fait quoi, tu peux me dire, à part te soutenir ?  
\- Tu es incapable de fermer ta grande gueule, c'est ça ton problème ! J'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance.  
\- Je n'ai dit que ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. T'as vu comme moi qu'il me poussait à bout, j'aurais dû réagir comment ?  
\- Pas comme ça ! Pas en me trahissant moi, pas en le trahissant lui ! T'es complètement malade de parler de ce qui est arrivé à Perrie comme si c'était une anecdote de son histoire ! Je t'en ai parlé parce que je pensais que tu saurais garder le secret, je t'ai expliqué à quel point c'était important, mais non, monsieur Harry Styles était poussé à bout, ohlala quelle horreur, je vais dire des choses abominables à mon meilleur ami pour me sentir mieux dans ma peau ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre ? Ça te paraît être ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre ? Parce que je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il ne veut plus jamais nous voir, avec tes conneries !  
\- Ça nous fera des vacances. Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami. C'est toi qui t'es toujours bien entendu avec lui. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi.  
\- Mais va te faire foutre, pauvre con ! T'es vraiment qu'un sale connard d'égoïste Harry ! Est-ce que ça t'as traversé l'esprit, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que moi j'avais besoin de lui ?  
\- C'est ça le problème. Que tu aies encore besoin de lui et de moins en moins besoin de moi. Le problème, c'est que tu n'as jamais vu que Zayn s'est toujours rengorgé de t'avoir comme ami, surtout après l'accident. Cette façon qu'il avait de mettre en avant ses incroyables capacités à te comprendre et à te protéger. Il a toujours fait ça. Il l'a fait avec Perrie. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué, ça, hein ? Cette façon de se pavaner à son bras en public, mais dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, d'agir en parfait célibataire satisfait de sa position d'homme libre. Et moi pendant ce temps-là, je me battais pour te garder, à l'abri des regards, pour te respecter malgré les mensonges qu'on montait de toutes pièces. »

Le regard de Louis s'était soudain durci et ses lèvres tremblaient imperceptiblement. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune traces de larmes dans ses yeux. Il n'était que colère. 

« T'es qu'un jaloux, en fait. T'es jaloux d'un mec, pleinement hétéro, qui ne m'a jamais attiré une seule seconde.  
\- Absolument pas.  
\- C'est ça. Dis-moi, Harry, je peux te poser une question, juste une ?  
\- …  
\- Quand tu m'as embrassé, chez Zayn, pendant la soirée, c'était aussi juste une de tes montées de testostérone ridicules ? Est-ce que notre histoire est basée sur ta jalousie stupide ?   
\- …  
\- Ton silence est éloquent.  
\- Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais très bien à quel point je t'aime, et comme je t'aimais déjà quand j'ai trouvé la force de t'embrasser ce soir-là. Putain, Louis, comment tu peux croire une chose pareille ?  
\- Parce que la personne que j'ai vu aujourd'hui n'est pas le Harry dont je suis tombé amoureux. Je ne suis pas amoureux de la personne que j'ai en face de moi ce soir. En fait, je la méprise profondément, et je voulais juste être sûr que je ne mettais pas trompé sur toute la ligne à ton sujet, c'est tout. »

Le regard de Harry était empli de panique. Il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots-là, il ne voulait pas être la personne que Louis décrivait, et pourtant il le savait, c'est ce qu'il avait été. La violence de ses mots et de son regard avait été la pire de ses erreurs. S'en prendre à Zayn comme il l'avait fait était la dernière chose qu'il aurait dû faire dans un moment pareil, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait tout arrêter, fermer les yeux, se boucher les oreilles, redevenir un enfant, oublier tout, revenir en arrière, oublier l'accident, la peur, la douleur, repartir avant le succès, la célébrité, les contrats, X-Factor, redevenir Harry, juste Harry, redevenir un gamin inconnu aux yeux du monde et inconnu aux yeux de Louis. Tout refaire depuis le début, et essayer de faire mieux, cette fois-ci. Ne pas l'embrasser dans les toilettes d'une soirée trop arrosée. Ne pas le rencontrer dans un concours où ils s'étaient opposés, reprendre où il aurait pu encore tout réussir et tant pis si c'était différent. Tant pis si on l'aimait moins, ou moins bien, et tant pis si on lui enlevait l'un de ses rêves les plus chers. Non, son rêve le plus cher. Celui de chanter et d'être connu pour ça. Si quelqu'un devait l'aimer, ce ne devait être que lui. Si on l'oubliait en clin d'oeil, alors d'accord, il lui suffisait qu'il l'aime jusqu'à la fin. Il serait prêt à renoncer à tout pour Louis. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi clair dans son esprit. Pourtant, les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche n'allaient qu'aggraver davantage la situation.

« Si tu me donnais l'impression de compter plus que lui, on n'en serait pas là.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?  
\- Pourquoi tu es revenu avec lui, ce matin ? Pourquoi pas moi, Louis ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas dit, ou qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, je n'en sais rien. Juste pourquoi lui ?  
\- …  
\- C'était à croire que tu le faisais exprès, juste pour me faire du mal.   
\- Tu penses vraiment que je suis le genre de personne à te faire du mal volontairement ?  
\- J'en sais rien. Si t'as une bonne explication, alors donne la moi.  
\- J'en n'ai pas, et même si c'était le cas, je m'abaisserais pas à me justifier parce que tu es assez con pour croire ce genre de choses. »

Louis avait sauté sur ses pieds et prit le chemin de la chambre. Harry hésita quelques secondes. Était-ce un message subliminal destiné à lui faire comprendre qu'il devait dormir sur le canapé ? Et puis merde, il n'en avait rien à foutre de ses messages à la con, s'il avait quelque chose à dire qu'il le dise ! Il se rua à sa suite et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« A quoi tu joues là ?  
\- Je suis fatigué, laisse moi tranquille.  
\- Si j'ai encore des choses à dire, j'aimerais bien que tu me laisses les dire sans décider que la conversation est close !  
\- Tu as encore des choses à dire ?  
\- …  
\- Alors bonne nuit !   
\- Tu...   
\- Tu seras gentil d'aller sur le canapé. Avec ma hanche, c'est pas conseillé.   
\- Tu me fais chier, Louis. Me rejette pas comme ça, pas maintenant, j'ai toujours essayé de faire ce qu'il fallait, et comme Zayn, tu me fais payer le fait de ne pas en avoir fait assez. T'as l'impression que je t'ai abandonné, toi aussi ?  
\- Oui, Harry. Mais je ne te reproche pas de ne pas en avoir fait assez, au contraire. T'en a trop fait, beaucoup trop, et maintenant mon meilleur ami, la personne la plus importante de ma vie, ne veut plus entendre parler de moi.  
\- Si c'est comme ça, alors tu viens de perdre la dernière personne qui s'inquiétait un tant soit peu pour toi. Mais si je suis si peu important pour toi, après tout qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre. »

Harry referma la porte si violemment que le bois explosa, laissant une fissure profonde dans l'embrasure. La fureur tendait ses muscles à l'en faire souffrir. Ses yeux brûlaient et la pièce tournait autour de lui. Elle vacillait. Il tenait à peine debout. Est-ce que c'était terminé ? Est-ce qu'ils venaient de rompre sans même s'en rendre compte ? Ça lui paraissait impossible et à la fois horriblement réel. Il l'aimait si fort que ça rongeait chacun de ses organes et il aurait voulu disparaître pour ne pas avoir à supporter d'être lui-même. Il resta planté dans le couloir de longues minutes, incapable de bouger. De l'autre côté de la porte, Louis pleurait. Il l'entendait sangloter mais quelque chose l'empêchait de faire un pas vers lui. D'ouvrir la porte à la volée et de se précipiter pour le serrer dans ses bras comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient. Il voulait arranger les choses, se blottir contre lui comme toujours. Ils n'avaient jamais passé une nuit séparés, sauf quand Louis était à l'hôpital. Ils ne s'étaient jamais endormis en colère l'un contre l'autre. Et ils avaient largement dépassé le stade de la simple colère. Harry avait le sentiment que les choses n'auraient pas pu être pire, et pire encore, qu'elles ne pourraient plus jamais s'arranger. Comme s'ils étaient arrivés au bout de quelque chose, la fin d'un tout. Comme s'ils n'avaient plus rien à donner à cette histoire, ni l'un ni l'autre. Harry s'était toujours dit que si ce moment arrivait un jour, ils seraient assez forts. Ils s'aimaient bien trop pour finir comme tous les autres couples, ils étaient différents, ils étaient eux. Ce soir, il ne savait plus. Il écoutait les sanglots qui filtraient à travers la porte, le sifflement de sa respiration, et cette forme de torture l'emplissait de culpabilité. C'était comme se lacérer soi-même le coeur, de son plein grès, et s'interdire d'y mettre fin. Par fierté ? Ou par dignité ? Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'il voulait souffrir et faire souffrir Louis encore plus. Quand enfin de l'autre côté de la porte, le silence se fit, ou presque. Ne restait que cette respiration sifflante, ce râle insupportable. Il laissa ses pieds le guider jusqu'au canapé du salon. Il ne prit même pas le temps de l'ouvrir. Il se laissa tomber tout habillé et ferma les yeux, priant pour trouver le sommeil, enfin.

 

La porte claqua. Dans l'appartement, tout était noir. Méconnaissable. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais avant même d'entrer, avant même de glisser la clé dans la serrure, il criait son nom. Sur le pas de la porte, il était misérable. Les larmes descendaient jusque dans son cou, il se sentait sale. Il se sentait vide. Il l'appela encore, sa voix se brisa. Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers et le trouva là, chancelant, les jambes tremblantes, elle se précipita. Il ouvrit les bras et les referma sur son corps frêle. Son odeur emporta tout. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte, et ensemble, ils s'assirent sur le carrelage froid. Elle ne posa pas de questions. Elle ne dit rien. Il n'y avait que son souffle sur son visage qui sécha doucement les larmes, que sa main sur sa nuque comme un dernier rempart. Il ne restait plus rien, plus rien d'autre qu'elle.


	16. « Cause I'd catch a grenade for ya, throw my hand on a blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a train for ya, you know I'd do anything for ya. »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Grenade - Bruno Mars

Liam épousseta une poussière invisible sur son épaule et se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir en pied. Il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il voulait porter, mais au moins, il savait maintenant qu'il ne voulait surtout pas d'un costume blanc. Il soupira et enleva le trente cinquième veston de la journée. S'il avait su que les choses étaient si compliqués, il aurait peut-être reconsidéré sa réponse. Mais quand Victor apparut, cintré dans un costume sombre, et l'air contrarié, son coeur se serra.

« Je suis pas pour, la cravate géante...  
\- Je crois qu'on peut faire sans.  
\- Et toi ?   
\- Moi quoi ?  
\- Genre le veston, le nœud pap et les chaussures, c'est mort. Sinon le reste ça peut passer.  
\- Le reste ? A part les chaussettes qu'est-ce qui est à ton goût ?  
\- … Tu veux en essayer un autre ?  
\- Je sais pas si j'ai la force morale pour ça. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je serai laid le jour de notre mariage. Fais avec.  
\- Mais non, mais non. Ma mère te tuerait. »

Liam eut un sourire. La mère de Victor avait une fâcheuse tendance à se mêler de tout ce que faisait son fils et même en trois ans, Liam n'avait jamais appris à faire avec. La voir débarquer à l'improviste un jour sur deux depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à organiser le mariage avait achevé de le déprimer. Il décida qu'ils en avaient assez fait pour aujourd'hui et commença à délasser ses chaussures immondes. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'ils avaient le costume de Victor et qu'il leur restait encore assez de temps pour trouver sa marraine la bonne fée pour lui faire une robe de bal digne de ce nom avant la cérémonie. Malgré tout, il devait bien avouer que son enthousiasme commençait à s'altérer. Il avait l'impression que les choses n'avançaient pas. La mère de Victor leur avait déjà trouvé une demi douzaine de traiteurs, mais aucun n'avaient été à leur goût. Tout était encore à faire et Liam se sentait chaque jour un peu plus épuisé. Il fallait dire que son travail prenait beaucoup de temps et qu'il avait tendance à s'investir parfois trop pour oublier l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. Il était heureux, bien sûr, plus heureux que jamais, mais il n'avait pas imaginé être aussi effrayé et débordé. 

« On va prendre celui-ci. Le reste, on verra. »

Victor fit un sourire radieux à la petite vendeuse potelée qui les attendait derrière le comptoir. Tout au long de l'après midi, elle leur avait suggéré une multitude de costumes à essayer et face aux refus constants de Liam, elle avait fini elle aussi par désespérer. Elle s'empara de l'ensemble trois pièces que Victor lui tendait et leur expliqua qu'elle pouvait le garder jusqu'à la date du grand jour. Ses mimiques un peu précieuses, accentuées par les fossettes qui se creusaient dans ses joues rebondies manquèrent de faire craquer Liam. Il avait besoin d'air. Il avait besoin d'un café sur une terrasse ensoleillée, avec en face de lui son futur époux, des lunettes noires devant les yeux et un sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Oui, c'était un bon programme. Il avait bien besoin de recharger ses batteries avant la soirée qui s'annonçait tout aussi éprouvante. Victor glissa sa main dans celle de Liam et embrassa sa tempe.

« Viens, on va dîner.  
\- Il est 18h et on va chez Harry ce soir.  
\- J'ai pas oublié. Je voulais juste te changer les idées.  
\- Paye moi un café, ça sera déjà bien.  
\- Ok... J'ai le droit à une bière ?  
\- Non.  
\- Ah.  
\- Allez viens. »

Ils traversèrent la rue et s'enfoncèrent dans Londres. Le quartier de Portobello Road avait toujours été l'un des préférés de Liam. À vrai dire, il était un peu jaloux de Harry, qui n'habitait qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de cette agitation permanente du marché, de ces maisons aux façades multicolores, au milieu de ce village miniature qu'était Notting Hill. Il adorait leur appartement à Kensington, mais parfois ce trop plein de touristes fortunés qui faisaient les magasins à longueur de journée lui tapait sur le système. Ici, les pubs discrets se mêlaient aux boutiques d'antiquités pas toujours authentiques. Les familles aisées fréquentaient les brocanteurs, et les touristes passaient presque inaperçus au milieu de cette douce effervescence. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un pub où Liam avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir avec Harry, et commandèrent un café et une bière, comme convenu. Le soleil était bien présent, et Liam réussit à se détendre, au moins pour quelques instants.

« Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on achète quelque chose pour ce soir ?  
\- Hm... Une bouteille, comme d'habitude, non ?  
\- Je sais pas. Ça pourrait avoir l'air déplacé.   
\- Ça va, Liam, on ne fête pas non plus ses premières années de sevrage.  
\- Non, mais c'est juste que pour l'occasion... Enfin j'avais plutôt pensé à un truc sympa, seulement pour lui.   
\- Genre un gâteau de félicitations, du genre « Merci d'avoir raté ton suicide. Encore. »  
\- Victor, tu es d'un mauvais goût, aujourd'hui, c'est accablant.   
\- Tu dis ça pour mon costume ? Tu l'aimes pas ?  
\- Je dis ça parce que, même si je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, ça n'est pas drôle.  
\- Pardon.  
\- C'est rien. Écoute, je suis désolé d'être d'aussi mauvaise compagnie, ces derniers temps. Il y a Lennie qui a fait cette rechute, et cette soirée chez Harry que j'appréhende plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé... Et puis le mariage, rien n'est prêt, c'est dans deux mois et c'est comme si tu venais à peine de faire ta demande. J'ai l'impression que cette dernière année est passée à la vitesse de l'éclair.   
\- Liam, il faut que tu prennes du recul par rapport à ton boulot...   
\- Je sais, mais j'y peux rien. Et tu sais comme moi que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.   
\- Pour ce qui est de la soirée, je suis sûr que ça va très bien se passer.   
\- J'espère. Harry a besoin de ça. »

Liam soupira. Il savait que l'ambiance serait tendue, et qu'il faudrait plus qu'une bonne bouteille de vin pour que tout le monde se sente véritablement à l'aise, ce soir. Harry serait forcément nerveux, et il savait que lui-même devrait combattre son angoisse pour l'épargner. Heureusement, il aurait Victor à ses côtés, et ça pèserait considérablement dans la balance.

***

Il sortit sa guitare de son étui et accorda distraitement ses cordes. Dans le couloir, des voix s'élevaient déjà et il sourit pour lui-même. Les gamins criaient, ravis de retrouver les copains qu'ils avaient vus toute la journée à l'école et les mamans racontaient leurs vies, leurs problèmes de factures, ce qu'elles allaient préparer pour le dîner et les difficultés qu'elles avaient à mettre le petit dernier sous la douche. Il y avait un peu de tout, ici, des pères célibataires qui couraient entre le travail et les activités des enfants, des filles au pair qui baragouinaient ce qu'elles pouvaient en anglais approximatif, des mères épuisées, des garçons et des filles, entre 5 et 7 ans, qui couraient dans tous les sens et qui, miraculeusement, se calmaient dès que Niall leur mettait une guitare entre les bras. C'était l'un de ses plus grandes fiertés. Avoir réussi à dompter ces mouffetards hurlants et gesticulants. Ça n'avait pas été facile, au début, et bien des fois il avait failli laisser tomber. Mais il les aimait bien, ces gamins pleins de morve, et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire d'autre de ses journées ? Après une journée de cours, il rentrait chez lui, dans son pavillon de banlieue et appréciait étonnement le silence des rues vides. Il n'y avait plus personne qui trainait à Stratford après 21h. En général, il s’accommodait plutôt bien de sa solitude et affectionnait d'autant plus ses week-end à Londres qu'il passait immanquablement avec Harry ou Liam. Il lui était même arrivé de prendre un verre ou deux avec Victor quand les deux autres avaient mieux à faire. Il fallait dire qu'avec le travail, Liam n'était plus aussi disponible qu'avant et Harry avait toujours une bonne raison d'aller à Beckenham. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas tellement lui reprocher d'essayer de reprendre sa vie en main avec autant d'insistance. Lui-même se sentait incapable d'aller là-bas. Il avait essayé au début, mais c'était comme s'il était invisible. Il s'en voulait d'avoir renoncé et de se trouver de fausses bonnes raisons pour fuir la réalité, mais après tout, il serait présent à la soirée de Harry et il espérait pouvoir se rattraper un peu. 

« Allez, allez, on rentre, on s'installe, et surtout, on se dépêche, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! »

Une ribambelle d'enfants s'engouffra dans la salle en gloussant. Il se trouvait plutôt doué. Il savait qu'ils l'aimaient bien. On lui avait même glissé une ou deux fois en fin de classe qu'il était « le prof le plus cool de l'école. » Bim. Dans les dents Mme Jenkins qui le trouvait un peu trop « flexible et amateur ». Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas certain que ses élèves seraient prêts pour le récital de fin d'année, mais au moins, ils s'amusaient et apprenaient à leur rythme. Ils n'étaient pas à l'école militaire, et si la musique devenait un calvaire, très peu pour lui. Quand tout le monde fut assis il s'empara d'une pile de feuilles posée sur son bureau et commença à passer dans les rangs. 

« Bon, les mômes. Je vous avais parlé d'un voyage machin truc à Londres au musée de la musique tout ça, c'est cool, c'est rigolo. Bref, faut que vos parents remplissent l'autorisation, sinon vous pourrez pas venir, donc pensez-y. Maintenant, on sort sa guitare et on s'accorde. »

Niall s'assit sur son bureau et fit sonner la première corde. Les huit enfants installés en face de lui firent de même et la pièce s'emplit d'une cacophonie de fausses notes. Il avait beau imposer le même exercice à chaque début de cours, tout était à refaire la fois suivante.

« Mais vous avez fait quoi avec vos instruments ? Je vous ai déjà dit, pas dans la baignoire. »

Nouvelle série de gloussements. Bon sang, quel humour il avait. À la corde de ré, un bruit de porte les interrompit et Niall releva la tête de la guitare de Jawaad. Une jeune femme brune dont le chignon aurait bien mérité un réajustement se planta dans l'embrasure. Son mascara avait coulé sous l'oeil droit, lui donnant l'air d'un demi panda et son t-shirt semblait... collant. 

« C'est ici le cours des 5-7 ans ? »

Niall resta une seconde abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pour ajouter au tableau, un jeune homme dégingandé passa la tête par l'ouverture pour disparaître aussitôt. Niall n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre, et après avoir demandé le silence, il s'approcha de la jeune femme. 

« Oui c'est bien ici. Et vous êtes ?  
\- En retard. William, c'est là, ramène toi ! C'est un vrai labyrinthe votre truc.  
\- Euh... je... euh... Niall. Enchanté. Donc, où est le petit William ?  
\- Bah, là. »

Le jeune garçon qui avait passé la tête par la porte quelques secondes plus tôt était planté comme un piquet devant un poster représentant la chorale de l'année précédente et le contemplait comme une véritable relique. Pour peu, il en aurait fait tombé la sucette qui pendait au bout de ses doigts poisseux. 

« Les enfants, vous continuez comme ça, vous faites un boulot du tonnerre, je reviens dans cinq minutes. »

Niall attira la jeune fille dans le couloir avec lui et referma la porte derrière eux. 

« Je suis désolé, vous avez dû vous tromper. Je ne m'occupe que des petits. Des 5-7 ans quoi. D'où l'appelation « cours pour les 5-7 ans. »  
\- Oui, je sais, et William remplit en grande partie les critères qu'on pourrait attribuer aux enfants de 5 à 7 ans.   
\- Oui, mais William à l'air d'en avoir 16...  
\- 17.  
\- Pardon. Toujours est-il que je n'ai aucune qualifications pour m'occuper de lui.   
\- C'est pas hyper compliqué, j'ai pas fait polytechnique non plus.   
\- Mademoiselle, votre...   
\- Frère.   
\- Votre frère a... comment dire... Besoin d'un encadrement particulier. Moi, je suis juste un prof de guitare. Les gamins, ça me connaît. Mais là...   
\- Mais là quoi ?  
\- Mais il... il est pas... il...   
\- Il est pas normal, non. Mais il n'est pas méchant non plus. C'est juste un gosse, piégé dans un corps trop grand pour lui. Rien de bien méchant. En fait, il n'est pas plus débile qu'un autre. Un autre gamin de cinq ou sept ans, je veux dire.   
\- Non mais d'accord, mais moi, je peux pas m'en occuper.   
\- Et moi non plus, là tout de suite, j'ai un entretien et c'était prévu qu'il assiste à ce cours, je l'ai inscrit, j'ai payé, et personne ne m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible à ce moment-là. Alors, vous lui trouvez une place, il a une guitare, et vous lui faite cours comme les autres. Merci beaucoup.  
\- Mais... »

La jeune femme avait déjà tourné les talons, et semblait expliquer à voix basse à son frère ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir. Le fameux William se tourna vers Niall avec un sourire de ravissement et désigna le poster.

« On va faire comme eux ? »

Niall dévisagea le garçon, sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Si l'un de ses élèves lui avait posé cette question, il aurait ricanné en répliquant qu'une chorale se servait rarement de guitares, et inversement, puis il aurait enchaîné sur autre chose. Mais avec celui-là, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il craignait de le vexer et n'avait aucune idée des réactions qu'il pourrait avoir. 

« Bon, euh... William, hein ? Suis moi. »

Il eut un faible sourire quand le garçon trottina pour le rejoindre, et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle de classe. À l'intérieur, une certaine harmonie se faisait enfin entendre et il fut fier de voir que la technique qu'il leur avait montrée semblait efficace. Mais il déchanta rapidement lorsque William prit place avec difficulté, renversant deux chaises à cause de ses mouvements trop amples. Assis, il avait l'air d'un géant dans une maison de poupée. Il faisait le triple de chacun des petits élèves de Niall. 

« J'sors la guitare ?   
\- Oui. Oui oui, vas-y. Tu sais comment accorder ? »

William fixa Niall avec des yeux ronds, un sourire ravi sur le visage. 

« William ? »

Les éclats de rire gonflèrent dans la salle. Putain, comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

« C'est quoi corder ?  
\- Accorder. Accorder ton instrument. Ta guitare ?  
\- Chais pas. Katy elle m'a jamais dit.  
\- Je... je vais te montrer. Les enfants, doucement, j'aimerais bien m'entendre penser si ça vous dérange pas trop. Oui, Dougie ?   
\- Le monsieur va jouer avec nous maintenant ?  
\- Je sais pas encore, Dougie, mais aujourd'hui il va rester avec nous, oui. Tiens, tu veux bien distribuer le paquet de feuilles à côté de mon sac ? Ce sera notre prochaine partition, j'aimerais bien que vous y jetiez un coup d'oeil pendant que je m'occupe de William.   
\- D'acc ! »

Le petit garçon sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers le bureau. Niall se tourna vers William en soupirant. Merde, il sentait que ça allait prendre du temps. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que le directeur règle rapidement cette histoire. Il ne se voyait pas perdre son temps avec cet ado jusqu'à la fin de l'année. 

« Alors... Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire de tes dix doigts, toi. »

Le garçon regarda Niall puis baissa les yeux, suivant le regard de son professeur. Il posa ses mains sur l'instrument, avec une délicatesse qui impressionna Niall. Au moins, il prendrait soin du matériel. À bien y regarder, l'adolescent avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant. Ses cheveux semblaient indomptables et la finesse de ses traits permettait à peine de deviner son âge. Ses yeux étaient si clairs qu'on aurait presque pu voir au travers. Il positiona ses doigts pour jouer un accord de mi mineur et releva la tête vers Niall comme pour avoir sa bénédiction. Le jeune homme hôcha la tête et William gratta les cordes d'un air incertain. 

« Appuie plus fort avec tes doigts.  
\- Ca fait mal.  
\- Je sais, mais plus tu joueras, et moins tu auras mal. »

William fit la moue et appuya ses doigts plus fort sur les cordes. Cette fois, l'accord était correct.

« Très bien. Bon, je vais te montrer comment on accorde un guitare, ça peut servir. Les autres, vous commencez à déchiffrer votre partoche, mais si possible sans faire trop de boucan. Merci. »

Niall se pencha vers William à nouveau, mais le garçon semblait déjà ailleurs. Il écoutait jouer les autres qui répétaient leur nouveau morceau et n'avait que faire des conseils de Niall. En temps normal, il aurait probablement haussé la voix pour lui rappeler que c'était par là que ça se passait, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment agir avec ce garçon. Il avait dans ses yeux une telle douceur que même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait pas trouvé le moyen de lui crier dessus.

« Bon, j'ai l'impression que t'en a pas grand chose à faire de ce que je te raconte. Donne ta guitare, je vais l'accorder et tu pourras jouer le morceau avec les autres.  
\- Mais je connais pas.  
\- Eux non plus, vous allez apprendre tous ensemble. »

William eut un sourire tellement radieux que Niall se dit qu'il avait probablement pris la bonne décision. Il le laisserait dans un coin de la salle pour aujourd'hui, lui donnant l'impression de faire partie du groupe et il réglerait le problème avec le directeur dès qu'il le pourrait. C'était une très bonne idée.

 

Le reste du cours se passa presque sans problème. Il devait s'arrêter toutes les deux secondes pour montrer la position de ses doigts à William qui ne connaissait pas les accords par cœur. Les regards que lançaient parfois ses autres élèves au jeune garçon lui pinçaient le cœur, mais il n'osa pas non plus les remettre à leur place. Après tout, la situation n'était pas facile pour eux non plus. La fin du cours n'arriva que trop tard et Niall avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Il était totalement épuisé et demanda à tous le monde de ranger ses affaires et de tâcher de jouer un peu le nouveau morceau pendant la semaine. Les parents venaient au compte goutte récupérer leur progéniture, et Niall plongea dans son sac, à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Il n'avait rien acheté pour la soirée chez Harry et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir ramener. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et se dit qu'il aurait encore le temps d'être à l'heure pour avoir le prochain train. Mais quand il releva la tête, William était toujours planté au milieu de la salle, un sourire béat sur le visage.

« T'es encore là toi ?  
\- Y'a pas Katy.  
\- Allons bon. Elle est au courant que c'est pas la halte garderie ou ?... »

Niall glissa la tête dans le couloir mais il était désespérément désert. Et voilà, il allait rater son train. Quand il entendit enfin des talons claquer sur le carrelage, il avait eu le temps de ranger la salle et de faire la moitié du boulot de la femme de ménage pendant que Willaim s'émerveillait devant chaque instrument qu'il voyait. Il avait d'ailleurs dû l'empêcher de toucher aux violons et aux saxophones qui brillaient bien trop pour que William ne meurt pas d'envie de poser les doigts dessus. 

« C'est de l'OR ?! »

Niall avait préféré ne même pas répondre à la question, imaginant que le débat pourrait facilement durer un moment. La jeune femme entra en trombe dans la pièce, mais cette fois, elle était nettement plus agréable à regarder. Elle avait enfilé une jupe en jean et un chemisier, et ses cheveux propres et brillants tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Malgré ça, il lui accorda à peine un regard, s'emparant de son sac et enfilant sa veste en hâte.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais –  
\- Un entretien, je sais. Moi j'avais un train que j'espère toujours pouvoir attraper, donc si vous voulez bien vous activer un peu...  
\- Dites-donc, vous n'êtes pas non plus obligé d'être aussi impoli.  
\- Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous faire des courbettes non plus.   
\- Le cours s'est bien passé ?  
\- Sans déconner, je peux partir là ?  
\- C'était pas à vous que je parlais.  
\- Bah parlez-en en DEHORS de ma salle de classe !  
\- Oh mais vous êtes DÉSAGRÉABLE vous !  
\- Si vous saviez comme je me fiche de votre avis. Maintenant, dehors !  
\- William prend tes affaires. On y va.  
\- J'ai perdu mon doudou... »

Niall eut soudainement envie de les enfermer tous les deux dans la salle et tant pis pour eux s'ils mouraient de faim ici. Mais il avait toujours été professionnel, ou du moins il faisait de son mieux. 

« Quel doudou ? Vous l'emmenez à un cours de guitare avec son doudou ?!  
\- J'aimerais bien vous y voir, vous !  
\- Bah justement, pas moi ! C'est votre frère, vous le gérez, et si possible sans me faire perdre mon temps !  
\- Vous aviez qu'à faire gaffe à ce qu'il faisait avec ses affaires quand il était sous VOTRE responsabilité !  
\- Mais cherchez ce putain de doudou que je puisse prendre mon train !! »

Visiblement, hurler sur cette fille n'avait absolument aucun effet sur elle. Quant au garçon, il brassait de l'air en marmonnant des « p'tain p'tain p'tain p'tain » jusqu'à ce que sa soeur lui mette une tape sur la tête.

« T'arrêtes de dire des trucs comme ça toi, et tu cherches ton doudou ! »

C'était un véritable cauchemar. Une famille tout entière d'attardés dans sa salle de classe alors qu'il devait se rendre à Londres pour ce qui était probablement aux yeux de Harry, la soirée la plus importante de l'année, voire de sa vie. Réalisant qu'il était de toute façon coincé ici jusqu'à ce que le fameux doudou refasse surface, il décida de contribuer à l'effort de guerre et fouilla de fond en comble la pièce. La peluche crasseuse était enfermée dans un des étuis de saxophone et Niall eut une envie impérieuse d'arracher la tête de l'éléphant verdâtre avant de le jeter à la figure de Katy et de les mettre tous les deux à la porte. William serrait la peluche contre son coeur en lui demandant comment elle avait fait pour respirer tout ce temps et un coup d'oeil à sa montre apprit à Niall qu'il avait bel et bien manqué son train. Il soupira et composa le numéro de Liam pour lui expliquer qu'il serait un peu en retard, qu'il était désolé, et que franchement, ce n'était pas la peine de poser des questions parce qu'ils ne croiraient pas à son histoire de toute façon. Finalement, il parvint à se débarrasser des deux énergumènes, et quand Katy lança un « A la semaine prochaine ! » il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers elle. Il se jeta dans sa voiture et conduisit jusque chez lui. Il aurait au moins le temps de prendre une douche.

***

Perrie laissa les sacs de courses sur la table de la cuisine et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Zayn était encore enfermé dans son bureau, comme tous les jours depuis une semaine. Cette foutue commande de dernière minute lui prenait tout son temps et il n'avait même pas daigné répondre à ses textos. Résultat, elle n'avait pas su quoi acheter et n'avait que la moitié de leurs repas de la semaine.

« Oh ! Ça t'arrive de regarder ton téléphone ?! »

Zayn releva la tête de son clavier et retira son énorme casque. Il avait les yeux rouges derrière ses lunettes et des cernes énormes. Il avait à peine dormi les trois dernières nuits et ne s'était pas rasé depuis une bonne semaine. 

« Quoi ?  
\- Va prendre une douche, sérieux, c'est n'importe quoi là.  
\- J'ai bientôt fini.  
\- Super, tu pourras aller faire les courses pour le reste de la semaine alors.  
\- Mais tu viens pas de –   
\- Non je viens pas de, puisque tu ne réponds jamais à ton putain de portable ! Je suis pas censée deviner ce que tu as envie de manger.   
\- Bah... comme d'habitude...  
\- Quoi comme d'habitude ?! Tu veux dire que je te fais toujours la même chose ?!  
\- Non, je... Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?  
\- Très drôle ! T'as quoi, trois ans ?! »

Zayn avait envie de rire, mais il savait que ça n'aurait pas été très stratégique de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver Perrie adorable quand elle s'énervait comme ça. Avec sa peau claire, dès qu'elle criait un peu, elle devenait écarlate et ses cheveux, qu'elle portait rouges depuis quelques temps, étaient hirsutes. Un vrai petit diable. Il se leva, enleva ses lunettes, et la serra contre lui. 

« Pardon chaton, j'irai acheter le reste demain matin. J'aurai envoyé la commande d'ici-là et je me rattraperai. Promis.   
\- Tu me saoules. »

La jeune femme le repoussa doucement et referma la porte avec un demi sourire. Dès le matin, elle avait décidé qu'elle lui en parlerait. Une minute plus tôt aurait été le moment idéal, mais il fallait toujours qu'il rattrape le coup. Elle aurait préféré être en colère contre lui et lui balancer, en plein milieu d'une dispute, qu'il serait peut-être pas mal qu'il se décide à appeler celui qui avait été son meilleur ami pendant plusieurs années et qui sortait aujourd'hui de l'hôpital psychiatrique où il était enfermé depuis 9 mois. Contrairement à Zayn, Perrie n'avait jamais définitivement coupé les ponts avec les autres garçons et prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de Harry, Liam et Niall. Elle avait appris de la bouche de Liam que Harry avait décidé d’accélérer les choses et d'aller récupérer Louis à Bethlem plus tôt que prévu. Elle n'avait évoqué la chose avec Zayn qu'une seule fois, après la première tentative de suicide de Louis. Zayn n'avait rien dit, les yeux plongés dans son assiette. Elle avait du mal à comprendre son opiniâtreté à ce propos. Lui qui était si doux et attentionné, si ouvert, qui désamorçait toujours les conflits, semblait totalement imperméable au fait que Louis ait voulu mourir. À plusieurs reprises. Elle décida qu'elle évoquerait le sujet au dîner, après avoir préparé son plat préféré. Finalement, faire les choses avec diplomatie serait peut-être plus judicieux que de balancer sa nouvelle au milieu d'un conflit. 

 

Quand Zayn sortit enfin de son bureau, il était 21h passées. Il était affamé et se jeta sur son assiette sans même faire attention à ce qu'elle contenait. Perrie termina sa cigarette en silence, les yeux rivés sur son petit ami. Parfois, il pouvait vraiment agir comme un parfait macho. Il avait de la chance qu'elle ait pas mal de temps libre ces derniers temps, sinon il se serait alimenté exclusivement par intraveineuse. Elle écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier et attendit que les bruits de mastication cessent enfin. 

« Tu manges pas, bébé ?  
\- J'ai pas très faim.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Rien. Je réfléchissais juste.  
\- À quoi ? »

Le jeune homme essuya sa bouche aussi délicatement qu'un ours sauvage aurait pu le faire et fixa Perrie, un voile d'inquiétude passant devant ses yeux. 

« A Louis. »

Le visage de Zayn se ferma aussitôt et il replongea dans son repas comme si elle avait dit « A une mouche ».

« Tu sais qu'il sort aujourd'hui ?  
\- M'en fout.  
\- T'es con. Tu vas même pas appeler ?  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- J'en sais rien, ça fait toujours plaisir. Tu pourrais peut-être t'inquiéter pour lui, éventuellement, et ne pas être complétement sans coeur.  
\- Je vais pas être hypocrite non plus.  
\- Le problème c'est que tu penses avoir besoin d'être hypocrite alors qu'il a traversé des trucs horribles et que pour une fois tu pourrais mettre ta fierté dans ta poche et te bouger la nouille !  
\- J'ai pas envie de me « bouger la nouille » comme tu dis. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, et ce n'est pas une question de fierté, point.  
\- Zayn. Regarde-moi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Louis a fait trois tentatives de suicide. C'était pas un appel à l'aide. Il a essayé de se tuer. Pour de vrai. Tu vas réagir à ça ou tu es définitivement un abruti ?  
\- Mais ça me laisse pas indifférent, je suis pas aussi insensible que ça, c'est juste que je vais pas me pointer après trois ans de silence pour lui faire un câlin et pour lui dire que je suis désolé de toutes les merdes qu'il a vécu. Si j'y retourne, ce sera auprès de Louis mais aussi auprès de Harry que je devrais m'excuser et franchement je vois aucune raison à ça. C'est plus mes affaires, Perrie, c'est tout.  
\- Je... Laisse tomber.   
\- Je suis désolé d'accord ?... Où tu vas ? »

Perrie s'était levée de sa chaise et ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Avant de la claquer violemment, elle s'écria.

« Téléphoner ! À HARRY ! »

***

Il détestait faire ce chemin en voiture. C'était interminable, et la radio passait toujours les mêmes chansons entêtantes et ennuyeuses. Et puis surtout, il n'était jamais bien sûr de ce qu'il allait trouver à son arrivée. Louis pouvait très bien être en pleine forme comme totalement vanné. Les médicaments n'avaient jamais le même effet. Au moins, il était sûr qu'il les prenait, quand il était là-bas. À la maison, il les retrouvait toujours cachés un peu partout. Il avait réfléchi une semaine entière pour s'assurer de prendre la bonne décision. Quelque part, il se demandait encore s'il n'y avait pas un côté égoïste à tout ça. Il ne supportait plus d'être seul dans cet appartement, il ne supportait plus de faire le trajet plusieurs fois par semaine, il ne supportait plus de ne pas s'endormir avec Louis. Il avait fait des concessions, il avait attendu, il avait espéré. Mais au cours de ces trois dernières années, Louis avait passé plus temps entre les murs de Bethlem que chez eux. À chaque fois qu'on le laissait sortir, qu'on le disait prêt à affronter de nouveau la vie à l'extérieur, tout recommençait. C'était presque toujours le même cauchemar. D'abord les médicaments. La nuit aux urgences, le lavage d'estomac. On avait expliqué à Harry qu'il était arrivé au dernier moment. Que quelques minutes plus tard, ils n'auraient pas pu le sauver. Il avait pleuré toute la nuit en serrant son oreille contre lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment avait-il pu manquer tant de choses ? Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Mais Louis ne faisait pas ça par manque d'attention de la part de Harry ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il faisait ça parce qu'il passait son temps à regarder en lui-même et à y contempler un vide profond et abominable. Lui aussi, il était égoïste. Il ne pensait plus à Harry, plus à Liam, plus à Niall, plus à sa famille, ses sœurs, sa mère, toutes les personnes qui l'aimaient plus que leurs vies. Il les avait tous oubliés, relégués dans un coin de sa vie et avait refermé la porte sur eux. 

La deuxième fois, Louis avait disparu. Quand Harry s'était réveillé le matin, il n'était plus là. Il avait essayé d'appeler son téléphone une dizaine de fois, une centaine, et puis il avait arrêté de compter. Il avait retourné la maison à la recherche d'un mot, d'une explication, n'importe quoi. Puis il avait appelé la police. Il avait dû demander à Victor de fournir une expertise médicale totalement falsifiée avant qu'ils ne daignent commencer les recherches. Ils l'avaient retrouvé à 19h32, près de la gare de Greenford. Il s'était assis à quelques mètres du chemin de fer, et attendait, congelé. Quand ils l'avaient ramené à la maison, Louis avait demandé à Harry de le ramener à Bethlem. Ils avaient conduit de nuit, et Louis ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir avant qu'ils ne le ramènent à sa chambre. Harry avait passé la nuit sur un siège en plastique à l'accueil, incapable de prendre la décision de partir. Au petit matin, Liam et Victor avaient débarqué, pas rasés, probablement pas lavés non plus. L'infirmière de l'accueil les avait appelé pour qu'ils viennent récupérer « leur ami en sale état. » Les garçons l'avaient ramené chez lui, et Louis était resté 5 mois de plus.

La troisième fois avait été la pire de toute. Harry savait que toute sa vie, Louis garderait aux poignets les énormes cicatrices qu'il s'était infligé, et que toute sa vie, Harry revivrait ce moment. Il se souvenait particulièrement des mots du psychologue avec lequel il avait eu un entretien lorsque Louis avait réintégré l'hôpital. « Le plus compliqué avec Louis, c'est qu'il a un désir intense mais brouillon de mettre fin à ses jours. Avec la plupart de nos patients acceptés pour les mêmes... problèmes, ces actes sont des actes répétés, toujours les mêmes. On pourrait appeler ça un « mode opératoire », comme on le dirait d'un tueur en série. Mais Louis n'a pas d'idée précise en tête. C'est juste un acte désespéré, un acte purement momentané qui pourrait, j'en suis persuadé, être évité au moment où il est mis à exécution. La difficulté est de trouver comment intervenir et quand intervenir pour l'en empêcher. Le travail de fond qu'on fait avec lui à l'air d'être efficace sauf pour ces moments qui échappent totalement à la logique du traitement. » Harry avait compris ce jour-là que Louis ne serait peut-être jamais guéri. Qu'il lui faudrait peut-être, toute sa vie, vivre dans l'angoisse de rentrer chez eux pour retrouver son corps sans vie, ou le laisser à Bethlem indéfiniment. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient envisageables. Il avait accepté, pendant plusieurs mois de ne le voir qu'entre ces murs. Mais depuis quelques semaines, il s'était mis à réfléchir à tout ça, à se repasser en boucle les paroles du médecin, et à analyser les deux choix qui s'offraient à lui. Il commençait à comprendre que Louis ne vivait pas en étant enfermé là-bas. Avec lui, il risquait d'échapper à sa vigilance, en permanence. Mais entouré de ses amis, il aurait toujours de quoi sourire. Pendant les périodes de calme, ils avaient eu des moments de bonheur, où tout semblait fonctionner à nouveau. Dans ces moments-là, Louis ne voulait pas retourner à l'hôpital, Louis ne pensait pas à la mort. Il décida finalement qu'il en avait assez. Son séjour de neuf mois était le plus long de tous. Il n'en avait rien à foutre que les médecins lui disent qu'il restait un risque de rechute. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que Louis soit interné à vie dans cet endroit immaculé où l'ont ne faisait que respirer à travers un voile, enfermé dans une bulle, et où la nuit, des gens hurlaient sans raison. Il était même prêt à abandonner le combat des médicaments. Il voulait retrouver Louis, son Louis, celui qu'il avait laissé il y avait presque trois ans de cela. 

 

« Louis ? »

Il savait qu'aujourd'hui, Harry allait venir le chercher. On lui en avait vaguement parlé, cette semaine, et il avait même dû s'exprimer à ce sujet pendant son groupe de parole. Il s'était fait beau, comme cela n'était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment. Il avait du mal à savoir depuis combien de temps il était là véritablement. On lui disait neuf mois, mais ça lui paraissait énorme et même temps tout à fait plausible. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. On perdait toujours la notion du temps, ici. On essayait de leur laisser quelques repères, il y avait des horaires à respecter, et des activités précises pour chaque jour de la semaine, mais il avait cessé de compter et de réfléchir. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry serait là. Il se tourna vers l'infirmière dans l'embrasure de la porte et sourit. 

« C'est l'heure de prendre vos médicaments. »

Louis tendit la main, docile. Il aurait préféré que Harry arrive avant. À présent, il allait être dans les vapes pendant un bon moment. Ça aurait au moins le mérite de lui épargner le trajet. Il avala les trois pilules qu'on venait de déposer dans sa main et se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. D'ici, il ne pouvait pas voir le parking, mais peut-être que Harry passerait par le jardin. Probablement pas. Le jardin allait lui manquer, sans doute. Ils avaient un jardin, aussi, à la maison. La maison... ça devenait difficile de s'y sentir chez soi. L'impatience qui l'habitait à l'idée de rentrer était brouillée par l'angoisse permanente de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait. Il avait peur d'avoir perdu sa sociabilité. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup. Ce soir, tout le monde serait là, il pouvait en être sûr. On allait fêter son retour, comme s'il était parti en séjour linguistique, ou en année sabbatique dans un quelconque pays exotique. Mais ça ne faisait rien, les médicaments l'aideraient à ignorer tout ça. Il se demanda un instant comment se passerait sa première visite dans la salle de bain. Il décida de ne pas y penser pour le moment. Un moineau se baladait dans la pelouse et Louis, une fois de plus, laissa le temps lui échapper. Ce fût le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvre qui le ramena à la réalité. 

« Lou ?  
\- Hey...  
\- Comment ça va ?  
\- Pas trop mal.  
\- T'es prêt ? On peut partir ?   
\- Oh, oui, je pense que c'est bon. »

Sans perdre une seconde, Harry s'empara de son sac et attrapa la main de Louis. Le garçon se laissa guider à travers le bâtiment, jusqu'au bureau des admissions. Il signa le papier posé devant lui et Harry fit de même, un sourire aux lèvres. Louis n'était pas idiot. Il voyait les regards des infirmiers présents derrière le comptoir, et il savait bien que personne ici n'était d'accord avec cette sortie prématurée. D'après Harry, neuf mois étaient bien suffisant. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de plus, après neuf mois d'internement. Louis, quant à lui, n'en savait trop rien. De toute façon, les médicaments commençaient à faire effet et il n'était plus capable de réfléchir convenablement. Il serra les quelques mains qu'on lui tendait et suivit docilement Harry jusqu'à la voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence, et Louis fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'endormir, la tête posée contre la fenêtre. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose et remercier Harry d'être venu le chercher mais s'il se mettait à penser à tout ça, il ne parviendrait pas à contenir l'angoisse de se retrouver exposer face à tous ses amis. Il savait qu'arrivé à l'appartement, il n'aurait pas une minute pour lui. Il était content de les voir, mais aurait été plus heureux encore s'il avait pu dormir un peu. Et puis, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir leur dire ? Après neuf mois du même quotidien, de réveils à huit heures du matin, petit déjeuners identiques, journées mesurées à la minutes près pour ne pas « provoquer un désordre psychique en dérangeant le quotidien ». On se réunissait pour lui et il allait être le rabat-joie de la soirée. 

« Il y aura tout le monde ce soir. C'est cool non ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Il y aura même Victor.   
\- Et Zayn ?  
\- Non, je suis désolé. Perrie n'a pas pu non plus.  
\- Ou pas voulu.  
\- Elle prend des nouvelles très souvent tu sais.  
\- Hm.  
\- Tu penses que tu seras en forme ?   
\- Non.  
\- Si tu préfères, on pourra faire un plus gros truc plus tard...  
\- Non.  
\- Louis... Parle moi.   
\- Je suis en train.  
\- Pas tellement non.   
\- Je suis fatigué.  
\- D'accord, je te laisse tranquille. »

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés, et Louis soupira de soulagement. Il aurait voulu avoir l'air de bonne humeur, être bien comme il faut pour ne décevoir personne à nouveau. Il voyait bien que Harry voulait le pousser à s'ouvrir, mais c'était lui qui l'avait sorti de là, et il n'allait pas l'obligé à reproduire ses séances chez le psy maintenant qu'il en était débarrassé. Harry s'était concentré de nouveau sur la route, et Louis se sentit ignoré. Il avait conscience de la contradiction de ses sentiments, ils en avaient beaucoup parlé avec son psy et dans son groupe de parole. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose dont on lui parlait dernièrement. Louis avait le sentiment qu'on le prenait pour un idiot. Que parce qu'il soutenait qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Harry derrière lui, ses envies n'étaient pas réelles ? Qu'il essayait simplement d'attirer l'attention sur lui ? S'il avait pu, il aurait emmené Harry avec lui, et les choses auraient été bien plus simples. Mais Harry n'était pas prêt à mourir. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Pour sa part, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se figurer cette notion là, celle de mettre fin à ses jours. Il avait subit de nombreuses séances de thérapie qui l'avaient totalement anéanti. Essayer d'expliquer clairement pourquoi il avait pris ces médicaments, pourquoi il s'était enfui de la maison, pourquoi il avait pris ces lames de rasoir dans la petite armoire de la salle de bain, tout ça était impossible. Comment aurait-il pu dire à ces étrangers pourquoi vider les boîtes de pilules avait éveillé en lui un calme effrayant. Pourquoi appuyer ces lames sur sa peau l'avait empli d'une sérénité déconcertante. On lui attribuait une fascination anormale pour la mort, on lui disait que ses envie morbides venaient de quelque chose, avaient une raison bien précise et qu'il fallait la retrouver. Mais lui, il le savait. C'était en lui, et malgré les parasites de la dépression, il savait que c'était un désespoir sain et presque inné. Il ne pouvait plus chanter. La blessure dans sa poitrine était bien réelle et il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça, tout simplement. Il aimait Harry, plus que tout au monde, mais il ne serait jamais capable de le retenir s'il ne retrouvait pas un intérêt à la vie, un amour plus fort encore, fusionnel et aveuglant. Harry était devenu un pion dans ce quotidien brisé. En trois ans, il avait été rarement conscient du monde qui l'entourait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ce que devenaient ses amis, et pourtant, Harry avait été la seule chose fixe dans ce brouillard permanent. Son seul ancrage. Même s'il avait oublié un bon nombre des événements qui composaient un décor vague, il ne pouvait pas oublier la nuit où ils avaient faillit se séparer. Ils avaient passé trois jours à s'ignorer, sans desserrer les mâchoires. Louis ne sortait plus de sa chambre que pour s'alimenter et faire un tour aux toilettes. Harry restait assis sur le canapé à fumer des cigarettes. Ils ne répondaient plus au téléphone, ni aux messages que leur envoyait leurs amis. Liam avait fini par débarquer, furieux et inquiet. Harry avait tenté de le garder hors de la chambre, mais Liam l'avait ignoré royalement et s'était pratiquement jeté sur Louis, serrant ses épaules entre ses mains et plantant son regard dévoré par l'inquiétude dans ses pupilles. 

« Louis, on est arrivé. »

Louis releva la tête et constata que Harry avait ouvert la portière de son côté. Il descendit sans prêter attention à Harry qui s'emparait de nouveau de sa main. Devant la porte de chez eux traînaient quelques curieux qu'il dispersa d'un geste agacé. Liam avait été presque méchant. Il lui avait hurlé à Louis qu'il ne pouvait rester comme ça, qu'il ne pouvait pas repousser Harry, qu'il ne pouvait pas déjà tout laisser tomber, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, encore une fois, et Louis s'était surpris à ne rien ressentir. Mais quand Liam avait enchaîné en disant qu'il aimait aussi Niall qui avait foutu sa santé en l'air pour lui, qu'il aimait aussi Harry qui ne méritait pas ça, quand il avait évoqué Zayn qui avait beau être un connard, il s'était senti mal. La pièce avait tourné autour de lui à toute allure. Il avait beau savoir que Liam faisait ça pour le réveiller, pour le bousculer, il l'avait trouvé incroyablement injuste. Tout à coup, il avait pris conscience qu'il voulait être celui qui souffrait, qu'il voulait qu'on le plaigne et qu'on lui apporte toute l'attention qu'il méritait. Il réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'un mot à mettre sur ça. La dépression avait rampé en lui depuis longtemps déjà. Elle était déjà là, insidieuse, quand il était toujours étendu à l'hôpital comme un infirme et son psy de l'époque l'avait prévenu. Elle avait continué à grandir, à bouffer ses organes petit à petit avant de remporter sa dernière victoire, en studio, quelques jours auparavant. À partir de ce moment, tout ce que pouvait dire Liam, tout ce que pouvait faire Harry n'avaient plus d'importance. Il était une coque vide et tout pouvait passer sur lui sans qu'il n'en soit affecté ni ému. Ça aurait pu marcher. Il aurait pu échapper aux usures de la vie, aux attaques permanentes, il lui suffisait de respirer et vivre les yeux fermés. Boire et manger. Dormir. Laisser les jours et les mois passer sans prendre part à la vie, la vraie. Mais bien sûr, quand on pense être à l'abri de tout, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Il y avait eu les journaux, d'abord. Ces foutus magazines à scandale qui avaient cru avoir encore de quoi écrire sur les One Direction. L'encre avait noirci les pages glacées et Louis n'avait plus supporté de les voir affichés partout. Et puis il y avait eu Zayn, qui par son absence avait enfoncé le clou. Louis était accablé par la vie qui venait le chercher, qui le provoquait sans qu'il ne demande plus rien. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. S'il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de vivre, il devait arrêter, tout simplement, d'exister. La solution était d'une évidence enfantine. Pourtant, même ça il était incapable d'y parvenir. Soit Harry le retrouvait, toujours à temps. Pour peu, il lui en aurait presque voulu. La seule fois où tout aurait pu fonctionner, il avait eu peur. Quand le premier train était passé à quelques centimètres de lui, la terreur avait serré ses entrailles. Il avait été incapable de s'y résoudre, même en passant la journée à se donner du courage. Et après chaque sortie de l'hôpital, il s'était laissé avoir par la compassion de ceux qui l'entouraient, il s'était senti aimé et de nouveau plein d'intérêt. Il s'était surpris à rire et à profiter de certains moments passés avec eux, à retrouver le goût des choses. Et chaque fois, la chute n'en était que plus violente. Il ne savait même plus s'il avait envie de s'en sortir vraiment. La première fois, il avait culpabilisé, il s'était dit qu'il devait faire plus d'efforts, que le sourire de Harry, que sa joie de le retrouver étaient plus forts que tout ça. Devaient être plus fort que tout ça. Mais ça ne marchait jamais. 

« Louis ça va aller ?  
\- Hm... »

Ils étaient plantés devant la porte, et Harry devait lui parler depuis un bon moment déjà. Quand il avait pris ses médicaments et qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, il était incapable de suivre le fil d'une conversation. Mais il ne les prendrait plus. Peu importe ce que Harry ou ses amis diraient, il ne prendrait plus rien. Tant pis s'il avait des moments difficiles, il préférait comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il regarda une dernière fois Harry et le laissa appuyer sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.


	17. « Whatever I feel for you / You only seem to care about / Is there any chance you could see me too ? / Cause I love you. »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : I Love You - Woodkid

Finalement, ils avaient tous réussi à être à l'heure et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry et Louis, il y eut un moment de flottement qu'ils regrettèrent tous aussitôt. L'instant d'après, ils s’avancèrent ensemble pour les accueillir, et l'effervescence des retrouvailles leur fit oublier que s'ils étaient tous là ce soir, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient eu le courage de lui rendre visite et parce qu'ils voulaient lui montrer, dans un élan d'égoïsme qu'ils étaient là eux aussi. Ils le serrèrent contre eux mais Louis restait étrangement détaché de tout ça. Quand il annonça d'une voix morne qu'il devait se rendre aux toilettes, il eut un nouveau silence et Harry déclara qu'ils allaient en profiter pour mettre la table parce qu'il était affamé. Louis s'enferma dans la salle de bain et souffla longuement. Il dévisagea son reflet dans le miroir au dessus de l'évier et se dit que finalement, il n'avait pas tellement réussi à être beau aujourd'hui. Il était trop maigre, trop pâle, et la fatigue était omniprésente sur son visage, comme un masque dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser. Ses yeux étaient creusés et les cernes impressionnantes. Derrière lui, il y avait la petite armoire. Évidemment, elle était toujours là. Comment Harry aurait-il pu s'en débarrasser ? Il l'ouvrit lentement et constata qu'elle était vide. Là aussi, il aurait dû s'en douter. Les cicatrices sur ses poignets le démangèrent soudainement et il sursauta quand on frappa à la porte.

« Lou, tout va bien ?  
\- Oui oui...  
\- Tu viens ?  
\- J'arrive. »

Il avait dû perdre la notion du temps encore une fois. Doucement, il déverrouilla la porte et Harry entra dans la pièce. L'inquiétude avait déjà creusé une ride sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?  
\- Rien, je t'assure.  
\- Non, non je demandais pas... Enfin, je te fais confiance. J'ai raison ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bon. Tu es fatigué ? Tu veux que je dise aux garçons de revenir plus tard ? Je suis désolé, j'avais pas réfléchi à tout ça, et –   
\- Non, Harry, ça va.   
\- D'accord. On y retourne ? »

Louis eut un sourire et hocha la tête. Harry glissa un bras autour de sa taille et le colla contre lui. Il caressa tendrement sa joue et l'embrassa doucement. Louis soupira. Oui, tout ça lui avait manqué, malgré tout. Il se laissa aller contre lui, serrant son t-shirt entre ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Harry, sincèrement il ne voulait pas. Il avait fait de lui un homme inquiet, suspicieux, peut-être même paranoïaque. Il s'en voulait. Comme à chaque fois, il s'en voulait de faire souffrir Harry à ce point là. 

« Harry ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je t'aime. »

Il embrassa Harry de nouveau, les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir sa réaction. Mais sa bouche était salée et il le serra de toutes ses forces. Puis ils rejoignirent le salon où les trois autres s'étaient installés, un verre à la main. Louis ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'encore une fois, Niall avait renoncé à une bière fraîche et qu'il buvait de longues gorgées de soda. Finalement, Niall ne s'était jamais vraiment remis à boire depuis sa nuit au commissariat. Louis s'installa à ses côtés avec un sourire gêné.

« Tu partages ? Les médicaments, tout ça... »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et hésita un instant entre garder son sérieux et pouffer de rire. 

« Bah tu te lèves, y'en a plein le frigo. »

Ce fut au tour de Louis de ne pas savoir comment réagir. Puis un rire discret mais sincère s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Niall lui fit un clin d'oeil, et il s'apprêta à se lever mais Harry posa une main sur son épaule et disparut dans la cuisine. Il revint avec une bière et un soda qu'il posa devant Louis avec un sourire. La conversation repris là où les garçons l'avaient laissé. 

« Bon, pourquoi t'as failli être en retard toi ?  
\- Non, mais pose même pas de questions, tu me croiras pas je t'ai dit.  
\- Ça implique un voyage spacio-temporel ?   
\- Bah... non.  
\- Alors raconte.  
\- Non mais y'a cette folle qui s'est ramené avec son frère teubé, là, et il avait perdu son doudou, et elle était en retard et tout, et l'autre il a failli me péter un violon et tout, et j'ai raté mon train.  
\- J'ai rien compris.  
\- Tu sais, Niall, je sais pas si tu as déjà remarqué, mais en général quand les gens racontent des histoires, ils prennent du début, et il y a un déroulement, une sorte de logique.   
\- Oh me saoulez pas hein. Donc. J'allais donner mon cours, parce que je sais pas si vous vous souvenez, je suis prof. Oui, certains d'entre nous ont un vrai métier. Enfin, à part Victor... »

Niall bomba le torse en ricanant. Depuis qu'il avait décroché ce contrat au centre de Musique de Stratford, il modérait rarement ses propos à ce sujet. Après sa nuit à l'hôpital et la fin contrainte et forcée du groupe, il avait mis plusieurs mois à se remettre. Moralement, il n'avait goût à rien. Bien sûr, il n'en était jamais arrivé aux extrêmes qu'avait atteint Louis, et Liam et Victor – aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître – y avaient été pour beaucoup. Ils l'avaient soutenu en l'obligeant presque à pratiquer la guitare au quotidien, et Liam l'avait plus d'une fois réprimandé lorsqu'il baissait les bras. Un jour, peu de temps après son emménagement à Stratford, l'idée de postuler au Centre du Musique lui était apparue comme une évidence. Il avait tenté le coup, encouragé par Liam et par Harry, de loin. Et ça avait marché. Au bout de presque deux ans, il ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Il fallait dire que pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était pour sa propre valeur qu'on le regardait, et qu'on lui faisait confiance. 

« Bref.   
\- Tu sais quoi ? Ta gueule, moi aussi j'ai un vrai métier.  
\- Non, Harry, non, dire de la merde à la radio pendant deux heures n'est pas un métier. Bref, je peux raconter mon histoire ou ? »

Louis parcourait ses amis du regard, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne saisissait pas tout, mais dans l'ensemble, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Il espérait que l'effet des médicaments s'estomperait assez vite, mais il se sentait déjà fatigué, et craignait de devoir leur fausser compagnie plus tôt que prévu. Il but une petite gorgée de son soda et frémit. Il n'avait pas bu quelque chose d'aussi sucré depuis un sacré bout de temps.

« Donc j'étais bien, beau et tout, vous voyez le truc, prêt à faire de la musique de fou avec des enfants très talentueux parce que je suis un prof exceptionel, et là l'autre folle de Katy s'est pointée et –  
\- Mais Niall, c'est qui Katy ?!  
\- Mais une tarée, on s'en fout, c'est pas le centre de l'histoire.  
\- J'ai la vague impression que si, un peu quand même.  
\- Oh mais raconte à ma place, Liam, si tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde.  
\- Non non, continue...  
\- Et donc, elle me ramène son frère, « mentalement limité » comme vous dites, vous les médecins... »

Harry regarda Victor avec des yeux ronds. Ce dernier secoua la main pour écarter la remarque.

« Et donc j'ai dû lui faire cours, et elle était en retard pour le récupérer, et après il avait paumé sa peluche dégueulasse, là, et bref, j'ai raté mon train.  
\- Mais ce gamin, il a quel âge, pour amener un doudou en cours de musique ?  
\- Ça dépend.  
\- Comment ça, ça dépend ?  
\- Bah il a l'air d'en avoir 17, mais en fait il a genre 5 ans dans sa tête.  
\- Et tu vas lui faire cours ? Genre jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?  
\- Je crois pas, non ! Je suis prof de gratte moi, pas assistante sociale.  
\- Une assistante sociale n'aurait rien à faire ici, mais okay, on a saisi l'idée. »

Liam but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière et contempla Niall quelques secondes.

« Quoi ?  
\- Je peux te demander un truc ?  
\- Vas-y.  
\- Vivre en banlieue t'as transformé en beauf ou c'est que tu nous avais caché ce penchant de ta personnalité ?  
\- Je t'emmerde, toi t'as bien fait genre t'étais hétéro, et tu vas te marier. »

Liam fronça les sourcils, lançant un regard appuyé à Niall pour lui faire comprendre qu'il venait de faire une bourde. Victor plongea dans sa bière et Harry se tourna immédiatement vers Louis pour guetter sa réaction. C'était exactement ce qu'il craignait. La délicatesse légendaire de Niall avait encore fait des miracles.

« Vous... vous allez vous marier ? »

Étrangement, cette partie de la conversation ne lui avait pas échappé du tout. Son cerveau lui jouait parfois de sales tours. Il sentait la colère monter en lui, qu'une autre partie de lui-même tentait de contenir. Mais les médicaments avaient aussi un revers. Ils n'étaient pas venu le voir depuis des lustres, ils l'avaient laissé pourrir dans son hôpital de tarés à l'autre bout de Londres, et ils allaient se marier ? Lui en parler leur semblait-il si difficile ? N'était-il définitivement plus qu'un animal de compagnie qu'ils baladaient quand bon leur semblait mais qui ne méritait pas qu'ils partagent avec lui ce genre de choses ? Et puis, c'était lui, qui était malade. C'était lui qui avait besoin d'attention. Cette soirée, c'était pour lui. S'ils étaient venus pour parler de leur mariage, ils pouvaient aussi bien le faire chez eux. 

« Louis, écoute... On allait te le dire, un peu plus officiellement que ça. Mais on attendait le bon moment.  
\- Comme quand je serai plus un légume ?  
\- Non, c'est pas ce qu'on a dit... On voulait attendre que tu rentres et que tu aies retrouvé tes marques.  
\- Quelle chance que je sois rentré maintenant, alors. »

Ils restèrent tous muets face au haussement de voix de Louis. Lui qui, quelques minutes auparavant, n'osait même pas parler et semblait totalement absent, était à présent furieux. Ses joues étaient rougies par la colère. Harry s'en voulu de le trouver beau, à cet instant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé lorsqu'il sortait de son indolence. Malgré ça, il sentait que la crise allait se retourner contre lui, que Louis le désignerait comme fautif pour avoir gardé le secret, alors qu'il aurait eu tout le loisir de le lui dire pendant ses visites. Merde, c'était vraiment trop con. Il avait le sentiment d'être toujours à côté, quoi qu'il fasse ou ne fasse pas. Louis n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait toujours eu un caractère fort, et avait traversé les difficultés en s'efforçant de s'accrocher du mieux qu'il le pouvait. À l'époque, Harry avait la plupart du temps réussi à le soutenir lorsqu'il venait à craquer. Mais ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps déjà. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il se raccrochait encore. Harry était au bord du gouffre. Après presque trois années entières de lutte, il ne savait plus comment tenir encore. Louis lui manquait. Il lui manquait plus que jamais. La menace de le perdre était une blessure suintante qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se refermer. Il devait vivre avec l'idée que peut-être, un jour, il arriverait trop tard. Et il savait déjà que si Louis l'abandonnait, s'il parvenait à partir pour de bon, il serait alors incapable de se relever. Pire, il lui en voudrait toute sa vie. 

« On n'a pas fait ça pour te faire de la peine, au contraire. On s'y est juste mal pris.   
\- Je confirme.  
\- C'était compliqué, d'accord ? Comment voulais-tu qu'on t'annonce ça sans paraître indélicats ?  
\- « Louis, on va se marier. » C'est un bon début, tu ne crois pas, Liam ?  
\- Oh, écoute, Louis, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Tu sais très bien que ce n'était jamais le bon moment et –  
\- C'est bon Liam. On est désolés, Louis, vraiment, on voulait surtout pas te blesser et on a été complètement cons. »

Liam sembla s'offusquer et ouvrit la bouche pour le couper, mais Victor glissa une main sur sa cuisse pour le faire taire. Le jeune homme se calma instantanément. Harry n'avait qu'à s'écraser, il n'en avait rien à faire. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. 

« C'est ça, vous avez été cons. J'ai le droit de savoir ce que vous faites de vos vies, même si la mienne n'a plus aucun intérêt.   
\- Dis pas ça, Lou... »

L'atmosphère était morose. Le silence s'était installé et rien ne semblait pouvoir les détendre. Aussitôt, Louis s'en voulut d'avoir encore provoqué un drame et sa gorge se noua. Finalement, il n'apportait jamais rien par sa présence. Il aurait voulu disparaître. Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Victor se décide à parler.

« Bon, on va peut-être y aller, nous...  
\- Oh, d'accord. »

Harry eut l'air un peu gêné. Décidement, cette soirée n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Dans sa poche, son téléphone se mit à sonner et il ne sut pas si c'était un soulagement ou un poids en plus de lire le nom sur l'écran.

« Hey, Perrie ! »

Son ton enjoué déstabilisa tout le monde, et Louis se tourna brusquement vers Harry. 

« Oui oui, il est bien à la maison. Tout le monde est là. »

Ils n'osaient plus bouger. Ils savaient, tous sans exception, que Zayn n'était pas avec elle. Même Louis n'osait pas espérer. Après trois ans de silence, personne n'aurait pu encore espérer. 

« Oui il m'entend... oui, d'accord, je lui dirai... ça va, toi ? »

Perrie continuait à appeler, sans jamais évoquer Zayn. Ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins habitués à cette situation. Elle leur demandait comme allait Louis, où en étaient les préparatifs du mariage, comment ils se faisaient à leurs nouveaux boulots. Elle leur racontait son travail à elle, la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses, le succès qui s'était estompé, doucement. Elle leur disait qu'elle ne le regrettait pas, qu'elle pouvait profiter, comme ça. Profiter de quoi, de qui ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Ils savaient que Zayn était compositeur, maintenant, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'évolution de son travail, des commandes qu'il devait rendre et de ce que ça lui rapportait. Harry ne posa pas de question. Il se contenta de répondre laconiquement et lorsque finalement, Perrie raccrocha, il reposa le téléphone sans rien dire. Louis semblait désespéré. Harry savait que Zayn lui manquait, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Personne, pas même Perrie, n'était en mesure de l'obliger à prendre le téléphone et discuter avec Louis. C'était comme ça, il était tant de s'y faire après trois ans. 

« Bon. On y va cette fois.  
\- Oh, oui... Bonne soirée, c'était... sympa.  
\- Niall ?   
\- Hum ? »

Le jeune homme resta résolument assis sur le canapé, sa cannette à la main, et il ne semblait pas comprendre le message envoyé par Liam. Il était tant de les laisser tranquilles, tous les deux.

« … Tu viens ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On y va. Tu viens ?  
\- Je suis pas votre gamin, hein, je peux rentrer tout seul. »

A ces mots, Liam leva les yeux au ciel. Il remercia silencieusement Victor lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de Niall et glissa une main sur son bras. Il l'entraîna sans ménagement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Heey !   
\- Tais-toi, tu viens avec nous.  
\- Mais... Fifa !  
\- Quoi Fifa ?  
\- Harry et moi on va jouer a Fifa, c'est bon !  
\- …  
\- Oh... »

C'était comme si Niall venait tout juste de réaliser qu'à présent, les choses seraient différentes. Louis était rentré pour de bon et Harry ne passerait plus ses soirées à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de son insomnie. Niall regarda Louis et Harry tour à tour. Louis était toujours prostré sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague. Harry posait sur lui un regard inquiet et protecteur. Oui, il était temps de partir, de les laisser se retrouver, ou peut-être se déchirer encore. C'était peut-être ce que Niall craignait le plus. Qu'une fois le pas de la porte franchi, les cris, les larmes ne recommencent, et que tout soit de nouveau à refaire. Harry avait eu tort, Louis n'était pas prêt, c'était évident.

***

« Tu viens te coucher ? »

Louis n'avait toujours pas bougé. Harry s'était activé pour ranger la table, la cuisine, il avait pris le plus de temps possible, espérant un mouvement de sa part, une réaction. Rien ne venait et il s'était rendu dans la salle de bain. Il s'était préparé pour se mettre au lit et avait attendu, encore. Mais Louis ne bougeait pas. Il était sorti sur la terrasse, avait fumé une cigarette dans le noir, observant Louis du coin de l'oeil, toujours sur sa chaise, fixant la table comme s'il attendait qu'il se produise quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il allait bien finir par bouger. Il allait bien finir par faire quelque chose, se lever, prendre une cigarette dans son paquet qu'il avait posé ostensiblement sur la table basse, le rejoindre dehors. Mais rien ne venait, c'était toujours la même torpeur et Harry commençait à prendre peur. Louis venait de quitter Bethlem, il ne pouvait pas être déjà dans un tel état. Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé ? Est-ce qu'il avait eu tort ? Il ne voulait pas y croire. Non, c'était eux, ils avaient mal fait leur boulot, ils l'avaient laissé faire n'importe quoi, s'enfermer dans un mutisme, s'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans son mal être. Ici, il irait mieux. Il fallait du temps, quelques jours pour qu'il mette fin à ces mauvaises habitudes. 

« Tu viens te coucher ? »

Il avait écrasé sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur le bord de la fenêtre et était rentré. Cette phrase ne voulait rien dire. Venir se coucher. C'était fait pour les gens qui avaient une raison de se lever le matin, pour les couples qui voulaient se retrouver le soir, dans les draps, pour les enfants qui avaient dépassé l'heure limite et qui avaient de quoi rêver. Louis n'était rien de tout ça. Il était perdu quelque part, quelque part où Harry ne pouvait pas le rejoindre. Le cauchemar continuait. S'en sortiraient-ils un jour ? Y avait-il un espoir, une ouverture, même infime ? Si on lui avait posé la question à cet instant précis, Harry aurait répondu non. Sincèrement. Sans hésitation aucune. Il n'avait pas de solution. Il n'avait plus de solution. Louis se leva, finalement, et marcha mécaniquement jusqu'à la chambre, qu'il reconnut à peine. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps, en silence. Harry aurait préféré les cris et l'hystérie à cette absence de paroles. Louis s'endormit presque aussitôt. Harry, lui, resta éveillé jusqu'à ce que le jour pointe entre les stores.

***

Il n'était pas parvenu à faire entendre raison au directeur, à ses collègues, à personne. Même la concierge l'avait regardé comme un monstre quand il l'avait pris à témoin, déclarant qu'il n'était pas capable de s'occuper d'un gogole. Il y était certes allé un peu fort, mais il s'était senti acculé. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait légitimement s'en sortir avec un tel poids sur les bras. William était un gamin adorable, il ne disait pas le contraire, mais il devait déjà s'occuper de huit enfant en pleine santé mentale, et certains jours, c'était compliqué. Les autres ne comprendraient pas ce que le « monsieur » faisait dans leur salle de classe, pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait comme un enfant mais était différent. A vrai dire, il avait même peur que les choses dégénèrent. Il savait de quoi étaient capables des enfants effrayés, des enfants qui ne comprenaient pas, et il savait que c'était à lui d'expliquer les choses pour que tout ne dérape pas. Il ne savait pas s'il en était capable et ça le terrorisait. S'il faisait mal le boulot que les parents étaient censé faire dès la naissance, on l'accuserait de ne pas avoir sû gérer les problèmes. Tout ceci n'aurait pas dû être sa responsabilité. Pourtant, au bout de cinq cours en compagnie de William, il avait pris la décision de parler. Le jeune garçon était clairement mis à l'écart, les autres le regardaient avec méfiance, parfois avec méchanceté, et il entendait parfois des gloussements moqueurs qui lui glaçaient le sang. William sentait tout ça lui aussi, et son regard si lumineux la première fois qu'il avait croisé celui de Niall s'assombrissait à chaque cours. Le professeur craignait de le voir fondre en larmes d'une semaine à l'autre. Alors il prit sa décision. Quand tout le monde fût installé, sa guitare sur les genoux ce mardi soir, il toisa l'assemblée d'un regard glacial. 

« Rangez vos guitares. »

Les enfants le regardèrent sans comprendre, certains esquissèrent même un sourire. Qu'il était marrant, le prof Horan quand il voulait. Mais Niall ne souriait pas, et tout ça n'était pas une plaisanterie. Lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'il était sérieux, un murmure parcourut la salle.

« J'ai dit, rangez vos guitares  
\- Mais m'sieur...  
\- Douglas, tu ranges ta guitare et tu te tais. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta en silence, et Dougie ravala ses sanglots. William avait l'air tout bonnement terrorisé. Il enfourna sa guitare dans son étuit vitesse grand V, les yeux brillants et les lèvres tremblantes. Niall fut presque satisfait de voir qu'il était aussi capable d'être craint. Il avait envie de rire face à leurs mines déconfites, mais tout l'effet serait immédiatement retombé.

« William, vient ici, s'il te plait. »

Niall cru que le garçon allait s'évanouir. Il le regarda sans comprendre, blanc comme un ligne et les lèvres tremblants de plus belle. 

« Tout va bien, William, viens vers moi. »

William se leva en tremblant et rejoignit l'estrade, les yeux résolument baissés sur ses pieds et la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Peut-être qu'il y allait un peu fort. Il posa une main rassurante sur la nuque du jeune homme qui se tenait à présent debout à côté de lui. 

« J'ai rien fait... »

Ce n'était qu'un filet de voix, et Niall eut l'envie de le serrer contre lui pour le rassurer. Le pauvre garçon était persuadé qu'il allait être puni, injustement apparemment. Niall se demanda si ce genre de choses arrivaient encore à leur époque, si certains professeurs étaient encore assez stupides pour punir l'idiot de la classe à chaque occasion pour faire de lui un bouc émissaire. Il se demanda si William était déjà passé par là. Probablement pas, l'idée était bien trop monstrueuse pour être possible.

« Je sais, Will, tout va bien. Bon, les mioches, comme vous avez pu le constater, William ici présent va participer aux cours avec nous toutes les semaines. Sa soeur l'a inscrit pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec des gens de son âge et s'amuser, comme vous.  
\- Mais il est grand, hein.  
\- Bravo, Jawaad, tu sais mesurer les gens. Oui, William a l'air d'être plus grand que vous, mais il rit des même bêtises que vous, lit les même livres, aime les même films que vous. William a une maladie qui fait qu'il est trop grand pour son âge, ou trop petit dans sa tête pour son corps, mais William est comme vous. »

Ses élèves le regardaient comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Ça allait être plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait.

« Le truc, c'est que je vous ai vu, je vous ai entendu, et je n'aime pas ça du tout. William est votre camarade de classe et j'attend de vous que vous vous comportiez comme des gens civilisés.  
\- C'quoi m'sieur des gens civilisés ?  
\- Euh c'est... Pas des sauvages quoi.  
\- Comme des barbares ?  
\- Oui voilà, bah vous, vous n'êtes pas des barbares jusqu'à preuve du contraire, si ? »

Nouveau silence. Visiblement, ils approuvaient.

« Alors à partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre une seule moquerie envers William, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir cacher ses affaires, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à refaire ce genre de discours, et je veux que William se sente bien dans notre classe, c'est pas trop vous demander ? »

Les gosses semblaient encore hésitants. Quelque chose leur posait visiblement problème et Niall se dit que s'il fallait qu'ils s'expriment, autant le faire avec son encadrement. 

« Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? Je suis sûr que William se ferait un plaisir de vous expliquer.  
\- T'as quoi en fait ?  
\- J'suis malade.   
\- Mais malade de quoi, là ?  
\- T'as le cancer ? Ma grand-mère elle a le cancer.  
\- Non, Mary, William n'a pas le cancer, c'est une maladie dans son cerveau.  
\- Comme les zombies ?  
\- Quoi ?! »

Brian se marrait franchement et Niall eut de nouveau envie de rire. Tout ça le dépassait totalement, mais il avait le sentiment que l'ambiance était de moins en moins lourde et que ça fonctionnait presque.

« J'suis pas un zombie ! J'suis juste bête.  
\- M'sieur, il est bête !  
\- Oui, bah c'est bon, toi aussi t'es pas très malin des fois. »

Nouvel éclat de rire dans la salle et Niall s'autorisa un sourire. William s'était redressé et faisait face à la classe avec un courage nouveau.

« Mais des fois, pourquoi tu cris ? Et pourquoi tu poses des questions bêtes ?  
\- Et toi Dougie, pourquoi tu me demandes encore comment accorder ta guitare alors que tu viens en classe depuis le mois de septembre ?  
\- Non mais c'est que...  
\- Et Brian, je suis pas tout le temps en train de te demander d'arrêter de crier ?  
\- Si, même que des fois, vous le punissez. »

Mary lança un regard qui semblait vouloir clairement dire « dans tes dents » à Brian qui se ratatina sur sa chaise. 

« Vous voyez, William est exactement comme vous, sauf qu'il a l'air d'être plus grand. Vous comprenez ? »

Les gamins hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme. Et Niall indiqua à William qu'il pouvait rejoindre sa chaise. Le cours se passa dans une ambiance tellement détendue que le temps fila à une vitesse incroyable. Quand les premiers parents frappèrent à la porte, Niall avait l'impression qu'il n'avait eu le temps de rien faire mais se sentait étrangement satisfait. Finalement, cette petite conversation lui avait ouvert les yeux à lui aussi. William était un garçon gentil, et il n'était pas plus dangereux ou ne demandait pas plus d'attention que ses autres élèves. Il était un peu en retard au niveau musical, mais les autres avaient tous commencé les cours plus tôt. William était aussi particulièrement tête en l'air, et semblait tout oublier d'une semaine à l'autre, mais au fond, il ne méritait pas que Niall se soit mis en quatre pour le faire transférer dans un autre cours. Il ne remarqua pas Katy qui venait récupérer son frère, et ne prêta pas attention aux cris surexcités du garçon. Il était perdu dans ses pensées en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac. Louis n'allait pas mieux et ils ne savaient plus quoi faire tous autant qu'ils étaient. Liam était rongé par la culpabilité de devoir s'occuper davantage de son mariage que de son ami et appelait Niall presque tous les soirs pour tenter de se trouver des excuses. Niall ne savait pas quoi leur dire, à tous. Il comprenait Liam, mais ses excuses le fatiguaient, Harry était une chiffe-molle incapable de dire non à Louis qui semblait toujours plus sombre. Finalement, c'était bien plus facile de parler à des gamins qu'à des adultes bornés et inquiets. 

« Hé ! »

Niall releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Katy, la main tendue vers lui.

« Oui ?  
\- Bah, bonjour.  
\- Bonjour...  
\- C'est vrai que vous avez parlé aux enfants ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- William a dit que vous l'aviez défendu devant les autres.  
\- Euh... Non, pas vraiment, j'ai juste mis les points sur... Enfin... J'ai éclairci la situation, je crois...  
\- Merci.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Bah merci ! Merci d'avoir fait ça, quoi. »

Cette fille était vraiment directe et ne semblait pas vouloir s'encombrer de toutes les formules de politesse et de tous les détours mondains qu'imposait la société d'aujourd'hui. Elle parlait mal, mangeait ses mots, semblait désespérément incapable d'attacher ses cheveux convenablement ou de se maquiller les deux yeux de la même façon. Mais son sourire était radieux, et son parfum avait quelque chose d'enivrant. 

« Mais... De rien.   
\- Vous voulez venir boire un coup à la maison ? »

Ce n'était même pas une invitation. C'était lancé, comme ça, comme une idée un peu folle qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet, et même Katy rougit un peu. Niall ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait rien de particulier à faire ce jour-là, comme tous les autres jours. Il aurait peut-être de nouveau à consoler Liam ou à conseiller Harry, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'écouterait vraiment, et puis de toute façon, il en avait assez. Il regarda encore son oeil sans eye-liner, ses joues un peu trop rondes, ses cheveux sombres qui retombaient devant ses yeux. Il hocha simplement la tête, comme pour dire pourquoi pas. En effet, pourquoi pas.

***

Liam se rua dans le salon, les bras écartés et un sourire immense sur le visage.

« Regarde ! »

Victor leva les yeux de son énorme livre et Liam se sentit fondre. Victor n'était pas rasé, portait encore ses lunettes, et avait ramené ses pieds nus sous ses fesses. Il était fou amoureux de cet homme, toujours un peu plus chaque jour. 

« C'est ton costume ? »

Liam secoua la tête, recouvrant ses esprits. Il avait enfin trouvé la tenue idéale pour la cérémonie. Il était fier de pouvoir la montrer à Victor, il se sentait beau, imposant, digne de lui, et les choses semblaient enfin concrètes. Il arrivait à se projeter, à s'imaginer au bras de Victor, tous deux magnifiques et s'accordant à la perfection. Il imaginait les garçons derrière eux, alignés en rang d'oignon, sublimes eux aussi dans leurs costumes. Dans son fantasme, Zayn était là aussi, et Louis souriait. Tout allait bien, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il fallait qu'il rende cette envie réelle. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le faire par lui-même. 

« On a reçu les réponses des invitations ?  
\- Pas toutes.  
\- Qui est-ce qu'il manque ?   
\- Joan et Mike, Tony et Maggie, Jade, Zayn et Perrie et Mark. »

Zayn et Perrie. C'était tout ce qu'il avait retenu. Il se foutait pas mal de savoir si les amis de Victor seraient là ou pas. Il était plutôt content d'ailleurs que Mark n'ai pas répondu et il espérait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Liam n'avait pas compris pourquoi Victor tenait absolument à inviter son ex à son mariage, mais il n'avait rien dit. Après tout, c'était lui, le mec qu'il allait épouser et Mark pourrait bien manger ses dents assis à la table des célibataires. Il avait toujours détesté cette notion de séparer les couples des gens seuls, mais pour le coup, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que ça. Surtout que Mark serait le seul homo célibataire. Bien fait. Mais Zayn et Perrie. C'était autre chose. Il attrapa son portable sous le regard interrogateur de Victor et composa le numéro de la jeune fille. Il raccrocha immédiatement et composa un autre numéro.

« Jade ? C'est Liam ! Comment tu vas ?  
\- Oh Liam ! Hey ! Ça va ! Et toi ?  
\- Ça va. Dis moi, tu viens au mariage ?  
\- Bien sûr ! J'ai pas renvoyé mon carton ?...  
\- Non...  
\- Ah merde ! Pardon ! Bien sûr que je viens !   
\- Super ! On t'ajoute à la liste. Sam sera là aussi ?  
\- Non, ils sont en tournée à ce moment là, mais je serai avec les filles !  
\- Pas de soucis. En parlant des filles...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu as des nouvelles de Perrie ? »

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Jade resta silencieuse un moment. 

« Tu devrais l'appeler directement, Liam.  
\- J'ai peur de déranger.  
\- Oh, ne joue pas à ça avec moi !   
\- Ok ok, c'est bon, je l'appellerai. Merci, et à bientôt, alors !  
\- Ouaip ! »

Victor le regardait toujours, un air vaguement inquiet sur le visage.

« Liam, à quoi tu joues, exactement ?  
\- Je veux juste organiser les plans de tables.  
\- Hanhan. Les plans de tables.  
\- Oh ça va, j'ai le droit d'espérer non ? »

Victor soupira et ne répondit rien. Après trois ans, ce n'était plus de l'espoir mais de la folie. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Zayn n'avait pas l'intention de donner signe de vie, quelle que soit la raison. Mais Liam ne semblait toujours pas prêt à titrer un trait sur cette partie de sa vie. Peut-être que finalement c'était ce qu'il fallait. Qu'il comprenne définitivement que cette époque là ne reviendrait pas, juste avant de commencer sa nouvelle vie avec Victor. Le jeune médecin le laissa faire, replongeant dans son livre. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

« Allô ?  
\- Salut Pez.  
\- Comment ça va depuis l'autre jour ?  
\- Ça va. Ça avance.  
\- Tu m'appelles pour les invitations c'est ça ?  
\- Bingo.  
\- Écoute Liam... J'aurais renvoyé avec plaisir le carton avec nos deux noms cochés, mais je peux pas forcer Zayn à venir. Il est vraiment insupportable.   
\- Je peux lui parler ?  
\- Il acceptera jamais.  
\- Dis que je fais un sondage sur les plus gros connards d'Angleterre et que j'ai quelques questions à lui poser.  
\- Liam...   
\- Pardon.  
\- Attends deux secondes. »

Liam entendit un claquement dans le haut parleur et devina que Perrie avait couvert le micro de l'appareil et était probablement allé chercher Zayn. Il entendit des paroles étouffées et devina que le ton montait. Puis une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité retentit dans son oreille. Son ventre se serra instantanément.

« Quoi ?!  
\- Salut, Zayn.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai du boulot.  
\- Je sais pas, juste savoir si tu vas venir à mon mariage.  
\- Non.  
\- Donc t'es vraiment un gros con ? Autant que ce que Perrie m'a dit en tout cas.  
\- Si ça te fait plaisir.   
\- C'est quoi ton problème Zayn ? C'est mon mariage ! T'es pas obligé de parler à Harry, ni à Louis, qui soit dit en passant vient de sortir de l'hôpital psychiatrique.   
\- Je sais Perrie me bassine bien assez avec ça.  
\- Peut-être parce que c'est un peu important.  
\- Écoute, Liam, si tu pouvais faire passer le message ça m'arrangerait. Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, et il va falloir que vous appreniez à vivre avec. Ça va faire trois ans, mec, vis ta vie, et fout moi la paix.  
\- Mais on t'as fait quoi exactement ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, moi ? »

Ses mains tremblaient autour du combiné et le regard pesant de Victor le rendait fou. Il disparut dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que Niall et moi avons bien pû te faire pour que tu nous déteste comme ça ? Et puis tu trouves ça vraiment justifié, ce silence que tu nous imposes et cette haine que tu entretiens envers Louis qui a vécu des trucs horribles ?  
\- C'est la vie, Liam, les gens s'éloignent, les amitiés se défont, et le reste du monde n'en fait pas toute une histoire, alors grandit un peu tu veux ? Quant à Louis, j'ai mes raisons, et pour ton information, on a tous vécu des trucs horribles.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Garde tes idées de merde et continue comme ça, mais ne t'imagine pas que tu ne finira pas seul. Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer. Perrie finira par en avoir marre de tes gamineries à deux balles. Elle vaut mieux que toi et elle s'en rendra compte.   
\- Te marier avec un type plein de fric ne fait pas de toi un conseiller marital, Liam, alors tes réflexions à la con sur mon couple, tu te les gardes.   
\- Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me répondre, alors très bien. Moi je lui fait confiance à mon mec, on partage des trucs et on est prêt à s'engager. Toi, t'es même pas capable de garder tes potes, c'est pas moi qui dois me remettre en question.  
\- Mais ce que vous comprenez pas, c'est que je veux pas les garder, mes potes comme tu dis. Je vais très bien d'accord, ma vie me convient totalement.   
\- Content pour toi. Bonne journée, Zayn. »

Liam raccrocha avant de laisser le temps à son ami, ou plutôt ancien ami, d'ouvrir la bouche. Très bien. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'eux, alors ça n'arriverait plus. Liam tirait un trait sur cet abruti, et se concentrait sur les personnes qu'il aimait et qui l'entouraient au quotidien. À commencer par Victor. Il avait un mariage à organiser, bordel.

***

« Il a raison, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Zayn avait manqué de briser le téléphone de Perrie sur son bureau et s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil, une cigarette vissée entre les lèvres.

« Et tu vas fumer dehors, s'il te plait.  
\- C'est mon bureau, toi, tu te gènes pas pour fumer à table.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que la cuisine c'est mon domaine, c'est ça ?  
\- Euh, non.  
\- SI ! Je suis pas ton chien, okay ?! Je suis pas ta bonne ! On est pas à l'hôtel là ! »

Zayn était stupéfait. Sa colère était immédiatement retombée. Quand Perrie était en colère, il valait mieux oublier ses propres préoccupations. 

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?   
\- DE TOI ! De ta connerie ! Tu m'emmerdes, Zayn, tu m'entends ?!  
\- Mais bébé...  
\- Ta gueule ! Je suis pas juste là pour te faire à bouffer et laver ton linge, okay ? Je suis pas là pour satisfaire tes besoins sexuels et fermer ma gueule quand tu as décidé quelque chose !   
\- Mais je suis pas comme ça –   
\- Ah ouais ?! C'est quand la dernière fois que t'es venu faire les courses avec moi ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as touché une casserole ?   
\- J'ai du travail et –   
\- Hé ben MOI AUSSI ! » 

Zayn ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas la fureur de Perrie. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui tombait dessus maintenant. Il devait reconnaître qu'il ne faisait pass beaucoup d'efforts, mais à ce point là ? Au début, lorsqu'ils avaient déménagé et acheté cette maison, tout avait été parfait. Il s'était efforcé d'oublier ses déceptions récentes en s'investissant dans son couple, en participant aux tâches ménagères et en partageant pour la première fois un vrai quotidien avec elle, vivant à ses côtés tous les jours, toute l'année. Mais avec son nouveau travail, il avait recommencé à se détacher des réalités de la vie de couple. Il la négligeait. Oh mon Dieu, elle avait raison. Il était devenu un gros con nombriliste, concentré sur son job et pensant que ce qu'il faisait était plus valorisant que ce qu'elle faisait, elle. 

« Perrie, je suis –   
\- J'ai pas fini. Tu m'écoutes et après tu parles.  
\- T'es pas évidente, quand même.   
\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire maintenant avant que je me casse définitivement, Zayn. »

Merde, il avait vraiment été aveugle. Tout ce temps, il avait pensé que Perrie s’accommodait de cette vie. Elle partait en studio et faisait des concerts dans des petites salles, poursuivait sa carrière sans pour autant que cela entache sa routine avec lui. Et justement, elle en avait assez. Liam avait raison. Ce connard avait raison. 

« Mais Perrie, qu'est ce qui te prend, tout à coup ?   
\- Peut-être que je suis en train de me réveiller, c'est tout.  
\- Me quitte pas... »

Il se sentit profondément ridicule. Quel con il faisait. 

« Oh arrête, hein. Je te parle pas de ça. T'es vraiment content, toi, dans cette vie ? Je veux dire, t'as pas l'impression de fuir quelque chose ?   
\- Je... J'ai des contrats. On gagne assez pour bien vivre. On...  
\- D'accord, mais je te demande si t'es heureux, pas si tu bouffes bien.   
\- On est ensemble. Et je t'aime.   
\- Oh, Zayn, fais pas ton bébé, là. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Je m'inquiète pour moi, aussi.   
\- Comment ça ?   
\- Ton discours à propos d'évoluer, de grandir et de s'éloigner de ses amis... Tu t'es vraiment entendu ? Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu sais, combien de personnes j'ai vu s'éloigner avec le temps ? Mais pas des gens que j'aime vraiment. C'est pas censé faire souffrir à ce point. Tu as oublié tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble ?   
Justement. Louis a trahi ma confiance, et la tienne avec.   
\- Et alors ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- ET ALORS ? »

Elle avait recommencé à crier. Il la regarda, médusé. Cette fille était folle, et c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait. En fait, il était content de se faire hurler dessus. 

« Mais...   
\- T'es sérieusement en train de me vendre ton histoire sous prétexte que tu défends mon honneur ? Zayn, on est plus au Moyen-Âge, d'accord ? Ça fait trois ans ! Je me suis remise, moi, pourquoi pas toi ?  
\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste...  
\- Sois honnête deux minutes. T'as pas supporté de te faire humilier.   
\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !   
\- Bien sûr que si. Harry a mis le doigt là où ça fait mal. Alors tu t'en es pris à Louis, parce que c'est plus simple de faire tomber quelqu'un qui est déjà à genoux. Le problème, c'est que tu l'as envoyé directement six pieds sous terre.   
\- C'est pas de ma faute, ce qui lui arrive.   
\- Si, Zayn, c'est de ta faute. Et n'essaie pas de me mettre ça sur le dos. Tu n'as pas fait ça pour me défendre, tu as fait ça parce que rien n'allait plus, et que tu avais besoin de sentir que tu n'étais pas le seul à être aussi mal.   
\- Perrie... »

Mais Harry, mais Louis, et les autres qui n'avaient rien fait, les autres qui les avaient laissés se déchirer. Mais la déception, putain, cette déception injuste, ces illusions explosées sur le sol, sa fierté brisée entre ses mains, l'espoir anéanti à ses pieds, le sentiment que rien ne reviendra, jamais, et l'envie de disparaître enfin, puisqu'il n'y a plus que ça à faire. Le bébé qu'il n'aurait jamais, brandi aux yeux de tous, comme une arme pour le descendre, pour l'humilier, oui, l'humilier. Il s'était senti écrasé, voilà la vérité. Et pour la première fois, il avait voulu leur être supérieur. Il aurait pu être un père, lui, il aurait bercé ce petit être entre ses bras et aurait eu une raison d'avancer, pour lui, pour l'enfant, et pour Perrie. La musique n'aurait été rien face à ça. Mais il avait été plus bas que terre, on l'avait traîné dans la boue, mais qui ? Qui avait fait ça ? Harry avait seulement voulu lui ouvrir les yeux. Louis n'avait fait qu'aimer Harry et partager avec lui ce qui, Zayn le savait au fond, était bien trop lourd pour lui seul. Et pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'y faire ? Cet enfant ne verrait pas le jour, et alors ? Et alors ? Perrie s'en était remise, son corps avait repris ses droits et elle était de nouveau femme, prête à engendrer si la nature le lui autorisait. Et lui ? Il était entier, il l'avait toujours été, mais au fond, ce qu'il n'avait jamais porté en lui lui manquait encore. Dans ses rêves, il avait grandi. Mais non, Zayn, non, ça n'arrivera jamais. Il fallait en finir avec ça. Il fallait arrêter de faire payer aux autres. Louis avait failli mourir. Louis avait voulu mourir, parce que personne n'était capable de l'entendre, comme lui. Zayn aurait simplement voulu qu'on comprenne qu'il le voulait vraiment, qu'il avait été heureux, mon dieu, tellement heureux quand Perrie lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. C'était comme ça, que pouvait-il y faire ? Mais personne n'avait vraiment compris. Le management les avait condamnés. Et les autres, ils n'avaient jamais pu voir à quel point il souffrait. Sauf Louis. Alors, d'accord, il s'était senti bafoué, et après ? Louis ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne méritait ça. Oh, Zayn, pourquoi lui faire subir ta propre souffrance ? Il se sentit mal, au bord de l'évanouissement. C'était comme s'éveiller d'un long coma. Ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois en trois ans et réaliser qu'il avait tout perdu. Il contempla Perrie et la trouva plus belle et plus forte que jamais. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle soit encore là. Qu'avait-il fait ? Tous ses amis le détestaient, maintenant, et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. 

« J'arrive pas à y croire...  
\- Qu'est ce que tu as ? T'es tout blanc.  
\- Perrie, je...  
\- Zayn ? Merde... »

Il se sentait véritablement mal. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et son corps semblait lâcher. Il s'accrocha au bord du bureau et sentit que le bois glissait entre ses doigts. En quelques secondes, le décor vacilla et il vit Perrie comme à travers un voile. Puis tout devint blanc. Il sentit sa tête percuter le sol, sans comprendre d'où venait le bruit. Une seconde, il pensa que c'était idiot. Qu'allait penser Perrie ? Mais l'instant d'après, ce fut le noir qui l'envahit, et il ne fut plus capable de penser à rien.


	18. "Say something, I'm giving up on you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Say Something - A Great Big World

Ils avaient fait le chemin à pied non sans mal avec William qui courait dans tous les sens et Niall se demanda comment est-ce qu'il allait récupérer sa voiture. Mais étrangement, il réalisa que ça lui était plutôt égal. L'appartement de William et Katy était dans un désordre surprenant et Niall marcha plusieurs fois sur des jouets du garçon éparpillés sur le sol. Katy s'excusa vaguement, faisant disparaître ses soutien-gorges accrochés aux chaises comme si de rien n'était. Niall était presque choqué face à tant de désinvolture mais il devait reconnaître que le naturel de la jeune femme était plutôt séduisant. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé et il repoussa une dizaine de petites voitures qui gisaient là, certaines coincées entre les cousins. William était ravi. Il courait dans tout l'appartement, rapportant à Niall des dessins, des jouets dont il était particulièrement fier, et racontait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête en faisant des grimaces incroyables.

« Arrête de faire le bébé, là c'est bon, on a vu que tu existais. »

Niall releva la tête et regarda Katy d'un air partagé. Il la trouvait un peu dure avec le garçon mais supposa que c'était la seule façon de se faire entendre avec lui. D'ailleurs, ça fonctionna plutôt bien, et William s'installa par terre en ronchonnant, une pastel dans la bouche et commença a gribouiller sur sa feuille. 

« Mange pas ça ! Mais il est con... »

William releva la tête et sa soeur essuya les morceaux de pastel collés à ses lèvres.

« Regarde, c'est dégeu ce que tu fais ! Dessine et –  
\- Dégeu dégeu dégeu dégeu dégeu dégeu –  
\- WILLIAM !  
\- Dégeu.  
\- Je vais te coller au plumard.  
\- Non ! »

C'était un véritable cri de détresse et Katy lui ordonna de dessiner en silence s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver au lit avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. Niall s’esclaffa et la jeune fille lui lança un regard noir.

« Ça vous fait rire vous ?   
\- Euh non... »

A présent, Niall avait l'air aussi penaud que William et ils restèrent silencieux chacun dans leur coin pendant que Katy leur servait des verres de vin dans la cuisine. Elle décapsula une canette qu'elle posa devant son frère dont le visage s'illumina immédiatement. 

« Tu bois doucement, pas comme la dernière fois.  
\- Oui, oui...  
\- Et c'est exceptionnel, d'accord, pas la peine de réclamer demain soir.   
\- Oui, oui...  
\- C'est bien. Tu dessines quoi ?  
\- Un secret.  
\- Okay. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe et ramena les verres qu'elle déposa sur la table basse. Elle s'installa aux côtés de Niall, une jambe repliée sous elle, et s'alluma une cigarette en soupirant d'aise. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans son verre et Niall ne sût pas quoi faire pendant un moment. Il savait qu'il aurait dû parler, lancer n'importe quel sujet, mais il se sentait comme un ado coincé face à une fille trop jolie. 

« Je sais que c'est pas un grand cru, mais il est pas dégeu, vous pouvez tenter.  
\- Euh...  
\- Merde, vous n'aimez pas la vin ? J'ai autre chose si vous voulez. Tequilla ?... Peut-être un peu fort pour l'instant, non ? Je dois bien avoir des bières dans un coin...  
\- Non mais... Je suis désolé, je... Je ne bois pas. D'alcool.   
\- Ah.  
\- …  
\- Bon.  
\- …  
\- Vous voulez un coca ?  
\- Oui, ça sera parfait. Merci.  
\- Va falloir en boire pour être saoul ! »

Niall se demanda une seconde pourquoi elle voulait impérativement qu'il soit saoul. Peut-être voulait-elle boire pour oublier qu'il n'était pas aussi beau qu'elle aurait pu l'espérer. En fait, il n'était pas bien sûr du but de cette invitation, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit oui. Mais il se sentait étrangement à l'aise au milieu de ce désordre, face à un gamin au corps d'adolescent et aux côtés de cette jeune femme qui n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait. Il prit la canette qu'elle lui tendait et William leva vers lui un regard admiratif.

« Tu bois comme moi.  
\- On dit vous, William.  
\- Pardon. Vous boivez comme moi.   
\- Buvez. Vous buvez. On t'apprend rien à l'école ?  
\- Faut pas boire trop vite, monsieur, ça pique les yeux.  
\- Merci du conseil. »

Niall était émerveillé de la capacité qu'avait William à ignorer les remontrances de sa soeur, et cette dernière elle-même ne semblait pas tellement s'en préoccuper. Il essaya d'imaginer un instant comment pouvait être la vie d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années condamnée à trimballer son petit frère déficient mental derrière elle partout où elle allait. Avait-elle des amies ? Un petit copain ? Avait-elle seulement le temps d'avoir une vie ? William semblait adorable, mais aussi demander énormément d'attention, même pour un enfant de 7 ans. Il but de longues gorgés pour se donner une contenance et espéra que Katy engagerait la conversation. Il se sentait définitivement incapable de le faire lui-même. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas entrepris une quelconque relation de séduction avec une femme ? 

« Et sinon, vous avez un nouveau groupe ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je sais pas, vous êtes bien un mec des One Direction non ?  
\- En effet... Mais non, non on n'a plus rien. Enfin plus de groupe quoi.  
\- C'est dommage. Mais bon, vous êtes un bon prof. Enfin je suppose.  
\- Hmhm.   
\- En tout cas, William vous aime beaucoup. Ça m'étonnait au début, vous aviez l'air tellement con. »

Au loin, les murmures de William faisaient comme un bruit d'ambiance. Il se mit à murmurer « con con con con con con » et Niall décida de l'ignorer. Il était partagé entre l'hilarité et l'humiliation. Lui, con ? N'importe quoi. C'était elle qui avait débarqué en retard et qui lui avait clairement imposé la présence de ce mioche. 

« Vous n'étiez pas mal non plus...  
\- Merci.  
\- Je veux dire que vous étiez... Une sacré conne.   
\- Ah je vois. On est fait pour s'entendre.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Hmhm. »

Le sourire mutin de Katy l'amusa et il se détendit encore davantage. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Cette fille était plutôt mignonne, et il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre. Ça lui changerait les idées pour la soirée, et il n'aurait même pas forcément besoin de la revoir. Il n'aurait qu'à prétendre que ce n'était pas très déontologique de coucher avec la soeur d'un de ses élèves. Il aurait fait l'erreur une fois, une seule et il s'en voulait horriblement même si c'était une fille super et le tour serait joué. Il n'était pas prêt à se lancer dans une relation sérieuse, surtout pas avec un gamin à charge par dessus le marché. Il avait besoin d'être tranquille, dans sa solitude. Peut-être que Liam avait raison. Peut-être était-il en train de devenir un ours mal léché et asocial au possible. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il envisage de retourner vivre à Londres. Il pourrait toujours être prof à Londres, ce n'était pas interdit. S'il avait emménagé à Stratford au départ, c'était pour fuir, fuir cette angoisse que Louis et Harry projetaient sur lui en permanence, fuir l'abandon de Liam, fuir la déception qui hantait chaque recoin de son appartement, tous ces souvenirs maussades de l'opération, de l'après, de la fin. Stratford lui avait donné l'illusion d'aller mieux. Une nouvelle ville, un nouvel appartement, un nouveau boulot. Mais peut-être était-il temps de partir... Ça lui ferait une meilleure excuse encore pour ne pas revoir Katy par la suite... Le temps filait, et la jeune femme parlait sans discontinuer, de tout et de rien, et Niall l'écoutait, souriait, riait quand c'était nécessaire. Il parlait peu, mais il parlait et c'était assez nouveau pour être agréable. William râla quand Katy déclara qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller au lit. Il tenta d'argumenter, se mit à pleurnicher, bref tenta tout ce qui était en son possible pour obtenir un sursis, mais elle ne céda pas et il fut traîné dans sa chambre sans ménagement. Avant que Katy ne referme la porte, Niall entendit le garçon interroger la jeune femme sur un ton boudeur. 

« Monsieur Niall il va se coucher aussi ?   
\- Non monsieur Niall il va... il va... Il va pas se coucher maintenant.  
\- Parce que c'est un grand ?  
\- Oui, c'est ça. Tu dors maintenant.   
\- Bonne nuit...  
\- Bonne nuit, chaton. »

Niall sentit une tension étrange envahir la pièce lorsque Katy revint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle en était à son troisième vin et semblait de plutôt bonne humeur. Quant à lui qui n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool, il sentait que la situation allait prendre un autre tournant.

« Donc...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Ça fait longtemps que vous vous occupez de lui toute seule ?  
\- Trois ans. Avant j'avais mon mec pour m'aider, mais il s'est barré avec une pouffe donc...  
\- Ah...   
\- Je sais, ça fait un peu scénario de comédie romantique, mais c'est vrai. C'était un gros con, je m'en étais pas rendu compte avant, fin de l'histoire.  
\- D'accord...  
\- Et toi, t'as une copine ? Une femme ? Des enfants illégitimes avec ta maîtresse caché ? Un mec ?   
\- Rien de tout ça.   
\- Cool !   
\- Cool...  
\- Ton pote là, il va pas se marier ?  
\- Euh, comment tu sais ça ?  
\- J'ai lu Heat dans la salle d'attente du médecin l'autre jour.  
\- Ils en parlent dans Heat ? Sérieux ?  
\- Hmhm... Toute une page avec photos et tout.  
\- Bah oui. C'est vrai. Il va se marier.  
\- Cool ! »

La conversation prenait une tournure autant inattendue qu'ennuyeuse. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il s'était attendu à autre chose. Le moment où ils étaient censé s'arracher mutuellement leurs vêtements semblait s'être envolé. Ils discutèrent encore de choses sans intérêt et ce ne fût qu'au début de son quatrième verre que Katy fit enfin le premier pas. Elle devait quand même le trouver assez peu à son goût... Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui. Il le vit à peine venir, et lorsque ses lèvres se collèrent aux siennes, il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce point. Il eut tout juste le temps de poser sa canette sur la table encombrée et l'accueillit entre ses bras. En quelques secondes, elle était sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches à lui. Putain, elle était vraiment chouette cette fille. Pas compliquée, le genre de personne dont on rêve dans des moments de trop longue solitude. Il serra sa taille et l'embrassa de plus belle, cherchant sa langue avec une avidité qui le surprit lui-même. Il en avait vraiment envie. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu s'en passer aussi longtemps. Son corps chaud vibrait contre lui et il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur son visage. Quand elle murmura à son oreille, il ne comprit que deux mots : chambre, et maintenant. C'était bref et concis, et tout à fait efficace. Il la suivit en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller William, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Étonnamment, sa chambre semblait avoir échappé à la tornade qui avait fait des ravages dans le reste de l'appartement. Mais à vrai dire, il s'en foutait pas mal. Elle avait ouvert les draps et envoyé son t-shirt à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ah, cette soirée allait être super. Il s'étendit sur le lit et commença à ouvrir son jean. Mais elle repoussa doucement ses mains et s'en chargea elle même. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Il sourit intérieurement. Vraiment, il était bien tombé. Il passa ses doigts rugueux sur ses épaules nues et fit glisser les bretelles de son soutien-gorge. D'un geste qui parut presque inaperçu, il décrocha le sous-vêtement et la jeune femme se cambra, collant sa poitrine à son torse. Il se sentait divinement bien. Lorsqu'elle passa sa main sur son boxer, ses muscles se tendirent imperceptiblement. Bon, il s'agissait de ne pas passer pour un puceau, et pour le reste, tout irait bien. Il la laissa glisser ses ongles sur sa peau et ses propres mains s'attardèrent sur ses seins, qui semblaient faits parfaitement avec ses paumes. Nue face à lui, elle était plus belle encore. Elle avait tout juste assez de pudeur, et il sentit l'excitation prendre entièrement possession de lui. Il soupira et laissa sa tête partir en arrière. Cette soirée était décidément excellente.

 

A son réveil, il mit une seconde à se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi ailleurs que chez lui qu'il fut réellement déboussolé. Mais en tournant la tête de l'autre côté du lit, il se souvint immédiatement. Katy était là, nue et profondément endormie, ses cheveux en désordre sur l'oreiller. Son visage était caché par ses lourdes boucles, et il sourit bêtement. Elle était magnifique. Plus d'eyeliner raté, plus de coiffure surprenante, seulement une pureté à peine brouillée par ses lèvres pleines et entrouvertes. Cette nuit avait été comme il l'avait espérée. Sans complexe, tendre et sans attente. Passionnée, aussi. Pour un coup d'un soir, il avait fait fort. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel réveil. Il avait pensé faire comme dans les films, s'éveiller avant elle, enfiler des vêtements et s'enfuir comme un voleur. À présent, il n'avait qu'une envie, s'était glisser ses doigts sur les infimes plis de sa peau. Il repoussa doucement le drap et découvrit ses hanches. Elle frissonna et il sourit. Elle l'avait bien eu. Vraiment, c'était tout à fait inattendu. Il posa sans hésiter une main dans le creux de ses reins, et l'attira contre lui. Il pouvait peut-être rester un peu. Prolonger un peu le plaisir, profiter de cette langueur. Après tout, qu'est ce que ça coûtait ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

***

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de saluer les auditeurs et laissa ce plaisir à Grimmy qui lança une de ses énièmes chansons nulles qu'il affectionnait tant. Il reposa son casque sur la table et repoussa le micro. Puis il se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées derrière la nuque. Il secoua ses cheveux et les remis en place de ce geste expert dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Il avait besoin de caféine, mais la machine semblait beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il parvienne à l'atteindre sans mourir. Nick eut un sourire et se leva pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses qu'il posa sur la table du studio. Dans le studio voisin, Fearn s'installait déjà pendant qu'Amanda annonçait les températures de la journée. 

« T'as l'air crevé.  
\- Hmhm.  
\- Pas assez dormi cette nuit ? »

Nick affichait son plus beau sourire, visiblement dans l'attente de détails croustillants. 

« Non, et pas la nuit dernière non plus.  
\- Ooooh... Louis est déchaîné ces derniers temps ?  
\- Pas tellement non.  
\- Sois pas timide, raconte moi.  
\- Mais j'ai rien à raconter, je dors pas et lui, si.   
\- Ah. Et pourquoi tu dors pas ?  
\- À ton avis ?  
\- J'en sais rien moi. Je suppose que tu rêves de moi.  
\- C'est ça. Tu m’obnubiles.  
\- Je le savais. »

Malgré lui, Harry sourit à son tour. Nick était chiant, incroyablement chiant, mais l'ambiance au travail était toujours plus agréable que chez lui. Tous les matins, il se levait et quittait la maison aux aurores et un sentiment de soulagement l'étreignait. Tous les matins, il s'en voulait de ne pas angoisser pour Louis qui allait rester seul les premières heures après son réveil. Mais ce boulot, c'était son échappatoire. Il s'amusait face à son micro, il s'amusait en imaginant les auditeurs rirent, dans leurs voitures, dans leurs cuisines, dans leurs bureaux. Il avait le sentiment qu'il arrivait toujours à rendre le sourire aux gens, malgré tout. Les journées avec Louis étaient éreintantes. D'un jour à l'autre, Louis était épuisé, puis hyperactif. Il ne savait plus comment le prendre. 

« Il faut que j'y aille.  
\- Laisse-le. »

Harry, qui se levait déjà pour sortir du studio, s'immobilisa. Il se tourna lentement vers Nick, qui souriait toujours. 

« Quoi ?  
\- Laisse-le. Prends du temps pour toi. Respire un peu, t'es totalement stressé et impossible à détendre. Viens, je t'invite à déjeuner.  
\- Non, ça ira, Nick, merci. Je veux pas qu'il m'attende.  
\- Tu veux pas qu'il t'attende, mais quand t'es avec lui, tu ne le supportes pas.  
\- Pas du tout ! »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Non, c'était faux, il était heureux de retrouver Louis, il fallait juste du temps pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre et sa présence aiderait forcément à changer les choses. 

« Arrête de te voiler la face, Harry. Regarde, ce job, Louis ne voulait pas que tu le prennes, pas vrai ?  
\- Il se méfiait de toi, et parfois je me dis qu'il avait raison.  
\- Oh, arrête. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, toi et moi, et franchement, tes grognements bizarres quand on baisait ne me manquent pas du tout.   
\- T'es dégueulasse. Où tu veux en venir ?  
\- Je veux simplement que tu réalises que rien qu'en acceptant ma proposition, bien que tardivement, tu l'as fait contre la volonté de Louis. Tu as déjà commencé à l'affronter.   
\- J'avais besoin d'argent.  
\- À d'autres, Harry. Et puis tu aurais pu faire comme Zayn –  
\- Ne parle pas de lui. »

L'animateur leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Ca vaaaaa. Je veux juste dire que tu avais tout à fait les moyens de bosser de chez toi. Tu es un excellent parolier, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Et alors, tu as choisi de fuir Louis pour venir bosser ici tous les matins. Tu te lèves à des heures tout à fait indécentes et je sais que ce n'est pas pour mes beaux yeux. Tu ne le supportes plus, c'était déjà le cas quand tu as commencé ici il y a un an et demi, et c'est encore plus vrai maintenant.   
\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais Nick ? J'ai failli le perdre plusieurs fois, et ça me ronge, tu comprends ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse de le laisser comme ça, tout seul ?   
\- Je suis certain que tu t'inquiètes. Mais je suis tout autant persuadé que tu savoures chaque minute ici, loin de lui, parce que tu peux enfin souffler.   
\- Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber.  
\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

Harry soupira. Non, il n'avait pas dit le contraire, mais au fond de lui, le jeune homme sentait qu'il était près d'avoir atteint ses propres limites. Il s'empara de son sac et quitta le studio sans dire au revoir à Nick. La boule qui l'avait presque quitté pendant la matinée se reforma dans son ventre, plus lourde, plus étouffante. À mesure qu'il approchait de leur appartement, elle grossissait, prenant toute la place. C'était insupportable. 

« Je suis rentré. »

Il n'avait même pas la force de crier. Louis devait dormir, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il rentrait. Il ne restait pas couché jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre, Harry le savait. Sur la table, il y avait des restes d'un petit déjeuner à peine entamé, et une serviette de bain était posée en boule sur le parquet du couloir. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre de ses matinées ? Pas grand chose, apparemment. Il brassait de l'air. Et quand Harry rentrait, il était de nouveau couché. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne restait-il pas dans le salon, à regarder la télévision, à lire un livre pour être là quand il rentrait du boulot ? Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas la peine de l'attendre pour prendre un petit-déjeuner avec lui ? Il était à peine 10 heures, il n'allait pas lui faire croire qu'il était affamé au point de ne pas pouvoir l'attendre ? Pas en laissant la moitié d'une tartine et une tasse presque pleine sur la table. Et puis merde, ne pouvait-il pas ranger son bordel, aussi ? À croire qu'il faisait tout pour l'emmerder. Harry posa ses affaires sur la chaise à l'entrée et entra dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de rester silencieux. Il ouvrit les volets et regarda Louis s'éveiller en protestant. 

« Referme-les, putain.  
\- Non. Tu viens avec moi et on va profiter un peu de la présence de l'autre.  
\- J'ai pas envie.   
\- Moi, j'ai envie, d'accord ? Je bosse le matin et j'ai toute ma journée de libre, et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'on ne se voit jamais.   
\- Parce que je suis censé me plier à tous tes désirs ?   
\- J'ai jamais dit ça. Mais t'as pas envie de profiter de ma présence ? Tu veux pas qu'on fasse des trucs, un peu, qu'on sorte, qu'on voit des gens ?  
\- Non. Pas aujourd'hui.   
\- Pas hier non plus, ni avant hier. Et demain, ce sera la même chose.  
\- …   
\- Louis ! Réponds-moi, merde...  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai pas envie, je vais pas me forcer.   
\- T'as pris tes médicaments ? »

Louis se détourna, la couverture toujours remontée sur son corps. Harry arrivait à peine à le voir. 

« Non.  
\- Prends-les maintenant, sinon tu vas oublier.  
\- J'ai pas envie de les prendre.  
\- Je sais, mais tu dois le faire, c'était la condition pour revenir vivre ici avec moi.  
\- Je les prendrai pas.  
\- Lou...  
\- …  
\- Louis ! Tu m'écoutes ?  
\- Écoute, ça fait plus d'un mois que je les prends pas, je vais pas commencer maintenant pour te faire plaisir.  
\- T'es sérieux ? Tu n'en as pas pris un seul depuis ton retour ?   
\- Non.   
\- C'est pas vrai... »

L'angoisse l'étouffait purement et simplement. N'importe quoi aurait pu arriver et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Que devait-il faire pour le convaincre qu'il avait besoin de ces pilules ? De toute façon, il ne l'écoutait jamais. 

« Tu veux pas me foutre la paix un peu ? Si j'avais voulu qu'on me tape sur le système toute la journée, je serais resté à Bethlem, merci bien ! Je suis plus un gosse Harry, j'ai pas besoin que tu sois sur mon dos toute la journée ! Et non, j'ai pas envie de sortir, j'ai pas envie de prendre l'air, j'ai pas envie d'aller au cinéma ou d'aller voir des gens qui soit dit en passant n'en n'ont pas grand chose à foutre de nous, je sais pas si tu as remarqué. Alors si tu as tellement d'amis qui t'adorent, va les voir, et laisse moi tranquille ! Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ? Que tout allait aller bien sous prétexte que je rentrais à la maison ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris, Harry ? Tout n'ira plus jamais bien, quoi que tu fasses, parce que j'ai pas envie d'aller bien ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, toi y compris ! »

Il avait beau ne pas le supporter, Harry était forcé de reconnaître que Louis était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il s'en voulu soudain d'essayer de projeter ses propres exigences sur Louis et se dit qu'il ne pouvait l'obliger à rien. Après tout, c'était lui qui voulait sortir et prendre l'air parce qu'il ne supportait plus tout ça. Mais si Louis se sentait encore plus mal en sortant et en voyant des gens, de quel droit pouvait-il lui imposer ça ? Il hocha lentement la tête. 

« D'accord. Je suis désolé. Je pensais juste bien faire.   
\- …   
\- Je vais te laisser tranquille. Repose-toi.   
\- Tu t'en vas ?  
\- Je vais aller m'installer dans le salon et manger un truc.   
\- C'est ça. »

Harry referma doucement la porte et s'installa dans le salon. Il alluma la télévision et mâchonnait distraitement son sandwich caoutchouteux quand Louis fit irruption dans la pièce. 

« Pourquoi t'étais en retard ?  
\- J'étais en retard ?  
\- Te fous pas de ma gueule.   
\- Écoute, si j'étais en retard, c'est probablement à cause de bouchons, j'ai même pas fait attention.  
\- Comme c'est pratique.  
\- C'est pas « pratique » c'est vrai !  
\- Bien sûr, parce que tu dis toujours la vérité.  
\- Euh oui. Quand est-ce que je t'ai menti ?  
\- Y'a cinq minutes, par exemple.  
\- Et d'après toi, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pû faire ?  
\- Je sais pas, comme ça je dirais baiser Nick, mais c'est pas fermé.  
\- T'es sérieux ? T'en es encore à là ?  
\- Moi non, mais toi apparemment tu peux pas t'en empêcher.  
\- Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'avais fait quoi que ce soit avec Nick !  
\- ENCORE HEUREUX ! Manquerait plus que tu t'en vante !  
\- Louis, il n'y a plus rien entre Nick et moi. C'est clair ?  
\- T'es un menteur. »

Harry serra son crâne entre ses doigts. Il savait qu'il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher, et pourtant, il devait se justifier. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Si Louis avait décidé qu'il était en tort, s'il était persuadé qu'il lui avait été infidèle, alors il ne pourrait pas en démordre. Dans ces moments-là, Harry aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs. Mais fuir à cet instant aurait donné une bonne raison à Louis de lui faire des reproches.

« Et puis si tu veux tellement passer du temps avec moi, pourquoi t'es devant ta télé ? C'est plus intéressant ?  
\- Tu viens de me dire que tu voulais pas bouger de la chambre.  
\- Et c'est un endroit interdit pour toi ou comment ça se passe ?  
\- D'accord très bien. Retourne dans la chambre, je te rejoint quand j'aurais mangé et on passera une super journée à se faire la gueule parce que tu n'es jamais content.  
\- Casse-toi.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Dégage. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.  
\- Arrête Louis. C'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça...  
\- Si c'est un tel calvaire pour toi d'être avec moi, puisque je ne suis jamais content, alors barre-toi, je ne veux pas te voir.  
\- Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas dire ça.  
\- Non bien sûr, et tu ne le penses pas non plus, évidemment.  
\- Non je le pense pas. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi.   
\- J'en n'ai rien à faire de tes excuses. Passe une bonne journée. »

La porte de la chambre claqua à nouveau et Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant d'aller se coucher ce soir. Il reposa son sandwich. Il n'avait plus faim.

***

Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son dos, savourant la cambrure de ses reins. Il avait toujours un peu mal à la tête, mais c'était surtout à cause du choc. Perrie avait voulu appeler le médecin après son malaise, mais il avait refusé. Ils avaient mangé, il avait bu une boisson sucrée, s'étaient mis au lit et il allait mieux, à présent. Ce n'était qu'une baisse de tension sans importance, un passage a vide de rien du tout. Son corps épuisé avait pris le dessus sur son esprit paniqué et il avait flanché pour quelques minutes. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Perrie se retourna et lui sourit avec bienveillance. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé sur le sol de son bureau, il n'avait d'abord pas compris ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux une fraction de seconde pour se retrouver par terre comme un con. Puis Perrie lui avait expliqué qu'il était resté dans les vapes pendant trois ou quatre minutes, et qu'elle avait bien failli appeler les urgences. Elle avait l'air partagé entre la panique et la consternation, et il avait ébauché un sourire. À vrai dire, il avait même ri devant son air alarmé. Elle s'était confondue en excuses, persuadée qu'elle était la raison de son malaise. 

« J'aurais pas dû crier comme ça, je suis désolée. »

Il l'avait trouvée totalement adorable, et l'avait serrée contre lui avant de descendre en douceur les escaliers qui le séparaient de la cuisine. Puis, après avoir mangé sous les yeux d'une Perrie au regard soucieux, il lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient aller au lit dès maintenant. Il s'était endormi à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

« Alors, ce mariage...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu veux qu'on en reparle ?   
\- Je veux pas t'embêter avec ça, Zayn, c'est pas grave...  
\- C'est bon, t'inquiète pas, ça va pas me tuer, non plus.   
\- Je sais que ça va vraiment t'emmerder, mais moi je voudrais y être. Vraiment.  
\- Ça me dérange pas.   
\- … Ah bon ?   
\- Non. En fait, tout ce que tu m'as dis hier, je l'ai mérité. T'avais raison. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la pièce, où l'obscurité était encore présente malgré le jour qui se levait au dehors.

« J'ai été trop dure avec toi.   
\- Non, bébé, tu m'as dis ce que tu pensais. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir te faire subir ça, et pourtant je l'ai fait sans même m'en rendre compte.  
\- Ça n'a jamais été un calvaire non plus.   
\- J'ai fait comme si tu m'appartenais, comme si ton amour était une chose acquise. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Je le sais. Je sais comment je peux me comporter des fois, et je sais que tu m'aimes comme je suis. Mais des fois je dépasse les bornes, et c'est ce que j'ai fait en oubliant que tu avais une vie, toi aussi, et que je ne pouvais pas t'imposer mes exigences comme ça.  
\- On dirait que tu as fait ta propre thérapie cette nuit. T'as vu un psy dans ton sommeil ?  
\- Ahah. Tout ça pour dire...   
\- Tout ça pour dire qu'une fois encore, j'ai raison.   
\- Oh, ça va hein.   
\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu vas venir au mariage avec moi ?   
\- Non.   
\- Oh, Zayn ! Après notre conversation et tout le bordel que cette histoire provoque depuis des années, tu en es toujours au même point ?   
\- Pas du tout.   
\- Bah alors ?   
\- Alors, j'ai besoin de temps. Tout ce que tu as dit était vrai. J'ai été fier. J'ai ruiné une relation exceptionnelle avec des mecs qui ne méritaient pas tout ce qu'ils ont subi. J'ai fait du mal à Louis. - Mais je ne peux pas revenir sur tout comme ça, et surtout pas me pointer à leur mariage comme si de rien n'était. C'est pas correct. Victor va probablement me détester pour ce que j'ai dit à Liam et me foutre une branlée.   
\- T'es con. »

Zayn sourit. Oui, il était con. Mais s'il faisait ces blagues vaseuses c'était simplement pour ne pas se sentir désemparé. Pendant trois ans, il s'était persuadé qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de détester ces garçons. Aujourd'hui, il réalisait qu'il venait de perdre un temps fou à se mentir à lui-même. Et il avait manqué de voir Louis disparaître à cause de ça. Comment pouvait-il assumer tout ça ? Il avait besoin de temps, et il avait besoin de se racheter. Mais il devait trouver le courage d'affronter son propre jugement. À cet instant, il se dégoûtait profondément. 

« J'irai voir Louis, bientôt. Je te le promets. Mais pas au mariage. Je ne peux pas leur annoncer que je vais débarquer, pas après tout ça. Qu'est ce qu'ils penseraient ? Et comment Harry réagirait ? - Je le connais, et après ce qu'il a vécu...   
\- Je t'aime, Zayn. »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit. Perrie avait posé son front contre son torse et noué ses bras autour de sa taille. Il inspira longuement et soupira d'aise. 

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. Ne me laisse jamais, d'accord ? »

Perrie eut un petit rire. Comment aurait-elle pu le laisser ? Peut-être avait-il le sentiment que sans elle, il n'était plus rien. Pour sa part, la jeune femme n'imaginait pas un instant s'éveiller sans sa présence. Toute sa vie était entre ses mains. Elle la lui offrait volontiers, du moment qu'il restait cet homme là, un peu bête, parfois macho, mais toujours si protecteur et si sensible.

***

Dans le miroir en pied, il se reconnaissait à peine. Pour l'occasion, il était parvenu à dompter ses cheveux désordonnés et il avait l'air exceptionnellement en forme, malgré les deux gardes qu'il avait enchaîné la semaine précédente. Un bruit lointain lui rappela que la pièce se remplissait peu à peu, et que l'heure avançait, mine de rien. Il lui semblait être enfermé dans cette pièce depuis des lustres. Il s'était changé ici même, entre une lampe de luxe et une table basse en bois massif. Liam était dans l'autre pièce, il pouvait l'imaginer dans son costume sombre, avec ses mèches qui, pour une fois, ne seraient pas chargées de gel. Il lui avait d'ailleurs fait une véritable crise la veille, le menaçant presque d'annuler le mariage s'il osait prendre son pot de gel avec lui. Il le voulait au naturel. C'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Comme à l'époque où il l'avait rencontré, et qu'il avait d'autres préoccupations que sa coiffure et ses vêtements. À ce moment là, il était tombé sous son charme pour ce qu'il était, pour cette fragilité qui transpirait à travers ses moindres gestes. Il l'avait connu dans la tourmente, il l'avait vu se battre contre des démons qui n'étaient pas les siens, et aujourd'hui il allait l'épouser. C'était comme un rêve. 

« Mets ta cravate, ducon.   
\- Hein ?  
\- Ta cravate ? Tu sais, la bite de tissu qui va pendre à ton cou pendant toute la cérémonie ?   
\- Ah, ouais.   
\- Et tes chaussures, ce serait pas mal. Non pas que tes chaussettes me déplaisent, mais je suis pas certain que Liam appréciera.  
\- Ouais, ouais. »

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Victor était aussi perdu que le jour où ils étaient entrés en fac de médecine. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il allait se marier, alors que lui était toujours en train de chercher une nana qui le supporte plus de deux mois. Mais il était heureux pour son ami. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il serait le témoin de Victor Ashford, il aurait bu son verre de vodka cul sec avant d'éclater de rire et de désigner son ami en train de danser sur l'un des podium, sa chemise ouverte et sa cravate autour de la tête. À croire qu'ils avaient grandi. Pour de vrai. 

« Bon, je vais te la nouer, ta cravate pourrie, parce que franchement...  
\- Hm...  
\- Vick. Détends toi. C'est ton mariage, pas une pendaison.  
\- C'est un peu pareil, non ?  
\- T'es con... »

Alors qu'il finissait à peine son nœud de cravate, on frappa à la porte et un Niall endimanché passa la tête par l'embrasure.

« Vous êtes prêts là ? Parce qu'on aimerait bien commencer avant que Liam fonde en larmes.  
\- C'est bon, préviens qu'on arrive. »

Victor cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et souffla un bon coup. Il hocha la tête lorsque Tom lui donna une tape dans le dos, un sourire ravi sur le visage. Puis il s'avança, et sortit dans le couloir.


	19. « Pour les écorchés / Serre-moi encore / Étouffe-moi si tu peux / Toi qui sais ou / Après une subtile esquisse / On a enfoncé les vis... »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Les Écorchés - Noir Désir

Ce que Louis avait toujours trouvé fascinant dans les mariages, c'était cette capacité qu'avaient les gens de prétendre s'intéresser à la conversation des inconnus qui se trouvaient à leur table. D'ailleurs, l'habitude de mettre ensemble des personnes qui ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées lui paraissait tout aussi étrange. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait à endurer les sujets plus que limites de son voisin, alors qu'il aurait largement préféré être au lit avec une tasse de thé ? Harry avait l'air de bien s'en sortir, lui. Pourquoi en était-il incapable ? Pourquoi ne supportait-il plus la présence des autres ? Il aurait voulu que Harry se tourne vers lui, qu'il lui sourit, qu'il l'embrasse, mais il riait sans vergogne avec Tom. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'être venu avec lui et profitait visiblement de la compagnie de tous les autres convives, excepté la sienne. Très bien, qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait, ça lui était égal. Après tout, ça n'avait aucune importance. Il n'était pas venu pour lui, n'avait pas fait l'effort de sortir de son lit, de mettre sur plus beau costume et de s'exposer pour la première fois depuis des semaines pour lui, non, peu importait. Tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague. Le mariage était arrivé si vite qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de réaliser. Il fallait dire qu'on lui avait annoncer l'évènement avec si peu de délicatesse, et tellement de retard que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il n'y soit pas préparé. C'était toujours comme ça, à présent. On le mettait à l'écart en permanence, quelle que soit la raison. Liam se mariait ? Personne ne croyait bon de le mettre au courant. Niall avait rencontré une fille ? On partait du principe qu'il n'avait pas à dire ce qu'il en pensait et il l'apprenait par hasard de la bouche de Victor. Comble du comble, Nick était invité au dîner. Il se souvenait vaguement que Harry lui en avait parlé. Il ne savait plus exactement ses mots. Il devait être en train de faire l'apologie de son ex et n'avait pas retenu le reste. Résultat, cet enfoiré était là, attablé avec les autres pendant que Liam et Victor dansaient en toute innocence sur la piste déserte. Il les regarda un moment, le menton dans sa paume. Ils étaient beaux. Ils étaient beaux, ces cons, et ça lui faisait mal. C'était comme si depuis le début, ils s'étaient amusés à le narguer avec cette beauté là, cette élégance qui n'était qu'à eux, ce romantisme un peu bidon mais qu'il aimait pourtant. Aux moments les plus noirs, il les avait vus se découvrir, s'apprendre, et réaliser tous les rêves qu'il avait lui, depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de Harry. Mais c'était devenu impossible à ses yeux, et il avait du mal à le supporter. Pourtant, il était fier de Liam, et il s’impressionnait même en réalisant à quel point il était heureux pour lui. Il se tourna vers Harry et se dit qu'une fois encore, il allait l'ignorer, mais le jeune homme sembla capter ses propres pensées et se tourna instantanément vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il abandonna Tom et se rapprocha de Louis pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il murmura à son oreille qu'il l'avait toujours aimé dans ce costard et qu'il était vraiment très beau ce soir. Louis en eut les larmes aux yeux. C'était idiot. Mais il l'avait tellement espéré que ces simples mots explosèrent dans sa poitrine et il colla ses lèvres à celles de Harry, peut-être un peu trop violemment, avec maladresse, et pourtant qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Dans ces moments-là, il se maudissait de tous les noms pour avoir osé vouloir mourir et priver Harry de tout ça. De ce dont lui n'aurait pu se passer. Il se maudissait de douter de lui, de sa fidélité, de son amour, parfois. Harry murmura encore dans son cou, et ils se levèrent ensemble sous les regards protecteurs de ceux qui les aimaient, qui tremblaient pour eux chaque jour, chacun dans un coin de la pièce de réception. Et ils les contemplèrent tous lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse, lorsque Louis entoura les épaules de Harry de ses bras, lorsque Harry serra Louis contre lui et qu'enfin ils retrouvèrent ce qu'ils avaient toujours été, ce qu'ils auraient toujours dû être. 

 

Jade serra ses doigts pour attirer son attention et désigna la piste de danse d'un signe de tête. Perrie releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le coeur serré quand elle vit Harry et Louis enlacés au milieu des danseurs. Louis avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Harry qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureux, une main plaquée dans son dos. Elle était contente de les revoir. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas tellement eu l'occasion de se libérer ces derniers mois et il lui semblait parfois n'être qu'une lointaine connaissance dans leurs vies. Elle avait beau essayer de se persuader du contraire, c'était en grande partie à cause de la situation avec Zayn qu'elle avait évité les contacts avec eux. Elle tenait trop à Zayn pour le narguer, du moins, c'était le cas au début. Mais quand tout avait pris une dimension surnaturelle, et que contre toute attente, il n'était pas revenu à de meilleurs sentiments, elle avait décidé de ne plus faire d'efforts sur ce point et de ne plus se priver de prendre de leurs nouvelles. Mais ça ne faisait pas tout. À force de se fréquenter de loin, on prend l'habitude de la distance et on ne se manque plus autant qu'avant. Elle avait un peu honte de reconnaître qu'elle avait accueillit la nouvelle du troisième internement de Louis comme une chose presque normale. Comme un cheminement logique, un aboutissement qui devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Pourtant, en les regardant tourner, serrés l'un contre l'autre, elle se mettait à imaginer le poids constant qui reposait sur les épaules de Harry, et toute la violence de cette réalité lui revenait en pleine figure et l'accablait de nouveau. Ce soir, il faudrait qu'elle parle à Harry. Elle aurait préféré éviter d'avoir à le faire un tel jour, mais elle savait que c'était le bon moment. Le seul, peut-être, aussi. Elle espérait que Zayn prenne la décision de venir voir Louis au plus vite. Elle devait simplement préparer le terrain, ce qui ne serait pas chose aisée, et elle pouvait le comprendre. Mais l'absence de Zayn était probablement l'une des principales raisons du mal-être de Louis. Il était temps de changer ça. Elle rapporta son attention sur les mariés, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'ils gloussèrent comme deux adolescentes suite à ce qui semblait être une plaisanterie de Victor. Liam avait l'air d'un homme, viril, pleinement conscient de son statut et de sa différence, et fier d'être ce qu'il était. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il serait le premier à s'engager, parce qu'il était le plus calme, et le moins torturé de tous. Le voir ainsi, le jour de son mariage, le regard plongé dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et de plus évident. Que la personne qui partageait sa vie s'appelle Victor et porte une barbe de trois jours n'avait franchement aucune importance. Liam était celui qui s'en sortait le mieux. Il avait trouvé sa place et fait le deuil d'une vie passée qu'il avait pourtant tant aimée. À côté de lui, les autres étaient des écorchés vifs. À part peut-être Niall qui semblait rêver dans son coin, un verre d'eau gazeuse à la main. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis longtemps et ça faisait du bien. 

 

Ce n'était pas qu'il rêvait. Vraiment pas. Il avait simplement vu, lui aussi, Harry et Louis entamer leur slow et s'était surpris à penser que ça aurait pu être sympa. Juste sympa. En toute simplicité. Ce n'était pas qu'il était obsédé par elle, c'était trop tôt, c'était simplement qu'avoir un peu de compagnie aujourd'hui aurait été mieux qu'arriver comme un con à un mariage où il était le témoin sans une jolie fille à son bras. Alors évidemment, Katy n'était pas forcément la candidate idéale. Elle aurait probablement réussi à le mettre mal à l'aise toutes les deux minutes en déblatérant sur toutes les conneries qu'elle avait pu lire dans Heat. « Hé regarde, c'est les Little Mix ! Il paraît que... » « Et lui, là, c'est pas le mec de la BBC ? Mais c'est pas l'ex de ton pote bouclé là ? » « Et il est où, votre copain pakistanais ? » Bref, une beauf parfaite, la ménagère de moins de 50 ans à tout juste 20 piges. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. En même temps, elle était jolie, belle même, et elle aurait eu le mérite de le faire rire. Parce que franchement, c'était pas la poilade généralisée. Il se demandait même comment Liam faisait pour avoir autant de potes aussi barbants. Sans déconner, les médecins étaient-ils tous plus assommants les uns que les autres ? Le seul un peu marrant, c'était Grimmy, et encore, il fallait avoir picolé pour ça. Manque de bol, il avait arrêté depuis belle lurette. Il eut envie de passer un coup de fil à Katy, juste comme ça. Histoire de savoir ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant, si elle était chez elle à regarder des émissions de télé réalité à deux balles pendant que son con de frère mangeait des pastels assis par terre. Il aurait même bien aimé entendre cet abruti brailler derrière elle à demander qui téléphonait, pourquoi, s'il pouvait dire allô, s'il pouvait dire bonjour madame monsieur, comment ça va bien merci. Il regarda encore une fois Louis et Harry. Si deux mecs aussi cons pouvaient rester ensemble aussi longtemps, il pouvait bien tenter sa chance avec Katy. Mais est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de ça ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas plus simple de se pointer de temps en temps comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours, de filer à bouffer à William pendant que sa soeur vidait des verres de rouge vitesse grand V avant de le mettre au plumard et de dépoiler la frangine ? Franchement, n'est-ce pas plus simple ? Qu'il était con. Ce genre de choses n'était jamais plus simple, surtout avec une psychopathe et son frère taré. Et puis autre problème, il n'était pas un connard. Il avait beau essayer, de temps en temps, tout faire pour devenir un abruti de première, un de ces blaireaux un peu macho, sûrs d'eux et qui n'avaient pas d'autre intérêt pour la gente féminine que celui d'assouvir des envies salasses. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il faisait partie des gentils, de ceux qui respectait jusqu'à la dernière des idiotes qu'il avait réussi à mettre dans ses draps après un concert. Il les respectait toutes, sans exceptions, tout en sachant que certaines n'avaient d'yeux que pour sa notoriété. Mais pas Katy. De toute façon, elle aurait bien eu du mal étant donné la situation de sa notoriété. Ça, ils l'avaient dit même dans Heat, c'était sûr. Il retournerait la voir. Dès qu'il rentrerait à Stratford, il irait chez eux, ils passeraient la soirée tous les trois, et puis il passerait la nuit avec elle, et puis il verrait bien. Il laisserait faire les choses. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait, il n'allait pas changer maintenant. Et puis Harry le lui avait dit, si c'est la bonne, tu le verras bien tôt ou tard. Il se leva et sortit dans la cours du manoir. Il avait un coup de fil à passer.

 

La chaleur de son corps contre le sien l'emplissait d'une étrange euphorie. L'alcool jouait aussi, bien sûr, et il voyait trouble. Mais bordel, qu'il se sentait bien. Il avait eu peur au début, surtout en voyant Nick installé à la table d'à côté. Dans son désir de réunion parfaite et de communion totale, Liam avait même été jusqu'à inviter le centre de tous les problèmes qu'il pouvait avoir avec Louis en ce moment. Ce manque de tact l'avait troublé. Il en avait parlé avec Louis en espérant qu'il le croirait lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il n'était absolument pas au courant et qu'il allait tuer Liam pour ça. Nick et lui, c'était du passé, c'était terminé depuis longtemps et ça n'avait même jamais été qu'une échappatoire quand aimer Louis trop fort sans retour devenait insupportable. Il avait été étonné et presque inquiet de voir l'absence de réaction de Louis. Mais il arrivait à se rassurer un peu, maintenant qu'il était contre lui, que son souffle sur sa nuque chatouillait sa peau, que ses doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux et qu'il avait l'impression de retrouver, enfin, quelques repères. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé un tel moment qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le ramener chez eux, tout de suite, pour le serrer contre lui et lui faire l'amour. La cérémonie avait été belle, et l'ambiance n'était pas mauvaise bien qu'il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire personne. À part les garçons et Perrie, il avait l'impression que toute l'assemblée venait du côté de Victor et pourtant, Liam les saluait avec une bienveillance et un enthousiasme qui le désarçonnait. Il était admiratif de le voir aussi à l'aise avec toutes ses personnes, et effrayé aussi de voir à quel point leur ami s'était construit une nouvelle vie, une vie où ils n'étaient plus qu'en périphérie, eux quatre. Ils étaient « des vieux amis ». Il avait du mal à reconnaître qu'il avait participé à ce changement, et que Liam était probablement le seul d'entre eux à avoir vraiment avancé dans sa vie. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment entretenu leur amitié, qu'il n'en avait pas pris soin comme il l'aurait dû, obnubilé par Louis et ses problèmes. Mais peut-être que les choses allaient commencer à changer. Il se voyait parfaitement partager des apéritifs dinatoires à quatre comme ces vieux cons bourgeois qu'il avait toujours méprisé. Il se voyait signer des papiers devant une assemblée, enfiler une alliance autour du doigt de Louis. Il était prêt pour tout ça. Il n'était pas trop jeune, il n'était pas trop con. Lui aussi il voulait sa vie d'adulte responsable, qui allait travailler tous les jours pour payer les uniformes scolaires de leurs gamins. Il se sentait capable de se lever toutes les nuits pour donner le biberon à un bébé hurlant à plein poumons, de le bercer pendant des heures, d'essuyer les grosses larmes sur ses joues et même changer ses couches sans rechigner. Il se sentait capable de sentir ses petites mains se serrer sur ses doigts, et ses cheveux si fin caresser ses joues quand ils s'endormiraient tous les trois dans leur lit, épuisés d'être pères et d'aimer ça. Merde, il voulait un gosse. Ces doigts s’enfoncèrent dans le dos de Louis et il respira son odeur. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou l'euphorie du moment, mais il se sentait prêt à tout. Encore fallait-il que ce soit le cas de Louis, et il craignait que ça ne le soit pas. 

 

Tout était magnifique. La soirée s'était déroulée exactement comme il l'avait prévu, et rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire sortir de sa bulle. Il dansait contre Liam sans se soucier un seul instant du regard des invités. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait l'air de parfait abruti quand il commençait à se dandiner sur une piste, mais c'était sans compter la plénitude de l'instant. Il commençait enfin à réaliser. Demain matin, il s'éveillerait aux côtés de son époux. Quel idiot, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il essuya discrètement ses joues en espérant que personne ne l'avait vu, mais déjà Liam levait un regard rieur vers lui. Décidément, même ça il ne pouvait pas le lui cacher. Il le laissa passer ses pouces sur sa peau et se moquer de sa bêtise. Pendant un long moment, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, et Victor se dit, pour la centième fois peut-être ce jour-là, qu'il était incroyablement chanceux d'avoir trouvé ce garçon-là. Dans ses histoires avec les hommes, il avait toujours conservé une distance qui les avait fait fuir, à raison. Mais il savait pourquoi. Il ne s'était jamais senti en totale confiance avec eux. Chaque fois, quelque chose l'avait poussé à se rétracter, à sentir un malaise naître en lui, jusqu'à être si déçu d'eux qu'il en devenait indifférent. C'était comme ça, et à un moment de sa vie il s'était demandé si le problème ne venait pas de lui. À vingt-sept ans, il commençait à s'inquiéter de son avenir sentimental. Mark avait été le dernier avant Liam, le dernier d'une vie qu'il ne voulait plus, où les soirées avec Tom tournaient toujours mal et où les ennuis lui tombaient toujours dessus comme s'il cherchait à les provoquer. Liam avait d'ailleurs été exceptionnel au sujet de son ex. Il n'avait absolument rien dit. Rien. Victor soupçonnait cependant que le jeune homme ait pour projet de se venger d'une quelconque façon dans un avenir proche. Il l'aurait compris. C'était la vengeance qui l'avait encouragé à inviter Mark et il était assez content de lui. Il pouvait être mesquin, quand il le voulait. Il entendait encore les remarques de son ex lorsqu'il lui assénait sans relâche, les dernières semaines de leur relation, qu'il ne serait jamais capable de s'engager, que l'amour était un mystère pour lui et que pour sa part, il ne prendrait jamais le risque de construire quelque chose avec un éternel gamin. Mais avec Liam, la question ne s'était pas posée une seule seconde. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'échapper pour se remémorer une jeunesse perdue. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se pavaner en soirée pour se sentir plus intéressant. Liam n'appelait pas au mensonge ou à la manipulation. Liam était lui-même, dans toute la beauté de l'innocence et de l'incertitude. À danser ainsi contre lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le trahir, jamais renoncer, jamais fuir. Ils commençaient une nouvelle vie ensemble, une vie pourtant bien entamée. Ils allaient pouvoir passer le reste de leurs jours ensemble, juste tous les deux. Les papiers étaient signés. Liam Payne Ashford. Bêtement, il se dit qu'il était fier que Liam porte son nom. C'était un peu macho. Il s'en foutait pas mal. 

 

Il écrasa sa cigarette avec un soupir. La maison était étrangement vide et silencieuse, et ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable. Il avait bien tenté d'allumer la télévision pour palier ce silence mais c'était peine perdue. C'était même encore plus angoissant. Il aurait aimé que Perrie décide de rester avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander un truc pareil. En fait, il aurait voulu qu'elle prenne la décision d'elle-même. Mais encore une fois, il était égoïste. Elle avait envie de passer du temps avec les garçons, de les voir, de leur parler, de leur montrer aussi qu'elle était toujours là, elle. Toujours dans son égoïsme, il espérait que Perry parlerait à Louis et Harry. Qu'elle leur expliquerait leur conversation quelques jours auparavant, qu'elle leur parlerait de son projet de rendre visite à Louis. Pour préparer le terrain. Il ne pouvait pas décemment se pointer chez eux sans prévenir et téléphoner lui semblait être la chose la moins humaine qu'il puisse faire. Tout ça lui semblait terriblement compliqué, mais il se sentait étrangement prêt. Trois ans. Il avait passé trois ans enfermé dans sa vie, a écrire des chansons pour les autre, pour des pubs, parfois même pour des séries télé. Des chansons merdiques, au début, il fallait bien le dire. Il n'était pas prêt à travailler seul, à montrer tout ce qu'il avait dans les tripes. Ils avaient toujours fait ça à cinq. Ils donnaient tout, et ils le faisaient ensemble. C'était ça, qui était important. Être seul face à une feuille blanche et à des portées vides ne semblait plus faire autant sens qu'auparavant. Il avait eu du mal à s'y remettre, mais c'était venu, avec le temps et les différents contrats. Perrie l'avait beaucoup aidé, encore. Elle s'était remise de tous leurs problèmes dès le jour où il était rentré en larmes des studios. Elle avait totalement mis ses propres angoisses au placard pour s'occuper de lui, et seulement lui. Au début, il avait eu peur que tout ne revienne au galop et ne brise leur couple. Mais étrangement, c'était peut-être ça dont elle avait besoin. S'occuper de lui, l'aider à se remettre, à avancer, pour oublier l'enfant. Ça semblait avoir fonctionné. Ils étaient heureux ensemble, c'était indéniable. Parfois, il avait le sentiment qu'elle voulait recommencer, que c'était le moment, qu'ils étaient prêts pour ça. Elle était prête. Lui non. Il savait que s'ils avaient eu un enfant maintenant, il n'aurait pas réussi à l'aimer comme il l'aurait mérité. L'Autre prenait encore trop place en lui. Un jour, il le ferait. Un jour, ils seraient parents, mais quand il aurait appris à oublier. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il était impossible d'oublier, que les choses laissent toujours une trace et qu'il est impossible de recommencer à vivre comme avant, avec cette petite cicatrice seulement pour rappeler les mauvais moments de temps en temps. Les plaies ne se refermaient vraiment jamais chez lui, tout était toujours suintant, purulent même. À vif. Et pourtant, il était prêt à oublier. Il était prêt à pardonner. Aux garçons, mais surtout à lui-même. Il avait accepté sa lâcheté, et il s'était rappelé les nuits sans sommeil quand il avait appris que Louis avait avalé la boîte de médicaments. Quand il avait disparu. Quand il s'était découpé les bras. Il s'était rappelé la boule dans son ventre, qu'il avait associée à de la colère. C'était de la honte, et de l'angoisse. La honte de l'avoir abandonné, et la honte de ne pas trouver la force de retourner vers lui. Il voulait se pardonner. Il voulait se donner une chance. Tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance, pourquoi pas lui ? Il était prêt pour ça. 

 

Victor pleurait en silence et Liam essuya ses larmes en ricanant avec douceur. Quel idiot. Pour sa part, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, et il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait plus jamais troubler ce sentiment de plénitude parfaite. Il allait passer sa vie aux côtés de celui qui le rendait aussi heureux, qu'aurait-il pu demander de plus ? Il n'avait plus peur de cet amour, de cette bestialité dans leurs étreintes, de cette violence des sentiments qui le surprenait encore, parfois. Jamais il n'avait aimé aussi fort. Il avait compris depuis longtemps le principe de l'amour et du genre humain : chercher à tout prix à se voir dans l'autre. Apprendre enfin à s'aimer soi-même. Une quête désespéré que certains n'achevaient jamais. C'était d'autant plus difficile de se retrouver en Danielle à l'époque. Il y a des gens qui y parviennent, qui s'aiment de toutes leurs forces, toute leur vie en étant pourtant si différents. Liam avait choisi la facilité et il s'en félicitait. Victor était un homme, comme lui, et rien n'aurait su le combler davantage. Parfois, il se demandait même comment il avait pu passer à côté d'une telle évidence pendant si longtemps. Mais c'était terminé à présent. Ils étaient mariés. Ils allaient fonder une famille, peut-être même prendre un appartement ensemble, ailleurs. Il rêvait secrètement de la banlieue. Victor trouverait sans problème un autre hôpital où travailler, il était suffisamment qualifié maintenant pour trouver n'importe quoi n'importe où et en tirer un salaire monstrueux. Lui-même pourrait travailler dans n'importe quel hôpital et puis il pourrait aussi arrêter le boulot pour s'occuper des enfants. Depuis le temps qu'il y pensait, il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ça allait bientôt arriver. À vrai dire, depuis que les choses étaient devenues sérieuses entre lui et Victor, il se disait que s'il se voyait élever des enfants un jour, c'était avec cet homme là. Lui qui n'avait jamais tant pensé à devenir père, c'était devenue une véritable obsession. Victor avait éveillé en lui toute ces envies humaines, dévorantes, ces pensée d'homme heureux et amoureux. Quand il l'avait demandé en mariage, deux ans après leur rencontre, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Deux ans pourtant, c'était court. Mais il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui qui lui hurlait de dire oui, et il n'avait pas envie de faire taire cette voix. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait pu mourir de bonheur à cet instant. Le reste avait glissé sur lui. Louis, Harry, Niall, Zayn, il avait tout oublié. Il se concentrait sur cette vie de bonheur qui l'attendait, il rencontrait de nouvelles personnes, des amis de Victor, ses parents, sa famille, il se sentait un homme nouveau. Il n'avait pas oublié les garçons pour autant, et de plus en plus, il s'inquiétait de l'état de Louis qui ne semblait jamais aller en s'arrangeant. Même à les voir enlacés ainsi sur la piste de danse, on sentait une détresse dans la main de Harry serrée sur la chemise de Louis, un désespoir sur le visage de Louis qu'il cachait contre le cou de Harry. Il avait peur que es amis ne se sortent jamais de tout ça, et le premier fautif était Harry. Depuis trois ans, il avait laissé Louis tomber, en essayant de le tirer vers le haut sans jamais y parvenir pour une seule et bonne raison. Il lui pardonnait tout. Il ne haussait jamais la voix. Liam en était sûr à présent, c'était de ça que Louis avait besoin. D'un électrochoc. Contrairement à ce que Harry pensait, la seule personne à pouvoir lui fournir ça était lui, et non pas Zayn. Zayn pourrait bien revenir autant qu'il voudrait, Louis continuerait à s'enfoncer sans fin dans son mutisme jusqu'au jour où il ne se raterait pas. Liam et lui avaient beaucoup parlé de tout ça, et Liam avait compris que si Louis poussait Harry dans ses derniers retranchements de plus en plus souvent, c'était pour provoquer ce choc. Inconsciemment, Louis voulait aller mieux. Il avait besoin de réaliser pour de bon que s'il ne s'en sortait pas, Harry le quitterait et ne reviendrait plus. S'il l'aimait, il devait le briser une dernière fois pour l'aider à se reconstruire pour de bon. Il ne devait plus amortir sa chute au prix de sa propre santé. Il voulait voir ses amis heureux, il voulait qu'ils connaissent la joie qui l'emplissait à cet instant, ils le méritaient. Il n'avait jamais vu personne s'aimer autant, avec autant de sincérité. Il fallait qu'ils s'en sortent, et il allait les aider. Il se détacha de l'étreinte de Victor et lui sourit. Il devait parler à Harry. Maintenant.

***

Depuis qu'ils étaient retourné s'asseoir, il ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard de Louis. Ce moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient perdu depuis si longtemps l'avait ébranlé. Il voulait qu'il s'en sorte, putain, il voulait qu'il revienne. Il voulait retrouver le Louis dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux dès les premiers moments qu'ils avaient partagé. Ce garçon tapageur, souvent insolent, qui compensait son manque de confiance en lui en faisant beaucoup de bruit et de blagues idiotes. Il voulait que Louis se sente beau dans ce regard à nouveau, il voulait retrouver leur complicité, les nuits sans sommeil qu'ils passaient à faire l'amour, ou tout simplement à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'au petit matin. Il voulait retrouver l'odeur de sa peau après un bain de soleil, et serrer ses épaules entre ses mains sans que ça ne devienne un calvaire ou une exception. Il ne voulait plus craindre de le voir s'échapper dès qu'il lui revenait un peu. Ce soir les choses semblaient aller mieux, et à peine un an auparavant, il aurait pensé que tout allait s'arranger de le voir comme ça. Aujourd'hui, il avait appris à ne plus espérer autant, à se modérer. Il savait que demain, Louis serait maussade à nouveau. Mais il avait aussi appris à profiter de ces moments de douceur devenus si rares. Louis discutait avec Jade et Perrie qui avaient quitté leur table pour rejoindre la leur. Ils riaient, tous les trois. Niall avait disparu depuis un petit moment, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Son ami était devenu véritablement indépendant ces dernières années, et voilà qu'il était amoureux. Les signes ne trompaient pas et même s'il s'acharnait à dire le contraire devant les garçons, Harry voyait bien les choses. Une histoire d'amour était la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à Niall en ce moment. Harry savait que le mariage de Liam et Victor l'avait plus chamboulé qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Liam était définitivement l'homme de quelqu'un d'autre, il n'était plus seulement le meilleur ami qu'il appelait à tout bout de champ pour n'importe quelle connerie. Ils avaient grandi, et Katy et William étaient exactement ce qu'il fallait à Niall pour achever cette transition. Il chercha les mariés du regard quand la main de Liam se posa sur son épaule. Il avait l'air grave et sérieux, et malgré le sourire que Harry esquissa, ses lèvres restèrent immobiles.

« Harry, je peux te parler un moment ? »

 

Victor n'était pas d'accord avec lui. « Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, Liam. Et puis arrête de te mêler de la vie des autres. » Ce n'était pas la vie des autres, c'était Louis et Harry, et il se trompait. C'était exactement le bon moment pour ça. Son ami le regarda avec étonnement et haussa les épaules. Avant de le suivre, il jeta un dernier regard à Louis assis quelques chaises plus loin.

« Il ne va pas s'envoler, viens. »

Il l'entraina sur la véranda. Victor n'avait vraiment pas lésiné sur les moyens pour leur mariage. Tout était grandiose, du menu au lieu de réception, et il avait presque tout payé malgré les protestations de Liam à ce sujet. Liam sorti deux bières du petit frigo installé dans un coin et en tendit une à Harry. Ce dernier s'installa dans l'un des fauteuil en rotin, un regard interrogateur toujours posé sur lui.

« Ça va tu t'amuses ?  
\- C'est parfait. Et toi, tu es heureux ? C'est ton mariage après tout.  
\- Je suis comblé.  
\- Parfait.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Harry ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Il faut que je te parle.  
\- J'avais cru comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?  
\- C'est Louis. »

L'éclair de panique qui passa dans les yeux de Harry à la seconde où il avait ouvert la bouche déstabilisa Liam. Il n'arriva toujours pas à imaginer l'enfer que Harry traversait au quotidien. Rien de pareil n'était imaginable, et chaque fois qu'il voyait les traits de son ami se tendre, son coeur se tordait.

« Non, rien de grave, ne panique pas. En fait, c'est plus de toi que je voulais parler.  
\- Liam, c'est pas le moment de penser à tout ça, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Si justement, c'est le moment parfait, arrêtez tous de me traiter comme un bébé ! Je viens de me marier merde !  
\- Ok, pardon...  
\- Harry il faut que tu le confrontes.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il faut que tu rentres dans le conflit avec Louis, que t'arrêtes de pardonner tous ses caprices, toutes ses crises, toutes ses sautes d'humeurs.  
\- Liam, il est malade.  
\- Je sais, mais agir comme ça ne l'aide en rien.  
\- J'ignorais qu'épouser un médecin donnait automatiquement une légitimité médicale à l'époux.  
\- Je t'emmerde, me prends pas de haut. Je suis tout à fait capable de réfléchir par moi-même, et je te ferais remarqué que moi aussi je travaille à l'hôpital !  
\- Tu fais de la musique avec des gosses cancéreux, je vois pas en quoi ça fait de toi un psychiatre.  
\- Pourquoi avec moi, tu montes sur tes grands chevaux mais tu en est incapable avec lui ?  
\- Parce qu'il est malade putain ! Il est dépressif, c'est pas un secret, si ?  
\- Harry, je suis pas l'ennemi dans cette histoire.  
\- Alors laisse moi gérer mon couple.  
\- Harry, merde, j'essaie de t'aider parce que tu es mon ami ! Parce que Louis est mon ami aussi !  
\- Je...  
\- Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Tu sais que tout lui passer ne l'aide pas, au contraire !  
\- …  
\- Toutes ces crises qu'il te fait, il faut que tu t'en serves pour le sortir de sa torpeur, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

Harry avait l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute à présent. Liam réalisa à quel point son ami était brisé. D'une seconde à l'autre, il était passé d'un homme en colère, prêt à tout pour défendre son honneur et son territoire pour devenir un enfant puni qui savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

« Je peux pas lui faire ça...  
\- Harry, c'est pour l'aider.  
\- Je... Je sais pas si j'en aurai la force.  
\- Il le faudra.   
\- C'est facile pour toi, tout ce que tu entreprends, tu le réussis. Tu viens de te marier, et moi j'ai peur chaque jour que Louis décide d'abandonner pour de bon.   
\- Et tu ne crois pas que ça vous ferait du bien à tous les deux de crever l'abcès ? T'as peur, d'accord, mais c'est vraiment une raison pour tout lui passer ?  
\- La meilleure raison Liam. J'ai pas peur qu'il me trompe, ou qu'il aille habiter ailleurs. J'ai peur qu'il se tue !  
\- Mais Harry ! T'es pas le seul dans cette histoire ! Excuse-moi mais je te trouves égoïste, là. Tu veux ménager les rares moments de calme que vous avez ensemble mais tu ne fais que le conforter dans son idée qu'il est victime et qu'il peut obtenir tout ce qu'il veut de toi.   
\- Tu me trouves égoïste ?! Moi ?! Je te rappelle que tu as invité Grimshaw à ton mariage ou c'est bon ?  
\- Mais justement, ça aurait peut-être été l'occasion de t'engueuler avec Louis a propos de ça. Faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes de craindre toutes ses réactions et que tu t'imposes un peu, parce que Grimmy, tu le vois tous les jours, tu bosses avec lui, et Louis doit finir par s'y faire. C'est pas à toi te t'écraser.  
\- Soit tu es un grand malade, soit tu es complètement fou. Tu aurais voulu qu'on s'engueule comme des tarés le jour de ton mariage ? Qu'on se mette à hurler là au milieu alors que tu dansais peinard avec Victor ? Si c'est le cas, tu as un soucis. »

Liam était frustré de ne pas réussir à se faire comprendre. Dans sa tête, tout était tellement limpide, tellement logique. 

« Tu veux que j'y aille à ta place ? Tu veux que je lui hurle dessus ? Que je lui dise qu'il nous manipule sans même s'en rendre compte ? Que j'ai beau l'aimer, que c'est le cas de tout le monde ici, c'est plus possible qu'il agisse comme ça. Il te fait caprices sur caprices et si c'est moi qui doit lui dire que c'est n'importe quoi et qu'il va falloir qu'il se bouge pour changer ça, alors je le ferai.   
\- Occupe toi de tes problèmes, Liam. Tout ça ne te regarde pas. Surtout pas aujourd'hui.  
\- C'est le seul moment où je peux te parler et où tu peux t'absenter sans que Louis soit suspicieux.  
\- C'est ridicule.  
\- C'est totalement vrai et tu le sais.   
\- …  
\- Si je t'avais demandé d'aller prendre un verre pendant la semaine, il t'aurais harcelé d'appels et de messages, persuadé que tu coucherais avec Nick alors que tu lui aurais dit que tu étais avec moi, et quand tu serais rentré, il t'aurait fait la gueule sans même t'adresser un regard. Combien de fois tu m'a raconté ça ?  
\- Je peux très bien gérer mes problèmes tout seul.  
\- Non tu ne peux pas. Ça fait un mois et demi qu'il est rentré et c'est de pire en pire. Il ne parle à personne, et surtout pas à toi.   
\- C'est quoi ce plan ? Je peux retourner dans la salle ? T'as fini ton procès ?  
\- Très bien, j'irai parler à Louis.  
\- Si tu fais ça, je vais devenir très méchant, Liam. Je ne plaisante pas. »

Le regard de Harry cloua Liam sur place. Il était redevenu le prédateur froid prêt à tout pour conserver la fausse tranquillité de son foyer. Très bien. Au moins, il aurait essayé. Harry tourna les talons et fit coulisser la porte de verre avec violence. Pendant une seconde, Liam se dit qu'elle allait se briser et qu'ils auraient une caution monstrueuse à payer. Puis il réalisa que ce n'était pas le plus important. Les choses ne changeraient pas. Ce n'était pas une vitre qui allait se briser, c'était le couple de ses amis. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il se dit qu'il devrait se concentrer sur sa vie à lui, qu'il devait peut-être laisser tomber, abandonner la partie, qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner de toute façon. Mais ça, c'était un peu trop difficile. Pendant une seconde, il se dit qu'il haïssait Louis de leur interdire à tous de vivre leur bonheur pleinement.

***

Harry était furieux. Il n'avait vraiment pas imaginé Liam capable de l'attaquer à son propre mariage. Il pensait vraiment qu'il avait mieux à faire que de jouer les bons samaritains et les conseillers matrimoniaux un jour pareil. Mais visiblement, se marier donnait des ailes et une véritable capacité à devenir un connard moralisateur. Il ne savait rien du quotidien qu'il vivait, il ne savait pas à quel point c'était dur de se taire, justement. Et s'il se forçait à s'écraser comme ça, c'était seulement pour préserver leur couple. Il se dirigeait vers la table avec la ferme intention d'ignorer toute personne hostile, d'attraper Louis et de rentrer chez eux. Mais Perrie arriva de nulle part, lui barrant la route, et il présentit que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Je peux te parler un moment ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez tous ce soir ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Viens. »

Elle l'entraina sans ménagement dans le couloir avant de se planter devant lui, l'air particulièrement déterminé.

« Bon.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- C'est pas facile à dire...  
\- Oh, mais quoi encore ?!  
\- Hé, tu baisses d'un ton, s'il te plaît.  
\- Perrie, c'est toi qui veut discuter alors vas-y.  
\- Être poli est visiblement une option chez toi.  
\- Je vais me barrer.   
\- Non ! C'est à propos de Zayn.  
\- Okay, c'est bon, je me tire. »

Harry se détourna, mais la jeune femme attrapa son bras avec force et le força à la regarder.

« Non ! Tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire, merde !  
\- Il se pointe pas au mariage, mais il voudrait que je t'écoute te justifier pour lui ? C'est ça ?  
\- Non. Et ne sois pas hypocrite, s'il était venu ça aurait été pire.  
\- Ça y est, tu es de son côté.  
\- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Je suis du côté de personne, y'a pas de côtés de toute façon !  
\- La question ne se pose pas, il a clairement refusé de venir, toi t'a été plus intelligente et c'est très bien, mais ne vient pas me parler de lui maintenant. Il veut qu'on disparaisse de sa vie, et personnellement ça m'arrange.  
\- Harry, il va venir voir Louis.  
\- Quoi ? Certainement pas.  
\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu viens m'en parler si monsieur fait exactement ce qu'il a décidé de faire ?  
\- Parce que j'estimais que tu étais assez intelligent pour comprendre.   
\- Comprendre quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut de toute façon ?  
\- S'excuser.   
\- Ah ! Après trois ans de silence, il se sent pousser un coeur ? Comme c'est touchant.  
\- Mais arrête à la fin ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour le reste d'entre nous ? Tu crois que tu as le monopole de la souffrance dans tout ça ? Et tu penses pas que Louis serait content ? Que ça pourrait lui faire du bien ?  
\- Non je ne pense pas. Il commence tout juste à se remettre et –  
\- Oh mais n'importe quoi !  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi, t'es jamais là !   
\- C'est le truc le plus bas que tu n'aies jamais dit.   
\- Je suis désolé, c'est pas toi que je veux attaquer. Je voudrais juste savoir comment Zayn imagine pouvoir se faire pardonner après tout ça.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Harry, je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on s'est hurlé dessus y'a pas deux semaines et qu'il a réalisé à quel point il était con, c'est tout.   
\- Ouais...   
\- Il viendra. Il me l'a promis. Je ne sais pas quand mais il viendra.   
\- Très bien. Bonne soirée Perrie.   
\- Où tu vas ?  
\- Je rentre chez moi. J'ai eu ma dose pour la soirée. »

Une nouvelle fois, Harry se détourna et Perrie ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Elle avait espéré que la conversation se passe autrement, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait envisagé. Harry traversa la salle et murmura à l'oreille de Louis qu'il était fatigué, qu'il voulait rentrer, et qu'il voulait qu'il rentre avec lui. Étrangement, Louis ne posa pas de questions. Il hocha la tête et enfila sa veste de costume. Ensemble, ils quittèrent les lieux après avoir rapidement salué Victor. Dehors, ils croisèrent Niall qui était toujours au téléphone. Il riait franchement, et leur adressa à peine un signe de la main. Dans la voiture, Louis était particulièrement bavard. Harry en croyait à peine ses oreilles et savourait le moment. Finalement, les choses allaient peut-être s'arranger, et peut-être plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Quand il surpris le regard intense que posait Louis sur lui, des frissons parcoururent son corps. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, partagé entre le soulagement et une urgence incroyable. Il le savait. Ses réactions étaient les bonnes. Il avait réussi à aider Louis d'une quelconque façon. Cette nuit, il allait pouvoir lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait.

***

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été envahi par toutes ces sensations. Les draps étaient restés trop lisses et ordonnés. Les oreillers n'avaient plus été étreints depuis si longtemps qu'il peinait à se souvenir la dernière fois que c'était arrivé. La chambre, toujours parfaitement rangée et aérée, était restée aussi froide et impersonnelle que celle d'un hôpital. Harry avait mesuré chaque instant de la vie de Louis pour être sûr que rien, jamais, ne lui échappe. Mais cette bestialité, cette force et ce désir, ça n'avait rien à voir. On ne contrôlait pas l'envie, on ne calculait pas les baisers. Les peaux nues collées l'une à l'autre étaient enfin libres. Elles respiraient, dans la violence de l'étreinte, dans la sueur de leur proximité. L'enfermement prenait figure de liberté, ils respiraient chacun cette odeur d'animalité. Ils se nourrissaient de luxure, de saine concupiscence, forts de leur amour soudain retrouvé. Et cet amour, ils se l'arrachaient à pleines dents, ils perdaient tout contrôle, enfin, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Louis avait déshabillé Harry avec empressement, et il avait gémi à chacune de ses caresses. Harry avait senti son désir exploser en lui, à posséder de nouveau l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Il était descendu sur le corps de Louis et la chaleur oubliée avait repris ses droits. Quand enfin, au milieu des murmures et de la sueur, Harry était entré en Louis, ils avaient crié tous les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il y avait du plaisir dans ce cri, bien sûr, mais aussi du soulagement, et de la peur, et de la peine. C'était une nuit parmi tant d'autres, c'était leur nuit, mais quelle certitude y avait-il là-dedans ? Il n'y avait qu'à profiter, prendre tout ce qui était possible tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. 


	20. « At night I shiver and I try / To forget that I never cheated/ That I tried to be strong/ No matter how wise I was, I feel wrong/ To forget that I never followed/ That man that I adored/ Who promised me pretty sins and gold/ And I'm waiting for the sun »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Where I Live - Woodkid

Il s'était planté en beauté. Louis n'était pas revenu à de meilleurs dispositions après le mariage, ni après leur folle nuit d'amour, ni après. En deux semaines, il avait été pire que pendant ce mois et demi qui les avait précédé. Chaque jour, Harry rentrait du travail pour le retrouver dans son lit, et chaque jour, une nouvelle dispute éclatait. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes. Il faisait trop de bruit, il était en retard, il ne venait pas le saluer avant de partir, il parlait trop fort quand il venait l'embrasser. Rien n'allait jamais. Harry s'était rendu compte que Louis se levait bel et bien en son absence, et ce pour une raison bien précise. Tous les matins, il écoutait l'émission, et dès qu'il rentrait, il le harcelait de questions et de remarques déplacées et paranoïaques sur ce qu'il avait dit ou non. Harry en était même venu à attendre sur le palier pour en avoir le coeur net. Il avait eu la confirmation quand il avait entendu Louis s'agiter dans l'appartement et enclencher la radio sur la station de la BBC. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait faire une chose pareille. Sa paranoïa atteignait des sommets et leur relation était toujours plus dégradées. Harry ne supportait plus d'être fliqué en permanence et rentrait toujours plus tard du travail pour donner à Louis une bonne raison de le questionner. Il ne répondait jamais à ses questions, se délectant presque de le voir s'acharner pour obtenir des réponses. Quand Louis finissait par craquer et s'enfermait dans la chambre en claquant la porte, la culpabilité venait le ronger, et il se précipitait pour lui demander pardon. Et tout recommençait. Inlassablement. Harry savait qu'il était borné, lui aussi, puisque rien ne marchait, puisque les excuses et la soumission ne donnait rien, peut-être aurait-il dû tenter la confrontation comme le lui avait conseillé Liam. Mais par fierté, et toujours dirigé par l'angoisse de perdre Louis, il serrait les dents. Il se taisait. Ce jour-là, il avait appelé Louis plus tôt dans la journée pour lui expliquer qu'il devrait rester au travail plus longtemps. Ils avaient une émission spéciale à préparer et il était indispensable qu'il aide Nick à faire tous les préparatifs. Il n'avait pas espéré que Louis comprenne que c'était une bonne raison pour ne pas rentrer et que ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui. Pourtant, le fait que Nick annonce la nouvelle en direct à l'antenne lui avait fait croire que peut-être Louis dépose les armes et que pour une fois, il lâche l'affaire. Il avait travaillé pratiquement tout l'après-midi, avec le coeur presque léger. Qu'il était con à toujours croire que les choses pouvaient encore bien se passer. S'il avait su que c'était ce jour-là qu'il perdrait tout, peut-être aurait-il fait les choses différemment. Il n'en était même pas sûr.

***

Niall avait pris quelques jours de vacances pour souffler un peu. Tout ce boulot était franchement éreintant. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être fatigué avec des horaires fixes et un boulot à quelques minutes de chez lui, mais les gamins avaient une telle énergie et la vie qu'il menait à côté lui prenait tellement de temps qu'il se sentait dépassé. Et pourtant, tout ça était étrangement agréable. Il courait entre les cours du soir et l'appartement de Katy et William. Plus d'une fois, il avait dormi sur place, passé ses week-end avec la jeune femme et pourtant, les choses semblaient rester en surface. Ils étaient de bons potes, avec des relations nocturnes améliorées, et c'était très bien comme ça. Quoi que. Ça l'agaçait tout de même un peu de se dire que Katy partait sûrement du principe qu'ils n'avaient pas à être fidèles l'un à l'autre puisqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Qu'ils n'y avaient aucune responsabilités entre eux. Que tout ça, c'était juste pour la marrade. Merde, il valait mieux que ça ! Il était plutôt bon au pieu, à en croire sa façon d'y revenir, et il était sympa, drôle, intelligent, spirituel même parfois. Il se coltinait son frère sans rechigner et il avait même commandé des pizzas, une fois. Qu'il avait payées. Peut-être aurait-il dû essayer d'en discuter avec elle, mais franchement, ça le fatiguait déjà, et il n'avait pas l'intention de passer pour une midinette de 14 ans. Après tout, c'était les filles qui voulaient parler de la relation, poser la situation, mettre les points sur les i. Lui, il s'en foutait, comme tous les autres mecs du monde. Il se dit qu'il préférait défoncer le crâne de zombie à grands coups de machettes plutôt que de penser à ce genre de conneries et appuya frénétiquement sur le X de sa manette. Combo. Bim. Mais ils rappliquaient tous maintenant, et ils avaient l'air énervés. Il se planqua dans une maison abandonné et sombre et parcourut les couloirs déserts pour tenter de déterminé si oui ou non il était seul dans cette bâtisse. La tension était à son comble et quand son téléphone sonna, il fit un bond d'au moins trois mètres. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et il venait de frôler la crise cardiaque. Une bonne chose qu'il ait décidé de ne plus boire. 

« Allô ?  
\- Salut ! Ça va ?  
\- Bah ça va, mais tu m'a fait flippé, j'étais en train de –   
\- Oui, oui, j'ai pas trop le temps là, je suis au boulot et je vais rentrer en retard. Du coup tu pourrais aller chercher William à l'école ? Il sort à 15h30. Tu le fais goûter, tu le fous dans un bain, peut-être manger si je suis pas rentrée. Les devoirs aussi, oublie pas les devoirs si y'en a. Et surtout, ne le laisse pas te raconter de la merde, il va essayer de te gruger. Il doit y avoir des trucs dans le frigo, enfin j'espère. Sinon fait des pâtes. Ok ?  
\- Euh...  
\- Merci, t'es un amour. À ce soir, je te ramènerai un cadeau. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester ou pour se réjouir, elle avait déjà raccroché. C'était quoi ça ? Depuis quand lui avait-elle définitivement enlevée l'étiquette de petit-ami potentiel pour y coller une énorme « Baby-sitter » à la place ? Et puis, était-il supposé faire tous ces trucs-là avec William ? Le gamin qui le regardait parfois tellement de travers qu'il en venait à être mal à l'aise ? Bien sûr, Katy ne cessait de lui rappeler que William l'adorait et qu'il avait juste besoin de s'habituer à la présence de quelqu'un d'autre, mais si sa soeur n'était pas là, le garçon aurait-il les mêmes réactions ? Merde, c'était vraiment flippant son truc. Il releva la tête vers l'écran et constata que son personnage était en train de se faire dévorer vivant par une horde de zombies en colère. Game over. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et se dit qu'il ferait bien de prendre une douche maintenant s'il ne voulait pas arriver deux heures en retard. 

 

Il eut du mal à trouver l'école. Il n'était même pas sûr de l'endroit et avait dû regarder sur le net pour trouver un plan. Non mais quelle idée Katy avait eu ? Cette fin de journée allait être catastrophique alors qu'il était censé être en vacances et se reposer. Merde ! Il craignait d'avoir autant de mal à trouver William qu'il n'en avait eu à trouver l'établissement, mais à peine fut-il rentré dans l'enceinte que déjà le garçon lui faisait des grands gestes et l'appelait à pleins poumons. 

« NIALL !  
\- Crie pas comme ça, j'arrive.  
\- NIALL JE SUIS LA !  
\- Mais je t'ai vu, bon sang !  
\- L'école c'est fini.  
\- Oui, enfin pour aujourd'hui quoi.   
\- On sait pas.   
\- Ah bah si on sait. Demain, retour à la case départ.  
\- Peut-être je serai malade.   
\- Hanhan. Et peut-être pas.  
\- On sait pas ! Peut-être je serai mort ! »

Niall se figea. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot était en train de raconter ? Voilà qu'il avait des tendances suicidaires et qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de lui toute la journée. 

« Quoi ?!  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?  
\- Que tu viens de dire.  
\- Mais... ok. Viens.   
\- Faut dire au revoir.   
\- Mais quoi encore ?  
\- A la maitresse.   
\- Bah vas-y.   
\- Toi aussi, sinon je peux pas rentrer à la maison. »

Niall soupira. Il allait devoir saluer toute la smala avant de pouvoir se barrer d'ici en vitesse. Une fois qu'il eut assuré à la maitresse qu'il était bien le Niall censé récupérer William et non pas un pédophile kidnappeur, ils purent prendre la route. William essaya de toucher à tout ce qui se trouvait sur le tableau de bord et Niall manqua de rentrer trois fois dans la voiture devant eux en le surveillant. Une fois à la maison, William décréta qu'il voulait des crêpes pour le gouter, et refusa de manger autre chose. Niall aurait aisément choisi de lui faire ses fameuses crêpes s'il avait su comment les faire, et s'il n'avait pas eu l'impérieuse flemme de s'y atteler. Au lieu de ça, il menaça William de lui donner le bain et de le mettre au lit sans manger s'il ne décidait pas d'être raisonnable et de manger ses crakers et de boire son jus de fruit sans broncher. Après un combat d'yeux de plusieurs minutes, William céda enfin et Niall se sentit pousser des ailes. Il était trop fort. Vraiment. Mais c'était loin d'être gagné. Les devoirs furent un véritable calvaire et la salle de bain transformée en champ de bataille après que William se soit joué le remake de Titanic en direct live. Niall avait failli s'évanouir lorsqu'il s'était absenté deux minutes pour aller chercher une grande serviette, et qu'il avait retrouvé le garçon au fond de la baignoire, bleu comme la faïence des murs de la pièce. Il l'avait attrapé par les épaules et avait tiré comme un fou – il n'était pas exactement léger, pour un gamin de sept ans – tout en hurlant après le garçon, qui était passé du bleu au blanc en un temps record. Après lui avoir enfilé son pyjama, il l'avait fourré sur le canapé avec interdiction de bouger. Il espérait que Katy serait bientôt de retour. Il était déjà épuisé. Mais le silence de la jeune femme ne présageait rien de bon. Assis à côté de William, visiblement captivé par le jeu télévisé qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Niall se demanda ce que ce genre de service représentait aux yeux de la jeune femme. Finalement, il y avait peut-être plus de responsabilité dans leur relation qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. 

Le temps passait et le portable de Niall restait désespérément silencieux. Putain, elle commençait à franchement l'emmerder. Dans le canapé, William s'agitait. Il secouait son corps dégingandé et faisait rebondir les télécommandes posées sur les coussins. Lorsque l'une d'elles finit par tomber sur le sol, Niall se retourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux plissés.

« T'as fini de t'enjailler, toi ?  
\- De quoi ? »

William le regardait avec un air ahuri, et stoppa tout mouvement, effrayé par le regard noir de Niall. Bon, au moins, il allait arrêter son bordel et il pourrait réfléchir tranquillement à la meilleure façon d'engueuler Katy quand elle rentrerait. Quand finalement, elle franchit le pas la porte a 22h00, Niall était en train d'envisager de tuer William qui refusait d'aller se coucher depuis près de deux heures. Katy se jeta sur son frère, et le lança littéralement dans son lit, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire taire pendant quelques secondes. 

« Toi, maintenant, tu te tais et tu dors, tu devrais être couché depuis longtemps, si je t'entend encore une seule fois, je t'arrache la tête, tu m'as comprise ? »

William hocha lentement la tête et se blottit dans son lit. Il murmura un « Je t'aime Katy » un peu penaud et la jeune femme fit claquer un bisous sur sa tête avant de refermer la porte. 

« Ça va ?  
\- Non ça va pas, t'étais où, merde, je suis pas ta nourrice, moi, ton putain de frère –  
\- Chut. »

Niall était furieux et sentit qu'il devait être incroyablement rouge. Il s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose mais Katy s'empara de sa main et le s'approcha de lui avec un sourire. 

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Puis elle l'emmena dans la chambre, et Niall ne trouva plus rien à dire. Cette fois, il vraiment commencer à se demander s'ils étaient ensemble ou pas.

***

Harry remonta la rue à grandes enjambées et pesta contre les gouttes qui coulaient dans son dos. Il n'avait pas trouvé de place à proximité de la maison, et cette pluie qui n'en finissait pas le glaçait jusqu'à l'os. Il serait heureux de pouvoir rentrer et se mettre à l'abri, prendre un café pour se réchauffer et peut-être, s'il avait un peu de chance, se détendre sur le canapé avec Louis. Bon, vu les circonstances, il n'espérait pas grand chose de sa part. Mais s'il l'ignorait encore, il pourrait au moins rester au calme. À travers le rideau de pluie, il reconnaissait à peine la rue, et lorsqu'il se rapprocha de chez eux, il commença à s'inquiéter. Au loin, il pouvait voir les trois ou quatre malles de voyage empilées les unes sur les autres, à peine abritées par le porche. Il accéléra le pas et monta les marches qui le menèrent devant l'entrée. Merde, c'était quoi ça, encore ? Il poussa les cartons qui encombraient le passage et reconnut d'un seul coup d'oeil les couvertures de ses livres, les pochettes de ses vinyles, et les numéros spéciaux des magazines qu'il gardait depuis ses treize ans. Les gouttes avaient fait onduler le papier et il devina qu'ils devaient être là depuis un bon moment. À moitié enfoncé dans les parterres de fleurs, deux sacs en toile protégeaient à peine ses plus belles chemises et dans un sac en papier déjà troué par endroits trainait dans la terre, il y avait ses chaussures en daim, celles dont il refusait de se séparer, cloquées par l'humidité. Constatant le désastre, la colère montait en lui, doucement, plus assassine à chaque découverte. Il sortit ses clés et les enfonça dans la serrure avec violence. Ou plutôt, tenta de les enfoncer. Elles glissèrent sur le métal comme si elles y étaient totalement étrangères. Il s'accroupit et essaya encore. Putain. Impossible. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Sur le sol, il remarqua une traînée de sciure humide et décida que oui, il l'avait fait. Il avait fait changer les serrures. Il se releva et donna un coup de pied furieux dans une des malles, qui dégringola les marches pour échouer sur la route. Il hurla de colère, appela Louis sans se soucier des voisins, puis il entreprit de contourner le bâtiment et d'escalader la grille du jardin pour tenter d'ouvrir la baie vitrée du salon. Louis était installé dans le canapé, une tasse de thé entre les mains et l'effroi que Harry lut dans ses yeux fut une bien maigre satisfaction pour ce dernier. Harry avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête pour faire une chose pareille. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il pourrait atteindre de tels sommets de névrose. Il tira sur la porte qui bien sûr, refusa de s'ouvrir. Louis s'était fait minuscule dans le canapé. Harry hurla encore. Il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, aveuglé par la fureur, tout en frappant comme un sourd sur le double vitrage. Au bout d'une minute interminable, il vit Louis se lever enfin et s'approcher de lui. 

« Tu veux quoi ? »

Il l'entendit à peine. 

« HEIN ?   
\- Tu-veux-quoi ?  
\- Ouvre-moi putain !   
\- Non !   
\- Louis, ouvre-moi, sérieux !   
\- …  
\- Tu veux que je casse la fenêtre ?! »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas l'air de comprendre tout de suite, mais lorsque Harry disparut un moment et revint avec une énorme pierre, il se décomposa. 

« Si tu fais ça, j'appelle les flics !   
\- Très bien, tu leur expliqueras par la même occasion pourquoi tu me laisses pas rentrer chez moi ! »

Louis serra les mâchoires et déverrouilla la porte, qu'il ouvrit de seulement quelques centimètres. 

« T'es plus chez toi, là. J'ai changé les serrures.   
\- J'ai vu, ouais, mais ça change pas grand chose sur le papier.  
\- J'en n'ai rien – »

Harry se précipita sans écouter sa réponse, et glissa ses doigts dans l'interstice. Au regard que lui lança Louis, il crut qu'il allait refermer la porte sur ses mains et lui couper les phalanges sans aucun remords, mais il tira comme un fou et, l'instant d'après, il était dans le salon, trempé et dégoulinant. Sans un mot, il se rua vers l'entrée et tira un à un ses cartons et bagages qui prenaient l'eau depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Puis il claqua la porte si fort que les vitres vibrèrent dans tout l'étage. 

« Tu mets de l'eau partout...   
\- TA GUEULE !  
\- Hé, tu me parles pas comme ça !   
\- De quoi ?! Je te parle comme je veux, espèce de malade ! Tu m'as foutu à la porte purement et simplement, ça va pas non ? T'es complètement taré ?!  
\- J'ai pas eu le choix !   
\- Comment ça t'as pas eu le choix, Louis ?! On t'as mis le couteau sous la gorge peut-être ?   
\- Je veux plus vivre avec toi. »

Harry eut l'air sonné. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, des gouttes s'écoulant de ses cheveux collés à ses tempes. La phrase résonnait à ses oreilles, sans qu'il n'y trouve ni un sens, ni une raison. 

« Pourquoi ?  
\- …   
\- Pourquoi tu me fous dehors comme ça, Louis ? Réponds.   
\- Parce que tu baises Grimshaw !  
\- T'es pas sérieux ?! C'est cette idée de merde qui t'as poussé à mettre toutes mes affaires dehors sous la pluie, c'est à cause de tes soupçons à la con que t'as appelé un serrurier et que t'as dépensé une blinde pour m'empêcher de rentrer ?!  
\- Si tu veux être avec quelqu'un d'autre, Harry, je m'en fous, mais je resterai pas là à être le bon con cocu dont tout le monde se fout.   
\- T'es complètement taré.   
\- Si ça peut t'aider à déculpabiliser.  
\- Mais tais-toi, j'ai aucune raison de culpabiliser ! J'ai rien fait, d'accord ! J'ai pas couché avec Nick, bordel, j'ai bossé ! BOSSÉ PUTAIN !   
\- C'est ça. Prends moi pour un con.   
\- Si j'ai des risques de te prendre pour un con, c'est seulement parce que t'agis comme un con, Louis ! Tu t'es regardé, sérieusement ? Tu m'emmerdes à longueur de journée, à te trouver toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, tu me harcèles au boulot, quand je rentre tu m'ignores, t'es imbuvable, tu me parles jamais normalement, on baise plus ! TU TROUVES CA NORMAL ?!  
\- Très bien. Casse-toi. Tes affaires sont prêtes.  
\- C'est ça, t'as réussi, Louis, t'as trouvé comment me dégoûter totalement de l'envie d'être avec toi. Je me casse, t'as gagné. T'es un malade, faut te faire soigner. Moi, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, je laisse tomber. »

Voilà. C'était fini. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas retenir Louis. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Ses cernes sous les yeux et sa maigreur l'angoissaient. Il réalisa que s'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis aussi longtemps, c'était aussi parce qu'il n'en avait plus envie. La soirée du mariage avait été comme une illusion au milieu de ce cauchemar infernal. Il avait à peine espéré que les choses tiennent et qu'ils remontent ensemble. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne supportait plus Louis. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, pourtant, quelque part au fond. S'il avait pu retrouver la personne qu'il avait rencontrée à X-Factor il y avait si longtemps déjà, s'il avait réussi à toucher du bout des doigts l'image du jeune homme excité par son baiser dans une salle de bain en plein milieu d'une soirée, si seulement il était parvenu à voir Louis, face à lui, et non un homme rongé par la jalousie et le doute, écrasé par l'ombre de ses regrets. Enseveli sous ses blessures, Louis écorchait quiconque l'approchait, de peur de se casser encore. Mais c'était lui, Harry, et non un étranger qu'il était en train de renier. C'était Harry, l'amour de sa jeunesse, l'amour dont on avait tenté de l'éloigner, l'homme qui avait veillé chaque soir pour lui, l'homme qui l'avait soutenu à chacun de ses pas et de ses déceptions. Ils s'étaient épaulés si longtemps qu'ils s'étaient usés. Mais cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Harry ne le supporterait plus. Il lança un dernier regard à Louis et ouvrit de nouveau la porte d'entrée. 

« T'es vraiment trop con, Louis. À force de jouer ta victime, t'as réussi à me convaincre. Et c'est vraiment trop con. »

Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir Louis. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il était en train de le quitter. Il sortit dans le froid et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Après, il ne savait pas où il irait. 

 

La porte claqua une nouvelle fois. Il sursauta. Quelque chose venait de se passer, quelque chose de grave. Harry venait de le quitter. Pour de bon. Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui qui avait engendré tout ça ? Harry avait raison, il était fou. Harry avait toujours raison. Harry avait d'ailleurs raison de partir. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il se souvenait vaguement s'être senti trahi, encore, et au fond de lui, il savait que Harry pourrait l'abandonner pour un autre. Alors il avait appelé un serrurier, et en l'attendant, il avait sorti toutes les affaires de Harry et les avaient emballé sans même réfléchir. Une fois qu'il avait réglé tout ce qui lui semblait être important, il s'était installé sur le canapé et avait attendu. Attendu quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Attendu que Harry revienne, et avoue la faute pour enfin avoir une bonne raison de se sentir aussi mal. Attendu qu'il rentre et prenne peur en voyant qu'il était capable de le mettre à la porte, puis qu'il rampe et ses pieds et le supplie de le garder. Et il l'aurait gardé, bien sûr. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui pour se sentir entier. Parce qu'il avait besoin de le torturer pour savoir qu'il était vivant, et bien qu'incapable de ressentir convenablement les choses, il pouvait au moins éveiller des émotions chez les autres. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu. C'était sans doute la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il s'était souvent demandé si un jour Harry craquerait. Il avait toujours espéré que ça n'arriverait jamais. Peut-être que cette fois il était allé trop loin. Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Quelque chose de nouveau. Ou d'ancien, peut-être. Quelque chose qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps. Il tourna les talons et ouvrit lentement la porte vitrée. L'herbe mouillée caressa la plante de ses pieds. Il pleuvait à verse à présent et son t-shirt se colla à sa peau. Il n'avait pas froid. Il ne ressentait rien, rien d'autre qu'un vide abyssal dans sa poitrine. La peur était bien là, maintenant. La perte envahissait son esprit. Est-ce qu'il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour se rendre compte qu'il aimait Harry et qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Et maintenant, c'était trop tard. Ses cheveux collaient à son visage et il marchait dans le jardin, sans trop savoir où aller. Il voulait juste marcher. La pluie coulait sur son visage, dans sa bouche. Elle était salée. Dans la rue, quelqu'un renversa une poubelle dans un bruit de métal. Il espérait que c'était Harry. Qu'il ne soit pas le seul à se sentir aussi désespéré. Pourtant, il n'avait plus la force de rien. Il se laissa tomber sur l'un des bancs du jardin, le regard fixé droit devant lui, les mains posées sur les cuisses. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus mourir. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer disparaître, laisser cette place vide sans s'être battu pour lui trouver un sens. Comment avait-il pu tout abandonner comme ça ? Ses amis lui manquaient. Sa vie lui manquait. Il ne pensait même plus à ce qui l'avait brisé au début. Ça n'avait été qu'une excuse. Il voulait s'en sortir. Il ne savait pas comment. Il se sentait encore loin, profondément plongé dans l'obscurité, mais pour la première fois, il voulait remonter à la surface et pour ça, il lui fallait Harry. Il fallait qu'il revienne. Il ferma les yeux. Ses paupières étaient crispées et dans sa tête résonnait cette phrase. Il faut qu'il revienne.

 

Ses poings lui faisaient mal, et à présent ses jointures crispées sur le volant blanchissaient. C'était impossible. C'était une douleur indescriptible, qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir à subir. Il suffoquait, incapable de retrouver son souffle entre deux sanglots. Les larmes coulaient et s'écrasaient sur son jean trempé. Il posa le front sur le cuir et fut secoué de nouveaux spasmes. Finalement, il avait réussi à le pousser dehors. Il l'avait tellement rejeté qu'il l'avait persuadé que c'était la seule solution. La dernière. Il avait tout essayé. Tout donné. Après avoir tout pris sur lui pendant tout ce temps, il déposait les armes, il laissait tomber, il abandonnait. Il n'avait plus la force. Tout ça était injuste. Lui qui n'avait voulu que son bonheur, qui s'était évertué à le protéger des autres et de lui-même, il devait s'avouer vaincu. Il devait reconnaître, même si ça lui faisait mal, qu'il n'avait pas été celui qui le sauverait. Putain, que ça faisait mal. Il releva la tête et, retenant tant bien que mal ses sanglots, il mit le contact. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison, il mit encore longtemps avant de sortir de la voiture et de se décider à retourner à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas la force de supporter ce qui allait suivre. Prendre un à un les cartons qui renfermaient sa vie et les poser dans le coffre. Réaliser que même avec ses livres et ses vinyles, avec ses vêtements et ses magazines débiles, ses photos éparpillées, ses souvenirs de vacances, il n'avait plus rien. Qu'il laissait tout derrière, et qu'il le faisait de son plein gré. Que sa vie, c'était Louis, et rien d'autre. Qu'il pouvait tout jeter. Tout supprimer, tout oublier. Détruire le début de sa vie, détruire ce qu'on lui avait appris, ce qu'on lui avait donné, oublier sa famille, oublier ses amis, oublier l'école, oublier ses ex, la musique, les déceptions, les mauvaises notes, les petits boulots, l'argent, les ratés, les déchirures, les ruptures, les insomnies, tout. Il ne serait plus rien sans Louis. Il ne voulait pas être quelqu'un sans Louis. Il ne voulait plus exister sans Louis. Ça n'avait plus de sens. Ça n'avait plus lieu d'être. Puisqu'au fond de lui, il était incapable de se remémorer la moindre chose sans Louis. Puisqu'au fond de lui résonnait le vide qui s'installait déjà et prenait tout, sans distinction. Quand on sait qu'on est fait pour un être, et pour rien d'autre, quand on a essayé pendant des années d'être quelqu'un et qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui ait permis ça, que reste-t-il ? Rien. Absolument rien. Alors il se leva, et sortit sous la pluie qui tombait encore. Il ouvrit la porte. Il fit ces quelques pas qui le menaient à la fin de sa vie. Et quand il releva les yeux, il était là. Il aurait cru qu'il serait loin, loin de lui déjà. Mais il semblait intact, comme au premier jour. Trempé, mais intact. Entier. Comme s'il avait repris vie alors que lui se brisait à chaque pas. Il le regarda un moment sans comprendre. Parce qu'il croyait déjà que c'était fini, parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit, parce que c'était trop dur. Il attendait quelque chose, sans savoir quoi. Que pouvait faire de plus cet homme qui lui prenait tout ? Quelles peurs pouvait-il ressentir encore pour lui ? Est-ce que l'inquiétude était encore quelque chose qu'il était en droit de ressentir à son égard ? Que se passait-il quand on aimait quelqu'un et qu'on nous interdisait de le posséder ? C'était ça. Le posséder était la chose qu'il avait le plus aimée. C'était fini tout ça. Il se pencha de nouveau et glissa ses doigts sous le carton mouillé. Le silence était abominable. Il lui sembla ne mettre qu'un instant à parcourir la distance jusqu'au perron. Et pourtant, quand il sentit les bras se serrer autour de lui, une éternité s'était déroulée. Toute une vie était passée en sens inverse. Il s'était vu plus vieux, avec un autre homme et d'autres enfants qu'il n'aurait pas élevés avec Louis. Il s'était vu les lever le matin, préparer leurs petits-déjeuners, embrasser cet inconnu avant d'aller au travail, espérer qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard ce soir, espérer qu'il puisse prendre des vacances, aller au travail lui aussi, puis retrouver ses amis, ces gens qui n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils connaissaient aujourd'hui, puisque tout aurait changé, et se souvenir de Louis, se souvenir tous les jours des bons moments, des meilleurs moments, parce qu'il n'y avait pas autre chose, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir autre chose, parce que la souffrance ne resterait pas éternellement. Ne resterait que leur rencontre, que leur découverte, que leur attachement, que leurs nuits, la première et toutes les autres, leurs dernières, plus belles encore, puisque c'étaient les dernières. Il s'était vu comme ça, vieux et satisfait, mais plein de regrets pourtant. Avec ce sentiment lourd d'avoir raté quelque chose quelque part, et de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière. Avec juste ce terrible souvenir, le seul qui lui restait, un carton mouillé entre les mains. Mais cette vie-là, il ne la vivrait peut-être pas. Parce que Louis était contre lui. L'eau dans ses cheveux coulait sur nuque, le temps était arrêté, et mon dieu, il ne voulait l'emporter, ce carton. Il voulait le laisser là, avec tous les autres. Il voulait cet homme-là, et aucun autre. Il voulait ses enfants, il voulait son caractère, ses problèmes, il voulait se reconstruire, il voulait rester. Il l'aimait trop pour partir maintenant. Ils n'étaient qu'au début de leur histoire, ils ne pouvaient pas tout arrêter maintenant. Il écarta les bras, le carton tomba sur le sol, et ses livres s'échouèrent à ses pieds et son souffle reprit. Il recommença à vivre. Quand il se retourna, le regard de Louis était celui qu'il connaissait. Les ombres étaient toujours là, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ils étaient vivants tous les deux et ils pourraient enfin recommencer. 

La chambre était différente. Ils n'étaient pas les mêmes, ils avaient grandi, ils avaient vieilli, ils avaient perdu de leur innocence et de leurs espoirs aussi. Et pourtant, c'était comme la première fois. Ils étaient là, nus et presque à vif, ignorants du monde qui les entourait et qui tentait de les atteindre. Plus rien ne pouvait les blesser, ils s'étaient fait trop mal déjà. Dans l'obscurité, au son d'une averse interminable, ils retrouvaient ce qu'ils avaient oublié. Ils n'essayaient plus de se mentir, ils n'y arrivaient plus, de toute façon. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Leurs corps frissonnaient et c'était bon de nouveau. 

Et me voilà contre toi, Harry, me voilà pour la millième fois et pourtant, ça me semble nouveau. Tu sais, mon corps a vécu déjà, il a vécu sans toi sans qu'aucun autre homme n'y ait posé les mains. Je lui ai fait subir ce qu'il ne méritait pas comme ce qu'il méritait, parce qu'au fond, je ne savais plus quoi en faire. J'ai cherché ton regard et j'ai espéré que tu viennes me chercher, quand il devenait évident que rien ne pouvait plus me retenir. Je sais que tu m'en veux, et tu le dois, Harry, je t'y oblige. Déteste-moi pour ça, griffe-moi encore et fais-le moi payer, parce que j'ai voulu en finir, et parce que je n'ai pas voulu t'attendre. Quand tu me prends, quand tu me touches, quand tu souffles sur moi et que tu m'embrasses, j'aimerais que tu saches tout ce que je ressens. Il faut que tu lises en moi, par pitié, regarde, il y a en moi tellement de creux, tellement d'oubli, tellement d'écorchures que j'en ai peur parfois. J'ai besoin que tu comprennes pour qu'enfin, tout devienne clair. Pour que tu me retiennes pour de bon, que l'envie de mourir s'évanouisse, que ce désir disparaisse. Mais tu n'y es pas encore, il faut encore chercher. Je sais que tu le veux, toi aussi. Hier encore, je croyais être seul. Quand on supporte ce que je suis, c'est insupportable. Comment peut-on se supporter, avec ces blessures-là ? Serre-moi, Harry, allez, serre-moi, détruis ce qui reste de rempart et va chercher plus loin. Enfonce ta langue, enfonce tes doigts, déchire ma peau et tu verras. N'aies pas peur, n'arrête pas là. C'est ça, mets tes mains autour de mes hanches, je n'ai rien d'autre, moi, rien que tes mains. Et tire, tire encore, tes doigts dans mes cheveux sont ce qu'il y a de meilleur, arrache mes pensées et ma souffrance, fais-le, putain, sinon je n'y arriverai pas. Et de nouveau, je suis allongé sous toi, ton poids m'écrase et me retiens. Tes cuisses collées aux miennes me font perdre la tête, et cette fois c'est vraiment bon, parce que je sais que c'est ce que je veux. Je t'embrasse, et je réalise que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je t'embrasse vraiment. Tes larmes coulent sur mes paupières fermées. Je pourrais te demander pourquoi, mais je sais que tu as trouvé, enfin, la raison de tout ça. Pourquoi j'ai voulu me tuer et te priver de ça. Pourquoi j'ai essayé, et essayé encore de fracasser les dernières parcelles d'amour que tu avais pour moi. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aimais plus, mais je devais me punir, tu vois ? À force de se répéter qu'on ne mérite pas de vivre, on finit par y croire. Vraiment. Mais maintenant tu es là, et je me fonds en toi, je trouve la force, la force d'être soumis à toi, la force d'être pris par toi, la force de crier, la force de pleurer, enfin. Et quand tu me retournes, quand tu glisses une paume le long de mes reins, quand je sens ton regard sur moi, étendu dans les draps en désordre, je sais que tu me trouves beau. Malgré les cicatrices sur mes poignets, malgré la maigreur qui ne m'appartient pas, malgré les plaies au fond de moi. Et tu continues, tu bouges et tu gémis, et moi qui en était venu à détester ces murmures-là, je les aime de nouveau, comme au premier jour. Et moi qui m'interdisais le désir, moi qui ne savais plus crier, moi dont la voix était éraillée à chaque instant, je murmure enfin ton nom, comme je ne l'ai jamais fait, comme je ne le ferai plus jamais. Je crie ton nom, Harry, j'en ai besoin, tu comprends ? J'ai cru avoir tout perdu, j'ai cru que c'était bien la fin, la toute fin. La porte avait claqué et tu n'étais plus là. Ton visage avait déjà commencé à devenir un souvenir, parce que je savais que tu ne me regarderais plus. J'étais seul sous la pluie, j'étais nu comme à présent, j'avais froid et pourtant, non, je ne ressentais rien. Tu étais parti, Harry, et c'était moi qui avait fait ça. Mais tu bouges et tu bouges encore. Tu embrasses mes épaules, et tu me relèves. Tes mains sont sur mon torse et tu me mords. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé avoir mal, Harry. Et quand tes doigts passent le long de ma cicatrice, lorsqu'ils dessinent l'ouverture, et qu'en dessous, un seul poumon fonctionne, j'en oublie de respirer. C'est toute notre histoire que tu serres contre toi. Le début, le milieu et la fin. C'est l'histoire qui bientôt n'existera plus, puisqu'il est tant d'en écrire une nouvelle. Différente de toutes les autres. Je me colle un peu plus à toi, tes cuisses sont sous mes cuisses et je crois que tu ne m'as jamais fait l'amour comme tu le fais maintenant. J'arrive à peine à bouger. Tu me possèdes. Tu me possèdes de nouveau. Je respire. Mon corps brûle. Ne pleure plus. Ne pleure plus Harry. Je suis là, contre toi. Je suis revenu de loin. Mais cette fois, c'est toi et moi. Je ne partirai plus. Je n'essayerai plus. Je ne serai plus lâche. Fais-moi l'amour encore. Continue ce que tu fais. Et puisque ta main serre mon entrejambe, et puisqu'elle bouge, et puisque je ne sais plus qui je suis, c'est que tu n'as plus peur. Un coup de rein, encore un. La vague est là, elle m'envahit. Je t'aime, Harry. Putain, je t'aime, pourquoi m'a-t-il fallu autant de temps pour te le dire encore ? Mes mains se crispent sur sa nuque, ma tête s'abandonne sur ton épaule et tu m'embrasses. Ton gémissement fait exploser ma poitrine. Je jouis entre tes mains, je sens ton corps dans la cambrure de mon dos. Je sens tes spasmes, et ton parfum autour de moi. J'ouvre les yeux, et tu me regardes. 

« N'essaie plus jamais de m'éloigner de toi. Tu sais que ça ne marche pas. »

Je m'étends sur le lit, à tes côtés. Oui, mais cette fois, tu as bien failli partir. Je me glisse entre tes bras et je ferme les yeux. D'accord. Je n'essaierai plus. Plus jamais. 

« Louis. Je veux qu'on ait un enfant. »


	21. 'When you were young and your heart was an open book / You used to say live and let live'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Live and Let Die - Paul McCartney

Il s'était enfin décidé. À force de ressasser ses pensées, il avait fini par agir sur un coup de tête, comme d'habitude. Il avait pris la route un matin et était arrivé à Londres avant midi. Il s'était garé dans cette rue qu'il n'avait pas traversée depuis si longtemps, et avait attendu longtemps, planqué derrière son volant, incapable de sortir du véhicule. Merde, ce n'était pas si simple, tout compte fait. Quand il vit Harry passer à côté de sa voiture, il se ratatina sur son siège. Mais le jeune homme était trop occupé, plongé dans une conversation téléphonique mouvementée et il passa devant lui sans même lui adresser le moindre regard. Sachant que Harry serait chez eux, il se sentit encore moins sûr de lui, presque indésirable. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait tout de même pas faire demi tour. Rentrer à la maison et avouer à Perrie qu'il ne leur avait pas parlé serait sans doute pire que la colère de Harry. Il inspira profondément et planta son regard dans le reflet du rétroviseur.

« Bouge toi le cul, putain. »

Il était temps d'y aller. Les quelques mètres le séparant du perron semblèrent de véritables kilomètres. Ses jambes pesaient une tonne, ses mains tremblaient, il avait chaud, puis froid, puis chaud à nouveau. Il imaginait les réactions des garçons et s'attendait au pire. Des cris, des larmes, peut-être même des coups. Avec Harry Styles, on n'était sûr de rien. Mais il ne dirait rien, il ne crierait pas. Il méritait tout ça. Il le savait. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait mis si longtemps à se décider à venir. Mais maintenant, il était là. Il devait le faire. Son doigt se posa sur la sonnette avant même que son cerveau n'ait eu le temps d'enregistrer l'information. Le bruit le fit sursauter. La porte s'ouvrit comme au ralenti. Il avait cru que ce serait Harry qui ouvrirait, imaginant Louis au fond de son lit, prostré, ou affalé sur la canapé, sans aucune volonté. Mais ce fut bien lui, bien son regard qui n'avait pas tant changé, bien son corps un peu plus maigre, ses pieds nus solidement ancrés au sol. Oh Louis, comme il lui avait manqué. Il ne se passa rien pendant ce qui parut une éternité. Une pensée le traversa. Il se dit qu'il allait fermer la porte, et le laisser là comme un con. Il aurait eu le droit. Il n'aurait pas été en colère, et ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Et pourtant, ce fut différent de tout ça. Il vit le visage de Louis s'éclaircir et ses yeux s'agrandir. Il y eut comme un sanglot qui s'échappa de sa gorge, et il se jeta sur lui. 

« Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?   
\- Bah...  
\- Tais-toi. Viens. »

Il le serra encore et resta quelques secondes immobile. Il respirait fort, comme au terme d'une longue course, d'un interminable parcours qui s'achevait enfin. Quand il s'écarta, Zayn put voir ses yeux briller. Ses yeux qui l'observaient avec une pointe de curiosité. Il l'entraina dans le salon et Zayn remarqua que Harry semblait totalement ignorer sa présence. Il était appuyé contre la baie vitrée, son téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille, et les sourcils froncés. 

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Il hocha la tête et suivit Louis dans la cuisine. Son ami l'installa sur l'un des tabourets de bar et s'activa pour leur servir deux tasses de thé. Zayn l'observa à la dérobée sans comprendre ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait répété pendant des heures un discours à servir à ce Louis que tout le monde lui avait décrit, l'ombre de la personne qu'il avait connu si longtemps, effacé, sombre, gris. Mais l'homme en face de lui souriait, et son air fatigué avait quelque chose de sain. On devinait que s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, il avait de bonnes raisons et non plus ces cauchemars étranges et glauques. Louis posa une tasse fumante devant lui et s'installa sur un tabouret à ses côtés. Il posa son menton dans le creux de sa main, ce geste que Zayn connaissait par coeur, et sourit de nouveau. 

« Waoh.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je m'attendais pas à te voir.  
\- Désolé j'aurais dû prévenir.   
\- C'est pas grave... Perrie n'est pas venue ?  
\- Non. Je devais faire ça tout seul, comme un grand. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû venir il y a longtemps.  
\- Je n'étais pas très fréquentable il y a encore quelques semaines, tu sais.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu. C'était justement à ce moment là que j'aurais dû venir. Écoute, Louis, j'ai essayé de trouver la meilleure façon de te le dire, mais j'ai pas d'excuse, alors je vais pas essayer de me justifier. Tu m'as manqué.   
\- Laisse tomber, on a tous été un peu cons, je crois. Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.  
\- Alors tu m'en veux pas ?  
\- Si, un peu quand même. Mais je suis en train d'essayer un nouveau truc, alors tu tombes plutôt bien.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Mon psy veut que j'apprenne à positiver. Alors voilà, je positive.  
\- Il est pas con ton psy. Il l'a trouvé tout seul, celle-là ?  
\- Je crois qu'il a eu son diplôme dans une pochette surprise, mais tant qu'il signe mon papier, j'en n'ai pas grand chose à foutre.  
\- Bon... Et il fait quoi, Harry ?  
\- Il téléphone.  
\- Ça j'avais bien vu. Il est tellement concentré qu'il a même pas vu que j'étais là, je vais pas m'en plaindre.  
\- Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup. »

Zayn suivit le regard de Louis et se sentit rétrécir à vue d'oeil. Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et le toisait de la tête aux pieds. Zayn n'osa rien dire et le silence dura. Puis, Harry esquissa un sourire et finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu pourrais te raser, on dirait un taliban. »

Le rire de Louis éclata et Harry et Zayn se tournèrent instantanément vers lui. C'était un rire d'enfant, un rire que Zayn ne connaissait plus et que Harry semblait redécouvrir depuis peu. 

« Bon, mauvaise nouvelle, il faut au moins deux expertises. Dans ton cas, il en faudrait même trois. »

De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient ? Zayn les regarda tour à tour, et l'ombre qui passa dans les yeux de Louis lui serra le ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore ? Quelle mauvaise nouvelle ? À croire qu'il ramenait la poisse partout où il passait. 

« Trois ? Mais ça va prendre des plombes !  
\- Si on doit passer par là pour qu'ils nous signent cette autorisation de merde, on le fera. Je te trouverai tous les psy les plus cons du pays si il faut, mais on le fera.  
\- Mais de quoi vous parler là ? »

Il sentait que quelque chose se passait, mais il était incapable de deviner quoi. Ça avait probablement un rapport avec les progrès qu'avait fait Louis, ou peut-être un nouvea boulot. Il avait entendu dire que c'était un véritable calvaire de retrouver un job après plusieurs séjours dans ce genre d'hôpitaux. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, hésitants. 

« Bon. On n'en a parlé à personne encore. Tu vas être le premier. Mais tu dis rien okay ?  
\- Okay...  
\- On essaie d'avoir un bébé. »

Son coeur manqua un battement. Une seconde, il pensa à Perrie. Puis, il réalisa que ce n'était plus douloureux. Il comprit tout d'un seul coup. En effet, il arrivait au bon moment. Louis et Harry avaient enfin trouvé ce qui les aiderait à avancer. Ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. Un projet en commun, loin des tendances d'auto-destruction, loin des disputes. Cette fois, c'était lui qui était surpris. S'il avait su qu'en prenant sa décision de revoir Louis aujourd'hui, il allait être le premier à apprendre la nouvelle d'un des plus grands événements de leur vie future, il n'aurait pas eu aussi peur. Louis s'assombrit quelques secondes et Harry posa une main sur son épaule. 

« T'inquiète pas comme ça. On vient à peine de commencer, et on sait à quel point c'est dur.   
\- Je sais. C'est juste... Que ça va être encore plus long.  
\- Harry a raison, Louis, c'est toujours dur d'adopter.  
\- Toi, on t'as pas sonné. »

Pendant une seconde, Zayn hésita. Mais Louis ricana et se blottit contre Harry debout à côté de lui. Il poussa un long soupir et but une gorgée de thé.

« Bon. On parlera de tout ça plus en détail, mais pour l'instant, j'ai faim.   
\- Oui, hé ben tu vas attendre un peu parce qu'on doit retrouver Liam et Victor chez eux dans une heure.  
\- Ah merde ! J'avais complètement oublié. »

Zayn haussa les sourcils. Ça lui avait vraiment manqué, tout ça. Retrouver les garçons pour déjeuner, prendre les choses comme elles viennent. Il se dit que Perrie devait en avoir marre de le voir enfermé en permanence chez eux. Mais ces dernières années, il n'avait pas de raison de sortir. Il n'avait aucun ami à voir. Mais ça allait changer. Il espérait simplement que personne ne serait contre l'idée de le voir faire son retour parmi eux. 

« Je peux venir ?  
\- Bah oui, on va pas te renvoyer chez toi, maintenant que t'es là. On va être un paquet, avec tout le monde qui va débarquer.  
\- Tout le monde ?   
\- Ouais, Niall vient avec Katy. Et William.  
\- C'est qui, ça ?   
\- Sa meuf et le frère de sa meuf.   
\- Ah. »

Il n'était pas certain de comprendre. Liam et Victor, il était au courant. Perrie lui avait raconté le mariage et il s'était réjoui pour eux sans vouloir se l'avouer. Il était impatient de les revoir. Pour ce qui était de Niall, il était moins sûr de la situation. Il ne savait même pas depuis quand il était avec cette fille. Et son frère ? Bon. Il verrait bien. Il allait éviter de poser des questions maintenant, de peur de s'y perdre. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne les avait pas vu depuis autant de temps, et que son dernier contact avec Liam s'était terminé en crise, l'angoisse reprit le dessus. Il était marrant, lui, à arriver les mains dans les poches comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais ce n'était pas aussi facile. Harry posait encore sur lui un regard méfiant, comme s'il craignait qu'il explose d'une minute à l'autre. Ils étaient comme des étrangers les uns pour les autres, avec pourtant des souvenirs en commun et une histoire qu'ils avaient partagée, il y avait longtemps de cela. Il fallait faire les choses dans l'ordre. Ne rien brusquer. 

« Je préviens Perrie que je vais rentrer plus tard que prévu.  
\- C'est ça, et dis lui de venir, la prochaine fois. Elle, on l'aime toujours.  
\- Ouais, ouais... »

Ça aussi, c'était un peu dur à avaler. Perrie avait été exemplaire, tout au long de leur conflit. Aux yeux des garçons, elle n'avait jamais fait un seul faux pas et à côté, il passait pour le plus gros con de la planète. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'y faire. Il sortit son portable et s'éloigna, alors que Louis serrait ses bras autour de la taille de Harry.

***

« J'AIME PAS LES SLIIIPS ! »

Con de gosse. Il courait dans toute la maison, nu comme un ver. Depuis la salle de bain, Katy hurlait des ordres tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Il n'avait pas besoin de conseils sur comment enfiler un slip à un mioche, merde. Qu'elle s'occupe d'avoir un trait d'eye-liner correct, pour une fois, et ce serait déjà pas mal. William s'écroula sur le canapé, décidé à ruiner toutes ses tentatives et à le faire passer pour le dernier des abrutis aux yeux de Katy.

« Putain, mais viens là... Et puis t'as pas l'âge de te balader à poil comme ça, merde ! J'ai pas envie de voir ça, moi !   
\- M'en fous m'en fous !  
\- Will ! Tu parles autrement hein !   
\- M'en fous t'es pas mon père !   
\- Encore heureux, que je suis pas ton père. Par contre, j'ai tout à fait le droit de t'en coller une, si tu mets pas ton slip tout de suite !   
\- KATY ! Niall il veut me TAPER !   
\- Tu l'auras mérité, s'il te tape ! Fais ce qu'il te dit, TOUT DE SUITE ! »

C'était la crise. William avait décidé de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, et ce matin, il n'avait vraiment pas la force. Katy l'avait maintenu éveillé jusqu'à l'aube, et il se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté de tous les emmener à Londres aujourd'hui. Elle avait été très persuasive. En fait, ce n'était même pas ça. Katy usait de sexe pour tout et rien, et de toute façon, il n'irait pas s'en plaindre. Le truc, c'était qu'il voulait les emmener avec lui. Simplement, il voulait faire bonne impression. Il n'aurait pas supporté que les garçons les regardent de haut, sous prétexte que Katy parlait trop fort ou que William jouait avec sa nourriture. Les regards dans la rue, au supermarché, partout où ils allaient tous les trois lui faisaient bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Katy et William s'en foutaient, ils avaient l'habitude, mais lui, il avait envie d'arracher les yeux de tous ces connards qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Merde. Il les aimait, ces deux cons. Il avait littéralement abandonné son appartement pour passer le plus clair de son temps ici. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas buté un zombie. Au lieu de ça, il faisait la vaisselle, rangeait les jouets de William qui trainaient partout et pliait même les fringues de Katy. Et le soir, quand il rentrait du boulot, parfois accompagné de Will, il était heureux de s'installer à la table de la cuisine et de dîner avec eux, puis de se servir un coca pendant que Katy buvait son verre de vin rouge devant un film qu'ils ne regardaient jamais jusqu'au bout. Il aimait l'odeur de parfum et de pastels qui régnait ici. Il aimait les tableaux inachevés que Katy entreposait dans tous les coins, et les feuilles barbouillées qui occupaient chaque centimètre des murs de la chambre de William. Il aimait passer ses week-end au parc à regarder William courir dans tous les sens, puis s'installer devant un dessin animé pendant que derrière eux, Katy étalait de la gouache sur une toile qui de toute façon, ne ressemblerait à rien. Il aimait sa façon de toujours se retrouver avec de la peinture sur la tronche et dans les cheveux. Il aimait les photos qu'elle prenait d'eux, son visage posé sur son torse, à peine éclairé par la lampe de chevet, son corps à lui sous les draps, ses pieds qu'il adorait sans savoir pourquoi, ses cjeveux épais qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Des photos en noir et blanc, toujours, parce que Katy aimait les photos en noir et blanc, et rien d'autre. Il aimait cette vie-là, voilà, et n'en aurait changé pour rien au monde. Mais encore fallait-il savoir où ils en étaient, tous les deux ? Il aimait que les choses soient claires, et avec Katy ce n'était jamais aussi simple.

« Bon, c'est bon ? Vous êtes prêts ? Pourquoi il est encore à poil, lui ?   
\- Oh, écoute. J'abandonne.  
\- Ben super. T'es grave utile, c'est bien de t'avoir comme mec !  
\- Je sais pas, je suis ton mec maintenant ? C'est bien quand ça t'arrange, ça. »

Katy lui lança un regard interrogateur, tout en attrapant les chevilles de William et de le faire glisser sur le sol. 

« Toi, tu mets ton caleçon sinon tu restes là. Tout seul. »

Le garçon se mit à ronchonner, et enfila son sous-vêtement, son jean et même ses chaussettes en un temps record. C'était quand même incroyable qu'il n'y arrive pas, lui.

« Et toi, c'est quoi ton problème ?  
\- J'ai aucun problème. Je veux juste savoir comment te présenter tout à l'heure.  
\- Je m'appelle Katy, enchantée. Ça c'est mon frère William. Il est débile mais il mord pas.  
\- Ah-ah. Et moi ? Tu me présenterais comment, moi, si c'était tes amis qu'on allait voir ?  
\- Niall. Prof de guitare de William.   
\- Putain, c'est tout ?! Je suis un « prof de guitare » maintenant ? Mais tu disais pas ça hier soir hein !  
\- T'as tes règles ou quoi ?  
\- Je t'emmerde, Kate.   
\- Oh-oh, t'as dis un gros mot.  
\- On t'a pas sonné, William !  
\- Gnagnagna. »

L'intéressé baissa la tête et entreprit d'enfiler son t-shirt. À l'envers, bien sûr.

« A ton avis, Niall, comment je te présenterais alors que tu vis quasiment ici depuis un mois ? T'es con ou quoi ?  
\- Ouais, peut-être un peu trop !  
\- Dans l'autre sens William.  
\- Ah, oui, pardon !  
\- Alors on est ensemble, pour toi ?  
\- Putain, t'es vraiment une gonzesse quand tu veux, hein.   
\- Ben toi, tu parles mal, tu manges n'importe comment et tu ronfles ! Tu trouves ça mieux ?  
\- Ça doit pas être si mal, vu comme tu y reviens.   
\- Personne ne peut me blâmer pour ça.   
\- Je sais, j'ai certains talents.  
\- Ben pas pour la peinture en tout cas !   
\- On parle de ça maintenant, vraiment ?   
\- Non ! Mais t'es ma meuf, ou t'es pas ma meuf ?   
\- Si je suis pas ta meuf, je suis une grosse pute alors je préfère encore être ta meuf.  
\- Déjà, ça voulait rien dire. Ensuite, les putes on les paye. Et pour finir, arrête de dire pute devant ton frère, il va encore –  
\- Pute pute pute pute pute.   
\- Voilà ! William, arrête et mets tes chaussures. On va être en retard, merde ! Et puis fait chier, on n'arrive pas à avoir une conversation censée dans cette maison, c'est quand même dingue !   
\- Mais c'est toi, Niall, qui te prends la tête pour des conneries ! T'as vraiment besoin de rendre tout officiel et clair sur le papier ?   
\- Oui !   
\- Mais pourquoi ?!  
\- Parce que...  
\- Mais lâche le morceau, si t'as envie de te taper d'autres meufs et que ça te met mal à l'aise, dis le moi !   
\- Mais t'es vraiment trop conne, hein !   
\- WILLIAM TES CHAUSSURES ! Tu sais quoi, Niall, je suis bien avec toi. Je te kiffe, tu comprends ? J'ai du mal à dire ce genre de trucs, c'est un peu tout pourri dès que j'ouvre la bouche pour dire à un mec que je l'aime et que je veux continuer à faire... à faire ce qu'on fait tous les deux ! À baiser, à se gueuler dessus, à s'occuper de mon frère ! Tu fais tout ça très bien, même gueuler tu le fais bien, mais là tu m'emmerdes, okay ?  
\- Tu m'aimes ?  
\- J'ai dis que je te kiffais. C'est pas du tout pareil.   
\- T'as dis « dire à un mec que je l'aime ». Alors, tu m'aimes ?   
\- Oh, mais...  
\- Je suis prêt.  
\- De quoi ? »

William était planté au milieu du salon, sa veste sur le dos et ses chaussures encore ouvertes. Il tenait dans ses mains trois de ses pastels et son sac à dos tout froissé. Niall le regarda, et comprit qu'ils se hurlaient dessus depuis un bon moment déjà. 

« Range tes pastels, on y va. »

Le garçon s’exécuta sans broncher et ouvrit la porte, un sourire ébahi sur le visage. Il n'était pas si idiot. Il avait bien compris ce qui se tramait, lui. Katy le laissa sortir et posa une main sur le torse de Niall lorsqu'il s'apprêta à quitter l'appartement à son tour. 

« T'es pas simple, comme mec. Je croyais que j'étais claire, quand je te murmurais toutes ces conneries après que tu m'aies fait l'amour. Je sais que je suis maladroite et je déteste me mettre à nu. Mais faut que tu saches un truc. Je laisse pas grand monde s'approcher de William comme ça. Je te fais une confiance aveugle depuis le début, parce que j'ai tout de suite compris quel genre de type tu étais. Tu dois être le mec plus gentil et le plus attentionné que j'ai rencontré, et j'en ai rencontré pas mal.   
\- Bah moi, j'en n'ai pas rencontré tant que ça, de filles. Alors j'ai besoin de poser les choses à plat pour pas m'y perdre.  
\- D'accord. Est-ce que tu veux être avec moi ?   
\- Oui. Beaucoup.   
\- Parfait. »

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. 

« T'es con. Je t'aime. »

***

« Tu compte rester sur ton ordi encore longtemps ou tu vas venir m'aider ?  
\- Deux secondes. »

Victor s'éloigna en grommelant. Liam savait à quel point ça pouvait l'énerver lorsqu'il restait les yeux fixés sur son écran, lui accordant à peine une oreille. Dans ces moments-là, Victor le traitait de gamin et finissait toujours par s'en aller en ronchonnant. C'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait juste tout préparer, à la perfection, être sûr que tout soit parfait, pour qu'il lui expose la chose et qu'il ne puisse pas refuser. Qu'il ne puisse pas reculer. Il connaissait Victor sur le bout des doigts et il savait qu'il pouvait parfois hésiter sur des choses d'une évidence transparente. Il eut un sourire lorsqu'il repensa au début. Quand c'était lui, qui hésitait. Quand Victor était venu vers lui avec un naturel déconcertant et qu'il lui avait ouvert les yeux, presque de force, sur ce qu'il était vraiment. Il cliqua sur une page distraitement et pensa à ses lèvres, la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, à ses mains la première fois qu'il l'avait touché, et il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Ça avait commencé comme ça, sur un coup de tête, sur une soirée ponctuée de cocktails et une excitation impossible à réfréner. À cette époque, Victor n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour le faire entrer dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien perdu de cette spontanéité lorsqu'il s'agissait de leurs nuits blanches. Il ne comptait plus les matins difficiles, les matins où ils se levaient si tôt que parfois, ils ne dormaient pas du tout. Mais tout ça se limitait aux détails du quotidien, à l'instant présent. Victor semblait totalement incapable de prendre une décision concrète quant à l'avenir sans y avoir pensé pendant une éternité. Liam se souvenait de leur conversation il y avait quelques semaines de ça, un soir, alors qu'ils retombaient sur les oreillers, trempés de sueur et extatiques. 

« Lee ?   
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu sais...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu dors ?  
\- Non...  
\- Je suis vraiment content que tu aies dit oui.  
\- À quoi ?  
\- Bah, au mariage, tout ça...  
\- Tu pensais vraiment que je dirais non ?  
\- Je savais pas trop.  
\- Je me demandais... ça faisait combien de temps que tu y pensais ?  
\- … Six mois.  
\- T'es sérieux ? Il t'a fallu six mois ? Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, bah c'est bon... Je voulais être sûr.  
\- Là, pour le coup, tu aurais dû l'être. À fond. Après tout ce temps...  
\- C'est pas évident pour tout le monde. »

Six mois pour prendre la décision de lui passer la bague au doigt. À ce rythme-là, s'il ne prenait pas les choses en main, ils auraient des enfants dans 10 ans et s’achèteraient une maison dans 15. Et pour Liam, c'était une évidence depuis un bon moment déjà. Alors il allait le faire, lui. Il allait vérifier tous les hôpitaux de banlieue et voir qui pourrait chercher du personnel dans la branche de Victor. Il allait fouiller tous les sites immobiliers pour trouver l'appartement idéal, ni trop grand, ni trop petit, un endroit où ils créeraient tout ensemble et où ils pourraient élever leurs enfants comme il fallait. 

« Bordel, Liam, viens m'aider, merde !  
\- Ça va, j'arrive !  
\- Non mais c'est tes potes qui viennent, et moi je galère comme un con là !  
\- C'est tes potes à toi aussi et je t'ai dit que j'arrivais ! »

A contre-coeur, il se leva en prenant soin de fermer toutes les fenêtres d'agences immobilières sur son écran. Quand il rejoignit Victor dans la cuisine, et constata l'étendue des dégats. Victor courait entre plusieurs préparations et bien qu'il ait toujours été doué pour la gastronomie, il semblait totalement dépassé par les événements. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous toute la journée sur ton putain d'ordi, hein ?  
\- Rien, rien. Bon dis mois ce que je dois faire. »

Victor haussa les épaules et lui lança une bonne dizaine de directives qu'il s'évertua à exécuter de son mieux sans rechigner. Son mari avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour une occasion finalement si peu exceptionnelle. Depuis quelques temps déjà, Louis allait mieux. Beaucoup mieux, et les deux couples se voyaient assez souvent pour ne plus faire de manière quand ils mangeaient les uns chez les autres. Pendant une seconde, Liam se dit que Victor avait peut-être quelque chose d'important à annoncer.

« Sinon, on aurait juste pû manger des pizzas...  
\- Harry m'a dit qu'on avait un truc à fêter alors j'ai voulu faire ça bien. »

La déception qui serra le coeur de Liam ne dura qu'un instant. La curiosité de savoir ce que Harry pouvait bien avoir à fêter était plus forte. Un nouveau boulot ? Ou Louis allait recommencer à travailler, peut-être. Il se souvenait avoir entendu Harry parler d'un projet de nouvelle émission à la BBC. Peut-être avait-il été promu présentateur principal. La perspective d'allumer sa télé à une heure de grande écoute pour tomber sur Harry qui animait un show débile lui semblait être plutôt réjouissante. De toute façon il verrait bien. Ils arrivaient dans moins d'une heure et en réalisant cela, il s'activa un peu plus aux côtés de Victor qui ronchonnait dans sa barbe.

***

Ils arrivèrent avec une demi-heure de retard. Ce qui tombait bien, enfin de compte. Quand on sonna à la porte, il venait tout juste d'enfiler un t-shirt qui ne soit pas trempé de sueur. Victor portait une de ces tenues qu'il ne sortait que le dimanche, ou pendant ses congés et il se répéta un peu bêtement qu'il se sentait fier à chaque instant d'être marié à cet homme chaque jour plus magnifique. Il le laissa ouvrir la porte et reconnut la voix de Niall qui résonnait dans le hall. 

« Putain, mais ville de merde hein, y'a du monde partout.   
\- Salut, Niall.  
\- Ça va ? Bon bah, voilà, euh, Katy. Et l'autre, c'est William. Will, dis bonjour ?  
\- …  
\- William ?  
\- …  
\- Oh William, tu dis bonjour là ! »

Victor sursauta légèrement quand Katy ouvrit la bouche, et il chercha Liam des yeux pour trouver une forme de soutien quelconque. Le garçon débraillé aux côtés de Niall et qui cramponnait fermement son sac à dos informe entre ses longs doigts fins les fixait avec un regard halluciné, les lèvres fermement scellées. Victor lui fit un sourire qui se voulait encouragement mais le garçon baissa les yeux précipitamment. Les trois nouveaux venus entrèrent dans le salon, William avec plus de réticence que les autres, et s'installèrent pendant que Liam servait déjà des verres à tout le monde.

« Niall, tu bois toujours pas ?  
\- Nan.  
\- Et vous ?...  
\- Oh tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Moi je vais prendre du vin. Vous avez du vin ?  
\- Commence pas, tu vas être saoule et chiante.  
\- Niall, c'est bon. C'est toi qu'est chiant, tu mets tout le monde mal à l'aise, regarde. »

Liam ne savait pas trop ce qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise à cet instant. Les remarques de Niall, le ton abrupte de Katy ou William qui regardait tout avec une méfiance sans borne, a peine assis sur le bord du canapé. 

« Et William ?  
\- …  
\- Will, tu veux boire quoi ?  
\- Gnugnugnorange.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il veut du jus d'orange. Y'en a ?  
\- Ah ! Oui, je dois pouvoir trouver ça. Victor, tu peux déboucher du vin pour Katy ?  
\- Non mais c'est bon, elle va boire du jus d'orange. »

Katy fusilla Niall du regard. Ils avaient passé le trajet à se hurler dessus, sans aucune raison apparente. Tout était prétexte à se disputer. William qui faisait du bruit, William qui ne faisait pas de bruit, les embouteillages, les excès de vitesse de Niall, la radio de Katy. Liam décida que si Katy était si naturelle, pourquoi devait-il se comporter comme un bourge un peu coincé ? Porter une alliance ne l'avait pas changé, et Niall restait son meilleur ami. S'il avait décidé que cette fille là était pour lui, alors il n'avait qu'à en décider de même. Il déposa les verres sur la table basse et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du canapé. Quelques secondes plus tard, on sonnait à nouveau et Victor se jeta sur la porte d'entrée. Il y eut un moment de silence tendu, et Liam tendit le cou pour apercevoir le hall. Puis, il vit Victor revenir avec un sourire éclatant et lui désigner la porte sans dire un mot. Plus personne ne parlait dans le salon non plus, à part Katy qui tentait de faire comprendre à son frère que tout allait bien, et qu'il pouvait même se mettre à dessiner par terre s'il voulait. Liam se glissa dans le couloir et resta figé. Puis, il ne sut pas exactement comment, mais il se mit à crier hystériquement et se jeta sur Zayn qui était planté là, l'air con. 

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Il paraît que Niall a une meuf, je pouvais pas rater ça.  
\- Je t'entends, connard de taliban !   
\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Niall apparut à son tour dans le couloir, un sourire radieux étalé sur le visage. Liam se dit qu'effectivement, Victor avait raison, ils avaient des choses à fêter aujourd'hui.

 

Une fois tout le monde à table, excepté William qui s'était visiblement détendu et donnait de grands coups de pastel sur des feuilles un peu froissées, assis en tailleur sur le sol, Harry fit tinter son couteau contre son verre avec un sourire ravi.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. Par contre, vous êtes censés la fermer.  
\- Oh ça va, ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est pas vus, tu vas pas faire chier.  
\- Si, parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai un truc important à dire.  
\- Oui oui, on sait.  
\- Vous savez ?!  
\- Bah tu gagnes plein de thunes, blablabla, tu vas avoir un nouveau boulot, blablabla, trinquons ensemble, et tout le bordel.  
\- Mais non !  
\- Ah bon ? Je pensais avoir compris ça quand tu nous en avais parlé l'autre fois.  
\- Non mais ça c'est pas le truc que j'ai à dire !  
\- Bah vas-y accouche !  
\- Mais soyez solennels, un peu merde ! »

A ses côtés, Louis gloussait, posant sur lui le regard que Liam avait déjà vu dans le parc de l'hôpital, une éternité auparavant. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisait vraiment que quelque chose se tramait, quelque chose de plus important qu'un job ou même que le retour inattendu de Zayn. Merde. Il commençait à comprendre. Pour y avoir pensé depuis un certain temps, il devinait ce que ce regard voulait dire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux, inquiet ou même jaloux. Quelque chose en lui le tiraillait. Mais il ne dit rien, évidemment. À la place, il contempla Louis dans sa béatitude retrouvée. Il avait moins de cernes, et avait repris un peu de poids. Liam se dit qu'il recommençait à être beau. 

« Alors voilà. On va faire un bébé. »

Liam ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Parfois, il détestait avoir toujours raison. Quelque part, c'était un peu injuste. Depuis trois ans, lui et Victor allaient pour le mieux. Trois ans que Harry se battait pour garder Louis en vie, et pourtant, c'étaient eux qui avaient pris cette décision. Celle qui lui rongeait les entrailles depuis le mariage. Une exclamation s'éleva autour de lui, et il se dit qu'il ferait peut-être bien d'en faire de même, après tout, il était heureux pour eux, quelque part. Quelque part tout au fond de lui. Il leva son verre avec les autres. Louis n'avait jamais été aussi radieux. C'en était presque agaçant. Tout le monde y allait de son commentaire, de sa petite question, et même Victor ne remarqua rien. Lui qui était toujours prêt à poser une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse questionnait Louis et Harry sur les démarches et sur la situation de Louis. Il sourit, les machoires crispées, et vida son verre de vin d'une gorgée. Agir comme ça ne lui ressemblait pas et il s'énervait contre lui-même. Pour se calmer et après avoir embrassé Harry et Louis, il se leva et alla chercher le paquet de cigarettes posé sur la table basse. Il s'attarda un instant pour observer le dessin de William, et s'accorda un commentaire du bout des lèvres.

« T'es doué, dis donc. »

William releva les yeux vers lui et sourit avec ravissement. Sa gorge se serra et il fila dans la chambre. C'était idiot. Vraiment con. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à se bouger un peu le cul dans ses recherches et il serait bientôt dans la même situation que ses amis. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'installa contre le rebord, sa cigarette entre les lèvres. Il en fuma plusieurs, savourant le silence à peine troublé par les conversations qui continuaient dans la pièce voisine. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il fut à peine surpris de voir Zayn le rejoindre, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

« Il reste une place ?  
\- Hm.  
\- C'est marrant, généralement les gens mettent pas le coin fumeur dans leur piaule.  
\- C'était un peu le seul endroit. Je me sens bien ici.  
\- Ah, ces histoires de gamins, c'est pas pour nous hein.  
\- T'es pas drôle.   
\- Pardon.   
\- Comment ça va Zayn ?  
\- Ça va. Ça va très bien.  
\- Je suis content.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Ça va.  
\- Tu mens, mais d'accord.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est pas pour nous, ces histoires de gamins ?  
\- Non. Ça viendra.  
\- Oui. Tu y penses, parfois ?  
\- À quoi ?  
\- À... tout ça.   
\- Tous les jours.  
\- J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé.   
\- Merci.  
\- Allez, viens, on y retourne. Je voudrais pas que mon époux pense que je le trompe avec un taliban. D'ailleurs, tu devrais vraiment penser à te raser. Ça te rend vieux. »

Zayn ricana et ils sortirent de la chambre. Liam souffla et lorsque William lui tendit fièrement la feuille de papier où deux bonhommes se tenaient la main aux côtés d'une maison à peine plus grande qu'eux et légèrement bancale, il se sentit profondément prêt à ce qu'on l'appelle papa.


	22. « Ain't no sunshine when he's gone / Only darkness everyday / Ain't no sushine when he's gone / And this house just ain't no home / Anytime he goes away / Anytime he goes away. »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Ain't No Sunshine - Bill Withers

Il venait à peine de vider le reste de son mug de café dans l'évier de la cuisine quand le téléphone le fit sursauter. Qui diantre l'appelait à une heure pareille ? Il se précipita sur l'appareil pour que la sonnerie ne réveille pas Perrie et aboya dans la combiné.

« Allô ?!  
\- Zayn ? C'est toi ?  
\- Oui, quoi ?  
\- Je te réveille ?  
\- Pas du tout. Par contre, Perrie dort, elle. Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'appeler à une heure pareille ?  
\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- J'ai mes trois expertises.  
\- De quoi tu parles, Louis ?  
\- Mais de mon psy, de mes papiers, de l'adoption ! C'est bon ! Je suis officiellement plus un taré !  
\- AH ! Oh j'avais pas compris ! Merde, c'est trop bien ! Félicitations !  
\- Merci ! Tu viens bientôt ? Tu m'aideras à choisir.  
\- Choisir quoi ? Des fringues ?  
\- Non, un petit chinois dans le catalogue.   
\- …  
\- Ça va je déconne.  
\- Prend un paki, il te fera à manger.  
\- Ahah t'es con. Allez, je dois aller réveiller Harry. Bye. Bisous dans ta barbe. »

Zayn sourit et raccrocha le téléphone. Dans son dos, quelqu'un grogna et il se retourna pour découvrir une Perrie emmitouflée dans son pull, la tête appuyée contre le chambranle et l'air toujours aussi endormi.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolé.  
\- Hm... Pas grave. 'Tait qui ?  
\- Louis.  
\- Voulais quoi ?  
\- Ça y est, ils vont pouvoir commencer les démarches, Louis a ses expertises signées.  
\- Oh c'est bien.  
\- Oui, c'est bien. Il veut que j'aille le voir bientôt, tu viendras ?  
\- Hm... Et Harry ?   
\- Quoi Harry ?  
\- Il est d'accord pour qu'on vienne ?  
\- Bien sûr, bébé, c'est arrangé. »

Perrie hocha la tête et s'installa à la table de la cuisine, le visage enfoui dans ses manches. Zayn compris le message et lui servit un café long qu'il déposa devant elle. Elle y plongea le nez et ne ressorti que quelques minutes plus tard. Elle semblait s'être endormie dedans.

« Retourne te coucher...  
\- Nan ça va.  
\- Bon.  
\- Câlin ? »

Sans hésiter, Zayn se glissa derrière elle et referma ses bras autour de ses épaules, son visage blotti contre son cou.

« T'es sûr que c'est réglé ?  
\- Hmhm.  
\- Zayn ?  
\- Oui, oui, on a parlé. »

Oui, ils avaient parlé. La dernière fois que lui et Perrie avaient rendu visite à Louis et Harry, les choses avaient été un peu compliquées. L'un des psy de Louis avait visiblement décidé d'être pénible et refusait de même considérer l'idée de lui signer son expertise. Harry était sur les nerfs, et il ne fallait pas le contrarier. Ce qu'avait fait Zayn, bien sûr. Par des remarques qu'il n'avait jamais voulu désagréables, par sa présence même, peut-être. Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis leur réconciliation, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait trouvé la force de s'expliquer. Harry était obnubilé par Louis, par ses soucis et par la perspective bien présente de fonder une famille. Zayn, quant à lui, se faisait tout petit. Il profitait de chaque instant avec Louis, venait chaque fois qu'il le lui proposait et était toujours très conciliant. Sauf ce soir-là. Alors qu'ils dînaient tous ensemble, comme ils en avaient repris l'habitude, les plaintes de Harry avaient pris le pas sur l'ambiance et Zayn s'était permis de le lui faire remarquer. Mais à l'instant où il avait prononcé les mots, il avait regretté d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il s'était souvenu amèrement de leurs disputes passées et s'était excusé aussitôt. Mais le mal était fait, et Harry fulminait déjà. Il lui avait dit de la fermer, avec sa délicatesse légendaire, et le ton était monté avant même qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait. Zayn s'était surpris à répondre aux attaques de Harry avec la même violence, sous le regard terrifié de Louis. Ils avaient entrevu le cauchemar qu'ils avaient tous espéré avoir enterré depuis longtemps. Mais une fois encore, Louis avait été le plus intelligent de tous. Il était resté assis, stoïque, les mains crispées sur le bord de la table, et le regard qu'il leur avait lancé à tous les deux aurait pu les foudroyer sur place. Les éclats de voix s'étaient évanouis, mais la tension était restée là, intense et inévitable. Zayn sentait encore la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge lorsque Perrie et lui était partis ce soir-là, avec en tête la crainte que tout redevienne comme avant. Il s'était traité de con pendant une semaine entière, avant de recevoir un appel de Harry lui proposant de passer boire un café. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Louis n'était pas chez eux, et ils s'étaient installés dans le salon, un peu gênés tous les deux, comme deux gamins qui savent qu'ils doivent faire la paix.

« J'aurais pas dû crier comme ça, Zayn, je suis... vraiment désolé. »

Zayn sourit en repensant à leur conversation, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Ils auraient dû l'avoir depuis des semaines, déjà. Ils avaient juste été trop cons, comme d'habitude.

« J'aurais pas dû non plus...  
\- Ouais. On est débiles, non ?  
\- C'est l'histoire de nos vies. Écoute, Harry, j'ai voulu te le dire un bon millier de fois déjà... J'ai agi comme un connard. C'était vraiment dur, tu vois, il y a eu trop de déceptions, trop de bordel...   
\- Je sais. Je suis désolé, moi aussi. J'ai pas été exactement délicat.   
\- Non pas exactement, non. Mais t'étais aussi perdu que moi. Pendant trois ans, je me suis persuadé que tu étais le méchant dans l'histoire, et je te jure que ça me faisait du bien. Ça me donnait une raison d'agir comme ça, et de m'être coupé de tout. De laisser Louis tomber alors qu'il était au plus bas, de ne pas être là pour toi, ne pas être là pour Liam le jour où il s'est marié ou pour Niall quand il a déménagé. Tout ça, quoi.   
\- Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que ça m'arrangeait bien de te laisser dans ton coin. J'ai été aussi égoïste que toi. Je savais très bien que Louis se serait senti mieux de t'avoir dans sa vie, et j'ai fermé les yeux, parce que moi ça me faisait mal de ne pas être le seul à compter pour lui.   
\- Je compterais jamais autant que toi, Harry, tu devrais le savoir.   
\- Je t'assure que c'était pas si facile à croire. À certains moments, il m'a dit des choses insupportables à entendre, tu sais.   
\- J'ose à peine imaginer. T'aurais pas dû avoir à subir ça tout seul. Mais c'est fini maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Harry avait souri et s'était enfoncé dans le canapé. 

« Ouais, c'est fini. Pour de bon. Maintenant, il va falloir faire ça bien, tenir jusqu'au bout.   
\- Vous en avez vu d'autres...  
\- Ça, c'est vrai. Bon. Tu prendras bien une bière ? Ce café est dégueu, c'est Louis qui l'a fait ce matin. Il faut que je l'empêche d'en faire, c'est plus possible. »

Zayn avait ricané en hochant la tête. En effet, le café n'était pas exactement agréable. Ils étaient restés un long moment à parler, tous les deux, des choses qu'ils avaient traversées, ensemble ou séparément, de leurs différences, de leurs points communs. Ils avaient réglé les problèmes, pour de bon, sans hausser la voix, et sans claquer les portes. Zayn s'était senti plus adulte encore, et fier. Il avait parlé de l'avortement, parce qu'il sentait que c'était le moment de le faire. Il avait pleuré, un peu, mais ça lui avait fait du bien. Harry n'avait rien dit, il avait juste hoché la tête, sourit quand il le fallait, s'était tu quand c'était nécessaire. Il avait parlé lui aussi, de sa peur qui l'avait maintenu éveillé presque toutes les nuits pendants ces dernières années, cette terreur permanente de rentrer à la maison pour retrouver le corps de Louis sans vie, les trajets interminables en voiture jusqu'à Bethlem, les rares moments où il retrouvait son sourire, et ce foutu espoir qui ne le lâchait pas, de se dire qu'un jour, il irait mieux. Zayn lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé quand justement il était allé mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour le guérir. Alors Harry avait raconté la dernière fois où il avait véritablement eu peur. Ce jour où tout avait failli disparaître. Ce jour où il avait quitté Louis, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus, parce qu'il préférait avoir mal loin de lui qu'affronter encore ses névroses. Zayn l'avait écouté en comprenant la force de ce qu'il y avait entre eux et en réalisant que ça avait bien faillit les détruire tous les deux. Égoïstement, il avait été heureux de ne pas assister à tout ça, de ne pas avoir eu son mot à dire. Entre Perrie et lui, tout s'était fait à demi-mot et ils s'en étaient sorti comme ça. Aussi parce qu'ils s'aimaient, mais sans se briser. Oui, ils avaient parlé, et il savait à présent qu'il pouvait aller et venir chez Harry et Louis sans que personne ne se soucie de sa présence. Les choses étaient redevenues normales.

***

Kimberley dans les bras, Liam traversa le couloir de l'hôpital à toute vitesse. Heureusement, ce genre de choses arrivaient rarement, mais quand c'était le cas, c'était toujours la même panique, la même angoisse, la peur qui lui lacérait le ventre. La fillette dans ses bras était immobile, et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus faible. Liam accéléra le pas et se rua dans la salle des infirmières. Kim fut prise en charge en quelques secondes et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, avant de se dire qu'il serait peut-être judicieux de rejoindre le reste de son groupe dans la salle de musique. Et puis il se dit que Stuart pouvait bien les gérer 5 minutes de plus et il se leva pour se servir un café. Il aurait aimé fumer une cigarette, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre trop de temps. De toute façon, il avait bientôt fini sa journée. La porte s'ouvrit et le Dr Ashford entra. Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard et se saisit du dossier sur la table avant de disparaître. Liam se sentit soudain vide. Il n'avait même pas envie de rentrer chez lui ce soir. Peut-être irait-il jusqu'à Stratford. Il faudrait qu'il passe un coup de fil à Niall et Katy pour savoir s'il pouvait débarquer sans trop déranger. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de dormir sur leur canapé pourri et de se réveiller à quelques centimètres du visage réjouit de William qui lui avait déjà fait 5 dessins. Il ne se lassait pas de lui préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que les deux abrutis traînaient au lit. C'était tout le côté positif qu'il avait réussi à trouver à cette situation de merde. Emmener William faire un tour au parc, jouer sur son synthé en plastique jaune poussin pendant que le garçon grattait sa guitare avec entrain, soulager Katy et Niall quelques heures de la présence parfois pesante de ce gamin de 17 ans. Il y avait du bon en tout. Probablement. Oui, il fallait bien qu'il y en ait, puisque tout le reste se cassait la gueule. Mais c'était des conneries, tout ça. Rien n'allait bien. Rien ne pouvait aller bien, parce que depuis bientôt trois mois, il avait quitté Victor. Et sans lui, il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

***

Il avait juste oublié de fermer la page. Victor lui avait demandé de lui prêter son ordi et il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde. Il s'était laissé emporter par son geste. Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui en parler plus tôt. Il savait que les choses auraient été plus simples. Moins violentes en tout cas. Mais de là à se séparer, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Mais c'était lui. C'était lui qui avait tout fait foirer. Victor n'avait pas du tout réagit comme il l'avait espéré. Il avait levé sur lui un regard inquisiteur et avait attendu une explication. Il l'avait traîté comme un criminel, comme s'il l'avait trompé, comme si c'était une conversation avec son amant qu'il avait surprise, et non pas un mail stupide à un notaire sans importance.

« Tu déménages ?  
\- Je sais pas. Tu veux ?  
\- Non, je préférais que tu restes ici avec moi, mais si ton délire c'est de faire maison séparées...  
\- T'es con. T'as pas vu l'annonce à côté ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Ça a l'air bien non ?  
\- J'en dit rien du tout, Liam.  
\- Tu t'en fous ?  
\- À quoi tu joues ?  
\- Je pensais juste... Qu'on pourrait peut-être partir d'ici, acheter un truc plus pour nos enfants et –  
\- Pardon ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Pour nos enfants ?!  
\- Oui, pour nos enfants. L'idée te choque tant que ça ?  
\- Mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir d'enfants, moi ! »

Le choc avait été d'une violence inouïe. C'était comme si on l'avait frappé en plein ventre, si fort que son souffle s'était coupé sous l'impact. Il se réveillait soudain. Son rêve qu'il croyait faire pour eux deux prenait l'eau à une vitesse terrifiante. Il s'était demandé comment il avait pu se tromper à ce point. S'il avait été honnête, il aurait dit qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, et que sa réaction était démesurée. Qu'il était encore temps d'en parler maintenant, de se poser calmement et d'exposer les choses. Mais Victor était furieux. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'il le voyait comme ça.

« T'es un putain d'égoïste, Liam, tu sais ça ?  
\- Mais calme toi... J'ai pas fait ça dans ton dos pour te faire un sale coup. Je l'ai fait parce que –  
\- Parce que tu savais très bien ce que j'en dirais, et ça revient au même !   
\- Figure toi que non, j'espérais que tu réagirais différemment !   
\- Eh bien tu me connais bien mal.  
\- Tu veux pas d'enfants ? Tu veux pas fonder une famille avec moi ?  
\- Non ! Pas maintenant en tout cas !  
\- Tu aurais peut-être pu me le dire avant, j'aurais peut-être pas répondu la même chose pour le mariage.   
\- Pardon ?  
\- Si t'as aucune envie d'avoir de gosses avec moi, c'est que tu te projettes pas dans l'avenir avec moi.  
\- T'es vraiment con. Putain t'es con, c'est pas possible. J'y ai réfléchi pendant 6 mois, j'ai 31 balais, et je me projette pas dans l'avenir avec toi ? Mais va te faire foutre, Liam. Si t'es avec moi pour le package gosse-et-maison-de-campagne-avec-un-mari-médecin, tu t'es gouré de personne je crois.   
\- Mais tu me prend pour qui ?! Pour une de tes ménagères de moins de 50 ans qui vient consulter pour des cors aux pieds ou pour que tu lui remette le bassin en place ? Mais vas-y, traite moi de beauf pendant que tu y es ! Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on ait un appartement à nous, qu'on aura pu décorer exactement comme on voulait, y mettre tout ton bordel d'étudiant, remplir une bibliothèque avec nos livres, avoir un piano et j'en sais rien, une mezzanine, un studio, tout ce qu'on voudra, parce qu'on aura de la place, qu'on sera pas serrés dans un duplex de merde ! Et puis oui, un gamin pour couronner le tout, une chambre rien que pour lui, et me lever la nuit s'il le faut parce que toi tu seras de garde le lendemain, pas aller au boulot, je m'en fout, tout ça avec toi, et pas une excuse de connard qui profite de son mari médecin pour se trouver une importance.   
\- Je veux pas d'enfants maintenant Liam, c'est même pas la peine d'en parler.   
\- Et tout le reste ?  
\- Tout le reste, je vois pas l'intérêt pour le moment.   
\- Mais Victor ! Putain ! T'as plus l'âge de penser comme ça !   
\- Si je suis trop vieux pour toi, tu sais où est la porte.  
\- T'es sérieux ? C'est tout ce que tu as à répondre ? Je te propose d'avancer un peu dans la vie, la suite logique des choses après un mariage et toi tu me dis de me casser parce que je t'ai dis que tu étais vieux ?  
\- Mais tout ça c'est TA suite logique des choses ! On est même pas mariés depuis six mois que déjà tu fais des plans sur la comète, dans mon dos, que tu t'imagines une vie parfaite où moi j'ai pas ma place, je suis désolé, c'est pas ça que je veux. Je veux pas quitter mon duplex de merde, comme tu dis, parce que je suis bien ici, je veux rester à l'hôpital parce que ça me plait, je veux pas vivre en banlieue et devoir courir pour aller faire des courses avant que la supérette du coin ferme et ne pas avoir plus de deux salles de ciné avec des séances seulement les vendredis et samedis soirs ! Et surtout, surtout, je veux pas d'un marmot hurlant et plein de morve sur les bras !  
\- Mais tu te rend compte à quel point c'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis ? Et puis mes plans sur la comète comme tu les appelles, ils tournent autour de toi, à chaque fois ! Je pense à toi en permanence, et j'ai besoin que tu partages un minimum mon point de vue ! Je pensais pas qu'on pourrait aussi mal se comprendre.  
\- Je suis désolé si tu t'es imaginé le contraire, mais j'ai toujours été clair à ce sujet.   
\- Jamais. Tu me l'as jamais dit. Tu m'as jamais dit que l'idée d'avoir un enfant te répugnait à ce point. Ni que la banlieue te posait autant de problèmes. T'as raison, je me suis imaginé des trucs, j'ai eu tort de penser que tu me suivrais.   
\- Tu vas me quitter pour ces conneries ? »

Liam s'était levé, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il agissait sans volonté, son corps lui dictait de partir, il lui dictait de prendre ses affaires et de sortir d'ici pour retrouver son souffle. Il se regardait faire, comme hors de son propre corps, incapable de stopper la hâte qui le faisait agir. Il marcha comme un automate jusqu'à la chambre, Victor sur ses talons, et attrapa un sac qu'il commença à remplir mécaniquement. Souvent, il s'arrêtait pour répondre, une veine battant à son front. 

« C'est pas des conneries Victor, c'est peut-être ça le plus grave.  
\- Mais bien sûr que si c'est des conneries, merde ! On est bien, ensemble, juste toi et moi. On n'a pas besoin d'autre chose pour le moment. Je suis pas prêt, j'ai pas envie, je te veux toi, juste toi, et c'est tout.   
\- C'est marrant, en fait t'as pas tellement changé depuis Mark. Tu m'as épousé, très bien, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? À part que je porte ton nom et une alliance qui promet fidélité et loyauté jusqu'à la mort. Moi j'ai besoin de plus.  
\- Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir.  
\- Fallait m'acheter des fleurs et pas me laisser m'imaginer qu'on allait construire tout un truc ensemble. Je t'aime, Victor. J'ai juste besoin de plus.  
\- J'ai rien de plus à te donner.  
\- Alors ça sert à rien. Ça suffira pas.   
\- Je suffirais pas ? C'est ça que t'es en train de me dire ? Que je te suffis pas ? Que t'aimer comme un fou depuis le début ça suffit pas ? Que tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, ça suffit pas ? Putain, si Liam, j'ai changé depuis Mark, tu t'imagines pas à quel point. J'ai changé parce que je t'aime. Je suis pas sorti boire avec mes potes depuis des années, je me suis pas bourré la gueule à en vomir depuis tout ce temps, parce que c'est toi, putain ! »

Et cette fois-ci ce n'était plus de la fureur. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus une colère froide, ni de l'inquiétude. Victor était en train de pleurer, et il cherchait désespérément le regard de Liam. Mais Liam ne pouvait plus. Il avait construit trop de choses, trop imaginé ce futur, rêvé trop fort, et il sentait comme une nausée l'envahir, une déception si forte qu'il en aurait vomi. Victor serra ses mains sur ses yeux, pour tenter d'arrêter le flot incontrôlable. En quelques minutes, trop de mots avaient été dits, et il semblait impossible de revenir en arrière. Victor était planté au milieu du salon, alors que Liam enfilait ses chaussures en sanglotant convulsivement. 

« Pars pas. Putain Liam, arrête, pars pas.   
\- Je... je viendrai chercher mes affaires plus tard.  
\- Mais fais pas ça ! Putain, je t'aime ! Fais pas ça, tu peux pas partir, c'est pas possible !   
\- Je peux pas rester, Victor, je peux pas supporter de rester, tu comprends ?   
\- Non... C'est pas vrai... »

Liam ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça, il était trop paniqué, il lui faisait trop mal. Mais il savait que s'il restait, il aurait fini par craquer complètement. Par dire des choses qu'il ne devait pas dire. Lui hurler dessus, dire qu'il était jaloux, profondément jaloux de Louis et de Harry, qu'il voulait que Victor le regarde comme Louis regardait Harry, qu'il voulait qu'on le bouffe des yeux lui aussi, que Victor ait peur, un peu, peur pour lui, peur de le perdre pour de bon. Mais c'était le cas, à présent, il avait créé cette panique qui le prenait à la gorge lui même, et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour arrêter ça. Alors il partait. De toute façon, ça aurait fini par arriver. Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas les mêmes choses. Ils n'étaient finalement pas si compatibles. Putain, que ça faisait mal. Il posa la main sur la poignée, et entrouvrit la porte. Elle claqua la seconde suivante, et Victor fut sur lui, tout son corps pressé contre le sien, ses lèvres collées aux siennes, et son coeur explosa tout à fait. Ça n'avait plus rien de beau, les joues trempées de Victor le glaçaient et il le repoussa avec violence. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il devait partir. Victor hurla. Il empoigna ses vêtements, tira trop fort, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, aussi fort qu'il l'aimait. 

« Me quitte pas ! »

Liam le frappa. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne pouvait plus se dégager, et la lèvre en sang de Victor n'y faisait rien. Il le serrait toujours, c'était insupportable. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment ? Victor l'embrassa encore et le goût du sang emplit sa bouche. Il plaqua sa main sur sa nuque, une dernière fois, parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il regrettait, parce qu'il aurait voulu revenir en arrière ou simplement ne pas avoir cette envie dévorante qui lui brûlait les entrailles encore plus fort maintenant. Il le haïssait de refuser de lui donner ça alors qu'il l'aimait si fort. C'était injuste. 

« Lâche-moi.  
\- C'est ça, casse-toi. »

Et il le lâcha. Il déserra les doigts et le laissa s'éloigner. Merde. 

« Vict –   
\- CASSE-TOI ! »

Liam ouvrit la porte, et sans un regard, quitta l'appartement.

***

Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Victor, dans un dernier excès de fierté, avait décidé de ne plus parler à Liam. Quand ce dernier était venu chercher ses affaires, Victor n'avait même pas levé les yeux de sa télé, et les choses n'avaient pas évoluées depuis trois mois. Liam savait que Victor avait quelqu'un d'autre depuis quelques semaines. Il avait vu un garçon quelconque monter dans sa voiture à la fin de son service quelques fois. Il s'était revu l'attendre, lui aussi, alors qu'ils devaient partager un « café ». Quand il les avait vus, il n'avait eu aucune réaction. Sur le moment. Il s'était senti anesthésié, presque indifférent. Il avait terminé sa journée en fumant un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée et en buvant café sur café. Mais lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, dans la chambre qu'il louait presque rien au milieu d'une bande d'étudiants un peu perchés, il s'était mis à pleurer et n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter avant de s'endormir. 

Il extirpa son téléphone de sa poche, les doigts crispés, et composa le numéro de Niall en sortant sur le parvis de l'hôpital. Il espérait que Stuart s'en sortait avec les gosses. Il ne restait que cinq minutes de toute façon. 

« Allôôôôô ? Bonjour monsieur madame ça va bien ?  
\- Hé, salut, Will...  
\- Salut Liam comment ça va au revoir bonne journée il fait beau !  
\- William donne mon téléphone, tu fais quoi merde !  
\- NON C'EST MOI QUI FAIT !  
\- Mais donne-euh ! Allô ?  
\- Niall ?  
\- Lee ? Ça va ?  
\- Je... »

Et putain, quel con, il pleurait encore. Ça faisait trois mois, et il pleurait encore. Si Victor n'avait pas eu sa putain de fierté, il serait rentré en rampant un bon nombre de fois déjà. Mais il refusait de le supplier. Il n'était pas si désespéré. 

« Je peux venir ce soir ?  
\- Bien sûr, Lee. Tu viens quand tu veux de toute façon. Ça dérange pas Katy, et moi tu me connais. Une partie de Fifa ne m'a jamais dérangé.  
\- Je sais pas si je pourrai... J'ai pas... Je...  
\- Liam, viens. Ça ira mieux. On t'attend, d'accord ? Appelle moi quand tu arrives, je viendrais te chercher à la gare. »

Liam acquiesça avant de raccrocher. Il releva la tête et croisa un regard. Le dernier regard qu'il voulait voir à cet instant. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde. L'instant d'après, Victor avait ses lèvres collées à celles de ce garçon. Liam remarqua qu'il était vilain. Pas seulement quelconque, vilain. Laid comme personne. Ce qu'il remarqua aussi, c'est l'alliance restée au doigt de Victor quand il posa sa main sur la joue du garçon. Liam serra les dents. Il n'avait plus envie de pleurer. Seulement de lui faire mal, autant qu'il lui faisait mal à cet instant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et décida qu'il avait le temps d'attraper son train. Il prit la direction du cabinet de son avocat.

***

Louis se glissa en silence dans la chambre. La lumière perçait à peine à travers les rideaux, et Harry dormait encore profondément, le visage enfoui dans les oreillers. Il le contempla un instant, et écarta une boucle qui barrait son visage. Il grogna dans son sommeil et Louis retint un gloussement. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se pencha pour embrasser son visage. Harry soupira et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Louis en souriant.

« Bonjour, toi.  
\- 'jour...  
\- Bien dormi ?  
\- Hm... Qu'est-ce que tu fais levé aussi tôt ?  
\- J'ai reçu un coup de fil.  
\- Ah oui ? Qui ?  
\- Mon psy.  
\- Numéro combien ?  
\- Trois...  
\- Oh... Le connard. Il voulait quoi ?  
\- Harry...  
\- De quoi ? Y'a un problème ? »

Harry s'était redressé, soudain parfaitement réveillé, et remarqua le sourire radieux de Louis. Son coeur rata un battement.

« Harry, c'est bon. Harry, on peut avoir un bébé. »

Sa bouche s'écrasa sur celle de Louis. Il le serra si fort contre lui qui se coupa la respiration. Il s'en foutait. Ils allaient enfin avoir un bébé. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour été aussi heureux.


	23. « And I’ll whisper quietly and give you nothing but truth / If you’re not inside me, I’ll put my future in you. »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Small Bump - Ed Sheeran

Les choses avaient été plus simples qu'il ne s'y attendait. Même s'ils étaient mariés sous le régime de la communauté, il avait au final plus de biens que Victor. Visiblement, son avocat aurait adoré saigner Victor, mais Liam lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas de conflit. Juste un divorce, en bonne et due forme. Il n'y avait pas d'enfants, pas de pension alimentaire et pourquoi irait-il demander une prestation compensatoire ? Un divorce, point. Il avait gardé les papiers dans un tiroir de son bureau pendant de longues semaines. Il n'était pas tellement sûr de vouloir y voir la signature de Victor, finalement. Peut-être pourrait-il encore arranger les choses. Il était sorti en boite, un soir, avec ses colocataires jeunes et cons, et Marty l'avait traîné presque de force dans un club gay les plus réputés de Londres. Il avait fini par accepter, se disant que ça lui changerait les idées, que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, et que de toute façon, il ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Il s'était fait presque beau, avait au moins soigné sa tenue et était monté dans le taxi devant la maison dans lequel Marty sautait littéralement d'excitation. Son colocataire était adorable, le seul qu'il supporte vraiment dans la maison, mais sa manie de ramener une personne différente presque tous les soirs lui tapait un peu sur le système. Filles, garçons, rien le l'arrêtait. Lui, il était devenu trop vieux pour ce genre de choses. La boîte était pleine à craquer, et il avait oublié à quel point la musique dans ce genre d'endroit était forte. Marty avait disparu en quelques secondes et il s'était installé au bar, seul, et avait commandé une vodka. Il n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant qu'un garçon des plus charmants viennent lui raconter sa vie. Il était jeune, il était beau, et il était même presque intéressant. Liam aurait pu se laisser séduire, mais à la seconde où l'autre avec commencé ses avances, il avait compris. Il n'avait pas envie de flirter. Il n'avait pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait pas envie de recommencer sa vie à zéro, une nouvelle fois. Il voulait Victor, et peu importe qu'il soit chiant et indécis, c'était avec lui qu'il voulait continuer. Il avait expliqué la situation au jeune homme, agitant son alliance avec un sourire désolé et l'autre avait tourné les talons en haussant les épaules. Il était rentré tôt ce soir là, laissant Marty à ses occupations. Il s'était dit qu'il allait aller voir Victor, qu'il allait lui demander pardon, lui dire qu'il était prêt à l'attendre, un peu du moins. Qu'il voulait qu'ils recommencent et qu'il ne supportait pas de vivre sans lui, sans l'odeur de ses cigarettes, sans ses pieds nus, sans ses livres énormes qu'il trouvait assommants, sans son sourire, sans ses mains sur son corps. Il allait le faire, il était prêt.

Mais quand il avait appris que Victor avait invité Louis et Harry à diner en compagnie de son homme de cro-magnon, il avait pété les plombs. Louis l'avait appelé pour lui raconter, et pour s'excuser, malade de honte, expliquant qu'ils n'avaient pas su dire non au ton enjoué de Victor. Le diner avait été un calvaire pour tout le monde. Le nouveau mec de Victor était d'une stupidité sans nom et avait consterné tout le monde. Visiblement, Louis avait dit quelque chose du genre « Heureusement qu'il n'est pas moche, sinon Victor aurait vraiment touché le fond », mais Liam était a peu près sûr de l'avoir mal compris. Mais cette histoire avait été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Quand il avait croisé Victor dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait regardé de haut, avec un petit sourire condescendant qui l'avait fait fulminer. Le soir même, il avait attrapé les papiers dans le tiroir et avait foncé chez Victor. Il avait toujours sa clé et était entré comme dans un moulin. Sur le canapé, Victor et Le Laideront Pas Si Laid Tout Compte Fait se bécotaient sans aucune retenue devant une émission ridiculement pathétique. Liam aperçut sur la table deux verres à cocktail encore à moitié pleins et il avait littéralement craqué. Il avait jeté le feuilles au visage de Victor, lui hurlant qu'il voulait qu'il signe, là, maintenant tout de suite. 

« Mais qu'est-ce tu fous là ?!  
\- Signe, tout de suite !  
\- C'est quoi cette merde ?  
\- Les papiers du divorce. Signe, que je puisse me tirer, ça pue ici.  
\- Je signerais rien du tout, Liam.  
\- Euh, bonjour. »

Liam jeta un regard tellement noir au garçon installé sur le canapé que ce dernier de recroquevilla pour disparaître un peu plus.

« James, tu devrais partir...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il faut que je discute avec Liam, je suis désolé, je –  
\- Non mais c'est bon, Victor, tu me saoules. Si tu crois que je vais attendre encore longtemps que tu oublies ton ex, tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil. Rappelle moi quand tu seras décidé sur ta vie. »

Intérieurement, Liam jubilait. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis un bon bout de temps et regarda le garçon enfiler ses baskets et claquer la porte avec un sourire mauvais. Quand il se tourna vers Victor et croisa son regard, il se sentit tout à coup moins en confiance. 

« Tu fais chier, Liam. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça ?  
\- Moi aussi je veux tourner la page. Signe et je me casse.  
\- On peut discuter ?  
\- Je vois pas de quoi on devrait discuter.  
\- Déjà, juste d'un point de vu juridique. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Presque à contre coeur, Liam s'assit à la place encore chaude de James et attendit que Victor prenne la parole. Il le fixa un long moment avant de soupirer et d'allumer une cigarette.

« Je suis désolé, Liam, mais je ne veux même pas lire tes papiers.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Je veux pas qu'on divorce. Pas comme ça. Je veux qu'on discute, qu'on se comporte comme des adultes responsables qu'on est tous les deux.  
\- C'est toi qui a refusé de m'adresser la parole. C'est toi qui a trouvé un autre mec.  
\- Et c'est toi qui est parti. »

L'accusation était facile, mais Liam se sentit profondément blessé. Oui, c'était lui qui était parti. Lui qui avait pris la décision de le quitter. Et c'était lui aussi qui s'était rendu chez le notaire et qui avait fait la demande de divorce. C'était toujours lui qui provoquait les catastrophes. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était comme ça, impulsif parfois, souvent à fleur de peau. Il ne voulait pas se laisser atteindre, alors il attaquait. 

« Je... Je t'emmerde, d'accord ?  
\- Ça oui, tu m'emmerdes.  
\- Si ça te dérangeais tellement que je sois parti, pourquoi t'es pas venu me chercher ?  
\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Liam.  
\- Ouais, parce que tu penses avec ta bite et que tu t'es vite retrouvé un mec.  
\- T'es con. C'est incroyable à quel point tu peux être con.  
\- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Si je suis si con que ça, signe ces papiers, et retourne t'amuser avec ta pouffe.  
\- Non.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Ça t'amuse de me compliquer la vie ?  
\- Non. Je t'aime, c'est tout. »

Liam dut étouffer un sanglot. C'était trop facile. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce genre de choses. Il était arrivé, gonflé à bloc, certain que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, que de toute façon il n'aurait jamais pu être heureux avec un mec incapable de grandir et de prendre ses responsabilités. Et pourtant il le faisait flancher avec presque rien, avec un regard un peu plus fiévreux, avec cette façon de cracher sa fumée, et avec ces quelques mots ridicules.

« Et tu veux quoi ? Qu'on recommence ? Et que dans un an ou deux maximum je ressente de nouveau ce besoin presque insurmontable, et qu'on se sépare encore parce que toi c'est pas ce que tu veux ?  
\- Liam, je...  
\- Je sais, tu ne veux pas d'enfants.   
\- Non, c'est pas ça. Je veux des enfants, un jour, et si j'en ai je veux que ce soit avec toi. Je suis juste pas prêt, pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de temps, tu comprends ?  
\- T'as tout le temps besoin de réfléchir. Tu passes ton temps à ça.   
\- Ça dépend. Je réfléchis quand les décisions sont essentielles, pour pas me planter. Mais j'ai foncé quand on s'est mis ensemble. Quand je t'ai rencontré, je me suis pas demandé pendant trois semaines si je te voulais. C'était évident, parce que ça venait comme ça, parce que quand je t'ai vu je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion. Je voulais te revoir encore, et encore, et j'avais envie de toi à chaque instant. » 

Liam frissonna. Ce con savait choisir ses mots à la perfection pour le rendre un peu plus dépendant. 

« Et un enfant, je sais qu'au fond, j'en ai envie. J'ai envie d'en avoir un à moi, à nous, de lui donner tout ce que j'ai pour le rendre le plus heureux possible. Mais tu sais, quand je vois les gamins dont tu t'occupes courir pour retrouver leurs parents, ça me donne envie de pleurer, et ça me fait peur. Je me dis qu'en une seule seconde, en un instant on peut tout perdre, et je ne veux pas être le genre de père paniqué à chaque fois que son enfant sort le nez dehors. Je veux me sentir responsable et raisonnable, je veux aimer rentrer à la maison et le serrer contre moi, et t'embrasser seulement après, parce que tu vois, c'est ça avoir un bébé. Pour l'instant, je veux que ce soit toi, rien que toi. Tout le temps. Si tu veux encore de moi. »

Liam se maudit de pleurer encore. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé trois mois à ça. Juste pleurer. Tout le temps. Pour rien, comme pour les choses les plus graves. Il pleurait devant un téléfilm sur les mineurs dans le nord de l'Angleterre, pour son divorce, il pleurait parce que William lui avait fait un énième dessin, ou pour cet enfant qu'il voulait serrer contre lui plus que tout au monde. 

« Et ton mec... ? »

Il sanglotait franchement à présent, et il se sentait trop bête pour regarder Victor dans les yeux. Il essuyait frénétiquement ses joues en reniflant. Putain, qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait. 

« C'est pas mon mec. Juste un idiot qui est tombé au bon moment, et que j’assommais d'histoires sur toi et moi.  
\- T'es qu'un connard...  
\- Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, moi, tu comprends ? T'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça, c'était trop dur. »

Liam ne savait plus comment répondre. Il avait même oublié comment on respirait. Il se leva précipitamment et courut presque s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Rien n'avait changé en trois mois, Victor n'avait rien déplacé et c'était comme s'il n'avait rien acheté de nouveau depuis. C'étaient les mêmes gels douche, le même dentifrice, la même odeur et son parfum était encore là, comme s'il l'avait quitté la veille. Il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et pleura sans retenue. Il n'avait pas fermé la porte. Il voulait que Victor le suive, le rejoigne, le sert contre lui, l'embrasse, lui fasse l'amour. Il resta prostré un long moment, et lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'entrouvrir, le regard de Victor le fit d'autant plus frissonner. C'était un regard inquiet, à travers lequel transperçait un désir croissant. Liam se demanda ce qu'il attendait pour avancer, pour venir le prendre contre lui et l'embrasser pour la première fois depuis trois mois. Ils restèrent sans rien dire ce qui sembla une éternité à Liam. Puis, Victor s'approcha d'un pas vif, et en quelques enjambées, il était sur lui, et l'embrassait avec plus de fougue que jamais. Il serra sa nuque entre ses doigts avec une passion que Liam ne lui connaissait pas. Il lui semblait ne plus connaître ces gestes sans pour autant les avoir oublié une seule seconde. Il le tira jusqu'à la chambre, toujours collé à son corps chaud qui battait contre le sien. Leurs vêtements tombaient un à un sur le sol du couloir, puis autour du lit qu'ils rejoignirent bientôt en retenant leur souffle. Liam se le disait à chaque fois, il n'avait jamais autant aimé faire l'amour qu'avec cet homme. Il n'aurait pu imaginer se laisser toucher par un autre, parce qu'il n'y avait que lui, et qu'il lui appartenait. Les mains de Victor cherchèrent les siennes, il le surplombait, coincé entre ses jambes et il pouvait déjà sentir sa virilité gonfler contre la sienne. Un frisson plus fort s'empara de lui et il fut comme électrisé lorsque Victor saisit avec empressement son sexe entre ses doigts. Il cria et se cambra. Victor dévora son cou et glissa ses mains sous lui, ses doigts crispés sur le bas de ses reins. Liam respira plus fort, l'excitation se pressant dans son bas ventre et lorsque Victor approfondit le contact, il gémit contre son oreille. À cet instant, il se foutait pas mal de leur dispute. Il voulait juste qu'il le serre contre lui, plus fort, qu'il ne le lâche plus. Il pouvait attendre pour les enfants, et il savait que Victor accepterait de changer d'appartement s'il faisait lui aussi des concessions. Ces trois mois passés sans lui avaient été une torture et il se souvenait du vide dans sa poitrine en permanence. Quand il se réveillait seul dans sa chambre minable. Assis en face d'une étudiante mal réveillée avec un café soluble devant lui, quand il le croisait à l'hôpital. Dès qu'il recevait le moindre courrier. Liam Payne-Ashford. Il était partout. Tout le temps. Comment l'oublier ? Alors maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveaux ensembles dans ce lit, il n'était pas prêt de le laisser repartir. Victor le retourna d'un geste du bras et le prit sans attendre. Liam cria plus fort encore et il mordit son bras pour étouffer ses gémissements incontrôlés. Victor planta ses dents dans son épaule et serra ses doigts entre les siens. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour supporter d'être loin de lui sous prétexte qu'il était en colère, ou déçu. Il se sentait prêt à tout accepter, il n'aurait même pas dû hésiter. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait épousé. Parce qu'il savait qu'ils supporteraient tout ensemble. Les mouvements de Victor s'intensifièrent et il accompagna son geste, le faisant gémir à son tour. Victor serra sa virilité entre ses doigts et bientôt, il ne put plus tenir. Le plaisir était à son apogée, c'était trop bon, ça lui avait trop manqué. Il jouit entre ses mains, le visage enfouit dans les oreillers. Victor le rejoignit en quelques secondes et ils se laissèrent tomber sur les draps trempés de sueur. Victor avait les yeux fermés et semblait avoir du mal à revenir à la réalité. Liam s'appuya sur un coude et caressa son visage. Il passa un doigt sur sa barbe naissante et s'attarda sur ses lèvres. Victor esquissa un sourire, les yeux toujours clos. Il soupira d'aise. Tout semblait être revenu à la normale. Tout était à sa place. 

« Victor ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je veux toujours de toi.  
\- Pour toujours ? Je te reprend seulement à cette condition.  
\- D'accord. Pour toujours.  
\- Cool. Va me faire un café maintenant, femme.  
\- Va te faire mettre, plutôt.  
\- Tu veux échanger les rôles maintenant ? »

Liam piqua un fard légendaire et se détourna pour cacher son visage sous la couverture. 

« Tu vois, on a encore tellement de chose à faire, on peut pas avoir d'enfants maintenant...  
\- Mais ta gueule ! »

Victor se redressa et alla chercher Liam sous les draps. Il serra son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. 

« Je t'aime, Liam. Tu m'as manqué, t'imagine pas à quel point. »

Pour toute réponse, Liam l'embrassa encore, plus passionnément. Les choses allaient enfin s'arranger, pour de bon.

***

« Mais raccroche, merde, c'est pas le moment de m'appeler !  
\- Je suis stressé !  
\- Mais va voir Harry, t'es con ou quoi ?  
\- Je... Je...  
\- Louis !  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Raccroche !  
\- Non !  
\- Je vais te fumer.  
\- Mais Harry est trop occupé et il m'a dit de le laisser tranquille parce que j'allais le stresser encore plus !  
\- Louis, va le rejoindre. Et tais-toi. Souffle. Respire.  
\- Rassure moi !  
\- Pff... C'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis trois plombes. Va retrouver Harry, tout va bien se passer.  
\- Mais si elle nous aimait pas ?!  
\- Elle a à peine un an. Tu crois vraiment que c'est déjà une diva comme toi ?  
\- Peut-être !  
\- Oh tu m'emmerdes. Je raccroche. À plus tard, on se voit quand vous rentrez, et me rappelle pas avant. »

Louis ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il n'y avait déjà plus que des tonalités de l'autre côté du combiné. Il faisait une chaleur à crever et il transpirait comme un veau dans son t-shirt large. Pays de merde. Ils avaient mis une éternité à retrouver l'orphelinat qu'ils avaient pourtant déjà visité quelques semaines plus tôt. Les routes étaient impraticables et Harry avait crié tout le long du trajet sur le chauffeur de taxi qui n'en avait pas grand chose à faire de ne pas retrouver le bâtiment. Finalement, ils étaient arrivés à bon port, avec une heure d'avance puisque de toute façon, ils tournaient comme des lions en cage dans leur chambre d'hôtel depuis trop longtemps pour résister à l'envie de partir toute suite. Le personnel les avait pris en charge immédiatement et Harry avait suivit l'une des femmes afin de signer tous les papiers nécessaires. Louis s'était senti mal, à cause de la chaleur, du stress, et de ces centaines d'enfants à moitiés nus, sales et malades qui couraient partout autour de lui. L'idée de ne pouvoir en ramener qu'un lui déchirait les entrailles et il faisait de son possible pour ne pas les regarder. Il se décida enfin à prendre le couloir dans lequel Harry avait disparu pour signer à son tour les documents nécessaires. Il savait que la petite les attendaient dans une pièce quelque part, tout prêt d'eux. Leur fille. Ils allaient avoir une fille. Louis savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas la ramener directement en Angleterre et qu'il faudrait encore attendre quelques semaines avant de pouvoir repartir avec leur bébé. L'idée de ne pouvoir la voir que quelques heures le rendait déjà malade. Harry et lui avaient décidé de rester au Vietnam jusqu'au rendez-vous qu'on leur fixerait et qui serait définitif. Louis n'aurait pas eu la force de repartir et Harry le savait pertinemment. Ils reviendraient tous les jours à l'orphelinat s'il le fallait, mais ils ne leur laisserait pas l'occasion de les oublier et de repousser encore l'échéance. Louis finit par reconnaître la voix de Harry dans l'une des pièces et entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper. 

« Ah, t'es là. Ça va mieux ?  
\- Oui, oui. Je veux signer ces trucs au plus vite.  
\- Tiens. Toutes les pages. Paraphe pas, ils sont relous avec ça. Signe tout. »

Louis soupira et commença à apposer sa signature sur les dizaines de pages que lui tendait Harry. Ces feuilles, ils les avaient lu en large et en travers pendant des heures. Il n'y avait aucune arnaque. La petite fille n'avait véritablement plus de parents, sa mère était morte quelques mois auparavant, elle n'était pas malade, et légalement, elle serait leur fille quand il aurait fini de signer toutes ces merdes. C'était le principal. Il accéléra le mouvement, et bientôt, ce fût réglé. 

« Il faut qu'on attende Emma, maintenant. »

Évidemment, leur contact de l'organisme qui avait préparé l'adoption depuis Londres, n'était pas encore arrivée. Il fallait qu'elle soit là pour qu'ils revoient leur fille. Louis bouillonnait d'impatience et Harry posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule. Lui aussi tremblait comme une feuille. Quand la jeune femme arriva enfin, ils se jetèrent presque sur elle et elle ne perdit pas de temps à leur demander comment ils se sentaient. Ils entrèrent aussitôt dans la salle dont elle avait demandé le numéro en arrivant. La première fois qu'ils étaient venus, ils avaient aperçu la petite de loin. À l'époque, on leur avait interdit de la voir, pour des raisons qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas comprises. Louis avait sangloté toute la nuit. L'angoisse l'avait étreint, et il avait commencé à douter qu'on les laisse un jour l'emmener avec eux. Mais cette fois, ils avaient droit de la voir pour de bon, de la prendre dans leurs bras, et de rester avec elle tout l'après-midi. Quand Emma ouvrit la porte, la première chose qu'ils entendirent fut un rire ravi et Louis manqua de s'évanouir de bonheur. La petite jouait avec la peluche qu'ils avaient laissé la dernière fois. Harry s'était dit qu'elle ne la verrait probablement jamais et s'excusa intérieurement d'avoir été aussi mauvaise langue. La femme qui tenait compagnie à la petite sortit avec un sourire et Emma referma la porte derrière eux. Ils étaient enfin seuls. Avec leur fille.

« Bonjour, Mai Lan... »

La voix de Louis tremblait et il s'assit en tailleur en face de la petite fille qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle le fixa pendant un long moment et puis se mit à taper le sol de ses mains grandes ouvertes. Un nouvel éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce.

« Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'elle est contente ? »

Harry secoua la tête en souriant et s'approcha à son tour. Il tendit doucement les mains vers elle et elle recommença son geste en claquant cette fois ses mains dans celles, immenses, de Harry. Louis surprit le regard de Harry et remarqua qu'il avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il n'était pas mieux que lui. Doucement, avec le plus de délicatesse dont il était capable, il entoura le petit corps de Mai Lan de ses doigts et la souleva sans effort. Il y eut un moment de flottement où la petite fille hésita franchement entre se mettre à pleurer et s'intéresser aux boucles du jeune homme. La deuxième possibilité prit le dessus et elle tira sur ses cheveux sans ménagement. Louis ricana avant de les rejoindre. Harry la lui tendit aussitôt. Il savait à quel point Louis en avait besoin. Il hésita une seconde, incertain. Et s'il faisait quelque chose de travers ? Et si lui, elle ne l'aimait pas ? Mais Harry insista et il prit la petite dans ses bras. Ce minuscule corps chaud contre lui ébranla tout son être. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et explosa dans sa poitrine quand elle posa ses petites mains sur son visage. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et elle était visiblement en grande réflexion. Louis gloussa lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient très noirs, et ses cheveux si fins lorsqu'il les caressa. Une nouvelle fois, il sanglota. Il l'aimait déjà tellement. Au bout d'un moment, Emma glissa la tête par la porte et leur proposa de sortir dans le parc, et ils partirent tous ensemble après que Harry ait habillé Mai Lan avec des gestes hésitants. Ils la gardèrent dans leurs bras jusqu'à la fin de la visite, incapables de la poser une seule seconde. Elle passait des bras de Harry à ceux de Louis sans aucune sorte de contrariété et Emma souligna qu'elle semblait les avoir déjà adopté. Louis en profita pour supplier une nouvelle fois qu'on les laisse repartir tous les trois dès aujourd'hui. Mais les règles étaient les règles, bien qu'absurdes, et il faudrait bientôt repartir et la laisser là, dans cette chaleur insupportable, au milieu de ces centaines d'autres enfants. Harry murmura qu'ils repartiraient bientôt, qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir l'avoir avec eux, que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, de quelques semaines, qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Louis rendit la petite à l'une des infirmières de l'orphelinat, la gorge nouée. Le retour jusqu'à l'hôtel se fit dans le silence, Louis luttait contre ses envies de pleurer et de vomir combinées. Il refusa de manger et passer la soirée à regarder à l'horizon. Il fallait qu'ils prennent leur mal en patience. Louis abandonna Harry au bord de la piscine et sortit de nouveau son téléphone.

« Je t'avais pas dit de pas me rappeler avant d'être rentré ?  
\- Si, pardon.  
\- Je déconne. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?  
\- À merveille...  
\- Louis ? T'es sûr ? Ça va ?  
\- C'est juste... Je voudrais juste la garder.  
\- Mais tu vas l'avoir bientôt. Vous allez rentrer avec elle dans pas si longtemps que ça comparé à tout le bordel que ça a été.   
\- Elle est tellement belle...  
\- Ça j'en doute pas. Alors, elle tient de qui ? De Harry ou de toi ?  
\- T'es con... Pas Harry, elle a pas de cheveux.  
\- Oh... Et c'est une diva alors ?  
\- Non, pas encore. T'avais raison.   
\- Alors, je lui saute dessus dès que vous rentrez pour la sauver de ton éducation.   
\- Même pas en rêve, taliban.  
\- Ta gueule. Pédale. Tu crois que t'es apte à élever un enfant ? Sodomite.  
\- Plus que toi avec ta barbe de terroriste. Perrie t'a lavé tes robes, c'est bon ?   
\- Je me suis rasé, t'es content ?  
\- Il était temps. C'est Perrie qui doit être contente.   
\- Faut dire que j'ai pas eu le choix. Elle m'a mis de la mousse à raser pendant la nuit, et je me suis réveiller avec un trou au milieu de la joue. Du coup, il y a bien fallu tout enlever.  
\- C'est pas plus mal, fais moi confiance.   
\- Comment va Harry ? »

Louis leva les yeux vers Harry qui sirotait son troisième cocktail de la soirée, les pieds dans l'eau et le regard dans le vague.

« Pas fort, je dirais.   
\- Alors t'as rien de mieux à faire que me gâcher la vie ? J'ai des trucs à faire moi.  
\- Je te laisse. Je vous tiendrais au courant.   
\- T'as plutôt intérêt. »

Louis s'installa sur le transat derrière Harry et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et Harry embrassa la tempe de Louis. Le soleil se couchait, et le ciel était teinté de rouge. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les lumières autour de la piscine s'allument et que des nuées de moustiques investissent les lieux. Ils coururent se réfugier dans le restaurant et dinèrent en parlant à voix basse, en poursuivant des conversations qu'ils avaient commencé des semaines auparavant. Mai Lan était l'un des sujets qui prenait tout leur temps, toute leur attention. Il faisait meilleur et les quelques verres qu'ils burent achevèrent de les détendre. Louis se sentait considérablement mieux, il avait le sentiment que Harry partageait son état. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre alors qu'il était déjà tard. Ils trouvèrent une chaine anglaise sur la télévision et somnolèrent devant sans trouver la force de faire quoi que ce soit de plus. La chaleur et l'émotion les avait épuisés. Louis s'endormit le premier, blotti contre le torse de Harry qui éteignit la télé et le reste de lumière avant de se coucher à son tour.

***

« Oh, tes potes là, ils m'ont pas rendu mon plat à gratin, ils font chier !  
\-- Ils sont partis en Taïlande !  
\- Non, au Vietnam, Niall.  
\- C'est pareil, me saoule pas.  
\- N'empêche que j'ai toujours pas mon plat à gratin.  
\- Mais on s'en branle de ton plat à gratin, ils sont partis chercher leur bébé.  
\- Et ils comptent revenir quand ?  
\- Bah quand ils auront leur bébé. T'es con, hein.  
\- Dixit le mec qui passe ses journées sur sa console à se ramollir le cerveau.  
\- Tu veux pas aller peindre un truc ?  
\- JE FAIS A MANGER ! Enfin j'essaie, vu que j'ai pas MON PLAT A GRATIN !  
\- Ohlala tu me fatigues, hein.  
\- Mais si monsieur prenait la peine de m'emmener au restaurant, on en serait pas là ! »

Merde. Ils étaient déjà devenus de vieux cons. Leur couple tournait dangereusement à la version Bidochon de ce qu'il s'était imaginé devenir. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement doués dans l'art d'être célibataires qu'ils ne faisaient parfois que cohabiter en gardant leurs sales habitudes et leurs caractères de chien. Depuis presque un an, ils variaient entre des périodes d'amour total et sans concession à des semaines parfois entières à se bouffer le nez sans interruption. Niall savait que quelque part, tout ça n'était pas très sain pour William, qui aurait bien eu besoin de stabilité. Mais sa soeur était une véritable harpie quand elle le voulait, et lui même n'était pas exactement un enfant de chœur. Mais pour Niall, l'idée de partir était déjà inconcevable. Dans un coin de sa tête, l'idée de finir sa vie avec cette fille s'était installée. Il se voyait lui faire des gosses qui joueraient avec William, et peu importe qu'il se traine son frère dégénéré toute sa vie, de toute façon, il l'adorait littéralement. Ça en valait la peine. Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme tous les autres. À s'imaginer avec une ribambelle de gamins qui se tenaient tous par la main et le suivaient partout où il allait en riant aux éclats. C'était quoi leur problème, à eux tous, à vouloir se reproduire à tout prix ? Quelle belle brochette de cons ils faisaient. Ils avaient tous traversé des trucs horribles, eu des vies relativement merdiques, mais ils s'acharnaient à vouloir à tout prix des mouffetards et se pourrir la vie avec. Ça pleurait, ça puait, on s'inquiétait pour eux en permanence, ça cassait tout, ça servait finalement à pas grand chose, et pourtant ils en voulaient tous un. Liam avait même faillit quitter la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé à ce point pour ça. Ouais, ils étaient cons, et il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux.

« Viens, je t'emmène bouffer.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Bah tu voulais pas que je t'invite au resto ?  
\- Bah... Et William ? Tu crois que j'ai une baby sitter dans la poche ?  
\- On peut le poser chez Liam et Victor.  
\- Mais je... Je suis pas prête.  
\- T'es belle.  
\- Tout ça pour baiser.  
\- Non. T'es belle, c'est tout. Viens, allez... »

La jeune femme rougit et lui jeta sa cuillère en bois à la tête avant d'enfiler ses chaussures avec un sourire radieux. 

« William descends, on s'en va.  
\- Oùùùù ? Au zoo ? Au zoo ? Au zoo ?  
\- Mais t'es débile, mec, il est 20h.  
\- Et alors mec ?  
\- Ils dorment les animaux. Et m'appelle pas mec.  
\- Tu fais toi.  
\- Ouais mais moi je suis grand. Mets tes pompes, on te pose chez Liam. »

William avait pour Liam une fascination inexplicable et se mit à sourire comme un bienheureux en enfilant ses baskets à scratch à son tour. Niall les fourra tous les deux dans sa voiture et prit la direction de Londres, le coeur léger. Peut-être que ce soir, il pourrait commencer à discuter avec Katy de cette histoire de mioches, juste histoire de tâter le terrain. Ouais, peut-être.

***

Harry se réveilla en sursaut quand les mains de Louis glissèrent sur ses cuisses. Il avait disparu sous les couvertures et son souffle chatouillait ses abdos quand il riait. Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches désordonnées de Louis et le geste qu'il mima en appuyant sur sa tête le fit hurler d'indignation. Louis se redressa, outré, et se mit à marteler le torse de Harry avec toute la fureur dont il était capable. C'est à dire pas grand chose. Harry riait aux éclats, roulant sur le matelas pour échapper à ce que Louis pensait être des coups et finit par l'entourer de ses bras pour le faire rouler sous lui. 

« Lâche moi ducon !  
\- Tu disais pas ça y'a deux minutes.  
\- Eh bah c'est con pour toi, fallait pas être un beauf.  
\- Oh... T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
\- Un peu.  
\- T'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein ?  
\- Bah non, j'avais plus sommeil...  
\- On avait dit grasse mat.  
\- Oui mais...  
\- Mais rien du tout, tu vas encore me saouler toute la journée. On y va pas tout de suite, Louis, tu le sais. On peut pas. Si on veut que ça marche, il faut suivre les règles.  
\- Mais ça fait plus de trois semaines qu'on attend, on peut bien se permettre d'être en avance d'une heure ou deux.  
\- Non.  
\- Mais !  
\- Viens plutôt par là, je vais t'occuper moi.  
\- Non casse toi ! »

Mais Harry ignora ses protestations et plongea à son tour sous les draps. Louis gloussa quelques secondes en se débattant avant de se laisser faire en soupirant d'aise. La langue de Harry faisait parfois des miracles. Il pouvait bien se changer les idées pour un moment et profiter, puisque de toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre. Ils étaient retourné à l'orphelinat tous les jours pendant deux semaines, avant qu'on leur fasse comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment la peine, et que pire, ça agaçait un peu tout le monde. Louis avait failli faire une crise d'hystérie là au milieu et Harry avait décidé de lui faire faire un peu de tourisme pour calmer ses ardeurs. Ils avaient tout visité, avaient pris l'avion un nombre incalculable de fois pour parcourir tout le pays et ceux alentour. Ils dormaient dans les plus beaux hôtels, enchaînaient les sites les plus connus et dînaient dans des restaurants locaux minuscules, et ils finirent par détester profondément tout plat à base de riz, à force d'en manger à tous les repas. C'étaient de véritables vacances, le genre de séjour que n'importe quel couple aurait pu rêver de faire pour son voyage de noces. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour s'occuper l'esprit. Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Ils n'avaient pu voir Mai Lan qu'une seule fois depuis la dernière, et ça devenait tout bonnement insupportable. Ce que Harry s'était bien gardé de lui dire, c'est qu'Emma lui avait soufflé que cette prochaine visite pourrait bien être la dernière à l'orphelinat. Harry ne voulait pas que Louis harcèle la jeune femme et il préférait prendre sur lui pour lui éviter une trop grande déception si les choses ne se passaient finalement pas comme ils l'espéraient. Légalement, ils n'étaient pas les parents de Mai Lan puisqu'il fallait un délais de deux semaines pendant lequel l'orphelinat pouvait en décider autrement. Si une autre famille se présentait, plus propre sur elle et mieux sous tous rapports que deux garçons d'une bonne vingtaine d'années dont l'un avec des cicatrices plein les poignets, ils pouvaient mettre fin au marché convenu et « attribuer » Mai Lan à ces gens. À la fin de ces deux semaines, ils attendaient encore une réponse de l'orphelinat qui tardait à prendre sa décision. Mais quelques jours seulement après leur dernière visite, le portable de Harry avait sonné et la nouvelle était tombée. On les invitait à venir prendre Mai Lan à l'orphelinat à la fin de la semaine après quoi ils seraient ses parents légitimes. Les billets étaient déjà réservés, et le jour était enfin arrivé sans que Louis ne se doute de rien. Parfois, il pouvait se montrer extrêmement hermétique au monde qui l'entourait quand il voulait, ce qui arrangeait particulièrement Harry dans cette situation. La bonne humeur de Louis n'était due qu'à une promesse de visite dans l'après midi où ils pourraient de nouveau profiter de la petite fille tranquillement. Harry était content de lui. Ça allait être la plus belle surprise qu'il ait pu lui faire depuis le début de leur relation. Il avait hâte de voir son sourire.


	24. EPILOGUE

« Alerte ! ALERTE !   
\- Mais de quoi ?!  
\- J'ai besoin d'une couche !  
\- Sous la table a langer, j'en ai acheté hier !  
\- Alors j'ai besoin d'une couche et deux mains !  
\- Putain mais t'es chiant ! »

Harry en avait jusque là. Littéralement jusque là. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les mains dans la merde depuis deux semaines non-stop, il sentait la crème pour bébé en permanence, et n'avait pas dormi plus de deux heures en deux jours. Louis grimpa les escaliers en tapant du pied et entra en trombe dans la chambre de Mai Lan. À la vue de Harry, il explosa de rire et sa colère retomba aussitôt. 

« Donne, je vais lui donner un bain. Au point où on en est, ça ira plus vite.   
\- Oh non mais j'étais rodé là !  
\- Ah oui, tu trouves ? »

Harry était bien forcé de reconnaître, que non, pas vraiment. Il n'était pas très doué pour le changage de couche, et Louis en profitait pour se décharger pour qu'il « s'entraine ». La bonne blague. Résultat des courses, c'était presque tout le temps une catastrophe et Louis devait prendre le relais pour éviter une troisième guerre mondiale. Par contre, c'était un as de la rigolade. Mai Lan passait son temps à se fendre la poire dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce. Il n'était pas trop sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, mais son rire était si adorable qu'il avait décidé de ne pas s'en formaliser. Louis attrapa la petite fille et la porta à bout de bras jusqu'à la salle de bain, le nez froncé.

« Ils vont arriver, descend préparer les trucs pendant que je m'occupe de la Petite Chose Puante.  
\- Ok !  
\- Merci bien ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Louis avant de descendre. Il avait l'air épuisé, il avait encore maigri, ses cernes étaient si creusées qu'on aurait dit un cadavre mais il ne l'avait pas vu sourire comme ça depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Et lui aussi, il se sentait bien. Ça avait été la course depuis leur retour à Londres et l'euphorie du moment passée, ils avaient dû se mettre aux choses sérieuses. La chambre était prête depuis longtemps, mais là n'était pas le problème. Les couches disparaissaient mystérieusement à une allure hallucinante. Les petits pots tapissaient les murs, la table, les chaises, et se retrouvaient bien plus souvent dans leurs cheveux que dans l'estomac de Mai Lan qui s'en amusait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Elle avait une capacité à rire de tout assez incroyable qui faisait leur plus grand bonheur. Ils n'avaient eu le temps de voir personne depuis qu'ils étaient rentrée, et tout le monde était censé débarquer d'une minute à l'autre pour admirer leur Petite Chose. Mais la Chose en question avait très mal dormi et eux avec. Quand ils s'étaient réveillés à 11h, les cheveux de Mai Lan collés à la joue de Harry, plus personne ne savait vraiment comment ils s'appelaient. C'était comme un lendemain de cuite, à la différence que la soirée s'était limitée à gérer les crises de larmes de Mai Lan qui devait faire des cauchemars monstrueux. Elle s'était réveillé toutes les demi-heures pendant plus de quatre heure et ne s'était endormie pour de bon qu'une fois que Louis l'avait amené dans leur lit. Harry ne cessait de râler à ce propos, refusant de lui donner de mauvaises habitudes, mais il devait bien avouer que c'était foutrement efficace et aussi grandement agréable de s'endormir dans son odeur de bébé, son index fermement coincé dans ses petits doigts. La sonnette retentit déjà et il se rua à la porte sans avoir eu le temps de préparer la moitié de la table.

« Harry, t'y vas ?  
\- Bah oui, sois pas con ! »

Zayn et Perrie étaient tous sourires de l'autre côté de la porte et il tenta de sourire lui aussi. 

« Oula, tu pues toi.  
\- Je sais...  
\- Louis est en haut ?  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est quoi que t'as dans les mains là ?  
\- Des 3D au paprika.  
\- Ok, c'est mort. Va te laver. On gère.  
\- Mais j'ai pas fini...  
\- Quelle partie de on gère t'as pas compris ? Casse toi, c'est une infection. »

Perrie ricana et se faufila dans le salon alors que Harry remontait les escaliers en grognant. Dans la salle de bain, Louis avait enveloppé Mai Lan dans une serviette et récupérait ses vêtements d'une main. Harry les laissa sortir de la salle de bain et se jeta sous la douche. De son côté, Louis allongea Mai Lan sur sa table à langer et d'une main experte, acheva de la sécher, la couvrit de crème, lui enfila une couche et des vêtement en un temps record. 

« Allez, viens là, c'est le grand moment. »

Elle gloussa encore quand Louis passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes et trempés. Il était aussi stressé que s'il allait rencontrer sa classe de seconde un jour de rentrée et ouvrit la porte de la chambre en soufflant un bon coup. En bas, ça s'activait, et il entendit Perrie ouvrir la porte à ce qui avait tout l'air d'être Niall, Katy et William. 

« On est pas les derniers ? Allez, dans ta gueule le kiné ! »

Louis sourit et descendit les escaliers, une main fermement agrippée à la rampe et l'autre glissée sous les fesses de Mai Lan qui tripotait ses cheveux. Quand il fit son entrée dans le salon, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, ou plutôt vers elle. Le regard de Perrie s'illumina et il la lui tendit sans attendre qu'elle le lui demande. 

« Merde, mais c'est qu'elle est mignonne en plus.  
\- Merci, Niall.  
\- Katy, c'est à qui le bébé ?  
\- Bah à Louis et Harry, on te l'a dit trente fois.   
\- T'es sûre ?  
\- Oui oui, je suis sûre, merci.  
\- C'est une chinoise.  
\- Bien vu Sherlock. Il est con ce gosse. Fait un dessin, Will.   
\- Je peux faire elle ?  
\- Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. C'est la fête. »

Niall ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de William qui lui lança un regard proche de l'adoration avant de s'installer dans un coin du salon pour sortir tout son arsenal de pastel. Dans les bras de Perrie, Mai Lan observait ces nouvelles têtes sans être sûre d'apprécier ça ou pas. Mais quand Harry descendit les escaliers, pieds nus, en jean et en t-shirt blanc, elle se fendit d'un large sourire en tendant les bras vers lui.

« Ouais, je sais, tu m'aimes trop.   
\- Babababababa !  
\- Remue pas comme ça, Perrie va te lâcher et t'aurais l'air bien con après. »

Mai Lan gloussa comme si elle avait compris la blague et fourra son doigt dans l'oeil de Perrie. Zayn se marrait comme un bossu pendant que Perrie essuyait une trace de mascara qui avait coulé sous son oeil. Harry prit la petite fille dans ses bras et quand on sonna à la porte, il ouvrit à son tour à un Liam et un Victor sans voix.

« Salut ! Ouais je sais, elle est belle. Rentrez, il fait pas chaud. »

Ils s’exécutèrent et après avoir salué tout le monde, Liam se pencha sur la petite fille qui repris un air sérieux afin de l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Elle finit par tourner la tête, comme s'il ne présentait pas grand intérêt. Louis observait tout ça, du fond de la pièce, adossé à la baie vitrée. Il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Mais tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé lui semblait infime a présent a coté de ce bonheur. L'accident, l'hôpital, les opérations, les déceptions, les conflits, sa dépression, ses tentatives de suicide, et même ce marathon infernal pour finalement l'avoir, elle, entre leurs bras aujourd'hui. Si c'était la condition pour l'avoir, il referait tout, sans hésiter. Mai Lan dans les bras de Harry, c'était la plus belle chose qui lui ait été donné de voir. Il surpris me regard que Zayn posait sur Perrie, si protecteur et amoureux. Il savait qu'ils s'étaient guéris de cet enfant qu'ils avaient perdu, et Louis se dit qu'il était peut être temps de recommencer. Il sourit et se promis d'en parler a son ami. Liam dévorait Mai Lan des yeux. Il avait bien essayé de la prendre dans ses bras mais la petite s'était mis a hurler si fort qu'il l'avait vite rendue a Harry. Une lueur de déception dans les yeux, il était sorti dans le jardin, et Victor l'avait suivit, l'air préoccupé. Louis savait dans les grandes lignes ce qui c'était passé entre eux et visiblement, si les choses étaient majoritairement réglées, il restait quelques problèmes dans l'air. Il savait pertinemment que tout ne pouvait pas être parfait, il savait pertinemment que Niall et Katy se disputaient souvent, que parfois, William était tellement insupportable qu'ils en payaient les conséquences dans leur couple. Qu'il restait des tensions entre Liam et Victor, palpables, électriques. Que Zayn reprochait certaines fois à Perrie de ne pas avoir encore plaqué son management et que les moments où elle partait en promo le laissait seul et préoccupé. Que lui-même et Harry ne s'étaient pas retrouvé nus l'un contre l'autre depuis deux semaines maintenant. Ils étaient tous à un âge où la vie ne faisait plus de cadeaux. Mais leur en avait-elle jamais fait ? Ils avaient été heureux, tous les cinq, ils avaient connus ensemble ce que si peu de gens connaissent. L'argent, la gloire, la célébrité, les fans, les concerts, la musique. Aujourd'hui, les choses allaient mieux. Considérablement mieux. Ils avaient de quoi faire pour s'occuper, ils commençaient à comprendre ce que c'était d'être un adulte, un vrai,, avec pour combats l'éducation d'un enfant, une personne à chérir, un boulot qui rapporte assez pour nourrir tout ce petit monde. Mais ils n'en avaient pas fini avec la musique. Elle les avait réunis, et à présent, ils lui donnaient ce qu'ils étaient. Il n'y avait que lui, qui comme un con, n'avait rien trouvé à faire de tout ça, de toutes ces années sur scène. Si ça l'avait miné, il s'en moquait à présent. Mai Lan vacillait dans sa direction sur ses petites jambes potelées, les bras en l'air et les mains enfermées dans celles de Harry. Elle se laissa tomber à ses pieds et tendit les bras vers lui avec un énième sourire édenté. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, finalement. Il la prit contre lui et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Les autres le rejoignirent et Zayn se chargea avec fierté d'ouvrir la bouteille de champagne. Louis laissa William se rapprocher d'eux et poser ses longs doigts sur le ventre de la petite. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait paniqué à l'idée que le garçon soit trop brusque avec elle, mais il avait appris à le connaître et il éclata de rire quand Mai Lan se mit à faire des bulles de salive que William se mit en tête d'éclater. Ce gosse était dégueulasse. Niall avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui. Zayn posa une main sur la tête de Mai Lan qui leva vers lui un regard inquisiteur. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment, Louis ne bougeait plus, et Zayn sentit son être tout entier s'ébranler devant la profondeur de ce regard noir de jais.

« Bon, bah je crois qu'elle a adopté son parrain. »

Zayn releva la tête vers Harry, la bouche ouverte et l'air ahuri. Lui, le parrain de cette adorable petite chose ? Merde. Est-ce qu'il était prêt pour ça ? Il sentit Mai Lan serra son index entre ses doigts, ses ongles minuscules s'enfoncer dans sa peau et il se dit que oui, il était prêt. Il sentit Perrie poser son menton sur son épaule et murmurer à son oreille.

« Moi aussi, j'en veux un comme ça. »

Ouais, il était prêt.


End file.
